


A contrario

by Abra_Cadabra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Anal Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Medical Kink, Omega Verse
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 28
Words: 181,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7647493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abra_Cadabra/pseuds/Abra_Cadabra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тучи сгущаются и над магической Британией, и над Школой Чародейства и Волшебства. Мир готовится к войне. Сердца магов замирают в предчувствии скорых смертей и лишений. Гарри Поттер - юный волшебник, воспитанный магглами - уверен, что его подавленность и хандра связаны с этими изменениями во внешнем мире, но одним солнечным утром всё его мировоззрение меняет полярность...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Неприятный сюрприз Поттера

**Author's Note:**

> Нестандартный "магический" омегаверс, максимально возможно вписанный в канонные события пятой, шестой и седьмой книг о ГП.
> 
> Любимой моей, самой замечательной на свете бете Тесей и дорогим читателям, остающимся рядом "в горе и в радости" :)

Настроение в последние дни было отвратительным. Гарри тосковал по Сириусу, тосковал до слёз. Изменения в школе, неизбежность надвигающейся войны, отсутствие рядом не только крёстного, но и профессора Люпина, и Хагрида — всё это давило на мальчишку с начала учебного года, но сейчас… Хотелось спрятаться и разреветься. Горько, в голос, жалея себя, моля Мерлина, чтобы всё это закончилось. Хотелось сбежать из школы и уговорить Бродягу умчаться вместе в далёкие тёплые страны… Нет, конечно, Гарри ничего подобного никогда бы не сделал, но умение держать себя в руках не отменяло наличия этой пугающей депрессии.

Вчера вечером он всё же не справился со слезами, накрывшись одеялом с головой и вцепившись зубами в собственный кулак, чтобы парни не услышали его прерывистого дыхания. Как же ему не хватало Сириуса…

Однако истерика была недолгой. Усталость сделала своё дело, и Гарри уснул, даже не перевернув мокрую подушку.

А утром вдруг всё отпустило. То ли выглянувшее первый раз за две недели солнце так чудотворно повлияло на настроение, то ли вчерашние слёзы всё же были необходимы и принесли облегчение. Так или иначе, но чувствовал Гарри себя гораздо лучше, и настроение не портило даже знание, что первым уроком сегодня стояло совместное со слизеринцами зельеварение, где ему предстояло отчитаться по нескольким незачтённым зельям.

Поттер поднялся с постели и, потянувшись, вдруг едва не упал — сильно закружилась голова.

— Ты чего? — тут же нахмурился Рон, заметив, как друг, неловко пошатнувшись, впился пальцами в спинку кровати.

Но Гарри, уже пришедший в себя, слегка улыбнулся:

— Встал резко, наверное.

Однако несколько минут спустя Поттер понял, что быстрый подъём был не при чём. От запаха в туалете подступила тошнота, а вскоре странно заныл живот. Пытаясь вспомнить, что он такого вчера съел, Гарри решил не налегать на завтрак, и тут же вызвал кучу вопросов у встревоженных друзей.

— Да всё нормально, — сердито буркнул он, когда Рон и Гермиона стали обсуждать его нездоровую бледность. — Подумаешь, немного тошнит…

— А если тебя жаба прокляла? — тихо зашептал Рональд. — Или отравила…

— Рон! — Гермиона толкнула его локтем в бок, показывая глазами на вошедшую в Большой зал Амбридж.

Уизли тут же переключился на обсуждение ядовито-розовых нарядов профессора ЗОТИ, Гермиона увлеклась сердитым шиканьем на него, и Гарри с облегчением вздохнул.

Однако, как оказалось, рано. У выхода из Большого зала его поймал за рукав Шеймус:

— Гарри…

Поттер обернулся. Финниган смотрел на него хмуро и, кажется, хотел, но не решался что-то сказать. Увлечённые разговором Гермиона и Рон ушли вперёд, и Гарри совсем не радовало, что теперь придётся их догонять, состояние его к ускорениям не располагало — слабость и тошнота не проходили, временами становилось жарко, и вместе с животом начала ныть поясница, побуждая сильное желание сесть, а лучше прилечь в мягкую постель. Поэтому странное поведение Шеймуса вызвало у Поттера глухое раздражение:

— Говори, Финниган, опоздаем же на зелья…

— Сходи к Помфри, Гарри, — едва слышно выдавил тот и отвёл взгляд. — Тебе нужно в больничное крыло.

Поттер нахмурился ещё больше:

— Мне нужно Снейпу отчитаться, Шеймус. И тебе, между прочим, тоже…

— Ты не в том состоянии, — Финниган не отпускал его рукав, но голоса не повышал. — Иди к Помфри. Сейчас.

— Отвали, Финниган! — окончательно рассвирепел Гарри и вырвал руку. — Сам сходи. У тебя, кажется, бред!

Он развернулся и быстро зашагал к лестницам, не обращая внимания на последний негромкий оклик Шеймуса.

Друзья ждали его у входа в кабинет.

— Мы тебя потеряли, — бросил Рон. — Где застрял?

— Финниган не с той ноги встал, — сердито буркнул Гарри и прошёл мимо Уизли, торопясь добраться до своего места и, наконец, сесть.

Шеймус вошёл в класс через пару минут и, вместо того, чтобы отправиться к своему столу и готовиться к уроку, вновь подошёл к Поттеру:

— Гарри, послушай… — начал он, почему-то снова шёпотом, но на этот раз его оттолкнул Рон:

— Чего ты пристал, Финниган? Не видишь, ему не до тебя…

— Как раз вижу, — глухо пробормотал Шеймус и попробовал снова: — Гарри, пойдём, поговорим.

Поттер уже сидел, и вставать сейчас ему совершенно не хотелось. Хотелось лечь на парту и закрыть глаза и уши. Голоса однокурсников резали слух; свет, многоцветие и движение вызывали головокружение; а от запахов этого кабинета усилилась тошнота. Может быть, Шеймус был прав, и нужно сходить в больничное крыло, но на прошлом уроке Гарри в который раз схлопотал «Отвратительно», и Снейп в сердцах пообещал поднять вопрос об отчислении за тотальную неуспеваемость, если Поттер не отчитается по всем пройденным темам на следующем занятии. Конечно, никто бы Гарри не отчислил, но лишние неприятности чёртов зельевар доставил бы совершенно точно. Нет, Поттер не мог пропустить этот урок даже с оправдательным документом…

— Мистер Финниган, позвольте полюбопытствовать, что такого интересного вы нашли за столом однокурсников, что до сих пор не потрудились озаботиться приготовлением к уроку собственного места? — холодный голос профессора зельеварения раздался столь неожиданно, что у Гарри болезненно свело желудок.

Шеймус вздрогнул, обернулся и метнулся к своей парте, на ходу открывая сумку. Снейп, слегка вздёрнув бровь, с интересом наблюдал за мальчишкой, суетящимся в полной тишине класса. Гриффиндорцы смотрели на Финнигана с сочувствием, слизеринцы — с насмешливым ехидством, но молчали и те, и другие.

— Всё, мистер Финниган, вы позволите нам начать? — язвительно поинтересовался Снейп, когда Шеймус наконец повесил сумку и поднял на него взгляд.

Однако Финниган, вместо того, чтобы извиниться или просто промолчать, совершенно неожиданно для всех пробормотал:

— Профессор, мне нужно вам кое-что сказать…

Гарри едва не застонал в голос. Неужели этот дуралей решил «отпросить» его у Снейпа? Да тот же их обоих на ингредиенты покрошит!

Но профессор, удивлённо хмыкнув, поразительно любезно кивнул, приглашающе-неопределенно махнув рукой:

— Говорите, раз вам не терпится, мистер Финниган. Зельеварение подождет.

Слизеринцы захихикали, однако Шеймус словно не уловил опасных ноток в голосе преподавателя и, поднявшись, шагнул к учительскому столу.

— С места, мистер Финниган, — остановил его ледяной голос.

— Это… Это личное, сэр, — едва слышно выдохнул Шеймус.

Снейп на мгновение замер, будто что-то вдруг вспомнив, потом бросил быстрый взгляд в журнал и слегка вздохнул:

— Для личного, мистер Финниган, есть внеурочное время. А у нас, — он взглянул на часы, — уже семь минут как идёт урок. Поэтому либо покиньте класс, либо сядьте на место и дождитесь окончания занятия.

Гарри ушам своим не верил. Профессор казался немного раздосадованным, но при этом его привычная язвительность была какой-то… мягкой. И тем удивительней выглядела реакция вспыхнувшего вдруг до кончиков ушей Шеймуса, который отрицательно мотнул головой и быстро опустился обратно на своё место.

— Финниган правда не стой ноги встал? — шепнул рядом Рон. — Как Снейп с нас до сих пор баллы не снял…

Гарри промолчал — вновь накатила волна слабости и подступила тошнота. А когда перед ним на стол беззвучно опустился лист с индивидуальным заданием, Поттер только обречённо закрыл глаза — кроме трёх теоретических вопросов, Снейп дал ему практическое задание. Если Гарри и мог сейчас перечислить ингредиенты зелья и даже написать последовательность закидывания их в котёл, то непосредственно процесс приготовления грозил завершиться рвотой.

Поттер неглубоко вздохнул. Надо сделать теоретическую часть и всё же отпроситься в больничное крыло. С готовым письменным заданием, возможно, был шанс получить хоть какое-то снисхождение.

Только вот организм Гарри решил всё совершенно иначе. Первое задание было почти готово, когда ноющая боль в животе сменилась куда более неприятным ощущением — кишечник скрутил спазм. Поттер невольно согнулся пополам, уткнувшись покрывшимся испариной лбом в листок с заданием и прикусив губу в попытке не застонать. Страшнее всего было то, что спазм не был «пустым». Гарри срочно нужно было в туалет. Однако он не только не мог отпроситься, встать и выйти, он не мог даже пошевелиться. Каждая мышца его тела была напряжена, и казалось, расслабь он хотя бы мизинец на ноге — «кишечный спазм» с шумом прорвётся наружу.

Чувствуя, что не в силах держаться дальше, Поттер зажмурился от ужаса, но это, предсказуемо не помогло, и мгновение спустя меж ягодиц стало мокро.

— Мистер Поттер, — он не слышал приближающихся шагов преподавателя и, сильно вздрогнув, понял, что единственный выход теперь — заавадиться на месте.

Крепкие длинные пальцы взяли его за подбородок и подняли лицо. Серьёзный прищур чёрных глаз казался таким понимающим, что Гарри снова зажмурился, дрожа от напряжения всем телом, но не в состоянии сказать ни слова. Он понятия не имел, как от него сейчас воняет, потому что просто боялся втянуть воздух носом, прерывисто и поверхностно дыша ртом.

— У вас жар, Поттер. Немедленно в больничное крыло, — голос Снейпа был холоден, но отпустившие подбородок пальцы неожиданно мягко сжали плечо. — Поднимайтесь.

— Не могу, — одними губами пробормотал Гарри, по-прежнему не открывая глаз и изо всех сил стараясь окончательно не обделаться прямо здесь.

— Можете, — очень тихо, но с нажимом произнёс Снейп. — Вставайте, Поттер. Сейчас же.

Гарри задержал дыхание и осторожно поднялся. Снейп тут же переместился ему за спину и подтолкнул к двери. Поттер, с трудом переставляя ноги, шёл к выходу, ощущая на себе чужие взгляды. Однако никто из однокурсников ни разу не хихикнул, даже слизеринцы, даже Крэбб и Гойл. Может, понял только Снейп?

Его вновь окатило волной жара, почти в ту же секунду сменившейся ознобом, но спазм вдруг отступил, позволяя вздохнуть. Они уже были у двери, и Гарри, недолго думая, вырвал руку из поддерживающей хватки Снейпа, пробормотав, что он сам доберётся до больничного крыла, вылетел за дверь и бросился к туалету для мальчиков.

***

Сегодня утром профессор Снейп впервые за две недели вздохнул с облегчением. Испытание под названием «Первая течка Драко», кажется, наконец завершалось. Во всяком случае, утренний тампон у мальчишки был почти сухим, эрекция уже больше походила на естественную для его возраста реакцию юношеского организма, а не на болезненный, непроходящий стояк течного омеги, да и глаза вернули свой обычный стальной оттенок. Наверное, вечером можно будет сообщить Люциусу, что всё прошло в штатном режиме, а завтра, если ничего не изменится, без опасений оставить Драко на пару часов и отправиться на собрание в Малфой-Мэнор.

Когда он вышел из ванной комнаты, вытирая руки, Драко уже стоял у зеркала и, прикусив губу, сосредоточенно завязывал галстук.

Снейп привычно спрятал лёгкую усмешку и, бросив полотенце на спинку кресла, шагнул к шкафу — пора было переодеваться, до завтрака оставалось двадцать минут, а опаздывать он не любил.

— Я могу идти, сэр? — голос Драко за спиной раздался неожиданно холодно — видимо, эструс действительно закончился.

— Ступайте, Малфой, — не оборачиваясь, откликнулся Снейп. — На столе задание для вашего факультета, будьте добры, захватите их с собой…

Мальчишка беззвучно шагнул ближе и обнял его со спины. Профессор на пару секунд замер, а потом слегка улыбнулся и накрыл пальцы крестника тёплой ладонью. Всё же Драко был ещё совсем ребёнком, и эти порывы нежности свидетельствовали не о гормональных потребностях, а об искренней любви мальчика… О единственной любви, в которую профессор Снейп позволял себе верить последние пятнадцать лет.

Он обернулся и крепко прижал Драко к себе.

— Я не знаю, что бы я делал без тебя, — едва слышно выдохнул мальчишка.

— Твои родители решили бы этот вопрос, — откликнулся Снейп, всё же окутывая его своей магией — ещё один день не повредит, и легонько похлопал по спине: — Довольно, Драко, ступай. Мне нужно одеться.

Мальчик тут же кивнул и отстранился, вновь мастерски натянув на лицо маску надменности и презрения ко всему окружающему миру, а минуту спустя уже хлопнул дверью, унося с собой задание для пятого курса Слизерина на сегодняшнюю самостоятельную работу.

За завтраком Снейп внимательно следил за крестником, пытаясь понять, действительно ли тот вернулся в норму, или угроза неприятных сюрпризов пока оставалась. Но Драко, ещё вчера вечером то и дело бросающий взгляды на преподавательский стол, чтобы убедиться, что крёстный рядом, сегодня, кажется, забыл о его существовании, опять с головой окунувшись в друзей, учёбу и любимое развлечение — вражду с Гриффиндором.

Усмехнувшись уголком губ, профессор Снейп, наконец, позволил себе отвлечься и впервые за много дней спокойно позавтракать, совершенно не подозревая, что сегодняшний неприятный, а, главное, куда более неожиданный для него «сюрприз» сидел сейчас за столом другого факультета. Впрочем, ждать себя это открытие не заставило.

Неадекватность поведения Финнигана удивила его не сильно, гриффиндорцы вообще редко вели себя как нормальные люди. И, только когда мальчишка что-то забормотал про «личное», Снейп вспомнил, что, кажется, у Гриффиндора Шеймус Финниган — единственный пока пятикурсник, вернувшийся с каникул определившимся омегой. Бросив взгляд в журнал и убедившись в наличии соответствующей пометки у фамилии мальчишки, профессор тяжело вздохнул и старательно попытался объединить привычную всем язвительность с максимально возможной корректностью по отношению к парню, предложив тому покинуть класс, в случае необходимости. Но Финниган снова повёл себя странно, вспыхнув и юркнув обратно за парту.

Снейп хмыкнул, удивлённо вскинув бровь, но промолчал: не надо, так не надо. Первый эструс у парня точно уже был, значит, он прекрасно знает и его симптомы, и как нужно поступать в случае их появления… А если не знает — это проблема не профессора Северуса Снейпа. У мальчишки есть крёстный, есть декан, в конце концов, есть больничное крыло.

Махнув на Финнигана рукой и, наконец, переключившись непосредственно на урок, он разослал по партам задания, подготовленные для индивидуальной самостоятельной работы. Драко — умничка — перед началом занятия аккуратно подложил на учительский стол забранную из кабинета стопку бумаг, и сейчас слизеринцы с невозмутимым видом получали свои листы одновременно с гриффиндорцами, но в отличие от последних тут же со знанием дела принимались отвечать на поставленные вопросы — не зрелище, а сплошное удовольствие… Только вот взгляд всё равно постоянно возвращался к неугомонному Финнигану. Во-первых, как бы не хотелось Снейпу наплевать на проблемы гриффиндорского омеги, сделать этого он не мог — не позволяли ни сущность альфы, ни учительское чувство долга, ни статус крёстного такого же подростка, едва определившегося с собственным магически-гонадным полом; а, во-вторых, мальчишка против воли привлекал к себе внимание, вместо того, чтобы уткнуться в лист с заданием, постоянно оглядываясь назад и тяжело вздыхая.

Снейп уже собирался выгнать Финнигана с урока, когда вдруг понял, что происходит. Юноша всё время встревоженно оборачивался назад, а через парту позади него… Северус перевёл взгляд на Поттера и на миг даже перестал дышать. Не может быть!

Зеленоглазое недоразумение, зажав в дрожащих пальцах перо, старательно выводило что-то на листе с заданием, второй рукой, кажется, держась под столом за живот. Мальчишку лихорадило, тёмные волосы намокли от пота и прилипли ко лбу и вискам, поверхностное дыхание явно было не чем иным, как попыткой справиться с тошнотой… Мерлин! Неужели Лорд прав, и Поттер действительно омега? Но… Он, что, не понимает, что происходит? Блэк не рассказал ему? Или этот балбес опять пропустил всё мимо ушей и благополучно забыл? В любом случае, какого чёрта Поттер в таком состоянии делает на уроке?

Снейп поднялся и, быстро пройдя между рядами парт, попутно слегка тронув плечо тут же облегченно вздохнувшего Финнигана, подошёл к собственному личному проклятию. Подошёл как раз вовремя, мелкого идиота, кажется, наконец, скрутил спазм — полный кишечник, раздражённый первой порцией вырабатываемого при эструсе секрета, начал активно пытаться избавиться от лишнего.

Снейп невербально окутал парня блокирующими запахи чарами и только после этого, взяв за подбородок, заглянул в глаза. За стёклами очков в едва начавших светлеть радужках плескалась паника. Да — омега… И, да — не понимал. Поттер не понимал, что с ним происходит. Очень захотелось сломать Блэку нос. Мальчишка вырос с магглами! Это, чёрт возьми, первое, о чём Блэк должен был с ним поговорить. Ещё год назад должен был, чтобы Поттер успел осознать и смириться с вероятностью подобных изменений в собственном теле. Даже Драко, с самого маленького приучаемый к мысли о возможности созревания в омегу, в первые двое суток после начала эструса был практически в шоковом состоянии, а что сейчас будет с воспитанником магглов, одному Мерлину известно!..

Снейп заставил Поттера подняться и, предполагая, что мальчишка вполне может не дойти до туалета, загородив собой, повёл к двери. Оба курса удивлённо следили за ними. Уизли и Грейнджер, кажется, даже порывались подскочить с мест, чтобы помочь другу, и усидели только благодаря суровому взгляду, брошенному на них Снейпом. Лишь Финниган, Нотт и Малфой, прекрасно поняв, что происходит, старательно делали вид, что не происходит ничего, уткнувшись в свои задания и что-то аккуратно выписывая.

У двери малолетний кретин вырвался и выскочил из класса, неразборчиво буркнув уверения в способности самостоятельно дойти до лазарета. Догонять его было бессмысленно и даже чревато, поэтому Снейп прикрыл дверь и обернулся к ученикам, размышляя, как быть дальше.

— Мистер Финниган, — отправить за Поттером однокурсника и соседа по комнате, понимающего, что нужно делать, казалось наилучшим вариантом. — Сдайте задание и проследите, чтобы мистер Поттер добрался до больничного крыла. Мистер Малфой, — у Финнигана вряд ли с собой есть необходимые зелья и средства гигиены, которые точно — он сегодня сам проверил — есть у Драко. — Вы, я вижу, уже всё сделали. Помогите господам гриффиндорцам…

Поражённые шепотки обоих факультетов, как и новые попытки Уизли с Грейнджер вызваться самим догнать Поттера и проводить к Помфри, Снейп оборвал довольно жёстко и, глядя, как Драко нарочито медленно собирает сумку, строго свёл брови… Что, впрочем, не сильно ускорило его любимого крестника.

Но мальчишки, наконец, покинули класс, и профессор Снейп тут же вернул оставшихся учеников в реальность напоминанием о скором окончании времени, отпущенного им на задание.

***

— Потти, ты здесь? — крикнул Малфой, приоткрыв дверь и брезгливо поморщившись — «ароматы» мужского туалета вызвали у ещё не окончательно пришедшего в себя Драко рвотный позыв.

— Да зайди ты, Малфой, — буркнул за спиной Финниган и толкнул Драко в плечо, впихивая внутрь. — Гарри, ты как?

Из ближней кабинки донёсся сдавленный стон, и Шеймус тут же бросился на звук. Драко вздохнул, пройдя к окну, поставил сумку на подоконник и полез за обезболивающим и блокирующим осветление радужки зельями.

— Гарри, открой, — Шеймус поскрёбся в дверь кабинки. — Мы поможем, Гарри…

— Финниган, ты ох… охренел? — голос был очень отдалённо похож на голос Поттера. — Иди к троллю лысому извра… Извращенец… С-сука…

— Потти, открой щеколду, — Драко подошёл к кабинке. — Тебе нельзя сейчас закрываться. Рухнешь в обморок, я не буду тебя из дерьма выуживать.

Из-за двери раздались очень специфичные звуки и сдавленные ругательства. Драко вновь поморщился.

— Поттер, не тужься, целку порвёшь. Открой, я тебе зелье дам, легче станет.

— Иди на хер, Малфой, — простонал тот, кажется, уже плохо осознавая происходящее.

— Он, что, вообще не в курсе? — спросил Драко у Шеймуса, вытаскивая палочку.

— Нет, наверное. Мне откуда знать?

Малфой пожал плечами, ехидно скривив губы:

— Гриффиндорцы прямые и честные. Может, у вас и этот вопрос обсуждается прямо в гостиной… — и направил палочку на дверь. — Алохомора! Вот ты кретин, Потти!

Он подхватил заваливающегося на бок, кажется, всё же теряющего сознание парня, проклиная про себя последними словами отправившего его сюда крёстного. Финниган помог усадить Поттера обратно и спустил воду.

— Надо вытащить его отсюда, — пропыхтел Шеймус одной рукой удерживая чертовски тяжёлого Избранного, а другой пытаясь дотянуться до его валяющейся на полу палочки — кажется, Поттер чистил одежду. — Пока никто не припёрся поссать…

— Надо привести его в сознание, я не буду вытирать ему зад, — буркнул Драко и открыл флакончик с зельем. — Помоги…

Шеймус надавил Поттеру на щёки, открывая рот, и Малфой аккуратно влил туда содержимое сначала первого, а потом и второго пузырька.

— Он нас в бараний рог свернёт, если мы его сейчас в сознание приведём, — Финниган на всякий случай сунул палочку Поттера себе в карман и слегка вспыхнул: — У тебя есть… Прокладки?

— У меня всё есть, — Драко тоже почувствовал, что краснеет, и отвернулся. — Держи, я найду…

Финниган безропотно кивнул и, перевалив весь вес бесчувственного товарища на себя, позволил Малфою выйти из кабинки.

Пока Драко доставал из сумки всё необходимое, Шеймус наложил на Поттера очищающее и… Вписался в противоположную кабинке стену.

— Ты… Ты совсем охренел, Финниган! — пришедший в себя от обжигающего действия заклинания Потти вскочил с унитаза и принялся торопливо натягивать штаны.

— Стой, Поттер! — Драко схватил его за руку, тянущую вверх трусы. — Опять бельё испачкаешь, пяти шагов не пройдёшь!

И едва успел увернуться от летящего ему в челюсть кулака обезумевшего от происходящего Поттера.

— Гарри, бля, — взвыл Финниган. — Послушай же ты! У тебя течка! Угомонись и дай нам тебе помочь!

Поттер замер, ошарашенно глядя на товарища, а Драко вновь тяжело вздохнул, наблюдая, как по внутренней стороне бедра Поттера поползла мутная капля.

— Потти, сунь в трусы прокладку и пойдём в больничное крыло, — пробормотал он, протягивая онемевшему на несколько секунд Избранному упаковку прокладок. — Давай, Гарри. Услышь нас. Всё будет хорошо.

— Я сплю? — наконец, предположил Поттер, переводя взгляд с одного парня на другого. — Или брежу, да?

— Ага, — согласился Драко. — И я — твоя эротическая фантазия. Давай, Потти. Сделай то, что я говорю, и валим отсюда, пока не началась перемена, и вся школа не узнала, что ты потёк.

— Что сделать? — непонимающе переспросил предсказуемо затупивший Поттер. — Т-то есть? Что значит… «Потёк»?

Финниган выхватил у Драко из рук упаковку и, вытащив прокладку, присел на корточки:

— А то и значит, — буркнул он. — Что нам несказанно повезло уродиться омегами… Стой спокойно!

Драко сообразил за доли секунды до того, как Шеймус получил по уху от вновь активизировавшегося Поттера, и, послав в последнего «Петрификус», поймал его, пошатнувшегося от заклинания.

— Давай быстрее, — скомандовал Малфой, проследил, как Финниган, прилепивший на спущенные плавки Поттера прокладку, наконец, натянул на своего друга штаны, и облегченно вздохнул: — Теперь слушай сюда, Потти. Я сниму с тебя «Петрификус», и ты не будешь драться, а спокойно пойдёшь с нами к Помфри. Не знаю, кто тебе будет объяснять всю эту хрень про нашу сущность, потому что должен это делать крёстный, но у тебя его, кажется, не водится… Не суть. Уверен, кто-нибудь объяснит, и всё как-нибудь встанет на свои места, — Драко вдруг понял, что ему сейчас чертовски жаль этого выпендрёжника Поттера, который на самом деле никому, совсем никому не нужен. — Короче, ты не переживай сильно, Потти. Это нормально… Вернее, это даже хорошо… Это знак силы. Ну, объяснит потом кто-нибудь. Финниган вон. А сейчас просто дойди с нами до Помфри.

Как ни странно, Поттер правда не стал больше драться и поплёлся в больничное крыло, только уточнив, где его палочка. Палочку Финниган пообещал отдать, когда Гарри будет в палате, и тот даже не попытался возразить, то ли согласившись с разумностью этого ответа, то ли не сильно веря, что происходящее — реальность.

— Что случилось? Гарри, да на тебе лица нет! — раскудахталась Помфри, когда они ввели Поттера в лазарет.

— Несварение у меня, мадам Помфри, — немного покраснев, буркнул Гарри.

— Течка у него, — почти шёпотом, не зная, чьи уши здесь могут оказаться, в один голос пояснили Драко и Шеймус.

— Ох, — всплеснула руками медсестра. — Что же вы стоите? Давайте его на кровать, мальчики. Сейчас, я только застелю как надо. Драко, поставь ширму. Шеймус, помоги Гарри раздеться… Ничего, ничего, мальчик мой, сейчас мы всё решим, всё будет хорошо…

Из лазарета они вышли десять минут спустя, Драко, отправленный с запиской к директору, Финниган — к МакГонагалл. Оба хмурые и молчаливые. Они безотчётно проецировали на самих себя всё то, свидетелями чего им пришлось стать. Неверие, отрицание, страх, стыд, боль — всё это они сами пережили, всё это было частью их собственных жизней. И только подходя к кабинету Дамблдора, Драко вдруг вспомнил о своём самом жутком кошмаре с момента начала собственной течки. Он даже представить боялся, что будет, если Поттер созреет в альфу и узнает о его — Малфоя — омежьей сущности! Две недели Драко преследовал этот страх… Но сейчас, когда они с Финниганом полчаса нянчились с потёкшим Потти, Малфой забыл испытать даже облегчение, а злорадствовать почему-то и вовсе не хотелось.


	2. Шило в мешке не утаишь

Снейп подошёл к лазарету одновременно с Дамблдором. Старик буквально светился от счастья.

— Вот оно, Северус! — заговорщицки улыбнулся директор. — Проснулась сила, которую несёт в себе мальчик!

— Не вижу причин для радости, — мрачно бросил Снейп, открывая дверь. — Пока я заметил только проснувшиеся гормоны… Блэка известили?

Тишина за спиной заставила его обернуться. Блёкло-голубые глаза директора отражали великую скорбь.

— Что случилось, Альбус? — почувствовав неладное, ещё больше нахмурился Снейп.

— Сириуса нет на Гриммо, Северус, — тихо пробормотал Дамблдор, сокрушённо качнув головой, и Снейп захлебнулся воздухом:

— Как… Как нет на Гриммо?

Старик пожал плечами:

— Оставил записку, что не может больше сидеть взаперти… Мы найдём его, Северус, не беспокойся.

— Я не беспокоюсь, — процедил сквозь зубы Снейп. — Это не мой крестник лежит здесь напуганный и потерянный.

Он был в бешенстве. Как можно так безответственно относиться к своим обязанностям? Как можно быть таким бесконечно эгоистичным ублюдком?

— Ты прав, Северус, не твой, — невозмутимо согласился с ним Дамблдор и, словно это было самой естественной вещью на свете, добавил: — Но именно ты пока займёшься мальчиком.

— Я? — опешил Снейп. — Почему это должен быть именно я?

— А кто? — удивился директор, насмешливо рассматривая его. — Ты его учитель. Прекрасная замена крёстному отцу!

Снейп собирался возразить, что более неуместной заменой крёстному отцу Поттера мог быть только Волдеморт, но в этот момент в другом конце лазарета появилась мадам Помфри и, увидев их, торопливо засеменила навстречу:

— Наконец-то! Я не знаю, что с ним делать! Он совершенно не подпускает меня к себе!

— Ещё бы, — сердито буркнул Снейп и быстро зашагал в сторону кабинета, из которого только что вышла медсестра.

Открыв дверь, Северус на мгновение замер, каждой клеткой тела ощутив сильную тёплую вибрацию магической ауры течного омеги. Мальчишка сидел на кушетке, обняв колени и уткнувшись в них носом, но при появлении мужчины испуганно вскинулся.

— Без глупостей, Поттер, — взяв себя в руки, рявкнул Снейп и перешагнул порог.

Пацан отползал назад при приближении Северуса, пока не упёрся спиной в стену.

— Не трогайте меня… — просипел он. — Не смейте…

— Поттер, колдомедики не рекомендуют применять силу к омегам в эструсе, — стараясь говорить спокойно, Снейп обвёл взглядом кабинет, отметил приготовленную Помфри, наполненную тёплой водой с успокоительными зельями «кружку Эсмарха» и криво усмехнулся, представив, как медсестра пыталась уговорить мальчишку на промывание. — Однако, если вы не оставите нам выбора, я парализую вас «Петрификусом». Мне кажется, вам будет проще перенести неприятные процедуры, контролируя собственное тело.

В зелёных глазах мальчишки блеснули слёзы, и он сжался ещё сильнее.

— Гарри, мальчик мой, — наконец вплыл в кабинет задержавшийся с Помфри Дамблдор. — Послушай. Ты волшебник, Гарри. Теперь уже совсем взрослый волшебник…

Снейп хмыкнул, сильно сомневаясь, что первую течку у мальчишек-омег можно считать синонимом взрослости, но промолчал под укоризненным взглядом блёкло-голубых глаз. В конце концов, какая разница, что директор поёт Поттеру? Лишь бы это помогло.

— Твоя магия сильна, и она меняет твоё тело, — тем временем продолжал Дамблдор, присев на кушетку рядом с затравленно глядящим на него мальчишкой. — Это не страшно, Гарри. Мы всё тебе объясним, и ты сам поймёшь, что это даже прекрасно!

Снейп снова криво усмехнулся. Никогда он не считал это прекрасным. На его взгляд, это вообще было самой отвратительной шуткой магической эволюции. Однако вслух своих мыслей Северус не высказал, лишь выразительно взглянул на часы — до следующего урока у него оставалось всего сорок минут.

— Но, вначале, — ласково нашёптывал Дамблдор, поглаживая напряжённое мальчишеское плечо. — Нужно сделать парочку процедур. Чтобы ты не стеснялся, мы закроем кабинет и не пустим сюда мадам Помфри, хорошо, Гарри? Всё сделает профессор Снейп, а я побуду рядом.

Не сработало. Мальчишка замотал головой с ужасом глядя на Дамблдора и судорожно сжимая кулаки. Снейп вздохнул. Видимо, всё же придётся применить «Петрификус»…

Старческая ладонь мягко легла на его запястье:

— Северус, я прошу тебя…

Нет! Он не собирался полностью брать на себя обязанности Блэка! Он две недели издевался над собой ради Драко, но совсем не желал повторять этот подвиг ради Поттера! Вот пусть этот пёс возвращается и…

Полные слёз зелёные глаза Лили с отчаянием смертника смотрели на него из-под чёрной, встрёпанной чёлки. Снейп вздохнул и убрал палочку:

— Ищите Блэка, Альбус. И побыстрее.

Он шагнул к вздрогнувшему всем телом мальчишке и коснулся его плеча. Тёмная магия альфы жадно заструилась из пальцев, скользя по телу парня, окутывая, лаская, заставляя расслабиться, раскрыться, поделиться светом… Страх в зелёных глазах медленно сменился удивлением, а тёплая вибрация магической ауры Поттера усилилась под столь нужной и правильной нежностью «магии-паразита», как Снейп всегда называл собственную сущность альфы. Тело мальчишки, подчиняясь древним как мир законам магической вселенной, ответило лёгкой дрожью удовольствия и неизбежным возбуждением.

— Дайте мне посмотреть на вас, Поттер, — голос Снейпа был властным и уверенным — альфа знал, что омега не способен ему сопротивляться, и не считал необходимым нежничать с Поттером, как ещё сегодня утром делал это с Драко.

— П-посмотреть? — Гарри хлопнул чёрными ресницами.

— Раздевайтесь, — уточнил Северус и прерывисто выдохнул — светлая энергия мальчишки, дразня, пробежала тонкими иголочками по его собственному телу, вызывая естественный отклик.

Поттер всхлипнул и залился румянцем, но тут же потянулся к пуговицам:

— Вы будете меня… щупать?

Снейп поморщился. Он прекрасно понимал, что в парне говорит неподдающееся контролю возбуждение, что сейчас чем стыднее и даже больнее, тем мальчишке приятнее, поэтому стоило ожидать и пошлостей, и откровенных попыток подставиться и раскрыться. Но, несмотря на собственный "голод", вызванный двухнедельной течкой Драко, Северус не мог воспринимать Поттера ни партнёром, ни, как крестника, родным и нуждающимся в заботе человечком, поэтому проявление похоти со стороны этого омеги вызывало в нём лишь глухое раздражение.

— Осматривать, Поттер. Быстрее, пожалуйста, — поторопил он, тщательно моя руки.

Пару минут спустя юноша, красный, кусающий губы и немного дрожащий, стоял перед ним в одной школьной рубашке, из-под которой гордо торчал эрегированный мальчишеский член.

— На кушетку, на левый бок, Поттер, — скомандовал Снейп, игнорируя жаждущий ласки и нарочито выставляемый напоказ орган.

— Зачем? — задавая вопрос, парень, тем не менее, выполнял приказ.

— Нужно промыть кишечник, Поттер, чтобы избежать неприятных моментов, таких как сегодня на уроке, — не считая необходимым подбирать слова, откликнулся Снейп, подзывая невербальным «Акцио» ёмкость с водой. — Подтяните колени к груди…

Пока Снейп осторожно ощупывал просвет девственной плевы, Поттер поверхностно и часто дышал, стоя на четвереньках, старательно прогибаясь в пояснице и подаваясь назад в жажде получить столь необходимую ему сейчас разрядку.

— Сейчас, Поттер, потерпите минуту, — пробормотал Северус, завершив осмотр и вытаскивая палочку.

Заклинание, вызывающее похожий на оргазм мышечный спазм, как всегда, успешно обмануло омежьи инстинкты, и тело парня наконец расслабленно обмякло. Северус аккуратно ввёл внутрь гигиенический тампон подходящего размера. Оставалось только укутать мальчишку поглощающим свечение эструса, успокаивающим, немного притупляющим желание омеги тёмным магическим шлейфом, и можно было отправлять его на занятия — на несколько часов должно хватить.

Но не успел Снейп протянуть руку к плечу Поттера, как тот вдруг дёрнулся и, рванувшись прочь, забился в угол кабинета. Северус боковым зрением заметил, как начал подниматься со стула Дамблдор, видимо, собираясь успокоить пришедшего в себя парня.

— Вы ведёте себя нелогично, Поттер, — заговорил Снейп, взмахом руки останавливая ненужный сейчас порыв директора и делая медленный шаг к юноше. — Впрочем, спишем это на вашу необразованность. Дайте мне руку, и через минуту я оставлю вас в покое.

— Зачем? Зачем всё это? Что вы со мной сделали? — бормотал Гарри, опустившись на пол и подтянув к груди голые коленки.

Вот что-что, а давать сейчас лекцию по магической анатомии Снейп точно не собирался. Поэтому он просто шагнул к испуганно сжавшемуся мальчишке, быстро оплёл его ауру тёмной магией альфы и тут же отпустил:

— Не сидите на холодном полу, Поттер, — он направился к умывальнику, по пути негромко, но чётко разъясняя: — У вас в заднем проходе тампон. Он не позволит намочить одежду. Не вздумайте вытаскивать самостоятельно. Начнёт подтекать — найдите меня. Впрочем, его должно хватить до вечера, выделения не очень обильны. Если ваш непутёвый крёстный не явится к вечеру, я буду ждать вас у себя в восемь. Остальное вам объяснит директор Дамблдор. Прошу меня извинить, мне нужно идти. Всего доброго.

Вытерев руки, он резко развернулся на каблуках и вышел прочь.

***

— Съешь что-нибудь, Гарри. Сладкое очень полезно в такие дни, — ласково улыбнулся Дамблдор, пододвигая поближе к парню вазочку со сладостями.

Поттер уже пятнадцать минут сидел в кабинете директора, потерянно уставившись на собственные руки. Произошедшее в кабинете мадам Помфри повергло его в шоковое состояние куда больше, чем всё, случившееся перед этим. Он отлично помнил и то, что он сам чувствовал, говорил и делал, и то, что делал с ним Снейп, но никак не мог поверить в реальность этих воспоминаний. Казалось: всё это было сном, бредовым, стыдным, мокрым сном одуревшего от подростковых гормонов малолетнего извращенца… Но из анального отверстия у него торчала верёвочка тампона, введённого пальцами Снейпа, и Гарри прекрасно ощущал её при каждом движении, а значит, либо он спит до сих пор, либо…

Дамблдор что-то говорил о пользе сладостей, о том, что Гарри обязательно нужно выйти на улицу, что там сегодня чудесная погода, а Поттер пытался взять себя в руки. Сон ли это, извращённые ли шутки Волдеморта с его сознанием или жуткая реальность — нужно собраться.

— Что со мной профессор? — наконец, перебив директора, тихо выдавил Гарри и поднял глаза. — Это какое-то проклятие?

Дамблдор на несколько секунд замолчал, а лучистый взгляд за стёклами очков-половинок вдруг стал очень серьёзным.

— Нет, Гарри, — тихо произнёс старик. — Это не проклятье. Это великий дар.

— Дар? — голос Поттера дрогнул. — У меня… Я…

Он не мог найти слов.

— Ты сильный волшебник, Гарри. Сильный и, что важно, светлый волшебник. То, что с тобой происходит — это всего лишь физическое взросление. Твоя магия достигла определённого уровня силы и меняет под себя твоё тело.

Поттер непонимающе смотрел на старого мага, пытаясь вникнуть в смысл его слов, а тот неторопливо продолжал:

— Ты когда-нибудь замечал, мой мальчик, что, в отличие от обычных волшебников, сильнейшие маги всегда склонны к какой-то одной стороне: либо к свету, либо к тьме? Это не мы выбираем магию, Гарри, это магия выбирает нас, она формирует наши характеры и… наши тела. Тебя выбрала светлая сила, сила созидания, древнейшая магия жизни — женская магия. Я понимаю, что ты напуган, мой мальчик, но…

— Женская?.. — пробормотал Поттер. — Я… Я стану…

— О, нет! — вдруг рассмеялся Дамблдор и, протянув руку, мягко сжал его пальцы. — Нет, ты останешься юношей, Гарри. Просто, твоё тело приобрело некоторые… особенности. Ты — омега, мой мальчик. Маг-мужчина, являющийся источником женской магии. То, что с тобой происходит сейчас, называется эструсом или периодом сексуальной активности омеги. В такие дни тебе будет нужна близость тёмного мага — альфы. Сексуальная близость. Я надеюсь, ты достаточно взрослый, чтобы я мог говорить с тобой о таких вещах открыто?

Гарри неопределённо мотнул головой, во все глаза глядя на Дамблдора.

— Вот и славно, — улыбнулся директор, похлопав его по руке. — Когда тебе исполнится семнадцать, Гарри, ты сам решишь, желаешь ли ты связать свою жизнь с одним конкретным альфой, заключив магический брак, или хочешь жениться на миленькой волшебнице и лишь на период эструса вступать в… отношения с альфами. До совершеннолетия справляться с эструсом и сохранять свой половой статус в секрете от других альф тебе будет помогать твой крёстный. Миссия крёстного отца магически сильного мальчика заключается в том, чтобы позволить юноше, в случае созревания в омегу, сохранить девственность до совершеннолетия, позволить магии омеги набрать полную мощь, не растратив на ранние сексуальные контакты. Я уверен, Гарри, твои родители осознавали, какая это ответственность, и сделали правильный выбор. Сегодня Сириуса был вынужден заменить профессор Снейп, — Поттер вспыхнул до кончиков ушей. — Но ты можешь не волноваться, Северус очень ответственный человек и…

— Почему… Почему я не знал об этом раньше?

Дамблдор тяжело вздохнул:

— Всё это тебе должен был объяснить Сириус, Гарри. Но, видимо, он не нашёл подходящего момента…

— Почему я ни разу об этом не слышал? — перефразировал вопрос Поттер, исподлобья глядя на директора.

— Это не та тема, которую принято открыто обсуждать в магическом обществе, Гарри. Омеги предпочитают скрывать свою сущность порой даже во взрослом возрасте именно из-за физиологических особенностей и некоторой зависимости от альф. На альф, как на сильных тёмных магов, люди смотрят с опаской. Но, при всём этом, волшебники средней силы, или, как их ещё называют, беты, не любят говорить о своём бессилии… Думаю, тебе всё подробнее объяснит Сириус, Гарри, это будет правильно, согласен?

— Я… Когда я смогу его увидеть?

Дамблдор вновь тяжело вздохнул, но тут же ласково улыбнулся:

— Скоро. Очень скоро, мой мальчик. А пока я прошу тебя полностью довериться профессору Снейпу…

В тот день Гарри вышел от директора уверенный, что никогда не обратится за помощью к Снейпу, однако уже в половине девятого вечера он стоял у двери апартаментов декана Слизерина, переминаясь с ноги на ногу и немного дрожа.

— Опаздываете, Поттер, — Снейп открыл дверь и, смерив его взглядом, ушёл внутрь помещения. — Я уже подумал было, что ваш Блэк обрёл совесть и явился-таки.

Гарри неуверенно переступил через порог и вздрогнул, когда дверь за его спиной захлопнулась.

— Не тряситесь, Поттер, — Снейп не смотрел на него, стоя у стола и листая какие-то бумаги. — Дверь слева от вас, проходите, раздевайтесь, я сейчас подойду.

Несмотря на жуткий двухчасовой зуд в заднем проходе и непроходящую каменную эрекцию, сейчас Гарри был готов сорваться с места и умчаться прочь, но в этот момент Снейп словно о чём-то вспомнил и, обернувшись, протянул руку:

— Подойдите…

Поттер медленно шагнул к нему, сам не понимая, почему делает это, и закрыл глаза, когда ладонь профессора легла на плечо, и по телу заструилось приятное, расслабляющее, отменяющее все табу возбуждение.

— Так лучше? — насмешливо спросил Снейп.

Гарри сглотнул и, утвердительно кивнув, потянулся к пуговицам.

— Не здесь, Поттер. Вон дверь, — профессор убрал руку с его плеча и махнул в нужном направлении.

Было чертовски стыдно и очень хотелось большего. Когда Снейп осторожно менял тампон, Гарри старался посильней раскрыться, крупно дрожа от прикосновений к коже длинных тёплых пальцев. А потом, когда его вновь изогнуло в сухой имитации оргазма… Он заплакал от чувства опустошённости, гадкости и отвращения. Он ненавидел себя, всё что с ним происходило, весь этот "сказочный" и "волшебный" мир…

— Мне очень жаль, Поттер, что вам приходится терпеть меня, — как-то устало, но совсем не зло пробормотал Снейп и, положив ладонь на слегка вздрагивающее плечо парня, вновь окутал его тёмной магией покоя. — Очень надеюсь, что скоро ваш дражайший крёстный избавит вас от этой неприятности.

Гарри не хотелось обмениваться колкостями. Он чувствовал себя разбитым, опустошённым и настолько униженным, что теряли смысл любые разговоры, а его многолетнее противостояние с этим человеком, его дерзость и грубость сейчас казались до смешного нелепыми. Шмыгнув носом и вытерев мокрые щёки, Поттер поднялся и начал торопливо одеваться, стараясь не смотреть на Снейпа, но ощущая на себе его внимательный взгляд.

— В половине восьмого утра, — бросил профессор ему в спину, когда Гарри, застегнувшись на все пуговицы и проглотив приготовленные для него на тумбочке зелья, шагнул к двери. — И не опаздывайте.

***

Оставшись в тишине и одиночестве, Северус Снейп опустился на край кровати и закрыл лицо руками. Шило в мешке не утаишь. Рано или поздно Лорд узнает, что «предназначенный ему» омега созрел. Дамблдор прав, он должен был сам сообщить Волдеморту эту новость. Что ж, может быть, отвлёкшийся на своего Поттера, Лорд не заметит Драко.

Поднявшись, профессор Снейп взглянул на себя в зеркало, оправил мантию и направился к камину. Пора было встретиться с Господином.


	3. Магическое взаимодействие

— Отцу? — Драко уселся рядом с пишущим письмо Ноттом и достал учебник по трансфигурации.

Тео отрицательно мотнул головой:

— Крёстному.

Малфой понимающе кивнул и, уже возвращая внимание учебнику, вдруг мимоходом заметил выводимое Теодором на тонкой бумаге для писем: «...Поттер…». От понимания, что может означать эта фамилия в письме Нотта крёстному отцу, у Драко сбилось дыхание.

— Нотт, мать твою! — Малфой выхватил лист из-под пера друга и, швырнув на пол, спалил его «Инсендио».

Теодор на мгновение опешил, но практически тут же изменился в лице:

— Не охренел ли ты, Малфой? — зашипел он, вытаскивая палочку.

— Ты не будешь сливать Поттера, — процедил Драко, направляя на него свою.

— А кого мне слить, Малфой, тебя?

Дверь с грохотом распахнулась, запуская в слизеринскую гостиную Крэбба и Гойла, которые, впрочем, почуяв неладное, тут же замерли на пороге.

— Предоставь это декану, — сквозь зубы выдавил Драко.

Во взгляде Нотта вспыхнуло мгновенное понимание. Парень растерянно моргнул и опустил палочку:

— Извини, я не подумал.

Малфой тоже убрал оружие и, кивнув, вновь взялся за книгу. Драко знал, что Тео боится. Он тоже боялся.

Этим летом он с родителями был на приёме у Паркинсонов и вместе с Тео, Блейзом и Панси случайно подслушал разговор взрослых.

— Надеюсь, ваши мальчики всё же альфы, — мило улыбалась миссис Паркинсон матерям Драко и Блейза.

— Главное, что они мальчики и точно не беты, — в тон ей ответила Нарцисса Малфой.

— Ох, милая, не в наше время, — с чистокровной язвительностью, проглядывающей сквозь «искреннюю» обеспокоенность судьбами чужих сыновей, вздохнула мать Панси. — И не в нашем круге… Вы слышали? Говорят, Лорд оскопляет своих омег, чтобы, как говорится, ни капли мимо, — она не сдержала похабного смешка, но тут же вновь натянула маску озабоченности: — Ох, не дай Мерлин мальчикам потечь, не дай Мерлин. Они же единственные наследники у вас…

— Глупые байки, — отмахнулась миссис Забини, имеющая довольно опосредованное отношение к последователям Волдеморта и потому не сильно переживающая за Блейза. — Никто никогда не видел Лорда с омегой. Он достаточно силён, чтобы обходиться без донорской помощи. Вы, дорогая, лучше бы беспокоились о своей дочери, а не о наших сыновьях. Сегодня Лорда заботит чистота крови, завтра он будет сортировать магов по силе…

Женщины, мило улыбаясь и продолжая жалить друг друга в самые уязвимые места, отошли от окна, под которым прятались подростки.

— А вдруг вы правда омеги? — Панси уставилась на мальчишек.

— Вот ещё! — фыркнул Блейз. — Я точно буду альфой!

— Откуда ты знаешь? — хихикнула Панс, но, подобно матери, тут же сделала «страшное» лицо: — Вот как потечёшь завтра, и ночью за тобой придёт Ло-о-орд…

Они посмеялись тогда, но той ночью Драко приснился кошмар.

До сих пор родители и крёстный уверяли его, что созреть омегой даже более почётно, чем стать альфой. Омега — неисчерпаемый источник магии, в то время как альфа способен лишь накапливать, аккумулировать её в себе в огромных количествах. Мама читала ему множество сказок про гармонию света и тьмы, про равновесие и важность той и другой магии. В огромных книгах с красочными двигающимися картинками он видел прекрасных светлых рыцарей-магов и их неизменных друзей и спутников — магов тёмных. Вместе они уничтожали армии троллей или озверевших магглов, вместе освобождали приговорённых к сожжению прекрасных ведьм, вместе создавали магические города, коим не было равных по роскоши и великолепию… И было время, когда маленький Драко очень хотел вырасти и стать сильным омегой, тем светлым рыцарем-королём-магом, без которого тёмный маг был бы простым несчастным и очень одиноким волшебником… Конечно, это было до того, как мальчик узнал обо всех нюансах омежьей сущности. Потом, он как и все мальчишки, отмеченные «Силой первенца», был уверен, что ему суждено стать альфой — могучим тёмным магом, как отец или крёстный, а позорные течки — участь чья угодно, только не его. И вот, в тот день, услышав разговор матерей, он вдруг осознал, что на самом деле принадлежность его магии ещё не ясна, и вовсе не факт, что он не станет омегой — донором магии для альф, зависимым от природы и собственной физиологии несчастным, которого раз в три-четыре месяца в течение пары недель будут иметь в задницу, как последнюю суку, выкачивая из него «магические излишки».

Проснувшись наутро и отойдя от кошмаров, где Тёмный Лорд, громко и страшно смеясь, собственноручно отсекал ему гениталии, Драко бросился в библиотеку. Он хотел знать о силе и слабости омег всё, на случай, если ему или кому-то из его друзей суждено стать светлым.

Древний фолиант под названием: «Генезис традиций магического брака» мальчишка вначале пропустил, решив, что это что-то не имеющее отношения к интересующей его теме. Но по какой-то роковой случайности книга выскользнула из рук и, упав, раскрылась на странице с главой под названием: «Полное удовлетворение потребностей омеги как залог идеального магического взаимодействия».

Ничего более пугающего Драко в своей жизни не читал. Книга явно была написана альфой для альф, и мальчишка, примеривший на себя возможную роль омеги, но до сих пор, несмотря на мягкую подготовку со стороны взрослых, являвшийся совершенно обычным подростком с совершенно обычными для своего возраста и пола представлениями о мире, был в ужасе. Хотя, возможно, современники автора, бывшие омегами, вполне спокойно восприняли бы всё, что в Драко вызвало полное неприятие, ведь, надо признать, в книге очень уважительно и даже почтительно относились и к самим светлым магам, и к их роли в магическом браке и в жизни волшебного сообщества. Только вот картинки с перевязанными гениталиями омег, якобы для выброса магической энергии при оргазме исключительно в «нужном направлении», стояли у парня перед глазами до сих пор, отлично иллюстрируя сплетни о развлечениях Тёмного Лорда. Ведь, если перетягивание пениса и мошонки омеги было традиционным и нормальным приёмом уже многие века, то что мешало самому сильному и тёмному магу всех времён вместо этого использовать полное оскопление партнёра? Ничего. И то, что никто и никогда в жизни действительно не видел омег Волдеморта, опять же косвенно подтверждало россказни миссис Паркинсон.

Да, Драко до тошноты боялся, что Лорд почувствует в нём омегу и решит воспользоваться таким доступным донором магии. Смогут ли родители и крёстный в таком случае его спасти? Вряд ли. Не зря же отец уже прислал письмо, что на зимние каникулы Драко лучше остаться в Хогвартсе.

У Нотта, потёкшего этим летом, верно, были те же страхи и те же предупреждения от отца. И, вполне естественно, что Тео, увидев у Поттера явные признаки течки, поспешил сообщить об этом крёстному, в надежде, что Лорд, и без того зацикленный на пророчестве и природе их с Избранным связи, даже думать забудет о других омегах и займётся исключительно своим «суженым». Признаться, Драко тоже думал об этом. Но его мысли остались мыслями. Он ненавидел Поттера… Но не настолько, чтобы собственными руками обречь его на ад, которого так боялся сам.

Однако говорить Тео, что ему вдруг стало жаль гриффиндорского очкарика достаточно сильно, чтобы не предпринимать активных действий для его уничтожения, Драко не стал, объяснив своё поведение исключительно волнением за крёстного, который, по идее, первым должен был сообщить Лорду эту новость, иначе у монстра могли возникнуть к Снейпу вопросы на пару десятков «Круциатусов». В конце концов, если крёстный решит поделиться столь ценной информацией с Повелителем, значит, так тому и быть — пусть об этом думают взрослые.

***

Снейп аппарировал к границе Малфой-Мэнора и через несколько минут вошёл в огромный холл.

— Северус… — Люциус уже ждал его и сейчас с тревогой вглядывался в лицо.

Снейп улыбнулся уголком губ, успокаивающе тронув плечо друга:

— Всё хорошо, мы справились.

Малфой не сдержал облегчённого вздоха, но почти мгновенно взял себя в руки:

— Ты с докладом?

— Да, — кивнул Снейп, всё ещё твёрдо намереваясь обрадовать Лорда.

— В гостиной, — тихо произнёс Люциус.

Северус быстро поднялся на второй этаж. Войдя в огромный зал, он стремительно пересёк его и опустился на колено перед Господином:

— Мой Лорд.

Волдеморт сидел в кресле и медленно поглаживал покоящуюся на подлокотнике огромную голову Нагайны.

— А я уже решил было, что ты забыл обо мне, Северус, — в голосе Темного Лорда не было ни откровенного недовольства, ни угрозы, поэтому Снейп, вполне готовый вместо приветствия услышать: «Круцио!», позволил себе немного расслабиться:

— Не было достаточно оснований, чтобы отнимать ваше время, мой Лорд.

— А сейчас нашлись?

Снейп вдохнул, чтобы начать говорить… И осёкся. Перед мысленным взором яркими картинками пронеслись воспоминания: заинтересованный взгляд ещё похожего на человека Лорда, когда он, так же опустившись на колено, докладывает о подслушанном пророчестве, не подозревая, к чему это приведёт; его мольбы оставить в живых Лили, когда, осознавший, что натворил, и обезумевший от ужаса, он буквально ползает на коленях перед этим монстром, первый и единственный раз на своём веку забыв о достоинстве и чести; остекленевшие изумрудно-зелёные глаза той, что свою выпрошенную, вымоленную им жизнь отдала ради бестолкового младенца… Младенца с такими же зелёными глазами…  
  
— Фениксовцы потеряли Блэка, мой Лорд… Бесследно исчез.

Волдеморт резко подался вперёд, и воздух вокруг загудел от напряжения:

— А мальчишка?

Снейп поднял взгляд. Красноглазое чудовище смотрело внимательно, словно в ожидании самой важной в своей жизни новости.

— В школе. Без изменений, — ровно произнёс Снейп. — Скорее всего, Блэка просто потянуло на приключения.

— Я устрою ему приключения, — прошипел Волдеморт, и Северус с трудом сдержал облегчённый вздох — поверил. — Что же, тем лучше. Сейчас, если мальчишка потечёт, ты точно об этом узнаешь. Дамблдору не удастся незаметно блокировать его эструс, доставив Блэка в Хогвартс.

— Да, мой Лорд.

— Прекрасная новость, Северус, прекрасная, — Волдеморт одарил его благосклонным оскалом. — Ступай. Отправь ко мне Сивого, будем открывать сезон охоты на собак.

Снейп поднялся и, изобразив полупоклон, направился к выходу. Что ж, может, оборотни Сивого загонят этого блохастого обратно в тёплое и безопасное убежище, Дамблдору под мантию…

— Северус! — окликнул его Лорд, когда до двери оставалась пара шагов.

Снейп замер и развернулся:

— Да, мой Лорд.

— Не спускай глаз с мальчишки. Назначь ему какие-нибудь дополнительные занятия или отработки. Пусть будет под присмотром.

Снейп коротко кивнул и вышел. Патологическое везение Поттера снова сработало. Теперь у Северуса был личный приказ Тёмного Лорда обеспечить ежедневное присутствие Избранного молокососа в апартаментах декана Слизерина. Очень полезный приказ для прикрытия блокировки эструса.

— Северус! — идущий ему навстречу Эйвери-младший раскрыл дружеские объятия. — Не ожидал! Долго ты не выползал из своего Хогвартского подвала.

Снейп окинул его ледяным взглядом, предотвратив попытку завершить манёвры с объятиями:

— Мне там комфортно.

— Да брось, — хмыкнул Эйвери, понизив голос. — Крестник отнимал много времени?

— Не больше, чем твой в августе отнимал у тебя, — процедил Снейп. — Не лучшее время и место, чтобы обсуждать это, не находишь?

Северус не сомневался, что Эйвери не догадывается о течке Драко... Он о ней знает. Тео Нотт списывался и с крёстным, и с отцом не реже раза в неделю и, конечно, уже поделился новостью. Но также Снейп не сомневался, что дальше этих двоих информация уже не пойдёт, как никогда не пойдёт подобная информация о Теодоре дальше него самого.

Эйвери криво усмехнулся и кивнул:

— Давай найдём более подходящее место. Тебе нужно восстановить силы, а мне хотелось бы узнать об успехах в учёбе моего мальца. Что скажешь? В «Обменник»?

«Обменниками» в простонародье назывались Дома магического взаимодействия, коими пользовались не создавшие постоянных контактов альфы и омеги для взаимного и безопасного удовлетворения своих нужд и потребностей.

Что ж, идея была неплоха. Он все равно собирался в кои-то веки воспользоваться этой «социальной услугой» — течка Драко далась нелегко, да и перспектива освобождения от Поттера была довольно туманна. А компания Пожирателя, крутящегося вокруг Лорда, могла, ко всему прочему, принести множество новых и полезных сведений.

Согласившись, Снейп нашёл и отправил к Волдеморту Грейбека, распрощался с Малфоями и вместе с Эйвери отправился в Косой Переулок, в единственный «Обменник», которым не брезговал изредка пользоваться.

Дом магического взаимодействия миссис Холл был одним из самых крупных заведений такого рода в магической Британии, и определённо самым безопасным для омег и удобным для альф. А кроме того, цена была оптимальна. За вход те и другие платили всего один галлеон, и это была единственная обязательная к внесению сумма.

— Ни разу здесь не был, — Эйвери огляделся, стряхивая с мантии дождевые капли. — Неплохо…

Снейп хмыкнул и, скинув верхнюю одежду, передал подоспевшей прислуге.

— Северус! — миссис Холл — тучная женщина лет пятидесяти — вышла к новым посетителям и, увидев декана Слизерина, старательно обрадовалась. — Вы сегодня с другом?

Снейп изогнул губы в подобии улыбки. Вести светские беседы с этой предприимчивой особой ему не хотелось, он торопился. По пути сюда Северус выяснил у Эйвери, что Волдеморт сейчас одержим только одной идеей — поиском способа получения в своё распоряжение проклятого пророчества. Это было, наверное, самым безобидным увлечением Лорда, особенно, если учесть, что добраться до пророчества для него на данный момент было практически нереально. Мелкие вылазки Пожирателей Снейпа интересовали мало, хотя он старательно выслушал все байки и шуточки Эйвери — в незначительном могло промелькнуть что-то важное. Но, увы. Ничего нового и полезного для Ордена он не узнал, а значит, пора было получить то, зачем он сюда пришёл, и возвращаться в Хогвартс.

— Много сегодня страждущих? — поинтересовался Снейп у хозяйки «Обменника», направляясь в зал выбора.

— Ох, Северус, — тяжело вздохнула миссис Холл. — С каждым днём всё меньше… — и резко понизила голос: — Люди пропадают, мистер Снейп… Омеги пропадают. Говорят, Сами-Знаете-Кто действительно вернулся. Омеги боятся выходить из дома, магглорождённые уезжают… Вы помните мистера Грэма? Тут лавочка рядом была. У него и для зельеварения многое продавалось, вы должны были знать… Не помните? Так вот, уехал он вместе с семьёй, и лавочку закрыл, и дом продал…

— Миссис Холл, — перебил её Снейп. — Сегодня мы выбираем или нас?

Женщина на миг замерла, а потом очень звонко, по-девичьи рассмеялась:

— Ой, ну что вы, Северус! Все не настолько плохо! Пойдёмте, пойдёмте, господа. Выбор есть. Вы знаете, я открыла камины для постоянных клиентов, чтобы они могли беспрепятственно…

Она, как всегда, что-то, не прекращая, трещала, а Снейп осматривал помещение. Это был небольшой, плохо освещённый зал с десятью кабинками для выбора. По сути, кабинки представляли собой закрытые ширмами столики с удобными креслами. Вибрации аур течных омег чувствовались в четырёх из них, значит там было занято — альфы делали выбор.

Снейп уверенно направился к свободной кабинке и удивлённо вскинул бровь, когда Эйвери ввалился следом за ним:

— Я предпочитаю не делить омег…

— Да перестань. Выбирать будем вместе, потом тащи свою добычу куда хочешь, — хохотнул бывший школьный товарищ и тяжело повалился в кресло.

— Вам одного на двоих? — сунулась в кабинку миссис Холл и слегка нахмурила брови — подобные развлечения в этом заведении не приветствовались, но при согласии омеги это было возможно.

Снейп поморщился:

— Разных… И комнаты разные, пожалуйста, — добавил он на всякий случай.

На стол тут же легли два портключа, а женщина вновь вопросительно взглянула на альф:

— Предпочтения? Пожелания?

Северус устало вздохнул.

— Пусть придут те, кому нужнее. Первая половина эструса предпочтительней.

— Конечно, господа, конечно… Спасибо, Северус…

— И помоложе! — бросил Эйвери ей в спину, придя в себя после столь неожиданного «сервиса» и тут же начав наглеть.

Снейп криво усмехнулся. Да, это заведение ему нравилось именно этим, когда-то традиционным в магическом сообществе, равным отношением к альфам и омегам. Ведь, по сути, это именно они — альфы — были в данной ситуации шлюхами, продающими себя за магическую подпитку, это их пользовали жаждущие секса омеги. И многие светлые периодически пытались об этом напомнить, в вечном поиске хоть чего-то позитивного в своём положении. А так как подобные «Обменники» очень часто открывали именно омеги, отношение к альфам в них было соответствующим… Впрочем, они и закрывались столь же быстро, не находя достаточного предложения от альф.

В кабинку вошёл молодой мужчина лет тридцати и нерешительно замер у порога. Пульсация ауры была сильна — течка началась недавно. Омега быстро, поверхностно дышал и судорожно сжимал и разжимал кулаки, но почему-то первого шага не делал, хотя вполне мог сейчас попробовать выбрать и уделить внимание кому-то одному. Снейп уже собирался схватить его за руку и активировать портключ, когда заметил небольшое влажное пятно на свободном халате парня в области груди. Удивление было велико, и Северус даже не пытался этого скрыть:

— Кормишь?

Взгляд парня убежал в сторону и, кажется, омега готов был выскочить прочь, но Северус поймал его за руку:

— А где твой альфа?

Омеги так редко шли на роды, что мир почти забыл о такой способности этих удивительных созданий. И уж совершенно точно ни один из современных омег не стал бы рожать без постоянного партнёра. А если есть партнёр, зачем пользоваться «Обменником»?

— Погиб, — едва заметно дрогнули губы парня, но он тут же вновь перевёл взгляд на Снейпа и прямо спросил: — Поможете, или молоко смущает?

— Смущает? — подал голос Эйвери и подался вперёд, выпуская небольшой возбуждающий тёмный поток. — Да ты с ума сошёл, дорогой… Это же нереальная экзотика! А пососать дашь?

Уже поплывший омега смущённо улыбнулся и шагнул к нему, развязывая халат. Снейп с интересом наблюдал, как одеяние соскальзывает с парня, открывая взгляду полностью обнажённое, крепкое тело. Нет, женская грудь у кормящих омег не вырастала, хотя в учебниках по магической анатомии была нарисована именно она. Но сейчас Северус смотрел не на картинку в учебнике, а на реально родившего омегу. Соски были крупнее обычного и словно припухли, но в остальном отличий от хорошо накаченной мужской груди было немного.

— Какой ты вкусный, — мурлыкал Эйвери, лаская языком правый сосок парня и пальцами сжимая его ягодицы. — Покажи дырку… Я там не потеряюсь?

— Покажи член, — пробормотал омега, одной рукой поглаживая собственный ствол, а другой зарываясь в волосы ласкающего его грудь мужчины. — Мне бы тоже не хотелось... потерь…

Снейп хмыкнул и толкнул по столешнице портключ. Наблюдать за их «знакомством» он не собирался, тем более, что в кабинку уже неуверенно шагнул ещё один парень. Эйвери всё понял правильно, и мгновение спустя, ни его, ни кормящего омеги рядом уже не было, а Северус, слегка прищурившись, рассматривал застывшего у входа паренька.

Этот был моложе. Лет двадцать, не больше и… Он был знаком Снейпу.

— Здравствуйте, профессор, — пробормотал Теренс Хиггс и слегка улыбнулся. — Не думал, что увижу здесь вас.

— Да, мир тесен, — задумчиво пробормотал Снейп. — Особенно магический мир.

Он знал, что Хиггс омега, как знал всех выпущенных за время деканства на Слизерине «своих» омежек. Но действительно никогда не задумывался, что те дети, которые уходили из школы после выпускного бала, однажды могут попасться на его пути в качестве партнёров.

— Я… Могу позвать следующего, — пробормотал Теренс, по-своему расценив задумчивый взгляд бывшего учителя и уже шагнув было назад.

— Сколько дней, мистер Хиггс? — остановил его Снейп, прекрасно ощущая, что парень едва держится, а когда сюда сегодня заглянет другой альфа, и заглянет ли — одному Мерлину известно.

— Третий, — тихо выдохнул Хиггс, замерев на пороге.

Северус вздохнул и, протянув руку, взял его за запястье:

— Пойдёмте… Поможем друг другу…

  
Комнаты были небольшими, помещалась только кровать с одной тумбочкой, зеркало с вешалкой и крохотный столик, на котором стояли подсвечник с тремя несгорающими свечами, бутылка вина с парой бокалов и тарелка с фруктами. Кроме того, нужно отдать миссис Холл должное, в каждом номере имелись туалет и душевая кабинка.

— Тебе нужно в душ? — спросил Снейп, расстёгивая мантию.

Парень облизал губы и шагнул к нему:

— Нет, я готов. Только противозачаточные…

Северус бросил взгляд на тумбочку, где должны были лежать контрацептивы. Небольшая коробочка с парой анальных свечей была на месте.

— Вставишь? — прохрипел парень и тут же залился краской. — Простите… Это… Это не я…

Снейп слегка усмехнулся. Их магии не было дела, что когда-то они явлись учителем и учеником. Светлая аура Теренса настойчивым, требовательным пульсаром прошивала тело его профессора, и в ответ тёмная энергия альфы рвалась из-под контроля, в жажде поскорее отключить сознание парня и получить столь нужную ей подпитку.

— Вставлю, — откликнулся Северус и прошёлся по телу Хиггса магическим потоком, снимая табу, позволяя омеге раскрепоститься. — Раздевайся.

Халат слетел с Теренса мгновенно, а ещё секунду спустя парень стоял на четвереньках посреди кровати и бесстыдно разводил руками крепкие округлые ягодицы.

Снейп не торопился. Скинув мантию и аккуратно повесив её на вешалку, он взял с тумбочки контрацептив и присел на край постели. Анус Хиггса возбуждённо пульсировал и влажно поблёскивал в свете свечей. Темнеющие ореолом вокруг покрасневшего отверстия короткие волоски, как ни странно, только добавляли этому отверстию привлекательности, напоминая Снейпу, что наконец-то перед ним взрослый мужчина, а не мальчик-подросток, и можно отпустить собственные инстинкты.

Распаковав свечку, Северус слегка тронул подушечкой пальцы дрогнувший и резко сжавшийся анус:

— Покажи, как ты меня хочешь…

Теренс тихо застонал и подался назад. Припухшие от возбуждения края ануса немного разошлись, и палец Снейпа легко проскользнул внутрь. Мягко, тепло, влажно, не тесно, но и не слишком свободно — идеально. Северус почувствовал, как заныл давно вставший член, заявляя о своей готовности ворваться в эту глубину и хорошенько отодрать парня, постанывающего сейчас даже от ощущения пальца в заднем проходе. Нужно было ввести свечку…

Он аккуратно ввёл контрацептив как можно глубже, попутно не преминув огладить скользкие стенки кишки и вызвав этим у Хиггса хриплый громкий стон и попытку насадиться посильней.

— Терпение, мистер Хиггс, — насмешливо бросил он, легонько шлёпнув парня по оттопыренной заднице. — Ноги шире.

Теренс послушно расставил колени и сильнее прогнулся в пояснице. Снейп оставил его анус, в котором плавилась и быстро всасывалась противозачаточная суппозитория, аккуратно помял висящие яички, пощекотал ногтем уздечку подрагивающего от напряжения члена…

— В ящике тумбочки должны быть, — прохрипел Хиггс.

Снейп не сразу понял, о чём он, удивлённо вскинув бровь. Но потом сообразил — ремешки. Да, давно он не заглядывал сюда…

Кожаные ремешки повиновались невербальному желанию альфы. Застегнув один на мошонке Теренса, Снейп с интересом проследил, как вещица ужалась, крепко перетянув яички.

— Не могу больше, — прошептал парень. — Пожалуйста…

— Контрацептив должен подействовать, мистер Хиггс, — откликнулся Снейп, расстёгивая рубашку. — Пара минут вас не убьёт, а вот от возможных неприятностей избавит. Поработай мышцами, будет быстрее.

Он разделся и, аккуратно сложив одежду, подошёл к парню, старательно сжимающему и разжимающему анус.

— Всё? — с надеждой выдохнул Теренс.

— Расслабься, — Снейп снова ввёл в его задний проход палец и слегка улыбнулся, почувствовав на собственном стоящем члене чужую ладонь.

— Никогда не думал, что мне посчастливится… — забормотал Хиггс, кажется уже совсем не понимая, что несёт.

— Ох уж эта течка, да, мистер Хиггс? — хмыкнул Снейп, вытаскивая палец и заменяя его на более подходящий для омежьего ануса орган.

  
Парень громко и протяжно стонал, выгибался, то подаваясь назад, то, напротив, пытаясь соскочить со слишком резко вгоняемого в него члена. Его магический фон начал пульсировать быстрее, при этом сжимаясь, словно пружина, готовясь к выплеску, и Снейп чувствовал, как внутри становится всё горячее, как светлая энергия тысячей иголочек пронзает член альфы, требуя «узел»… Теренс остервенело дергал себя за побагровевший от напряжения пенис, не в силах уже даже стонать — пересохло горло, и связки выдавали странные хрипы… И Снейп отпустил себя…

Тёмная магия полилась из него свободно, окутывая парня с ног до головы, а у основания члена собрался плотный энергетический шар размером с крупное яблоко, сильно распёрший задний проход Хиггса и накрепко сцепивший друг с другом два тела. Внутренности Теренса отозвались жаркой пульсацией. С тихим рыком Северус кончил в горячую, мокрую, ставшую ужасно тесной глубину омежьей прямой кишки, а доли секунды спустя парень под ним забился в долгом, мучительном анальном оргазме… И по уретре Снейпа потекла тёплая, ласковая светлая энергия, наполняя альфу эйфорией магической «сытости». Северус склонился над дрожащим в напряжении множественного оргазма Теренсом, обнял его поперёк груди и, прижав спиной к себе, ловко перевернул и уложил на бок рядом с собой.

— Спасибо, — прошептал он, в блаженстве закрывая глаза и прекрасно осознавая, что Хиггс сейчас его не слышит.

Несколько минут спустя, почувствовав, что «узел» наполовину растворился, а значит, его тело уже достаточно напиталось донорской светлой магией, Снейп скользнул пальцами парню в пах и, тронув ремешок на опухших яичках, осторожно снял ослабевший вмиг «предохранитель». Теренс забился в его руках, выстреливая густым семенем на смятые простыни, и несколько секунд спустя, закрыв лицо руками, прерывисто выдохнул.

— Всё хорошо, Теренс, — прошептал Снейп, ласково поглаживая его по вздрагивающему в сухих рыданиях боку, скользя ладонью по бедру и возвращаясь обратно. — Всё хорошо…

— Ненавижу себя, — прошептал Хиггс столь привычную и свойственную омегам фразу, фразу, которую теперь Северусу приходилось слышать и от самого родного для него в этом мире человечка — Драко Малфоя… И, он сам не знал, почему вспомнил о нём, от зеленоглазого недоразумения — Гарри Поттера.

Теренс успокоился достаточно быстро. Извинился за истерику и, взяв полотенце, скрылся в душевой. Наверное, парень надеялся, что, когда он выйдет, бывшего учителя уже не будет, но Снейп остался. Болтовня миссис Холл о пропадающих людях не давала ему покоя. Он просто обязан был удостовериться, что его студент, пусть и бывший, доберётся до дома целым и невредимым.

Хиггс удивился намерению Северуса, немного смутился, но согласился на провожатого в его лице, тем более, что сейчас не был способен не только защитить себя в случае нападения, но и банально аппарировать к дому.

— Спасибо, сэр, — старательно пряча взгляд пробормотал Теренс, когда они оказались у двери небольшого, но, кажется, очень уютного внутри домика.

Снейп улыбнулся уголком губ:

— С родителями живешь?

— С женой и дочкой, — на лице парня мелькнула нежность.

И словно подтверждая его слова, дверь домика распахнулась, явив мужчинам симпатичную молодую ведьмочку:

— Теренс… Ты вернулся? Здравствуйте…

На губах парня тут же расцвела улыбка:

— Хейлин, познакомься, это профессор Снейп, мой бывший учитель, декан Слизерина. Профессор, это моя жена, Хейлин Хиггс, — последнее словосочетание Теренс произнёс с нескрываемой гордостью.

— Очень приятно, миссис Хиггс, — вежливо улыбнулся Северус и вновь взглянул на парня. — Мне пора…

— Да… Да, конечно, сэр… А… Вы завтра?..

Снейп отрицательно качнул головой:

— Я не могу.

— Да, — Снейп слышал, как в голосе Хиггса вновь дрогнули стыд и безнадёга. — Я понимаю. Извините.

— Пользуйтесь камином, Теренс, я договорился с миссис Холл.

Он почему-то чувствовал себя виноватым перед ним. Будучи давно непробиваемым циником, Снейп прекрасно понимал, что в подобном положении находятся практически все омеги современного магического мира, и он один не может помочь каждому из них. Потому он старался просто не думать об этом и не трепать себе нервы. Но сейчас почему-то чувствовал вину, тревогу и ощущение собственного бессилия. Крайне неприятные ощущения.

Резко развернувшись на каблуках, Северус Снейп быстро зашагал прочь. Глухая тревога гнала его в Хогвартс. Нужно было проверить, всё ли в порядке у Драко… И у Поттера, будь он неладен.

В воскресном «Пророке» вышла неприметная заметка о бесследном исчезновении Теренса Хиггса, но профессор Снейп её не заметил.


	4. Открытия и откровения

Мысль о Клювокрыле вновь кольнула укором совести, и Сириус, распахнув глаза, уставился в светлеющий потолок… Впрочем, практически тут же Блэк успокоил эти совершенно бесполезные душевные муки напоминанием себе об оставленной зверю еде и воде, о Молли Уизли, которая обязательно заглянет в течение пары дней, и о том, что он, в любом случае, не мог взять Клювокрыла с собой, а значит, и самобичевание здесь лишено смысла.

Сириус потянулся и блаженно улыбнулся, ощущая с двух сторон тепло голых тел и мягкую вибрацию аур течных омег, а внутри клокотание обновлённой магической силы. Он не понимал альф, предпочитающих омегам женщин. При всём уважении к женскому полу, этот самый пол рядом не стоял с совершенными во всех отношениях светлыми магами. Возможно, за время отсидки он просто слишком изголодался. Ни о чём Сириус не мечтал в Азкабане так сильно, как об узкой заднице молоденького течного омежки.

Он бы, не раздумывая, связал себя священными узами магического брака с каким-нибудь симпатичным светлым… Если бы не чёртов Волдеморт, чтоб ему только бабы давали! Хотя… Где ж их взять — омег, готовых на магический брак? Только среди чистокровных искать, там, где верность магическим традициям впитывается с молоком матери и довлеет над проникающей в волшебный мир извне и укореняющейся в нём всё активней «моралью большинства», естественной для магглов и бет и неприемлемой для альф и омег. Но Сириус совершенно точно никогда бы не связался с чистокровным позёром. Когда-то давно тема омег была единственным камнем преткновения в их отношениях с Джеймсом, который, будучи альфой, тем не менее, считал мерзостью «акты магического взаимодействия» и довольствовался силой беты ради верности любимой женщине, но несмотря на это своё влияние друг на Сириуса всё же оказал. А может быть, и не только друг, но и ненавистные родственнички… Так или иначе, всё что имело отношение к аристократии магического общества, вызывало у Блэка отторжение, и он совершенно не собирался снова связываться с этой самой аристократией ни под каким предлогом.

Рядом завозился один из омег, и Сириус очнулся. Пора было сваливать, пока эти двое не проснулись. Не любил Блэк омежьей неловкости, наступающей с облегчением симптомов течки и с прояснением сознания, ненавидел он их взгляды жертв насилия, в особенности свойственные молоденьким мальчишкам, коих он, естественно, предпочитал своему поколению тридцати-сорокалетних.

Этих двоих он перехватил три дня назад у обменника. Подпитка была жизненно необходима для задуманного им, а соваться внутрь этого чудесного заведения он не рискнул, отдавая себе отчёт, что если Дамблдор уже обнаружил его побег, то искать его будут прежде всего именно здесь. Поэтому он больше часа выжидал в тёмном проулке по соседству, поражаясь, что за всё это время в двери обменника вошли только один немолодой омега и пара альф. Неужели в женских сплетнях, которые ему старательно пересказывала Молли при каждом посещении его домашней тюрьмы, была доля правды, и омеги действительно исчезали? Или всё с точностью до наоборот, и светлые не появляются в общественных местах благодаря этим слухам? Впрочем, об исчезновении волшебников писали в каждом «Пророке», но, естественно, без указания истинного пола пропавших.

Сириус продрог до костей, а холод и сырость он ненавидел всем своим существом со времён Азкабана. Потому сейчас уже готов был плюнуть на гиблую идею поймать омежку на входе и собирался было отправиться в Лютный, где течного омегу можно было купить, как обычную шлюху (альфьей натуре это претило, но выбора особого не было) когда у дверей обменника вдруг материализовались два паренька лет восемнадцати. Мальчишки мощно пульсировали аурами, причём совершенно в унисон, и так же синхронно дрожали от страха и возбуждения их тела. Они неуверенно подошли ко входу и замерли на пороге, не решаясь взяться за дверной молоточек.

Сириус действовал молниеносно. Мгновенно оказавшись за спинами не успевших даже испугаться парней, он выпустил в них тёмный поток и подхватил под руки уже готовых мурлыкать и подставляться ласкам, покорных власти альфы омежек.

Парни оказались близняшками. Такого у Блэка не случалось ни разу в жизни. Впрочем, опыт у него был не такой большой, как хотелось бы, Азкабан отобрал слишком много. Что ж, кажется, настала пора навёрстывать.

Их ауры казались «сообщающимися сосудами». Блэк выкачивал одного, и он тут же наполнялся готовой к выплеску энергией от неудовлетворённого брата; сливал второго — и тот мгновенно возбуждался снова, «заражаясь» от близнеца. Сумасшедший коктейль оргазмов и магической эйфории, без перерыва следующих друг за другом, опьянял не хуже огневиски, и в этом пьяном угаре Блэк забылся почти на трое суток, «отрываясь» как никогда раньше и выпуская омег из постели (но не из возбуждающих чар) только, чтобы перекусить или, напротив, облегчиться. Кажется, вчера он так и уснул в одном из них, не дождавшись исчезновения узла.

Сейчас Сириус заботливо оплёл ауры парней сильным тёмным фоном, в благодарность за подаренные секс и магию блокируя свечение на максимально возможный период в тридцать часов, после чего выбрался из постели, беззвучно собрал вещи и вскоре выскользнул из небольшой квартирки на втором этаже покосившегося домишки.

Его путь лежал на север. Как и везде, в магической части Лондона безлюднее всего было в предрассветье, а значит, это время являлось самым безопасным для передвижения, и проснулся Сириус очень вовремя — небо на востоке едва начало светлеть. Маггловских денег не было, и добраться до пункта назначения транспортом возможности не представлялось, поэтому Блэк обернулся зверем и через полтора часа уже бежал по обочине трассы на Питерборо.

Впрочем бежал недолго. Мили через две его обогнал и, съехав с дороги, притормозил старенький двухдверный пикап.

— Парень, ты чей такой? — молодой маггл открыл дверь и, выпрыгнув из машины, направился к дружелюбно завилявшему хвостом Сириусу: — Подвезти?

Блэк согласно гавкнул и, подбежав к автомобилю, встал на задние лапы, стукнув когтями передних о кузов, всем своим видом показывая, что на кабину не претендует.

— Вот, я как раз собирался сказать, что на сидения с такими грязными лапами не пущу, но ты, кажется, умнее многих двуногих, — усмехнулся маггл, откидывая задний борт, и, когда огромный пёс вновь согласно гавкнул, приглашающе взмахнул рукой: — Прошу, сэр. Только не нагадь там. Захочешь отлить, стучи лапой в окно.

Сириус презрительно фыркнул, давая понять, что подобные опасения хозяина машины считает оскорбительными для себя. Парень только хмыкнул, закрывая борт, и, пожелав им обоим ровной дороги, вернулся за руль.

Дорога была сносной. Во всяком случае, Сириуса не кидало от борта к борту, да и голубое небо с первыми лучами холодного, почти зимнего солнца очень радовали — дождь сейчас был бы малоприятен даже при наличии густого собачьего меха. В общем, Блэк, довольный подвернувшейся удачей, сидел в кузове и любовался видами.

Маггл вёл, не спеша, может, действительно не торопился, а может быть, жалел пса. Впрочем, Сириус не переживал о скорости, всё равно до темноты у него оставалось слишком много времени, а при свете дня в вероятное убежище Волдеморта он соваться не собирался — Блэк был смельчаком, но не идиотом!

Он думал об этом разведывательном походе с того момента, как в августе выведал у Гарри все подробности воскрешения Реддла. Что, если эта мразь до сих пор прячется где-то там — «на земле предков»? Он просто обязан был проверить!

Сириус до сих пор не понимал, почему Дамблдор не прижмёт к ногтю Снейпа и не выяснит, где тот встречается с Волдемортом. Чего уж проще! Молли и Артур утверждали, что у старика есть какой-то свой план, но Блэк, грешным делом, всё чаще задумывался о том, сколь сильно не подходит омеге роль военачальника, подозревая, что Дамблдор со своей светлой сущностью не совсем адекватно видит ситуацию, словно ребёнок мечтая о всеобщем примирении. Да и, при всём уважении, стар уже великий чародей, стар. Не маразматик, конечно, но возраст, как не крути, своё берёт…

Отворотка на Питерборо вывела Блэка из задумчивости. Нужно быть внимательней. Ещё миль двадцать, и пора высаживаться.

На нужном повороте Сириус заскрёб лапой в окно доброму магглу и старательно заскулил. Парень практически сразу свернул на обочину и притормозил. Прощание было недолгим. Блэк выпрыгнул из кузова, благодарно вильнул хвостом и был таков, искренне пожелав своему водителю удачи в любых делах минимум на месяц.

До Литтл-Хэнглтона ему предстояло пройти миль пятнадцать на восток, и, вначале припустивший бегом, чтобы поскорей скрыться с глаз маггла, Сириус перешёл на шаг, как только тот исчез из виду… торопиться было некуда.

Деревушка оказалась небольшой и малонаселённой. Половина домов выглядели пустующими, хотя ещё недавно в них, судя по запаху, жили люди… Но запахи магглов или их отсутствия оказались отнюдь не самым интересным для Блэка обонятельным исследованием. Куда важнее стало открытие, что каждый куст здесь насквозь провонял оборотнями. Это было плохо. Если собака учуяла волка, то и волк учует собаку. Но, с другой стороны… Это означало, что «копает» Сириус в верном направлении…

Решив дождаться ночи подальше от дома Реддлов, Блэк нашёл старую нежилую развалюху на самом отшибе, словно и вовсе не принадлежавшую к Литтл-Хэнглтону. Волчья вонь здесь почти не ощущалась, и Сириус уже собирался укрыться тут от взглядов и поднявшегося ветра, но за несколько десятков ярдов до цели замер. От лачуги веяло магией. Древней, тёмной и пугающе голодной магией — этакая чёрная дыра. Сириус отступил и огляделся. Земля вокруг была словно выжжена. Мёртвые, почерневшие деревья, и ни одного намёка на то, что летом во дворе росли хотя бы сорняки… Блэк принюхался. Ничего живого. Ни птиц, ни грызунов. Даже клопов не было! Что-то в этом доме сосало энергию жизни из всего вокруг…

Блэк обошёл дом несколько раз. Врождённые азарт и любовь к приключениям требовали войти в лачугу и узнать, в чём дело, но где-то в самой глубине души жалобно попискивали крохотный инстинкт самосохранения и ошмётки благоразумия. Он слышал о существовании темномагических артефактов, к которым подойти могли только очень сильные омеги, ибо из любого другого «вещицы» высасывали всякую живую энергию, будь она магической, маггловской или, как у оборотней, звериной. Могло ли быть, что подобная гадость обитала здесь? Если да, тогда Сириус, войдя в домик, может больше оттуда не выйти, а он явился в эту дыру вовсе не для того, чтобы бессмысленно и бездарно сгинуть…

Решив, что расскажет о творящемся здесь Дамблдору, Блэк залёг под кустом практически на границе «зоны поражения» и стал ждать.

Сумрак опустился довольно скоро. До зимнего солнцестояния оставалось чуть больше месяца, поэтому день был короток, а ночь длинна, и сейчас это играло на руку Фениксовскому разведчику. Тщательно принюхиваясь и мысленно обругивая начавшийся дождь, огромный чёрный пёс проскользнул по деревенским улочкам и вскоре уже аккуратно крался по дороге, ведущей прямиком к старому, нежилому, а потому довольно мрачному особняку.

На середине пути от деревни к дому Сириус облегчённо вздохнул. Вонь вервольфов чувствовалась, но лишь как остаточная — волки бывали в этих местах довольно часто, но их не было здесь сейчас. Запах взрослого самца оборотня являлся довольно резким и отлично знакомым Блэку обонятельным образом, поэтому в своём анализе анимаг не сомневался — можно было двигаться смелей. Но за десять ярдов от старинного особняка Сириус безотчётно притормозил и ощетинился. Дом вонял кровью, человеческими испражнениями и… смертью.

Беззвучной тенью скользнув к зданию, Блэк обошёл его в поисках возможного пути проникновения, однако особняк оказался неприступен для пса. Наглухо закрытые двери, заколоченные окна, каменные стены… Ни одной лазейки. Но кое-что полезное он все же выяснил: внутри засели несколько Пожирателей — десятерых магов сквозь приоткрытое окно второго этажа он учуял совершенно точно… И среди них узнал своего личного кровного врага: Питера Петтигрю. Сомнений не оставалось — в доме располагалось тайное гнездо Волдеморта…

С трудом сдержав рвущийся из груди рык, Сириус отступил, он должен был найти способ проникнуть внутрь! Только вот, как?

Особняк выглядел довольно древним зданием, и Блэк решил поискать, нет ли рядом строений поменьше, возможно, связанных с подвалом дома подземными ходами.

Хозяйственные постройки обнаружились ярдах в сорока на север, и нашёл их Сириус скорее по запаху, нежели сумел различить в темноте с помощью зрения — именно отсюда сильнее всего смердело разложением. Уже подозревая, что он может там увидеть, анимаг бросился к небольшому покосившемуся деревянному строению, на ходу перекидываясь в человека и чувствуя, как к горлу подступает тошнота от предчувствия неприятного зрелища.

Распахнувшаяся в ответ на «Алохомору» дверь выпустила поток зловония, и Блэк даже слегка отвернулся, безотчётно пытаясь уйти от этого осязаемого, густого и тёплого запаха смерти. Шагнув внутрь и прикрыв за собой дверь, Сириус, наконец, зажег «Люмос»…

Он несколько секунд стоял неподвижно, молча глядя на гору из пары десятков обнажённых окровавленных тел, беспорядочно сваленных друг на друга. Мужчины. Разных возрастов, разного сложения… Объединяло их только одно — это были омеги. Слабый магический фон светлых ещё едва уловимо мерцал над верхними телами, видимо, умершими позже тех, что лежали внизу. Омеги в течке…

Сириус, не веря собственным глазам, шагнул ближе. Мертвецы, все до одного, были оскоплены, а их распахнутые глаза почернели, словно выгорели изнутри. Бабьи слухи оказались не слухами… Омеги действительно пропадали — этот безносый ублюдок выкачивал их досуха и убивал…

Но… Как? Он же, чёрт возьми — альфа!

Блэк понимал, что иного объяснения нет, но это понимание всё равно вызывало слишком сильный диссонанс с его мировосприятием. Альфа может быть жестоким, безжалостным ублюдком по отношению к магглам, к бетам, к женщинам и детям… Но не к половозрелому омеге! Здесь включались древнейшие природные механизмы сохранения магического равновесия! Ни один альфа не был способен пойти наперекор самой сути волшебного мироустройства! Этого никогда не понял бы бета, это было непонятно для женщин-ведьм, но альфе альфа мог не объяснять, почему он ни за что не пройдёт мимо попавшего в беду омеги, почему даже внешняя жесткость в управлении течным, не способным мыслить трезво светлым никогда не перешагнёт границы уважения к партнёру, никогда не оскорбит, не обидит, не причинит вреда.

Всё ещё ощущая неприятную щекотку где-то под теменной костью от осознания неправильности, невозможности происходящего, Блэк ринулся к дому. Нужно было проникнуть внутрь, нужно было выяснить, есть ли там живые омеги и, если да, вытащить их отсюда…

Глухой хлопок аппарации заставил его резко затормозить. Сириус поскользнулся и едва не вылетел из-за угла прямо на вновь прибывших. Присев на корточки и скрывшись за лысыми кустами терновника, он замер, наблюдая, как два Пожирателя — удивительно похожие друг на друга мужчина и женщина — тащат к дому то ли бесчувственного, то ли парализованного заклятьями течного омегу.

— Тяжёлый, с-сука, — хрипел под ношей коренастый, сутулый бета. — Почему эти дырки хотя бы комплекцией не походят на девок?..

— Ничего, — так же хрипло загоготала его низкорослая спутница. — Сейчас Хвост его облегчит, заодно и на девку похожим сделает… Открывай…

Альфа в Сириусе не позволил даже пискнуть трезвому рассудку аристократа. Двойной «Ступефай» отшвырнул Пожирателей на несколько ярдов назад, Блэк в одном рывке оказался рядом с неподвижным омегой и, прикрыв его собой от летящих в них проклятий, аппарировал прочь.

Прыгнуть далеко не вышло. Сириус трансгрессировал, не обдумывая, главной задачей было спасение светлого от страшной участи ему подобных, поэтому вышвырнуло их в пятнадцати милях от Литтл-Хэнглтона, на том самом повороте, где утром его высадил маггл.

Крепко прижимая к себе парня, Блэк скатился вместе с ним под ближайший куст у обочины, окутал тёмным шлейфом, блокируя пульсацию эструса — беты не чувствуют, но вдруг среди тех, кто бросится в погоню, будут альфы — и только после этого направил палочку на омегу, смотрящего неподвижным светящимся взглядом в затянутое тучами ночное небо:

— Фините Инкантатем! — и крепко стиснул в объятиях рванувшегося тут же парня. — Тише-тише, всё хорошо, тише…

— Кто… Чего они хотели? Кто вы? — хрипел омега, тяжело дыша, но, кажется, больше не пытаясь вырваться.

Сириус отпустил его и, заглянув в глаза, негромко ответил:

— Ничего хорошего они не хотели. Сириус Блэк. А ты?

— Теренс… Теренс Хиггс, — прохрипел парень и зашарил пальцами по карманам.

— Вряд ли они оставили тебе палочку, — хмуро буркнул альфа, наблюдая за ним.

— Не оставили, — кивнул Теренс. — Я надеялся хотя бы на сигареты…

— Давай-ка убираться отсюда. Мы слишком близко, чтобы курить.

Блэк протянул парню руку, и тот, вздохнув, безропотно сжал его ладонь, сдаваясь на милость альфе.

***

Если бы не Финниган, Гарри, наверное, давно бы сорвался и сделал бы какую-нибудь глупость… Типа прыжка с Астрономической башни. В первый же вечер этого внезапного кошмара, который окружающие Поттера волшебники совершенно буднично обзывали стыдным словом «течка», Шеймус встретил Гарри у портрета Полной Дамы и, схватив за руку, потянул в сторону:

— Пойдём, поговорим…

Поттер выдернул руку из пальцев товарища, но покорно пошёл следом, возвращаться в гостиную, в любом случае, не особо хотелось.

— Финниган, скоро отбой, если нас здесь найдут… — начал Гарри, чувствуя, что они довольно далеко ушли от входа в свою гостиную.

— Не найдут. Иди сюда… — Шеймус, вдруг нырнул в какую-то тень и скрылся из виду, потянув за собой товарища.

Гарри шагнул следом и оказался в кромешной темноте. Он обернулся, но светлого коридора за спиной не увидел. Стало немного не по себе.

— Где мы? — спросил он, не особо надеясь услышать ответ.

— В Тёмной Арке, — раздался голос Финнигана прямо у него над ухом. — Здесь можно прятаться от глаз и ушей… Только не знаешь, где из неё выйдешь, она блуждает… Или мы в ней блуждаем.

— Ясно, — буркнул Гарри, совершенно ничего не поняв. — И что мы здесь делаем?

Он вытащил палочку и попытался зажечь «Люмос».

— Не выйдет, — усмехнулся рядом Шеймус. — Вернее, он горит, но мы не успеваем этого увидеть, Арка поглощает. Ты меня слышишь только потому, что я держу тебя за руку.

Поттер только сейчас понял, что пальцы друга по-прежнему сжимают его запястье.

— Ясно, — снова растерянно повторил Гарри.

— Ты у Снейпа был? — вдруг резко сменил тему Финниган.

Гарри почувствовал, как начинают гореть огнём щёки и уши. Он не хотел об этом говорить. Он не хотел об этом даже вспоминать. Ему безумно хотелось уснуть и больше не просыпаться… Да только сказок не бывает, и завтра утром его снова ждал Снейп с утренней клизмой и свежим тампоном… Гарри вновь затошнило, и от этого изменилось дыхание, на что Финниган отреагировал мгновенно:

— Гарри, тебе плохо?

— Нормально, — выдавил Поттер. — Если ты хотел поговорить о моём… Моём состоянии, то… Это не лучшая мысль, Шеймус.

— Не совсем об этом… Вернее об этом, но… Короче… Гарри, не рассказывай об этом никому. Ну, Уизли там, Грейнджер…

Поттер усмехнулся:

— Считаешь, я жажду рассказать, что у меня из задницы… Дьявол… — он поперхнулся собственными словами и вдруг понял, что поговорить «об этом» ему действительно нужно, и, совершенно точно, Финниган — лучшая кандидатура на роль собеседника, хотя бы потому, что он был в курсе происходящего. — Что это такое, Шеймус?

— «Сила первенца», — откликнулся Финниган. — Некоторые маги рождаются со знаком силы. Их магический фон выше других, чаще всего, гораздо выше. Их называют отмеченными «Силой первенца», потому что такие мальчики не рождаются вторыми или третьими в семье… Да и после их рождения редко бывают ещё дети у тех же родителей, а если бывают, то и больные случаются, и сквибы… Мы… Отмеченные словно берут на себя весь магический потенциал своего рода.

— Ты тоже такой? — перебил его Гарри, уцепившись за это «мы».

— Да, я тоже омега, — Шеймус, кажется, даже кивнул в подтверждение. — И Малфой, оказывается… Я не знал. Так вот… Сначала мы все одинаковые и даже от бет… Ну, от середнячков типа Уизли или девочек… Сначала мы от них почти не отличаемся… И от них, и друг от друга. А с пятнадцати до восемнадцати лет омеги начинают созревать… Течки начинаются… Мы становимся магически сильнее. Мы становимся источниками магии. Светлой магии. А другие… Альфы… Созревают в восемнадцать-девятнадцать лет.

— У них тоже эти… Течки? — Гарри упрямо запинался на этом слове.

— Нет. У них другая анатомия… Мы носители женской магии, а они — мужской, мы источаем светлую магию, а они её поглощают и перерабатывают в тёмную…

— Они плохие? — совсем по-детски спросил Поттер.

Шеймус усмехнулся:

— В каком-то роде… Они тёмные. Их магия — магия разрушения, магия ночи, магия смерти… Твой крёстный тоже альфа… Он плохой?

— Сириус? — поражённо выдохнул Гарри. — Нет! Ты ошибаешься! Бродяга не тёмный…

— Тёмный, — уверенно буркнул Финниган. — Иначе он не был бы твоим крёстным. Отмеченным «Силой первенца» в крёстные берут только альф, чтобы… Всё, что делал с тобой Снейп, называется блокировкой эструса. Омегам нужны альфы, чтобы раз в месяц избавлять от неприятных симптомов течки, альфам нужны омеги, чтобы во время этих «избавлений» те питали их силой.

— Как?.. — голос Гарри сел, и он не смог договорить, но Шеймус понял вопрос:

— Через секс, — буркнул он. — Нам во время течек крышу сносит. Тело требует сово… близости с… С мужчиной… С альфой… Бета тебе не поможет, потому что альфа во время оргазма выпускает поток тёмной энергии, энергии покоя, смерти, если хочешь… Она окутывает омегу и на некоторое время блокирует неприятные ощущения, непроходящее возбуждение… Ну, всё то, что ты сегодня начал чувствовать. А в ответ альфа высасывает из омеги светлую магию, наполняющую тёмного жизнью. Это называется магическим взаимодействием. Мы нужны друг другу, понимаешь?

Гарри ошарашенно тряхнул головой:

— Сириус… Он будет меня тра…

— Нет! — хихикнув, перебил его Шеймус. — Ты что! Он же твой крёстный! Он для того и нужен, чтобы ты мог переживать течки до совершеннолетия без… Ну, не лишаясь девственности… Снейп же тебя не трахал.

— Нет! — кажется, чуть быстрее и громче, чем нужно, воскликнул Гарри, но тут же стушевался: — Он…

— Я знаю, — тихо усмехнулся Финниган. — Не представляю, как это делает Снейп, но механизм блокировки течки я знаю. Вот, то же самое должен делать с тобой твой Сириус. Понимаешь? Крёстный в каком-то роде жертвует собой. Отдавая тебе тёмную магию и не получая взамен светлую, альфа слабеет… Это как голод, жажда, недосып и воздержание в одном флаконе. Почему твой крёстный не здесь? Мой никогда не позволил бы другому альфе выполнять его функции…

— Не знаю, — хрипло выдавил Гарри.

Он был почти уверен, что намного легче перенёс бы все те унизительные процедуры, которые проводил с ним сегодня профессор Снейп, будь на месте того Сириус. И почему-то ему вдруг стало чертовски обидно, что Бродяга не рассказал ему всего этого раньше, что он не был с ним в его первый день этого ада…

— Наверное, его не известили, — предположил Шеймус. — Напиши ему письмо.

— Он чем-то занят, — буркнул Поттер, не сумев всё же полностью подавить в голосе обиду, и поспешил переключить разговор с Блэка в другое, не менее волнующее его русло. — Значит, мы… Эти… Геи?

Финниган тихо хмыкнул:

— В идеале… В идеале после совершеннолетия омега находит себе альфу, и они заключают магический брак. И тогда нет мучительных течек у одного, и никогда не бывает магического истощения у другого, пара как бы… Становится целым… Понимаешь?

— Нет, — хмуро бросил Гарри. — Я не хочу становиться целым с каким-то мужиком.

— Не ты первый, — невесело усмехнулся Финниган. — Сейчас это вообще только у чистокровных практикуется. Вон, Малфою, родители, может, уже присматривают мужа…

Поттер ошарашенно вылупился в слепую темноту:

— Как это «присматривают»? Его, что, против воли отдадут какому-то…

— Не факт, но вполне возможно… — буркнул Шеймус. — Гарри, я чего хотел-то… Ты держи это всё при себе, ладно? Если кто-то узнает…

— Я понял, — глухо откликнулся Поттер, всё ещё не отошедший от мыслей, что Малфоя могут «выдать замуж» за какого-то мужика.

— И про Драко тоже, — с нажимом добавил Финниган.

— А он-то нас не выдаст? — вдруг сообразив, что Малфой знает его тайну, Поттер похолодел.

— Омеги омег не выдают, Гарри, — уверенно ответил Шеймус. — Он вряд ли станет тебе другом, но… Это круговая порука, понимаешь?

Поттер кивнул, совершенно забыв, что товарищ его не видит, но, тут же опомнившись, озвучил:

— Да… Понимаю. Мы молчим про него, он молчит про нас. А много в школе таких как мы?

— Ты скоро научишься отличать наших. Ты просто пока не видишь, течка только началась… Потом сам поймёшь. Пойдём. Надо возвращаться…

— Подожди… — Гарри дёрнул его обратно. — Как думаешь… Снейп…

— Не выдаст. Он — альфа.

Шеймус ответил таким тоном, словно это всё объясняло, но задать уточняющие вопросы Гарри не успел — друг потянул его за руку и мгновение спустя мальчишки вынырнули из темноты рядом с Большим Залом.

— Чёрт, — тихо выругался Финниган и, наконец, выпустил руку Гарри. — Давай пробираться обратно.

Как ни странно, тот разговор с Шеймусом вывел Гарри из шокового состояния. Он не перестал переживать, но от осознания, что в магическом мире происходящее с ним не является чем-то необычным, принесло какое-то… Смирение. Гарри умел принимать неизбежное, а произошедшее с ним, кажется, было как раз из разряда неизбежного.

Поэтому утром он прошёл мимо открывшего ему дверь Снейпа, практически не дрогнув.

— Удивительная пунктуальность, мистер Поттер, — беззлобно усмехнулся профессор. — Неужели омеги действительно взрослеют с первым эструсом?

— Вам виднее, — негромко отозвался Гарри. — Я не слежу за взрослением омег.

Снейп удивлённо изогнул бровь и слегка хмыкнул:

— Снова дерзите, Поттер? Похвально. Можно не тратить на вас магический поток?

Гарри не сразу его понял и, только когда профессор с ехидной ухмылкой приглашающе махнул в сторону спальни, вспомнил о раскрепощающем прикосновении, позволяющем на время «процедур» забыться, словно в лёгком опьянении.

Поттер прикусил язык и мысленно проклял себя всеми непростительными сразу. Но, упрямо задрав подбородок, прошёл в указанном направлении — просить он точно ни о чём не будет.

Однако когда Снейп, войдя следом за ним, принялся расстилать на кровати большую клеёнку, Гарри почувствовал, что его в полном смысле слова парализовало от накатившего стыда при мысли, для чего мужчина это делает. Дыхание сбилось, и он безотчётно попятился назад.

— Стоять, Поттер! — рявкнул Снейп, и Гарри замер, едва не обделавшись на месте — живот и без того уже час как неприятно крутило, а от испуга раздражённый кишечник и вовсе свело.

Однако профессор тут же развернулся и коснулся его плеча, мгновенно снимая напряжение и даже, кажется, кишечный спазм.

— Спасибо, — дрогнули губы Гарри, и Снейп ответил едва заметной улыбкой:

— Давайте объявим временное перемирие, мистер Поттер, — пробормотал он и убрал руку от плеча Гарри, безотчётно потёршегося щекой о его запястье. — Раздевайтесь…

Когда всё закончилось, Гарри, красный от смущения, но на этот раз уже не дрожащий от отвращения к себе, замер у порога.

— Что-то ещё, Поттер? — удивлённо спросил Снейп, заметив, что он нерешительно мнётся.

— Я хотел сказать… Спасибо, сэр, — пробормотал Гарри и, переборов себя, взглянул на профессора. — Я знаю… Мне сказали, вам это непросто даётся… Вы не должны…

— Что я должен, а чего не должен, мистер Поттер, мы обсудим с вашим крёстным. Вас же сейчас пусть заботит только ваше самочувствие. При любых неприятных ощущениях сразу обращайтесь ко мне. Сразу, Поттер.

— Да, сэр. Я понял. Спасибо…

Снейп кивнул и взмахом пальцев распахнул перед ним дверь:

— Свободны. Вечером в то же время. Не опаздывайте.

Гарри выскользнул из апартаментов декана Слизерина и, задумчиво улыбнувшись, зашагал к выходу из подземелий. А Снейп может быть не таким уж ублюдком. Или это из-за того, что он — альфа, а Гарри — омега? Интересно, после того, как течка закончится, они будут ненавидеть друг друга, как раньше, или?.. Снова улыбнувшись, Поттер ускорил шаг и вскоре свернул к лестнице.

***

— А он быстро оправился от первого шока, — хмыкнул выступивший из тени Нотт. — И, кажется, ему даже нравится. Видел, как сияет?

— Заткнись, — скрипнул зубами присоединившийся к другу Малфой и бросил хмурый взгляд на дверь, из которой только что вышел Избранный.

— Не ревнуй, — толкнул его плечом Теодор. — Первая влюблённость в крестного хоть и естественна, но будущего не имеет, сам же знаешь.

— Я не влюблён, — огрызнулся Драко.

Нотт пожал плечами:

— А вот Поттер, кстати, вполне может…

— Круциатус выпрашиваешь? — перебил его Малфой.

Тео усмехнулся, но на этот раз промолчал. В конце концов, он прекрасно понимал Драко, сам только недавно перестал с придыханием вспоминать Эйвери. Фиксация на крёстном, как на первом альфе, была неглубокой, но возникала у всех омег — побочный эффект, вызванный юношескими гормонами, зависимостью и близостью. У Малфоя это пройдёт, родственные чувства сильнее и глубже. А вот, как теперь будет у Поттера? Забавно…


	5. Тройное проклятие Северуса Снейпа

Профессор Снейп был уставшим, голодным и злым. Мало того, что Амбридж превращала школу в концентрационный лагерь, Дамблдор делал вид, что ничего страшного не происходит, а Лорд через день требовал отчётов о состоянии Избранного… Всё это происходило на фоне течки Поттера!

Эструс зеленоглазого проклятия оказался кромешным адом для Снейпа. Ранее он особо не задумывался об истоках традиций магического сообщества, просто принимая их за непреложные постулаты, но сейчас на собственной шкуре испытал все прелести их нарушения и в который раз убедился в мудрости предков. Блокировать омежью течку, не получая ничего взамен, действительно должен был только крёстный мальчика. Одно дело, когда в борьбе с инстинктами альфы помогает инстинкт родителя, и совсем иное, когда держать себя в руках приходится исключительно усилиями воли.

Мерзавец Блэк исчез с концами. Снейп уже подумывал, что вервольфы сумели до него добраться, но, по словам Люциуса, Фенрир ходил мрачнее тучи из-за неудач в поиске, и Северус отбросил сомнения, твёрдо уверовав: чёртова псина просто где-то развлекается. А у него самого тем временем возникали проблема за проблемой…

Кроме того, что мальчишка тянул из него магические и физические силы, всё это оказалось ещё и тяжёлым моральным испытанием, с сопровождающими его всесторонними эмоциональными встрясками.

Прежде всего, кажется, начал ревновать Драко. Мальчик дулся на крёстного и откровенно задирал Поттера. Слава Мерлину, гриффиндорец склоки не развивал, а в большинстве случаев старался игнорировать: то ли самочувствие не позволяло ввязаться в драку, то ли зависимость от крёстного противника играла свою роль и делала благоразумнее. Впрочем, за Поттера тут же вступался младший Уизли, и конфликты между факультетами всё равно выходили за рамки словесных перепалок.

Когда Северуса очередной раз дёрнула Макгонагалл, настойчиво попросив заняться дисциплиной своих подопечных, тот почти дошёл до точки кипения:

— Думаешь, мне не хватает проблем? — вполголоса рычал Снейп на упрямо задравшего подбородок Малфоя.

— Видимо, не хватает, раз ты нянчишься с Потти, — выплюнул мальчишка, скрывая за дерзостью детскую обиду.

— Я делаю то, что должен, Драко! Ты прекрасно знаешь, что мне это не приносит никакого удовольствия…

— Ты мне должен! Мне! — взвился юноша. — У него есть свой крёстный…

— Смените тон, мистер Малфой! — оборвал его Снейп, чувствуя, что ещё немного, и влепит мальчишке по губам. — Все свои обязательства перед вами я выполняю в полной мере, остальное вас не должно волновать. Ещё раз мне на вас пожалуются, и я вспомню отличный метод воспитательного воздействия — розги. Свободен.

У Драко от обиды задрожали губы. Резко развернувшись на каблуках, он вылетел прочь, а Северус медленно сжал кулаки, с трудом сдерживая себя, чтобы не кинуться следом. Всё его существо бунтовало и стремилось догнать, прижать, в тысячный раз за пятнадцать лет рассказать, что у одинокого зельевара нет и никогда не будет никого роднее и дороже маленького беленького дракончика… Но, зная характер этого «дракончика», Снейп справился с собой — мимолетная слабость крёстного могла привести к новым масштабным попыткам крестника установить в их дуэте свою неоспоримую власть.

Впрочем, буквально несколько минут спустя от мыслей о Драко его отвлёк Поттер, чью пульсацию ауры Снейп уже узнал бы из тысячи, и сейчас эта пульсация нерешительно мялась под дверью.

— Зачем вы снова привлекаете к себе внимание, Поттер? — распахнув дверь, Северус схватил мальчишку за грудки и вдёрнул внутрь.

— Простите, сэр, — буркнул тот.

Снейп раздраженно махнул ему на дверь спальни и отвернулся — надо было успокоиться, эти двое сведут его с ума… Однако боковым зрением заметив, что парень направился в указанном направлении, слегка прихрамывая, Северус резко обернулся:

— Почему вы хромаете, Поттер?

Паршивец замер, и даже под мантией было видно, как напряглась его спина.

— Упал, стукнулся коленом, — едва слышно пробубнил он себе под нос.

Снейп подозрительно прищурился.

 

— Упали с метлы, я полагаю…

Мальчишка обернулся, но отвечать не спешил, только смотрел исподлобья и кусал нижнюю губу. Северус медленно выдохнул, чтобы не взорваться:

— Поттер?

— У нас послезавтра игра… — начал пацан, и Снейп глухо застонал, перебивая:

— Какая игра, Поттер? У вас течка! Я запретил вам прикасаться к метле!

— Сэр, я ловец! — тут же вскинулся мальчишка. — Я понимаю, что вам выгодно, чтобы…

— Поттер! — рявкнул Снейп, окончательно выходя из себя. — Я понятия не имею, о чём думает ваш декан, — Пацан предсказуемо вспыхнул, вспомнив, что Макгонагалл в курсе его состояния, — но, как исполняющий обязанности вашего крёстного, я запрещаю вам квиддич до окончания эструса! Это ясно?

У Поттера на скулах вздулись желваки:

— Вы не мой крёстный, — процедил он.

— Вот как вы запели, Поттер, — ехидно прищурился Снейп. — А ведь вы правы. Позвольте спросить, что, в таком случае, вы делаете в моих покоях?

В зелёных глазах лишь на мгновение мелькнули испуг и обречённость, тут же сменившиеся совершенно нечитаемым выражением:

— Доброй ночи, сэр, — тихо выдавил парень и вышел прочь.

Это было тяжелее, чем обида Драко. Это было отказом в помощи течному омеге. Северуса трясло от взбунтовавшейся магии, от негодования на этого паршивца и от какой-то щемящей жалости — в голове прочно застрял образ зеленоглазого подростка со взглядом брошенного щенка.

Снейп минут пятнадцать мерил шагами комнату и, наконец, вылетел за дверь.

Поттер нашёлся в Астрономической башне: сидел на подоконнике, обняв колени, и быстро, поверхностно дышал. На миг Северусу даже показалось, что мальчишка плачет, но, конечно, это было не так — пацан отважно боролся с собственной сущностью.

— Можно было даже не надеяться, что у вас хватит благоразумия обратиться к Помфри, — проворчал Снейп, подходя ближе.

Поттер вздрогнул всем телом и поднял на него испуганный взгляд, но тут же снова уткнулся носом в коленки. Северус протянул к нему руку, собираясь хотя бы частично снять неприятные ощущения, однако парень отшатнулся:

— Не трогайте меня! Я сам… — голос предательски дрогнул, но он договорил: — Сам справлюсь.

— Не справитесь, — вздохнул Снейп и, всё же сделав, что намеревался, слегка улыбнулся сорвавшемуся с губ мальчишки вздоху облегчения. — Пойдёмте. Вы здесь как маяк для альф.

— Я не хочу быть вам обязанным, — буркнул Поттер, не сдвинувшись с места.

— Пока что только я вам обязан, молодой человек, — устало откликнулся Северус. — Пойдёмте.

Он развернулся и направился к лестнице вниз, очень надеясь, что если не благоразумие, то омежья сущность заставят Поттера подчиниться альфе. Не ошибся, мальчишка, обиженно сопя, поплёлся следом.

После необходимых манипуляций, вымыв руки, Снейп вышел из ванной и напоролся на хмурый взгляд полностью одетого парня.

— Не моя вина, что вы потекли перед игрой со Слизерином, Поттер, — поняв, в чём дело, произнёс Северус.

— Но вы могли бы…

— Нет. Эструс — не то время, когда…

— А если бы у Малфоя была течка, вы бы тоже сказали «нет»? — прищурился мальчишка.

— Не сомневайтесь, — моментально отрезал Снейп и едва заметно передёрнул плечами, представив вдруг истерики Драко при подобном раскладе.

— Команда не может играть без ловца, — едва слышно прошептал Поттер, но тут же развернулся к двери. — Спасибо, сэр. Доброй ночи.

Да, Северус Снейп был уставшим, голодным и злым. Он не сомневался, что Поттер вполне способен, наплевав на его «нет», выйти на поле, и, по какой-то неведомой причине, это волновало больше, чем все остальные насущные проблемы. Весь день размышляя над тем, как гарантированно остановить мальчишку, вечером Северус уже собирался отправиться к директору, когда в камине вдруг раздался знакомый, ненавистный голос:

— Снейп, дорогой, позволишь войти, а то у старика почему-то не отвечает, а мне надо мно-о-ого о чём поговорить, — заставив Северуса вздрогнуть, опасно-ласково пропел Сириус.

От неожиданности Снейп даже растерялся на мгновение, но практически тут же растянул губы в не менее ласковом оскале…

— Заходи. Так долго ждал, не выгонять же, — в тон Блэку проворковал он, плавно переходя на низкое рычание. — Ты даже не представляешь, сколько всего хочу сказать тебе я…

И не договорил: Блэк вылетел из камина и впечатал его в стену.

— С-сука, — зашипели в лицо Снейпу разбитые в кровь губы. — Ты знал, что там творится? Отвечай, гнида, знал?

Блэк был грязным как чёрт. Глубокая ссадина на левой скуле и рассечённая правая бровь очень удачно, по мнению Северуса, сочетались с кровавой коркой на губах, и в любой другой ситуации Снейп с удовольствием бы полюбовался этим зрелищем, но определённо не сейчас и не в столь интимной близости.

— Убери от меня руки, Блэк, — процедил он, чувствуя, как в кадык упирается острый кончик палочки.

— Ты знал, что Волдеморт уродует и убивает омег десятками? — рычал Сириус, не обращая внимания на его реплику. — Знал?

— Что за женские байки, Блэк? — голос, не слушая доводов разума, предательски сел.

Он знал, что подобные сплетни распространены среди женщин и бет. Но никто из альф, естественно, не придавал им значения. Да, родители и крёстные отцы омежек, созревающих в новых поколениях семей Пожирателей, держали светлые сущности мальчиков в тайне, но отнюдь не потому, что боялись этих россказней. Просто даже стандартного магического взаимодействия с Тёмным Лордом никто из его последователей своему ребёнку не желал.

— Байки? Я, по-твоему, похож на того, кто пришёл рассказать тебе сказку? — в голосе Блэка звучала ярость.

— Ты похож на альфу-подростка, нашедшего себе на задницу много приключений, — Снейп наконец оттолкнул его от себя. — Волдеморт — альфа, Блэк, не неси чушь, он не способен…

— Я собственными глазами видел, как он не способен! Два десятка оскоплённых трупов светлых в дровяннике за домом Реддлов, и ещё больше десятка умерло… — его голос осип, и он отвернулся. — У меня на глазах умерло… В подвале того же дома.

В комнате повисла мёртвая тишина. Северусу казалось, что ему снится какой-то жуткий кошмар. Это не могло быть правдой…

— Реально, не знал… — прохрипел Блэк, вновь обернувшись и, видимо, по лицу школьного недруга поняв, насколько тот шокирован. — У тебя есть чего-нибудь выпить?

Снейп, словно на автомате, подошёл к сокрытому в стене сейфу, вытащив бутылку огневиски, поставил на стол и шагнул за стаканами, но Сириус, уже откупорив, приложился к горлышку.

— Рассказывай, — отобрав у него бутылку и плеснув себе немного янтарной жидкости, Северус заблокировал камин и оплёл заглушающими комнату.

Он слушал, не перебивая, а Блэк, то и дело припадая к огневиски, хрипло и хмуро рассказывал о своём «приключении». О том, как пришла ему в голову мысль поискать Реддла в доме Реддлов, о том, какая вонь там для собачьего носа, о том, как унюхал Петтигрю, как нашёл трупы, как спас паренька-омежку, как спрятал его подальше от Лондона у знакомого светлого и вернулся, сообразив, что нападением и похищением одного омеги мог ускорить расправу над другими…

— Дом выглядел пустым, — Блэк вновь сделал глоток из горла и слегка закашлялся. — Я не стал церемониться, взорвал дверь «Бомбардой» и сразу начал искать спуск в подвал… Где ещё эти мрази могли пленников держать? И нашёл… Шестнадцать человек… Под «Петрификусом», прямо на полу, голые, течкой измученные… Только не успел я замок открыть в проклятую камеру, как меня сзади «Ступефаем» огрели… Хвост, сука, крысой в углу притаился… Пришёл в себя в камере напротив…

Он вновь сделал глоток и, подойдя к камину, упёрся лбом в колонну.

— Волдеморт спускался лично. Выбирал троих-четверых, и в следующие несколько часов… — его голос стал почти неслышен. — Хвост оскоплял их при мне. Наживую. Под парализующим… Наслаждался болью, мразь! — Сириус со всей дури врезал в стену кулаком с зажатой в ней бутылкой. — Резал и уносил наверх. А через несколько часов приходил за следующим. Потом передышка, и снова змеерылая тварь спускалась, чтобы сделать выбор…

Снейп поднялся с кресла, подошёл и отобрал у него бутылку. Хотелось напиться до фиолетовых единорогов. В голове чётко пульсировала только одна мысль: «Как? Он же — альфа!» Вновь наполнив стакан, Северус сделал большой глоток и слегка поморщился.

— Я не мог поверить, — прохрипел Блэк, озвучивая его мысли, и забрал алкоголь. — Но я видел… Дьявол! Собственными глазами всё видел!

— Как ты?.. — голос не слушался.

— В очередную передышку притащили мальчонку… Лет семнадцать, девственника сцапали на свою голову. Пацан выбрался из «Петрификуса» через час. Сила у этих светлых, я тебе скажу… — Сириус невесело усмехнулся. — К этой бы силе да трезвости немного. Ни хрена в течку не соображают. Короче, когда Хвост вернулся, я его ждал. Вырубил ударом в нос, палочку свою нашёл… Вывел оттуда троих омег-неадекватов. Шеклболт сейчас развлекается, — он махнул на камин, словно показывая, где именно «развлекается» Кингсли, и сокрушённо качнул головой: — Не дали ублюдка на тот свет отправить, святые, мать их! Ладно, этот новенький от меня Хвоста загородил, он не видел ещё, что его ожидало, но те-то двое… Хотя… Они тоже не видели, в потолок смотрели.

Он вновь перевёл хмурый взгляд на Северуса:

— Ты действительно не знал?

— Блэк, я пока ещё стандартный альфа, — тихо ответил Снейп, молча благодаря Мерлина, что не сдал Лорду мальчишку Поттера. — Думаю, никто из альф не знает.

— Значит, боится, что есть влияние сильнее вашей гнилой метки, — усмехнулся Сириус и взглянул на сейф, не закрытый хозяином: — А покурить у тебя есть?

Северус отрицательно качнул головой и, не обращая внимания на разочарованные ругательства Блэка, опустился в кресло. Мысли путались. Ясно, что Лорд как-то обошёл законы природы, но всё же, видимо, не до конца, раз всю грязную работу выполнял за него Хвост. Вряд ли Волдеморт отказал бы себе в удовольствии резать самостоятельно — или хотя бы смотреть на это — если бы мог. Значит, не мог. Значит, что-то от альфы, кроме способности выкачивать светлую магию, в нём осталось. И тут же сам себя ткнул носом в очевидное: осталось — нереальная тёмная сила. А ещё осталось понимание нежелательности информирования об этом Пожирателей-альф. Блэк прав: Лорд не уверен, что метка будет сильнее альфьей сущности…

— Опа, — вырвал его из задумчивости насмешливый голос Блэка. — К тебе, кажется, омежка. Студентам помогаешь?

Снейп непонимающе прищурился. Сириус кивком указал на дверь, и мгновение спустя, окончательно вынырнув из чертогов разума, Северус ощутил вибрацию ауры Поттера. Криво усмехнувшись в ответ, он движением пальцев распахнул дверь.

Несколько секунд тишины казались вечностью.

— Гарри… — наконец, выдохнул Блэк.

Мальчишка замер за порогом, ошарашенно уставившись на него.

— Поттер, внутрь! — рявкнул Снейп и, как только пацан безотчётно шагнул в комнату, захлопнув дверь, приглашающим жестом махнул на Блэка, скрывая за привычной язвительностью непонятно откуда возникшее глухое раздражение: — У нас праздник, Поттер, мы дождались вашего крёстного.

***

Гарри покивал Рону, в очередной раз выдавшему гневную тираду по поводу несправедливого отношения со стороны Снейпа, улыбнулся Гермионе, вздохом поддержавшей рыжего друга, и, наконец, выскользнув из гостиной, почти бегом бросился в подземелья, якобы на отработку. Его обычное время ещё не подошло, но сидеть в окружении однокурсников Гарри больше не мог. Он и без того уже привлёк к себе внимание близнецов, заметивших, что Поттер слишком активно ёрзает задницей, и во всеуслышание предложивших ему испытать на себе их новое средство от кишечных паразитов «МОК» — моментальный опорожнитель кишечника. Гарри спешно отказался, густо покраснев и буркнув, что никаких паразитов у него нет. Фред недоверчиво хмыкнул, Джордж скептически скривил губы, а Поттер еле сдержал стон от новой волны невыносимого возбуждения и дикого желания ощутить внутри хотя бы шевеление тампона… Несколько минут спустя он понял, что долго так не протянет, и решил воспользоваться настоятельной рекомендацией профессора Снейпа обращаться к нему в любое время при необходимости. Необходимость сейчас определённо возникла.

Гарри шёл, пытаясь отвлечься от ощущений, выворачивающих его наизнанку, на мысли о чём-то другом. Квиддич. Снейп был прав. Выходить на игру в таком состоянии глупо, опасно и преступно по отношению к команде. Сегодня на тренировке Гарри чуть не рухнул с метлы — закружилась голова, потерял ориентацию и только чудом не сломал себе шею. А что, если подобное произойдёт во время игры? Что, если Гриффиндор проиграет, потому что Поттер будет недостаточно собран и сконцентрирован?..

Удачно не напоровшись ни на Филча, ни на Амбридж, ни на одного из слизеринцев, Гарри добрался до двери апартаментов Снейпа и привычно замер, не решаясь постучать. Он и сам не понимал, почему в этот момент всегда становилось так страшно. Вроде бы давно знал обо всём, что ожидало, давно уговорил себя: ничего ужасного в блокировке нет… и всё равно робел перед дверью каждый раз, как впервые.

Снейп его ещё, наверное, не ждал, и Поттер топтался у входа не меньше минуты. Уже почти собравшись с духом и даже подняв кулак, чтобы, наконец, постучать, Гарри лишь на мгновение закрыл глаза… А открыв, почувствовал, как сердце камнем ухает в желудок — сквозь как всегда неожиданно открывшийся дверной проём в кабинете Снейпа он увидел Сириуса.

Блэк был грязным, избитым, кажется, пьяным… Но самое страшное заключалось не в этом. Ужаснее всего оказался взгляд крёстного. Гарри готов был поклясться, что видел в нём удивление, непонимание, горечь и, похоже, жалость. Поттер в одно мгновение почувствовал себя мерзким, ущербным, не оправдавшим ожиданий, и ему безумно захотелось сбежать прочь, никогда-никогда больше не видеть Бродягу, не напоминать ему о себе, не вызывать разочарования…

— Гарри… — прошептал Сириус, и он вздрогнул — шёпот крёстного звучал в голове громче грохота тысячи стихий.

— Поттер, внутрь! — голос, которому Гарри уже привык повиноваться, заставил сделать шаг вглубь комнаты. — У нас праздник, Поттер, мы дождались вашего крёстного.

Гарри перевёл на Снейпа растерянный взгляд и внезапно ощутил жгучее желание спрятаться за спиной профессора от наполненных ужасом глаз Сириуса.

— Мерлин, Гарри… — услышал он поражённый шёпот Бродяги. — Малыш… Я… Я был уверен, что…

Поттер вдруг почувствовал себя очень виноватым перед ним. Сириус, кажется, побывал в тяжёлой передряге: уставший, весь в крови… А тут ещё крестник — такое разочарование и позор…

— Прости, — прошептал Гарри и безотчётно втянул голову в плечи.

— Блэк, ты совсем идиот? — вдруг раздался громкий и злой голос Снейпа, отчего-то вызвавший у Поттера ещё большее желание спрятаться за его обладателя.

Сириус перевёл потерянный взгляд на профессора… А в следующее мгновение бросился на него, выхватывая на ходу палочку:

— Ты его трогал? Убью, Нюниус, если ты хоть пальцем к нему прикоснулся…

— Стой, Сириус, подожди! Он помог мне! — Гарри, не задумываясь, кинулся между ними, закрывая собой учителя от разъярённого крёстного. — Стой!

Бродяга замер как вкопанный:

— Помог?

— Хватит уже размахивать палочкой и кулаками в моём кабинете, Блэк, — бросил Снейп и положил ладонь на плечо Гарри, не выпуская магию, но так мягко и успокаивающе, что тот, прерывисто вздохнув, шагнул назад, неосознанно стремясь оказаться ближе. — У мальчишки позади больше недели эструса. Ты бы хотел, чтобы я оставил его дожидаться тебя?

— Больше недели?.. Малыш, — застонал Сириус, кажется, наконец начиная приходить в себя. — Иди ко мне, — он протянул крестнику руку. — Прости меня. Я не думал, что ты… Я был уверен, что ты, как отец, станешь альфой…

— Браво, Блэк! Ты непревзойдённый идиот! — язвительно перебил его Снейп и мягко сжал плечо Гарри, готового от стыда провалиться сквозь землю: — Вашего крёстного сильно били по голове, мистер Поттер. Ему трудно даётся формулировка мыслей в слова, это пройдёт, когда-нибудь он перестанет нести чушь…

— Заткнись, Снейп! — рявкнул вдруг Сириус, подойдя, дёрнул Гарри к себе и крепко прижал к груди. — Не смей к нему прикасаться! Где… Где мы можем побыть наедине?

Профессор презрительно скривил губы и махнул рукой на дверь спальни:

— Пользуйся, Блэк.

Странно, но сейчас Гарри чувствовал отнюдь не облегчение от мысли, что в спальню его уводит самый близкий ему до сих пор человек, а не ненавистный профессор зельеварения. Увлекаемый уверенным объятием Сириуса, он шёл с крёстным, в который раз за свою короткую жизнь испытывая привычное, но от этого не менее горькое ощущение брошенности и ненужности: Снейп, верно, рад, что избавился от него. И от этой мысли стало больно до слёз. Как никогда в жизни, он сейчас завидовал Драко Малфою — парню, у которого были любящие родители и крёстный-альфа, не считающие его — такого же омегу, как Поттер — позором семьи… Гарри невольно оглянулся. Снейп стоял, скрестив руки на груди, и тяжёлым взглядом буравил их спины. Впрочем, профессор тут же отвернулся и плеснул себе в стакан чего-то алкогольного из полупустой бутылки.

***

Сотни эмоций взрывали полупьяное сознание уставшего морально и физически Сириуса. Гарри — омега! Его маленький мальчик вырос омегой! Сильным светлым волшебником, источником магии, лучшим созданием в мире! Только сейчас этим «лучшим созданиям» угрожала смертельная опасность. Блэк боялся закрывать глаза, потому что перед мысленным взором тут же возникали навеки впечатанные образы: болезненно пульсирующие ауры, окровавленные бедра, немые слёзы из распахнутых, неподвижных светящихся глаз… У него все внутри дрожало от осознания, что его мальчик тоже может оказаться в лапах этих изуверов.

У него ни разу не возникало мысли, что Гарри мог созреть омегой. Парень был настолько похож на отца, что память сыграла с Сириусом злую шутку, сделав ещё несформировавшегося ребёнка стопроцентным альфой глубоко в подсознании Блэка. Как же он был виноват перед мальчиком! Мерлин! Как Гарри пережил начало течки? Пережил без него, без его заботы, без его помощи и поддержки…

— Я перетерплю… — вывел его из глубокой задумчивости тихий голос крестника. — Если ты магией… Немножко… Я перетерплю…

Сириус растерянно смотрел на парня, не совсем понимая, о чём тот. Гарри кусал губу и смотрел в пол, безотчётно теребя уголок школьной мантии. Стеснялся. Дьявол. Мальчик его стеснялся. И самое ужасное заключалось в том, что Блэк тоже почему-то впервые в жизни ощущал это отвратительное чувство — смущение. Гарри настолько сильно ассоциировался у него с альфой, что даже яркая пульсация светлой ауры сейчас не могла этого изменить. Сириус планировал когда-нибудь взять крестника с собой в обменник и лично научить, как доставить омежке максимум удовольствия… Но никогда, даже во сне, не мог себе представить, что однажды ему придётся блокировать собственный эструс мальчика!

Так. Нужно взять себя в руки и помочь парню.

Блэк присел на край кровати и похлопал ладонью рядом с собой:

— Иди ко мне, малыш.

Гарри, по-прежнему не глядя на него, подошёл и опустился рядом. Напряжённые плечи, сжатые кулаки, закушенная губа. Сириус ласково провёл пальцами по вздрогнувшей спине, выпуская расслабляющий поток… Но тот подействовал вовсе не так, как ожидал Блэк.

— Прости меня, — выдохнул мальчишка и, закрыв лицо руками, вдруг разревелся. — Я не… Я не хотел… Я… Я не знаю, почему… Прости меня, Сириус…

Блэк, окончательно растерявшись, прижал крестника к себе. Он не знал, как им выйти из сложившегося тупика, поэтому просто гладил по спине, по взъерошенным тёмным вихрам, шептал в макушку какую-то ласковую чушь, окутывая и окутывая новыми слоями тёмной энергии… Гарри постепенно успокоился, расслабился в тёплых объятиях и только иногда слегка вздрагивал.

— Ты не стыдишься меня? — тихо прошептал он несколько минут спустя куда-то в плечо Сириусу.

— Я до сих пор не могу осознать, насколько я горд тобой, — слегка улыбнувшись, честно признался Блэк и, закрыв глаза, попытался собраться — нужно было немного изменить полярность магии, Гарри необходимо иное расслабление…

На возбуждающий поток парень отреагировал мгновенно, но снова неожиданно для Сириуса:

— Надо… Там… Тампон… — пробормотал он, отстранился, не раздеваясь, встал на четвереньки и зарылся носом в подушку. — Можно… Пусть профессор…

Сириус нахмурился. Он должен был сам сделать всё, что положено: поменять тампон, имитировать анальный оргазм и, кстати, только после этого опутать покоем. Но, протянув руку и коснувшись ремня на штанах мальчика, Блэк понял, что не может. Да и Гарри, вновь напрягшись всем телом, хотя и не пытался вырваться, но и омежьей податливости не проявлял. Он, верно, уже привык к Снейпу. Конечно. Тот столько дней все это проделывал. А теперь ребёнку навязывают ещё одного мужика-альфу…

Сириус резко поднялся и вышел из спальни.

— Магия моя — руки твои. Он стесняется меня, — безапелляционно заявил Блэк, готовый разбить Нюниусу нос, если тот хотя бы попытается возразить.

Снейп действительно открыл было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но, кажется, передумал и, коротко кивнув, быстро вошёл в спальню.

Сириус остался за дверью, привалившись спиной к косяку, скрестив руки на груди и прикрыв глаза. Он слышал тихий голос Снейпа, что-то ровно, но твёрдо говорившего мальчику, слышал невнятное бормотание Гарри, а потом его негромкие стоны и снова голос Нюниуса. Несколько минут спустя хмурый Снейп вышел, вытирая небольшим полотенцем руки:

— Блэк, ты первый раз омегу видишь? Зачем ты его усыпил?

— Он не омега, он мой крестник, — сердито буркнул Сириус и заглянул в приоткрытую дверь.

Гарри, укрытый одеялом, крепко спал, обняв подушку.

— Прекрасно, — язвительно фыркнул Снейп. — Только не вздумай повторить этот трюк утром. У него уроки. И, раз на то пошло, начинать буду я. Мне он нужен возбуждённый, а не полусонный с внутренним жаром.

— Ладно, — пробормотал Сириус и прикрыл дверь. — Что с ним сейчас-то делать?

— Пусть спит, — махнул рукой Снейп. — Скажет завтра, что попал на ночь в больничное крыло, я предупрежу Помфри.

Блэк кивнул и бросил взгляд на камин. Он оставил спасённых омег на Гриммо с Шеклболтом, нужно было вернуться.

— Я пойду. Извести Дамблдора. Надо созвать Орден… Утром…

— Нет, — оборвал его Снейп. — Ты не выйдешь отсюда до окончания у Поттера эструса.

— Ты решил мною покомандовать, Нюниус? — вскинулся Блэк. — Я вернусь утром, у меня…

— У нас Хогвартс превратили в тюрьму строгого режима, ты не заметил, блохастый? — взорвался Снейп. — Ты чудом проскочил незамеченным, но прыгать туда-сюда я тебе не позволю! — и сбавил тон, видя, как Блэк хмуро опустился в кресло, нехотя соглашаясь с его доводами. — Хватит лакать алкоголь. Иди смой с себя это дерьмо, всю мебель загадил. Я пока схожу к директору.

Однако вернулся Снейп ни с чем. Горгулья заявила декану Слизерина, что директор отдыхает, и ни в какую не пожелала этот отдых прервать. Вышедший из ванной Блэк, выслушав Нюниуса, хмуро окинувшего его взглядом — видимо, не понравилось, что Сириус без спроса позаимствовал в шкафу халат — смачно выругался и вновь устало рухнул в кресло. Нужно было поспать, но глаза по-прежнему закрывать не хотелось. Впрочем, и у Снейпа, кажется, нарисовались похожие проблемы.

Опустившись в кресло напротив гостя, Северус призвал из сейфа ещё одну бутылку огневиски, приглушил свет и, разлив «снотворное» по стаканам, молча опустил ресницы. Говорить не хотелось и Блэку. Мужчины безмолвно пили ещё около часа, и лишь когда опустела вторая ёмкость с алкоголем, и тот, и другой смогли провалиться в тяжёлый, тревожный сон.

А утром их разбудил тихий скрип двери спальни.

— Мистер Поттер, не шастайте босиком, — недовольно рыкнул сонный Снейп, хмуро взглянув на растерянно трущего глаза мальчишку. — Не в Гриффиндорской башне.

Камин потух, и в комнате действительно было зябко, а Гарри стоял на пороге в одних трусах.

— А… Почему я не в Гриффиндорской башне? — парень переводил взгляд с крёстного на учителя и обратно.

Сириус улыбнулся и поднялся с кресла, собираясь сказать, что им не хотелось его будить, но Снейп его опередил:

— Потому что вы наглый и безответственный мальчишка, — рявкнул он. — Вы же не думаете, что я буду носить вас на руках в вашу спальню?

Гарри вспыхнул, но почему-то тут же расплылся в смущённой улыбке, а потом немного настороженно взглянул на Блэка:

— А ты не…

— Я буду здесь, пока тебе нужна моя магия, малыш…

Когда мальчишка покидал апартаменты Снейпа, он буквально подпрыгивал от плохо скрываемой радости. Кажется, его более чем устраивало принятое мужчинами решение о «разделении труда», а трезвый разговор с Сириусом и вовсе снял всё напряжение: Бродяга, успокоившись сам, легко убедил крестника, что ничуть не расстроен его светлой сущностью, а, более того, в полном восторге от случившегося. Это было бы правдой, не будь Волдеморта и всего того, что Сириус знал о происходящем… Но мальчишке этого знать не следовало.

***

Драко был в бешенстве. Мало того, что Поттер пользовался его крёстным, как своим, сегодня это перешло все допустимые пределы! Малфой был уверен, что гриффиндорский ловец не сможет выйти на поле, и не считал зазорной свою тихую радость такому удачному стечению обстоятельств. Конечно, это всего лишь отложило бы игру на пару недель — Поттер, скорее всего, загремел бы в больничное крыло прямо перед матчем с каким-нибудь неожиданным и очень досадным переломом — но отложили бы её по вине гриффиндорской команды, а это уже огромный плюс…

Однако шрамоголовый очкарик не только не отказался от игры, он вышел на неё в полной боевой готовности, с ног до головы окутанный тьмой. Даже обычно изумрудно-зелёные глаза, кажется, сейчас приобрели цвет морской волны. Осознание, что его предал собственный крёстный и декан Слизерина, облагодетельствовав своего нового любимчика дополнительной мощной порцией магии, чтобы того уж точно ничто не отвлекало, так вывело Драко из себя, что он потерял концентрацию и слишком поздно заметил снитч, ринувшись к нему на пару секунд позже Поттера. И эти секунды решили всё! Гриффиндор одержал победу, несмотря на дырявого вратаря Уизли.

Драко буквально кипел от ярости. Злые слова сами срывались с губ, мальчишка даже не задумывался, что одновременно нарывается на троих и вряд ли справится с ними в маггловской драке. Впрочем, ему и одного близнеца Уизли в компании со взбесившимся Поттером хватило по самую макушку. Удары сыпались так быстро, что сам он успел лишь пару раз двинуть в обратную кому-то из своих противников, прежде чем его повалили на землю.

Зло огрызнувшись на попытки преподавателей и сокурсников проводить его в больничное крыло, Драко утёр разбитые губы рукавом формы и, бросив метлу и перчатки прямо на поле, зашагал к замку, твёрдо намереваясь высказать крёстному всё, что он о нём думает. Он видел, что Снейп покинул трибуны, как только Поттер, сбитый с метлы бладжером Крэбба, поднялся на ноги.

Спустившись в подземелья, Драко бросился к апартаментам Снейпа, зло выплюнул пароль и, распахнув дверь, замер на пороге с открытым ртом, не сумев произнести ни слова.

— Он мог убиться, кретин ты неисправимый! — Снейп вжимал в высокое кресло какого-то мужчину, за изогнутой спинкой Малфой видел только чёрную вьющуюся прядь гостя. — Я запретил ему прикасаться к метле!

— Убери от меня руки, Нюниус, — небрежно и чуть насмешливо ответил ему смутно знакомый Драко мужской голос с приятной хрипотцой. — Ты бесишься, потому что твои чешуйчатые проиграли.

— Я бешусь, потому что у тебя нет ни грамма ответственности взрослого человека!

— Ну и что? — фыркнул его собеседник и оттолкнул Северуса. — Гарри нужен крёстный _отец_ , а не крёстный _дед_! Отвали, Снейп! Гарри хотел играть, и я не имел права не позволить ему…

— Да ты, наверное, сам и подтолкнул его к этому «хотению»! Рассказал, что отец никогда бы не пропустил игру, а, блохастый?

Мужчина вскочил на ноги, и Драко с ужасом узнал в нём беглого преступника Сириуса Блэка.

— Да, чёрт возьми, его отец никогда бы не пропустил игру!

— Его отец был альфой, хоть и ущербным, а он омега! Омега, мать твою! Ты отправил светлого в эструсе на…

— Снейп, к тебе пришли, — перебил его Блэк, уставившись на застывшего в дверях Драко.

Крёстный медленно обернулся и обречённо закатил глаза:

— Ты что тут делаешь, Драко?

Малфой пытался разложить в правильном порядке имеющиеся части паззла, не сводя взгляда с Блэка. Значит, это он блокировал течку Поттера. А Северус был против. Но происходило всё здесь — в апартаментах декана Слизерина… Крёстный скрывает этого каторжника и убийцу?.. Почему?..

— А симпатичный сынок у Нарциссы вырос, — Блэк в ответ с явным интересом рассматривал Драко.

Малфой вспыхнул и растерянно перевёл взгляд на крёстного.

— Заткнись, — зло рыкнул тот и шагнул к Драко. — Кто тебя?

Малфой даже не сразу понял, о чём он, и только когда тёплые пальцы Снейпа осторожно коснулись разбитой губы, нахмурил светлые брови:

— Поттер с Уизли. Я думал, это ты его… А это… Что он тут делает? — он кивнул на Блэка, ухмыляющегося за плечом крёстного куда более разбитыми, чем у Драко, губами.

— Выполняет свои обязанности. Иди в лазарет, мадам Помфри тебе поможет. А потом поговорим, хорошо? Драко. Драко, слышишь меня?

Малфой с трудом оторвал взгляд от смеющихся серых глаз Блэка и перевёл его на Снейпа:

— Он тебе не угрожает? — Крёстный изогнул губы в презрительной усмешке, и Драко устыдился собственных слов. — Извини… Я, пойду.

Снейп ласково взъерошил светлые волосы, и улыбка его приобрела привычную Малфою мягкость:

— Только держи язык за зубами, Драко.

— Как скажете, сэр, — кивнул ему крестник и вышел.

Они поговорят позже, и Северус обязательно всё объяснит. В этом Малфой ни на грамм не сомневался… Интересно, а что имел в виду Блэк, говоря, что он симпатичный? Впрочем… То и имел. Драко же действительно симпатичный, и этот альфа просто заметил очевидное…


	6. В плену неясных желаний

— Слушай, Гарри, — мурлыкнул Сириус, опутывая ауру крестника ласковой тьмой и внимательно прислушиваясь к плеску воды в ванной комнате. — А ты не мог бы одолжить мне мантию и карту, пока я здесь?

— Зачем? — тут же нахмурился мальчишка, слегка отстранившись.

— Чш-ш-ш, не шуми, котёнок, — Блэк прикоснулся пальцем к его губам. — Не нужно, чтобы Ню… Снейп слышал. Зачем-зачем… Скучно мне тут одному торчать днями напролет. В матушкиной пещере и то веселей. А так я хоть погулять по знакомым коридорам смогу…

— Тебя поймают!.. — возмущённо начал Гарри, и Сириус торопливо прошёлся по его встрёпанной макушке теплом покоя:

— Я буду осторожней самой осторожности, клянусь! — Блэк сделал самые честные глаза, на какие только был способен.

Выбраться из гадкого подземелья хотелось до дрожи. Он уже три дня здесь торчал, а Гарри продолжал течь, и признаков окончания этого изматывающего процесса ни сам Сириус, ни Снейп не наблюдали. И если Нюниус, хоть и ворчал на вялотекущий и потому грозящий растянуться на три недели эструс парня, тем не менее, не сильно от него страдал, во всяком случае, по мнению Сириуса, то самого Блэка уже немного потряхивало от магического голода… Надо было оприходовать омежку-целочку, прежде чем рваться с докладом к Дамблдору и с мордобоем к Снейпу, глядишь, сейчас бы не снились пульсирующие светом ауры и подрагивающие от возбуждения влажные омежьи дырочки…

— Ну, я не знаю, — упрямо сомневался Гарри, так успешно сопротивляясь его попыткам управления, словно был уже кем-то меченным, а не впервые потёкшим девственником.

— Ладно, я понял, — сменил тактику Сириус, больше безотчётно, действительно обидевшись, нежели намеренно. — Посижу взаперти, мне не привыкать… Ступай.

Он выпустил парня из объятий и вышел из спальни, чуть громче, чем следовало, хлопнув дверью. Гарри выскочил следом практически тут же и, обняв крёстного со спины, ткнулся носом ему меж лопаток:

— Не обижайся, Сириус. Я принесу. Мантию принесу, ладно? Карта нам нужна…

Блэк расплылся в счастливой улыбке и, обернувшись, крепко прижал Гарри к себе:

— Спасибо, котёнок! Я твой должник.

— Что ты уже задолжал, Блэк? — Снейп, выйдя из спальни, окинул своих вынужденных гостей мрачным взглядом и, не дожидаясь ответа Сириуса, кивнул Гарри на часы: — Вы собираетесь снова ночевать в моей постели, Поттер?

Мальчишка тут же расцепил объятия.

— Нет, сэр, — смущённо пробормотал он и направился к двери. — Доброй ночи.

— Так, за что ты его благодарил, Блэк? — спросил Снейп, как только за Гарри закрылась дверь.

Сириус перевёл на него взгляд и слегка хмыкнул, по достоинству оценив испепеляющий прищур чёрных глаз.

— Гарри обещал мне завтра кусок пирога с ужина захватить, — не моргнув глазом, на ходу придумал Блэк. — А что, это преступление?

— Мне казалось, ты только огневиски питаешься, — проворчал Снейп и ушёл обратно в спальню.

— Кстати, огневиски заканчивается, — крикнул ему вдогонку Сириус, призвал из открытого сейфа ополовиненную бутылку и направился следом за школьным недругом. — Надо пополнить запасы. Я не могу спать с тобой на трезвую голову!

Снейп, уже раздевшийся до брюк, оглянулся через плечо:

— Можешь спать в кресле, Блэк. Я не напрашивался на твоё присутствие в моей спальне.

Сириус несколько секунд с интересом рассматривал изрезанную тонкими, едва заметными шрамами спину, а потом насмешливо фыркнул и, поставив бутылку на тумбочку, сбросил длинный снейповский халат и завалился на «свою» половину кровати.

— Нет уж, дорогой, я воспользуюсь твоим негостеприимным ложем, — проворковал он и, закинув одну руку за голову, второй потянулся за огневиски.

Снейп, как ни странно, не стал сегодня поддерживать вечернюю перепалку, видимо, решив, что это бессмысленно. Переодевшись в чёрную пижаму, он поправил на кровати согревающие чары, забрался под одеяло, отвернулся к гостю спиной и невербально погасил разом все свечи.

Сириус не возражал. В конце концов, кромешная тьма была ему привычна, и думать в ней было проще.

— Нюниус, а ведь мелкий Малфой — твой крестник? — полуутвердительно спросил Блэк спустя пару минут тишины.

Почему-то образ этого мальчишки не выходил у него из головы. Пацан был незамутнённым, даже гротескным воплощением всего, что Блэк с юности не переваривал: внешность, повадки, речь — всё это просто кричало о чистокровной аристократичности высшего качества. Но, странным образом, к отвращению, вызванному всем этим набором, примешивалось противоестественное, извращённое желание снова увидеть парня, услышать его голос, ещё по-детски утрированно копирующий отцовскую манеру немного растягивать слова, почувствовать на себе высокомерный взгляд серых глаз…

— Даже думать о нём не смей, блохастый, — тихо огрызнулся Снейп.

Сириус хмыкнул. Значит, догадка оказалась верна, и извращенцем-мазохистом он не был. Его просто тянуло к омеге… Вопреки неприязни к магической аристократии, приобретённой Блэком в процессе жизни, молодой омежка на инстинктивном уровне привлекал куда более глубокую его сущность — альфу.

— Давно потёк? — негромко спросил Сириус и поперхнулся огневиски, когда в рёбра больно ткнулся кончик чужой палочки.

— Только шевельнись в его направлении, Блэк…

— Да ладно, Снейп, — примирительно буркнул Сириус, отодвигаясь, чтобы чёртова деревяшка не впивалась в бок. — Не о моих шевелениях ты должен сейчас беспокоиться.

Северус ещё несколько секунд лежал, направляя на него палочку, но потом молча отвернулся, а Сириус вновь сделал глоток обжигающей жидкости. До самого утра они не сказали друг другу ни слова, хотя уснули оба совсем нескоро. Оказалось, что у них гораздо больше общего, чем могло показаться на первый взгляд, и, конечно, прежде всего это крестники-омеги, которым сейчас угрожала смертельная опасность.

Дамблдор до сих пор ни разу не спустился в подземелья, чтобы поговорить с Блэком и узнать всё из первых уст, заявив Снейпу, что созывать собрание фениксовцев и решать, как действовать дальше, они будут, когда у Гарри закончится эструс. Сириуса напрягало подобное отношение главы Ордена к столь шокирующей информации и жизням десятков светлых. Но, в ответ на взрыв ругательств Сириуса, Снейп мрачно заметил, что Дамблдор — омега и относится к себе подобным вовсе не так, как к ним относятся альфы. Так или иначе, пользоваться камином лишний раз было опасно, поэтому мужчины пришли к молчаливому согласию — не перечить старику и спокойно довести течку Гарри до завершения. Только вот, спокойствие давалось обоим с огромным трудом. И если Снейп отвлекался от жутких размышлений за работой, то Сириусу взаперти и без дела оставалось только опустошать алкогольные запасы гостеприимного хозяина, которые, кстати, были достаточно скромными.

Однако наутро всё изменилось. Гарри принёс мантию-невидимку и, пока Снейп мыл руки, сунул заветную вещицу Сириусу, а тот припрятал её под «свою» подушку… И уже через час невидимый Блэк тихонько выскользнул, наконец, из очередной своей тюрьмы.

Конечно, сперва он намеревался посетить любимого учителя и директора, чтобы лично выяснить, хорошо ли старик расслышал историю о доме Реддлов, или, может быть, Снейп невнятно объяснил… Но горгулья хмыкнула, уставившись на появившуюся в воздухе черноволосую голову, и заявила, что Дамблдор очень занят, как для целых посетителей, так и для отдельных их частей. Спорить с этой образиной было бесполезно, поэтому Сириус вновь скрылся под тонкой тканью и отправился гулять по знакомым коридорам Альма-матер… Надо сказать, очень изменившимся со времён его учёбы.

Снейп был прав, Хогвартс сильно смахивал сейчас на тюремные застенки, уж кто-кто, а Блэк был способен оценить эту схожесть, как заправский эксперт. Да и сам волшебный замок, кажется, ощущал себя соответствующе, хмурясь снежными тучами под потолком Большого Зала и морозя зябко кутающихся в школьные мантии учеников.

Побродив немного по пустынным коридорам, Сириус хотел было дойти до Хагрида, который только вернулся и, по словам Гарри, обладал не менее заметными, чем у Блэка, свидетельствами интересных приключений, а точнее — отлично разукрашенной физиономией. Но, шагнув за порог замка, он замер и отступил обратно. Всё вокруг было засыпано белым пушистым снегом, будь он неладен, а значит, появляющиеся на этом нетронутом покрывале из хрустящих кристалликов следы могут привлечь чьё-нибудь ненужное внимание. Сириус отлично помнил рассказ крестника, как его с друзьями карга Амбридж чуть не поймала у Хагрида именно благодаря оставленным на снегу следам. Тяжело вздохнув, Блэк развернулся и поплёлся обратно, решив, что из дел у него остался только поход на кухню, где нужно будет найти Добби и организовать через него пополнение запасов алкоголя в снейповском сейфе-баре.

Но до кухни он не дошёл. Прозвенел звонок, и Сириус вжался в стену, ожидая, что из классов сейчас начнут высыпаться малолетние волшебники и волшебницы и снесут невидимого мага с ног, а обнаруживать себя ему было строго противопоказано. Однако ничего подобного не случилось. Подростки выходили из кабинетов по два-три человека и, негромко переговариваясь, спешили на следующий урок. Блэк поражённо наблюдал за столь неестественной для школьников дисциплинированностью и чувствовал, как в груди ворочается глухая злоба. Его родной Хогвартс действительно превратили чёрт знает во что! Какого лешего директор всё это позволяет?..

Сириус тихо рыкнул, и рядом взвизгнула, заозиралась по сторонам и, ускорив шаг, заторопилась прочь какая-то девчушка лет двенадцати. Блэк безмолвно выругался и собирался уже двинуться в запланированном ранее направлении, старательно обходя едва ли не строем шагающих студентов, когда услышал позади басовитый юношеский голос:

— Так здорово же, Драко… Это же круто…

— Что круто, Крэбб? — раздражённо фыркнул мальчишка Малфой, и Сириус вновь вжался в стену, вдруг подумав, что его присутствие могут почуять. — То, что теперь я должен играть против полных бездарей?

Светловолосый крестник Снейпа прошёл мимо Блэка, и мужчина не сдержал едва слышной усмешки: красивый растёт омежка… И с характером. Драко вдруг замер и обернулся, шаря взглядом по коридору. В серых, бездонных глазах презрительное раздражение сменилось лёгкой растерянностью, казалось, будто парень что-то потерял или забыл… Сириус даже дыхание затаил. Неужели пацан его услышал?

— Так ведь, это… Ведь выигрывать же будем… — непонимающе бубнил здоровяк, которого Малфой назвал Крэббом.

Драко перевёл на него немного потерянный взгляд и даже, кажется, слегка тряхнул головой, словно отгоняя какое-то наваждение, а мгновение спустя по тонким чертам тенью скользнуло отвращение:

— У кого выигрывать, Винсент? Я играл с Поттером! С Поттером, понимаешь? Не понимаешь, — с досадой бросил он и сунул товарищу свою сумку: — Головой отвечаешь.

А вот это уже было интересно. Они говорили о Гарри, и, хотя Сириус ни черта не понял, но буквально кожей почувствовал, что, когда поймёт, ему это не понравится.

— А ты куда? — послушно забрав сумку, растерянно смотрел вслед однокурснику Крэбб, но Драко только отмахнулся и быстро зашагал в сторону туалета для мальчиков.

Что ж, это был шанс узнать, о чём они говорили. Показаться Малфою Сириус не боялся, пацан его уже видел, и Снейп заверил, что дальше Драко информация о пребывании в школе беглого преступника не уйдёт. Поэтому Блэк, успешно маневрируя между шагающих ему навстречу школьников, догнал белобрысого омежку и проскользнул следом за ним в уборную.

Туалет был пустым. Драко подошёл к писсуару и начал возиться с застёжками на форме, а Блэк заблокировал дверь, беззвучно шевельнув губами, стянул и быстро спрятал за пазуху мантию и, наконец, тихо шагнул к соседнему мочеприемнику. Мальчишка только-только достал член и как раз «собирался с мыслями». Сириус оценивающе скользнул взглядом по розоватому пенису и одобрительно хмыкнул… Малфой вздрогнул всем телом, пустив короткую струйку мочи, и отшатнулся в сторону, прикрывая ладонями пах и испуганно глядя на появившегося из ниоткуда мужчину:

— Что… Как вы…

Сириус смотрел на него насмешливо, но на шаг отступил — испуг в глазах омеги приятных ощущений не вызывал.

— Я тут гулял, — мурлыкнул Сириус как можно ласковей. — Вот, отлить зашёл, а тут ты… Знаки почтения оказываешь…

Драко бросил встревоженный взгляд на дверь:

— Г-гуляли? Как гуляли? Вас могут… В смысле: знаки почтения?

Сириус вновь усмехнулся и, отвернувшись к писсуару, расстегнул ширинку:

— Говорят, в древности, когда альфа приближался к вероятной паре, — краем глаза Сириус заметил, как парень побледнел, — поссыкивание омеги являлось проявлением почтения и сигналом готовности подчиниться, — теперь Малфой вспыхнул. — Не думал, что в чистокровных семействах настолько чтят традиции до сих пор. Мило.

— Я не… — голос немного охрип, но парень довольно быстро взял себя в руки: — Чушь. Нет таких традиций, это какие-то… Собачьи замашки! Вы меня напугали, — он подошёл к самому дальнему писсуару, словно случайно, бросил короткий взгляд на член Сириуса и тут же отвёл глаза. — Не смотрите на меня!

Блэк, действительно искоса наблюдавший за ним, послушно отвернулся, и несколько секунд в тишину нарушали только звуки бьющих о фаянс струй.

— Как вы узнали? Крёстный сказал? — наконец, застегнув штаны, вновь заговорил Драко и опять мимоходом скользнул любопытным взглядом по крупному члену Сириуса.

Блэк стряхнул последние капли и спрятал объект своей гордости.

— О том, что ты омега? Ну, мне так показалось, а он своим ревностным рычанием подтвердил мою догадку, — объяснил альфа и в ту же секунду торопливо шагнул к мальчишке, заметив, как тот вдруг приобрел снежную белизну и пошатнулся. — Эй, ты чего?

— П-показалось? — прошептал Малфой, с ужасом глядя на него. — П-по мне в-видно?

Сириус сжал его плечи, боясь, что парень может упасть, и слегка встряхнул:

— Эй, мелкий, а ну, успокоился! Нашёл из-за чего переживать…

— По мне видно? — перебив его, чуть громче, требовательно повторил вопрос мальчишка.

Блэк, очередной раз подивившись тому, как быстро этот пацан справляется с собой, усмехнулся:

— Просто, малыш, я очень редко замечаю смазливость бет или незрелых «Отмеченных силой».

Драко несколько секунд смотрел ему в глаза, а потом дёрнул плечом, освобождаясь из хватки альфы:

— Я вам не малыш, — и отвернулся: — Значит… Альфа может почувствовать омегу в… В любое время?

Сириус равнодушно пожал плечами, не видя в этом особой проблемы:

— Неосознанно, наверное, да. Не думал об этом. Свечения ауры я не вижу, если тебя это интересует. Ты мне лучше расскажи-ка, о чём это ты разговаривал со своим толстым товарищем Крэббом?

Малфой обернулся:

— Вы за мной следили?

Сириус пренебрежительно фыркнул:

— Ты, конечно, красавчик, мелкий, но… — он оскалился и ласково взъерошил светлую челку: — Но ещё мелкий. Случайно услышал. Так что вы там про моего Гарри лопотали?

— Пф, — пацан буквально отзеркалил его, только с большим высокомерием. — Это не я мелкий, это вы старый. А ваш Гарри, — Драко повторил имя презрительно скривив губы, — он, что, не сказал вам, что ему запретили квиддич? Близкие же у вас с крестником отношения.

Сириус нахмурился. Это был двойной удар, причём ниже пояса.

— Почему? — тихо выдавил он.

— Подрался, — нехотя буркнул Малфой и направился к двери. — У него узнавайте. Мне пора.

Блэк в два шага догнал его и, развернув за плечо, уставился на небольшую ранку на губе:

— С тобой подрался?

Мальчишка с вызовом задрал подбородок:

— И хорошенько бы выхватил, если бы был один! — но тут же отвернулся и чуть тише буркнул: — Но его вылету из команды я не рад…

Его прервал звонок, и Сириус разжал пальцы. Услышанное крайне неприятно скребло где-то внутри. Ему было обидно за Гарри, и он сам был обижен на крестника. А ещё неприятно кольнула фраза мелкого Малфоя о якобы нечестной драке…

— Я опаздываю на урок. Разблокируйте дверь, — Драко немного раздражённо подёргал ручку.

Сириус небрежным взмахом палочки отменил запирающие и скрылся в кабинке, дабы не попасться на глаза какому-нибудь жаждущему облегчения студенту. А через минуту он вышел из туалета уже невидимым для окружающих.

Найти Добби, несмотря на буквально кишащую домовиками кухню, оказалось довольно просто — над маленьким эльфом возвышалась огромная вязанная башня. Сириус даже забыл на несколько минут обо всех своих расстройствах, до слёз хохоча над рассказом Добби о шапковязательной деятельности Гермионы в рамках ею же разработанной эльфоосвободительной операции.

Просмеявшись, Блэк прежде всего сделал заказ на алкоголь, а потом, подумав, решил, что домовик может оказаться полезен не только как снабженец. Быстро черкнув письмо Шеклболту, Сириус сунул его в маленькую лапку и попросил обязательно принести ответ.

После этого он снова безуспешно попытал счастья у кабинета директора и ни с чем вернулся в подземелье. Оставалось только дожидаться выпивки, новостей от Кингсли и серьёзного вечернего разговора с Гарри.

***

Первым, на что наткнулся взгляд профессора Снейпа, когда он вошёл в собственные апартаменты, была едва початая бутылка огневиски, гордо стоящая на столике у камина.

— Откуда? — захлопнув дверь, коротко спросил Северус, предчувствуя далеко не самый безобидный ответ.

Блэк, развалившийся в кресле неподалёку и неторопливо потягивающий янтарную жидкость из стакана — Снейп заметил, что до прихода Поттера он пил немного, основную дозу оставляя на ночь — отмахнулся, хмыкнув:

— У меня свои каналы, Нюнчик.

В это мгновение прямо перед Северусом нарисовался Добби и, испуганно ойкнув, шарахнулся в сторону.

— Кажется, этим каналам давно уши не драли, — Северус сердито свёл брови, припечатав домовика свирепым взглядом, и пронзил оживившегося Блэка испепеляющим прищуром: — Прекращай хозяйничать у меня, блохастый.  
  
Тот удивлённо вскинул бровь:

— Я вернул тебе то, что выпил…

— Чтобы снова выпить, — буркнул Снейп.

Но Блэк уже не обращал на него внимания, вопросительно уставившись на домовика и протягивая ему свободную от выпивки руку. Добби, опасливо поглядывая на хозяина комнаты, сунул ему в пальцы конверт и исчез.

— Что это? — ещё больше нахмурился Северус.

Блохастый скользил взглядом по бумаге, и то, как менялось выражение его лица, ничего хорошего не предвещало. Снейп не был дураком и уже догадался, что, скорее всего, Блэк отправлял Добби с письмом, и, к Трелони не ходи, в руках у него был ответ… Наверняка от Шеклболта, с которым Сириус оставил спасённых омег. И Северусу очень не нравились в свете этих выводов ни злой прищур Блэка, ни вздувшиеся желваки, ни напряжённые крылья породистого носа…

Сириус так резко выкинул в его сторону руку с зажатым в кулаке письмом, что Снейп на миг растерялся, однако, быстро сообразив, что таким образом ему максимально вежливо предложили ознакомиться с содержимым сего документа, молча забрал бумагу.

_«Прежде всего, поздравляю, Блэк! Хотя в нынешней ситуации это сомнительная радость…_

_Но, к делу. Дамблдор появился сразу после «Патронуса» Снейпа с известием о твоей вынужденной задержке. Омег старик обливиэйтнул и отправил по домам. Нашу идею про сообщение в «Пророке» о грозящей светлым опасности отмёл, не дослушав. Настойчиво попросил не распространяться об убийствах даже в Ордене до окончания эструса Гарри. Люпин (он был здесь, когда пришёл Дамблдор) твердит, что мы должны полностью довериться старику, якобы тот точно знает, что делает… Но альфа во мне протестует и не может сидеть спокойно, когда рядом режут омег — Люпину не понять. Позавчера я с десятком своих парней навестил дом Реддлов. Пусто, Блэк. Нет ни Пожирателей, ни омег. Даже трупов, о которых ты рассказывал, нет. Но… Сегодня утром в «ЕП» вышла очередная заметка об очередном пропавшем. Я проверил — омега. Они сменили место дислокации. Если есть какие-то мысли, где они могут обосноваться теперь, шли координаты — проверю._

_Грюма в известность не ставил. Жду твоего возвращения._

_По поводу собрания. Не вижу смысла собирать весь Орден, Блэк, этот вопрос действительно важен только для нас. Но понять, что задумал Дамблдор, необходимо._

_За Клювокрыла не переживай, и я бываю здесь ежедневно, и Молли Уизли._

_Лёгкого эструса вам с Гарри. С меня при встрече парню подарок. Уверен, что он держится молодцом._

_До связи. К. Шеклболт»._

Снейп бросил письмо в камин и молча испепелил его. А в следующую секунду Блэк вскочил на ноги и грохнул пустым стаканом о стол:

— Почему Дамблдор не хочет со мной встречаться? — рыкнул он. — Чего он избегает? Почему, тролль его раздери, у меня чувство, что он подыгрывает этому ублюдку?

Снейп мрачно смотрел в остывший камин, вспоминая, как директор настаивал на донесении до Волдеморта информации о начавшейся у Поттера течке. Да, у него тоже было много вопросов к старику.

Погружённый в собственные мысли Северус сразу не сообразил, что происходит, когда Блэк, резко развернув его за плечо, впечатал спиной в каминную стойку.

— Где он, Снейп? — выдохнул Блохастый лёгким перегаром ему в лицо. — Где прячется эта змеерылая гнида? Ты не можешь не знать…

Северус оттолкнул его от себя. Он никогда не скажет Блэку, что Лорд практически полностью обосновался у Малфоев. Тем более, что был уверен — истязать омег там тот не будет. Для этого ему, как минимум, пришлось бы сперва убить хозяина дома.

— Думай о крестнике, Блэк, — рыкнул Северус и шагнул мимо него.

— О крестнике? А я, по-твоему, о ком думаю?..

В это мгновение они оба почувствовали, что этот самый крестник подошёл к двери и вновь замер, набираясь смелости, чтобы постучать.

— Потом поговорим, — в один голос выдохнули альфы, на миг застыли, глядя друг на друга, и, синхронно кивнув, обернулись к двери.

Впустив пацана внутрь и вновь заблокировав дверь, Северус направился в ванную. Почему-то ему совсем не нравилось наблюдать, как мальчишка льнет к Блэку. Нет, Поттер не был столь же раскован и откровенен, как, например, Драко. Он держался немного отстранённо, стараясь не показывать, насколько нуждается в проявлениях любви со стороны Сириуса, изо всех сил изображая взрослого и независимого парня. Но обмануть Снейпа мальчишка не мог. За его «взрослостью» Северус прекрасно различал обычный сиротский страх разочаровать, надоесть, показаться слишком навязчивым. Однако Блэк — слава Мерлину, не умеющий скрывать эмоции — не позволял крестнику держать дистанцию, стараясь прижать покрепче, поговорить подольше… И как только Сириус проявлял свои чувства к мальчишке, тот, мгновенно расслаблялся, плавясь в нежности крёстного. А Снейп отчего-то испытывал при этом совершенно необъяснимое и необоснованное раздражение.

Однако сейчас, уже шагнув за порог спальни, Северус замер, услышав за спиной вместо уже привычного радостного: «Привет, малыш, как прошёл день?» — мрачное:

— Ты ничего не хочешь рассказать мне, Гарри?

Снейп оглянулся. Поттер удивлённо и немного испуганно смотрел на крёстного, явно не понимая, о чём тот, но при этом подспудно уже чувствуя себя в где-то провинившимся.

— О чём ты? — выдавил подросток, не решаясь шагнуть ближе к сложившему руки на груди Блэку.

Это было интересно. Бродяга до появления Поттера не проявлял никакого недовольства, с чего вдруг столь резкая перемена?

— О квиддиче, мистер Поттер, — припечатал Блэк, и пацан, тут же помрачнев, бросил на Снейпа сердитый взгляд:

— Вы сказали?

Снейп в искреннем удивлении вздёрнул бровь:

— Поттер, вы действительно считаете, что ваши мелкие проблемы настолько мне интересны, что я буду обсуждать их в свободное от вас время?

— Гарри, какая разница, кто мне сказал? — рявкнул, кажется, серьёзно раздосадованный Блэк. — Главное, что это был не ты!

— Прости, — мальчишка виновато потупился. — Я не хотел тебя расстраивать.

Блэк, видимо, совершенно не умел подолгу сердиться на крестника, потому что тут же сменил тон:

— Я хочу, чтобы ты делился со мной всем, что происходит в твоей жизни, малыш. Мне нужно знать, что ты доверяешь мне.

— Я доверяю, — пробормотал Поттер. — Просто ты бы рассердился…

Северус хмыкнул и вновь собирался оставить их наедине, решив, что конфликт исчерпан, однако следующая фраза Блэка вновь его задержала:

— А так я не рассердился? Сам расскажешь, за что тебя так наказали?

Кажется, Сириус ещё не закончил с воспитательными беседами, и Снейп вновь обернулся. Этот вопрос касался и Драко, ведь Амбридж прицепилась к Поттеру именно благодаря нападению на Малфоя, поэтому дальнейший ход разговора был интересен Северусу. Как, хотелось бы знать, мальчишка сам оценивает свои действия?

— Подрался с Малфоем, — ещё тише пробубнил Поттер, окончательно втянув голову в плечи.

— Подрался? — недобро прищурился Блэк. — А мне казалось, когда несколько человек бьют одного — это избиение, а не драка.

Снейп не сдержал кривой усмешки:

— Невооружённым глазом видно, чей крестник, да, Блэк? — негромко бросил он.

Блохастый слегка побледнел и стиснул зубы.

— Он оскорбил маму, — насупившись буркнул Поттер, кажется, сам не веря, что это достойное оправдание, а Блэк тут же скопировал ухмылку однокашника:

— Действительно, Снейп. Издалека заметно, кто чей крестник.

На этот раз побледнел Северус. Мальчишка, кажется, сообразивший, наконец, что между мужчинами проскальзывают молнии, и происходит это вовсе не из-за его стычки с Драко, удивлённо переводил взгляд с одного взрослого на другого.

— Раздевайтесь, Поттер, — прорычал Снейп, всё ещё сверля Блэка злым прищуром.

Пацан привычно вспыхнул, потоптался несколько секунд, кажется, чего-то ожидая, но не решаясь попросить сам, а потом, повесив нос, молча направился в спальню. Альфы, не сводя друг с друга полных старой ненависти взглядов, одновременно пустили ему в спину два тёмных энергетических потока, и мальчишка от неожиданности не смог сдержать стон и, едва не упав, схватился обеими руками за косяк — от мгновенно накрывшей его волны возбуждения подкосились ноги.

— Я так штаны испачкаю, — восстановив дыхание, притворно-возмущённо выдал он, оглянувшись на мужчин, и облизал нижнюю губу. — Кажется, уже протёк…

Снейп поморщился, наконец, отрывая от Блэка взгляд, и, в два шага преодолев разделяющее их с мальчишкой расстояние, схватил того за плечо и втолкнул в спальню:

— Если вы пользуетесь моей помощью, Поттер, держите себя в руках при других альфах, — зло процедил он в лицо омеге и толкнул его на кровать, вдруг с досадой осознав, что именно ляпнул.

— Ревнуете? — хихикнул парень (глупо было предполагать, что он не отреагирует на эту неосторожную фразу).

— Не терплю шлюх. Даже в эструсе омега может и должен вести себя достойно. Вы маг, Поттер, а не течная сука, — рявкнул Снейп и скрылся в ванной.

Когда он вернулся, мальчишка не сказал ему ни слова, стойко держался во время осторожных манипуляций Северуса, не издал ни единого стона, ни разу не вильнул крепкой небольшой задницей в попытке усилить контакт… Только кожа его временами покрывалась мурашками, по телу пробегала дрожь, и, вопреки усилиям воли, сбивалось дыхание.

— Я не говорил, что вы должны изображать из себя камень, когда мы наедине, Поттер, — вздохнув, произнёс Снейп. — Расслабьтесь. Спазм причинит боль, если вы будете так напряжены.

Но мальчишка только тихо втянул воздух сквозь сжатые зубы и содрогнулся всем телом, когда Снейп слегка надавил на его загривок, вынуждая прогнуться и раскрыться немного сильнее.

— Гарри, расслабьтесь, — снова с мягким нажимом попросил Северус, глядя на крепко сжатую звёздочку ануса, из которой забавно высовывалась верёвочка от тампона.

— Я должен вести себя достойно, — процедил сквозь зубы Поттер, по-прежнему тщательно зажимаясь.

Северус усмехнулся. Подобная фраза из уст мальчишки, стоящего кверху голым задом, звучала довольно комично. Он мягко похлопал подушечкой пальца по напряжённому сфинктеру, вырывая из лёгких Поттера громкий стон и заставляя анус подростка пульсировать в жажде проникновения.

— Вот, так лучше, — пробормотал Снейп и, склонившись к вспыхнувшему уху парня, шепнул: — Вести себя достойно, Поттер, не означает — вести себя глупо. Чем быстрее вы будете выполнять мои рекомендации, тем меньше времени я буду любоваться вашим голым задом. Не зажимайтесь.

Он вновь пощекотал пальцем немного расслабившееся отверстие, сам себе удовлетворённо кивнул и прошептал заклинание. Мальчишку выгнуло, он несколько раз хватанул ртом воздух и… Впервые за всё время запачкал постель.

— Ничего, так бывает, — слегка улыбнулся Снейп испуганно обернувшемуся к нему омежке. — Совершенно нормальная реакция взрослеющего юноши.

Он протянул полотенце, и мальчишка, схватив его принялся торопливо вытирать сперму с простыни.

— Себя, мистер Поттер, — Снейп поймал его за запястье. — Вытирайте пенис и одевайтесь. Постель поменяют домовики.

Пацан ещё больше покраснел, вытерся, растерянно поозирался, не зная, куда положить полотенце, и, когда профессор отобрал у него испачканную тряпку, быстро стал натягивать одежду.

Северус несколько секунд наблюдал за ним, испытывая странное, неподдающееся логике желание обнять и приласкать, сделать то, что делает Блэк, вновь наполнить их встречи чем-то большим, чем механические действия, отдать этому мальчишке часть себя, свою магию… Неужели привязанность, возникающая у малолетних омег к их крёстным, имеет и обратный эффект? Мужчины тоже по-своему прикипают к мальчикам? Он не замечал ничего подобного с Драко, но, возможно, лишь потому, что любить крестника больше, чем он его любил, было физически невозможно… А с Поттером всё совсем иначе.

Снейп сдержал свой порыв. Не нужны этому мальчишке проявления его тёплых чувств. Только испугается.

Поттер, застёгивая мантию, выскочил из спальни, и Северус услышал за дверью ласковое мурлыканье Блэка — чертовски неприятные звуки!

Он мыл руки, когда почувствовал зарождающееся жжение в метке. Только этого не хватало! Впрочем, вызова стоило ожидать. Снейп не появлялся в Мэноре с момента «переезда» к нему анимага. Глупо было предполагать, что Тёмный Лорд не заметит этого и не потребует срочного отчёта.

К тому моменту, как Поттер, наконец, убрался, метка горела огнём.

— Что-то ты какой-то серый, — буркнул Сириус, окинув взглядом пытающегося отвлечься от боли Северуса, и протянул ему бутылку. — Глотни.

Снейп с радостью сейчас залпом осушил бы предложенную ёмкость, но понимал, что так будет только хуже. Нужно найти способ попасть в Мэнор незаметно для Блэка.

— У меня сегодня ночное дежурство, — соврал он. — Пей один.

Когда Северус, наконец, добрался до Мэнора — а для этого ему пришлось выйти за антиаппарационные барьеры Хогвартса и, собственно, аппарировать — от боли хотелось орать, казалось, руку сунули в кипящее масло.

— Я здесь, мой Лорд, — хрипло процедил он сквозь стиснутые зубы, упав на колено перед красноглазым извергом и склонив голову, пряча полный ненависти взгляд.

— Что тебя так задержало? — притворно-ласково прошипел Волдеморт, ни на йоту не ослабляя его страдания.

Лучшим способом избежать пытки была полуправда:

— У меня был Блэк, мой Лорд. Дамблдор заблокировал свой камин, и Блохастый воспользовался моим, чтобы попасть в Хогвартс. Я… — он зашипел от нового притока жгучей боли. — Я ждал, когда он уберётся.

— Вернулся, значит? — прищурил Волдеморт красные глаза.

— Он попал в какую-то передрягу, — язык ворочался с трудом, болело уже, кажется, всё тело, но сейчас Северус был даже рад этому — боль отвлекала от желания вцепиться Тёмному Лорду зубами в горло. — Пришёл, чтобы доложить Дамблдору. А несколько дней назад таким же потрёпанным вернулся из отпуска Хагрид.

— Да, я в курсе, — усмехнулся Волдеморт. — Я ждал от тебя более полезной информации. Как мальчишка?

— Без изменений, мой Лорд. Никаких признаков начинающегося эструса, — Снейп скрипнул зубами.

Волдеморт недовольно рыкнул и отвернулся, а Северус почувствовал, наконец, как отпускает боль.

— Блэк доложил Дамблдору о своих приключениях?

— Нет, мой Лорд, старик отказался встречаться сейчас, заявив, что позже сам с ним свяжется. Мне Блохастый ничего рассказывать не стал — не доверяет.

— Мальчишку он видел?

— Даже не заикнулся.

— Следи за пацаном, Северус, — тихо процедил Волдеморт. — Это твоя самая главная задача на сегодня. Не буду тебя тревожить. Сам выйдешь на связь, если будут новости.

— Да, мой Лорд, — Снейп согнулся в полупоклоне, судорожно сжимая кулаки.

— Свободен.

Северус минут двадцать потратил на разговор с Люциусом и Нарциссой, за светской беседой и милыми улыбками пряча главное — обсуждение проведения каникул младшим Малфоем в безопасных стенах Хогвартса. На выходе из Мэнора его нагнал Эйвери и между шутками и пустым трёпом бросил невзначай, что если у Тео проблемы с учёбой, домой ему лучше не возвращаться, ибо они с отцом с него шкуру снимут, на что Снейп кивнул:

— Год перед СОВами довольно сложен. Я как раз хотел отписать мистеру Нотту, что организую для слизеринцев курсы углубленного изучения зельеварения в каникулы, буду рад, если Теодор останется, дабы посещать эти занятия.

Эйвери благодарно пожал ему руку, предложил как-нибудь выпить вместе и, заметив недовольное выражение на лице товарища, спешно распрощался.

По дороге к школе Снейп размышлял о возможности уничтожения Волдеморта собственными руками, о странном поведении Дамблдора, о Поттере… О Поттере. А что, если мальчишка — действительно истинная пара Тёмного Лорда? Изменило бы что-то для других омег информирование Волдеморта о начавшемся у парня эструсе? Опасно ли это для самого Поттера так же, как для других светлых?..

Сотни вопросов терзали его и срочно требовали ответов, а старик Дамблдор молчал. К тому моменту, как Снейп добрался до своих апартаментов, он уже был серьёзно взвинчен собственными размышлениями, догадками и фантазиями. Хотелось выпить. Видимо, алкогольная зависимость Блэка оказалась довольно заразной.

Открывая дверь в спальню, он ожидал увидеть привычно вытянувшегося на постели «гостя» с бутылкой в руках… И был удивлён полной темнотой в комнате. Блэк, конечно, никогда не протестовал, если Снейп гасил свечи, но сам ни разу их не тронул и спокойно засыпал как в темноте, так и при свете.

— Главное, воздух не порть, — буркнул Блэк в их первую «совместную» ночёвку. — У меня обоняние чувствительное. А свет и громкие звуки меня не волнуют.

Поэтому Северус без лишних сомнений зажёг свечи и… Непонимающе уставился на пустую кровать. Никого не было ни в кабинете, ни в ванной. Сириуса Блэка не было в апартаментах профессора Снейпа!

Глухо рыкнув, Снейп вылетел в коридор и, оглядевшись, бросился к Гриффиндорской башне, уверенный, что найдёт этого блохастого идиота в спальне крестника…

Однако Блэка не было ни в Гриффиндорской обители, ни, по словам горгульи, у Дамблдора, ни у Хагрида — последний сделал круглые глаза, искренне удивившись, что Сириус в школе. Через полтора часа поисков Снейп вернулся в свои апартаменты, ещё раз прошёлся по пустым комнатам и, открыв новую бутылку, упал в кресло в ожидании плохих новостей.

Блэк явился через час. Неслышно открыл дверь, проскользнул внутрь и беззвучно направился к спальне. Северус облегчённо выдохнул, радуясь, что этот кретин не попался, но тут же почувствовал, как накатывает новая волна уже не сдерживаемой волнением злости. Сириус почувствовал его присутствие за миг до того, как Снейп собирался кашлянуть, привлекая внимание.

— Оу… Ты уже вернулся? — хмыкнул Блохастый, обернувшись.

На красивом, несмотря на ранние морщины, лице сияло плохо скрываемое удовольствие, немного разбавленное настороженностью. Мерзавец явно неплохо провёл время вне комнат декана Слизерина.

— Развлёкся? — тихо прорычал Снейп.  
  
— Ну… Я бы не сказал, что воспринимаю это, как развлечение… — со странной для него осторожностью начал Блэк.

— Мне плевать, как ты это воспринимаешь! — зарычал Снейп. — Ты понимаешь, что будет, если тебя схватят? Ты понимаешь, что будет с твоим Поттером, если с тобой что-то случится?

Настороженность мгновенно исчезла из взгляда Блэка, и он расплылся в довольной улыбке:

— Перестань, Нюнчик. Не нуди. Никому я не попался. Даже тебя, кстати, не встретил… Извини, дорогой, но сейчас мне очень нужно в душ, — он подмигнул Снейпу и исчез за дверью спальни.


	7. Сумасшествие - развлечение сугубо индивидуальное

Кошмары мучили Гарри со дня возрождения Волдеморта… Вернее со дня смерти Седрика, ведь именно это снилось Поттеру снова и снова. «Убей лишнего», — непрестанно звучал в его голове голос отвратительного существа, и зелёная молния в который раз летела в Диггори, а Гарри вскакивал на кровати, задыхаясь от сдавившего горло ужаса. Да, кошмары стали неизменными спутниками ночей Поттера, даже парни в спальне давно не реагировали на его громкие внезапные пробуждения.

Но ещё за неделю до того, как на него обрушилось новое неприятное знание о магическом мире и куда более отвратительное — о его собственном месте в нём, сны стали меняться. Сначала Гарри практически не замечал эти изменения: отблески света в безжизненных глазах Седрика, лёгкая улыбка на мёртвом лице — всё это усиливало жуткую атмосферу ночных кошмаров, но сознанием Поттера почти не улавливалось… Пока через пару дней после начала эструса мёртвый Диггори не перевёл на него светящийся белым золотом взгляд и не облизал губы, вызывая в Гарри мучительное желание точно так же провести по этим губам собственным языком.

Проснувшись той ночью в холодном поту, он беззвучно выругался и потянулся к паху. Ощущение каменной эрекции было столь явственным, что Гарри на мгновение даже перестал дышать, когда не нашёл в пижамных штанах и намёка на сексуальное напряжение. Впрочем, и фантомные ощущения отпустили довольно быстро.

Он списал произошедшее на проявления течки и свою одержимость мыслями о ней вкупе со старым кошмаром. Только вот, с каждым днём сны становились всё ярче, а ощущения — мучительней. Вскоре кошмар сместился во времени, и теперь Гарри видел не само убийство Диггори, как оно было, а только нереальное «воскрешение» парня. Седрик постанывал, разводя в стороны колени и засовывая руку в штаны, смотрел на Гарри мутными от желания, отливающими белым металлом глазами, закусывал губу и выгибался… И Поттер ощущал, как что-то тёплое и ласковое исходит от него, что-то такое нужное, дразнящее, но неуловимое… Он знал, что это аура омеги зовёт в нём альфу, и не хотел, не мог сопротивляться… Но в последний момент всегда вылетал из сна и долго приходил в себя, с трудом справляясь с тошнотой и остаток ночи страдая от тупой, ноющей головной боли.

Рассказать кому-то о таких своих снах Гарри не мог, а их естественность становилась ему всё менее очевидной. Ведь он не альфа, он омега! Почему ему снится совершенно противоположное?

Несколько дней назад Гарри решился и после завтрака оттащил в сторону Шеймуса.

— Поговорить нужно, — буркнул он в ответ на вопросительный взгляд друга.

Тот огляделся по сторонам и, кивнув, подтолкнул Поттера в уединённый уголок.

— Тебе лучше говорить со Снейпом, — шепнул он. — Если что-то тревожит, нужно сразу говорить крё… Ну, в смысле… Ты понял…

— Финниган, у тебя сны были? — перебив его, в лоб выдал Гарри.

— Какие сны? — не понял Шеймус.

— Мокрые, — едва слышно буркнул себе под нос Поттер.

— Что? — Финниган действительно не расслышал, и Гарри это понимал, но всё равно разозлился из-за необходимости повторять.

— Мокрые, Шеймус, не тупи, — тихо зарычал он. — Сны, в которых ты с кем-то… Ну… Это…

Он отвернулся и уставился невидящим взглядом на поток выходящих из Большого Зала студентов.

— Тебя же Снейп блокирует, — спустя несколько секунд тишины озадаченно выдавил Финниган. — При правильной блокировке не должно быть. Поговори с ним…

— Я просто спросил, было ли у тебя такое, — окончательно рассвирепев, огрызнулся Гарри. — Мне ответ нужен, а не советы!

— Не ори на меня, Поттер, — вдруг психанул Шеймус. — Моё «было» к твоей ситуации отношения не имеет. Снейп, к которому ты два раза в день бегаешь, вряд ли оставлял тебя без блокировки на сутки.

Он толкнул Гарри плечом, собираясь уйти, но тот поймал его за рукав:

— Шеймус, стой. Прости. Я не знал… Ты же говорил, что твой крёстный…

Финниган бросил на него хмурый взгляд:

— Мой крёстный — мракоборец, Гарри, когда у меня началось, он валялся с ранением в Мунго… Колдомедики запретили сообщать ему, предложили поискать замену, но он сам через день понял, что я не просто так вдруг перестал его навещать… — Шеймус слегка улыбнулся каким-то своим воспоминаниям и вздохнул: — Расскажи Снейпу, Гарри, он всё исправит.

Поттер кивнул, твёрдо зная, что ничего не скажет ни профессору, ни даже Сириусу — слишком ненормальными были эти сны — и побрёл следом за Финниганом, направившимся к ожидающему его Томасу. Но, сделав несколько шагов, вновь остановил товарища:

— Шеймус… А, это… Что тебе снилось?

Финниган удивлённо хлопнул ресницами и скользнул подозрительным взглядом по фигуре Поттера вниз, видимо, ища признаки возбуждения.

— Гарри, может тебе стоит прямо сейчас…

— Нет, — перебил его Поттер и нахмурился. — Просто… Просто ответь и всё. Тебе кто-то конкретный снился?

Финниган несколько секунд смотрел на него, а потом вдруг расплылся в улыбке:

— Гриндилоу тебя раздери, Гарри! — хохотнул он и хлопнул Поттера по плечу: — Вот, что тебя волнует! Поэтому ты не хочешь с ним говорить? Не ссы, друг. Влечение к крёстному… Ну, или к тому, кто выполняет его функцию — нормальная реакция. Потом отпустит, не переживай. Это естественно, что снится тебе именно он…

Гарри открыл было рот, чтобы выпалить, что снится ему вовсе не Снейп, но осёкся, поняв, что Финниган только что ответил на его вопрос — Шеймусу в «течных» снах виделся его крёстный, т.е. альфа. Что же не так было с Гарри?

Днём Поттер, загруженный учёбой и отвлекаемый друзьями, забывал о терзающих его кошмарах с эротической подоплёкой, но каждую ночь Седрик вновь переводил на него светящийся взгляд и манил, возбуждал, сводил с ума своей такой желанной, тёплой и светлой магией, гибким, готовым на всё телом… И вновь, просыпаясь, Поттер одновременно испытывал отвращение к себе за подобные сны и облегчение от того, что в реальности его тело на них не реагировало — эрекции по-прежнему не возникало. Просыпаясь, он словно выныривал из чужого тела, чужих эмоций и желаний.

«Это пройдёт, — твердил сам себе Гарри. — Кончится течка, и вернутся обычные кошмары». Но пока только увеличивались тошнота и головные боли при пробуждении, впрочем, и эструс заканчиваться не спешил…

Однако этой ночью, после того, как он позорно обкончал постель Снейпа, не справившись с накатившим от чужих прикосновений возбуждением, впервые за несколько месяцев Гарри спал совершенно спокойно. Снов не снилось вообще, словно он проглотил три флакона зелья «Сна без сновидений» разом. Это было… Здорово! А утром впервые с начала течки не случилось ни тошноты, ни головной боли, только приятная слабость и небольшое головокружение. А ещё, нырнув в ванную комнату, чтобы поскорее умыться, переодеться и улизнуть из спальни до того, как проснётся Рон, Гарри удивлённо замер перед зеркалом…

Он уже привык, что по утрам его глаза были светлее, чем обычно. Несколько дней назад Снейп даже стал по вечерам выдавать ему с собой по флакончику зелья для блокировки осветления радужки, чтобы Гарри пил его сразу после пробуждения, до того, как кто-то мог заметить изменение оттенка зелени за стёклами очков. И сейчас Гарри застыл с пузырьком в руках, глядя на своё отражение — тёмно-изумрудные глаза, кажется, не собирались сегодня светиться.

— Кончилось! — радостно выдохнул Поттер и едва не запрыгал от счастья… Но в это мгновение привычно скрутило живот, и Гарри согнулся, разочарованно заскулив.

Ни Сириусу, ни Снейпу он снова ничего не сказал. Памятуя о вчерашнем выговоре профессора за развязное поведение и о своём последующем позорном оргазме, Гарри вообще мечтал спрятаться и не показываться на глаза учителю, а уж разговаривать с ним или в его присутствии о чём-то, касающемся течки, тем более не хотелось. Он только тихо спросил у Бродяги, сколько ещё это всё может продлиться, на что тот беззаботно пожал плечами и ласково прижался губами к его виску:

— Это первая течка, малыш, она непредсказуема. Не переживай, закончится, — и шепнул в самое ухо: — Пока ты течёшь, котёнок, у нас есть возможность быть рядом, разве не здорово?

Очень хотелось сказать крёстному, что в ежедневных клизмах и стоянии перед Снейпом раком он ничего хорошего не видит, и вряд ли пятиминутные объятия Сириуса утром и вечером могут стать достойной компенсацией этим… неудобствам. Но Бродяга сегодня казался таким счастливым, что ругаться и огрызаться совершенно не хотелось, поэтому Гарри просто растворился в тёплой нежности его рук и ласковых потоках тёмной энергии.

Слава Мерлину, ни утром, ни вечером вчерашнего конфуза не повторилось, а Снейп ни разу не упомянул о случившемся, даже Сириусу, кажется, не рассказал. О том, что профессор помнит об испачканных простынях, свидетельствовала лишь клеёнка, расстилаемая теперь не только для промывания кишечника. И хотя это новшество очередной раз заставило Гарри покраснеть до кончиков ушей, он был безумно благодарен Снейпу за деликатное молчание, как, впрочем, и за более осторожные, нежели прежде, прикосновения.

Только вот, ночью он опять чувствовал себя альфой и жаждал всем своим существом омегу Седрика Диггори.

— Надо было трахать меня, а не убивать, Том, — мурлыкнул мёртвый парень, потянувшись к его губам, и Гарри вновь вышвырнуло из сна.

Поттер резко сел на постели и зажмурился, стараясь не застонать от режущей боли в голове и с трудом сдерживая рвотный позыв. Нужно встать, попить, подышать воздухом, может быть, немного посидеть в гостиной у камина — это иногда помогало отойти от кошмара. Он отодвинул полог, налил себе воды и, слегка пошатываясь, подошёл к окну.

Морозный воздух довольно быстро прояснил сознание, а тишина и темнота вокруг позволяли думать, не отвлекаясь на посторонние раздражители. Седрик смотрел на него, тянулся к нему и… назвал его Томом! Что это? Он теперь снится себе в образе Волдеморта? Или видит сны Волдеморта? А тот, значит, альфа? И, значит, Седрик был омегой? Но… он же встречался с Чжоу! Разве стала бы она девушкой того, кто вынужден спать с мужиками, чтобы… Но она могла не знать. Седрик, если был омегой, конечно, скрывал свою сущность, как любой другой — как Малфой, Финниган и сам Гарри. Финниган! Может быть, Шеймус ответит на его вопросы?

Поттер, не закрывая окна, подошёл к кровати однокурсника-омеги. Тот крепко спал, скомкав одеяло где-то в углу постели и обняв ногами подушку. Гарри несколько секунд рассматривал его и в итоге просто опустил полог обратно, решив, что будить товарища и задавать тому посреди ночи вопросы о Волдеморте и погибшем Седрике было бы с его стороны очень гадким поступком.

Он выскользнул из спальни и спустился в гостиную, где рухнул на диванчик у камина и прикрыл глаза.

— Вообще-то окно можно было закрыть, — раздался за его спиной негромкий голос Дина, и Гарри, вздрогнув, резко обернулся.

На лице стоящего на лестнице Томаса испепеляющий прищур медленно сменялся явным удивлением.

— Извини, — буркнул Гарри, отворачиваясь, разговаривать с Томасом ему не хотелось.

Но Дин, кажется, был совершенно иного мнения. Тихо хмыкнув, он спустился и подошёл к дивану.

— Не страшно, проветривать иногда нужно. Не спится?

Гарри молча кивнул и нехотя отодвинулся, освобождая товарищу место.

— У тебя глаза светятся, — буднично заметил Дин. — Есть зелье?

У Поттера на миг оборвалось дыхание. Попался.

— Не волнуйся, я — могила, — негромко произнёс Томас. — Но другим лучше не видеть. Давай я принесу. Где оно?

Было стыдно. Впрочем, Томас, скорее всего, уже давно знал, что у Гарри течка, вряд ли Финниган не рассказал ему…

— Не надо, — выдавил Поттер. — Все спят. Позже… Под утро выпью.

Несколько секунд гнетущей тишины вновь прервал негромкий голос Дина, опровергая все подозрения Гарри насчёт Шеймуса:

— Странно, я думал, ты будешь альфой…

— А я думал, что буду обычным человеком, — сердито буркнул Поттер, ему совсем не нравился этот разговор.

Дин молчал, однако, Гарри отчётливо ощущал на себе его прямой взгляд и уже было обернулся, дабы рыкнуть, чтобы тот не пялился на него, но осёкся. Томас рассматривал его с открытой улыбкой.

— Если не перечить собственной природе, Гарри, — негромко произнёс он, как только их взгляды встретились, — можно получить от жизни кучу кайфа.

Поттер криво усмехнулся:

— Ты — омега, Томас?

— Надеюсь, что нет, — ещё шире улыбнулся Дин.

— Тогда не надо мне рассказывать о природе и кайфе, — огрызнулся Гарри.

Томас несколько секунд молчал, а потом вновь заговорил:

— Если бы вместо Шеймуса потёк я, поверь, мне точно так же не хотелось бы начала эструса у него, как не хочется сейчас этого для себя. Просто, потому что тогда… Тогда нам придётся искать кого-то третьего. А мне не хотелось бы… Делить его с кем-то. Понимаешь?

Гарри ошарашенно уставился на него немигающим взглядом. Томас только что признался в любви к Финнигану? Куда, чёрт возьми, катится этот мир?

Он вскочил на ноги и прошёлся по гостиной. Дин молча следил за ним, сидя на диване и не произнося больше ни слова. Почему-то очень хотелось наорать на него, объяснить этому пидору, что не все такие же, как он, не все хотят трахаться с лучшим другом! Но где-то внутри Гарри осознавал, что это в нём говорит злость на себя самого, и на самом деле он не испытывал к Дину даже тени неприязни, скорее ему даже нравился тот тёплый уважительный тон, которым Томас упоминал Финнигана… Да что там! Гарри по-доброму завидовал этим двоим, ведь сам он совсем не был уверен, как отреагируют его собственные лучшие друзья, узнай они о Поттере то, что Томас знал о Финнигане… Впрочем, это естественно. Дин сам один из «отмеченных»… Да ещё и, оказывается, влюблённый в Шеймуса. Вот, почему он пришёл следом за Гарри в гостиную! Вовсе не для того, чтобы высказаться по поводу незакрытого окна! Он, верно, видел, как Поттер отодвигал полог на кровати Финнигана, и чего-то себе напридумывал…

Гарри резко остановился напротив Дина:

— Я не гей, Томас, понял? Мне девушки нравятся!

То ли от неожиданности этого заявления, то ли от тона, которым оно было выдано, Томас тихо крякнул и быстро кивнул:

— Ладно, Гарри, ладно. Я же не утверждаю обратного… Не рычи… Просто… Ты должен понимать, что если бы тебя влекло к альфам, в этом не было бы…

— Закрой рот, Томас, — предупреждающе процедил Поттер, сжимая кулаки.

Дин вздохнул и слегка пожал плечами:

— Ладно. Я пойду. Ты бы тоже не сидел в гостиной, Поттер. Не надо, чтобы беты или девчонки тебя видели таким.

Он поднялся и, не оборачиваясь, быстро ушёл наверх. Гарри несколько секунд смотрел ему вслед, а потом тоже поплёлся в спальню.

— У меня есть зелье «Сна без сновидений», — раздался негромкий шёпот Томаса, когда Поттер уже лёг и зарылся в одеяло. — Выпьешь?

— Они не повторяются два раза за ночь, — хмуро пробормотал Гарри.

— Тогда завтра возьми.

— Спасибо… — едва слышно прошептал Поттер.

На несколько долгих минут наступила тишина, пока Гарри вдруг не сообразил, что Дину тоже можно задать все вопросы, которые собирался задать Финнигану. Он приподнялся на локте:

— Томас, ты спишь?

— Нет, — тут же откликнулся тот.

Гарри сел.

— А можно… Мне нужно кое-что узнать… Ну… об этом… Я хотел Финнигана спросить…

Кровать Дина тихо скрипнула, и мгновение спустя тёмная тень скользнула к постели Гарри.

— Не надо его будить, — шепнул Томас. — Можно к тебе?

Поттер двинулся, и Дин, скользнув под полог, наложил заглушающее.

— Задавай свои вопросы, — произнёс он, ложась рядом, и в темноте сверкнула белозубая улыбка. — Только я сам не очень много знаю. Так… Теорию.

Гарри отвёл взгляд. Наверное, Томас процентов на девяносто уверен, что будет альфой, раз так раскованно ведёт себя. Интересно, неужели до созревания они ничем не отличаются?

И вместо того, чтобы спросить про Волдеморта и Диггори, Гарри задал вопрос, который задавать не собирался совершенно:

— А как взрослые узнают, что мальчик родился не бетой?

Реакция Дина на вопрос заставила его нахмуриться — однокурсник прыснул со смеху.

— Через жопу, — выдал Томас сквозь смех. — Тебе вообще ничего не объяснили?

— Я бы не спрашивал, если бы объяснили, — сердито буркнул Гарри, но любопытство взяло верх над раздражением, и он тут же спросил: — В смысле, через жопу?

— В прямом, — почти беззвучно смеялся Дин. — У бет целки нет.

Поттер почувствовал, как начинают гореть уши. О наличии в собственном анальном отверстии какой-то штуки под названием «девственная плева» Гарри узнал одновременно с началом течки. Он как-то никогда не исследовал свой анус, довольствуясь изучением других частей тела. Надо сказать, эта новость напугала его не меньше, чем все остальные неприятные открытия этого месяца. Гарри никак не мог понять, как он всё это время ходил в туалет по-большому, если в заднице была какая-то плёнка, которую сейчас так боялся повредить Снейп при введении и извлечении тампона. Слава Мерлину, профессор, сообразив, что Поттер напуган, потратил несколько минут своего времени на небольшую лекцию о строении анальной девственной плевы, объяснив, что изнутри эта штука очень прочная и скорее деформирует под размер и форму своего отверстия каловые массы, нежели способна разорваться при их давлении, но снаружи тонкая и нежная, и любое неосторожное прикосновение может привести к нарушению её драгоценной целостности. Это Гарри уяснил, но до сих пор его смущало наличие этой гадости в его заднице, и совершенно непонятна была необходимость её сохранения. И вот сейчас, кажется, появился шанс узнать об этом побольше… Только справиться бы со стыдом…

— А у альф что, есть? — выдавил он.

— У альф нет, — а вот Дина разговор, кажется, совсем не смущал. — Рассасывается, когда узел начинает формироваться. Но ты же про младенцев спросил. Отмеченные Силой Первенца все с ней рождаются.

— И у тебя тоже есть? А нафиг она нужна? Что за узел? — тут же начал сыпать вопросами Гарри, и Томас поспешил его перебить:

— Стой, Поттер, стой! Давай помедленней! Конечно, и у меня есть. Показать? — он хихикнул и толкнул Гарри в плечо: — Шучу, не напрягайся. Я свою задницу только Шеймусу покажу. А нужна она, чтобы омега базовый уровень силы набрал до первой откачки.

— Как это? — выдохнул Гарри, чувствуя, как по телу бегут мурашки.

— Ну как… Ты же знаешь, я надеюсь, что альфа подпитывается от омеги? — Гарри молча кивнул. — Ну вот. Считается, что магический ресурс омеги — его гарантированно восполняемый энергетический потенциал — зависит от объёма магических сил, оставшихся после первого взаимодействия с альфой. То есть, ниже уровня магии, оставшегося после первой откачки, омега якобы опуститься не может… На мой взгляд, это предрассудки из древности, но волшебники консервативны и традиции чтут, поэтому омеги, рано лишившиеся девственности, могут даже не надеяться на магический брак, считаясь слабыми и порченными.

— Кому он нужен — этот магический брак? — буркнул Гарри.

— Мне, — тут же мечтательно выдохнул Дин и, глядя, как Гарри поморщился, усмехнулся: — Ты просто не понимаешь ещё… Ну, так вот… Пока целка есть, у омеги есть шанс найти одного альфу, а не ложиться в каждую течку под десятки разных в обменниках…

— В обменниках? — снова перебил его Гарри.

Дин вздохнул:

— Да, это такие места специальные, где встречаются одинокие омеги в эструсе и альфы без пары. Гарри, давай по порядку! Я уже забыл, с чего я начал…

Настроение у Поттера окончательно забилось под плинтус. До сих пор он не задумывался, как живут взрослые омеги, а им, кажется, приходилось ещё хуже, чем ему — мальчишке, которому в течку вынужден помогать крёстный.

— Без целки замуж не берут, — мрачно напомнил Гарри, на чём остановился Дин.

— Да, точно!.. Ну, вот… А, так как лет до восемнадцати у Отмеченного сохраняется вероятность потечь, а не обзавестись узлом, будущие альфы тоже до конца берегут свою задницу… А уж когда узел появляется, целка сама пропадает.

— Что такое «узел»? — выдавил Гарри едва слышно, уже совсем не уверенный, что хочет слышать ответ.

Но Дин, кажется, не замечал, что его собеседника бьёт крупная дрожь, охотно продолжая делиться информацией:

— Это такой плотный, почти материальный сгусток тёмной энергии, который формируется у основания члена альфы перед оргазмом, — он усмехнулся. — Омегам очень нравится. Он на что-то давит внутри, и омеги кончают и кончают, выплескивая магию, которую альфа может забрать. А с насыщением тёмного светлой энергией, узел растворяется, перестает стимулировать омежьи оргазмы, и магический обмен прекращается. Всё просто и гениально.

Гарри сглотнул:

— Большой? — хрипло выдавил он.

— Что? — не понял Дин.

— Узел большой? — Мерлин, как же он боялся ответа!

— А-а. С кулак, наверное, — равнодушно пожал плечом Томас и замер, глядя, как расширяются глаза Поттера, и светлеет в темноте его лицо. — Эй… Гарри, ты чего? Да не пугайся ты так! Омегам не больно! Приятно вам, дурень! У вас же тоже тела под это затачиваются! Гарри…

Он тряхнул Поттера за плечо и тот, моргнув, судорожно втянул ртом воздух. С кулак! Ему предстоит не просто подставлять зад мужику! В него будут пихать что-то, размером с кулак! Как это может быть приятно?

— Гарри, — Дин, кажется, был напуган его состоянием. — Давай спать. Хватит с тебя на сегодня информации. Ты это… Не бери близко к сердцу. Не так всё страшно, как тебе сейчас видится…

Поттер прерывисто вздохнул.

— Если потечёшь, тогда и поговорим, страшно или нет, — процедил он, но тут же понял, что зря опять срывается на друге, в конце концов, Дин пока единственный, кто доходчиво и прямо выдал ему довольно большой объём информации. — Извини… Я просто…

— Ничего, — Томас, кажется, совсем не обиделся и, улыбнувшись, поправил на нём одеяло. — Я понимаю. Спи, ладно?

Гарри кивнул, но, глядя, как Дин отменяет заглушающие, в последний момент поймал его за руку:

— Подожди!.. Слушай… А ты не знаешь… Волдеморт тоже «Отмеченный»?

Томас замер, на миг задержал на нём взгляд, а потом отвернулся.

— Альфа, — едва слышно выдавил он.

Пальцы Поттера ослабли и выпустили руку товарища. Ничего нового Дин ему не сказал, Гарри и до этого был почти уверен, что так оно и есть, но от подтверждения этой уверенности всё равно стало нехорошо.

— А Седрик?.. — он должен был задать этот вопрос, знал ответ, но спросить должен был. — Диггори… Не знаешь?

Томас несколько секунд помолчал и, наконец, тихо, напряжённо заговорил:

— Диггори был омегой, Гарри. Это то, из-за чего вам с Дамблдором не поверили большинство волшебников. Тот-кого-нельзя-называть не мог убить Седрика, потому что, об этом все знают, он — альфа… А Седрик… Говорят, у него прямо на турнире эструс начался. Его крёстный якобы даже подавал прошение о выводе Диггори из турнира, но тот сам настоял на дальнейшем участии… Понимаешь? Именно поэтому в несчастный случай магам верится проще, чем в убийство… Альфа не может причинить вреда зрелому омеге, а уж омеге в эструсе… Это нереально, Гарри.

— Но так было, — тихо прошептал Гарри. — Он…

— Я не знаю, как он сделал это, — перебил его Дин, положив ладонь на напряжённое плечо Поттера. — Но я верю тебе. Спи. Завтра поговорим, хорошо?

Гарри молча кивнул, не в силах произнести больше ни слова. Он смотрел, как в предрассветной дымке Томас скользнул к кровати Финнигана, осторожно вернул подушку Шеймусу под голову, расправил одеяло и, поправив полог, вернулся в собственную постель. Смотрел и вновь вспоминал голос Волдеморта, отдающего приказ об убийстве Седрика. Том Реддл был альфой. Седрик Диггори — омегой. Сон не обманул его. Но именно из-за этой правды его считают обманщиком! И Гарри не знал, что из этого было страшней: новое свидетельство мощи Тёмного Лорда, делающего то, что считается невозможным в магическом мире, или его собственная новая способность во снах ощущать Тёмным Лордом себя.

***

После встречи в туалете с Сириусом Блэком Драко долго не мог прийти в себя. В ушах, не переставая, звучал голос с лёгкой хрипотцой, а стоило прикрыть веки — в памяти тут же всплывали белозубая усмешка, немного насмешливый, но тёплый взгляд серых глаз и… Да, и крупный член в сильных мужских пальцах. Малфой упрямо отгонял от себя эти видения, но те столь же настойчиво возвращались вновь.

— Где витаешь, Драко? — слегка толкнул его плечом Блейз, когда они шли с ужина.

Малфой поморщился:

— Забини, будь добр, научись обходиться без гриффиндорской манеры привлечения внимания. Я прекрасно понимаю человеческую речь.

Он ускорил шаг, обгоняя друзей и торопясь скрыться от их недоумённых взглядов.

— У него что-то случилось? — сворачивая за угол, услышал Драко голос Панси.

— Угу. Имел несчастье родиться, — невесело хмыкнул Нотт.

Дальнейший разговор друзей Малфой не слышал, спешно скрываясь в коридорах. Драко не хотелось сегодня ни с кем разговаривать. Его раздражали тупость Крэбба, грубоватые шутки Гойла, навязчивая забота Паркинсон, высокоинтеллектуальные философствования Забини и даже привычная уже неразговорчивость Нотта. Его раздражало всё. Хотелось побыть в одиночестве и разобраться в себе.

Поиск в Хогвартсе места, где можно было рассчитывать на уединение, представлялся Драко задачей практически невыполнимой, но он знал, где хотя бы его покой и тишину точно не станут нарушать, и уверенно направился в библиотеку.

Мадам Пинс проводила его, взявшего наугад какую-то книгу по зельеварению, подозрительным прищуром, но вскоре, убедившись, что он замер над драгоценным фолиантом, практически не шевелясь, потеряла к нему интерес, а Драко уже ускользнул из реальности, погружаясь в невесёлые размышления.

Ему никогда не нравились мужчины. Вернее, нет, конечно, нравились! Как любой мальчишка, Драко мечтал стать похожим на великих героев прошлого, а ещё на отца и крёстного. Но это же совершенно другое!

Когда Нотт начал подтрунивать над ним из-за, так называемой, ревности к Поттеру, Драко искренне негодовал. Он не был влюблён в Северуса, их связывали куда более глубокие и сильные чувства. И то, что ему не нравилось постоянное присутствие очкарика в покоях крёстного, вовсе не говорило о каких-то романтических фантазиях Драко в отношении человека, которого Малфой любил ничуть не меньше, чем родного отца.

Нет, Драко не нравились мужчины. Он даже заявил Северусу в предпоследний день течки, что никогда не даст никакому другому альфе прикоснуться к себе. Крёстный тогда ласково улыбнулся и, прижавшись губами к его виску, шепнул: «Пока я жив, Драко, у тебя есть и такой выбор». И Малфой был уверен, что действительно может рассчитывать на помощь Северуса не только до совершеннолетия, но и после, что ему не грозят, как другим омегам, принудительный брак или позорные часы в обменниках — крёстный этого не допустит. И эта уверенность вернула Драко желание жить, ощущение защищённости и чувство собственной нормальности.

Только вот… Что-то изменилось в тот миг, когда он впервые увидел Сириуса Блэка в покоях Снейпа. Сначала он был испуган присутствием беглого убийцы, и это заглушало мысли о завораживающем взгляде искристых серых глаз. Но потом крёстный объяснил, что Блэк — вовсе не преступник, «хотя и не самый приятный тип», что Тёмный Лорд охотится на него, потому что он важен для Поттера, а нынешние официальные власти просто желают казнить его без суда и следствия. Неприязненно морщась, Северус тогда заметил, что будет очень признателен Драко, если об укрывательстве деканом Слизерина столь нужного всем персонажа никто не узнает, и Малфой только молча кивнул — лишние слова и обещания им не требовались. Крёстный ответил на волновавшие парня вопросы, и это вернуло Драко спокойную уверенность, заодно, кстати, и снизив градус ревности к Поттеру, ведь теперь Малфой знал, что в покоях Снейпа очкарик встречается со своим собственным крёстным. Но, вместе с этим, вернулись и воспоминания об оценивающем взгляде Блэка, о его небрежном замечании по поводу симпатичности «сынка Нарциссы»… Это вызывало в душе Драко какое-то неясное волнение, непонятное ему самому внутреннее самодовольство. Ему льстило, что Блэк обратил на него внимание и — отрицать это было глупо — сие явно означало, что от его собственного внимания притягательность того тоже не ускользнула.

Такой расклад пугал Малфоя. Драко привык контролировать собственные эмоции, в свои пятнадцать будучи твёрдо уверенным, что россказни про всепоглощающую страсть и вечную любовь — это романтические сказки для глупеньких девочек, у которых слишком нежные сердца и слишком маленький мозг. А он — парень. И, более того, он — Малфой! Им никогда не будут управлять чувства, он сам хозяин себе и своим предпочтениям!

До сих пор так и было… Во всяком случае в том, что касалось отношений с девушками, потому что, как ни старался Драко, но контролировать свою любовь к родным, страх перед Волдемортом и ненависть к Поттеру он не мог. А сейчас получалось, что и интерес к совершенно незнакомому ему человеку мог захватить всё его существо, полностью игнорируя возмущённые вопли разума. Это действительно пугало.

Однако, как оказалось, тогда пугаться было рано. До встречи с Блэком в туалете Драко, хоть и вспоминал о нём в свободные минуты, но то действительно были минуты. Большую часть времени мысли Малфоя всё же занимали учёба, друзья, квиддич, Поттер… Сейчас же Драко практически постоянно выпадал из реальности. Сердце мучительно сжималось от воспоминаний. Хотелось срочно снова увидеть Блэка, ощутить на себе его насмешливый, но при этом явно заинтересованный взгляд, почувствовать небрежное прикосновение тёплых пальцев, услышать искренний смех…

Драко закрыл лицо руками и едва слышно застонал. Не может быть! С ним не могло такого произойти! Это всё чёртовы гормоны, ещё не угомонившиеся после первой течки. Надо просто переждать. Всё обязательно успокоится. И как только его отпустит, он сразу же предложит встречаться какой-нибудь девчонке… Да вон, хоть Паркинсон осчастливит! Главное больше не встречаться с Блэком, не видеть, не слышать!..

От последней мысли предательски защипало глаза…

— Мистер Малфой, вы пришли сюда поспать? — раздался прямо над его ухом злобный шёпот мадам Пинс.

Драко вздрогнул, оторвал ладони от лица и, бросив короткий взгляд на поджавшую губы женщину, быстро мотнул головой:

— Глаза устали. Я лучше завтра зайду.

Он вскочил и, схватив сумку, вылетел из библиотеки.

Вернувшись в гостиную Слизерина, Драко хмурым взглядом пресёк все попытки друзей завязать разговор, с ногами забрался на диванчик у камина и, обняв колени, уставился на пляшущие язычки пламени. Однако здесь погрузиться в себя было почти невозможно. Громко смеялись, а порой и визжали первогодки, ругались девчонки с шестого курса, парни пытались их успокоить, кто-то обсуждал квиддич, кто-то пытался делать уроки, Гойл и Крэбб шутливо донимали Паркинсон, а Нотт, кажется, норовил просверлить в Малфое дырку мрачным, почти немигающим взглядом.

— Девочки, вы поругались? — насмешливо хмыкнул Забини присаживаясь на подлокотник дивана рядом с Драко.

Малфой и Нотт одновременно выхватили палочки и, не глядя, швырнули в Блейза «Силенцио».

— Что? — хмуро спросил Драко у Тео и, поморщившись от удара в плечо, добавил, вновь направив палочку на возмущённого до глубины души Блейза: — Петрификус!

— Пошли, поговорим, — буркнул Нотт и, дождавшись, когда Малфой поднимется, милостиво уложил онемевшего и парализованного Забини на диван.

Они закрылись в спальне, и, как только Драко наложил заглушающие, Тео тут же сунул ему свёрнутый в трубочку пергамент, некогда скреплённый печатью с гербом Эйвери.

— Что это? — Малфой не торопился хватать бумаги, к которым вряд ли имел отношение.

— Письмо от крёстного. Читай.

— Сомневаюсь, что оно адресовано мне, Нотт, — для верности Драко сунул руки в карманы. — Если хочешь чем-то поделиться, просто расскажи.

Нотт фыркнул, развернул свиток и, несколько секунд поискав глазами нужный кусок, быстро, вполголоса прочитал:

— …твоя тётушка Лурдес из Аргентины, не знаю, вспомнишь ли её, совершенно одержима твоим знаменитым однокурсником. Очень переживает за его здоровье. Надеюсь, тебе не сложно написать пару слов о его самочувствии в следующем письме, чтобы я мог успокоить старушку… — он оторвался от письма и, хмуро уставившись на Драко, зашипел: — Тётушка Лурдес переживает, Малфой! А я был уверен, что наш декан давно уже её успокоил!

Драко слегка побледнел. Он не спрашивал у крёстного, сообщил ли тот Тёмному Лорду о течке Поттера, честно говоря, не очень желая знать правду. Но, судя по всему, Северус молчал… И это знание сейчас испугало Драко. Крёстный рисковал собственной шкурой ради этого очкарика! Хотя… Это естественно, ведь Северус — альфа…

Малфой обернулся:

— Тео, не пиши пока…

— Я и не собирался, — перебил его Нотт. — Я… Чёрт, Малфой, я подумал… Поттер, он, конечно, тот ещё говнюк, но…

Драко положил ладонь ему на плечо, заставляя замолчать:

— Дай мне время поговорить с крёстным. А потом решим. Тебя или мистера Эйвери я тоже подставлять не хочу.

Нотт молча кивнул и открыл дверь.

Остаток вечера Блейз обижался на них, Тео пытался объяснить ему, в чём он не прав, Паркинсон выступала в роли независимого судьи… А Малфой не сводил взгляда с часов, размышляя, когда лучше заглянуть к Северусу: сейчас, пока Блэк занят блокировкой эструса у Поттера, или позже, когда очкарик свалит, и его крёстный, может быть, покинет на ночь покои крёстного Драко.

Решив в итоге, что случайная встреча с Поттером будет неприятна для них обоих, Малфой решил дождаться отбоя… И просчитался.

Прошептав пароль и открыв дверь апартаментов Снейпа, Драко замер на пороге.

— Ничего себе, какие у нас гости на ночь глядя, — Блэк поставил на столик полупустую бутылку и поднялся, расплываясь в обольстительном оскале. — Заходи, мелкий, а то как бы сквозняком ещё кого не надуло.

Драко невольно попятился назад.

— Я к крёстному. Он в спальне?

Блэк шагнул к нему и, вдёрнув внутрь, захлопнул дверь:

— У него дежурство. Ловит таких же полуночников, как его прелестный крестник. У тебя что-то случилось?

— Н-нет, — пробормотал Драко, пытаясь сообразить, с чего это у Северуса сегодня дежурство, и не растечься перламутровой лужицей от ласкающего взгляда смеющихся серых глаз и произнесённого дьявольски сексуальным голосом определения «прелестный» в его адрес… Но, вовремя очнувшись, он тряхнул головой: — Не ваше дело. Я потом зайду.

Блэк хмыкнул, провожая его взглядом, но с места не тронулся.

Выскочив за дверь, Драко огляделся и двинулся к выходу из подземелий. Нужно было найти Снейпа и поговорить с ним сегодня, иначе, кто его знает, что может произойти завтра — не Нотт, так кто-нибудь другой сдаст Поттера.

Он старался ступать как можно тише и постоянно озирался по сторонам, боясь нарваться совсем не на крёстного. Разборки с Амбридж по поводу нарушения слизеринцами дисциплины вряд ли обрадуют Снейпа, особенно если нарушителем будет Малфой.

Предполагая, что искать декана Слизерина логичнее всего было бы около Гриффиндорской башни, Драко двинулся туда. До нужной ему лестницы оставалось не больше десяти шагов, когда пустота позади вдруг всколыхнулась, чьи-то сильные тёплые пальцы схватили его за плечо, и мгновение спустя он оказался за одной из огромных каменных колонн вжатым в стену тяжёлым, горячим телом. Драко не успел даже пискнуть, с ужасом глядя широко распахнутыми глазами в красивое лицо Блэка, прижимающего к его губам указательный палец и слегка отрицательно качающего головой. А через пару секунд мимо них величаво прошествовала миссис Норрис, и Блэк, широко улыбнувшись, весело подмигнул парализованному случившимся Малфою:

— Не умеешь шляться по Хогвартсу ночью, мелкий, не берись, — выдохнул он горячим перегаром в лицо Драко и, тихо хмыкнув, добавил: — Да не смотри ты так, будто я тебя сейчас покусаю.

Осознание, что он уже несколько секунд пялится на шершавые, но от этого ещё более притягательные губы Блэка, изогнутые в кривой усмешке, заставило Малфоя вспыхнуть и быстро отвести взгляд:

— Отпустите. Камни в спину втыкаются.

Улыбка моментально слетела с губ Блэка, и он отстранился, впрочем, одновременно дёргая Драко на себя, подальше от каменной кладки:

— Извини. Не подумал. Ты зачем один попёрся?

— Не один, как выяснилось, — огрызнулся Драко, окончательно рассердившись на себя — за неспособность владеть эмоциями в присутствии этого мага и на Блэка — за то, что тот не может просто держаться на расстоянии.

Мужчина выпустил его из объятий, одновременно стягивая с них лёгкую блестящую ткань и, быстро скомкав, засовывая её за пазуху.

— Ну, не мог же я отпустить тебя без присмотра, — беззаботно откликнулся он, кажется, совсем не обращая внимания на колючий тон Драко. — А вдруг ты не на кошку, а на Филча напоролся бы? А ещё здесь привидения водятся…

Последнюю фразу он добавил очень зловещим тоном, и, если бы не по-прежнему смеющиеся глаза, Малфой подумал бы, что Блэк реально решил напугать его призраками.

— Спасибо за заботу, — буркнул Драко.

— Думаешь, он в Хогвартсе? — усмехнувшись, спросил Блэк.

— Кто?.. — ляпнул Драко и, тут же покраснев под насмешливым взглядом, отвернулся. — То есть… А где же ему ещё быть?

— Хм… Ну, он взрослый мальчик… Может, в обменник решил наведаться, — у Драко уши пылали огнём. — Может, к твоим родителям в гости… А, может, и к змеерылому хозяину помчался с докладом… Откуда мне знать.

У Малфоя оборвалось дыхание, а краска схлынула с лица так же быстро, как и накатила минутой ранее.

— Да ладно, — Блэк снова расплылся в улыбке. — Не бледней ты так. Это взрослая война, тебя она не должна касаться. Пойдём, мелкий, провожу тебя. Поговоришь со своим любимым крёстным завтра.

Он слегка щёлкнул Малфоя по носу и развернул в нужную сторону. Драко почему-то не мог ему перечить и молча поплёлся в заданном направлении. Очень хотелось высказать этой самодовольной физиономии, что он никто, чтобы судить крёстного и родителей Драко, что ему не понять, каково это — носить метку, что Северус, между прочим, рискуя собой, сейчас скрывает от Лорда нужную тому информацию о Поттере… Хотелось… Но не для того, чтобы чем-то задеть или уколоть, а просто, чтобы он понял… И не осуждал близких Драко людей.

— Ну, и чего ты нос повесил? — пальцы Блэка вдруг скользнули по ладони Малфоя и осторожно переплелись с его пальцами. — Не хотел я оскорблять твоего Снейпа.

— Не хотели, но оскорбили, — пробормотал Драко, не в силах отнять у него руку.

Блэк улыбнулся:

— Это у нас с ним старая привычка. Он сам бы и не заметил… — Драко не ответил, и мужчина сменил тему: — Слушай, а завтра вечером сможешь улизнуть из своего змеиного гнезда?

Драко удивлённо поднял на него взгляд:

— Зачем?

Улыбка Блэка вмиг стала ещё шире:

— Потому что гулять надо не по коридорам, мелкий. На улице прогулки гораздо романтичнее получаются, — Драко вспыхнул и закусил губу, а Блэк только тихо рассмеялся. — Задел ты меня, мелочь. Думаю вот, вдруг правда старость подкралась, а я и не почуял в Азкабане-то.

Он резко остановился и, развернув Малфоя к себе, неожиданно серьёзно заглянул в глаза. Драко хотел бросить какую-нибудь колкость, но слова застряли в горле, а в голове стало совершенно пусто. Блэк несколько секунд рассматривал его, но потом снова усмехнулся и слегка взъерошил светлую чёлку:

— Не бойся, мелкий, не обижу. Пойдём. Спать тебе пора.

Оставшийся путь они преодолели молча, но у входа в слизеринскую гостиную оба нерешительно замерли.

— До спальни сам дойдёшь? — с уже знакомым насмешливым оскалом, наконец, спросил Блэк.

Драко кивнул, сглотнув, повернулся к стене, чтобы назвать пароль… Но через мгновение оглянулся и окликнул медленно удаляющегося мужчину:

— Мистер Блэк! — тот обернулся так быстро, словно только и ждал, что его позовут, и Драко, набрав в лёгкие воздуха, выпалил: — Во сколько?

Блэк тут же расплылся в радостной улыбке:

— Здесь в десять. Сможешь? — Малфой утвердительно мотнул головой, и улыбка мужчины стала ещё шире: — Только одевайся теплей. И… Давай всё же по имени и на «ты», договорились?

Драко вновь кивнул, и Блэк, подмигнув ему, двинулся прочь, а Малфой, чувствуя, как губы сами собой расползаются в совершенно идиотской улыбке, наконец, прошептал пароль.


	8. Вмешательство в чужие судьбы

— Сэр, можно? — негромкий голос Драко отвлёк Снейпа от разглядывания пробирок с зельями, приготовленными четверокурсниками на двух прошедших занятиях.

— У вас, если я не ошибаюсь, через десять минут трансфигурация, мистер Малфой, — Северус поставил пробирку в подставку. — Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы со Слизерина сняли баллы за ваше опоздание…

— Крёстный, я должен сказать, я быстро, — перебил мальчишка, заходя в кабинет и прикрывая за собой дверь. — Пожалуйста. Это важно.

Снейп, наложив на дверь одновременно запирающие и заглушающие чары, вновь перевёл на крестника вопросительный взгляд.

— Ты не сказал Лорду про Поттера? — тут же выпалил юноша.

Северус нахмурился.

— Мне кажется, тебя это не касается, Драко, — негромко произнёс он, при этом скорее тоном сказанного, нежели словами, предупреждая мальчишку, чтобы тот не лез не в своё дело.

— Не касается… — едва слышно повторил парень и прищурился. — Конечно, меня это не касается. Какое мне дело до того, что ты рискуешь жизнью ради сокрытия от Лорда столь вожделенной им информации? Ты же — чужой мне человек!

— Драко, — твёрдо оборвал его Северус. — Прекрати истерику. Что-то случилось?

Мальчишка, открывший было рот с явным намерением продолжить гневные речи, осёкся и кивнул.

— Слушаю, — Снейп знал, что его собственное внешнее спокойствие пресечёт дальнейшие взрывы эмоций крестника, Драко всегда старался копировать поведение тех немногих людей, кого искренне уважал, и сейчас просто постыдился бы проявлять несдержанность.

— Н-нотту… — неуверенно начал мальчик, но, на миг прикрыв глаза, взял себя в руки и заговорил вновь уже совершенно ровно: — Мистер Эйвери прислал Нотту письмо, в котором просит сообщить, нет ли изменений в самочувствии Поттера.

Северус тихо скрипнул зубами. Значит, Лорд проверяет его. Что ж, это разумно, а вот с его стороны, напротив, было глупо расслабляться…

— Крёстный, я боюсь, — еле слышно прошептал Драко, искренне, как в детстве, и от этого у Снейпа что-то мучительно сжалось в груди.

Северус шагнул к крестнику и крепко обнял его, а мальчишка тут же уткнулся носом ему в плечо и быстро зашептал:

— Я убедил Тео пока не отвечать… Он и сам не хочет сливать… то есть… раскрывать секрет Поттера… Но он тоже боится за мистера Эйвери… Крёстный… Если с тобой что-то случится, я…

— Ничего не случится, Драко, — Снейп постарался придать голосу максимум уверенности и, привычно уткнувшись носом в светловолосую макушку, с наслаждением вдохнул родной аромат, искренне надеясь, что знакомые ощущения их близости — прикосновения, звуки, запахи — вернут мальчику чувство защищенности и безопасной обыденности. — Никто не заберёт меня у тебя. Даже Тёмный Лорд. Даже сотня Тёмных Лордов.

Парень прерывисто выдохнул:

— Мне не пять лет, сэр, — тихо пробормотал он. — И Тёмный Лорд — не чудовище из «подкроватья».

Северус слегка улыбнулся, невольно вспомнив ежедневные вечерние ритуалы десятилетней давности по проверке «подкроватья», вход в которое, естественно, находился в детской Драко. Снейпу тогда приходилось каждый вечер наведываться в Мэнор и «убивать всех подкроватных монстров», пока Люциус «защищал семью».

— Я всё же надеюсь, что сегодня достоин твоей веры в меня ничуть не меньше, чем десять лет назад, Драко, — Северус ненавязчиво опутал крестника покоем. — Иди на урок. Я со всем разберусь. И… пусть Тео потянет с ответом пару дней.

Юноша молча кивнул, и Снейп, выпустив его из объятий, разблокировал дверь. Драко уже направился к выходу, но у порога остановился и обернулся:

— Крёстный… А что будет с очкариком, если его… Он… Он правда Истинный Лорда?

— Нет, — наверное, слишком резко рявкнул Северус, потому что парень заметно вздрогнул. — Не повторяй чужие сплетни, Драко…

— Но это не сплетни, — нахмурился мальчишка: — Лорд сам считает, что…

— Мистер Малфой, минута до начала урока!

Честно говоря, Северус толком не понимал, что именно так раздражало его в этом разговоре: упоминание Волдеморта, упоминание Волдеморта любимым крестником, упоминание о возможной предназначенности Поттера Волдеморту… Всё это было крайне неприятно.

Молча проследив, как Драко исчез за дверью, он опустился на стул и сдавил пальцами виски. Эйвери… Даже если отбросить тот факт, что Снейп не имеет права просить Теодора лгать крёстному, у мальчика со дня на день может начаться течка, и сокрытое в письменном общении тут же раскроется в личном — маленький омежка не сможет солгать альфе, тем более, самому близкому на данный момент альфе, если тот задаст вопрос, глядя ему в глаза. Нужно было встретиться с Эйвери.

Сообщение с согласием на недавнее предложение выпить Северус отправил бывшему школьному товарищу с совой и уже за обедом получил подтверждение готовности к совместной попойке.

Читая короткую записку Эйвери, Снейп почувствовал на себе чей-то пристальный взгляд и оторвался от бумаги. Блёкло-голубые глаза Дамблдора, впервые за несколько дней появившегося в Большом зале, внимательно рассматривали его.

— Загляни ко мне, Северус, — попросил директор, как только Снейп обернулся к нему, и, заметив, что сидящая неподалеку Амбридж не донесла до рта вилку, старательно прислушиваясь к их разговору, добавил: — Хочу обсудить с тобой новое оборудование для кабинета зельеварения.

Снейп улыбнулся уголком рта, подтвердив, что обязательно зайдёт, и, сунув в карман мантии записку, вернулся к своему стейку.

В кабинет директора он вошёл спустя час. Наконец-то мерзкая горгулья пропустила его без лишних разговоров и язвительных замечаний. У Снейпа было много вопросов, и он шагнул в знакомую комнату, твёрдо намереваясь задать их все.

— Что не так было вчера в блокировке эструса Гарри, Северус? — вопрос старика выбил его из колеи.

Снейп удивлённо вздёрнул бровь и, подойдя ближе, опустился в кресло.

— О чём речь, Альбус?

— Что-то было не так, как обычно. Что?

Северус хмыкнул.

— А что мы принимаем за «обычно»? Если отвратительное поведение Поттера, выводящее меня из себя, или испытывающего моё терпение Блэка, то, в принципе, всё в рамках нормы…

— Северус, — прервал его старик и подался вперёд. — У мальчика заканчивается эструс?

— Нет, — поморщился Снейп. — Что случилось, Альбус?

Директор вздохнул и слегка покачал головой, тут же задавая следующий вопрос:

— Ты сообщил Тому?

— Альбус, в свете того, что нам стало известно, — Снейп медленно сжал кулаки, — мне показалось более разумным скрыть эту информацию от Лорда. И я бы очень хотел понять…

— Северус, поверь мне. Я всё объясню тебе немного позже, но сейчас ты просто должен довериться мне и сделать то, о чём я прошу тебя. Так или иначе, Том узнает. И будет неправильно, если он узнает не от тебя…

— Но он может узнать позже, — Снейп буравил его внимательным взглядом. — Когда мальчишка наберётся сил. Он же сейчас беззащитней клубкопуха.

— Он под защитой стен Хогвартса, Северус, — вздохнул Дамблдор. — Он. Но не информация о нём. Я не хочу потерять тебя, мой мальчик, тем более, так глупо и бессмысленно. Ты столь же дорог мне и важен для нашей победы, как Гарри. Сообщи Тому, Северус! Сегодня же!

Снейп несколько секунд молчал, глядя на старика и пытаясь постичь его замысел:

— Почему вы не позволили Шеклболту через прессу предупредить светлых об опасности? Почему обливиэйтнули даже тех несчастных, что побывали в этом аду?..

— Потому что, посеяв панику, мы только увеличим количество жертв! — оборвал его старик. — Думаешь, Том откажется от своей затеи, если омеги перестанут ходить в обменники обычными путями? Сам подумай, к чему приведёт наше вмешательство! Пожиратели начнут нападать на сами обменники или на дома светлых. Сейчас он убивает выборочно, а вы — альфы — в инстинктивной жажде спасти омег не думаете о жизнях десятков, а может быть, и сотен бет, сквибов, магглов, являющихся членами семей, друзьями, близкими людьми светлых. Это будут бессмысленные побочные жертвы, Северус! Всё, что мы можем сделать сейчас — это переключить Тома на что-то другое… На того, кого он считает своим Истинным. На Гарри. Сообщи ему, и, кто знает, возможно, именно это остановит убийства.

Снейп хмуро смотрел на директора. Пока тот говорил, всё казалось логичным и наполненным здравым смыслом. Но что-то внутри, где-то глубоко в душе Северуса противилось этой логичности. И подсознательно он знал, что именно. Упомянутые Дамблдором инстинкты альфы. Ему было плевать на бет, на сквибов и магглов. Его волновали жизни светлых, его волновала жизнь Поттера! Как Блэка, как Шеклболта… Как, чёрт возьми, любого альфу! Любого, кроме Тёмного Лорда.

— Как он делает это, Альбус? — хрипло выдавил Снейп. — Как альфа может убивать омег? Убивать столь жестоко…

— Не знаю, Северус, — мрачно отозвался Дамблдор. — Могу только предположить, что это результат темномагических ритуалов, с помощью которых он вновь обрёл тело. Он искалечен, мой мальчик, и, кажется, искалечен больше, чем мы могли предположить.

Снейп покинул кабинет директора несколько минут спустя со странным ощущением недосказанности. Весь оставшийся день на душе скребли кошки от мысли о настойчивом требовании Дамблдора сообщить Лорду про Поттера, от неприятных подозрений, вызванных скрытностью и, странными для светлого, решениями директора… Ведь готовность ради победы к человеческим жертвам — без омег, конечно — естественна для альфы, но совершенно неестественна для светлого мага, способного жертвовать только собственной жизнью. Может быть, Альбус Дамблдор — такой же искалеченный переизбытком светлой магии омега, как Том Реддл — альфа, искалеченный тьмой? В конце концов, директор ни разу не был замечен с альфой с начала двадцатого века, и уровень его силы лишь подтверждал, что дело отнюдь не в тщательном сокрытии Дамблдором своих свиданий… Более того, великий светлый маг совершенно не был подвластен влиянию тёмных волшебников, словно состоял в действующем магическом браке… Но в этом случае отсутствие естественного круговорота силы было бы невозможным — отказывать супругу омега не смог бы, а значит, никогда не стал бы тем, кем был Альбус Дамблдор — величайшим светлым современности. История знала лишь одного мага-омегу подобной силы, но тот, как гласит легенда, был проклят любовью к магглу, и эта любовь заставляла его отказывать всем пытавшимся добиться его взаимности альфам. Миф, конечно, но миф красивый и поучительный. Впрочем, и он не имел отношения к Дамблдору. Любовь Альбуса была общей и всеобъемлющей, а значит, старик, вечно разглагольствующий о силе любви, на самом деле понятия не имел, о чём вещает.

Вечером Снейп выполнил перед Поттером часть долга его непутёвого крёстного, испытывая мучительное желание срочно спрятать мальчишку подальше, в другой стране, на другом континенте! Пацан был напряжён и скован, старался не смотреть на альфу, а Снейп ощущал себя палачом, готовящим жертву к скорой расправе… Невинную, беззащитную, тёплую и живую жертву…

Спустя несколько минут после того, как Поттер покинул его апартаменты, Северус стянул с вешалки тёплую мантию и тоже шагнул к двери.

— Опять ночное дежурство? — окинув его взглядом, хмыкнул Блэк.

— Встреча с родителем ученика, — привычно соткал полуправду Снейп и уже на пороге замер. — Не смей высовываться, Блэк, иначе это будет последняя ночь, которую ты проведёшь здесь.

Блокировка двери от взрослого альфы казалась ему совершенно нелепым шагом, поэтому он просто предупредил блохастого о последствиях и вышел.

  
Бывший сокурсник встретил его на оговорённом перекрестке, и уже несколько минут спустя они сидели за столиком небольшого, но довольно сносного паба. Эйвери, помрачневший при виде хмурого Снейпа, молчал, пока официант не поставил перед ними бутылку со стаканами и не исчез.

— Что-то случилось? Что-то с Тео? — напряжённо выдавил он, как только Северус лёгким движением палочки и губ скрыл столик пологом тишины.

— Случилось? С Тео? — недобро прищурившись, задумчиво повторил Снейп. — Да, у Тео проблемы… — и глядя, как собеседник стремительно бледнеет, глухо зарычал: — У него крёстный — идиот! Ты какого боутракла втягиваешь мальчишку в задания Лорда? Может, сразу под метку его подведёшь?

— Не ори на меня, — хрипло, но не зло, а скорее обиженно буркнул Эйвери. — Лорд совсем свихнулся на этом пацане. Что мне было делать, если он отдал прямой приказ, выведать информацию у Тео?

Северус несколько секунд внимательно рассматривал его и, наконец, тихо спросил:

— А что ты будешь делать, если он прикажет привести Теодора?

Эйвери опустил глаза и долго молчал.

— Скажу, что приведу, выйду и зааважусь, — едва слышно выдохнул он, когда Снейп уже решил, что в ответ школьный товарищ признается в готовности исполнить приказ хозяина.

— Почему? — Северус буравил его взглядом, выискивая признаки страшного знания.

Однако Эйвери непонимающе моргнул, развеяв подозрения Снейпа в осведомлённости приближенных к Волдеморту альф.

— Почему? — удивлённо пробормотал он и потянулся за бутылкой. — А ты готов подложить под него своего крестника?

Снейп не ответил. Вопрос был риторическим. Эйвери молча разлил горючую жидкость по стаканам, молча залпом проглотил свою порцию и вновь взглянул на Северуса:

— Он потёк?

— Кто? — хрипло спросил Снейп, прокручивая на столе стакан, но не спеша прикладываться к выпивке.

— Поттер.

Северус вздрогнул и поднял на бывшего сокурсника глаза.

— Ясно, — буркнул Эйвери и вновь налил себе. — Почему скрываешь?

— Он мой студент.

— Он его Истинный.

Северус поморщился. Романтические мифы об «истинных» партнёрах он мог простить женщинам, мальчишкам возраста Драко и старику-омеге Дамблдору, но слышать сей бред от ровесника-альфы…

— Не неси чушь, Эйвери, — он всё же сделал глоток обжигающего пойла, и его школьный товарищ невесело хмыкнул:

— Не рискуй жизнью ради чужого омежки, Снейп.

— Моя жизнь — это моё дело, — буркнул Северус, а потом едва слышно выдохнул: — И омежка этот… — но вовремя осёкся, едва не ляпнув: «Мой!»

Он бросил быстрый взгляд на бутылку, убеждаясь, что на ней стандартная этикетка огневиски. С чего это он сам несёт откровенный, во всех отношениях, бред?

— Сын Эванс, — донёсся до него негромкий понимающий голос Эйвери. — Только ты ведь всё равно не убережешь его, Снейп.

— Ты знаешь, где сейчас пропадает Петтигрю? — быстро спросил Северус, перебивая его.

— Петтигрю? — Эйвери был явно удивлён столь резкой сменой темы. — Я слышал, Лорд отправил его в старый замок прадеда Кэрроу… Его и ещё двенадцать человек, они там вроде укрепляют что-то, переделывают…

— И все отправленные — беты? — полуутвердительно прошептал Северус.

Эйвери на миг задумался, видимо, припоминая, а потом кивнул:

— Ну да, точно, — он усмехнулся. — Самые никчёмные… Нас при себе держит. А ты откуда знаешь?

Снейп бросил на него хмурый взгляд, поднялся из-за стола и, оставив рядом с недопитой бутылкой несколько монет, кивнул на дверь:

— Пойдём…

***

Сириус чувствовал себя довольно странно. Он понимал, что его заносит куда-то не туда, но останавливаться не было ни возможности, ни желания. Мелкий Малфой не выходил из головы. Нет, Блэк прекрасно понимал, что мальчишка ещё слишком юн для того, чтобы взрослый альфа мог на что-то рассчитывать, но Сириус впервые со школьных лет ощущал странную для зрелого мужчины потребность просто быть с кем-то рядом: касаться руки, наблюдать как меняется выражение лица, как мелькает улыбка на красивых губах, слышать голос и, может быть, даже смех, чувствовать тонкий аромат кожи, попробовать на вкус неумелый поцелуй…

Вчера, вернувшись с внезапного, импровизированного «свидания», Блэк не хотел и не мог выслушивать возмущённые вопли Снейпа, в штанах было слишком тесно. Скрывшись в душе, Сириус даже не попытался представить парня в каком-то непристойном виде, для быстрой и бурной разрядки хватило воспоминания о короткой пародии на близость, когда они прятались за колонной от кошки Филча — дай Мерлин ей кота хорошего!

Весь сегодняшний день Блэк не находил себе места. От волнительного ожидания вечерней встречи с белобрысым омежкой Сириус отвлёкся только пару раз — когда приходил Гарри.

В присутствии крестника Бродяга мог думать только о крестнике. Малыш пытался улыбаться, что-то даже рассказывал про друзей и, вроде с искренним удовольствием, забавно морщил нос, когда Сириус сдувал с его лба сильно отросшую чёлку. Но какая-то неуловимая тревога временами мелькала в зелёных глазах, а напряжение в мышцах под пальцами Блэка не ослабевало даже под действием расслабляющих тёмномагических потоков. Но на все вопросы Гарри только отмахивался и старался придать себе беззаботный вид. В итоге Сириус решил, что дело, скорее всего, просто в переживаниях мальчишки из-за первой течки, а значит, он мало чем мог помочь — омежки все переживают из-за этого, и тут уж ничего не поделаешь.

Так или иначе, но как только за Гарри закрывалась дверь, Блэк вновь возвращался к мыслям о малявке Малфое. И чем ближе был час назначенного свидания, тем в большее нетерпение приходил Сириус.

Привыкший полагаться на сиюминутную удачу, он даже не задумался о том, каким образом улизнёт вечером из-под орлиного взора Снейпа, твёрдо зная, что когда придёт время, возможность исчезнуть обязательно найдётся сама. И, как всегда, удача не подвела — Нюниус опять свалил к своим дружкам-Пожирателям, едва только ушёл Гарри.

Предупреждение зельевара Сириус, естественно, пропустил мимо ушей, не воспринимая всерьёз угрозу выдворения. Снейп, конечно, та ещё скотина, но омежку без тёмной энергии крёстного не оставит. Поэтому, как только «хозяин подземелий» исчез за дверью, Блэк, в два счёта собравшись, тоже покинул апартаменты.

Ждать у входа в гостиную Слизерина пришлось довольно долго. Очень хотелось курить, и, расхаживая по коридору взад-вперёд, Сириус материл сквозь зубы Снейпа, некурящего и уже несколько раз проигнорировавшего его просьбы о сигаретах, Дамблдора, запретившего домовикам проносить табачные изделия в стены школы, и Добби, в кои-то веки решившего быть невыносимо правильным и ни в какую не желающего нарушать вышеупомянутый запрет.

Однако про сигареты он забыл, как только стрелка часов перевалила за десять. Блэк подошёл ближе к нужной стене и прислушался. Ни звука. Сириус нахмурился, немного постоял, прошёлся вдоль коридора и вновь вернулся. Проход в гостиную Слизерина не открывался, Малфой не появлялся. Блэк даже принюхался, но не уловил ничего, что говорило бы о приближении мальчишки.

Неужели передумал? Может быть, испугался? Вполне возможно. Мелкий же ещё совсем. Небось, проснулся утром и за голову схватился: наобещать тайное ночное свидание альфе на двадцать лет старше, да ещё и беглому преступнику. Если бы что-то подобное учудил Гарри, Сириус бы живого места на его заднице не оставил!

Блэк тяжело вздохнул и вновь взглянул на часы. Терпением Сириус никогда не отличался, поэтому пять минут опоздания казались ему вечностью, но он продолжал ждать, боясь, что пацан выйдет и, не обнаружив его, опять попрётся один разгуливать по школе.

Через пятнадцать минут Блэк уселся на пол у соседней со входом стены и, откинувшись на каменную кладку, прикрыл глаза. Было горько. Нет, он знал, что завтра же днём найдёт пацана где-нибудь в учебном классе, выяснит, чего именно тот испугался, убедит, что не опасен, и ещё раз попробует пригласить его… Но потерянного вечера было жаль.

Когда стена дрогнула и стала отъезжать в сторону, Сириус даже не сразу понял, что происходит, уже не веря в возможность появления светловолосого омежки. Но едва проход приоткрылся, как в него тут же проскользнула белобрысая голова, а следом и юношеская фигурка.

Мальчишка замер, всматриваясь в темноту коридора и не видя скрытого мантией-невидимкой Блэка, а на миг растерявшийся Сириус медленно расплывался в довольном оскале.

— Мистер Блэк… — тихо позвал парень, сводя на нет последние звуки, видимо, не веря, что его дождались.

И от этого робкого зова Сириус заулыбался ещё шире. Скидывая мантию, он поднялся на ноги и шагнул к вздрогнувшему парню:

— Привет, мелкий. Мы же договорились: по имени и на «ты».

У мальчишки, кажется, сбилось дыхание, но он быстро взял себя в руки и улыбнулся:

— Да… Прости… Я думал, ты не дождёшься.

Сириус хмыкнул, подошёл почти вплотную и мурлыкнул рядом с ухом Драко:

— Как я могу не дождаться такого красивого парня…

Красивый парень заметно смутился — видимо, не привык ещё к комплиментам — и перевёл взгляд за плечо Блэка:

— Куда пойдём?

— Можем стащить пару мётел и полетать, — Сириус не мог перестать улыбаться, рассматривая тонкие, но уже с претензией на мужественность, черты. — Можем прогуляться до Хогсмида…

— Давай… Давай до Хогсмида, но… Просто туда и обратно. Не надо, чтобы нас видели.

Сириус быстро скользнул взглядом по одежде Драко, убеждаясь, что тот оделся достаточно тепло, и кивнул:

— С тобой хоть в Запретный лес.

Из Хогвартса они выбрались никем не замеченными и вскоре вышли за недовольно скрипнувшие ворота школы.

— А чем тебе не понравилась идея с полётами? — Сириус, как вчера, нашёл его руку и уверенным, собственническим движением переплёл их пальцы.

— Местом про добывание метел, — тёплая ладонь Драко была немного напряжена, но высвободить её парень не пытался.

— Завтра буду ждать тебя уже с мётлами, — усмехнулся Блэк.

— Не вздумайте! — Драко даже остановился. — Вас поймают, и…

— Никто меня не поймает, — перебил Сириус, тоже остановившись, и слегка улыбнулся, рассматривая возмущённого парня. — Я уже пойман, дальше некуда.

Они несколько секунд смотрели друг другу в глаза, и Драко, кажется, даже затаил дыхание. Поцеловать его хотелось до дрожи, но Сириус сдержал себя, понимая, что мальчишка может просто испугаться.

— Пойман? — едва слышно переспросил парень и перевёл взгляд на губы Блэка.

— Пойман, — хрипло подтвердил Сириус и сглотнул, чувствуя, как гулко ухает в висках кровь от этого взгляда омеги… Такого невинного и, вместе с тем, такого откровенного взгляда. — Впервые в жизни, кажется, действительно пойман.

Драко хлопнул ресницами, поднял глаза и, столкнувшись взглядом с альфой, отстранился, быстро заливаясь краской. Сириус слегка усмехнулся, лёгким движением накинул ему на голову капюшон и, вновь взяв за руку, потянул за собой.

— Пойдём, стоя под звездами, любоваться друг другом хорошо летом, а сейчас прохладно.

— Может, я не любовался, а морщины рассматривал, — фыркнул мелкий белобрысый змеёныш.

Сириус улыбнулся и, задрав голову, нашёл длинный хвост созвездия Дракона, покрывающего огромный кусок северного неба извилистым узором из нескольких десятков крохотных звездочек. Созвездия с именем омежки, которого он сейчас держал за руку. Под ногами тихо хрустел снег, щёки слегка пощипывал мороз, и Сириус впервые за много-много лет чувствовал себя по-настоящему живым…

— А я любовался, — прошептал он, вновь переводя взгляд на мальчишку. — Жаль, что ты ещё такой мелкий.

— Я не мелкий, — парень нахмурил светлые брови и выдернул руку. — Если вы собираетесь постоянно меня оскорблять, мне, наверное, лучше вернуться в спальню.

Ребёнок. Сущий ребёнок, но, чёрт возьми, какой соблазнительный — чистое, незамутненное искушение! И ведь достанется кому-то другому… Жаль. Чертовски жаль.

Сириус отвёл взгляд. О чём он думал, когда звал на ночную прогулку малолетку? Лучше бы мотанулся в обменник и помог бы парочке нуждающихся светлых. А с этим малявкой только дразнить себя и терпеть детские выкрутасы…

— Доброй ночи, — фыркнул малявка, не дождавшись извинений, и, развернувшись, зашагал обратно к школе.

Блэк несколько секунд удивлённо наблюдал за ним, потом чертыхнулся и бросился следом. Впрочем, шёл Драко не слишком быстро, видимо, всё же рассчитывая, что догонят, поэтому настиг его Сириус буквально в три шага, на ходу оборачиваясь огромным псом. Завалив вскрикнувшего от неожиданности парня в свежий сугроб, Бродяга навис над ним и… осторожно лизнул в щёку. А мгновение спустя вновь вернул себе человеческий облик.

Драко тяжело дышал, скорее всего, всё же испугавшись, но светлые брови вновь сердито сошлись к переносице.

— Это было не смешно. Отпустите меня.

— Не отпущу, — прошептал Блэк и аккуратно стёр ладонью с его щеки оставленную языком влагу. — Почему ты дуешься? Я же не обижаюсь на твои слова про мои морщины.

— На правду обижаться глупо, — буркнул Драко и отвернулся. — Я… Я же согласился гулять с тобой, значит… Значит, обижаться вдвойне глупо.

— Но то, что ты ещё слишком молод — тоже правда, — усмехнулся Сириус, разглядывая его и наслаждаясь близостью.

— «Слишком молод» и «мелкий» — немного разные эпитеты, не находите, мистер Блэк? — парень вновь перевёл на него взгляд и недобро прищурился.

Зубастый всё-таки омежка. И оттого ещё более привлекательный…

— Как тебя не назови, а целоваться ты всё равно не умеешь ещё, — насмешливо хмыкнул Сириус и, поднявшись, протянул ему ладонь. — Подъём, мистер Малфой, я себе не прощу, если ты простынешь.

— Я умею целоваться! — возмущённо выдал парень и вскочил на ноги, проигнорировав его руку.

— Правда? — вздёрнул бровь Блэк, будучи не в силах отказать себе в попытке развести пацана на поцелуй, и потому продолжая провоцировать его вопреки здравому смыслу: — Докажешь?

Драко на миг замер, хватанув ртом воздух, хлопнул ресницами и… в чисто малфоевской манере надменно задрал подбородок:

— Я с мужиками не целуюсь, мистер Блэк.

Сириус усмехнулся и подался вперёд:

— Когда-нибудь станешь старше, и я тебя научу.

Взгляд Драко упёрся в его губы, и Сириус не без удовольствия заметил, как мальчишка сглотнул. Хочет. Но ни за что не признается в том, что чего-то не умеет. Пацан.

Блэк вспомнил, как двадцать лет назад, после очередной стычки со Снейпом, их с Хвостом где-то здесь, по дороге к Хогсмиду, подкараулил Люциус Малфой. Петтигрю удрал, крикнув, что позовёт на помощь, а Сириус, так же, как Драко сейчас, гордо задрав подбородок, испепелял взглядом светловолосого жениха своей кузины Нарциссы, ткнувшего ему в кадык кончик своей палочки.

— Был бы уверен, что ты не потечёшь, уже бы шкуру с тебя спустил, паршивец, — шипел ему в лицо Люциус. — Тебя спасает только наличие целки…

— Ищешь отмазку, чтобы не драться, Малфой! — выплюнул в ответ Сириус, несмотря на то, что драка уже давно была им проиграна.

Люциус криво усмехнулся, смерив его взглядом, и убрал палочку:

— Будет справка от колдомедика о том, что целочка рассосалась, шли с совой, Блэк, буду рад надрать тебе задницу.

Он аппарировал прочь… А Сириус, злой как чёрт, той же ночью собственными пальцами разорвал себе девственную плеву, и уже через месяц, вернувшись домой на каникулы, потребовал у отца вызвать колдомедика, дабы тот засвидетельствовал его статус альфы.

Мать хваталась за сердце и причитала; отец, молча закрывшись в кабинете, пил; дядя Альфард — его крёстный — тяжело вздыхая, пытался поговорить и выяснить, действительно ли Сириус сделал это сам и, если да, то зачем… Юный Блэк упрямо молчал, озабоченный только тем, что именно написал семейный колдомедик в бумаге, которую родители отправили крёстному сразу после осмотра, сгодится ли эта бумага в качестве запрошенной Малфоем справки, и как её теперь заполучить.

Добраться до записки колдомедика у него тогда не вышло. Все каникулы, несмотря на просьбы дяди Альфарда отпустить крестника к нему, родители продержали Сириуса под домашним арестом, запертым в спальне, а буквально через месяц после возвращения Блэка в Хогвартс, от матери пришло письмо с информированием его об изгнании из рода.

Но самой обидной оказалась реакция на всё произошедшее того, ради кого Блэк всё это вытворил. Приехавший через неделю после материнского письма крёстный сообщил, что к нему, как к единственному отныне опекуну Сириуса, приходил Люциус Малфой. Рассказав дяде Альфарду о произошедшем между ними, этот мерзавец заявил, что, являясь виновным в случившемся, он отложил свадьбу с Нарциссой на три года и, в случае начала у Сириуса течки, готов расторгнуть помолвку и вступить в магический брак с «порченным» из-за его неосторожных слов омегой.

У Сириуса с детства не было стихийных магических выбросов, но в тот миг он с собой не справился, и Альфард Блэк возблагодарил Мерлина, что решил сообщить крестнику эту новость не в закрытом помещении, а на свежем воздухе.

Люциус и Нарцисса действительно сыграли свадьбу только после того, как стало ясно — Сириус уже не потечёт. Как же он ненавидел Малфоя все те годы за унижение!

Но сейчас, вспомнив всё это, Блэк только невесело усмехнулся. Мальчишеская гордость — страшная штука. Сколько дров он тогда наворотил, сколько судеб задел… Может, и Драко сейчас был бы года на три старше, если бы не дурной характер Сириуса. Дьявол…

Он оторвал взгляд от красивого лица сына своего главного когда-то врага и вновь задрал голову:

— Оно прямо над нами…

— Что? — тихо откликнулся мальчишка, тоже глядя на небо.

— Твоё личное созвездие… Драко.

Парень слегка вздрогнул, услышав звуки собственного имени, но тут же поморщился:

— Оно никакое. Его обычные люди даже не видят.

Сириус усмехнулся.

— Мы же с тобой не «обычные», — он вновь взглянул на мальчишку. — Обычные люди и светлого в тебе не увидят, пока не начнётся очередной эструс, а я увидел.

Парнишка, и без того разрумянившийся на морозе, кажется, покраснел ещё больше.

— Это потому, что оголодал в Азкабане, — бросил он. — И звёзды, наверное, потому же так нравятся.

— Мне не все звёзды так нравятся, — беззвучно рассмеялся Сириус… Не парень, а нарл колючий. — И омеги в основном заинтересовывают, когда текут, а не когда рычат и кусаются. Может, дело в другом?

— В чём это? — насупился Драко, но Блэк заметил, как за миг до этого губы его дрогнули в мимолетной улыбке.

— Вдруг мы Истинные? — мурлыкнул Сириус, подаваясь чуть ближе.

Парень на несколько секунд застыл, почти не дыша… Однако умение «держать лицо» не подвело и на этот раз, быстро вернув ему самообладание, достойное истинного аристократа.

— Сказки для глупых романтиков, — фыркнул Драко. — Не бывает никаких Истинных! Крёстный говорил…

Договорить он не успел, Блэк схватил его в охапку и нырнул вместе с ним за соседний сугроб, накрыв ладонью рот, чтобы пацан не вздумал вдруг возмутиться.

— Не поминай всуе, — шепнул он на ухо мальчишке, уже не только чувствуя приближающийся знакомый запах, но и слыша лёгкий снежный скрип быстрых шагов.

Снейп пролетел мимо, как небольшой чёрный вихрь.

— Крёстный? — шёпотом спросил Драко, когда Сириус убрал ладонь с его губ.

— Крёстный… — едва слышно процедил Блэк и скатился с него.

Вновь обернувшись зверем, он выпрыгнул на дорогу и принюхался к смердящим следам зельевара. Сомнений не было, Снейп побывал на новой бойне Волдеморта. Тихое рычание вырвалось из груди помимо воли.

— Сириус… — едва слышный голос Драко заставил вздрогнуть.

Блэк обернулся. Мальчишка непонимающе и, кажется, немного испуганно смотрел на него, не торопясь выходить из-за сугроба.

— Нам нужно возвращаться, малыш, — хрипло произнёс Сириус, вновь обретя человеческий облик, и протянул ему руку.

— Что-то случилось? — на этот раз Драко воспользовался его помощью, выбираясь из сугроба.

Блэк стряхнул с него снег и только после этого заметил, как внимательно всматривается парень в его помрачневшее лицо.

— Мне нужно поговорить с твоим крёстным, — ответил Сириус и, взяв мальчишку за руку, потянул к школе. — Завтра всё же добуду нам по метле, и полетаем, хорошо?..

— О чём поговорить? — проигнорировав его фразу о полётах, взволнованно перебил Драко. — Что ты почувствовал?

— Что он кое-что не договаривает мне, — тихо рыкнул Сириус.

Мальчишка резко вырвал из его хватки свои пальцы и остановился. Блэк недоумённо обернулся и тоже замер.

— Ты не сделаешь ему ничего плохого, — глядя исподлобья, процедил Драко.

— Я думаю, взрослые альфы сами разберутся, малыш, — хмуро бросил Сириус и вновь взял его за руку. — Не бойся, ради тебя я не стану его убивать.

Но парень вновь высвободил ладонь.

— Я не знаю, что ты там унюхал, но если ты хоть пальцем пошевелишь в его сторону, не дав ему возможности объясниться, можешь сразу забыть о моём существовании!

Сириус смерил его взглядом, думая о том, что очень не хочет, чтобы пацан когда-нибудь узнал, откуда сейчас вернулся его дражайший крёстный.

— Я дам ему возможность объясниться, — пообещал Блэк и протянул руку.

Драко молча кивнул, на этот раз сам сжал его ладонь и направился к школе.  
  
До входа в слизеринскую гостиную они дошли молча.

— Завтра в десять, — негромко бросил Блэк в спину шагнувшего к стене мальчишки.

Драко на миг замер, молча кивнул и, не скрываясь от альфы, назвал пароль. Сириус слегка улыбнулся, провожая взглядом исчезающего в тёмном проёме парня, но, как только стена вернулась на место, почти бегом бросился по коридору к апартаментам Снейпа.

Однако распахнув дверь, Блэк озадаченно замер на пороге. Нюниус стоял к нему спиной, а вокруг валялись обломки разнесённой магическим выбросом мебели.

Молча закрыв за собой дверь, Сириус привалился к косяку и опустил веки. Драко был прав. Иногда нужно дать возможность объясниться. Каким бы гадом ни был Снейп, он был альфой.


	9. Нюансы противостояний

Драко не выспался. Он несколько часов крутился в постели, пару раз даже порываясь вскочить и отправиться к крёстному. Мысли о том, что Северус был в Мэноре и встречался с Лордом, а Сириус мог учуять запах монстра, не давали ему покоя. Блэк отреагировал так резко, что Малфой действительно испугался. Нет, не то чтобы он не верил в способность крёстного постоять за себя. Просто теперь Драко боялся не только за Северуса, а если эти двое затеют драку, один из них точно может пострадать…

В итоге под утро он всё же заснул, однако трёх часов сна молодому организму было явно недостаточно, и на завтрак Малфой поплёлся, отчаянно зевая и с трудом приподнимая ресницы, когда ощущал, что идущие рядом Нотт и Забини сворачивают или притормаживают.

— Малфой, ты дрочил что ли всю ночь? — усмехнулся Блейз, когда Драко в очередной раз оступился.

— Идиот, — оттолкнула Забини Паркинсон, вклинившись между ними и взяв Малфоя под руку. — Он, может, заболел, а ты издеваешься. Драко, ты как? Давай, я провожу тебя в Больничное крыло? Гойл, забери его сумку!..

— Не надо, Панс, всё нормально, — поморщился Малфой, навязчивая забота Паркинсон порой напрягала куда больше, чем пошлые шутки Забини. — Просто уснуть долго не мог. Не выспался.

— Кажется, не ты один, — хмыкнул Нотт и кивнул непонимающе взглянувшему на него Малфою на входящую в Большой зал кучку гриффиндорцев-пятикурсников, среди которых выделялся зевающий и трущий красные от недосыпа глаза Поттер.

— О-о! Так ты не дрочил, Малфой, ты, никак, трахался! — усмехнулся Блейз, тоже проследив за взглядом Тео.

— Забини, если ты не заткнёшься, я _тебя_ выебу, — огрызнулся Драко, уже порядком уставший от утренней активности друга.

— Может, я только о том и мечтаю, Малфой…

Драко лишь тяжело вздохнул. Эти довольно однотипные пошлости начались после памятного летнего приёма у Паркинсонов. Блейза будто заклинило. «Мозг в яйца стёк», — ворчал Тео, и Малфой не мог с ним не согласиться.

Но сейчас Драко волновало не ёрничество друга. Войдя в Большой зал, он первым делом бросил взгляд на преподавательский стол. Крёстного ещё не было, и это тревожило.

Малфой оглянулся и нашёл Поттера. Тот по-прежнему зевал, рассеянно улыбался Грейнджер и нехотя елозил ложкой по тарелке. Потти точно видел сегодня и Северуса, и своего крёстного. Вряд ли он был бы так спокоен, если бы…

Боковым зрением Малфой уловил появление у входа высокой фигуры в чёрной мантии и тут же обернулся. Неестественная бледность, плотно сжатые губы, отрешённый взгляд — с крёстным определённо было что-то не так… Но он был жив и, судя по всему, цел. Это главное! Узнать бы ещё, как Сириус…

Северус быстро шёл по проходу между факультетских столов и, когда Драко уже решил, что крёстный минует его, не удостоив даже взгляда, тот вдруг остановился.

— Мистер Малфой, вы здоровы?

Драко на миг растерялся, но потом, поняв, что от крёстного тоже не укрылись признаки его недосыпания, слегка улыбнулся:

— Да, сэр. Просто никак не проснусь.

— Просыпайтесь, юноша, на уроке я хочу видеть вас бодрствующим, — на губах Северуса мелькнула тёплая улыбка, и он, ласково скользнув ладонью по плечу Драко, быстро зашагал дальше, ни на кого более не обращая внимания.

Зельеварение стояло первым уроком, и до его начала «проснуться» Малфой не успел. Когда прозвенел звонок, он всё ещё воевал с собственными, словно налитыми свинцом, веками, изо всех сил стараясь держать глаза открытыми.

— Ощущение, будто вы с Поттером реально провели вместе бессонную ночь, — пробормотал Тео, аккуратно переписывая с доски рецепт зелья от кашля, которое на первом из двух сегодняшних уроков зельеварения надлежало приготовить студентам Слизерина.

Драко было лень даже оборачиваться на гриффиндорцев. Он, не глядя на доску, выбирал нужные ингредиенты — это зелье Малфой варил с крёстным ещё на прошлогодних рождественских каникулах, когда приболела мама.

Северус, сложив руки на груди, прохаживался по кабинету, сухо делая замечания, на что конкретно нужно обратить внимание в рецептах — гриффиндорцы на первом уроке готовили костерост, а на втором факультеты должны были обменяться заданиями. Проходя мимо Драко, он слегка взъерошил светлые волосы крестника и, когда тот поднял на него вопросительный взгляд, мягко улыбнулся:

— Молодец.

Малфой растерянно хлопнул ресницами. Крёстный никогда не позволял себе проявления нежности при посторонних, а сегодня второй раз за утро… Что-то случилось?

Он проводил взглядом уже ушедшего к гриффиндорским столам Северуса и слегка нахмурился, заметив, как тот почти неуловимым движением поменял какой-то ингредиент в наборе Финнигана и молча ткнул пальцем на ошибку в записях обалдевшего от столь неожиданной помощи Шеймуса. С профессором Снейпом сегодня совершенно точно что-то было не так! Сердце кольнуло недобрым предчувствием, а в голове засела навязчивая мысль отпроситься с урока и проверить, все ли в порядке у Сириуса…

Через полчаса зелье Драко было почти готово. Он потянулся за кровью дракона, внимательно вглядываясь в густую, похожую на кисель, сиреневую жидкость в котле. Сейчас, когда она начнёт закипать, нужно будет добавить пять капель драконьей крови, и зелье поменяет цвет на светло-зелёный, став жидким, как вода, и тогда — он потёр глаза, зевнул и нашёл взглядом листья зубастой герани — тогда надо бросить три размятых листика этой кусачей дряни, и можно снимать с огня и остужать…

Он открыл флакончик с драконьей кровью и аккуратно наклонил его над котлом: одна, две…

— Поттер! Что вы творите?

Драко вздрогнул от окрика крёстного, нарушившего тишину класса, и, не заметив, что при этом вместо одной капли уронил две, обернулся. Северус держал за запястье занесённую над котлом руку Поттера с зажатым в ней таким же как у Малфоя флаконом.

— Пять капель крови дракона, — растерянно пробормотал Потти и, взглянув на доску, подслеповато прищурился.

— Идиот, — тихо буркнул рядом Нотт, растирающий в ступке листья герани.

— В вашем зелье, Поттер, драконьи только когти, — зарычал Снейп. — Измельченные! Две унции! Если вы не видите, что написано на доске, пересядьте ближе, а не забивайтесь от меня на галерку!

Драко криво усмехнулся и вернул внимание собственному котлу, вновь наклоняя над ним флакон и отсчитывая одними губами:

— Три, четыре, пять…

Зелье, начавшее было менять цвет после «четвёртой» капли на правильный светло-зелёный, мгновенно загустело пуще прежнего, почернело и негромко зашипело. Малфой непонимающе нахмурился…

— Драко, назад! — раздался у него за спиной крик Северуса, но отреагировать Малфой не успел — быстро поднявшийся со дна котла огромный пузырь лопнул, расплескивая раскалённую густую жижу по сторонам.

Малфой вскрикнул, отдёргивая обожжённую руку и роняя флакон на пол. Боль была такой сильной, что у Драко спазмом сдавило лёгкие и подкосились ноги. Он осел бы рядом со столом, рискуя получить новые ожоги от вновь поднимающегося пузырём зелья, но сильные руки крёстного подхватили его, а огонь под котлом погас, обезвреживая опасное вздутие чёрного варева.

— Сейчас, Драко… — хрипло пробормотал Северус, прижав к себе напряжённое от нестерпимой боли тело крестника, и быстро направился к двери, на ходу рявкая: — Грейнджер, Паркинсон, за старших! Нотт, Финниган за преподавательский стол, к котлам не подходить! Поттер… за мной!

Драко, сцепив зубы, уткнулся ему в грудь, стараясь не скулить при очкарике, которого Северус какого-то боутракла потащил за собой.

В Больничном крыле они были через пару мучительных минут. Толкнув дверь ногой и внеся Малфоя в лазарет, Снейп шагнул к ближайшей пустой кровати:

— Поппи! — рыкнул он на всё помещение. — Глубокий ожог зельем с драконьей кровью!

В кабинете медиведьмы что-то брякнуло, а Драко, аккуратно укладываемый Северусом на кровать, всё же не выдержал и тихо всхлипнул — чёрная гадость, словно густая смола, всё ещё парила, кажется, проедая кисть до костей, и дикая боль разливалась вплоть до плеча.

«Сириус, — мелькнуло в голове Малфоя. — Надо предупредить, что…»

Сознание отключилось, обрывая совершенно неуместную сейчас мысль о вечерней встрече, на которую он, судя по всему, явиться не сможет.

***

Выскочившая из своего кабинета мадам Помфри выглядела очень встревоженной, и это пугало. Гарри стоял за спиной Снейпа, склонившегося над крестником, и хмуро наблюдал за происходящим. Наверное, это действительно было чертовски больно, потому что Малфой вырубился.

— Драко! — воскликнула медсестра. — Как же он так, Северус? Такой аккуратный мальчик…

— Они сегодня спят на ходу, Поппи, — ласково поглаживая по щеке бесчувственного парня, сердито бросил Снейп.  
  
— Гарри… Ты тоже обжёгся?

Поттер открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но Снейп его перебил:

— Его ожоги мы предотвратили… Поппи, займись, пожалуйста, Драко.

— Конечно, Северус. Он без сознания или ты его усыпил?

— Без сознания, — хмуро откликнулся Снейп, кажется, проклиная себя за недогадливость и уже доставая палочку.

— Наложи «Сомниум», — деловито распорядилась мадам Помфри, расставляя на тумбочке рядом с кроватью Драко какие-то пузырьки. — Рану нужно очистить, не хотелось бы, чтобы мальчик пришёл в себя раньше времени. Это болезненно.

Профессор шепнул заклинание и обернулся, наверное, почувствовав, что Гарри, подойдя ближе, с интересом заглядывал ему через плечо.

— Поттер, сядьте куда-нибудь, — раздражённо рявкнул он. — Не стойте над душой.

— Могли не брать меня с собой, я бы и не стоял, — обиженно буркнул Гарри, отступая назад.

Почему нельзя просто сказать? Почему Снейп всегда на него кричит? Как своего Малфоя, так только не облизал сегодня!..

Гарри давно уже перестал обращать внимание на предвзятость профессора зельеварения… Давно. Но за последние две недели что-то изменилось. Сейчас он вновь, словно на первом курсе, вздрагивал, если Снейп повышал на него голос, и горло почему-то сжимала обида, когда в его адрес этим голосом звучали язвительные комментарии… А ещё, сегодня в сердце кольнуло нечто очень похожее на ревность, когда за завтраком профессор подошёл к Малфою, а его даже не заметил, когда на уроке ласково улыбнулся этому высокомерному говнюку, а на Поттера и не взглянул…

— Мне спокойней, когда вы под присмотром, — откликнулся Снейп и тяжело вздохнул: — Гарри, сядьте… Пожалуйста.

От неожиданности Поттер растерялся, а мгновение спустя виновато опустил глаза. Как он мог сейчас в чём-то обвинять профессора? У Малфоя серьёзный ожог. Конечно, его крёстный на взводе… Сириус, окажись он на месте Снейпа, и поменяйся Гарри местами с Малфоем, вообще вышвырнул бы Драко за дверь… Впрочем, он и не потащил бы того с собой…

Гарри, сгорая от стыда за свои гадкие мысли, молча кивнул и, отступив, присел на соседнюю кровать, а Снейп вновь обернулся к Малфою, над которым уже колдовала мадам Помфри. Поттер почти ничего не видел, но, судя по напряженной спине и застывшим на лбу Драко пальцам профессора, хорошего там было мало.

— Не волнуйся, Северус, это не так страшно, как выглядит, — тихо бормотала медсестра, и Гарри почему-то очень захотелось подойти, дотронуться до окаменевшего плеча Снейпа, поддержать, успокоить…

— Проклятье… — процедил сквозь зубы зельевар, безотчётно сжимая в пальцах здоровую ладонь крестника.

— Не ру-гай-ся… — пробормотала поглощённая процедурой мадам Помфри. — Ничего страшного… Через пару дней и… шрама не ос-та-нет-ся… Всё. Фините.

Драко громко застонал, и его стон тут же перешёл в тихий плач.

— Сейчас, сейчас, мальчик мой, — засуетилась медсестра, открывая какой-то пузырёк. — Выпей, милый. Северус, приподними его. Ничего, Драко, сейчас будет полегче. Глотай. Вот так, умница…

Она влила зелье в рот парню, и вскоре сдавленные рыдания перешли в едва слышные всхлипы и прерывистые вздохи.

— Прости меня, — пробормотал Малфой, когда, наконец, смог говорить, а не стонать и плакать. — Я не знаю, как это получилось… Наверное, я не заметил лишнюю каплю…

Снейп тяжело вздохнул и поднялся.

— Мы поговорим о лишних каплях, когда заживёт твоя рука, Драко, — произнёс он. — Я зайду через пару часов. Поспи. Мистер Поттер, пойдёмте.

Гарри встал и шагнул за ним к двери, но у порога обернулся:

— Выздоравливай, Малфой.

Тот оторвал взгляд от дверного проёма, в котором скрылся его крёстный, и уставился на Гарри, словно только что его заметил.

— А… Спасибо, Поттер… — и, когда Гарри, кивнув, переступил порог, вдруг окликнул: — Поттер!

— Мистер Поттер, вас долго ждать? — в ту же секунду раздался недовольный окрик Снейпа, видимо, только сейчас обнаружившего, что ученик отстал.

— Поттер, пришли ко мне кого-нибудь из домовиков, — торопливо выпалил Малфой, тоже услышавший голос профессора.

Спрашивать, зачем ему домовик, у Гарри не было времени — Снейп в конце коридора недовольно постукивал палочкой по ладони. Поэтому Поттер только снова кивнул и, наконец, выскочив за дверь, бросился догонять учителя.

Второй урок, треть которого Гарри провёл в Больничном крыле, пролетел незаметно. Ни одного зелья он так и не сварил, как, впрочем, и Финниган с Ноттом. Этого выбора Снейпа Поттер не понял, но именно им троим сегодня надлежало по памяти в письменном виде перечислить пункты техники безопасности в лаборатории. Гарри вспомнил только три: внимательное прочтение рецепта перед началом работы; наличие на рабочем столе ингредиентов только для зелья, изготавливаемого в настоящий момент; и запрет на приём пищи рядом с котлом. Гермиона пыталась подсказать ему что-то ещё, но Снейп оборвал её на полуслове и отлеветировал письменные принадлежности и сумку Поттера на стол Слизеринской половины класса. Поэтому в конце урока Гарри сдал практически пустой лист и, предчувствуя, что вечером его ничего хорошего не ожидает, вконец помрачнел.

О просьбе Малфоя Поттер вспомнил только за обедом. Найти незанятого домовика было довольно сложно, и Гарри потратил на это тридцать минут свободного времени, из-за чего повздорил с Роном, имевшим на эти полчаса совершенно иные планы и не понимающим, с чего это друг принялся с таким усердием выполнять задания Малфоя. Гарри и сам не понимал. Ему просто стало жаль Драко. И… Он был в долгу у этого белобрысого, ведь тот помогал ему в первый день течки. А ещё… Ещё Малфой — крестник Снейпа, и Гарри видел, как сильно расстроен его травмой профессор, без того какой-то потерянный с самого утра. Не время было враждовать, тем более, что не таких больших усилий ему стоило «задание Малфоя», просто пришлось немного поупрашивать своенравных хогвартских домовиков.

За ужином ему прилетела записка от Чжоу.

— Она хочет тебя, — заговорщицки шепнул Рон, толкнув в бок растерянно разворачивающего зачарованный самолётик Поттера.

«Гарри, мы можем поговорить после ужина?» — гласило короткое послание.

Ему не хотелось с ней говорить. Эта девушка одним своим присутствием напоминала Гарри о преследующих его снах, а он старался как можно меньше думать о них днём. И ещё… Поттеру было неловко перед ней за эти грязные, извращенные видения, за ощущения, которые они вызывали. Он не хотел говорить с Чжоу! Но обернувшись в сторону её стола и поймав на себе вопросительный взгляд карих глаз, Гарри смог только согласно кивнуть. Не бегать же ему от девчонки…

Чанг вышла первой, и Поттер последовал за ней, стараясь отогнать ощущение неправильности происходящего. Уже на пороге, вдруг ощутив, что ему в спину буквально ввинчивается чей-то пристальный взгляд, Гарри обернулся — профессор Снейп, тоже направлявшийся к выходу, но перехваченный Амбридж, тут же переключил внимание на неприятную собеседницу.

— Гарри, я здесь, — Чжоу поймала его за руку, как только он вышел из Большого зала, и отвела в сторону. — Привет. У тебя всё нормально? Говорят, у вас на зельеварении сегодня произошёл несчастный случай…

— Да. С Малфоем. Он в лазарете, — Гарри старался не смотреть на неё. — Со мной всё нормально…

— Хорошо, — улыбнулась Чжоу, и на несколько секунд между ними повисла неловкая тишина.

— Я… Извини, у меня отработка у Снейпа, — пробормотал Гарри, которого это молчание тяготило, видимо, гораздо больше, чем всё ещё улыбающуюся девушку. — Мне пора.

— Да… — тихо откликнулась она. — Да, конечно. До встречи.

Он коротко кивнул, что-то невнятно пробурчав на прощание, и поспешил ретироваться.

— У тебя такой вид, будто ты не с девчонкой болтал, а с Тем-Кого-Нельзя-Называть, — хмыкнул Рон, когда Гарри подошёл к друзьям, ожидающим его у лестниц.

— С ним я знал бы, о чём поговорить, — хмуро пробормотал Поттер, и друг понимающе кивнул, а Гермиона только вздохнула.

Настроения не было совсем. Несложившийся разговор с Чжоу вызвал неприятное ощущение собственной незрелости. Она, верно, теперь считает его сущим ребёнком… Впереди ждал очередной сеанс позора у Снейпа, который на этот раз, скорее всего, будет отягощён ещё и негодованием профессора по поводу знаний Гарри, а точнее их отсутствия… А потом снова ночь, снова проклятые сны…

Друзья, давно привыкшие, что Гарри перед походами «на отработки» к Снейпу становился мрачным и задумчивым, даже не пытались дёргать его и отвлекать разговорами. И за это Поттер был бесконечно им благодарен. Он просто улёгся на диванчик у камина, положил голову на колени Гермионе, вяжущей очередную шапочку для домовиков, и прикрыл глаза.

Скоро совсем ослабнет действие утренней блокировки. Кожа станет невыносимо чувствительной, в заднице начнёт зудеть, а низ живота приятно потягивать, яйца потяжелеют, и нальётся член… Скоро он будет считать минуты до назначенного ему времени…

— Может, он течная дырка? — вдруг уловил слух Гарри в общем шуме Гриффиндорской гостиной тихий смешок Фреда.

Каждая мышца тела тут же напряглась, и волоски на коже встали дыбом. Поттер прислушался. Близнецы и Ли Джордан шептались всего в пяти шагах от дивана, на котором разместились они с Грейнджер, но гомон первокурсников всё равно отлично заглушал разговор, и у Гарри получалось уловить лишь его отрывки:

— …говорил, что в журналах преподавателей есть… — шёпотом вещал Джордж.

Что «есть», Поттер не разобрал, потому что мимо с визгом пронеслись две девчушки.

— Значит, если выкрасть у кого-нибудь журнал… — это был Ли.

— Можно вывесить список всех мокрых попок Хогвартса, — засмеялся Джордж.

Гарри почувствовал тошноту.

— Нам не нужны все, — вдруг зашипел на брата Фред. — Только Малфой…

— Я не уверен, — пробормотал Ли. — Снейп — альфа, и он нам головы открутит, если змеёныш правда магическая сучка…

На несколько секунд наступила тишина. Гарри даже привстал на локте, боясь, что-то пропустить.

— Давайте просто узнаем список дырок, а там видно будет, — наконец хмыкнул Джордж. — Интересно, у Трелони есть пометки?

— Тогда проще заболтать Хагрида… — откликнулся Ли.

Гарри поднялся и, одёрнув мантию, направился к выходу из гостиной.

— Эй, ты куда? Рано же ещё! — Рон, бросивший выдумывать всякий бред для пресловутого дневника сновидений, который нужно было завтра сдать Трелони, поймал его у порога.

— Голова болит, пройдусь, — растерянно пробормотал Гарри, впервые за несколько лет вдруг взглянув на друга, как на совершенно чужого человека.

Уизли были бетами. И для них любой омега, и Поттер в том числе, являлся «течной дыркой» и «магической сучкой»… Горло сдавила такая горечь, что Гарри больше не смог вымолвить ни слова, молча обойдя Рона и выскочив за дверь.

Ноги сами несли в подземелья. Может быть, действительно нужно было где-то походить, успокоиться, но Гарри не мог больше оставаться наедине со своими мыслями. Всё, происходящее с ним, по отдельности было бы вполне терпимо, он бы справился… Только вот сейчас оно навалилось скопом, и мучительно хотелось на кого-то опереться, почувствовать чьё-то плечо, чью-то защиту. Хоть на несколько минут ощутить себя кому-то нужным и важным. Поэтому он почти бежал в единственное место, где ему сейчас дарили минуты тепла и покоя, к единственному человеку, в чьей любви он был уверен — в апартаменты Снейпа, к Сириусу.

Дверь распахнулась, как только Гарри к ней подошёл.

— Вы рано, Поттер. Пришли обсудить свою работу? — невесело хмыкнул Снейп и отошёл в сторону, пропуская его внутрь.

Гарри шагнул через порог, озираясь по сторонам в поисках крёстного:

— А Сириус?.. — пробормотал он, не обнаружив искомое, и с надеждой перевёл взгляд на профессора: — В спальне, да?

Снейп криво усмехнулся и, закрыв дверь, отошёл к столу, за которым, видимо, до прихода Гарри проверял чьи-то письменные работы.

— Ваш крёстный где-то гуляет. Вам придётся его подождать. Надеюсь, у него хватит совести хотя бы на то, чтобы вернуться к «вашему» времени. Потерпите?

Прерывистый выдох вырвался из лёгких Гарри сам собой. Он закрыл глаза и сжал кулаки, пытаясь сдержать подступившие рыдания, но непослушные слёзы всё равно выскользнули из-под ресниц и быстро побежали по щекам.

***

Обернувшись, Северус понял, что ему не показалось — мальчишка действительно тщетно старался не разреветься. Сжатые кулаки, стиснутые зубы, зажмуренные глаза… Но всё равно уже мокрые щёки и прерывистое дыхание. Тщетно. Он уже плачет. Но упрямо с этим не соглашается. Светлый…

Снейп быстро подошёл к парню и обнял. Мальчишка вздрогнул в его руках, напрягся, но мгновение спустя прильнул всем телом и негромко всхлипнул.

Северус молча гладил его по мелко дрожащей спине, выпуская успокаивающие потоки. Расспрашивать парня, что у него произошло, он не собирался, считая своим долгом просто успокоить и поддержать, пока не вернётся снова запропастившийся куда-то Блэк.

Снейп старался гнать от себя мысли, что этот ненормальный мог каким-то образом всё же выяснить координаты старого замка Кэрроу и рвануть туда в одиночку. В конце концов, вчера, а точнее уже сегодня, после тяжёлого разговора с парой неудачных попыток убить друг друга, они пришли к шаткому согласию, связались с Шеклболтом и Грюмом и назначили «общий сбор» на сегодняшний вечер после отправки Поттера спать. Конечно, Блэк с утра с ним не разговаривал, конечно, вряд ли Блохастый когда-нибудь простит ему прошедшую ночь — бессонную, мучительную, страшную ночь. Но она уже закончилась, и тратить сейчас силы на поиск координат, зная, что вечером и так всё станет известно — это было глупо даже для Блэка.

Заброшенные руины замка Кэрроу Северус знал отлично. Недалеко начинались охотничьи владения Малфоев, и малолетний Снейп провёл в этих лесах не одну неделю, когда Люциус, с согласия родителей, забирал его на каникулы прочь из нищеты и вечных скандалов, перемежающихся побоями. В Мэноре Северус чувствовал себя неловко и скованно, а вот охотничий домик, в котором даже Малфой становился простым и открытым, безумно ему нравился. Именно в те далёкие дни он облазил старые развалины вдоль и поперёк, одержимый идеей найти какой-нибудь тайник с артефактами. Конечно, он ничего не нашёл, но зато изучил каждый камень, и сейчас эти знания пригодились.

Естественно, о том, чтобы превратить две башни, оставшиеся от средневекового замка, в полноценную крепость, способную в случае отступления стать надёжным укрытием, не могло быть и речи. Лорд вовсе не для этого занял сие бесполезное имущество семьи Кэрроу и отправил туда Пожирателей-бет. Северус понимал это, но должен, обязан был убедиться.

Эйвери, не понимая, куда его тащат, тем не менее, покорно пошёл следом за Снейпом, и когда аппарация вышвырнула их ярдах в трехстах от старых развалин замка Кэрроу, он только удивлённо огляделся:

— Где мы?

— Не шуми. Нас не должны заметить, — отозвался Снейп и быстро, но беззвучно направился в нужную сторону.

В окнах-бойницах одной из башен тускло мерцали свечи, вторая же, соединённая с первой узким переходом, была тёмной, и Северус знал почему — в ней были разрушены все камины, и к коротанию холодных ноябрьских ночей она не была приспособлена совершенно… А вот в качестве морга годилась.

Ещё раз знаками напомнив товарищу, чтобы тот вёл себя тихо, Снейп наложил на них дезиллюминационные чары и быстро направился к разрушенной до основания третьей башне. Здесь находился приваленный досками вход в подземелье, через которое можно было попасть в уцелевшую часть замка.

Пройдя по узкому подземному ходу, они вышли в подвал нежилой бескаминной башни и, прислушавшись, поднялись наверх. Их встретили полная тишина, холод и тьма.

— Снейп, нахрена мы здесь? — зашипел было Эйвери и вдруг замолчал, уставившись мимо Северуса на темнеющую в нескольких шагах от них арку, ведущую в единственную на первом этаже «комнату».

Северус проследил за его взглядом и судорожно сжал кулаки.

Живых здесь не было. Шесть оскоплённых трупов едва заметно мерцали остаточным «внешним» светом.

— О Мерлин… Нет! — Эйвери подхватил на руки тело, когда-то принадлежавшее омежке лет двадцати, и, прижав его к себе, с ужасом обводил взглядом небольшое помещение. — Как… Что это, Снейп?

Северус стоял, уткнувшись пылающим лбом в ледяную стену и стараясь сдержать рвущийся из груди рёв смертельно раненного зверя. Слушать рассказ об этом было жутко, но видеть это собственными глазами оказалось невыносимо.

— Что это, мать твою, Снейп?! — рявкнул Эйвери, упав на колени между двумя мёртвыми омегами и по-прежнему не спуская с рук труп молоденького светлого, словно боясь оставить и пытаясь защитить.

— Им уже не помочь. Оставь. Уходим, — хрипло прошептал Северус и обернулся. — Положи его Эйвери, пошли, нас не должны застать.

Но тот только отрицательно мотал головой, ласково убирая прилипшие прядки со лба одного мёртвого омеги, дрожащими пальцами «успокаивающе» гладя по плечу труп другого, и прижимаясь губами к холодному виску мертвеца, которого держал на руках:

— Нет… Их нельзя здесь оставлять, — тихо шептал он. — Мерлин… Как же?.. Кто это мог…

— Наш Лорд, — едва слышно откликнулся Северус, подойдя, забрал у него тело и аккуратно положил его рядом с остальными. — Им уже всё равно, Эйвери. Им не холодно, не больно. Пойдём. Нам пора.

Он едва сдерживался, чтобы не рвануть в «жилую» башню, где — он знал — могут находиться светлые, которым ещё не всё равно, которым холодно, страшно и, возможно именно сейчас, больно. Но… По словам Блэка, в дом Реддлов Лорд наведывался через сутки, и Люциус упоминал, что в Мэноре эта мразь ночует через ночь. Днём ранее Северус встречался с ним у Малфоев, а значит, сегодня, сейчас — Лорд был здесь… И Снейп прекрасно отдавал себе отчёт, что с Волдемортом они не справятся. Он должен был отступить. Должен был, зная, что там происходит, оставить всё, как есть.

Антиаппарационные барьеры замка были слабы, но до сих пор держались, и аппарировать прямо из башни-морга Снейп не решился, опасаясь вызвать вибрацию, которую мог почувствовать Лорд. Поэтому ему пришлось силком тащить бывшего однокурсника, практически невменяемого от увиденного и услышанного, обратно в подземелье, выводить его наверх и возвращать в Лондон, благодаря Мерлина, что Эйвери не догадался о возможности наличия в замке не только трупов светлых, но и ещё живых омег.

Оказавшись в Косом переулке, они на миг замерли, глядя друг другу в глаза.

— Лорд? — едва слышно выдохнул Эйвери.

— Есть версия, что что-то не так пошло во время воскрешения, — мрачно произнёс Снейп и схватил за плечо товарища, глаза которого быстро начали заполняться тьмой. — Метка, Эйвери. Не глупи. Ты ничего не можешь сделать. Это будет бессмысленное самоубийство. Слышишь меня? Вспомни о Тео!

— Тео… — имя крестника заставило Эйвери вздрогнуть и сжать кулаки. — Эта мразь не получит моего мальчика!..

— Не получит, — прошептал Снейп. — Ни твоего, ни моих…

— Твоих… — хрипло повторил Эйвери. — Вот почему ты скрываешь Поттера.

— Теперь и ты будешь его скрывать, — Северус, прищурившись, всматривался в его лицо. — Он омега, ты не скажешь ни слова о нём…

— Не скажу, — негромко, но твёрдо подтвердил Эйвери и вдруг нахмурился: — Ты давно в курсе?

— Несколько дней.

— Надо предупредить омег!..

— Нет.

— Нет?

— Это ничего не изменит. Нужно найти способ… — Снейп осёкся, всматриваясь в тёмные глаза собеседника.

Несколько секунд оба молчали, не смея озвучить мысль о необходимости уничтожения Лорда.

— Да, — наконец, кивнул Эйвери.

Снейп оставил его спустя несколько минут, уверенный, что теперь этот альфа не сдаст Лорду Поттера даже под пытками.

Этой встречей Северус убил сразу нескольких зайцев: снял нависшую угрозу раскрытия омежьей сущности мальчишки, заручился поддержкой Эйвери… И выяснил, где теперь обосновались Лорд и его мясники. Только вот, вместо чувства удовлетворения душу переполняли боль, ярость и отчаяние, вырвавшиеся разрушительным стихийным всплеском, как только он вошёл к себе и захлопнул дверь.

Явившийся через несколько минут после этого Блэк молча ждал, когда взбесившаяся магия Снейпа утихомирится, и вокруг перестанут летать небольшие лоскуты обивочной ткани да мелкие щепки, и только после этого тихо спросил:

— Где?

— Развалины замка Кэрроу, — хрипло ответил Снейп.

А через несколько минут, когда Блэк узнал, что Северус пальцем не пошевелил, чтобы спасти живых омег, стены комнаты вновь дрогнули от взорвавшейся гневом тьмы.

Да, это была страшная ночь. Снейпу пришлось противостоять не только Сириусу, готовому порвать его голыми руками за отказ назвать координаты бойни, но и своей собственной сущности, так же как Блэк, рвущейся на помощь к омегам, обречённым на неминуемую, страшную, мучительную смерть. Снейп заставил себя и Бродягу позволить неизбежному произойти... И теперь ему очень хотелось верить, что в его отсутствие Блэк не наделал глупостей и сейчас он где угодно, но не в подвалах старого замка Кэрроу.

Мальчишка в его руках постепенно успокаивался, и, наверное, уже нужно было выпустить его из объятий, усадить в обновлённое ночью кресло, напоить чаем… Но Поттер продолжал льнуть к Северусу, словно боясь, что его оттолкнут, и альфа в том настойчиво требовал прижать омежку покрепче, спрятать, защитить… Приласкать.

От этой мысли у Снейпа сбилось дыхание. С самого утра обострившиеся альфьи инстинкты не давали ему покоя. Перед глазами постоянно стояли истерзанные трупы светлых — возможно, поэтому до дрожи в пальцах и щемящей боли в груди хотелось оградить от любой опасности малолетних омежек в классах. Произошедшее с Драко окончательно выбило его из колеи. После случившегося он не смог допустить к котлу ни одного студента-омегу, заменив на следующих уроках у старших курсов все запланированные практические занятия на теоретические, чтобы не выделять светлых из толпы бет и будущих альф немотивированным отлучением от котлов. Но если инстинктивная потребность защищать и оберегать в свете произошедших событий была понятна, то желание касаться, прижимать, целовать — это уже совсем иной инстинкт, хотя и имевший прямое отношение к его природе, но сейчас неуместный… Совершенно неуместный по отношению к Поттеру! К пятнадцатилетнему Поттеру!

Северус медленно выдохнул и, взяв парня за плечи, оторвал от себя.

— Успокоился? — тихо спросил он, заглянув в ещё влажные от слёз глаза за стёклами очков.

Мальчишка кивнул и смущённо отвёл взгляд:

— Простите, сэр. Этого не повторится… Я… Я думал… Хотел с Сириусом… поговорить… Он?..

— Скоро вернётся, — стараясь придать голосу уверенности, отозвался Снейп и, стерев большим пальцем влажную дорожку с его щеки, улыбнулся уголком губ: — Иди в спальню.

***

Напиться хотелось до безумия. Ещё ночью хотелось напиться, оторвать Снейпу башку, выудить из неё нужные координаты и рвануть в проклятый замок. Вытащить из ада… Хоть одного, но вытащить! Но Сириус не сделал ничего из этого. Что-то сдерживало его. Что-то новое для Блэка, что-то незнакомое ему…

Полдня он промаялся, меряя шагами комнату, но так и не притронулся к бутылке. Отголоском прошедшей ночи в груди засела глухая тревога за Гарри и Драко. Впрочем, крестника Блэк видел утром, смог обнять, вдохнуть знакомый запах, почувствовать, что малыш жив, что с ним всё хорошо… И, возможно, от этого мысли о нём были менее назойливы, чем мысли о Малфое, с которым Сириус расстался вечером.

Когда после обеда заскочивший забрать посуду Добби недовольно сунул ему записку, Блэк даже растерялся: во-первых, от поведения домовика, а во-вторых, от самого факта наличия чьего-то письменного послания. Разворачивая бумагу, Сириус предполагал, что это может быть какое-то срочное сообщение от Снейпа, что-то от Гарри или, возможно, даже согласие на «аудиенцию» от Дамблдора… Но почерк оказался незнаком Блэку, а две немного искривлённые, словно написанные левой рукой, строчки заставили побледнеть.

_«Сегодня встретиться не получится. Я в лазарете. Извини. Д.М.»_

Сириусу казалось, что земля уходит из-под ног. Сам не понимая, почему так испугался — в конце концов, парень написал записку, значит, он в сознании и ничего непоправимого произойти не могло — Блэк схватил мантию-невидимку и бросился в Больничное крыло.

Драко, лежавший на ближайшей ко входу кровати, показался ему слишком бледным и каким-то измученным. Блэк на миг замер на пороге, впиваясь пальцами в косяк двери через тонкую ткань мантии и сдерживая рвущийся из груди низкий рык. Нужно было взять себя в руки и спокойно узнать, в чём дело. Вдох. Выдох.

Он скользнул к кровати совершенно беззвучно, но мальчишка, словно ощутив его присутствие, тут же распахнул глаза и, слегка прищурившись, уставился куда-то сквозь него. Блэк удивлённо замер, пытаясь понять, мог ли Малфой его почувствовать.

— Сириус? — неуверенно прошептал Драко.

Значит, мог. Но как? Слух, обоняние… Или что-то ещё? В глазах мальчишки, безуспешно старающегося рассмотреть невидимое, плескались одновременно испуг и надежда.

— Сириус… — ещё тише повторил он.

— Да, мелкий, я, — хрипло откликнулся Блэк и осторожно коснулся его лежащей поверх одеяла руки.

Драко вздрогнул то ли от голоса, то ли от прикосновения и тут же нахмурил светлые брови.

— Зачем ты пришёл? Мог хотя бы дождаться ночи… — вполголоса, но очень сердито принялся отчитывать он.

— Не мог, — улыбнувшись, перебил его Блэк. — Что случилось?

Драко, прерванный на полуслове, возмущённо хватанул ртом воздух, но мгновение спустя, видимо, передумал тратить время на перепалки и вытащил из-под одеяла забинтованную руку.

— Обжёгся, — пробурчал он. — Мадам Помфри сказала, что ничего страшного, но отсюда пока не выпускает.

Сириус окинул взглядом практически пустой лазарет. Помфри, наверное, сидела в кабинете, а в палате, кроме Драко, лежала только девчушка-первокурсница, но и та, кажется, крепко спала. Блэк скинул мантию и тут же прижал палец к приоткрывшимся губам Драко:

— Не шуми. Я успею скрыться, — он быстро перенёс заклинанием одну из сложенных у стены ширм и, установив её вокруг кровати, усмехнулся: — Скажешь, что при девочках тебе на горшок ходить неловко.

Драко презрительно фыркнул:

— Я в состоянии дойти до туалета…

Сириус усмехнулся, повесил мантию-невидимку на стену ширмы так, чтобы им было видно через неё, что творится снаружи, и присел на край постели.

— Как же ты, такой самостоятельный, умудрился обжечься?

— Отвлёкся на зельеварении на твоего недоумка Поттера, — сердито буркнул парень.

— Не надо так про Гарри, — нахмурился Сириус. — Я понимаю, что вы не дружите, но он совсем не недоумок…

— А кто он? — неожиданно вспылил Драко, сев на постели и непроизвольно зашипев от боли в потревоженной резким движением руке. — Как человека попросил прислать домовика. Домовика, а не эту гниду Добби! Этот мелкий говнюк полчаса мне тут корчил оскорблённое самолюбие гордого эльфа! Либо твой Потти недоумок, либо мстительная сволочь! Сам выбирай…

— А ты кто? — перебил его Сириус, задетый резкостью навешанных на Гарри ярлыков. — Как кто ты оскорблял его умершую мать, когда он честно переиграл тебя в квиддич? Как сволочь или как недоумок?

Драко слегка вспыхнул, насупился и отвернулся.

— Уходи, — буркнул он.

— Я пришёл не для того, чтобы ругаться, мелкий, — отозвался Сириус. — Мне не нравится ругаться с тобой.

Драко молчал, уставившись невидящим взглядом в стенку ширмы. Блэк слегка улыбнулся, наблюдая за ним. А ведь парень чертовски похож на него самого: такой же взрывной, скорый в суждениях… И такой же нелюбящий, но умеющий признавать собственные ошибки.

— Я был неправ тогда… На квиддиче, — словно подтверждая мысли Сириуса, пробормотал Драко. — Я просто очень разозлился, потому что думал, что крёстный… Я не знал, что это ты его блокировал. Но ты прав… Меня это не оправдывает. Я не должен был…

Блэк мягко сжал пальцы здоровой руки парня, и тот неуверенно перевёл на него взгляд. На несколько секунд повисла тишина. Сириус слегка улыбался собственным мыслям об их схожести, а Драко немного напряжённо всматривался в его лицо, словно пытаясь понять природу этой улыбки.

— Я просто боялся, что ты будешь напрасно ждать, — наконец, снова заговорил Малфой, не выдержав его молчания. — Хотел предупредить… А он мне Добби прислал. Ненавижу этого мерзкого домовика! Рука болит, сил нет, а тут ещё эта зараза выпендривается!..

Сириус склонился над ним и невесомо тронул губами его губы, заставляя замолчать. Мальчишка замер. Даже дыхание задержал.

— К чертям домовиков, — прошептал Блэк, осторожно прикоснулся языком к уголку его рта и провёл самым кончиком по губам. — К чертям весь мир… Я так хочу тебя поцеловать…

— Я не умею, — неожиданно вырвалось у Драко, и он тут же зажмурился от собственного признания.

— Я бы очень расстроился, если бы ты умел, — усмехнулся Блэк и вновь лизнул его в губы. — Хочу быть первым… Во всём.

Парень прерывисто выдохнул, и Сириус втянул этот выдох, едва не застонав от ощущения близости.

— Можно? — прошептал он, всё ещё боясь испугать мальчишку излишней напористостью.

— Да…

Язык Блэка мягко, но настойчиво скользнул между приоткрытых губ и вскоре тронул едва заметно дрогнувший в ответ тёплый и влажный язык Драко, прошёлся с лёгким нажимом по нёбу… И вернулся обратно. А мгновение спустя Сириус уже отстранился и заглянул парню в лицо, пытаясь понять, как тот воспринял эту ласку.

Драко моргнул, судорожно втянул в лёгкие воздух, облизал нижнюю губу и смущённо улыбнулся:

— А… как при этом дышать?

Так искренне и легко Блэк не смеялся очень давно.

— Носом, мелкий, — сквозь смех поведал он и тронул пальцем кончик аккуратного носа мальчишки. — Вот этим носом. Забыл?

— Я про всё забыл, — чуть шире улыбнулся Драко. — Даже рука, кажется, меньше болит.

— Значит, надо повторить, — немного успокоившись, пробормотал Блэк, всматриваясь в красивые серые глаза.

— А можно, я… так же? — Малфой закусил губу.

Блэк хмыкнул, подумав вдруг, что этот омега когда-нибудь так же легко потребует ведущей роли не только в поцелуях… Но озвучивать своих похабных мыслей парню он, конечно, не стал. Вместо этого Сириус вновь склонился над ним, коснулся губами губ и замер, отдавая инициативу.

Однако воспользоваться ею мальчишка не успел. Скрип входной двери заставил Блэка отстраниться, вскочив с кровати, стянуть мантию-невидимку и, взмахом палочки сняв полог тишины, скрыться с глаз. А доли секунды спустя за ширму вошёл Снейп.

— Как ты? — окинув взглядом ограниченное ширмой пространство, Северус посмотрел на раскрасневшегося крестника и нахмурился. — Драко?

— Нормально, — пробормотал тот, отводя глаза. — Я… Я думал, ты зайдёшь после ужина.

Снейп скользнул взглядом по скрытому тонким одеялом телу Драко, задержался на слегка выпирающем бугорке мальчишеской эрекции и хмыкнул:

— Извини, я не подумал, что ты можешь быть занят.

Малфой вспыхнул до кончиков ушей и попытался перевернуться так, чтобы его состояние было менее заметно. Снейп присел на край постели там же, где только что сидел Сириус, и мягко взъерошил светлую чёлку крестника.

— Как рука?

— Болит и чешется, — пробормотал Драко, непроизвольно то и дело бросая взгляды в тот угол, где неподвижно и беззвучно замер Блэк.

— Чешется… — начал Снейп.

— Значит, заживает, — закончил мальчишка. — Только мне от этого не легче. Хочется сорвать эти бинты и разодрать всё. Может мне что-нибудь от зуда, а?

— Это не зуд, Драко, — Сириус никогда в жизни не видел, чтобы Снейп ещё кому-то так искренне и тепло улыбался. — Придётся потерпеть. Друзья приходили?

— До обеда.

— Я найду Теодора…

— Не надо! — поспешно перебил его Драко и, глядя как Снейп удивлённо-вопросительно приподнял бровь, отвёл взгляд: — Меня мадам Помфри завтра уже выпишет. Я не соскучился.

Снейп на миг замер, но потом усмехнулся и поднялся:

— Что ж, я тоже тогда пойду, наверное, — и когда Драко испуганно открыл рот, видимо, чтобы выпалить, что он не то имел в виду, Северус склонился и тронул губами его висок. — Но я всё же ещё зайду после ужина.

Сириус проводил его взглядом, зачарованный таким преображением школьного недруга, казалось бы, давно изученного до мелочей, и, когда за Снейпом захлопнулась дверь, вновь стянул мантию-невидимку:

— Не думал, что он бывает таким...

Драко перевёл на него глаза и слегка улыбнулся:

— Каким?

— Нормальным, — буркнул Сириус и снова плюхнулся рядом с парнем. — Мне не понравилось.

— Не понравилось? — Драко нахмурился. — Что тебе не понравилось?

— Что моего омегу только что целовал другой альфа, конечно! — притворно возмутился Блэк.

Мальчишка на миг замер, переваривая услышанное.

— В висок же, — наконец, выдал он и, глядя, как Блэк расплывается в довольной ухмылке, чуть тише, будто не уверенный, что это нужно, добавил: — И он мой крёстный…

— Вот только это его и спасает, — мурлыкнул Сириус, вновь склоняясь над Драко.

Впрочем, больше побыть наедине у них почти не получилось. Сначала Помфри пришла делать парню перевязку, потом всё же заявились друзья Малфоя, и Сириус только скрипел зубами, когда темнокожий красавчик — кажется, Блейз Забини — сыпал грязными намёками и пошлыми остротами, а курносая девчонка — кажется, Панси Паркинсон — липла к Драко, словно их родители уже договорились о свадьбе. Не успел Малфой выпроводить своих приставучих товарищей, как вновь явилась Поппи с подносом еды — мальчишке пора было ужинать.

Впрочем, ужин удался на славу, потому что их, наконец, вновь оставили одних на целых полчаса, и, честно говоря, большую часть этого времени Драко был занят вовсе не едой…

Прервал эту идиллию пунктуальный до безобразия Снейп, явившийся как раз в тот момент, когда его крестник пытался выудить изо рта Блэка крупную, но очень гладкую и потому неуловимую виноградину. Сириус едва успел скрыться из видимости.

На этот раз наблюдать за проявлениями нежности Нюниуса пришлось гораздо дольше. Но незримо рассматривая его — уставшего, бледного и отчаянно старающегося казаться спокойным и раскованным — Блэк вдруг осознал, что за эту заботу о Драко, за эту плохо скрываемую нежность готов простить мерзавцу всё… Даже сегодняшнюю ночь.

— Ладно, Драко, отдыхай, — наконец, взглянув на часы, вздохнул Снейп и, склонившись, поцеловал парня в светловолосую макушку. — Мне пора.

Драко тоже бросил взгляд на стрелки и негромко буркнул:

— Ненавижу вашего Поттера…

— Вашего? — удивлённо замер Снейп.

— Ну… — Драко на мгновение смутился, поняв, что ляпнул лишнее, однако, тут же нашёлся с ответом: — Да. Вашего! Весь Хогвартс с ним как курицы с яйцом! Разве ты не из-за него сейчас торопишься?

Снейп слегка улыбнулся:

— Из-за него. И ты знаешь, почему. Отдыхай.

Как только за Нюниусом тихонько хлопнула дверь, Драко перевёл хмурый взгляд на проявившегося Блэка и тяжело вздохнул:

— Я знаю, — буркнул он. — Иди…

— Гарри придёт через полтора часа, — проверив время, ответил Сириус. — Я ещё могу…

— Но… Блокировки хватает от десяти до четырнадцати часов, — немного удивлённо пробормотал Драко. — Если ты блокировал его в восемь утра, он может…

— Гарри придёт через полтора часа, — настойчиво повторил уверенный в пунктуальности крестника Блэк. — Он всегда приходит в восемь, мелкий. У нас ещё куча времени. И очень мало винограда!

Драко больше не стал спорить, но так часто и напряжённо поглядывал на часы, что через полчаса его нервозность передалась и Сириусу. А вдруг пацан прав, и Гарри может понадобиться его помощь раньше, чем обычно?

— Иди, — прошептал Драко, заметив, что Блэк тоже следит за временем.

— Чертовски хочется остаться, — откликнулся Сириус и слегка ухмыльнулся, глядя, как парень хмурит светлые брови. — То ты зовёшь его недоумком и заявляешь, что ненавидишь, то волнуешься так, будто он твой лучший друг…

— Просто знаю, что он чувствует, — буркнул Драко и увернулся от поцелуя. — Иди.

— Светлый, — тихо фыркнул Блэк и, поднявшись, схватил мантию. — До встречи, мелкий.

— Когда-нибудь я откушу тебе язык за это слово, — усмехнувшись, бросил ему вслед светловолосый паршивец.

По коридорам Сириус шагал с ощущением альфы, переполненного светом. Подобного с ним не случалось ещё ни разу — чувство полного магического насыщения при том, что он лишь целовал омежку, и пальцем не тронув в недозволенных местах. Даже болезненное напряжение в паху казалось сейчас приятным. Что это? Неужели пресловутая влюблённость?

Сравнить Блэку было не с чем. Нет, конечно, он влюблялся! И влюблялся далеко не единожды! В принципе, можно сказать, что это возвышенное и яркое чувство в юности он испытывал к каждому светлому, попадающему в его объятия. Только вот объятия эти никогда не длились без секса дольше часа. До сих пор Сириус ни разу не западал на малолетних девственников, то ли подсознательно чувствуя их неполную зрелость, то ли, потому что альфа внутри Блэка обращал внимание исключительно на нуждающихся в нём — течных — омег, и малолетки, блокирующиеся крёстными, банально не могли его заинтересовать…

Может быть, Драко вчера был прав, и эта внезапная одержимость Сириуса вызвана долгим пребыванием в Азкабане? Да только вот, малявка Малфой — далеко не первый омега встретившийся Блэку после побега… И совершенно точно единственный (если не считать Гарри), кого он не поимел в первый же час общения…

Размышляя над природой своих чувств к Драко, а точнее над происхождением странных ощущений удовлетворённости и полёта, Сириус добрался до входа в покои декана Слизерина, буркнул пароль и вошёл внутрь.

Стон Гарри, донёсшийся из спальни, заставил Блэка на пару секунд растерянно замереть у порога, а потом быстро подойти к приоткрытой двери и заглянуть внутрь.

— Тише, не дёргайся, — бормотал Снейп, одной рукой крепко сжимая обнажённое бедро мальчика, прогнувшегося на кровати, словно кошка «в охоте», а пальцами второй аккуратно вводя в его приоткрытый, немного припухший и поблёскивающий смазкой анус небольшой тампон. — Сейчас… Ещё чуть-чуть… Терпи… Потужься немного… Да, молодец…

Блэк замер, не дыша, боясь, что рука Снейпа дрогнет, но буквально несколько секунд спустя всё закончилось. Снейп разжал пальцы на бедре Гарри, обернулся, смерил Сириуса взглядом и, криво усмехнувшись, приглашающе махнул рукой.

— Сэр… Пожалуйста… — едва слышно хныкнул мальчик, уткнувшийся лицом в скрещенные руки и до сих пор не заметивший появления крёстного. — Не могу больше…

Снейп выжидающе смотрел на Сириуса, а тот, вдруг осознав, что крестник его не ощущает, хмурился, пытаясь понять причину такой невосприимчивости. Течные омеги полностью игнорировали альф только в том случае, если сами были мечеными, или если метка стояла на тёмном. Но никаких магических печатей на теле Гарри не было и быть не могло, да и самого Блэка тоже, кажется, никто не метил…

— Сэ-э-эр, — жалобно заныл мальчишка, шире расставляя колени и прогибаясь так, что стал виден побагровевший от напряжения член.

Блэк вздрогнул, вновь взглянул на всё ещё ждущего его решения Снейпа и, отрицательно качнув головой, шагнул назад. Северус тут же вернул внимание Гарри, и мгновение спустя Сириус услышал слова знакомого заклинания, потонувшие в глухом вскрике парня, а воздух наполнился лёгким ароматом мальчишеской спермы — второй раз за эструс малыш кончил по-настоящему.

Блэк слегка улыбнулся, отходя от двери. В первую течку омежки редко эякулировали, тело юноши ещё не успевало полностью синхронизировать два вида оргазмов в один процесс и превратить мальчика в полноценного омегу. Но Гарри, кажется, и здесь умудрился стать одним из немногих.

Через пять минут парень прошмыгнул в дверь и застыл, глядя на Сириуса, словно не ожидая его увидеть.

— Я опоздал, — виновато улыбнулся Блэк и раскрыл объятия. — Иди ко мне.

Но вместо того, чтобы броситься ему на шею, Гарри нахмурился:

— Где ты был?

— Мне тоже было бы весьма интересно это узнать, — хмыкнул выходящий следом за ним Снейп.

Прислонившись плечом к косяку и сложив руки на груди, Нюниус буравил Блэка таким же тяжёлым взглядом, как и стоящий в шаге от него Гарри.

— Мне кажется, перед тобой я точно не обязан отчитываться, — поведение Снейпа всколыхнуло память о сегодняшней ночи, и Сириус недобро прищурился. — Лучше не нарывайся. Гарри, подойди ко мне.

Снейп положил ладонь на плечо подавшегося было вперёд мальчишки, и тот остановился.

— Знаешь, Блэк, — негромко процедил носатый упырь. — Я думаю, тебе лучше покинуть Хогвартс. Мы прекрасно справлялись… и справляемся без тебя!

Сириус медленно сжал кулаки, чувствуя, как бурлящая внутри ярость буквально топит в себе здравый смысл.

— Убери. Руки. От моего. Крестника! — чеканя слова, прохрипел он.

— От _твоего_ крестника? — чем больше терял над собой контроль Блэк, тем уверенней и язвительней становился Снейп. — А мне уже стало казаться, что этого мальчишку когда-то имел неосторожность окрестить я… Это меня волнует его самочувствие, его безопасность, его здоровье. А ты, блохастый, продолжаешь развлекаться и искать приключения себе на задницу, словно от тебя никто, совсем никто не зависит! — с каждым словом его голос становился громче и злее. — Как был безответственным мерзавцем, так и остался, даром, что четвёртый десяток разменял!

— Уж лучше безответственным мерзавцем, чем трусливым сукиным сыном!

— Прекратите оба! — заставил их вздрогнуть голос Гарри, и парень тут же, снизив тон, добавил: — Пожалуйста…

Блэк и Снейп ещё несколько секунд испепеляли друг друга взглядами, но уже в полной тишине.

— Мы не закончили, — наконец, процедил Нюниус.

— Всегда к твоим услугам, — театрально расшаркался Сириус и хмуро буркнул: — Отпусти парня.

Несколько минут спустя Блэк, с ног до головы опутав крестника тьмой и вымолив у него прощение за свою несвоевременную отлучку, заметил, как хмуро наблюдающий за ними Снейп красноречиво поглядывает на часы, и вспомнил о запланированной встрече.

— Я больше никогда не опоздаю, котёнок, — шепнул он на ухо расслабившемуся, наконец, в его руках Гарри и зарылся носом в мягкие, взъерошенные, тёмные вихры: — Тебе пора…

— Только вы не деритесь, — снова встревожился мальчишка, отстраняясь и одёргивая форменную мантию.

— Сломанный нос за драку не считается, — хмыкнул Сириус и слегка шлёпнул недовольно взглянувшего на него крестника по заднице. — Не волнуйся, за двадцать пять лет мы ещё ни разу друг друга не убили.

Гарри это замечание, кажется, не особо успокоило, но он никак не прокомментировал ответ Блэка, молча направившись к двери, и только у порога остановился вновь.

— Сэр, — он обернулся к Снейпу. — А это правда, что в преподавательских журналах отмечены все омеги?

Нюниус удивлённо вздёрнул бровь:

— Откуда вам это известно, Поттер?

— Случайно услышал, — пробормотал Гарри и почему-то отвёл взгляд. — От старшекурсников-бет. Это правда?

— Не все омеги и не во всех журналах. Только у деканов факультетов. И вас там нет, не беспокойтесь.

С губ Гарри сорвался вздох облегчения, но он всё ещё не торопился уходить.

— А… А Малфой есть? — негромко выдохнул он.

Снейп нахмурился.

— Кто-то из ваших дружков интересовался статусом Драко?

— Почему сразу из моих дружков? — вскинулся Гарри, но и для Сириуса, и — он знал — для Снейпа уже было очевидно, о каких именно старшекурсниках-бетах шла речь.

— Отметки о Драко нет в журналах, — взяв себя в руки, произнёс Нюниус. — И я очень надеюсь, что вы так же неболтливы, как и мистер Малфой.

Снова вздох облегчения и утвердительный кивок головы:

— Доброй ночи…

Дверь тихо щёлкнула замком, и Снейп тут же обернулся к Блэку.  
  
— Ты решишь вопрос с рыжими оболтусами или мне взяться?

— Решу, не трогай пацанов, — хмуро откликнулся Сириус и взглянул на часы: — Пора.

— Да неужели! Ты, оказывается, умеешь определять время по этой штуке со стрелками! Я поражён, Блэк!

  
Наверное, со стороны профессор Снейп, идущий по пустым тёмным коридорам и язвительно переругивающийся с пустотой, выглядел странно, но совершенно точно, куда более странно выглядела пустота, глухо рычащая в ответ.

***

Несмотря на все тревоги прошедшего дня, Гарри спал как младенец. Не было ни кошмаров, ни ночных пробуждений, ни долгих попыток заснуть повторно. А утром он обнаружил, что снова может сэкономить целый флакончик зелья от осветления радужки. Задумчиво рассматривая в зеркале собственные тёмно-зелёные глаза, он не заметил, как позади него тихо приоткрылась дверь, и вздрогнул, когда сонный голос Шеймуса раздался прямо за спиной:

— Заканчивается?

Гарри обернулся, смерил его взглядом и пожал плечами:

— Не знаю. Я вчера… — он осёкся, посмотрел на дверь и, убедившись, что та закрыта плотно, всё равно понизил голос: — Я вчера кончил. А сегодня глаза не посветлели. Так бывает?

Финниган растерянно почесал взъерошенный после сна затылок и поддёрнул пижамные штаны:

— Чёрт его знает, Гарри… Я слышал, что некоторые спускают при блокировке, но у меня не было ни разу… И как оно? Круто?..

***

Мальчишки по-юношески грубовато и пошло шутили, порой сами же краснея и отвешивая друг другу товарищеские тумаки, а Альбус Дамблдор задумчиво следил за ними, глядя в небольшой хрустальный шар, отражающий в себе всё, что сейчас «видело» зеркало ванной комнаты для мальчиков в Гриффиндорской башне. Подозрения директора подтвердились — глаза Гарри Поттера не светлели после того, как тело испытывало реальный, а не искусственный, ложный оргазм. А значит, действовать нужно было срочно.

Альбус тяжело вздохнул. Жертвовать Северусом не хотелось, но у Дамблдора не было выбора, и оставалось надеяться только на способность Снейпа выворачиваться из любой ситуации. В конце концов, Альбус пытался убедить его всё сделать правильно… Но альфа есть альфа.

Он снова тяжело вздохнул, взял со стола письмо, отправленное вчера, но, как и многие другие хогвартские послания, занесённое совой перед отлётом в директорский кабинет, переправил на конверте адрес и вызвал домовика.

— Сова вчера потеряла одно из писем, Плюх, ты не мог бы отнести его в совятню и отправить снова?

Домовик, заверив директора, что всё исполнит в лучшем виде, исчез, а Дамблдор устало откинулся в кресле. Это очень удачно, что у миссис Финниган и её брата — крёстного Шеймуса — полностью совпадали инициалы. Нужно было только поправить адрес, и откровенное письмо мальчишки, адресованное альфе и бывалому мракоборцу, попадёт в руки бывалой сплетницы и школьной подруги миссис Забини… А значит, остаётся только ждать. Не более чем через неделю Лорд узнает о том, что Гарри Поттер потёк.


	10. "Светлые меняют нас..."

— В моём доме было бы спокойней, Снейп, какого лешего тебя потянуло в эту дыру? — Сириус огляделся и презрительно хмыкнул. — Генетическая память?

Они только что вошли в дешёвый, шумный и насквозь прокуренный маггловский бар, притулившийся в какой-то грязной лондонской подворотне.

— Не вижу особой разницы между этим местом и тем свинарником, который ты зовёшь своим домом, Блэк, — бросил Нюниус. — Кроме того, что в халупу на Гриммо смогут попасть не все, приглашённые на встречу…

Блэк, отвлёкшийся на мгновение, чтобы, раз уж выдался случай, прикупить сигареты, нагнал его, идущего к столику, пустующему в дальнем углу зала.

— Это кого ты имеешь в виду? — Сириус был уверен, что они должны встретиться исключительно с Шеклболтом и Грюмом — единственными, кроме него и Снейпа, альфами в Ордене.

Ответить Снейп не успел. На плечо Сириусу тяжело опустилась огромная лапища, и тот от неожиданности едва не выронил только что выбитую из пачки сигарету.

— Слышал, тебя можно поздравить, Блэк? — негромко пробасил над ухом Аластор Грюм.

Сириус хмыкнул и, наконец, прикурил:

— Будешь так подкрадываться сзади, Грюм, рискуешь в ответ на поздравления получить Аваду в лоб вместо приглашения на хорошую пьянку.

— Когда у тебя руки заняты куревом или выпивкой, ты не так скор на расправу, — усмехнулся Аластор, кивнул Снейпу, опустившемуся за выбранный столик, присел напротив и, мгновенно помрачнев, негромко спросил: — Что за хрень происходит? Как?

— Мы не знаем. Дамблдор грешит на воскрешение, — отозвался Снейп и кивнул подошедшему к столику Шеклболту.

— Я так понимаю, старик не в курсе нашего сегодняшнего собрания? — Кингсли обнял Сириуса и присел рядом, внимательно глядя на Северуса.

— Не в курсе, — отозвался тот.

— Кого ты ждёшь? — нахмурился Сириус, наблюдая, как Нюниус, слегка прищурившись, высматривает кого-то в толпе.

— Не дёргайся, Блэк, — процедил Снейп и, видимо, для верности, подавшись вперёд, впился пальцами в его запястье. — Палочки не расчехлять, господа.

Не успел Блэк возмутиться подобной вольностью мерзавца, как за его спиной раздался мрачный мужской голос:

— Приветствую благородное собрание.

— Эйвери… — вздрогнув, тихо зарычал Грюм.

— Что за… — начал подниматься Шеклболт.

Сириус молчал, буравя взглядом вцепившегося в его руку Снейпа.

— Эйвери — альфа, и сейчас он наш союзник… — процедил тот, тоже не отрывая глаз от внимательного прищура Блэка, словно разговаривал только с ним.

Сириус криво усмехнулся, высвободил руку из его пальцев, затянулся и, откинувшись на спинку стула, потянул за рукав сжимающего палочку Шеклболта.

— Оставь его, Кингсли. Никогда не думал, что скажу это, но раз Нюниус ему доверяет…

Это было правдой. Сейчас Блэк доверял Снейпу больше, чем кому-либо из присутствующих. Сириус до сих пор не мог простить ему прошлую ночь, да и вряд ли когда-то сможет. Но происходящее сегодня имело прямое отношение к будущему Драко Малфоя, и Блэк был уверен, что для Нюниуса вопросы безопасности крестника являлись приоритетными, так же, как для него самого важнее всего на свете была защищённость от любых возможных угроз Гарри. И да, это было не собрание Ордена. Орден Феникса в лице Альбуса Дамблдора согласился пожертвовать тем, чем они — альфы — жертвовать не желали. Именно поэтому сегодня здесь собрались не Фениксовцы, а тёмные… Эйвери — тоже был тёмным, и только это сейчас имело значение.

Снейп передразнил кривую ухмылку Блэка, и, наконец, взглянул на собрата по метке:

— На месте?

Эйвери хмуро кивнул, обошёл недобро глядящего на него Кингсли и уселся за стол.

— Хорошо, — пробормотал Снейп и, когда Шеклболт, наконец, тоже вернулся на место, тихо заговорил: — Что ж… Суть проблемы всем известна. Мы не знаем, как Лорд обошёл собственные инстинкты и законы взаимодействия, но он выкачивает омег досуха…

— Вы в курсе, где эта тварь засела, — перебил его низкий рык Грюма. — Какого хера мы теряем время? Шеклболт, поднимай парней…

— Остынь, Грюм, — буркнул Кингсли, бросив взгляд на Блэка, по-прежнему беспечно дымящего дешёвым табаком. — Не всё так просто…

— Да что может быть проще… — заводился на глазах Аластор, полагающий, что проблема до сих пор заключалась лишь в поиске Волдеморта.

Сириус до недавнего времени считал так же, искренне недоумевая, почему Дамблдор не прижмёт Снейпа к стенке. До недавнего времени. До тех пор, пока сам не столкнулся со змеерылой тварью в доме Реддлов. Да, всего несколько часов назад он рвался в бой, готовый напасть на ублюдка с голыми руками, но даже тогда понимал, что это будет его последний бой, который в лучшем случае поможет отвлечь Волдеморта на пару секунд, чтобы Снейп успел вытащить хоть одного светлого.

Лорд был чудовищно силён. При его приближении даже воздух вокруг становился тёмным и густым, не позволяя нормально дышать. Блэк, конечно, понимал, что ему «посчастливилось» видеть эту гадину в возбуждённом состоянии, в предвкушении соития с пульсирующими светом омегами… Но осознания мощи Волдеморта это понимание не притупляло. Чтобы победить гада, требовалось гораздо большее, нежели отряд мракоборцев, пусть даже целиком состоящий из альф. Чтобы победить его, требовался кто-то равный по силе…

— Мы не справимся с ним, Грюм, — голос Снейпа вернул Блэка из воспоминаний в реальность.

— Мы не справимся с ним, — повторил Сириус слова школьного неприятеля и затушил догоревшую до фильтра сигарету. — Поверь. Я видел его. И наши смерти никому не помогут…

— Ты прозрел, Блэк… — хмыкнул Снейп.

— Не переживай, через несколько часов ослепну, если мы сейчас же не поднимем задницы и не предотвратим завтрашнюю резню, — Блэк подался вперёд. — Отведи нас, чёрт тебя подери!

— О чём ты? — тихо спросил Шеклболт.

Снейп молча смотрел Сириусу в глаза, словно что-то для себя решая, но несколько секунд спустя всё же кивнул и перевёл взгляд на Кингсли.

— Нам нужно выиграть время, дабы разобраться, что происходит, и как быть. Если мы уничтожим развалины замка, он потратит несколько дней на поиск нового укромного уголка… Который мы снова уничтожим. В идеале, не давая Лорду возможности прикасаться к омегам… Есть шанс, что без подпитки он будет слабеть быстрее, чем это происходит у нас…

— Мёртвому припарки, — глухо проворчал Грюм. — Он уничтожает омег десятками, а вы хотите ему в тапки нассать.

— Мы хотим лишить его возможности убивать и постараться при этом выжить, Грюм, — Снейп медленно сжал кулаки. — У меня крестник — пятнадцатилетний омега. И у Блэка. И у Эйвери.

— Вот и нянчитесь тогда! — рявкнул Грюм. — А мне скажите, где искать тварь…

— В Малфой-Мэноре, — вдруг негромко выдохнул Эйвери, и за столом на миг наступила полная тишина.

— Какого… — побледневший Снейп выдавил из себя это слово почти беззвучно.

— Пусть попытается, если хочет, — немного виновато, но упрямо буркнул Эйвери. — Мы с тобой сдохнем до того, как достанем палочки, Северус! А у него нет метки. Пусть попробует! Кто-то должен попробовать! Они… — его голос осип, — Они умирают в его руках часами… В муках… Кто-то должен это остановить!

Грюм тяжело опёрся на стол, собираясь подняться… И Блэк, не раздумывая, выхватил палочку:

— Сидеть, Аластор, — ткнув деревянным кончиком в бок соратнику, прохрипел он.

— Ты сдурел, Блэк? — Грюм ошарашенно уставился на него, но остался за столом.

Сириус ласково оскалился под удивлёнными взглядами четырёх пар глаз.

— У меня осталось слишком мало родственников, дорогой, чтобы позволить тебе швыряться Авадами в непосредственной близости к моей кузине. Хочешь попытать счастья в уничтожении Лорда и угробить несколько десятков авроров? Устраивай засаду на развалинах замка Кэрроу. Завтра. А сегодня мы вытащим оттуда живых светлых и сделаем развалины действительно развалинами.

Кто бы мог подумать, что однажды он будет спасать малфоевскую шкуру! Но сейчас Блэк не мог позволить навредить мерзавцу Люциусу, Нарциссе и Малфой-Мэнору… Потому что это были родители Драко и дом Драко… Дом, в который Сириус, костьми ляжет, но не отпустит теперь светловолосого омежку, пока не решит вопрос с Волдемортом.

— Ладно, — неожиданно легко согласился Грюм. — Завтра так завтра.

— Вот и славно, — мурлыкнул Блэк и добавил: — Обливиэйт.

Рядом дёрнулся Шеклболт, но на него тут же уставилась палочка Снейпа.

— Спокойно, Кингсли, — услышал Сириус негромкое шипение Северуса сквозь туман аккуратного выуживания опасных воспоминаний из головы Грюма. — Не заставляй меня.

— Завтра, когда Лорд заявится за новой порцией омежьей энергии, можешь поучаствовать в операции Грюма, Кингсли, — обернулся к Шеклболту Блэк, закончив редактировать память Аластора. — Но очень не советую. Вы нужны нам живыми.

Кингсли несколько секунд хмуро смотрел на него, а потом, заметив, что Грюм тряхнул головой, едва слышно буркнул:

— Уберите палочки. Я с вами.

Через несколько минут они вышли на улицу. Аластор морщился и ворчал на магглов, задымивших какой-то гадостью бар, отчего у него, якобы, теперь ныла и кружилась голова. Он был уверен, что развалины замка Кэрроу — единственное известное Пожирателям место, где точно время от времени бывал Волдеморт.

Эйвери помалкивал после того, как Снейп едва слышно пообещал ему, что посоветует Грюму поискать Лорда в доме Ноттов. Сириус только тихо хмыкнул, тут же сообразив, что смазливый паренёк с именем Теодор, приходивший сегодня в лазарет к Драко, по-видимому, являлся крестником Эйвери. Что ж, причины доверия Снейпа этому Пожирателю теперь становились куда более ясны и очевидны.

— Я беру Кингсли и Аластора. Тебя, Блэк, переносит Эйвери. Не перегрызитесь по пути, — бросил Снейп и, схватив под руки Грюма и Шеклболта, исчез с глухим хлопком.

Сириус усмехнулся, оценив выбор Нюниуса для аппарации.

— А вы спелись, — буркнул тоже понявший, что к чему, Эйвери и протянул руку: — Светлые меняют нас, сами того не замечая.

— Не расщепи меня, философ, — фыркнул Сириус, пряча за беззаботной иронией внутренний шок от осознания правоты его слов.

Да, Эйвери был прав… Они со Снейпом ненавидели друг друга четверть века! Двадцать пять чёртовых лет ненависти, неприязни, взаимного презрения… Но сейчас Сириус вдруг осознал, что прошлой ночью, требуя от Нюниуса срочного переноса в проклятый замок, он рисовал себе единственно возможный вариант дальнейшего развития событий: они освобождают омег, и Северус уходит со спасёнными под его прикрытием. Живым уходит. Потому что нужен. Снейп нужен Драко. И Гарри…

Рывок аппарации на миг выбил из головы все клубящиеся в ней мысли, а когда под ногами вновь оказалась твёрдая земля, размышлять о Снейпе и его важности в этом мире было уже некогда.

— Блэк, мы с тобой вперёд, — вполголоса скомандовал Нюниус. — Надеюсь, у тебя нюх тоньше, чем у крысы-Петтигрю, и ты учуешь его первым…

Сириус презрительно хмыкнул и, обернувшись псом, беззвучно рванул к замку, принюхиваясь и безошибочно определяя, где вчера шли Снейп и Эйвери.

Дорога была чистой, посторонних запахов не ощущалось, поэтому Блэк, не переживая за отставших товарищей, нырнул в проход к подвалу «холодной» башни и вскоре пробирался в кромешной тьме подземного хода, ориентируясь исключительно с помощью обоняния.

Товарищи нагнали его в первом подвале. Сириус вернул себе человеческий облик и кивнул на лестницу, ведущую в башню:

— Надо забрать тела.

Запах смерти и разложения душил его и гнал прочь, но он не имел права бросать здесь останки омег. Тела нужно было вернуть родственникам и похоронить…

— Не сейчас, Блэк, — отрицательно мотнул головой Снейп. — Нужно спасти живых.

Сириус пару секунд хмуро смотрел на него, но потом коротко кивнул и вновь нырнул в тёмный, узкий проход.

В следующем подвале было ненамного теплее, но в дальнем углу висела в воздухе одинокая несгораемая свеча, что само по себе уже было признаком используемости помещения.

Решёток здесь не было, двое светлых лежали просто в небольшой нише. Ещё не изуродованные и даже не раздетые, но совершенно заледеневшие на земляном полу парни лет двадцати пяти. Блэк пропустил к омегам Снейпа, Эйвери и Шеклболта, прошёл мимо Грюма, оценивающего уходящий вниз фундамент да стыки опор под потолком подвала, и поднялся на несколько ступеней вверх.

Петтигрю был в башне. Крысиную вонь бывшего друга Сириус чувствовал отлично. Башни оказались огромными, и понять, сколько ещё человек находится в строении, Блэк не сумел. Но главное он выяснил: нижние два этажа сейчас пустовали. Это было хорошо.

— Блэк, что там? — раздался за его спиной шёпот Снейпа.

— Два этажа наши, — откликнулся Сириус и обернулся. — Я наверх. Шеклболт за мной. Грюм здесь. Ты и Эйвери уводите омег. Аластор, куда бить?

— В перекрытия, — хмуро отозвался Грюм и, кажется, хотел добавить ещё что-то, но Снейп его перебил:

— Выходим все. Быстро. Снесем её общим ударом снаружи.

— Снейп… — тихо зарычал Сириус.

— Блэк, я не хочу рассказывать твоему Поттеру, что ты пожертвовал собой ради других, наплевав на него. На выход!

Его слова резанули по сердцу воспоминанием о сегодняшнем обиженном взгляде Гарри.

— Выходите, я догоню, — шепнул Сириус и бесшумно бросился наверх.

Первый этаж — тяжёлые арочные перекрытия начинаются прямо между окнами-бойницами, сместившись относительно подвальных опор градусов на тридцать. Второй — то же смещение окон и перекрытий относительно предыдущего этажа… Дальше подниматься не было смысла — закономерность расположения несущих опор была ясна. Кроме того, выше уже слышался пьяный гогот бет и сильно разило крысятиной.

Сириус рванул назад и едва не снёс с ног ожидающего его внизу Снейпа.

— Сука! Я же сказал, чтобы ты сваливал! — зло зарычал Блэк.

— После того, как я сказал то же самое тебе, — огрызнулся Снейп.

По узкому проходу они почти бежали, но ругаться не переставали ни на мгновение, и когда у самого выхода нагнали, наконец, Эйвери с Шеклболтом, буквально волокущих на себе омег, и прикрывающего их отход Грюма, Аластор негромко буркнул:

— Не знал бы, что вы оба тёмные, решил бы, что наблюдаю семейную пару.

— Я бы скорее сдох, — в один голос огрызнулась несостоявшаяся «семейная пара», на миг замерла, синхронно скрипнула зубами и под нервные смешки товарищей по вылазке, наконец, разделилась: Блэк выбрался наружу, проверить, всё ли чисто, а Снейп остался внизу прикрыть спины соратников и, главное, омег.

— Где опоры? — спросил Грюм, когда весь небольшой отряд оказался на свежем воздухе.

— Начинаются на три камня выше окон, по горизонтали ровно между ними, — откликнулся Блэк, стягивая с себя мантию и укутывая одного и светлых. — Ничего, сейчас согреешься…

Рядом Эйвери и Снейп кутали второго, а Шеклболт, как и Грюм, внимательно разглядывал светящиеся окна башни.

— Там что-то мелькнуло, — вдруг глухо рыкнул Кингсли. — Второй этаж…

— Теперь первый, — кивнул, прищурив здоровый глаз, Аластор.

— Кто-то спускается, — Снейп выхватил палочку. — Быстрее! Блэк третий уровень, Эйвери — второй, остальные — первый! На счёт три! Один. Два…

Пять одновременных мощных Бомбард шарахнули в места стыков опор башни, и пространство взорвалось чудовищным грохотом — древнее строение рухнуло за несколько секунд, полностью похоронив под собой находящихся в нём Пожирателей, в том числе — Блэк очень на это надеялся — Питера Петтигрю.

— На Гриммо, — мрачно пробормотал Сириус, как только грохот немного стих.

— Лучше ко мне, — отозвался Шеклболт. — На Гриммо можем на кого-нибудь напороться, а им, — он кивнул на омег, — нужно помочь.

— Идите. Я за парнями, — буркнул Грюм. — Надо вытащить тела и снести вторую.

Сириус согласно кивнул и, схватив Эйвери с одним из омег, аппарировал к дому Кингсли. Сам Шеклболт вместе со Снейпом и вторым светлым появился рядом пару секунд спустя.

Омеги жались к своим спасителям, но отнюдь не в поиске защиты. В присутствии альф течка не позволяла светлым думать ни о чём, кроме секса.

— Ты красивый, — хрипло стонал Блэку на ухо обнимаемый им парень, когда они шли по коридору в гостиную. — И друг у тебя тоже ничего.

Сириус хмыкнул и, усадив его в кресло, ласково стёр с щеки «обольстителя» подвальную грязь:

— Сейчас, малыш, потерпи немного…

Кингсли оставил второго омегу в объятиях Снейпа и, растопив камин, бросился в коридор:

— Я приготовлю ванну, их надо отогреть…

— А ты погреешься со мной в ванне? — слышал Блэк негромкое бормотание парня, усаживаемого в соседнее кресло Снейпом.

— Кто-нибудь обязательно погреет тебя, — пообещал ему Северус и обернулся. — Блэк…

— Мне нужно возвращаться в Хогвартс, — перебил его Сириус.

Впервые в жизни в присутствии пульсирующих, буквально истекающих светом омег он не ощущал всепоглощающей и такой естественной для альфы потребности срочно воспользоваться их состоянием. Куда больше ему хотелось сейчас вернуться в Больничное крыло Хогвартса, убедиться, что Драко спокойно спит, поправить одеяло, осторожно поцеловать…

— Я тоже пойду, — пробормотал рядом Эйвери и поймал за запястье омегу, пытающегося сунуть руку ему под мантию: — Я не могу, хороший мой, извини… Я обещал быть верным.

Снейп хмыкнул.

— Неужели тот?..

— Овэйн, — неожиданно смутившись, кивнул Эйвери. — Я не пустил его больше в обменник до конца эструса. Не дело, что кормящий светлый меняет альф каждую ночь… Да из дома вечерами уходить и малыша оставлять одного… Неправильно это…

Блэк весело присвистнул и хлопнул его по плечу:

— А ты тот ещё проныра, Эйвери… Где же ты откопал ничейного кормящего омегу?

— Отвали, Блэк, он уже не ничейный, — агрессивней, чем следовало, огрызнулся «проныра». — Где откопал, там больше нет…

— Да я не претендую, — усмехнулся Сириус. — Если меня когда-то будет интересовать лактирующий светлый, это будет омежка, кормящий моего ребенка, а не…

— Закрой пасть, Блэк! — предупредил его Эйвери, скрипнув зубами и медленно сжав кулаки.

— Иди, выпей за свои несбыточные мечты, Блохастый, — Снейп встал между ними. — Вы оба собирались уходить.

Сириус криво усмехнулся, подумав вдруг, что будет рад посмотреть на перекошенную рожу Снейпа, когда через пару лет обменяется метками с его крестником.

— Бывайте, — бросил он и, развернувшись, вышел прочь, кивнув на прощание встретившемуся ему в дверях, немного растерявшемуся от его ухода Кингсли.

  
В Больничное крыло он вошёл спустя пятнадцать минут. Беззвучно проскользнув в лазарет, Сириус шагнул за ширму и засветил неяркий Люмос.

Мальчишка спал на боку, сунув здоровую руку под подушку, а забинтованную положив сверху. Блэк присел рядом с кроватью на корточки и слегка улыбнулся, рассматривая тонкие черты безмятежно посапывающего омежки. Очень хотелось нырнуть к нему под одеяло, прижать покрепче, зарыться носом в светлые волосы на макушке и проспать так до самого утра…

Слегка вздохнув, Сириус невесомо коснулся губами щеки парня… И удивлённо замер. Светлая магия Драко откликнулась мгновенно и прошлась по телу альфы тёплой волной удовольствия, дразня смелой лаской и капризно выпрашивая ответной нежности. Тьма Блэка тут же охотно отозвалась и заструилась из пальцев хозяина, улавливая потребности спящего омежки и подстраиваясь под них. Мальчишка что-то довольно мурлыкнул, потянулся, чертовски соблазнительно оттопырив под одеялом зад и подтянув колени к груди, а потом перевернулся на другой бок и с блаженной улыбкой мерно засопел дальше. Блэк едва сдержал стон. Этот малолетний искуситель грозил свести его с ума, сам того не подозревая.

Сириус поправил на парне одеяло и заставил себя отстраниться.

— Сладких снов, мелкий… — шепнул он и, опасаясь новой безотчётной атаки света и потери контроля над собственной сущностью, быстро покинул лазарет.

***

Северус проводил Блэка взглядом и, когда тот исчез за дверью, вновь посмотрел на Эйвери.

— Откуда такая агрессивность? Ты…

— Я пометил Овэйна, — кивнув, хмуро откликнулся Эйвери.

— Ясно, — немного потерянно пробормотал Снейп. — Ясно… Но…

Реакция омег на Эйвери говорила о том, что ответную метку тот ещё не получил. Обеспечив этому Овэйну постоянный доступ к собственной магии, оградив его от влияния альф, школьный товарищ Северуса сам остался уязвим и согласием на «обратную связь» с омегой не обзавёлся. Это могло случиться только в одном случае: альфа пометил омегу без спроса и разрешения. И теперь освободить его мог только меченый им Овэйн, добровольно поделившись светом и приняв тьму в сцепке с другим тёмным…

— Он примет решение к следующему эструсу, — совсем мрачно ответил Эйвери на незаданный вопрос Северуса. — Мне нужно было поговорить с ним, а я… Я подумал, что он не откажет… А оказалось, что он был не готов.

— Ясно, — снова повторил Снейп, перевёл растерянный взгляд на увлечённо пытающегося забраться ему в штаны омегу и, безотчётно пустив по телу парня расслабляющий поток, пробормотал: — Разденься, для начала, сам…

Светлый закусил губу, кивнул и принялся торопливо стягивать с себя одежду, а Снейп отошёл к Кингсли.

— Справишься с двумя?

— А ты?

— Дела.

— Справлюсь.

Из дома Кингсли Северус вышел вместе с Эйвери. Он собирался заглянуть в обменник миссис Холл. Возможность похищения омег нужно было свести на нет, и сейчас Снейп продумывал, как преподнести информацию хозяйке крупнейшего в Лондоне Дома магического взаимодействия, чтобы быстро и без ненужных сопутствующих последствий получить необходимый результат — усиление безопасности светлых, пользующихся услугами этого обменника.

— Ты в Хогвартс? — вывел его из задумчивости голос Эйвери.

Снейп слегка качнул головой:

— Нет, в обменник.

Эйвери молча кивнул, но аппарировать не спешил, глядя куда-то в сторону.

— Что? — подозрительно прищурился Снейп.

— Я не знаю, важно ли это для тебя…

Северус ждал, не понимая, в чём дело, но чувствуя, как в груди растекается холод тревоги.

— Снейп, когда мы в прошлый раз были там вместе, ты взял какого-то мальчишку… — наконец, заговорил Эйвери и, обернувшись, вновь взглянул на него.

Северус кивнул, чувствуя, как мгновенно пересохло в горле:

— Теренса Хиггса…

— Да, — пробормотал Эйвери и сглотнул. — Хиггс, кажется… Я был в обменнике три дня спустя… Не сразу сообразил, что часы мог оставить там…

— Что случилось? — перебил его Снейп.

— Миссис Холл, как меня увидела, сразу запричитала, что омеги, которых мы с тобой брали, пропали… Я успокоил её насчёт Овэйна… А про твоего Хиггса… Я подумал, что ты тоже мог помочь ему с течкой… Но… Ты ведь только тем вечером его… видел… Да?

Снейп аппарировал с места, не попрощавшись. Миссис Холл он нашёл в зале выбора, куда ворвался, проигнорировав возмущённые вопли прислуги. Женщина быстро угомонила подчинённых, а когда услышала вопрос Северуса о Теренсе Хиггсе, помрачнела:

— Простите меня, Северус, это, видимо, моя вина. Закрутилась совсем и не внесла сразу имя юноши в разрешение на пользование каминной сетью. Пропал мальчик. За последние две недели от нас или до нас из дома девять человек не дошли…

— Закройте доступ через дверь, — бросил Северус, уже разворачиваясь, чтобы уйти. — Пусть присылают запросы на открытие камина. И усильте охрану здания, могут быть нападения.

Он оставил шокированную женщину и, выйдя из обменника, аппарировал к дому Хиггса. Окна домика были заколочены, а забор оплетали сигнальные чары. Снейп с тяжёлым сердцем попытался открыть калитку, и в соседней лачуге тут же вспыхнул свет — дом был оставлен на соседей.

Несколько минут спустя хмурый старик рассказал ночному гостю, что Теренс Хиггс пропал пару недель назад, а ещё через несколько дней его жена попросила последить за домом и исчезла вместе с дочерью.

— К родителям, наверное, — буркнул пожилой маг. — Одной-то тяжело малышку растить. Говоришь этим девкам, говоришь… Нечего за светлых да тёмных выскакивать, не про вас это, дуры… Так не слушают!

Старик досадливо махнул рукой и скрылся за дверью своего дома, а Снейп несколько секунд потерянно смотрел ему вслед. Чувство вины, горечь, ужас от осознания произошедшего накрыли с силой цунами. Почему он не согласился помочь мальчишке? Почему бросил его?..

Вернувшись в Хогвартс, Северус молча достал недопитую Блэком бутылку огневиски и упал в кресло рядом с остывшим камином. Блохастый появился на пороге спальни минут пятнадцать спустя.

— Ты чего это, Нюнчик? — зевнув, пробормотал он и, подойдя, запахнул поплотнее халат. — Омежки отказали?

Снейп хмуро взглянул на него и призвал ещё один стакан.

— Я отказал омежке, — пробормотал он, наливая Блэку.

— Это ты зря, Нюнчик, — усмехнулся Блохастый, падая в кресло напротив него. — Не тебе отказываться, когда предлагают…

Снейп оборвал его тяжёлым взглядом и, когда улыбка сползла с лица Блэка, двинул наполненный стакан.

— Теренс Хиггс, — прошептал Северус. — Моя личная потеря.

Блэк, уже поднёсший выпивку ко рту, вдруг замер, уставившись на Снейпа.

— Хиггс? — переспросил он и медленно вернул стакан на место. — Теренс Хиггс?

Усмехнувшись, он подался вперёд и беспардонно отобрал у Северуса его порцию алкоголя.

— Блэк…

— Кончай поминать живых, Снейп, — Бродяга поставил стакан ничего не понимающего собутыльника рядом со своим и поднялся. — Пошли спать. Завтра навестим твоего Хиггса. Жив он… Это его я на доставке перехватил…

На мгновение Северус даже забыл, как дышать. Оказывается, облегчение после кошмара иногда может быть не менее шокирующим, чем сам кошмар. Вскочив, он бросился к рабочему столу, в котором хранился огромный альбом с колдографиями выпускников Слизерина за последние пятнадцать лет, и через пару секунд уже сунул под нос Блэку изображение двухлетней давности и ткнул пальцем в смеющегося на нём мальчишку:

— Он? Блэк, это он?

Бродяга скользнул взглядом по колдографии, зевнул и, хлопнув Северуса по плечу, направился в спальню:

— Он, Снейп, он. Пойдём спать.

Впервые в жизни Северусу захотелось обнять блохастого. Не ученика ему спас этот мерзавец, он спас его самого, его душу…

Когда Снейп вошёл в спальню, Блэк уже спал, привычно вытянувшись на «своей» половине кровати. Но сегодня наличие голого альфы в его собственной постели почему-то не вызывало у Северуса привычной брезгливости; подушка, снова намокшая от влажных после душа волос — недовольного рычания; а как всегда скомканный на стуле халат — желания швырнуть его в наглую морду Блэка… Сейчас Снейп только усмехнулся. Чёрт с ним. Пусть спит…

Увидеть Хиггса получилось только на следующий вечер. Блэк спрятал его у знакомого омеги в Шотландской деревушке под названием Хайленд. Через несколько дней после похищения парня сова принесла миссис Хиггс письмо с портключом, и вскоре молодая женщина вместе с дочкой отправилась к супругу.

Сейчас Снейп наблюдал, как Теренс радостно обнимает Блэка, как Бродяга знакомится с семьёй спасённого им парня, тут же захватывая всё внимание девушки, ещё пару минут назад совершенно ему незнакомой, и заслуживая восторженный визг годовалой девчушки простым подбрасыванием её над головой… Как мир буквально сходит с ума вокруг Сириуса Блэка, наполняясь красками, звуками и искренними эмоциями.

Самого Снейпа Хиггс сперва даже не заметил, а когда всё же остановил на нём взгляд и понял, с кем явился Блэк, вдруг вспыхнул и несмело улыбнулся:

— Добрый вечер, сэр… Снова совершенно неожиданная для меня встреча…

Северус выдавил из себя ответную улыбку, кивнул молоденькой супруге Теренса, которой уже что-то хитро нашёптывал на ухо держащий на руках ребёнка Блэк, и, взмахом руки попросив Хиггса пойти следом, вышел на улицу.

Парень послушно шагнул за порог вместе с ним и на несколько секунд между ними повисло напряжённое молчание.

— Мистер Хиггс, — наконец, начал Снейп, решив обойтись без долгих хождений вокруг да около. — Я… Мне жаль, что с вами произошло всё это… Я не проконтролировал открытие камина для вас…

— Сэр, в произошедшем нет вашей вины. Да и… Ничего страшного же не случилось…

Перед мысленным взором Северуса вновь замелькали воспоминания, где Эйвери стоит на коленях в окружении изуродованных трупов омег, и дыхание непроизвольно сбилось.

— Мистер Хиггс, — хрипло пробормотал он. — Если вы не против, я хотел бы предложить вам… Когда начнётся эструс, известите меня. Я буду рад… Я найду время, Теренс.

— Сэр… — Хиггс смотрел на него немного растерянно и несмело улыбался. — Вы… Вы серьёзно?

— Если вы и ваша супруга не против. Мне так будет спокойней. У меня нет постоянного партнёра. Думаю, это будет выгодно нам обоим.

Парень залился краской и, закусив губу, отвёл взгляд. Северус удивлённо наблюдал, как глаза Хиггса наполняются слезами.

— Теренс…

— Я так устал от этого, сэр, — вдруг выдохнул омега.

Снейп шагнул ближе и, наконец, позволил себе обнять его.

— Прости меня. Я не должен был отказывать тебе тогда. Прости.

Хиггс прерывисто вздохнул и, отстранившись, быстро вытер глаза.

— Мне не за что прощать вас, сэр. Только если благодарить… Я… Я пришлю сову, когда…

Он осёкся, не в силах выдавить из себя: «Начнётся течка».

— При первых симптомах, мистер Хиггс, — ровно произнёс Снейп. — Ваш свет будет очень кстати. Если у моего крестника не произойдёт сбоя, его эструс к моменту начала вашего как раз будет подходить к концу, и вы станете моим спасением.

Хиггс слегка улыбнулся:

— Вы представляете это так… Что мне почти не стыдно…

— Кажется, я что-то упускал в воспитании студентов, мистер Хиггс, — криво усмехнулся Снейп, — раз омеги Слизерина умудряются стыдиться своей сущности…

В это мгновение ему вдруг вспомнился Поттер. Иногда Северусу казалось, что этот мальчишка освоился и согласился с собственной сущностью гораздо проще и быстрее, чем, например, Драко, несколько лет подготавливаемый к возможности такого поворота. И это при отсутствии крёстного в первые дни эструса, и при его дальнейшем довольно формальном присутствии. Парень был раскрепощён настолько, что сегодня вечером оргазмировал уже в третий раз, явно получая от этого удовольствие. Снейп удивился, когда это случилось впервые, ведь даже Драко ни разу за весь эструс не смог расслабиться настолько, чтобы получить настоящую разрядку. Когда вчера Поттер умудрился кончить снова, Северус понял, что пацан уже не остановится — распробовал. И сегодняшний вечер подтвердил его догадки: утром мальчишка ещё пытался держать себя в руках, возможно, клизма все-таки немного его смущала и вызывала неприятные ощущения, но вечером этот омежка отпускал себя и ловил все доступные ему удовольствия… «Невооруженным глазом видно, чей крестник…» — мелькнула в голове знакомая мысль, преследующая его последние две недели, и Снейп слегка хмыкнул.

***

Запах Бродяги Петтигрю уловил, когда подошёл к камину погреть замёрзшие руки. Легкий поток воздуха принёс с собой знакомый с детства аромат кожи Блэка… Такой приятный и потому такой ненавистный Питеру. Вздрогнув, Хвост выхватил палочку и, готовый к нападению, обернулся к двери, но ничего не произошло — Сириус был в здании, но не дошёл до верхних этажей…

— У нас гости, — от испуга голос сорвался на свист.

Он не чувствовал больше никого, но не настолько же Блэк ненормальный, чтобы снова явиться в одиночку? Или?..

Спускались они вчетвером, ещё трое, напротив, поднялись наверх, чтобы обозреть окрестности.

Привычка обращаться крысой при любой опасности снова спасла Петтигрю жизнь. Башня рухнула в тот момент, когда он был на первом этаже. Любезно пропустив вперёд соратников, Хвост настороженно принюхался… И в это мгновение раздался оглушительный грохот. Петтигрю затаился в небольшой щели между камней, проклиная Блэка и пища от ужаса. Тяжёлые древние булыжники рушились сверху, и Питер понимал, что вероятность оказаться навеки погребенным здесь заживо сейчас практически так же велика, как возможность быть раздавленным в кашицу, что, видимо, уже случилось с его товарищами по несчастью. А вот вероятность остаться живым и выбраться невредимым стремительно приближалась к нулю, и от понимания этого Петтигрю потерял сознание.

  
Амикус и Алекто Кэрроу вернулись в тот самый момент, когда под Бомбардами десятка авроров рушилась вторая башня замка их прадедов. Среагировали брат с сестрой мгновенно. Попадаться в руки рассвирепевшим мракоборцам-альфам им ни капли не хотелось, поэтому, не сговариваясь, выпустив обездвиженного, только что добытого у обменника омегу, они аппарировали прочь в совершенно разных направлениях.


	11. Главное - не потерять контроль

Жертвами попытки Грюма схватить Лорда стали четверо авроров. Сам Аластор и ещё пятеро мракоборцев, полностью обессилевшие, загремели в Мунго. Как потом делились впечатлениями выжившие альфы, им казалось, что из них стремительно вытекает жизнь. Авроры, при нападении оказавшиеся ближе других к Волдеморту, умерли на месте, а находившихся чуть дальше от него спас раздавшийся в полной тишине немой магической атаки отчаянный крысиный писк. Лорд остановился мгновенно и, потеряв интерес к поверженным противникам, переключил своё внимание на развалины ещё недавно жилой башни. Уплывая в тяжёлое забытье, Аластор Грюм видел, как огромные булыжники невесомо взлетели в воздух, словно были созданы из пуха — Лорд освобождал из-под завалов своего верного и столь необходимого ему слугу.

Трупы и бесчувственные тела товарищей по службе нашёл Кингсли, заволновавшийся, когда Грюм, пообещавший заглянуть к нему после операции, чтобы помочь со спасёнными омегами, не явился в назначенный час.

Руководство аврората замяло инцидент, в прессу не просочилось ни слова. Альфы хмурились, но молчали, понимая, что огласка может привести к панике, беспорядкам и новым жертвам.

Вскоре оказалось, что из бет-мясников в живых остался не только Петтигрю. Согласно сообщению Эйвери, через день явились Кэрроу. Мерзавцы пали в ноги Лорду, клянясь, что пытались увести за собой возможных преследователей, боялись вывести их на Господина и потому двое суток скрывались. На самом деле, все прекрасно понимали, что спасённый Волдемортом Хвост слил товарищей, отсутствовавших в замке во время нападения, и Лорд активировал их метки, требуя немедленного возвращения. Однако, несмотря на явную попытку побега, Кэрроу обошлись парой кратковременных Круциатусов — Лорд берёг столь нужных ему бет.

Северус не находил себе места, боясь за Малфоев, остававшихся в непосредственной близости к лишённому очередной «кормушки» Лорду. Но оказалось, что в рядах Пожирателей случившееся было сведено на нет так же, как и в аврорате. Кроме Петтигрю, брата с сестрой Кэрроу и — негласно — Снейпа с Эйвери, никто не знал о произошедшем ничего конкретного. Окружение Лорда было уверено в нападении Фениксовцев на готовящееся хозяином убежище — и только. Такое положение дел одновременно напрягало Снейпа и дарило надежду. Подобная сдержанность взрывного и быстрого на расправу Лорда говорила либо о возникновении у него неких подозрений, а значит, о готовящихся чистках, либо, наоборот, о страхе потери преданности альф в случае, если тем станут известны все обстоятельства недавнего происшествия, и, стало быть — о неуверенности Волдеморта в собственных силах…

Кроме прочего, неприятных ощущений Снейпу добавлял Дамблдор. Узнав о несчастье с Грюмом, старик, видимо, почувствовав неладное, тут же навестил того в Мунго и тем же вечером вызвал к себе Снейпа.

— О чём вы думали, Северус? — устало вздохнул директор, когда Снейп вошёл в кабинет. — Это стоило тех потерь, которые понёс аврорат? Четверо погибших альф и ещё шестеро неизвестно когда смогут восстановить силы! И скольких вы спасли?

— Двоих светлых, Альбус, — мрачно отозвался Северус, понимая, что очень нелепо будут звучать оправдания: «Мы предупреждали Грюма, но он не послушал! В нашу вылазку потерь не было!»

— Двоих светлых… — Дамблдор вздохнул и покачал головой. — Игра не стоила свеч, мой мальчик, как ни тяжело твоей альфьей сущности согласиться с этим. — И тут же, видя, как сжимаются кулаки Снейпа, перевёл разговор в иное русло: — А ведь, если бы ты сообщил Тому про Гарри, этих омег можно было спасти и без таких чудовищных жертв. Он просто отвлёкся бы… И, Северус… Этой новостью ты завоюешь ещё больше его доверия, мы сможем управлять им, сможем внушать ему необходимые нам мысли, провоцировать на выгодные нам поступки… Но если кто-то иной сделает это за тебя, ты же понимаешь, что лишишься не только места среди приближённых Тома, но и жизни! Подумай о Драко, Северус. Ты нужен мальчику…

— Подумать о Драко и отдать Лорду Поттера? — хрипло процедил Снейп, чувствуя, как внутри клокочут ярость и отчаяние.

Он понимал, что Дамблдор прав. Спасая мальчишку Поттера, он рисковал жизнью, а значит, и жизнью Драко… Но страх за крестника отчего-то никак не мог перевесить страх за зеленоглазое недоразумение. Он хотел защитить обоих. Он не желал жертвовать ни одним из них.

— Если я дам тебе слово, что с Гарри всё будет хорошо, что я обеспечу безопасность мальчика, ты согласишься?..

— Вы уже обещали мне спасти его мать, Альбус, — голос Северуса мгновенно осип. — Я не хочу повторять совершённых ошибок.

Дамблдор вновь тяжело вздохнул, сокрушённо качнул головой и опять неожиданно перевёл тему:

— Северус… Мне стало известно, что на блокировках Гарри эякулирует. Я хотел бы…

— Откуда вам стало об этом известно, Альбус? — перебил его Снейп, недобро прищурившись.

Мысль о том, что Дамблдор может следить за его спальней так же, как при желании способен контролировать происходящее в комнатах детей, вызвала мгновенное чувство острого дискомфорта. Нужно срочно проверить покои на наличие следящих чар…

— Это неважно, — небрежно отмахнулся директор. — Мальчики разговаривают, делятся секретами, а Хогвартс — очень ушастый замок… И именно поэтому я прошу тебя передать Сириусу… Ему нужно скорректировать силу заклинаний. Это не должно повториться, Северус. Подобное позволительно исключительно в том случае, если мальчиком занимается его крёстный, но Сириуса Блэка не может быть в Хогвартсе — он беглый преступник… А, значит, если до наших надзирателей дойдут слухи о настоящих оргазмах ученика в покоях учителя… Это может привести к скандалу, Северус. Ты понимаешь?

— Да, — хрипло откликнулся Снейп. — Не волнуйтесь, Альбус. У Поттера заканчивается эструс. Осталась пара-тройка блокировок.

Судя по словам Дамблдора, о том, что пацан в действительности кончает в руках Снейпа, а не по милости Блэка, старик не знал, и это немного успокаивало, ибо означало отсутствие в спальне Северуса следящих чар. А вот мыслей о возможных проблемах из-за оргазмов мальчишки на ум Снейпу до сих пор не приходило, и сейчас он хмурился, осознав вдруг, что директор прав — как учитель он не должен был допускать подобного…

Только вот у парня, кажется, именно после эякуляций наступало настоящее облегчение, и лишить его, омегу, возможности почувствовать себя удовлетворённым, возможности испытать удовольствие в руках альфы и перестать бояться близости тёмного… Лишить юного омежку всего этого Снейп не мог.

Всё было правильно! Поттер — светлый! И именно сейчас закладывались в нём основы отношения к своей сущности, к взаимодействию с альфами. Именно сейчас Снейп имел возможность воспитать из мальчика не закомплексованного, несчастного мужчину, ненавидящего своё тело, стыдящегося своей сущности, скрывающего свою силу… А уверенного в себе, могущественного светлого мага, осознающего собственную мощь и власть над этим миром, над альфами, над самой магией!..

— Хорошо, Северус. Окончание эструса — это прекрасно, — вырвал его из размышлений негромкий голос Дамблдора. — Что ж, ступай. И подумай всё же… Лорд непременно узнает рано или поздно. Подумай хотя бы, как оправдаться, когда это произойдёт. Я волнуюсь за тебя, мой мальчик…

Снейп молча кивнул и поднялся.

— И никаких больше спасательных операций, Северус! — бросил ему вдогонку старик, когда он уже открывал дверь.

Снейп не ответил. Они оба понимали, что Дамблдор должен был это сказать, так же, как то, что альфам не будет никакого дела до этих его слов, едва появится информация о новом месте уничтожения омег.

На следующее утро Северус, убедившись, что эструс Поттера действительно наконец-то подходит к завершению, и отказавшись от тампонов в пользу прокладок, поймал мальчишку за запястье, когда тот, застегнув штаны, собирался отправиться в объятия к Блэку.

— Мистер Поттер, задержитесь на минуту.

Парень поднял на него удивлённый и немного опасливый взгляд, но послушно вернулся и присел на стул.

— С кем вы обсуждали нюансы происходящего в этой спальне, Поттер? — Северус попытался придать себе максимально сердитый вид.

Получилось. Мальчишка испуганно хлопнул ресницами и безотчётно вжался в спинку стула:

— Ни с кем, сэр, я…

— Не врите мне, Поттер, — не повышая голоса, чтобы ненароком не привлечь Блэка, но от этого не менее злобно зашипел Снейп. — До меня дошли слухи, что вы делитесь с друзьями подробностями блокировки. У этого замка есть уши, Поттер! Множество ушей! Вы понимаете, что ваши откровения могут привести к печальным последствиям? Вы подставляете под удар не только меня — это, думаю, вас не волнует — но и себя самого, и вашего дорогого крёстного!

— Меня волнует… — едва слышно буркнул мальчишка, отводя глаза, и чуть громче добавил: — Простите, сэр… Я просто…

— Что «просто», Поттер?

Смущённый и виноватый взгляд зелёных глаз вызывал у Снейпа жгучее желание прекратить этот воспитательный спектакль и, покрепче прижав мальчишку к себе, мягко объяснить тому, почему для них столь важно сохранять происходящее здесь в секрете… Но позволить себе подобную слабость он мог только до блокировки, когда сознание Поттера было затуманено желанием, и проявления нежности и заботы со стороны преподавателя-альфы воспринимались им как нечто естественное. Сейчас же Северус был уверен, что получит в ответ взрыв подростковой агрессии, поэтому натянул давно привычную Поттеру маску строгости и язвительности — так было проще обоим.

— Мне… Я только с Финниганом разговаривал, сэр, — покраснев до кончиков ушей, бормотал парень. — У меня… Были вопросы, и я…

— Какие вопросы, Поттер?

— Личные, — насупился пацан.

— А вы не думаете, мистер Поттер, что я — тот, кому ваши «личные вопросы» задавать было бы уместнее всего?

— Вы не омега!

— Вы чертовски наблюдательны, юноша! Тем не менее, я знаю об омегах гораздо больше, чем ваш однокурсник, переживший свой первый эструс на пару месяцев раньше вас! Вам не кажется это очевидным?

Северус сам не понимал, что его вдруг так разозлило: недоверие парня; его «личные», резанувшее по собственническим инстинктам альфы осознанием, что для мальчишки он всё ещё совершенно посторонний человек; или, может быть, собственное неравнодушие…

Снейп отвернулся и медленно втянул носом воздух, пытаясь успокоиться. Неуместно. Все испытываемые им чувства: эта обида, эта ревность, это раздражение — всё это неуместно!

— У вас есть крёстный, Гарри, — негромко выдавил он. — Задавайте ваши вопросы ему, раз я для вас не авторитет. Но за пределы моих апартаментов происходящее здесь не выносите более… Пожалуйста. Ради себя самого.

— Простите, сэр, — пробормотал Поттер так тихо, что Северус засомневался, не ослышался ли он, и потому обернулся:

— Что?

— Простите, сэр, — чуть громче повторил пацан и поднял на него взгляд. — Я хотел знать, было ли у Финнигана то, что… Ну… Кончал ли он…

Вновь вспыхнув, Поттер опустил глаза и закусил губу.

— Зачем вам эта информация? — выждав несколько секунд и поняв, что продолжать парень не собирается, осторожно спросил Снейп.

— Глаза, — хрипло пробормотал Поттер. — У меня после этого почти сутки не светлеют глаза… Без зелья. И сны… Сны после этого не достают… Я хотел узнать, у всех ли также…

— Не светлеют глаза? — озадаченно переспросил Северус, и мальчишка молча кивнул.

Взрослые омеги не пользовались зельями для блокировки осветления радужки, потому что при полноценном магическом взаимодействии излишек света откачивался альфами — глаза не светились в течение суток. Но Поттер был девственником, его энергия при блокировке никуда не девалась, откачки не происходило, организм просто обманывался с помощью заклинаний. Почему же?..

— А что за сны?

Пацан покраснел пуще прежнего и отрицательно мотнул головой. Снейп вздохнул:

— Эротические видения?

Поттер шумно втянул носом воздух и, кивнув, тихо буркнул:

— Угу… Волдеморта…

Снейп вздрогнул и слегка побледнел.

— Не произносите это слово, Поттер!

Маленький наглец презрительно фыркнул, но глаз не поднял, вертя в пальцах так и не надетые на нос очки.

— Что вы имеете в виду? — взяв себя в руки, вновь продолжил допрос Северус: — Вам снится что-то необычное?

— Мне снятся кошмары, — прошептал мальчишка. — О мёртвом омеге…

Снейп почувствовал, как ужас прошивает сердце ледяными иглами.

— О м-мёртвом…

Поттер кивнул, шмыгнул носом и отвернулся, уставившись куда-то в стену:

— Мне снится Седрик. На том кладбище… Снова и снова… Он мёртвый… А потом… Потом он открывает глаза… И они светятся… И… Он зовёт меня… Называет Томом… И я… Я хочу его… Как альфа… — он вдруг резко обернулся, и отблески свечей дрогнули в непролитых ещё слезах. — Что со мной, сэр?

— Ты всё это рассказал Финнигану? — хрипло выдавил Северус.

Поттер отрицательно мотнул головой:

— Только вам сейчас. Он просто знает, что меня волнуют мои сны. Ему во время течки снился крёстный… А мне… Что если я опасен?

— Нет, — быстро перебил его Снейп и шагнул ближе. — Нет, не думаю.

Мальчишка тут же уткнулся лицом ему в солнечное сплетение, и Северус, почувствовав, как намокает рубашка, нерешительно провёл ладонью по мягким тёмным вихрам:

— Просто эструс и пережитый кошмар, Гарри, — прошептал он. — Ничего страшного. Успокойся. У тебя скоро урок, нехорошо идти в класс с красными глазами.

Поттер шмыгнул носом, кивнул и отстранился.

— Можно… — он вытер ладонями глаза. — Можно, я… Вечером… Мне вообще ничего не снится, когда… Когда я…

Он запинался на каждом слове, а Северус, погружённый в собственные мысли, совсем не сразу понял, о чём пытается спросить парень. И только когда тот едва слышно выдохнул: «Пожалуйста, сэр… Можно?» — Снейп вздрогнул, перевёл на красного, как помидор, мальчишку расфокусированный взгляд и улыбнулся уголком губ:

— Разве мы говорили о запретах на происходящее здесь, мистер Поттер? Все запреты остаются за дверью этой комнаты, — он вновь слегка взъерошил непослушные волосы парня. — Идите. Ваш крёстный, верно, уже протоптал у порога колею.

Мальчишка кивнул и шустро покинул спальню, а Снейп тяжело опустился на край кровати. Что всё это могло значить? Чем всё это могло грозить Поттеру?

Недобрые предчувствия и тяжёлые размышления терзали его весь день. Делиться ими он не стал ни с Блэком, ни с Дамблдором, почему-то всё меньше доверяя старику и не желая нервировать и без того напряжённого, словно сжатая пружина, Бродягу.

Обеденное время Снейп потратил на попытки найти какую-нибудь информацию в библиотеке. Безуспешно. Из-за отсутствия фактов, на которые он мог бы опереться, к вечеру от тысяч теорий и фантазий — одна невероятнее другой — у него разболелась голова.

Когда ровно в восемь вечера Поттер смущённо проскользнул в его спальню, что-то тихо бубня о терпимом состоянии, Снейп уже расстелил на кровати клеёнку и, обернувшись, заставил его замолчать взмахом руки:

— Я буду решать, насколько ваше состояние терпимо, мистер Поттер. Раздевайтесь.

— Снейп, — Бродяга заглянул в слегка приоткрытую дверь. — Пульсация почти не чувствуется, ты уверен?..

— Изыди, — раздражённо рявкнул Северус. — Или бери ответственность на себя!

— Ладно, чего ты кипятишься-то? — обиженно буркнул Блэк и скрылся за дверью, бормоча: — Мне ж не видно, что там в штанах-то... Спросить нельзя…

Снейп вздохнул, поняв, что действительно неоправданно агрессивен, вновь обернулся к мальчишке и, сложив руки на груди, выжидающе приподнял бровь. Поттер засопел, принялся стягивать мантию и пару минут спустя уже привычно стоял на четвереньках в одной рубашке, оттопырив зад и кусая собственный кулак.

Снейп молча взглянул на почти сухую прокладку и, присев на край постели, пальцами развел ягодицы парня. Анус ещё выглядел немного воспалённым и влажно поблёскивал, а пенис торчал по стойке смирно, но всё это было, скорее, эффектом возбуждающего магического заряда Блэка, нежели свидетельством продолжающегося эструса, ибо Бродяга оказался прав — пульсация света почти не ощущалась… Нужно было поторопиться с проверкой.

Он осторожно провёл пальцем по влажному краю слегка приоткрытого отверстия, слушая жалобный стон Поттера, и крепко сжал его бедро, блокируя безотчётную попытку омеги насадиться на дразнящий палец. Пустив дополнительный возбуждающий поток, на который юное тело ответило крупной дрожью, он аккуратно ощупал напряжённые яички, проверяя готовность к оргазму, растёр пальцы, настраиваясь на беспалочковое применение заклинания, и, сунув одну руку мальчишке между расставленных ног, едва заметно прикоснулся к гладкой, истекающей предэякулятом головке, а пальцами второй вновь тронул горячий и влажный анус… На искусственный спазм в заднем проходе, вызванный заклинанием, Поттер снова ответил настоящим внешним оргазмом, ударив тёплой струей семени прямо Снейпу в ладонь… Но только этой струей.

Как ни старался Северус почувствовать энергетический выплеск, он его не ощутил. Поттер не избавлялся от магических «излишков» через эякуляцию, миф о подобной возможности оказался просто мифом, рождённым из древней традиции перетягивания омегам гениталий. На самом деле, как и считал до сей поры Снейп, перетяжка была призвана облегчить светлым процедуры откачки. Это задерживало внешнюю разрядку, делающую анус чувствительней и придающую множественным анальным оргазмам излишнюю, порой до болезненности неприятную резкость ощущений.

Снейп рывком перевернул ещё плохо соображающего парня на спину и навис над ним:

— Посмотри на меня! — глухо рыкнул он. — Открой глаза!

Мальчишка уставился на него затуманенным взглядом, а Северус, призвав с тумбочки свечу, поражённо замер. Радужки парня стремительно темнели, словно прямо сейчас его кто-то откачивал.

— Что ты чувствуешь? — хрипло выдавил Снейп.

Пацан опустил ресницы и вдруг блаженно улыбнулся:

— Облегчение, — одними губами прошептал он. — Спасибо… Сэр…

Северус отстранился, отрешённо вытер испачканную руку, протянул парню чистое бумажное полотенце и, устало присев на стул, пробормотал:

— Зайдите утром, ваш крёстный на всякий случай проведёт последнюю энергетическую блокировку. Прокладки держите при себе ещё пару дней… И, если что, сразу ко мне…

Поттер, закусив губу, торопливо вытирался, и Снейп, чтобы лишний раз не смущать его, откинул голову на стену и прикрыл глаза.

Что же происходило с мальчишкой? Может быть, пора бить тревогу и тащить его в Мунго? Как он раньше не заметил, что после эякуляции глаза парня становились темнее, чем до неё? Да что он… Блэк тоже не обратил на это внимания. Они и не присматривались. Если свечение было видно сразу, то затемнение радужки в глаза не бросалось, особенно за стёклами очков.

— Сэр, с вами всё в порядке? — раздался рядом неуверенный голос Поттера, и Снейп, вздрогнув, поднял веки.

— Да… Да, мистер Поттер, — он встал. — Я немного устал сегодня. Вы все запомнили?

Пацан кивнул, закусил губу и, смущённо улыбнувшись, вдруг обнял его.

— Спасибо, сэр, — прошептал он, и пока Северус, растерянно замерев, размышлял, обнять его в ответ или просто погладить по голове, Поттер также быстро отстранился и выскользнул за дверь.

  
Большую часть ночи Северус провёл в запретной секции библиотеки, отчаянно пытаясь найти упоминания о случаях затемнения радужки при полноценных оргазмах омег-девственников. Но в итоге нашлось всего два издания, хоть как-то связанных с интересующей его темой: книга о магическом потенциале семьи и его распределении в потомках с расчетами вероятности рождения «Отмеченных силой первенца» и рассуждениями о рисках для последующих детей, да старый фолиант с отнюдь не вызывающими у Снейпа доверия мифами о признаках «истинности», о силе и возможностях этой связи… Но, несмотря на свой скепсис, Северус всё же взял последний томик с собой, обнаружив в нём раздел «Связь альфы с омегой-девственником». Ничего более подходящего всё равно не было.

Вернувшись к себе, он нашёл Блэка на месте и, что удивительно, крепко спящим. Однако, судя по влажным ещё волосам, уснул блохастый относительно недавно — видимо, опять где-то шлялся, а потом снова дрочил в душе. Странные похождения для взрослого тёмного… Чёртов романтик.

Северус вздохнул, прикрыл дверь в спальню и, расположившись в кресле у камина, открыл книгу. Он не верил в истинность вообще и в истинность Тёмного Лорда и Поттера в частности, но допускал, что какая-то реальная подоплёка у сказок про вечную любовь и предназначенность альф и омег друг другу вполне могла существовать, скрывая в себе столь нужные ему сейчас сведения. Что если действительно одни омеги подходят конкретному альфе больше, чем другие, например, магическим фоном, физиологией или даже группой крови? Что если подходящих ему омег альфа чувствует острее, подсознательно тянется к ним и получает ответ? Что если с ними магическая связь создаётся быстрее и становится прочнее иных брачных уз?..

Но, конечно, никаких научных исследований Северус в этой книге не нашёл, только принимаемые в качестве догм и аксиом довольно спорные, с точки зрения Снейпа, утверждения.

_«…Истинные партнёры даже до обмена метками способны осознанно или неосознанно влиять друг на друга. Например, встретив истинного, даже не осознавший этого тёмный становится менее восприимчив к влиянию чужого света, как и почувствовавший рядом своего партнёра омега обретает некоторую способность сопротивляться воле других альф…»_

_«…Светлый чувственен и раскрепощён рядом со своим истинным. Стираются все табу и запреты, исчезает смущение даже вне эструса. Тёмный должен помнить, что его истинный омега рядом с ним способен на любые безрассудные поступки, не в полной мере владея собой, поэтому альфа обязан контролировать свои действия и слова, дабы не спровоцировать супруга (будущего супруга) на компрометирующие или откровенно порочащие его действия…»_

_«…Очень сильна эмоциональная связь между истинными партнёрами. К сожалению, это многократно усиливает как положительные, так и отрицательные эмоции. Горячие ссоры и скандалы, горькие обиды и жгучая ревность — очень частые спутники истинных пар. Однако верно и то, что только истинные способны чувствовать друг друга на расстоянии, видеть общие сны…»_

— Нет! — рыком вырвалось из груди Снейпа, он зло швырнул мерзкую книжонку на пол, и та, скользнув по полу, исчезла под пустым креслом. — Нет… Он не поэтому видит сны глазами Лорда… Нет!

Он вскочил на ноги, прошёлся по комнате и, вновь упав в кресло, сдавил ладонями виски.

— Нет никаких истинных, нет никаких истинных, нет… — бормотал Снейп сквозь стиснутые зубы, с силой зажмурившись, словно пытался впечатать эту фразу в собственное подсознание.

Однако подсознание отказывалось принимать навязываемую ему мысль, и, вопреки желанию Северуса, в его голове звучало: «Неужели наличие Поттера позволяет ему убивать других? Может ли под снижением восприимчивости к «чужому свету» иметься в виду способность к полному игнорированию альфьих инстинктов?..»

Терзаемый сомнениями и страшными догадками Снейп уснул в кресле, так и не подняв книгу и не прочитав о признаке истинности партнёров, следующем за «эмоциональной связью»: _«В присутствии своего истинного альфы, юный омега гораздо быстрее проходит этапы формирования. Крайне редки случаи, когда истинными партнёрами оказываются крёстный отец и крестник, но несколько таких ситуаций истории известны, и именно в подобных тандемах светлые юноши формируются в полноценных омег в течение первого же эструса, пусть и более длительного, чем обычно. Напомним, что, как правило, в норме это происходит на протяжение двух-четырёх омежьих циклов…»_

Утром Поттер явился хмурым и невыспавшимся. Блэк, негромко мурлыча себе под нос какую-то старенькую песенку Селестины Уорлок, укутал крестника густым шлейфом тьмы и поцеловал в макушку:

— Готово, малыш. Ты чего это нос повесил?

— Не знаю… Спал плохо, — буркнул парень и чуть крепче прижался к нему: — Ты уйдёшь сегодня, да?

— Я сам бы с удовольствием остался, Гарри, — Блэк ласково взъерошил мягкие волосы крестника и, покосившись на мрачно наблюдающего за ними Снейпа, усмехнулся. — Но, боюсь, я уже порядком поднадоел и без того неожиданно гостеприимному хозяину этого подвала. Не стоит злоупотреблять.

— Будь так добр, Блэк, — фыркнул Снейп и кивнул мальчишке на дверь спальни. — Поттер, зайдите на пару минут.

Парень беспрекословно повиновался, отстранившись от крёстного и направившись в указанном направлении. Северус вошёл следом и прикрыл за собой дверь.

— Почему вы плохо спали? Опять сны?

Поттер отрицательно мотнул головой:

— Просто не спалось. Мысли всякие…

Снейп вздохнул:

— Мистер Поттер, оставляйте свои мысли за порогом спальни. Ночью вам положено отдыхать, чтобы потом на уроках преподавателям не приходилось спасать вам жизнь…

— В тот раз ваш Малфой обжёгся! — тут же вскинулся мальчишка.

Северус только усмехнулся и быстро перевёл разговор в интересующее его сейчас русло:

— Ночная прокладка была сырой?

Парень мгновенно вспыхнул и опустил глаза:

— Нормально всё…

— Поттер!

— Немного…

— Хорошо. Зелье пить не пришлось?

Пацан отрицательно мотнул головой:

— Я же говорил, не светлеют глаза, когда…

— Светлеют, — едва слышно буркнул себе под нос Снейп, — до нормального состояния…

— Что? — не расслышал Поттер.

— Ступайте на завтрак, молодой человек, — отмахнулся Северус.

Пацан несколько секунд буравил его взглядом, потом обиженно что-то буркнул и, выйдя прочь, хлопнул дверью.

Днём Снейпа от нехороших мыслей отвлекала работа. Ученики требовали внимания, и он был рад этой возможности полностью переключиться на повседневные заботы, очень надеясь, что вечером достанет из-под кресла чёртову книжку и свежим взглядом сумеет найти в ней что-то действительно важное… Но добраться до заветного томика Снейп не успел.

За ужином он получил короткое письмо от Нарциссы Малфой с просьбой срочно явиться в Мэнор. В груди неприятно похолодело.

Северус нашёл взглядом Драко. Юноша — беззаботный и счастливый, как все подростки его возраста — увлечённо болтал о чём-то с друзьями, явно пребывая в отличном настроении… Снейп вымученно улыбнулся. Как же сберечь его от взрослых проблем, от ужасов войны, от Лорда?..

Взгляд сам скользнул к соседнему столу и безошибочно остановился на склонившемся над тарелкой Поттере. Сердце заныло ещё мучительней. Спрятать, обезопасить обоих! Они совсем ещё дети! Их мир должен быть светлым и безоблачным, тёплым и радостным…

Блики свечей в стёклах очков заставили Северуса вздрогнуть. Мальчишка, словно почувствовав его взгляд, поднял глаза и сейчас вопросительно и немного удивлённо смотрел прямо на него.

Снейп медленно выдохнул, сунул письмо Нарциссы в карман, промокнул губы салфеткой и поднялся из-за стола. Аппетит пропал.

Заглянув к себе, он схватил тёплую мантию и, бросив Блэку: «Раньше десяти не уходи», вылетел из апартаментов. Он очень надеялся, что таинственные свидания Бродяги, на которые тот всеми правдами и неправдами срывается каждый вечер и несомненно помчится сегодня, не помешают Блохастому подежурить до указанного часа — всё же завершающийся эструс Поттера ещё вполне мог преподнести неприятные сюрпризы, и Снейп очень не хотел оставлять мальчишку без контроля.  
  
Двадцать минут спустя он вошёл в огромный холл Малфой-Мэнора.

— Северус…

Спустившаяся ему навстречу Нарцисса была бледна и чем-то сильно встревожена. Быстро преодолев разделяющее их расстояние, она судорожно сжала его пальцы:

— Это правда? Ты действительно скрывал от него информацию о Поттере? — едва слышно выдохнула Нарцисса, и Снейп вздрогнул.

Его тело против воли окаменело, а челюсти свело судорогой:

— Откуда?.. — едва слышно процедил он.

Дамблдор предупреждал! Старик всё всегда знает наперёд, а он не прислушался, не поверил! Он подставил всех!..

— Забини. Мне сегодня сказала Забини, — Нарцисса слегка дрожала. — Она встречалась вчера с Финниган и Паркинсон. Северус, Шеймус Финниган написал в письме, адресованном крёстному, но каким-то образом попавшем в руки его матери-сплетнице, что блокировкой Гарри Поттера занимаешься ты. Это правда, Северус? Ты всё это время блокировал мальчишку и?..

— Нарцисса, — Снейп сглотнул и отвернулся. — Он уже знает?

Она отрицательно качнула белокурой головой и умоляюще заглянула ему в глаза:

— Сейчас, Северус! Отправляйся к нему сейчас же и сообщи! Паркинсон сама не решилась с ним встречаться, она отправила сову к мужу. Тот в Албании по заданию Лорда… Люциус пытается перехватить птицу… Если он не успеет, Паркинсон будет здесь с этой новостью через пару дней. А если успеет, Лорду станет известна твоя ложь чуть позже. Но известна станет! О чём ты думал, Северус?

— О Поттере, Нарцисса, — хрипло выдохнул Снейп. — Я думал о Гарри Поттере.

— Он всё равно узнает. Рано или поздно. Слишком много людей уже знают об этом… Пожалуйста, Северус! Ради Драко, ради нас! Пусть он узнает от тебя!

Он вновь взглянул на неё. В голубых глазах дрожали слёзы. Она боялась за него, боялась за сына, за мужа, наверное, за себя… И никто, кроме Северуса Снейпа, не боялся за мальчишку Поттера.

Он понимал, что Нарцисса, практически дословно повторяя фразы Дамблдора, была права. У него не осталось иного выхода, он должен дать Лорду эту информацию… В конце концов, информация о Поттере — это не сам Поттер…

Выпустив пальцы Нарциссы, Северус коротко кивнул и быстро направился к лестнице.

Волдеморт стоял у камина, рядом с которым огромными кольцами свернулась Нагайна, и хмуро смотрел на красные всполохи.

— Мой Лорд, — выдавил Северус, шагнув через порог, и чудовище, не отрывая взгляда от пламени, едва заметно разрешающе повело костлявыми пальцами.

Снейп вошёл и, сделав несколько шагов, опустился на колено.

— Я не звал тебя, Северус, — несколько секунд спустя, наконец, просипел Волдеморт. — Что привело тебя в мою скромную обитель?

Снейп сжал кулаки.

— Я слышал, Фениксовцы напали на наших… — произнёс он, стараясь говорить ровно.

Это было рискованно, но раз уж он здесь, он должен был вынести максимум из этой встречи.

Волна тёмного раздражения окатила его, всколыхнула пламя в камине и разбудила недовольно зашипевшую Нагайну.

— Тебя это не касается, — процедил Лорд и наконец обернулся. — Твоё дело — мальчишка.

Что ж, значит, их вылазка действительно была успешной, раз упоминание о ней вызывает такой ощутимый всплеск гнева. Значит, найти место для бойни Лорду отнюдь не просто. Значит, уничтоженные беты — невосполнимая потеря для него…

— Да, мой Лорд, — Северус склонил голову, чувствуя, как тело охватывает слабость — раздражённый Лорд выпустил из-под контроля голод. — Я лишь… Мой Лорд, я пришёл с хорошей вестью…

Волдеморт на мгновение замер, а Северус опустил ресницы. Момент истины. Он должен это сделать. Должен…

Тёмная магия Лорда нервно подрагивала, заставляя дрожать в унисон более слабую энергию Снейпа, и это мешало не только говорить, это мешало дышать.

— Слушаю! — нетерпеливо рявкнул Волдеморт.

— Поттер… — Северус не мог открыть глаза, не мог поднять голову, не мог говорить вслух, едва шевеля губами.

— Что «Поттер»? — Лорд быстро подошёл и схватил его за подбородок. — Что? Говори!

— Потёк… — прошелестел Северус и почувствовал, как останавливается в груди сердце — предал, он опять предал мальчика, предал Лили…

— Когда? — Лорд не выказал и намёка на радость, вместо этого внимательно всматриваясь неживыми, красными глазами в бледное лицо Снейпа.

— Две недели назад.

— И когда же ты об этом узнал? — Лорд впивался острыми длинными когтями в подбородок Северуса, прорывая кожу.

— Две недели назад, — прохрипел Снейп.

— Ты лгал мне?

— Да…

— Зачем?

Снейп заставил себя открыть глаза и взглянуть на него.

— Дамблдор, — просипел он, готовясь к легилименции. — Дамблдор слишком сильно хотел, чтобы эта информация дошла до вас, мой Лорд. Он что-то задумал. Я… Мой Лорд, я взял на себя смелость…

— Ты зря это сделал, Северус, — неожиданно мягко произнёс Лорд и, наконец, отпустил его. — Смелость — это не твоё…

Он вывалился из камина в собственных апартаментах в половине пятого утра. Сил подняться не было совсем, но он знал, что, если отключится на ледяном полу, то ослабленному пытками организму обеспечены все возможные и невозможные воспалительные процессы. Поэтому Северус около получаса пытался доползти до кресла, проклиная себя за то, что не оставил Блэка ещё на одну ночь…

— Эка тебя приложило, Нюнчик, — вдруг раздался со стороны спальни сонный голос Блохастого, за которым последовали не слишком торопливые шаги, и Снейп наконец увидел присевшего рядом на корточки, очень сонного Блэка. — Вот ты мазохист чёртов… А если бы я не проснулся? — Бродяга, кряхтя, перевернул его на спину, посадил, привалив к креслу и, перекинув безвольную руку себе через плечо, поднял. — А если бы я ушёл, как мы договаривались, Снейп? Ты бы тут загнулся, мать твою!

Северус криво ухмыльнулся окровавленными губами.

— Твоя мечта сбылась бы, Блэк, — прохрипел он.

— Какая мечта, идиот? — Блохастый усадил его в кресло и, призвав из сейфа бутылку, от невостребованности уже начавшую покрываться пылью, плеснул немного огневиски в стакан, добытый таким же нехитрым образом: — Пей.

— Мечта станцевать на моих похоронах, — пробормотал Северус и послушно сделал несколько глотков, совершенно не чувствуя обжигающего вкуса.

— У меня теперь другая мечта, Снейп, — сердито буркнул Блэк, допил и, поставив пустой стакан на стол, почесал затылок. — Ладно… Давай-ка в ванну и спать… Ноги переставлять сможешь?

— Если поддержишь…

Блэк матерился, помогая ему добраться до ванны, сыпал проклятиями, раздевая его, негромко плевался витиеватыми ругательствами, смывая с него кровь…

— За что хоть мы страдаем? — сердито проворчал Бродяга, втирая экстракт бадьяна в многочисленные раны на обнажённом, сведённом от боли судорогой теле Снейпа.

— Мы?.. — выдавил Северус и с громким шипением втянул воздух сквозь сжатые зубы.

— Думаешь, я кайфую, второй час лапая голого альфу? — огрызнулся Блэк. — Чем ты его так достал?

Снейп закрыл глаза. Он не мог рассказать Бродяге, что выдал его крестника.

Несколько часов подряд в перемежающихся легилименцией пытках он удерживал барьеры на воспоминаниях о Блэке и Эйвери, о спасении омег, о Драко, о Тео Нотте…

— Он тебя не убил, — шептала одними губами Нарцисса, когда Лорд позволял ей напоить его в короткие передышки. — Он тебя не убил…

И Снейп понимал, о чём она. Волдеморт поверил ему. Поверил, что Северус скрыл информацию именно из-за отчаянной жажды Дамблдора срочно донести её до Лорда и спровоцировать того на активные действия. Монстр срывал злобу на Снейпе, но далеко не в полную силу. Это давало шанс, нужно было только продержаться, не оступиться, не потерять от боли контроль над собственным сознанием, позволить Волдеморту видеть только то, что тот должен был увидеть.

И Снейп удерживал барьеры, вновь и вновь создавая для атак легилименции новые воспоминания, убеждая Лорда в опасности встречи с Поттером без тех знаний, что скрывало пророчество… Снейп поставил для себя единственную возможную сейчас цель — выиграть время — и достиг её…

— Главное, что он не достал меня, Блэк, — просипел Северус, наконец, проваливаясь в беспамятство.


	12. Ощущения реальные и обманчивые

— Ну давай, Малфой, колись! Кто она? — Блейз в очередной раз пихнул его плечом в плечо. — Не вынуждай друзей устраивать за тобой слежку.

Драко закатил глаза.

— Забини, отвали! У тебя больше забот нет?

— Все мои заботы меркнут перед тем, что ты, друг мой, с кем-то загулял…

— Всё, Забини, заткнись, — они уже подходили к кабинету зельеварения, и Драко боялся, что пропустивший завтрак Северус давно находится здесь, а объясняться с крёстным по поводу своих «загулов» ему совершенно не хотелось.

Вчера он вернулся в спальню около часа ночи. Припухшие от поцелуев губы временами против воли расплывались в мечтательной улыбке, перед мысленным взором мелькали то добрый, лучистый прищур серых глаз Сириуса, то его ласковая и немного ироничная улыбка, а в ушах всё ещё звучали негромкий смех и голос с лёгкой хрипотцой. Драко не раздеваясь упал на постель и слепо уставился в темноту полога над кроватью. Таким счастливым он ещё никогда не был. Небо вдруг стало выше, солнце — ярче, звёзды — ближе, воздух — чище, снег — искристей и белее… Он чувствовал себя слепцом, которому вернули зрение, он чувствовал себя птицей, впервые расправившей в полёте крылья.

Где-то в глубине души Драко знал, что это ощущение всеобъемлющего счастья обманчиво, что в действительности он сейчас балансирует на тонком иллюзорном канате над очень реальной пропастью и рано или поздно сорвётся вниз, а, может быть, и вовсе давно уже летит на острые скалы, но ещё не замечает этого. Он никогда не был глупцом и прекрасно понимал, что его отношения с Сириусом неприемлемы, противоестественны со всех точек зрения; что, узнай о них крёстный или отец, Блэка ждала бы Авада, а самого Драко, как минимум, хорошая порка и домашний арест до совершеннолетия…

Но сейчас Малфой не хотел думать об этом. Сейчас ему хотелось вспоминать горячие поцелуи Сириуса и мечтать о Рождестве. Блэк сегодня пообещал, что в Рождественскую ночь он обязательно будет рядом…

— Как её зовут, Малфой? — шёпот Забини с соседней кровати заставил Драко подскочить на постели.

Друзья, все, кроме мерно похрапывающего Крэбба, смотрели на него в ожидании ответа. Малфой нахмурился.

— Давно ли я должен перед вами отчитываться?

— С тех самых пор, как шляпа распределила нас на один факультет, — в тон ему откликнулся Нотт. — Если тебя поймают, неприятности будут у всех!

Драко только фыркнул. Думать об ответственности перед факультетом ему сейчас тоже не хотелось. Он поднялся и, не произнося ни слова, начал раздеваться, делая вид, что не замечает буравящих его взглядов Забини, Нотта и Гойла.

— Малфой, ну чего ты, как неродной! — не выдержал Блейз, когда Драко наконец забрался в постель. — Тебе же самому хочется рассказать! Ну не томи!

Хотелось. Драко действительно очень хотелось поделиться с друзьями, даже, наверное, похвастаться… Но он не мог.

— Отвали, Забини, — буркнул Малфой. — Не буду я вам ничего рассказывать.

— Только ждали зря, лучше бы спать лёг, — недовольно проворчал тут же сдавшийся Гойл и перевернулся на другой бок.

Нотт ещё несколько секунд молча испепелял Драко сердитым взглядом, ясно давая понять, что ему в принципе плевать, с кем тот встречается — ночные вылазки друга его не устраивают сами по себе. Но Малфой разорвал зрительный контакт и опустил полог, в свою очередь, ставя товарищей перед фактом, что разговор окончен.

Однако утром Блейз снова пристал с расспросами, причём так настойчиво, что уже за завтраком вся старшая половина факультета активно гадала, с кем встречается Драко Малфой.

— Ну с какого хоть курса? — не унимался Забини.

Драко тихо зарычал и остановился перед входом в класс:

— Ты достал!..

— Вы ещё подеритесь, — втиснулся между ними Нотт. — Забини, реально, отвали!

— Да, гриндилоу вас раздери! — притворно возмутился Блейз. — Я ж умру от любопытства, кто ему вчера так губы отсосал!

Драко вспыхнул и безотчётно потянулся пальцами ко рту, но в это мгновение его зло толкнула в спину проходящая мимо Паркинсон, и он, опомнившись, отдёрнул руку.

— Забини, ты дебил? — тем временем шипел на Блейза Тео. — Ты ещё со Снейпом этот вопрос обсуди!

Он двинул растерявшегося Забини локтем в бок и вошёл в класс.

— А… — озадаченно пробормотал Блейз, проводив его взглядом и обернувшись к хмуро смотрящему на него Драко. — Так я же тихо…

— Перейди в режим полного молчания, — бросил Малфой и последовал за Ноттом.

Северуса в классе не оказалось, и Драко облегчённо вздохнул — было время успокоиться и вернуть себе самообладание. Забини, осознавший, что перегнул палку, активно пытался разрядить обстановку, и, когда прозвенел звонок, Малфой уже смеялся над одной из его шуток.

Но скрип открывшейся двери, мгновенно повергший класс в тишину, разом оборвал всё веселье. Оба факультета поднялись, приветствуя вошедшего, а Драко почувствовал, как сердце в груди на миг замерло, а потом бешено заколотило в ребра, словно желая вырваться наружу. Каждой клеточкой своего тела Малфой ощущал сейчас знакомую тьму — ауру Сириуса Блэка.

«Что он творит? Зачем он здесь? Его поймают!..» — десятки полных паники мыслей пронеслись в голове Драко, пока он оборачивался к вошедшему альфе, и вмиг оборвались, когда взгляд его упёрся в лицо крёстного. Несколько секунд Драко соображал, что происходит. Он даже растерянно оглянулся на Поттера — очкарик хмурился, словно тоже чувствуя неладное, но не понимая собственных ощущений.

— Доброе утро, леди и джентльмены, — голос Северуса заставил Малфоя вновь взглянуть на альфу, который, как он уже понял, находился под обороткой. — Сегодня у нас самостоятельная работа. Открываем учебники…

Драко, словно завороженный, следил за Блэком, старательно, но безуспешно пытающимся придать своему тону фирменные снейповские нотки, и взгляд чёрных глаз Северуса наконец обратился на него, а губы крёстного едва заметно дрогнули в ласковой улыбке.

— У вас есть вопросы… мистер Малфой? — совершенно по-блэковски промурлыкал «декан Слизерина», и Драко, на миг растерявшись, отрицательно мотнул головой.

Он едва досидел до конца урока, терзаемый полнейшим непониманием происходящего, десятками пугающих догадок и тревогой за крёстного. Не меньше был встревожен и Поттер — Драко несколько раз оборачивался, чувствуя на себе пристальный взгляд со стороны гриффиндорских столов. Но когда за пятнадцать минут до окончания урока от очкарика прилетела записка, Малфой, прочитав её, развернулся к нему с совершенно ошарашенным видом.

 _«Малфой, это не Снейп!»_ — вещал огрызок тетрадного листа корявым почерком Поттера.

Драко поражённо смотрел на гриффиндорца, осознав вдруг, что, в отличие от него, тот своего Блэка не признал, определив только, что перед ним не Снейп. Почему?..

Впрочем, глупый вопрос. Поттер же идиот, каких мало! Малфой качнул головой и, взяв перо, вывел на том же бумажном огрызке: _«Я заметил, Поттер. Твой крёстный хреново играет»_.

На его плечо мягко легла тёплая ладонь, и Драко вздрогнул.

— Мистер Малфой, мистер Поттер… — лже-Снейп вытащил пресловутую записку из пальцев Драко, и заметивший это очкарик отчётливо побледнел. — Останьтесь-ка после урока, господа.

Когда из класса наконец вышли все, кроме Малфоя и напряжённого, словно чующий опасность книззл, Поттера, Сириус лёгким взмахом пальцев захлопнул дверь, одними губами шепнул запирающее и, взглянув на них, довольно улыбнулся:

— Узнали, значит… Чем же я себя выдал?

Поттер открыл было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но Драко его опередил:

— Крёстный никогда не разваливается так на стуле… Что с ним? Почему ты… Мистер Блэк, почему вы здесь?

Поттер удивлённо хлопнул ресницами и вытаращился на своего видоизменённого крёстного, кажется, наконец начав понимать, кто перед ним:

— Си… Ты… Что случилось?

— Ничего страшного не случилось, — беспечно отмахнулся Сириус, этим жестом тут же вызвав у Драко чудовищный диссонанс с внешностью крёстного. — Снейп приболел немного и попросил его заменить. У вас же тут эта грымза в розовом житья никому не даёт, всех отчислить да уволить норовит. Пришлось прикрывать вашего милейшего учителя, — он ухмыльнулся: — Как я справился?

— Отвратительно, — честно буркнул Драко. — Самостоятельная работа не означает, что нельзя задавать вопросов…

— Я к котлу почти двадцать лет не подходил, — фыркнул Блэк. — Поверь, мелкий, Снейп, не отвечающий на вопросы, гораздо правдоподобнее, чем Снейп, несущий полнейшую чушь.

Губы Драко сами собой расплылись в улыбке. С этим утверждением сложно было не согласиться.

— А чем он заболел? — подал голос пришедший наконец в себя Поттер и почему-то, слегка покраснев, начал заикаться: — Ну… т-то есть… Ты… Ты долго ещё б-будешь… Тебе нельзя…

Сириус усмехнулся и ласково взъерошил его чёлку, отчего Драко вдруг сильно захотелось сделать этим двоим больно: Поттеру врезать, а Блэка со всей силы укусить.

— Не волнуйся, малыш. Думаю, сегодня отлежится, и завтра я уже не буду рассекать в его непрезентабельной шкуре.

— Мистер Блэк, — угрожающе зашипел Драко.

Он терпеть не мог, когда Сириус задевал его крёстного, хотя и понимал, что чаще всего тот язвил насчёт Северуса совершенно беззлобно, скорее по старой привычке. Но, тем не менее, каждый раз почему-то было обидно.

— Всё-всё, мистер Малфой, больше не буду, — Блэк тут же примирительно поднял руки.

— А можно?.. — Поттер казался каким-то потерянным и слегка смущённым. — Я зайду сегодня, можно?

Сириус с видимым трудом оторвал взгляд от немного шелушащихся после ночных поцелуев губ Драко и, посмотрев на крестника, нахмурился:

— Плохо себя чувствуешь?

Поттер предсказуемо вспыхнул:

— Нормально. Просто… — но в следующее мгновение вдруг вскинулся: — А тебе обязательно при посторонних задавать эти вопросы?

— Ой, Потти, перестань! — фыркнул Драко, видя, как удивлённо вытягивается маска Северуса на лице Блэка. — Тебя же не при Грейнджер спросили. Нашёл причину…

— Малфой, я не с тобой разговариваю!

— Так, мелкие, а ну успокоились оба! — низко рыкнул Сириус, и Драко почувствовал, как тут же отчаянно захотелось, виновато втянув голову в плечи, покрепче прижаться к его груди.

А вот на Поттера рык крёстного, кажется, подействовал совершенно иначе, потому что он только раздражённо буркнул, что ему пора и, схватив сумку, шагнул к двери. Сириус на миг замер, глядя в удаляющуюся спину, но потом молча разблокировал дверь… И слегка вздрогнул, когда очкарик, выйдя из класса, со всего маха этой дверью хлопнул.

Драко страшно подмывало съязвить по поводу воспитания Поттера, но он промолчал, вовремя вспомнив, что воспитывать того было некому.

— Тебе тоже, наверное, нужно идти, — негромко произнёс, кажется, слегка расстроенный поведением Поттера Сириус. — Что у вас сейчас?

— Травология, — пробормотал Драко, безотчётно закрывая глаза — магия Блэка привычно ластилась к нему, и Малфоя немного смущали эти невесомые нежности в совокупности с внешностью стоящего перед ним альфы.

На несколько секунд оба замолчали, просто наслаждаясь близостью…

— Как же поцеловать хочется, — наконец, нарушая тишину, едва слышно прошептал Сириус, и губ Драко коснулись подушечки его пальцев.

Малфой вздрогнул и, распахнув глаза, испугано отшатнулся:

— Вот только не в этом облике!

Блэк на мгновение растерянно застыл, но тут же негромко рассмеялся и ласково потрепал его по волосам:

— Ладно, мелкий, я потерплю до вечера… Беги. В десять буду ждать…

  
Однако встретились они снова немного раньше, чем предполагал Сириус. Мысли о крёстном не отпускали Драко, и после ужина он решил заглянуть в покои Снейпа, дабы проверить, как тот себя чувствует. Да и вообще, неплохо было бы узнать, что за недуг подкосил человека, до сих пор ни разу не пропустившего ни одного рабочего дня по причине болезни.

Прошептав пароль, Малфой вошёл в апартаменты крёстного и практически сразу услышал из-за двери спальни тихий стон Северуса и витиеватые ругательства Блэка. Он неслышно подошёл и, заглянув внутрь, поражённо замер.

Снейп лежал на кровати полностью обнажённый, только местами на истерзанном теле темнели пропитанные кровью повязки — видимо, перевязаны были самые серьёзные раны, и с одной из них Сириус за миг до появления Малфоя пытался снять бинты.

Только сейчас Драко вспомнил, что вчера за ужином видел, как сова от мамы, принесшая ему небольшую коробочку с шоколадом, бросила какой-то конверт и крёстному… И, кажется, тот покинул Большой зал практически сразу после этого… Вызов к Лорду?.. Но почему не метка? Мама просила о помощи?..

Блэк почти мгновенно заметил появившегося в дверях гостя и тут же, бросив в тазик с водой окровавленную тряпку, которой пытался размочить повязку, натянул на Северуса простыню, прикрывая наготу.

— Мелкий, тебя стучать не учили? — он явно был недоволен несвоевременным появлением Малфоя.

Драко растерянно перевёл на него взгляд и почувствовал, как против воли начинают дрожать губы.

— Драко, не надо. Всё хорошо…

Хриплый голос Снейпа сделал только хуже. Малфой бросился к кровати и, упав рядом с ней на колени, уткнулся лбом в ладонь крёстного:

— Мама с папой… Они?..

— Живы и здоровы. Всё хорошо, Драко, — прошептал Северус, ласково поглаживая его по щеке большим пальцем. — И мне гораздо лучше… Не плачь, не надо.

Драко прерывисто вздохнул и, отстранившись, быстро вытер ладонями действительно намокшие уже ресницы.

— Прости… Прости, я не буду… Я просто… Надо… — он взглянул на пропитанные кровью повязки на груди Северуса. — Надо мадам Помфри позвать…

— Нет, — в один голос перебили его мужчины, и крёстный тут же чуть мягче добавил: — Помфри здесь нечего делать, Драко. У меня есть все необходимые зелья, они просто пока не срабатывают…

— Почему? — испуганно выдохнул Малфой, чувствуя в безобидном «просто пока не срабатывают» явную угрозу.

Альфы переглянулись.

— Ему нужно отлежаться, набраться сил, и всё заживет, — негромко заговорил Сириус.

— Он весь день лежал, — сердито буркнул Драко. — Что это за раны? Ты же альфа, крёстный, на тебе даже без зелий всё должно заживать очень быстро!

Он переводил встревоженный взгляд со Снейпа на Блэка и обратно, а те молча смотрели друг другу в глаза и, казалось, общались с помощью легилименции.

— Драко, ступай, — несколько секунд спустя, слегка вздрогнув, словно вынырнув из задумчивости, вновь взглянул на крестника Северус. — У тебя, наверно, есть не сделанные ещё задания. Ступай.

— Но…

Малфой не договорил. Пальцы Блэка тронули его плечо, и когда он поднял глаза, Сириус молча кивнул на дверь. Желание спорить пропало мгновенно. Драко тяжело вздохнул, быстро прижался губами к безвольной ладони крёстного и, поднявшись, поплёлся к выходу.

***

Как только мальчишка хлопнул входной дверью, Блэк перевёл тяжёлый взгляд на Снейпа.

— Если об этом узнает Амбридж, у неё будет повод меня уволить, — пробормотал тот, устало опуская ресницы.

— Если мы этого не сделаем, ей некого будет увольнять, — буркнул Сириус и достал из тумбочки флакон с оборотным. — В тебе скоро ни крови на эрекцию не останется, ни сил на узел, и тогда — пиши пропало.

Снейп смотрел, как Блэк вновь принимает его облик для связи через камин, и молчал, соглашаясь с доводами.

— Пожелания? — хмыкнул Сириус, когда трансформация завершилась.

Снейп презрительно скривил губы:

— Если хочешь, чтобы тебя приняли за меня, попроси того, кому нужнее.

Блэк, уже направившись к двери, удивлённо обернулся:

— С подобными запросами ты рискуешь однажды получить какого-нибудь Дамблдора, — усмехнулся он.

— Такие, как Дамблдор, в нас уже не нуждаются… — слегка улыбнулся Снейп и напомнил: — Не занимай камин надолго.

— Знаю я, знаю, — отмахнулся Сириус и вышел.

С обменником он договорился довольно быстро. Хозяйка немного удивилась желанию Снейпа пригласить омегу к себе, но возражать не стала, видимо, Нюниус был в этом заведении на хорошем счету. Приняв заказ, женщина попросила открыть камин на вход через десять минут и, пожелав благотворного взаимодействия, исчезла.

Присланный ею точно в назначенное время омега был молод, смазлив и пульсировал светом так мощно, что Блэк даже засомневался, справится ли Снейп с ним в одиночку.

Парень немного опасливо озирался по сторонам, смущённо прижимая к себе ворох одежды, и неловко переступал с ноги на ногу, пытаясь унять мучительный зуд в анусе. На нём были только длинный халат обменника и некое подобие мягких тапок — вещи, выдаваемые омегам после необходимых подготовительных процедур — но свою одежду омега взял с собой, видимо, надеясь, что возвращаться туда сегодня уже не придётся.

Блэк быстро вернул обратно блокировку камина и улыбнулся кусающему губы светлому:

— Привет. Я Сириус, а ты?

— Итан, — откликнулся омега, наконец позволив себе взглянуть на него. — Здесь?

Блэк шагнул к нему, выпуская раскрепощающий поток, и отрицательно качнул головой:

— Нет, конечно. Он в спальне.

— Он? — парень негромко застонал, когда тьма Сириуса коснулась его, но сейчас, вновь попытался сконцентрироваться на разговоре. — Я думал, ты…

— Моему… другу нужна твоя помощь, — мягко улыбнулся Блэк. — Пойдём…

Парень смотрел на него непонимающе, но это не помешало ему послушно шагнуть следом. Открыв перед омегой дверь спальни, Сириус пропустил его внутрь и подмигнул Снейпу:

— Тебя явно любят в этом обменнике, смотри, какое чудо прислали.

— О Мерлин, — едва слышно пробормотало «чудо», рассматривая лежащего на кровати израненного, обессилившего альфу.

— Нет, Итан, его Северусом кличут, — усмехнулся Блэк. — Это он просто сейчас так паршиво выглядит…

— А ты? — омега перевёл на него растерянный взгляд. — Вы… братья? Или?..

— Оборотка, — с готовностью пояснил Сириус. — Мне бы тебя «на дом» не выдали…

— Хватит! — хрипло перебил его Снейп, предотвращая опасную откровенность. — Помоги парню расслабиться и исчезни… Пожалуйста.

Итан вздрогнул, словно приходя в себя, и заозирался в поисках места, куда можно было положить вещи. Сириус отобрал у него одежду, свалил её на стуле и, окатив омежку ещё одной волной возбуждающей тьмы, развязал на нём халат:

— Контрацептив?

— Да… В кармане… — голос Итана осип, но он даже не попытался прокашляться, полностью поглощённый случайными прикосновениями пальцев Блэка к своей обнажённой коже.

Сириус отбросил в сторону халат и, подтолкнув совершенно голого парня к кровати, скомандовал:

— Кверху дырочкой, чудо.

Наблюдающий за ними Снейп неприязненно поморщился, но промолчал, а омежка, предсказуемо вспыхнув, с не менее предсказуемым послушанием встал на четвереньки, выставив напоказ аккуратную округлую задницу. Блэк достал и распечатал противозачаточную суппозиторию и, присев рядом, уверенным движением ввёл её в пульсирующий и горячий от возбуждения задний проход парня, потом аккуратно надел ему на яички найденный в том же кармане кожаный ремешок и, убедившись, что дальше здесь справятся без него, молча вышел, прикрыв за собой дверь.

Подкинув в камин дров, Сириус устало опустился в кресло и задумался.

Когда сегодня под утро он нашел Нюниуса на полу у камина, неспособного и руки поднять самостоятельно, они оба были уверенны, что причина такой чудовищной слабости в перенесённых Снейпом пытках и в банальной усталости. Однако к вечеру стало ясно — дело не в усталости, а в серьёзном магическом истощении. Видимо, во время пыток Снейп не замечал, как Волдеморт вытягивает из него силы… Змеерылая мразь! Во что же он мутировал?

Ни один альфа не был способен тянуть энергию извне всей поверхностью тела. Для этих целей эволюция отвела тёмным один единственный орган — член. Причём «насос» начинал работать только после эякуляции и прекращал откачку с получением альфой определённой дозы света. Узел из концентрированной тьмы разбавлялся светлой энергией и постепенно растворялся в ней, тем самым снижая давление на зоны, вызывающие множественные анальные разрядки омеги, а значит, и прекращая выбросы свободной для откачки энергии светлого.

Всё было идеально продумано самой природой. Механизм, функционирующий веками! Тьма — так называемая «внешняя», мужская энергия — свободно выпускалась вовне любой точкой тела тёмного и в любом количестве. Но до сих пор альфы были защищены от принудительной и критической потери сил. Омеги не нуждались во тьме и не обладали механизмом её откачки. Тёмная магия использовалась только самими альфами, в том числе и в стимуляции омег, как часть процесса получения омежьей энергии. Светлая же магия — «внутренняя» или женская — была доступна для откачки единственным способом — через стимуляцию анального оргазма омеги, но и тут были ограничения: ни один альфа физически не мог осушить светлого полностью, даже если бы сумел перешагнуть через психологические барьеры собственной сущности и научился убивать светлых. Осушить омегу не позволял сам механизм откачки. Время, необходимое альфе для усвоения одной порции света и возврата способности образовывать узел, давало возможность светлому восстановить силы даже при откачке вне эструса…

Волдеморт сейчас нарушал все законы природы, нарушал устоявшееся тысячелетиями магическое равновесие! Этот монстр не должен был существовать! Только вот, как его уничтожить?..

От невесёлых мыслей Сириуса отвлёк негромкий стук в дверь. Блэк вздохнул и поднялся с кресла, готовясь к тому, что вполне может встретить на пороге вездесущую Амбридж.

Однако перед ним стоял Гарри. Мальчишка, кажется, был серьёзно удивлён, увидев его, но причины своего недоумения озвучил, только войдя внутрь:

— Почему ты опять под обороткой? — он опустил сумку в кресло и бросил взгляд на дверь в спальню. — Ему не лучше? Что с ним вообще?

— А как ты узнал, что это я, а не Ню… не Снейп? — в свою очередь удивлённо воззрился на крестника Блэк, не глядя отлевитировав сумку на вешалку.

— Ты иначе… ощущаешься, — Гарри пожал плечами. — Я не знаю, как объяснить… Это тело тебе не подходит.

Сириус озадаченно хмыкнул. Раньше он не обращал внимания, что магический фон светлых отличается друг от друга, и только сейчас, увязнув по самую макушку в мелком Малфое, стал замечать, как сильно аура Драко отличается от ауры того же Гарри. Возможно, он и раньше мог бы различать омег таким образом, просто никогда не пытался, нужды не было… Значит, и для светлых альфы ощущаются по-разному? Интересно, кто-нибудь уже прокалывался из-за этого с обороткой?..

— Сириус, ты не ответил, — Гарри дёрнул его за рукав, привлекая к себе внимание. — Как профессор?

Сириус безотчётно посмотрел на дверь в спальню и слегка усмехнулся:

— Лечится. Завтра будет как новенький.

Мальчишка проследил за его взглядом:

— А можно… Мне можно его навестить?

Ответить Блэк не успел. Громкий стон Итана заставил Гарри вздрогнуть. Парень растерянно хлопнул ресницами, открыл рот, чтобы что-то спросить, но так и не издал ни звука, по-прежнему ошарашенно глядя на дверь и, кажется, медленно, но верно, осознавая, что за ней происходит.

— Как видишь, навещать его пока не стоит, — хмыкнул Сириус и бросил в сторону спальни пару заглушающих. — Чай будешь? Я как раз собирался свистнуть Добби…

— Что?.. — Гарри перевёл на него потерянный взгляд. — Чай?.. Нет… Нет, спасибо, Сириус. Я пойду.

Блэк озадаченно смотрел, как немного побледневший мальчишка пятится к выходу, на ходу призывая сумку. Вот же!.. Наверное, всё же омеги устроены как-то иначе. Вряд ли в пятнадцать лет их с Джеймсом мог смутить или напугать чей-то секс в соседней комнате. Скорее, вызвал бы интерес…

— Малыш, ты в порядке? — Сириус успел схватить крестника за запястье, когда тот уже почти выскочил в коридор.

— Да… Не говори ему, что я приходил, — быстро бросил Гарри и, вырвав руку, бегом бросился к ведущей наверх лестнице.

Блэк вздохнул, задумчиво взъерошил на затылке волосы и закрыл дверь. Ни черта он не понимал в этих светлых! Как было бы всё просто, вырасти Гарри альфой! Вот, что теперь с ним делать? Догнать и попытаться поговорить? Или лучше не трогать? Чего он испугался? Или это не испуг? А тогда что? Чёрт… Спросить бы Снейпа, тот всё же не первый год возится с подростками и с подростками-омегами в том числе. Он даже с Гарри управляется лучше, как ни гадко это признавать…

Пройдясь по комнате взад-вперёд, Сириус подошёл было к спальне, собираясь заглянуть внутрь и узнать, не освободился ли ненадолго Снейп, но в последний момент передумал и убрал пальцы с дверной ручки. Гарри — его крестник, нечего лишний раз привлекать Нюниуса! Он тяжело вздохнул, выглянул в пустой коридор, вернулся обратно, призвал из сейфа бутылку, покрутил её в пальцах, но, подумав о вечерней встрече с Драко, отправил алкоголь на место… И, вспомнив, что неспособному сейчас даже на устойчивый Люмос Снейпу может что-то понадобиться, снял со спальни заглушающие.

— Блэк, сука! — тут же прорвался слабый и хриплый, но очень злой окрик Снейпа, и Сириус поспешил к двери.

Явно ничего не соображающий сейчас Итан, откинувшись спиной на грудь лежащего под ним альфы, едва слышно скулил, царапая простыню и судорожно вздрагивая в накатывающих друг за другом волнах омежьего оргазма, а Снейп, одной рукой прижимая его к себе, второй пытался дотянуться до лежащей на тумбочке палочки, рыча сквозь зубы какие-то проклятия.

— Что? — Сириус шагнул за порог, и Снейп тут же обернулся к нему рассвирепевшим грифоном:

— Какого лешего, Блэк?! Почему я не могу докричаться до тебя?!

Сириус даже немного опешил:

— Снейп, угомонись, здесь я… Ты чего?..

— Что случилось? Он плохо себя чувствует? Какого хрена ты отпустил его в таком состоянии? — не обращая внимания на попытки Блэка вставить хоть слово, рычал Снейп.

Сириус не сразу понял, что он имел в виду Гарри, а когда понял, нахмурился и всё же перебил:

— В каком состоянии? Он услышал стоны и решил…

— Догони его, идиот! — Снейп даже привстал на локте. — Не просто же так он припёрся! У него что-то случилось… Найди его сейчас же, Блэк!

— Не ори, — буркнул Сириус, чувствуя, как тревога за Гарри захлёстывает его с новой силой. — Найду…

Он шагнул к кровати, тронул перетягивающий мошонку омеги ремешок, ослабляя его, переложил палочку Снейпа с тумбочки на соседнюю с её хозяином подушку и, схватив мантию-невидимку, вышел из спальни под громкие стоны излившегося наконец Итана и почти беззлобное рычание Нюниуса на тему умственных способностей «некоторых Блэков».

***

Гарри взлетел по лестнице с такой скоростью, будто за ним гналась толпа дементоров. Он торопился убраться побыстрее и подальше из-за какого-то иррационального страха увидеть того, чьи стоны только что слышал. Он не хотел знать, не хотел, не хотел…

Нырнув в одну из коридорных ниш, Поттер наконец остановился и ткнулся лбом в холодную шершавую стену. Мерлин, почему так щиплет глаза? Почему так трудно дышать, и в груди так больно? Откуда в нём эта обида, эта злость, это отчаяние?..

Гарри пытался восстановить дыхание и обдумать произошедшее… Ведь должны же быть какие-то объяснения его эмоциям! Он шёл проведать Снейпа, потому что очень благодарен ему за замену крёстного во время течки: за заботу, за терпение, за сдержанность и деликатность; потому что чувствовал себя обязанным профессору и, узнав о недомогании того, решил, что будет правильно…

— Ар-р-р, Поттер, что ты несёшь?! — едва слышно застонал Гарри и слегка стукнулся лбом о стену. — Ты хотел его видеть… Ты хотел, чтобы он улыбнулся тебе. Тебе нужно его одобрение!

Гарри вновь тихо застонал и скрипнул зубами. Он, как последний придурок, вот уже несколько дней исподтишка наблюдал за Малфоем: за тем, как тот держится, ест, ходит, говорит… Наблюдал и даже пытался его копировать. Потому что Снейп всегда был доволен этим белобрысым, а на него самого вечно смотрел с откровенным презрением или, что ещё хуже, как на пустое место. И, наверное, Гарри не было бы до этого дела… если бы не течка. Если бы там, в спальне декана Слизерина, он не ощутил вдруг на собственной шкуре, каково это — быть объектом внимания и заботы Северуса Снейпа. Там профессор интересовался им, его ощущениями, его мыслями и чувствами, там Гарри на несколько минут становился личностью, а не вечно шкодящим, надоедливым щенком… Там Поттер позволил себе признать, что его ненависть к Снейпу в действительности была простой детской обидой на пренебрежение со стороны человека, которого Гарри на самом деле глубоко уважал и чьё расположение очень хотел бы заслужить. И сейчас, когда течка завершилась, Поттер испугался, что вместе с ней закончатся и все те небольшие, но столь значимые для него изменения в их со Снейпом отношениях. Именно поэтому сейчас он робко и несмело пытался соответствовать, как ему казалось, представлениям профессора о хорошем воспитании и достойном мага поведении.

Ещё месяц назад Гарри и в голову бы не пришло навестить заболевшего декана Слизерина, причём не только и не столько из-за плохого к тому отношения, сколько из-за тотальной неуверенности в себе: кому нужны нелепые знаки внимания какого-то сироты? Но сегодня Поттер решился. Во-первых, новость о болезни Снейпа действительно его встревожила, он буквально кожей чувствовал, что с профессором случилось нечто очень нехорошее, и эти ощущения были сильнее его комплексов; а во-вторых… Во-вторых, своё неуместное, никому не нужное волнение за профессора он сейчас имел все шансы выдать за визит вежливости человека, знающего, что такое благодарность.

Подходя к знакомой двери, Гарри по привычке немного нервничал и неуверенно кусал губы, но всё равно очень надеялся, что Снейп будет рад ему, надеялся на сдержанную улыбку и, возможно, на несколько вопросов о самочувствии, о сегодняшней самостоятельной работе… Ведь что-то же так или иначе изменилось в их отношениях! Не могло не измениться! Может быть, он не стал профессору так же близок, как, например, Малфой, но и чужим больше не был! Гарри чувствовал это! Он сегодня даже понял, что в класс вошёл не Снейп. Он не узнал под обороткой Сириуса, но совершенно точно почувствовал, что внешность профессора скрывает совершенно другого мага. Странно, конечно, что Малфой, определил в «обманке» Бродягу, но это, наверное, потому, что у него течка была раньше… Он, наверное, чувствует острее…

Гарри ещё больше уверился в повышенной чувствительности белобрысого, когда дверь ему снова открыл лже-Снейп в исполнении Сириуса. Только твёрдая уверенность Гарри, что, кроме Бродяги, никого под личиной профессора быть не может, заставила его спокойно переступить порог. Он точно чувствовал Снейпа за дверью спальни, магия профессора ощущалась Гарри очень отчётливо, вызывая в мозгу объёмный и яркий зрительный образ… А Сириус… Не видя знакомого лица, Поттер его не узнавал… совсем. Если честно, он его даже не чувствовал… Может быть, просто не мог сконцентрироваться ни на чём, кроме мыслей о самочувствии Снейпа и о реакции того на незваного гостя?

Услышав из-за двери спальни чужие стоны, Гарри на мгновение растерялся и собирался было спросить, что там происходит, но мозг работал быстрее, чем открывался рот. И когда Поттер сообразил, что имел в виду Сириус под словом «лечится», ему вдруг стало нехорошо… Снейп был с омегой. С настоящим, взрослым омегой, способным дать альфе то, что тому нужно: секс, магию, наверное, даже любовь… С тем, кого он воспринимал, как равного и, конечно, ценил, уважал, не то что Поттера…

И вот сейчас Гарри стоял, прижавшись лбом к холодной, шершавой стене, осознавая то безотчётное, что родилось несколько минут назад под действием чужого стона и выгнало его из комнат Снейпа: ощущение собственной ничтожности, понимание, сколь незначительным было занимаемое им место в жизни профессора… Неинтересный, мелкий, безликий… Просто студент, которому требовалась помощь. Вся забота, всё неожиданно хорошее отношение были просто следствием чувства долга, результатом обязательств учителя перед учеником… А он-то размечтался, будто что-то изменилось. Ничего не изменилось! Он для Снейпа, как раньше, пустое место…

— Гарри? — удивлённый голос Чжоу заставил Поттера вздрогнуть всем телом и резко развернуться.

Девчонка стояла в двух шагах он него, непонимающе хлопая ресницами.

— Привет, — прохрипел Гарри, прокашлялся и отвёл взгляд, неловко переступив с ноги на ногу. — А ты что здесь?..

— Я? — она вновь моргнула. — Я из библиотеки иду… А ты?.. Что-то случилось?

— Н-нет… — Гарри отрицательно мотнул головой, благодаря Мерлина за скудное освещение коридора, которое — он надеялся — позволяло скрыть намокшие ресницы, и, понимая, что она ждёт объяснений, ляпнул первое, пришедшее на ум: — Я тут… Жду кое-кого…

— Кое-кого? — тихо повторила Чжоу, на миг замерла, словно осознавая услышанное, и наконец как-то совсем потерянно опустила глаза. — А… Ну, я тогда пойду… Пока.

В это мгновение в голове Гарри словно что-то щёлкнуло. Горечь и обида на Снейпа одномоментно превратились в злость. Какое, в конце концов, Поттеру дело до того, с кем делит постель профессор зельеварения? Никакого! Ему вообще плевать! Он знать не хочет ни о каких альфах и омегах и о том, что они делают друг с другом! Ему вообще девушки нравятся!..

— Подожди! — окликнул он уже повернувшуюся, чтобы уйти, Чжоу и шагнул следом: — Давай… Хочешь, я провожу тебя?

Девушка обернулась и недоверчиво уставилась на него:

— Но… Ты же кого-то ждал…

— А… — Гарри уже и забыл о своей маленькой лжи. — Он всё равно не пришёл…

— Он? — Чжоу заметно повеселела. — А я думала… Что у тебя свидание…

— Нет, — чуть быстрее, чем нужно, ответил Гарри и отвёл глаза, пряча мелькнувшую в них горечь: свидание сегодня было у Снейпа, настоящее, взрослое свидание. — Нет, я друга ждал… Пойдём?

— Пойдём, — улыбнулась она.

— Давай сумку, — предложил Поттер, и улыбка Чжоу стала ещё шире.

Проходя мимо соседней ниши, Гарри почувствовал лёгкое дуновение, словно кто-то отступил в тень, всколыхнув воздух, но ощущение оказалось обманчивым — рядом никого не было. Он забрал у девчонки сумку с учебниками и вместе с ней направился в сторону выхода к лестницам.


	13. Разговоры и недосказанности

Гарри выкинуло из сна… от резкого толчка в грудь, падения на что-то твёрдое, болезненного удара копчиком и возмущённого шипения Томаса:

— Куда прёшь, Поттер?!

Гарри распахнул глаза и тряхнул головой, пытаясь сообразить, что происходит. Он сидел на полу недалеко от кровати Финнигана, а Дин, словно стараясь закрыть собой ошарашенно выглядывающего у него из-за спины Шеймуса, сжимал кулаки и гневно раздувал ноздри.

— Я… Что случилось? — Поттер, растерянно оглядываясь по сторонам, поднялся на ноги.

Он не помнил, что ему снилось, и совершенно не понимал, как оказался вне собственной постели.

— Ты лунатишь, вот что! — шёпотом, но очень зло ответил Томас. — Пей уже какие-нибудь зелья на ночь, Поттер!

— Луначу? — Гарри поморщился, потерев ушибленный копчик. — Я что, хожу во сне?

— Дин, — едва слышно пробормотал Финниган.

— Не просто ходишь, ты в чужие кровати лезешь, — недовольно проворчал Томас и, кажется, немного успокоившись, вздохнул. — Гарри, пей зелья… А если бы ты с лестницы…

— Дин! — панические нотки в шёпоте Шеймуса заставили Томаса замолчать и обернуться. — Дин, я, кажется…

Губы Финнигана дрогнули, он бросил затравленный взгляд на Гарри, и тот прерывисто выдохнул — глаза Шеймуса переливались голубым пламенем.

— Твою ж мать… — простонал Дин, оглянулся на кровати крепко спящих Невилла и Рона и метнулся к тумбочке Финнигана: — Где у тебя всё? Не волнуйся, сейчас пойдём в Больничное крыло. Только без паники!

При тусклом свете Люмоса он несколько секунд рылся в тумбочке, чем-то негромко брякая, стуча, шурша, и наконец, достав упаковку гигиенических прокладок, обернулся к Гарри:

— У тебя остались зелья? Давай всё сюда.

Поттер растерянно мотнул головой, но тут же опомнился и кивнул:

— Да, я думал вернуть… — он поперхнулся именем профессора зельеварения, мгновенно вспомнив вечернее происшествие, отвернулся и шагнул к своей кровати, намереваясь достать припрятанный флакон.

— Вы чего повскакивали? — сонный голос Невилла заставил его вздрогнуть и резко обернуться.

Лонгботтом, приподнявшись на локте, тёр глаза и пытался проморгаться, чтобы рассмотреть происходящее в спальне.

— Ничего, Невилл, спи, — через несколько секунд полной тишины глухо откликнулся Дин. — Шеймус приболел. Мы справимся. Спи.

— М-м, — понимающе протянул Лонгботтом и, сев на постели, стал вслепую искать ногой обувь. — Надо его крёстному сообщить. Я пойду к Макгонагалл, а вы…

Гарри и Дин успели только ошарашенно переглянуться, а Финниган в ужасе закрыть ладонями лицо, когда Невилла перебило ворчание Рона:

— Вы с дуба рухнули? Три часа ночи!

— Мерлин… — едва слышно выдохнул Шеймус.

— Так, пойдём, — вновь быстрее других сориентировался Томас, сунув прокладки себе под резинку пижамных штанов, закрыл Финнигана от Уизли и мягко, но крепко сжал его запястье. — Пойдём… Всё хорошо.

Гарри, так и не достав свои запасы зелья, растерянно смотрел, как Томас быстро выводит из спальни втянувшего голову в плечи Шеймуса, как следом за ними с деловым видом выскальзывает отправившийся к декану Лонгботтом… И вздрогнул, когда в наступившей тишине вновь раздался озадаченный голос друга:

— Гарри, что случилось-то?

Поттер слегка качнул головой и, не глядя на Рона, вернулся в постель. Уизли что-то неразборчиво проворчал и обиженно засопел, но Гарри даже не обернулся. Сейчас он не мог разговаривать, не мог подбирать слова, не мог изображать, что ничего особенного не произошло… Слава Мерлину, Рон не стал настаивать на общении и всего через несколько минут, судя по ровному дыханию, уже уснул.

Зарывшийся в одеяло и тщетно пытающийся унять нервную дрожь Гарри слышал, как тихо скрипнула дверь, и вернувшийся Невилл кряхтя залез в кровать, поворочался, устраиваясь поудобней, и вскоре затих; слышал, как пришёл Дин, стараясь не шуметь, зачем-то осветил Люмосом постель Финнигана и, только после этого отправившись к себе, ещё около часа крутился и тяжело вздыхал…

В наступившей тишине, нарушаемой лишь невнятным бормотанием и похрюкиванием Невилла да скрипом кровати под ворочающимся во сне Роном, Поттер пролежал до самого утра, уставившись невидящим взглядом в одну точку, судорожно, до онемения в пальцах сжимая кулаки и панически боясь заснуть.

Когда забрезжил рассвет, Гарри уже с трудом держал глаза открытыми, но скрипнувшая вновь входная дверь вырвала его из цепких лап сна. Он обернулся. Шеймус, плотно укутанный тьмой, беззвучно прошмыгнул в комнату и, не зажигая Люмоса, быстро стал собирать вещи.

— Уходишь? — едва слышно спросил Гарри, и Финниган подпрыгнул на месте:

— Поттер! Я чуть не обделался… — сердито зашипел он, обернувшись. — Ты чего не спишь?

Гарри вздохнул, сел на постели и устало потёр виски:

— Не могу. Не спится. Тебя крёстный забирает?

Шеймус одновременно счастливо и немного смущённо улыбнулся:

— Да. Тут же примчался. Не представляю, как бы я без него… — он осёкся, видимо, вспомнив, что Гарри пришлось переживать течку без крёстного, и виновато отвёл взгляд: — Ой… Извини…

— Ничего, — тихо пробормотал Поттер.

Он давно простил Сириусу все его задержки и опоздания, но всё равно никак не мог отделаться от безотчётной, неосознанной зависти к ровесникам, про которых не забывают, к которым мчатся по первому зову… И Финниган, наверное, заметил, как по его лицу мелькнула тень этой зависти. Гарри стало неловко и даже стыдно, поэтому он поспешил перевести разговор на другую тему, учитывая, что крутящийся на языке вопрос был гораздо важнее его неидеальных отношений с Сириусом.

— Я хотел… Шеймус, когда Томас меня разбудил… что я делал?

Финниган замер, словно пытаясь понять, о чём он, но мгновение спустя тихо хихикнул:

— В постель ко мне лез, чего же ещё. Я сначала офигел, но потом понял, что ты спишь… А тут Томас… Прости его, он звереет, — Шеймус перевёл взгляд на кровать друга, и улыбка его стала грустной. — Даже из-за крёстного психует…

— Просто в постель лез? — Гарри сейчас волновало только одно, и разговаривать о переживаниях Дина ему не хотелось. — В смысле… Как к себе?

Финниган растерянно взглянул на него, явно не сразу поняв вопрос. Но сообразив, что Поттер вновь про обстоятельства своего пробуждения, пожал плечами, возвращаясь к сбору необходимых вещей.

— Ну да… вроде. А как куда ты ещё мог лезть? — он хмыкнул. — Хорошо ещё, что ты перепутал мою кровать со своей, а не окно с дверью в туалет. Такое тоже бывает, мама рассказывала, что…

Он что-то говорил, а Гарри, откинувшись на подушку, устало опустил веки. Может быть, он действительно всего лишь ходил во сне и перепутал кровати? Такое бывает. Тётя Петуния тоже рассказывала про какого-то соседа-лунатика. А то, что у Шеймуса течка началась, так это просто совпадение...

Немного успокоив себя подобными мыслями, Гарри наконец провалился в глубокий, крепкий сон.

За завтраком гриффиндорцы перетирали новость о внезапной болезни Финнигана, заставившей его родителей экстренно забрать парня домой. Рон с самого утра демонстративно дулся и не разговаривал ни с кем, кроме Гермионы, Томас мрачно жевал тост и испепелял слишком любопытных взглядом, Лонгботтом неуклюже пытался рассеять интерес ребят, бубня себе под нос что-то о ж _а_ ре и сильном кашле, начавшемся у Шеймуса ночью, а Гарри отмахивался от вопросов довольно быстро набившей оскомину фразой: «Заболел чем-то, я откуда знаю, я не колдомедик!».

Но вскоре Поттер и вовсе забыл о ночном происшествии, всё его внимание одномоментно сконцентрировалось на вошедшем в двери Большого зала Снейпе. Профессор выглядел уставшим, бледным, и, судя по дрожащей от напряжения тёмной ауре, явно испытывал боль при каждом движении. Однако кроме этих, заметных исключительно Гарри, нюансов, ничто не говорило о болезни, заставившей декана Слизерина пропустить целый рабочий день.

Направляясь к преподавательским столам, Снейп мимоходом коснулся кончиками пальцев плеча Малфоя, и тот, обернувшись, радостно заулыбался. Поттер исподлобья следил за этой идиллией, судорожно сжимая в руке ложку.

— Гарри, хватит! — Гермиона положила ладонь на его запястье, и он, вздрогнув, перевёл на неё взгляд. — Он не стоит такой ненависти. Они оба не стоят.

— Он его три недели заставлял таскаться в подземелья утром и вечером, — подал голос Рон. — И вчера опять прицепился. А ты говоришь…

— Мистер Поттер, — Снейп остановился напротив, и Гарри буквально кожей почувствовал, как колючий взгляд чёрных глаз впился в его лицо, — спуститесь ко мне после завтрака.

Гарри вспыхнул от накативших с новой силой обиды, ярости и, одновременно, стыда за подобную реакцию, открыл было рот, чтобы выплюнуть злую тираду о наличии у него других уроков и преподавателей, не позволяющих столько времени уделять зельеварению и подвалам… Но вместо этого сумел только опустить глаза и коротко кивнуть.

— Вот, опять… — тихо процедил рядом Рон, как только Снейп удалился на достаточное расстояние. — Что это было? И почему, чёрт возьми, Гарри стал вести себя с ним, как провинившаяся собачонка с хозяином? Ты не видишь, Гермиона? У него что-то происходит, и он скрывает это от нас! Он всегда скрывает!..

— Рон, прекрати! — шикнула на него подруга. — Нашёл время выяснять отношения!

— А у нас в другое время их выяснять не получается, — шёпотом вскинулся Уизли. — То уроки, то он у Снейпа. Я забыл, когда в последний раз слышал его голос! Он со мной вообще не разговаривает! Посмотри на него, сидит, как сердитый филин, сопит, но молчит! Всё время молчит!

Гарри оторвал взгляд от тарелки и понял, что на них заинтересованно пялятся несколько однокурсников.

— Заткнись, Рон, — тихо рыкнул он и поднялся.

— Гарри, ты куда? — Гермиона схватила его за рукав. — Ты же не поел толком.

— Аппетит пропал, — буркнул Поттер и, высвободив руку, быстро зашагал к выходу.

Самым гадким было понимание, что Уизли прав. Гарри действительно замкнулся в себе и отдалился от друзей. Именно с его подачи между ними закралось непонимание и недоверие, он виноват в обидах Рона, он виноват в грустных взглядах переживающей за него, но не желающей навязываться Гермионы…

Подходя к двери апартаментов Снейпа, Гарри принял решение, что сегодня же поговорит с друзьями. Он всё им расскажет… и будь что будет. В конце концов, когда-нибудь они всё равно узнают его постыдную тайну…

***

Под утро, провожая Итана, Северус чувствовал себя гадко, как никогда прежде. Ни разу с момента осознания себя альфой он не бывал груб с омегой. Властен, сдержан, даже холоден в тот страшный год, когда погибла Лили, но никогда груб. А сегодня…

Выкачанный и укутанный тьмой Блэка Итан выглядел совершенно раздавленным.

— Эй, малыш, ну хватит уже переживать, — мурлыкал Блохастый, принимающий состояние омеги за естественную апатию после откачки. — Когда же вы поймёте, что это вы нас имеете, а не мы вас…

— Блэк, проверь коридор, — буркнул Северус, понимая, что должен извиниться, но совершенно не желая делать это при Сириусе.

Тот фыркнул, пробубнив что-то о несвоевременности долгих прощаний, но всё же вышел, оставляя их наедине. Снейп дождался, когда дверь спальни закроется и взглянул на Итана:

— Извини…

— Ты поругался со своим омегой? — хмуро спросил парень, и Северус даже растерялся:

— Что?

— Ты ведёшь себя, как меченый, — пробормотал Итан. — Как меченый, который за что-то злится на своего омегу и срывается на других…

Северус несколько секунд растерянно смотрел на него, но потом отрицательно качнул головой:

— У меня нет омеги. Я просто не люблю ненужной близости… Извини.

— Да, я понял, тебе нужна только одна омежья дырка, — горько усмехнулся Итан и развернулся к двери: — Выздоравливай.

Снейп тяжело вздохнул, но останавливать парня не стал. Во-первых, любая попытка продолжить разговор вынудила бы его лицемерить и врать светлому, ведь, по сути, тот был прав: Снейпу не нужно было от него ничего, кроме ануса, наполненного энергией света, жизненно важной для истощённой ауры тёмного. А во-вторых, сейчас Северусу просто было не до Итана…

Все его мысли до сих пор занимал паршивец Поттер, сначала заставивший полумёртвого альфу рваться в погоню, а потом… Потом вернулся отправленный на поиски крестника Блэк и с отвратительно беззаботной улыбкой сообщил, что пацан ускакал на свидание с какой-то девчонкой…

Северус сам не понимал, почему эта новость вызвала в нём такую бурю эмоций. Ухмыляющемуся Блэку вдруг очень захотелось послать в спину хороший Круциатус, а Итана, постанывающего верхом на члене, не позволил снять с себя и отправить домой только достигший пика размеров и твёрдости узел. Снейпу ничего не оставалось, кроме как, закрыв глаза и сжав кулаки, постараться сосредоточиться на ощущениях в паху, переключиться на секс. Но, когда мурлычущий от удовольствия омежка попытался поцеловать лежащего под ним альфу, Северуса буквально передёрнуло от неприязни, и он грубо оттолкнул парня, рявкнув, что это лишнее. Замутнённый возбуждением рассудок Итана не позволил тому сразу сообразить, что к чему, поэтому несколько минут спустя омега снова полез целоваться… И Снейпа взорвало:

— Я не заказывал твой рот, — зашипел он, сжав в кулаке волосы на затылке омеги и оттянув его голову назад. — У тебя в заднице свербит, вот задницу и чеши. Членом пользуйся, остальное не трогай, я тебе не любовник…

Физиология заставила Итана кончить и поделиться с ним ещё одной порцией света, но вряд ли парень получил при этом даже тень удовольствия… Впрочем, как и Снейп.

Северус спровадил бы его сразу, как смог расцепиться, но Блэк опять куда-то запропастился, а отправить Итана через камин можно было только обратно в обменник, чего Снейпу, учитывая состояние парня, делать совершенно не хотелось. Поэтому Северус укрыл дрожащего и пытающегося не реветь омегу одеялом и приказал спать… А спустя пару часов, вынырнув из нервного, тяжёлого сна от того, что кто-то старательно вылизывает его член, едва не сломал парню шею, рывком схватив за горло и швырнув на другую половину кровати.

Оказалось, что вернувшийся с гулянки Блохастый не придумал ничего лучше, чем щедро окатить возбуждением «дрыхнущего без дела» течного омегу и привычно свалить на полчаса в душ. Очень хотелось выудить мерзавца из ванной и заставить самостоятельно удовлетворять вновь заведённого им светлого, но резкость движений при прерывании непрошенного минета вернула всю гамму утихомирившихся было болевых ощущений, и Снейп передумал делиться с Блэком лишней порцией света.

Слава Мерлину, на этот раз его состояние позволяло уже не лежать бревном под прыгающим на нём омегой. Северус поставил испуганного, но всё ещё возбуждённого Итана в коленно-локтевую и споро, без изысков взял сзади… Перед самым оргазмом, вдруг снова вспомнил о гуляющем с девчонкой Поттере и в накатившей ярости так резко двинул в натруженном анусе омеги огромным узлом, что парень взвыл, задёргался, пытаясь соскочить и одновременно изливаясь на измятые, пропитанные потом, а местами и кровью Северуса простыни.

Да, так груб Снейп с омегой не был никогда в своей жизни. Наверное, его магия должна была сейчас бунтовать, наверное, инстинкты должны были сойти с ума… Но Северус уже через пять минут после ухода Итана и отправившегося провожать его Блэка забыл обо всём, кроме одного: где-то глубоко в душе гудело глухое раздражение, вызванное новостью о встречах Поттера с девушкой. Рано, чёрт возьми! Этому мальчишке ещё рано принимать решение, с кем встречаться! Рано делать выбор!

Северус упал на развороченную постель и, уткнувшись лицом в подушку, низко зарычал. Что же это такое?! Какое ему дело до того, чем занимается, с кем встречается, кого предпочитает чёртов пацан? Почему Поттер стал волновать его не меньше собственного крестника? Не меньше? Да он бы бровью не повёл, если бы узнал, что Драко флиртует с однокурсницами! Усмехнулся бы, как Блэк недавно, и только… Почему же?..

Северус вновь громко застонал, пытаясь заглушить внутренний голос, ехидно нашёптывающий: «Это ревность, Снейп, ты ревнуешь омежку, ревнуешь…».

За три последующих часа Северус успел застыть в д _у_ ше под ледяной водой, пытаясь холодными струями выбить из головы неприятные мысли, просмотреть эссе о важности зельеварения как науки в современном магическом мире, заданные им на прошлой неделе второкурсникам и только вчера сданные детьми Блэку, поругаться с этим самым Блэком по камину на тему грубого отношения к омегам, заблокировать камин, напиться успокоительных зелий и наконец отключиться в кресле.

Разбудил Снейпа чужой старый домовик, с мрачным видом молча и методично дёргающий его за рукав халата.

— Хозяин Сириус велел передать, — буркнуло это жутковатого вида существо, как только Северус разлепил ресницы, и сунуло ему в руку конверт.

Снейп застонал, понимая, что отделаться от Блохастого так просто у него теперь не получится.

— Скажи, что передал, — пробормотал он, бросая письмо, в котором вряд ли было что-то хорошее, на столик и вновь опуская веки.

— Хозяин Сириус велел убедиться, что господин «сальноволосая скотина, чтоб его разорвало» прочитал письмо, — монотонно отозвался старый эльф, вновь настойчиво пихая конверт в ладонь Снейпа.

Северус тихо и опасно зарычал, но домовик только отрицательно мотнул ушами и хмуро уставился на него исподлобья:

— Хозяин Сириус велел…

Снейп понял, что ушастый монстр не оставит его в покое, и развернул записку.

«Нюниус, открой камин немедленно, иначе я приду вечером и сверну тебе шею! Если Эйвери не сможет вовремя связаться с тобой, погибнут омеги! Тебе, гниде, судя по всему, срать, но, если это произойдёт, Снейп, я тебе…» — дочитывать поток брани и угроз Северус не стал.

Скомкав письмо, швырнул его в огонь и, дождавшись, когда оно превратится в пепел, молча снял с камина блокировку. В пламени тут же появилась мрачная физиономия Блэка.

— Забери своё чудовище, — буркнул Северус.

— Кричер, домой, — рявкнул с той стороны блохастый и, когда домовик с лёгким хлопком исчез из поля зрения Снейпа, добавил: — Ну и тварь же ты, Нюниус…

— Изыди, — устало огрызнулся Северус.

Камин послушно стал просто камином, и Снейп, потерев виски, направился в спальню: нужно было одеваться к завтраку.

В процессе хождения по лестницам и коридорам оказалось, что он далеко не так хорошо себя чувствует, как это ощущалось в кресле у камина. Тело болело, голова сильно кружилась, и Северусу даже пришлось несколько раз останавливаться, хватаясь за стену, чтобы не упасть. Но он мог идти, и это радовало, угроза падения за черту невозврата миновала.

Войдя в Большой зал, Снейп максимально собрался и предельно уверенной и ровной походкой направился к преподавательским столам, где уже маячила розовым пятном Амбридж. Проходя мимо Драко, он ласково тронул плечо крестника, кажется, даже не заметившего его появления. Мальчик слегка вздрогнул, обернулся и, удивлённо хлопнув ресницами, расплылся в счастливой улыбке:

— Доброе утро, сэр.

Северус кивнул ему, слегка улыбнувшись в ответ, и направился дальше. Но в следующее мгновение взгляд его прилип к бледному, явно невыспавшемуся и, кажется, чем-то расстроенному Поттеру. Сердце тут же ёкнуло. Вдруг Блэк вчера чего-то не заметил, что-то неправильно понял? Вдруг мальчишке плохо?..

Снейп ускорил шаг и секунду спустя остановился рядом с понуро повесившим нос Поттером, обрывая своим появлением недовольно шипящего о чём-то младшего Уизли. Аура парня активности не проявляла, совсем не выдавая в нём омежку, но проблемы могли носить и чисто физиологический характер, не отражаясь при этом на магическом фоне светлого… Впрочем, возможно, у этого молокососа просто что-то не ладится с его пассией…

— Мистер Поттер, — он слегка прищурился, рассматривая Поттера и пытаясь понять, что за эмоции блестят в глазах за стёклами очков. — Спуститесь ко мне после завтрака.

Мальчишка вспыхнул, открыл рот, явно намереваясь выдать какую-то гадость, и Снейп уже вздёрнул бровь, предвкушая возможность тут же назначить паршивцу неделю вечерних отработок у себя в лаборатории… Но Поттер вдруг как-то сник и, опустив взгляд, только молча кивнул. Такая реакция озадачила Северуса… Однако он уже чувствовал на себе пристальный взгляд со стороны преподавательских столов и даже прекрасно знал, кому тот принадлежит, поэтому, ни на мгновение более не задерживаясь, поспешил к своему месту… Любопытство Амбридж радости ему не доставляло.

Но едва он успел взяться за приборы, как заметил, что Поттер вскочил из-за стола и пулей вылетел из Большого зала. Аппетит пропал мгновенно, хотелось броситься следом, поймать, выяснить, что случилось. Фантазия активно подкидывала Северусу всяческие страшилки на тему омежьих проблем со здоровьем, и альфа ругал себя последними словами за то, что не потащил пацана в Мунго, когда обнаружил странности в его реакции на реальные оргазмы. Что если это было симптомом какого-то отклонения? Что если…

— Северус, — вкрадчивый голос Дамблдора заставил его вздрогнуть. — Ты неважно выглядишь и вчера ни разу не появился за столом… Приболел?

— Разрабатывал новую программу подготовки к СОВ, Альбус, — не моргнув глазом соврал Снейп, чувствуя на себе всё тот же заинтересованный взгляд Амбридж. — Вы знаете, за работой я иногда забываю о потребностях тела…

— Ох, я бы не сказала, что вы так уж забывчивы в этом отношении, — мерзко хихикнуло розовое проклятье Хогвартса. — Я слышала, у вас сегодня ночью был гость.

Северус на миг замер и, медленно выдохнув, обернулся к проклятой стерве:

— Я польщён, Долорес. К моей личной жизни довольно давно не проявляли любопытства столь интересные женщины.

Приторно сладкая улыбка на лице Амбридж застыла маской, и Северус криво ухмыльнулся, наблюдая, как в поросячьих глазках отражаются мучительные попытки понять, чем были его слова: комплиментом или откровенной насмешкой.

— Вы… — улыбка всё же сползла с её лица, а кожа от волнения покрылась неровными красными пятнами. — Вы должны понимать, что приводить шлюх в стены Хогвартса, непозволительно для преподавателя…

Снейп скрипнул зубами. Как смеет эта корова оскорблять светлых магов!..

— Ну что вы, Долорес, — тёплые пальцы Дамблдора мягко коснулись запястья Снейпа. — Покои Северуса ночью мог посещать только светлый волшебник, а акты магического взаимодействия преподавателям Хогвартса не запрещены ни Уставом школы, ни законодательством магической Британии… А вот вмешательство Министерства в личную жизнь магов может вызвать волну негодования. Не думаю, что нам с вами, дорогая моя, нужны подобные проблемы. О! Не переживайте! Уверен, контроль каминов в покоях преподавателей установлен вами случайно. Хогвартс — сложный замок. Я сегодня же исправлю эту оплошность. Надеюсь, Северус, ты сможешь убедить своего сегодняшнего гостя не раздувать скандала?

— Я очень постараюсь, Альбус, — процедил Снейп и поднялся из-за стола. — Пожалуй, поговорю с ним прямо сейчас. Прошу меня простить.

Возможно, это казалось бегством, но Северусу было всё равно. Если он и сбегал, то исключительно ради безопасности самой Амбридж, до кончиков ушей окрасившейся в любимые цвета своего гардероба. Дамблдор — светлый, у него гораздо лучше получится мягко и ласково поставить на место эту курицу с хроническим недоёбом. У Северуса же сейчас на языке для продолжения приятного диалога навязчиво крутилось только одно слово: «Круцио!»

  
Спустившись в родные подземелья, Снейп нашёл возле своей двери мрачно подпирающего стенку Поттера, и Амбридж тут же вылетела у него из головы. Быстро преодолев разделяющее их пространство, Северус кивнул встрепенувшемуся при его появлении мальчишке, открыл дверь и, пропустив того вперёд, шагнул следом.

— Как вы себя чувствуете? — спросил он, как только они оказались внутри.

Поттер обернулся и, хмуро смерив его взглядом, буркнул:

— Нормально. Вы для этого приказали мне прийти?

— Я _попросил_ вас прийти, Поттер, — поправил парня Снейп, внимательно всматриваясь в его лицо. — Зачем вы заходили вчера вечером? Что-то случилось?

Мальчишка вспыхнул и отвёл взгляд.

— Я… Нет… Откуда вы знаете? Я же просил Сириуса… Зачем он сказал?

— Он ничего мне не говорил. Я почувствовал вас.

Взгляд парня вновь метнулся к лицу Северуса:

— Почувствовали? Я думал… — его уши стали пунцовыми. — Я не знал, что… Извините, — голос сошёл на нет, и губы предательски дрогнули. — Я не хотел вам мешать…

Снейп несколько секунд молча рассматривал готового, кажется, расплакаться мальчишку, совершенно не понимая, что с тем происходит.

— Это очень любезно с вашей стороны, — наконец ровно, без привычной издёвки в голосе произнёс он. — Но мне больше помешал ваш побег без объяснений причин посещения, нежели сам факт вашего прихода.

Пацан засопел чуть громче и, отвернувшись, уставился невидящим взглядом куда-то в стену.

— Извините, — вновь буркнул он и вдруг скривил губы в неприязненной ухмылке. — Атмосфера не располагала к объяснениям причин. Я могу идти?

Северус удивлённо вскинул бровь:

— Атмосфера… — немного рассеянно повторил он и, поняв, о чём мальчишка, тяжело вздохнул: — Мистер Поттер, мне жаль, что вы услышали неприятные вам звуки, но…

— Ничего вам не жаль! — вдруг вспылил парень. — Зачем вы лжёте? Вам всё равно! И зачем я приходил — всё равно! И почему я ушёл! Дамблдор просил вас позаботиться о моей заднице, пока Сириус не появится, и вы позаботились! Зачем вы продолжаете изображать, что вам есть до меня дело? Это ложь! Я же бесполезен! Обуза! Припёрся проведать заболевшего учителя… придурок! Кому это нужно? Такие как я нужны, когда от их задниц уже есть толк, да, сэр? Когда магическая сучка способна «лечить» своей дыркой…

Северус резко взмахнул пальцами, слегка ударяя его по губам:

— Прекратите сквернословить, Поттер, — процедил он и судорожно сжал кулаки, глядя, как глаза мальчишки наполняются слезами обиды, и чувствуя, как клокочет внутри собственная магия, пытаясь заставить альфу немедленно пасть перед светлым на колени и молить о прощении. — Попросите вашего непутёвого крёстного наконец хоть что-то объяснить вам об альфах и омегах. Вы не понимаете элементарных вещей.

— Мне плевать! Не хочу я ничего понимать в этом! — выкрикнул мальчишка и, бросившись к двери, безуспешно дёрнул ручку: — Выпустите меня! Немедленно!

Снейп вздрогнул, повёл пальцами, безотчётно исполняя требование светлого, и так и остался стоять, глядя в пустой проём распахнутой двери, потерянный и немного ошарашенный всем произошедшим.

***

Сириус был чертовски зол на Снейпа. Он понимал, что Нюниус едва не сдох, и в постели ему было не до удовольствий, главное — успеть получить максимальную порцию света, но, мать его, какого боутракла доводить омежку до истерики? Да если бы он знал, он бы ни на минуту не оставил их наедине!..

Проводившему парня до дома Блэку пришлось ещё час отпаивать того чаем и рассказывать про Снейпа тонны печальных историй, дабы хлюпающий носом Итан в итоге уверился, что Нюниус так скверно относится не к омегам и, тем более, не конкретно к нему, а, в принципе, ко всему миру и даже к самому себе. Рассказчиком Сириус был отменным, и вскоре светлый уже забыл про собственные горести и обиды, взявшись искренне переживать за несчастного во всех отношениях одинокого альфу.

Что ж, теперь оставалось только убрать из памяти парнишки светлый образ беглого убийцы… Больно уж подозрительно тот присматривался к морде Блэка. Видно, мелькавшая во всех Британских СМИ колдография накрепко отпечаталась в памяти даже таких молодых волшебников. Не страшно. Аккуратный Обливиэйт, и завтра можно снова попросить миссис Холл прислать к Снейпу омегу для повторного сеанса подпитки — Итан жаловаться не станет. Сириус потянулся к прикреплённому на ремне чехлу…

— Не стоит, — ткнувшийся ему в лоб кончик палочки заставил замереть.

Блэк уважительно хмыкнул и медленно убрал пальцы от держателя.

— Я не хотел причинить тебе вред, — начал он, слегка прищурившись и собираясь для броска — дожидаться здесь авроров он не собирался.

— Я знаю, — по-детски робко улыбнулся Итан и шмыгнул ещё красным от пролитых слёз носом. — Ты хотел, чтобы я тебя забыл… Сириус Блэк.

— Так будет лучше для нас обоих…

Парень прижал палец к губам, обрывая его… и вдруг убрал палочку.

— Не надо рыться в моей голове. Я не выдам тебя. Ты… Не похож ты на убийцу.

— Спасибо, — слегка улыбнулся Сириус, наконец позволяя себе расслабиться… Всё же омеги — удивительные создания!

Провожая его к двери, Итан неуверенно пробормотал, что не будет против ещё одной встречи с израненным альфой, и Сириус, придав лицу выражение искренней благодарности, чмокнул смутившегося паренька в щёку и пообещал зайти за ним около девяти вечера, а, выйдя за порог, сквозь зубы обматерил Снейпа последними словами, в надежде, что у того уши прямо сейчас превращаются в угольки.

Впрочем, легче не стало, поэтому, вернувшись на Гриммо, Блэк связался с Нюниусом по камину и частично повторил всё уже проговорённое, глядя в ненавистную морду. Частично, потому что полностью выговориться мерзавец ему не позволил, оборвав связь и заблокировав камин.

Предприняв несколько безуспешных попыток взломать блокировку, Сириус чуть не разнёс в пыль собственный камин, наорал на появившегося в зоне видимости Кричера, подцепил пару новых выражений из богатого лексикона разбуженного матушкиного портрета, использовал мерзкое изображение в качестве личного психоаналитика, отведя душу в дружеской перепалке и порадовав себя паническим визгом маменьки, поднявшимся в ответ на Инсендио, брошенное в стену аккурат рядом с рамой её портрета, выкурил пару сигарет, вписывая новые, только что почерпнутые выражения в короткое, но ёмкое и красочное письмо Снейпу и, отправив недовольно развонявшегося домовика с депешей в Хогвартс, уселся возле камина ждать результата.

В итоге, когда зельевар всё же разблокировал каминную сеть, Блэк уже немного успокоился и беззлобно бросив напоследок безобидное по сравнению со всем остальным: «Ну и тварь же ты, Нюниус…» — удовлетворённо отключился и с чувством выполненного долга отправился отсыпаться.  
  
Разбудила его Молли, явившаяся покормить Клювокрыла и обнаружившая, что хозяин дома наконец-то почтил своим присутствием собственную постель.

— Ты хоть бы разделся, — вздохнула она, когда Блэк, приоткрыв один глаз и смерив её взглядом, неразборчиво пробурчал приветствие. — Я же только что сменила постельное белье, Сириус…

— Ты сменила, докси тут же засрали, — сонно пробормотал Блэк и, чтобы хоть немного снизить градус негодования во взгляде Молли, скинул ботинки.

— Какие докси, Сириус? — устало пробормотала она и махнула рукой. — Ох, и трудно тебе будет жену найти с таким-то отношением…

Блэк усмехнулся и потянулся.

— А кофе у нас есть?

— Сейчас сварю. Только зверя твоего накормлю, — откликнулась она, уже выходя из спальни.

Когда спустя полчаса Сириус, умывшись и переодевшись в свежее, спустился на кухню, его встретили умопомрачительный аромат свежесваренного кофе и весёлое шкворчание на небольшой сковороде яичницы с беконом.

— Я даже искать жену не стану, Молли, — мурлыкнул Блэк, подходя к суетящейся у огня женщине и быстро целуя её в щёку. — С тобой всё равно ни одна не сравнится, а меньшего я уже не хочу. Женюсь на хорошеньком омежке.

Молли обернулась и сунула ему в руки тарелку с только что выложенной на неё яичницей:

— Садись, мечтатель, — и вздохнула: — Как там Гарри? Сильно переживает?

Сириус на миг задержал на ней удивлённый взгляд — вот ведь, все уже всё знают — и пожал плечами, ставя тарелку на стол и призывая приборы:

— Нет. Нормально. Я, по-моему, испытал больший шок. Ты могла себе представить, что он созреет омегой? — Блэк хмыкнул, качнул головой и, сунув кусочек бекона в рот, довольно застонал — никакие угощения от Хогвартских эльфов никогда не сравнятся со стряпнёй Молли Уизли!

— Это можно было предположить, — грустно улыбнулась она и поставила перед ним чашку с кофе.

— Предположить, конечно, можно было, — кивнул он, отрезая новый сочный кусочек, — но я предполагал альфу.

— Ты безответственный оболтус, Сириус Блэк, — устало отмахнулась Молли.

Он вновь хмыкнул:

— Кстати об оболтусах. Дорогая, я надеру задницы твоим близнецам, если они будут обижать омег.

Женщина заметно побледнела:

— Мерлин… Чего они опять натворили?

— Ничего пока, готовятся только, — усмехнулся он. — Тщательная подготовка к проказе — это, знаешь ли, половина удовольствия от проказы.

— Сириус! К чему они готовятся? — из милой, доброй, немного уставшей женщины Молли в мгновение ока превратилась в грозную ведьму.

— Пытаются добраться до списков омег, — решив, что дальше дразнить её недомолвками довольно опасно, ответил Блэк. — Видимо, хотят обнародовать. Зачем бы ещё?

Молли недобро прищурилась и слегка поджала губы.

«Попали парни», — мысленно присвистнул Блэк, на миг даже пожалев малолетних рыжих хулиганов.

— Не волнуйся, Сириус. Я решу этот вопрос, — непривычно спокойно произнесла она.

— Никогда в тебе не сомневался, — стараясь придать своей улыбке максимум беззаботности, дабы хоть немного снять напряжение, откликнулся Блэк, но спустя пару секунд всё же добавил: — Ну, ты сильно-то не бушуй, беты ведь…

— Занимайся своими делами, Сириус, а детей воспитывать позволь мне, — огрызнулась Молли.

— Между прочим, я к тебе и обратился, — немного обиделся Блэк. — Хотел бы сам воспитывать, давно бы навешал.

Она промолчала, а несколько секунд спустя вновь устало вздохнула. Сириус положил в рот последний кусочек, отодвинул от себя опустошённую тарелку и, слегка прищурившись, наконец окинул Молли внимательным взглядом.

— Ты какая-то вымотанная сегодня, миссис Уизли. Что-то случилось?

Она вновь вздохнула:

— Сириус, война на пороге, о каком «случилось» ты говоришь? — сокрушённо качнув головой и махнув рукой, Молли тяжело поднялась и стала убирать посуду. — Ничего не случилось. Устала просто. Вы же всегда считаете, что только у вас проблемы, только у вас трудности. У Артура на работе не ладится, думаешь, я не переживаю? Ребятам носить нечего, а они же взрослые уже, им по-человечески выглядеть хочется… Перси… — её голос дрогнул. — Даже говорить не хочу… И… Гарри, вот, потёк… Я чуть с ума не сошла… Сириус, это же… Это же кошмар! Он же даже сопротивляться теперь этой твари не сможет, если…

— Я не подпущу к нему эту тварь, — прохрипел Блэк.

Молли всхлипнула. Он, поднявшись, подошёл и, положив ладонь ей на плечо, развернул к себе:

— Ну хватит. Всё хорошо, мы справимся.

Она уткнулась лицом ему в грудь:

— Справимся… Конечно, справимся… Просто, столько всего навалилось сразу. Всё и сразу. Пока мы тебя искали, ты знаешь, сколько я всего передумала?

— Прости…

— И Фред с Джорджем то и дело что-то устраивают, а там Амбридж… Она же не даст им доучиться, Сириус!..

— Всё будет хорошо, — он поглаживал её по спине, незаметными волнами пуская из кончиков пальцев тонкие нити покоя. — Нужно будет доучить, доучим в другой школе…

— А Джинни… Ты знаешь, она уже с мальчиками встречается… А что, если оступится?

— Она умная девочка, Молли, — слегка улыбнулся он. — Вот уж, за кого бы я не волновался…

— У Артура племянник женится, вчера приглашение прислали, — продолжала жаловаться она, кажется, даже не замечая его ответов. — Нельзя не пойти на свадьбу, Сириус. И я понятия не имею, как быть. С пустыми руками не пойдёшь…

Блэк насмешливо фыркнул:

— Ну, это уж совсем не проблема. Дамблдор и тот к Поттерам на свадьбу явился с паршивым флакончиком какого-то зелья. Тайно задарил его невесте с видом передачи великого таинства, а жениху только руку пожал, и ничего!..

Молли вдруг отстранилась и подняла на него влажное от слёз лицо:

— Дамблдор подарил Лили на свадьбу зелье?

— Угу, — усмехнулся Блэк, довольный, что Молли наконец-то реагирует на него, а не просто использует как жилетку. — Мы посреди свадьбы невесту потеряли, представляешь? Я её минут пятнадцать искал, даже нервничать уже начал. А она, оказывается, с Дамблдором уединилась. Тот ей с важным видом флакон в руку вложил, в висок поцеловал…

— А что за зелье? — перебила его Молли.

Блэк пожал плечами:

— А я знаю? Лили довольна была, мне большего и не надо… Она его спрятала сразу, а я с расспросами не лез…

— Ну хоть пузырёк-то помнишь? — не унималась Молли, внимательно вглядываясь в его лицо.

Он усмехнулся:

— Да небольшой такой, из чёрного то ли стекла, то ли камня, горлышко очень тонкое с крохотной серебряной крышкой… Ты что, хочешь старика повторить? Вряд ли ты такое найдёшь, поди, из каких своих древних запасов доставал… Я ж не про то, что нужно обязательно зелье дарить. Я про то, что зависит всё от вида, с которым подарок преподнесён. Поройся, вон, в библиотеке, найди книжульку подревней и дари с чистой совестью и высоко задранным носом!

Он тронул пальцем кончик её носа, и Молли, кажется, о чём-то задумавшаяся, вздрогнула:

— Да… — немного растерянно пробормотала она. — Ты прав… Спасибо, Сириус.

Она выскользнула из его объятий, вытерла глаза и неожиданно заторопилась домой. Блэк озадаченно почесал затылок и взялся за давно остывший кофе.

***

— Он совсем неадекватным стал, — хмуро ворчал Рон. — И не оправдывай его. Этому нет оправдания! Сколько можно так вести себя с нами? С единственными, между прочим, самыми верными его друзьями! Можно подумать, я многого прошу! Просто немножко доверия…

Гермиона молчала. Она была согласна с Роном, её тоже колола обида. Гарри уже которую неделю просто игнорировал все их попытки разговорить его, словно перестал доверять. Совсем перестал. И эти его ежедневные утренние и вечерние походы к Снейпу… Ну, не было ничего такого, за что Гарри мог схлопотать столь длительное и насыщенное наказание! Либо Снейп совсем озверел, либо… Может быть, он чему-то учит Гарри? Может быть, даже по заданию Дамблдора? Такое предположение было бы логично… Но менее обидно не становилось, потому что всё это по-прежнему было её фантазиями и догадками, а не откровенностью лучшего друга.

— Вон, посмотри на него, опять взвинчен. Спорим, ни слова не скажет, зачем Снейп его вызывал? — Рон слегка толкнул её в плечо и хмуро указал взглядом на быстро приближающегося к ним Гарри.

Тот действительно был каким-то взъерошенным и то ли сердитым, то ли обиженным.

— Гарри, что случилось? — она поймала его за руку, когда он, не произнеся ни слова, попытался проскользнуть мимо них в кабинет.

— Отстань! — он вырвал руку. — Что вам от меня надо? Достали лезть в душу! У меня может быть хоть какое-то личное пространство?

Гермиона растерянно моргнула, а Гарри, несколько раз открыв и закрыв рот, словно собирался сказать что-то ещё, но так и не смог, развернулся и быстро нырнул в дверной проём.

— Я сейчас ему нос сломаю, — несколько секунд спустя зарычал пришедший в себя Рон.

— Подожди, — Гермиона схватила рванувшего было в класс Уизли за плечо. — Подожди, не надо. Пойдём…

— Куда? У нас урок!

— История магии, — уточнила Гермиона и, когда Рон удивлённо уставился на неё, слегка фыркнула: — Не смотри на меня, как на чешуйчатого книззла! Я не заболела. Просто… Пойдём, Биннс не заметит.

Она потянула его за рукав, и он послушно поплёлся за ней в сторону лестниц. Задёргался вновь Рон только, когда понял, что его тащат в подземелья.

— Ты что? Куда мы идём?

— Поговорить с профессором Снейпом, — невозмутимо откликнулась Гермиона. — Если мы не можем разговорить Гарри, мы попробуем выяснить, что происходит, у Снейпа.

— Ты с ума сошла! — Рон возмущённо засопел, но шага не замедлил. — Он нас просто выгонит, и всё.

— Не попробуем — не узнаем, — ответила Гермиона, останавливаясь перед дверью в апартаменты Снейпа.

До начала урока оставалось около десяти минут, и она рассчитывала, что они ещё успеют застать профессора у себя. Не ошиблась. Дверь распахнулась, как только Гермиона один раз ударила в неё кулаком.

— Грейнджер? Уизли? — Снейп был бледен и, кажется, чем-то сильно раздражён. — Что вы здесь делаете? У вас история магии, если я не ошибаюсь.

Гермиона удивлённо хлопнула ресницами. Откуда он знает?.. Но тут же вспомнила, что урок совместный со Слизерином, а расписание собственных студентов Снейп, конечно, знал.

— Можно войти, сэр? — она вздёрнула подбородок, всем своим видом показывая, что ему проще впустить её внутрь, чем препираться.

Он криво усмехнулся, кажется, оценив по достоинству этот жест, и отошёл в сторону, пропуская их в апартаменты.

— У вас пять минут, — он бросил взгляд на часы и, сложив руки на груди, выжидающе приподнял бровь. — Слушаю.

Она на мгновение стушевалась и даже оглянулась на Рона в поисках поддержки, но тот, густо покраснев, возмущённо таращился на неё, явно не представляя, о чём можно было разговаривать с деканом Слизерина.

— Сэр, — неуверенно начала Гермиона, вновь возвращаясь взглядом к молчаливо наблюдающему за ними профессору, и, взяв себя в руки, выпалила. — Мы хотели бы знать, что происходит с Гарри!

Снейп удивлённо хмыкнул:

— Позвольте, мисс Грейнджер, — насмешливо ответил он, — а почему вы пришли с этим вопросом ко мне, а не задали его непосредственно своему другу? Это было бы логичнее, вам не кажется? И… Что, кстати, с ним происходит?

— Он сам не свой, вы его замучили этими отработками, — зло выплюнул не выдержавший Рон. — Сколько можно уже издеваться над ним?

Гермиона резко дернула друга за рукав, и он замолчал, только ещё громче засопев.

— Сэр, мы видим, что у Гарри серьёзные проблемы, и вы принимаете в этом непосредственное участие, — вновь заговорила она. — Я думаю, что…

— Снейп! Есть место! — вспыхнувший вдруг камин и донёсшийся из него возбуждённый мужской голос заставили вздрогнуть всех присутствующих, а Гермиона от неожиданности даже уронила сумку.

Снейп мгновенно развернулся к камину и взмахом пальцев оборвал связь:

— Вам пора. Поговорите об этом с Поттером. Я не собираюсь сплетничать о нём у него за спиной.

Гермиона вспыхнула, пристыжено опустила глаза и, сообразив, что нужно собрать вывалившиеся из сумки вещи, присела на корточки, неловко и торопливо складывая обратно рассыпавшиеся свитки, тетради и перья. Снейп несколько секунд следил за ней, нетерпеливо постукивая по полу подошвой ботинка, и, всё же не выдержав, быстро развернулся к двери во внутренние помещения:

— Закройте за собой, — рявкнул он и скрылся из виду.

Видимо, неожиданный вызов по каминной сети был для Снейпа очень важен. Настолько важен, что он не стал терять время на выпроваживание нежеланных гостей и предпочёл сам отправиться к другому камину.

Гермиона, расстроенная несложившимся разговором, торопливо собирала вещи, а Рон, на цыпочках подойдя к двери, за которой скрылся Снейп, прислушался.

— Он же не дурак, Рон, — вздохнула Грейнджер, бросив на него взгляд и вновь растерянно оглядываясь по сторонам в поисках закатившейся куда-то палочки. — Там, наверное, стоит мощное заглушающее… Да где же она?..

— Под креслом посмотри, — буркнул Рон и разочарованно отошёл от двери. — Как думаешь, кто это был? Вдруг кто-то из Пожирателей?

— Не знаю, я не рассмотрела даже, — пробормотала она, заглядывая, по его совету, под кресло. — Ой, правда, вот она!.. О Мерлин, ну нельзя же так с книгами!..

Рядом с палочкой в пыли лежала раскрытая старенькая книжка. Гермиона аккуратно достала небольшой томик, бережно сдула с него пыль и, закрыв, взглянула на обложку. «Признаки истинности магических пар. Влияние связи на магические способности альф и омег», гласило название книги, выписанное потёртыми золотыми вензелями. Гермиона пожала плечами и уже собиралась положить томик на стол, когда её взгляд упал на небольшую руну в углу обложки — книга была библиотечной. И не просто библиотечной, она была из Запретной секции!

— Вы ещё здесь? — раздался у неё за спиной недовольный голос вернувшегося Снейпа. — Вон из моих покоев! Быстро!

Гермиона незаметно сунула свою находку в сумку и уже через секунду выскочила за дверь следом за Роном. В конце концов, раз профессор с таким пренебрежением отнёсся к книге, значит, она ему не нужна! Ужасный всё же человек этот Снейп! Это же надо, так с редкими книгами!.. Понятно, почему Гарри в последнее время взвинчен и агрессивен! Любой другой вообще давно заавадился бы от столь частого общения с подобным негодяем! Надо обязательно поговорить с Гарри, успокоить как-то…


	14. Любопытство сгубило кошку

Когда Гарри заметил, что Рон и Гермиона вместо того, чтобы тоже зайти в класс, остались в коридоре, он всерьёз разозлился, решив: друзья задержались посплетничать о нём. Через пять минут, когда почти все были в сборе, а Грейнджер и Уизли всё ещё отсутствовали, пообещал себе, что не будет с ними разговаривать не меньше недели. В конце концов, сколько можно?.. Но когда прозвенел звонок, обида сменилась волнением.

Опоздания на уроки были не свойственны Гермионе. Наверное, он слишком грубо им ответил… Обидел подругу, и сейчас она плачет, а Рон её успокаивает… И оба они, пребывая «не в том месте и не в то время», рискуют попасться на глаза Амбридж.

Гарри несколько минут ёрзал на стуле, поглядывая на закрытую дверь, и с каждым мгновением его всё сильнее терзали тревога и чувство вины. Почему он сорвался на друзьях? Разве они в чём-то виноваты? Разве он не решил буквально полчаса назад, что больше не будет ничего скрывать от них? Почему же сейчас в ответ на простые вопросы он опять повёл себя, как законченная сволочь? Это всё Снейп! Это он выводит Гарри из себя! Надо найти Рона и Гермиону и извиниться! Сейчас же…

Он открыл было рот, чтобы привлечь внимание профессора Биннса и отпроситься, но в это мгновение дверь тихонько скрипнула, и в кабинет прошмыгнули Грейнджер и Уизли. Гарри облегчённо выдохнул.

— Где вы были? — зашипел он на друзей, усаживающихся на свои места и спешно вытаскивающих тетради.

— У нас может быть хоть какое-то личное пространство? — передразнив его, сердито буркнул Рон.

Гарри нахмурился, но промолчал. Сам виноват.

— В библиотеке, — тихо прошептала Гермиона. — Ты что-то записывал?

Поттер растерянно уставился в свою тетрадь и виновато улыбнулся:

— Нет. Я даже не слушал. Я за вас волновался…

Она подняла глаза и мгновение спустя, не произнеся ни слова, ответила ему ласковой улыбкой. Гарри ощутил, как его охватывает чувство бесконечной благодарности. Как же всё-таки с ней легко!

— Волновался он… — проворчал рядом Рон. — Как мы волнуемся, так ему за личное пространство обидно…

— Рон, прости, — Гарри совсем не хотелось ссориться дальше. — Я на взводе был…

Уизли тут же обернулся к нему и, сведя к переносице рыжие брови, совсем беззлобно проворчал:

— Будто я не понимаю, что этот гад тебя изводит… И чего ты ему покоя не даёшь?..

— Вы мне мешаете, — шикнула на него Гермиона, пытавшаяся вслушаться в монотонный бубнёж Биннса. — Потом поговорите…

Рон и Гарри усмехнулись, но промолчали, а пару минут спустя одновременно стали расчерчивать у себя в тетрадях поля для «морского боя».

  
До самого обеда они вели себя так, будто ничего не произошло. Ни Гермиона, ни Рон не задали Гарри ни одного вопроса, а он делал вид, что не догадывается о тщательно маскируемом ими любопытстве, стараясь при этом отогнать подальше мысли и чувства, мучающие его самого. А терзало Поттера многое: странная, совершенно иррациональная обида на Снейпа, злость и досада за собственную несдержанность при профессоре, тревога и откровенный страх перед предстоящим разговором с друзьями, запланированным на сегодняшний вечер…

После обеда Гермиона отправилась на дополнительный урок по нумерологии, Рон помчался на тренировку, и Гарри остался один. Оказалось, что в одиночестве справляться с мыслями гораздо сложнее: обида и злость превращались в бессильную ярость, а тревога и страх — во всепоглощающую панику. Дабы хоть немного отвлечься, Гарри отправился в библиотеку, решив, что мозг нужно занять чем-то полезным, например, очередным бессмысленным, но объёмным заданием Амбридж.

Он уже подходил к библиотеке, когда услышал из-за приоткрытой двери, видимо, пустующего сейчас кабинета возбуждённый шёпот Джордана:

— Символ. Прямо над фамилией справа. Вот такой.

Гарри встал как вкопанный.

— Да нет там ничего! — тоже шёпотом сердито ответил ему кто-то из близнецов Уизли. — Слизеринские списки пусты! Может, среди них, в принципе, светлых не бывает? Или… Если эти пометки делает сам преподаватель, вполне допускаю, что Хагрид их просто не ставит. Вряд ли он вообще в журнал хоть раз заглянул. Он читать-то умеет?

— У Трелони надо посмотреть, — перебил его Ли. — Или… О! У Биннса! Сунуть ещё раз нос к МакГонагалл вряд ли удастся…

— Парни, может, передумаем? — на удивление неуверенно пробормотал второй Уизли. — Как-то, узнав, кто из наших… Мне эта идея перестала нравиться. Финниган теперь из головы не идёт… Бедолага.

Гарри почувствовал, что бледнеет. Значит, они добрались до гриффиндорских списков… Дьявол! Шеймус сгорит со стыда и точно бросит учёбу, если они ему что-нибудь ляпнут…

— Эй! Перестань, братишка! Сравнил член с пальцем! — первый из Уизли — Гарри так и не смог разобраться, кто из них кто — от возмущения даже повысил голос. — Это же наши! Своим мы прокладки будем почти задаром доставать, — он хихикнул. — А то — слизеринцы! Мы из-за этого белобрысого теперь играть не можем, а ты его жалеть взялся!..

— Дверь открылась! — перебил его встревоженный голос брата, и едва Гарри успел испуганно отскочить за соседнюю колонну, как в проём высунулся Ли, поозирался и нырнул обратно, на этот раз, кажется, наложив запирающие чары.

Поттер постоял ещё несколько секунд, а потом, выскочив из своего укрытия, почти бегом бросился к библиотеке. Сердце бешено колотилось, а уши горели огнём. Нет. Он не сможет. Он не сумеет рассказать об этом Гермионе и Рону! Он никогда об этом никому не скажет! Он женится, и даже жена никогда не узнает об этом!.. Только вот… как справляться во время течек?..

Задание Гарри так и не сделал. Он просто просидел почти час, уткнувшись невидящим взглядом в книгу и стараясь не разреветься от вновь нахлынувших стыда, обиды и отчаяния. Почему он? Почему ему всегда так «везёт»? Почему он не родился таким же простым бетой, как все Уизли? Не нужна ему эта мифическая сила! Не нужна! Да он сквибом готов стать, только бы не быть омегой!..

Вскоре Поттер понял, что если прямо сейчас не возьмёт себя в руки, то минут через пять уже не сможет справиться с подступившей истерикой. Поэтому, спешно собравшись, отправился туда, где — он знал — сейчас было шумно и многолюдно — в Гриффиндорскую башню. Отвлечься от нехороших мыслей самостоятельно не получилось, оставалось надеяться на друзей.

Войдя в гостиную, Гарри на мгновение замер у двери, наблюдая за очередной презентацией близнецов Уизли и гадая, кому из них перестала нравиться идея с разоблачением Малфоя.

Размышляя о том, что, наверное, в отличие от Снейпа, с Сириусом, можно было поговорить о планах Фреда и Джорджа, посоветоваться или даже попросить вмешаться, Гарри вдруг ощутил на себе чей-то пристальный взгляд… А, выяснив, кому тот принадлежит, нахмурился. Сидящая на подоконнике с очередной книгой в руках Гермиона смотрела на него как-то растерянно и даже немного испуганно.

Решив узнать, в чём дело, Поттер направился к подруге, но по пути был перехвачен Невиллом, зашептавшим ему на ухо, что мадам Помфри посоветовала болезнь, которой можно «прикрыть» Финнигана, и даже описала, как, когда и какие симптомы должны были проявиться. Гарри рассеянно кивал, совершенно не вслушиваясь, ибо всё равно не собирался ни с кем разговаривать о Шеймусе. А когда, наконец обойдя Лонгботтома, он вновь нашёл взглядом Гермиону, та уж спрятала книжку и, перебравшись за стол, сосредоточенно что-то писала.

— Чем занимаешься? — подойдя к подруге, поинтересовался Поттер и вновь нахмурился, заметив, как вздрогнули девичьи плечи при его появлении. — Всё в порядке?

Она подняла склонённую над тетрадью голову, пару секунд смотрела на него нечитаемым взглядом и наконец улыбнулась:

— Всё в порядке. Нумерологию делаю. А ты где был?

Гарри пожал плечами и опустился рядом:

— Да так… Рон ещё не вернулся?

Она отрицательно мотнула головой:

— Нет. Долго они сегодня…

— Тренируются, пока есть возможность… — доставая свои тетради, откликнулся он.

Так, переговариваясь обо всём и ни о чём, попутно занимаясь каждый своим заданием, они скоротали время до возвращения квиддичной команды. Рон тут же отвлёк Гарри рассказами о тренировке, и Поттер только через двадцать минут заметил, что Гермиона, вновь перебравшись на подоконник, сосредоточенно хмурит брови над тем же небольшим томиком, который он уже видел в её руках чуть раньше.

— Что она читает? — он кивнул Рону на подругу.

Тот проследил за его взглядом и равнодушно пожал плечами:

— Да нашла какую-то книжульку у… — он осёкся и почему-то слегка вспыхнул. — Э-э… в библиотеке нашла. Какая разница? Она всё время что-то читает.

— Просто… — какое-то неясное, нехорошее предчувствие вновь заставило Поттера нахмуриться. — Она никогда не забивалась с книгами в укромные уголки…

— Ну, так шумно же! — Рон отмахнулся и вновь вернулся к рассказу о советах Анжелины, следовать которым у него никак не получалось.

В разговорах о квиддиче совсем незаметно пролетел час до ужина. А в Большом зале произошло нечто странное…

Никто из них почты сегодня уже не ждал, поэтому появление знакомой старой совы привлекло внимание как всех Уизли, так и их друзей. Пролетев мимо Джинни и Рона, Стрелка бросила по письму на стол перед Фредом и Джорджем, хлопнула каждого из них крылом по макушке, словно отвешивая переданные матерью подзатыльники, и, сердито ухнув на прощание, покинула Хогвартс.

— Чего это она? — удивлённо спросил Рон, провожая птицу взглядом.

Близнецы переглянулись, видимо, чувствуя неладное, одновременно с нарочитой осторожностью развернули конверты и, пробежав взглядами по строкам, синхронно побледнели.

— Что там? — Рон поднялся, чтобы посмотреть, но его старшие братья тут же сунули письма в карманы мантий и, как один, отрицательно мотнули головами:

— Ничего интересного, — пробормотал Фред.

— Совсем ничего, — подтвердил Джордж.

— Надо написать ответ, — в голосе Фреда звучала паника.

— Сейчас же! — согласно закивал Джордж.

Бросив недоеденные стейки, близнецы выскочили из-за стола и кинулись прочь.

— Видимо, они чем-то рассердили маму, — озадаченно пробормотала Джинни, пожала плечами и отвернулась к подружкам.

— Они выглядели так, будто рассердили мантикору, — прошептал Невилл, и Рон перевёл на него хмурый взгляд:

— Мантикора убежит, поджав хвост, если рядом окажется сердитая Молли Уизли, — и, склонившись к уху Гарри, тихо зашептал: — Надо узнать, что там мама им написала. Давай так: ты их отвлечёшь, а я одно письмо вытащу.

Гарри ошарашенно обернулся к нему. Лезть в чужие карманы и читать чужие письма он совсем не собирался!

— Рон… — начал Поттер, но друг тут же перебил его, зашипев:

— А если это не «сердитые» письма? Что если это какая-то информация о Том-кого-нельзя-называть? От нас скрывают, а они же уже совершеннолетние! Вдруг там что-то важное, Гарри?

— А если нет? Что если это «что-то» — личное? А мы…

— А мы тогда просто сунем письмо обратно и забудем навсегда! — очень убедительно фыркнул Рон Гарри в ухо и, отстранившись, заглянул в глаза: — Ну?..

Поттер несколько секунд смотрел на него, сведя брови к переносице. Ему это не нравилось, но в доводах друга был смысл.

— Если они их раньше не уничтожат… — всё ещё не уверенный в правильности такого шага, нехотя буркнул Гарри.

— Угу, — согласился Рон и немного помрачнел. — Эти могут…

Гарри тяжело вздохнул. Он для себя ещё не решил, расстроился бы он, если бы Джордж и Фред испепелили эти письма в камине, или был бы рад. Привычка в спорных ситуациях обращаться за советом к Гермионе заставила его взглянуть на подругу. Но та, кажется, даже не заметила всего произошедшего. Отрешённо глядя в тарелку и явно пребывая где-то очень далеко, Грейнджер пилила ножом печёное яблоко.

***

Забини, немного снизив давление, тем не менее полностью от своей цели не отступился. Пару раз за день он попытался исподтишка вывести Драко на откровенность; пару раз, улучив момент, задавал вопросы в открытую; а ближе к ужину даже попробовал угрожать сообщением о вечерних отлучках Малфоя декану. Драко только фыркал и отмахивался. Он прекрасно знал, что на самом деле Блейз ничего не расскажет Снейпу… Во всяком случае, до тех пор, пока не узнает, к кому именно Малфой бегает на свидания.

Куда больше Забини Драко напрягала Паркинсон. Вот уж действительно, нет ничего страшнее обиженной женщины. А, судя по действиям Панси, она была очень обижена на Малфоя. «Случайно» перевёрнутая на обеде в его сок солонка, «нечаянно» взорвавшаяся и окатившая Драко с головы до ног чернильница, «самовоспламенившийся» и превратившийся за доли секунды в пепел почти готовый реферат по трансфигурации — всё это происходило, когда рядом оказывалась Паркинсон с палочкой в руках. Хотя доказать намеренного вредительства Драко не мог, потому что самого момента произнесения заклинания не видел ни разу.

В конце концов, когда Панси после ужина, в очередной раз проходя мимо, едва заметно шевельнула губами, и сумка Драко вдруг расползлась по шву, вывалив под ноги своему владельцу всё содержимое, Малфой не выдержал. Выхватив из кучи на полу палочку и сбросив с плеча потерявшую практическую ценность сумку, бросился следом за быстро удаляющейся девчонкой, прекрасно зная, что Крэбб и Гойл под чутким руководством Нотта и Забини соберут его вещи и принесут в гостиную.

— Паркинсон! — он поймал её за запястье и дёрнул к себе, заставляя развернуться. — Ты совсем сдурела?

— Не трогай меня, Малфой! — зашипела она, высвобождая руку. — Никогда тебе этого не прощу!

— Да чего не простишь-то? — окончательно завёлся он, но, заметив, что на них глазеют, тоже сбавил громкость. — Я с тобой встречался что ли? С чего такая вспышка ревности?

Она презрительно фыркнула:

— Какая ревность, Малфой? Ещё чего! Ты правда не понимаешь, идиот, что ты сделал?

Он опешил.

— А что… Что я такого сделал? Забини с Ноттом же не обливают меня чернилами и не рвут мне сумку? А ты…

— А я, Малфой, до сих пор негласно считалась твоей девушкой! А теперь все смеются и тычут пальцами… — её губы дрогнули. — Потому что думают, что ты меня бросил из-за какой-то сучки!..

На несколько секунд оба замолчали. Панси, гневно раздувая ноздри, испепеляла его взглядом, а он удивлённо таращился на неё.

— Так… — наконец выдавил Драко. — Так мы ведь никогда не говорили, что встречаемся…

— Не говорили, — ехидно передразнила его Паркинсон. — Только ты забываешь, Малфой, что люди горазды делать выводы самостоятельно. Нас давно уже поженили! — она снова презрительно фыркнула и отвернулась, чересчур пристально вглядываясь куда-то в глубину почти пустого коридора. — Нельзя другу снег с мантии стряхнуть или галстук поправить, тут же насочиняют…

Драко против воли улыбнулся. Его отношения с Панси давно вышли за рамки простых дружеских, приблизившись, скорее, к уровню родственных. Возможно, причиной тому была девичья склонность Паркинсон к открытому проявлению эмоций и тёплых чувств. С ней ему было тепло, комфортно, уютно. С ней он мог поговорить обо всём… Ну, почти обо всём… Обо всём, кроме своей омежьей сущности… И Сириуса Блэка.

— Панс, я… Прости меня, я не знал, что всё так… И что это может тебя задеть, — пробормотал он и вновь взял её за руку.

— Паркинсонов не бросают, Малфой! Да, для меня это важно! — она ещё выше вздёрнула нос, однако руку не отняла.

Он кивнул:

— Понимаю… Ну… Хочешь, мы это как-нибудь исправим? Что мне сделать?

— Прекратить эти встречи, — сердито буркнула Панси, но Драко только хмыкнул, зная, что она не серьёзно, просто ворчит, чтобы окончательно спустить пар.

— Не могу, — тихо шепнул он. — Я сдохну…

— Кто она, Малфой?

Панси с лёгким прищуром изучающе рассматривала его, словно пытаясь считать ответ с мимолетных изменений мимики, а Драко вдруг почувствовал жгучее желание рассказать подруге хотя бы часть правды… И, подавшись вперёд, замирая от собственного безрассудства, выдохнул ей в самое ухо:

— Это не она, Панс. Это он.

Паркинсон отпрянула, словно её ужалили, и ошарашенно уставилась на него, не в силах сказать ни слова. А потом вдруг тряхнула головой и тут же закрыла уши руками:

— Всё, Малфой! Больше ни слова! Знать больше ничего не хочу! Меньше знаешь, крепче… — она осеклась и выдохнула: — И с какого… Этот «он»… С какого факультета?

Драко отвёл взгляд, чувствуя, как против воли краснеет, как тело начинает бить нервная дрожь, но в то же время губы его сами собой расплывались в улыбке.

— Гриффиндорец, — едва слышно шепнул он… И подруга в ужасе ахнула:

— Гри… Малфой!

Он вновь перевёл на неё взгляд и виновато пожал плечами:

— Я же не специально…

Она несколько секунд потрясённо смотрела на него, хлопая длинными ресницами, и наконец шумно выдохнула:

— Не смей ляпнуть обо всём этом Забини! И мне… Больше ничего мне не говори! Гриндилоу тебе на яйца, Малфой! Если Снейп узнает…

У Драко оборвалось дыхание, и он испуганно закрыл ей рот ладонью, быстро озираясь по сторонам, словно боясь, что крёстный с громким хлопком появится рядом, призванный именем, произнесённым вслух.

— Нельзя, чтобы узнал, — зашипел он. — Мне тогда не жить…

— Это точно, — буркнула Панси, убрав его руку от своих губ. — Чёрт… Я теперь от любопытства сдохну… Слушай, а ты ведь ещё не знаешь… Ну… кто ты? А он знает? Нет! Стой! Не говори! Ничего не говори!

Он вновь улыбнулся и забрал у неё сумку:

— Не скажу. Пойдём. Будешь чинить то, что испортила.

— А как ты собираешься чинить мою подпорченную репутацию? — совсем беззлобно проворчала Паркинсон.

Он вздохнул.

— Ну… Давай изобразим, что мы помирились, а Забини я скажу, чтобы он заткнулся… — Драко не знал, как ещё можно было вернуть Панси рождённый в сплетнях и непонятный ему, но важный для неё статус его девушки.

Паркинсон недоверчиво скосила на него глаза:

— А… Твой… Гриффиндорец, — она поморщилась. — Он ревновать не будет?

Драко фыркнул:

— Он же нормальный человек, а не какая-то девчонка, — и, получив в рёбра локтем, торопливо исправился: — Ну, мы, мужчины, просто не обращаем внимания на сплетни.

— Мужчины, — насмешливо фыркнула Панси и взяла его под руку. — Завтра за завтраком подаришь мне веточку незабудки.

— Незабудки?

— Да. Это символ верности. И истинной любви, — усмехнулась она. — Пусть утрутся.

Драко тихо рассмеялся, чувствуя невероятную лёгкость от осознания, что Панси больше не злится… И что с ней, пусть и скрывая имена и статусы, можно теперь поговорить о волнующем его чувстве.

— Тогда букет нужно, они же маленькие.

— Нет уж, Малфой, — усмехнулась она. — Подари одну веточку. И поменьше. Да так, чтобы гриффиндорский стол этого не видел. Что-то мне не хочется, чтобы меня на дуэль какой-нибудь… Вот же! Кто он, Драко?.. Нет! Нет, стой, не говори! Не хочу знать!

Он вновь рассмеялся и накрыл ладонью её пальцы на своем предплечье.

В гостиной время летело незаметно. Часа два ушло на переписывание заново проклятого реферата по трансфигурации. Потом Драко проверял теоретическое задание Крэбба по зельям и попутно слушал Нотта, читающего вслух лекции по истории магии. После очередной попытки Забини поинтересоваться его личной жизнью, Малфой пообещал другу много язв на языке, если тот не прекратит портить ему отношения с Панси, на что Блейз озадаченно крякнул, обернулся на Паркинсон, старательно и аккуратно возвращающую сумке Драко первозданный вид, и… кажется, на что-то обиделся, потому что замолчал до конца вечера.

В спальню на этот раз Малфой даже не стал подниматься, решив, что глупо теперь продолжать устраивать перед друзьями цирк с изображением глубокого сна. Поэтому сейчас он сидел у камина в гостиной, просматривая заданные Амбридж параграфы в совершенно бесполезном учебнике «Теория защитной магии» и стараясь не уснуть со скуки в ожидании назначенного Сириусом часа.

Ровно в десять, взглянув на лестницы в спальни и ещё раз убедившись, что за ним никто не следит, Драко поднялся, призвал тёплую мантию, направился к выходу… И едва не грохнулся, налетев на неожиданно возникшего перед ним Добби.

— Да чтоб тебя! — взорвался Малфой и с трудом удержался от того, чтобы не залепить противному эльфу хорошую оплеуху. — Какого боутракла?..

Домовик сердито нахмурился:

— Драко Малфой — грубый и избалованный мальчишка! — проверещал он. — И зачем Добби до сих пор ему помогает? Добби помогает, а неблагодарный Драко Малфой не ценит!

— Заткнись, — буркнул Драко и, чувствуя неладное, подозрительно прищурился: — Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Добби принёс записку для Драко Малфоя, — обиженно проворчал домовик. — Наверное, очень нужную Драко Малфою записку! А ведь Добби не обязан! Добби просто хочет помочь. А Драко Малфой опять грубит Добби!

— Я чуть не упал из-за тебя! — возмущённо зашипел грубый, избалованный и неблагодарный Драко Малфой. — Это как-то не располагает к ласке. Тем более по отношению к тебе, маленький ушастый предатель! Давай записку и проваливай.

— Добби не предавал! Хозяин подарил Добби носок! — проверещало гадкое создание, гордо задрав острый нос и по-прежнему не предъявляя Драко проклятую записку.

Поняв, что это может затянуться, Малфой шагнул к двери, намереваясь выглянуть в коридор. Вдруг мелкая тварь только отвлекает его по заданию какого-нибудь… Поттера, пока Сириус ждёт снаружи?

— Куда? — взвизгнул домовик, хватая его за руку. — Нельзя! Драко Малфой не должен ходить ночью один! Это опасно!

Драко тихо зарычал и, вырвав руку, обернулся:

— Кто тебя послал?

— Попросил о помощи… — наставительно поправил его домовик, и Драко скрипнул зубами, чувствуя, что ещё немного, и свернёт ушастому его тонкую шею, однако тот вдруг смилостивился и протянул на раскрытой лапке сложенный вчетверо лист. — Драко Малфой не должен выходить один. Драко Малфой должен идти спать.

Схватив записку и быстро развернув её, Драко едва не застонал от обиды.

_«Мелкий, извини, встретиться сегодня не получится. У меня неожиданно нарисовались очень важные дела. Не обижайся. Мы всё наверстаем завтра. Целую. Твой С.Б.»_

Настроение рухнуло в глубокую пропасть. Очень захотелось что-нибудь разбить... А ещё сердце сжала глухая тревога. Какие такие очень важные дела нарисовались у Сириуса на ночь глядя? Что за важные дела могут быть у беглого преступника в розыске? Дьявол! Драко понятия не имел, что делать, если Блэк вдруг пропадёт! Он даже сказать никому не сможет, потому что сразу возникнут вопросы, откуда он знает…

Малфой испепелил записку Инсендио и, не обращая больше внимания на всё ещё топчущегося в гостиной Добби, поплёлся в спальню.

***

Через час после ухода Молли явился домовик с запиской от Снейпа. Блэк, прочитав короткие строчки, только насмешливо хмыкнул и удовлетворённо кивнул сам себе — повелительный тон письмеца показался ему довольно забавным, но главное, наконец-то появилась информация о новом месте истребления омег… Сириус-то уже решил было, что Эйвери темнит и что-то скрывает.

Кивнув домовику-посыльному, Блэк прикурил и ещё раз перечитал записку вслух, старательно изображая надменно задравшего нос Нюниуса:

_«Координаты известны. Сбор на том же месте в 22.00. Не опаздывай, Блэк!»_

Что ж, пусть покомандует, пусть потешит себя иллюзией старшинства… До вечера. Сириус-то знал, что встретятся они не в десять, а почти на час раньше, и не в маггловском баре, а в покоях Снейпа… Потому что он обещал Итану сегодняшнюю блокировку. И потому что Снейп отправится уничтожать очередную бойню в своём нынешнем состоянии только через его — Блэка — труп. И потому что Сириусу в любом случае нужно попасть в Хогвартс, чтобы предупредить Драко об отмене сегодняшнего свидания…

Вот последнее являлось единственным, что его расстраивало и очень омрачало радостное предвкушение новых приключений. Как было бы здорово встретиться с Драко, погулять с ним часок, нацеловаться вдоволь… А потом можно отправить мелочь в тёплую постель, и в бой!.. Но Нюниус вечно всё портил. Взял, гадина, и установил время встречи, не посоветовавшись. Наверняка и Шеклболта с Грюмом уже известил… Ведь специально время подгадал, не иначе!

Сириус снова усмехнулся и слегка качнул головой. Вот же скотина слизеринская, лишь бы напакостничать.

Ровно в девять вечера Сириус стоял у двери дома Итана, искренне надеясь, что за день парень не передумал, и ему не придётся искать для Снейпа нового омежку. Это было бы весьма проблематично.

Однако волновался он зря. Открывший ему дверь Итан был уже собран, хотя и смотрел исподлобья настороженно и неуверенно.

— А ты… Будешь рядом? — поинтересовался он, когда Блэк протянул ему руку, молча прося согласия на аппарацию.

Сириус вздохнул. И не моргнув глазом, соврал:

— В соседней комнате, чудо, — и ободряюще улыбнулся: — Я провёл с ним воспитательную беседу. Не волнуйся. Ну?

Итан молча кивнул и вложил руку ему в ладонь.

В девять вечера шляться по коридорам Хогвартса было не так просто, как под утро, но, благодаря накинутой на Итана мантии-невидимке и собачьему нюху Блэка, они добрались до места без приключений. Произнеся пароль, Сириус без стука распахнул дверь и, подтолкнув Итана внутрь, вошёл следом.

Из спальни слышались негромкие ругательства, больше похожие на шипение крупной змеи. Блэк нахмурился и быстро направился на звук.

Снейп стоял у кровати в одних брюках и, явно матерясь на каком-то незнакомом Блэку языке, очень смахивающем на парселтанг, пытался наложить повязку на рану, пересекающую грудь от левой ключицы до правого нижнего ребра. Наверное, от увлечённости этой непростой задачей Снейп не сразу заметил гостей, обернувшись буквально за мгновение до того, как Блэк тактично кашлянул.

— Неважно ты без меня справляешься, да, дорогой? — усмехнулся Сириус, в ответ на удивление, отразившееся на искажённом болью лице Снейпа.

— Что?.. — Нюниус захрипел, откашлялся и, ткнув пальцем в Итана, голосом, уже более похожим на свой, выдавил: — Что он здесь делает?

Блэк вздохнул, обернулся к слегка побледневшему омежке, положил ладонь ему на плечо и, выпустив хорошо сбалансированный поток возбуждения и покоя, ласково улыбнулся:

— Посиди пару минут у камина, чудо. Сможешь?

Итан прикрыл глаза, против воли расслабляясь под прикосновениями магии альфы, и покорно кивнул. Сириус мягко подтолкнул его за порог спальни и, обернувшись, подошёл к Снейпу.

— Давай, — он забрал у Нюниуса бинт, слегка качнул головой, рассматривая вновь закровившую, хотя и гораздо менее воспалённую, чем ещё сегодня утром, рану, и, вздохнув, принялся накладывать повязку. — Он здесь, чтобы вернуть целостность твоей шкуре, Нюнчик. Он нужен тебе, ты нужен ему… Всё как всегда…

— Блэк, я не могу сегодня. Ты прекрасно это знаешь. Какого лешего ты притащил его? Что с ним теперь делать?

— Ты сегодня не можешь ничего, кроме этого, — Блэк сосредоточенно поправлял норовящий съехать на бок бинт. — Подними руку… Угу… Не будь идиотом, Снейп. Мы справимся без тебя…

— Блэк… — перебив его, вновь попытался возразить Нюниус, и Сириус поднял взгляд:

— Слушай, Снейп. Ты до сих пор истекаешь кровью! Поэтому, во-первых, сейчас ты скорее обуза, чем помощник, а во-вторых, от тебя несёт за версту! Если Петтигрю не учуял тебя в прошлый раз, это не означает, что он не способен на это в принципе! Крыса, оборотни… кто угодно! Так что ты уж ложись-ка в кровать, доставай член и почеши омежке попку…

— Блэк! — угрожающе рыкнул Снейп, и Сириус деланно-испуганно округлил глаза:

— Всё-всё, без пошлостей… Руку… Всё, опускай, — он наконец закончил обматывать бинтом израненный торс недруга и, окинув взглядом свою работу, удовлетворённо хмыкнул. — Вернусь за Итаном, поменяем. А то собьёте ведь за ночь…

Снейп сдержанно выдохнул, глядя на него исподлобья, и тихо буркнул:

— Спасибо.

Сириус удивлённо цокнул языком:

— Докатились, да, Нюнчик?

Снейп не ответил. Молча пройдя к двери, он выглянул наружу и негромко окликнул омегу. Парень оказался в спальне буквально через мгновение, но, замерев на пороге, нерешительно покосился на Блэка, слегка переминаясь с ноги на ногу.

— Ну, чего ты пляшешь, — усмехнулся Сириус. — Раздевайся, чудо чудесное.

— Не командуй в моей спальне, — буркнул Снейп, взяв парня за запястье, притянул его к себе и заглянул в глаза, видимо, оценивая интенсивность осветления. — Раздевайся, Итан. Где душ, помнишь. Я сейчас.

Омега молча кивнул, и Снейп, выпустив его руку, указал Сириусу на дверь.

— Ладно… — негромко произнёс он, выйдя следом за Блэком из спальни. — Там всё равно никого и ничего ещё нет. Справитесь без меня. Это дом Квирреллов, Блэк.

— Квирреллов? — Сириус озадаченно потёр переносицу, фамилия была знакома, но сообразить, где именно её слышал, он не мог.

Снейп поморщился:

— Квиринус Квиррелл чуть не прикончил твоего драгоценного крестника на первом курсе, — Блэк нахмурился, поняв, что не помнит или не знает очень многого о жизни Гарри. — Лорд вселился в это ничтожество, когда того занесло в албанские леса… И именно туда сейчас отправлен Паркинсон с заданием найти полуразрушенную хижину, снять с пола какую-то определённую доску и принести её Лорду.

— Э-м… — промычал Сириус, совершенно не понимая, зачем Волдеморту какая-то старая доска из албанских лесов, и, тем более, какое отношение всё это имеет к убийствам омег.

— Эйвери сообразительней тебя, Блэк, — неприязненно скривился Снейп. — Все же слизеринцы к умственному труду более приспособлены, — и, глядя как темнеют глаза Сириуса, насмешливо фыркнул, но, тем не менее, снизошёл до объяснений: — Лорд вселился в Квиррелла в этой хижине, видимо, пролив на те доски немало его крови. Эйвери проверил — Квиринус был последним наследником. Дом семьи пустует. Но попасть в него нельзя, запечатан от посторонних…

— И этому ублюдку нужны следы крови наследника, пролившейся в момент их слияния, чтобы снять печати… — наконец сообразил Блэк.

— Молодец, — почему-то в голосе Снейпа всё равно было больше язвительности, чем похвалы. — Паркинсон ещё не вернулся. Мы… Вы должны сделать так, чтобы к его возвращению распечатывать Лорду было нечего.

— Так если он запечатан, как его уничтожить-то? — обрадовавшийся было Сириус вновь помрачнел, и Снейп закатил глаза:

— Блэк… — едва слышно простонал он. — Кому переходит право собственности на имущество мага, если у него нет наследников?.. Не надо, не напрягайся. Магической Британии, Блохастый. Дом пустит Шеклболта, как законного представителя власти. Дальше разжёвывать?

Блэк хмыкнул и одобрительно качнул головой:

— Умно, Снейп, — и, тут же изменившись в лице, тихо, угрожающе зарычал: — Так какого хрена тогда было назначать сбор на десять, если никого ещё не убивают? Ты специально это сделал, Нюниус? Ты не мог хотя бы посоветоваться? Меня в десять будут ждать…

— Да мне плевать, кто и когда будет тебя ждать, Блэк! — рык Снейпа звучал не менее серьёзно. — Я думал о том, чтобы у Эйвери на момент уничтожения дома было алиби, а не о твоих пассиях! Мне, знаешь ли, Блохастый, его жизнь важнее твоих любовных переживаний.

Сириус прищурился. Как же хотелось сказать Нюнчику, что переживать будет ещё и его собственный крестник… Но Блэк сдержался и, вздохнув, протянул палочку:

— Координаты.

Снейп молча направил на неё свою, и через мгновение палочка Сириуса уже могла при аппарации сама вывести хозяина в нужное место.

— Перед перемещением сверься с Кингсли. Он выуживал информацию о недвижимости Квирреллов в Министерстве, кто знает, вдруг найденный Эйвери дом — один из нескольких.

Сириус кивнул и взглянул на часы. Нужно было ещё отдать Добби написанную для Драко записку, сопроводив её кучей ценных указаний. Пора.

Он направился к двери, бросив на ходу:

— Будь с парнем поласковей, злыдень, — Снейп, видимо, совершенно забывший об Итане, вздрогнул. — Снова доведёшь до истерики, яйца оторву.

— Свои обратно донеси, — буркнул себе под нос Нюниус, разворачиваясь к спальне.

Блэк спрятал ухмылку, подумав, что вряд ли Снейп так переживал бы за целостность его яиц, если бы знал, по кому те звенят уже которую неделю. Схватив мантию-невидимку, он скрылся из виду и выскользнул в коридор.

***

Северус тяжело вздохнул, проследив за закрывшейся дверью, и вернулся в спальню. Итан, всё ещё полностью одетый, сидел на стуле, ссутулившись и сунув сложенные вместе ладони между коленей. Парень выглядел таким несчастным, что Снейп опять почувствовал себя последней сволочью.

Он молча подошёл к омеге, обнял, прижимая к себе, и ласково зарылся в волосы длинными пальцами, перебирая пряди, мягко массируя кожу головы и маленькими порциями выпуская слабые расслабляющие потоки.

— Прости меня, — прошептал он, когда парень, прерывисто вздохнув, обвил руками его талию.

— Я не сержусь, — прошептал Итан. — Твой друг всё мне рассказал…

Снейп напрягся:

— Что он тебе рассказал?

Поплывший в его объятиях омега не заметил ни изменившегося тона, ни замерших пальцев, ни напряжённых мышц пресса и спины.

— Всё, — тихо прошептал он и потёрся носом о дорожку тёмных волосков на животе Снейпа, убегающую под брючный ремень. — Что ты давно одинок… Потому что многое потерял и теперь боишься кого-то подпускать слишком близко, — Снейп едва слышно скрипнул зубами. — И что позавчера ночью ты спасал светлого от пары десятков каких-то отморозков, закрывал собой от проклятий… — Северус вздохнул, очередной раз поражаясь извечной тяге Блэка к пафосу и театральности. — И что ты просто устал, потому что всю жизнь нянчишь мелких оболтусов и живёшь в подвале… — Итан хихикнул и поднял на него глаза. — Я понимаю... И не сержусь… Правда…

— Хорошо, — процедил Снейп. — Тогда раздевайся.

Непрошенный «адвокат» вернулся под утро. Отключившийся за пару часов до этого Северус приоткрыл глаза, окинул сонным прищуром привалившегося к косяку Блэка и, с тяжёлым вздохом выбравшись из-под одеяла, снял со спинки кровати халат:

— Не здесь. Пусть поспит ещё немного.

Блэк молча кивнул и вышел. Северус, сунув ноги в тапки и на ходу запахиваясь, последовал за ним.

— Кто? — спросил он, скользнув мимолетным взглядом по тонкому ожогу на скуле Сириуса, порванному рукаву мантии и небольшому порезу на руке.

— Оборотни. Теперь уже дохлые оборотни… Почти все, — отозвался Блэк, тяжело опустившись в кресло. — Хорошо хоть всего по три волка на дом… А, да... Домов оказалось два. Не сдох бы безносый от расстройства-то.

Он довольно усмехнулся и призвал до сих пор не допитую бутылку огневиски.

Снейп бросил на него мрачный взгляд. Ему как раз очень хотелось, чтобы Лорда шарахнул инфаркт от новости об одномоментной потере двух «стратегически важных» объектов. Но сердца у этой твари давно не водилось, и сейчас, скорее, стоило ждать всплеска ярости, направленной на тех, кто рядом. Вновь стало страшно за Малфоев. Если бы можно было куда-то спрятать хотя бы Нарциссу… Но — Северус знал — эта женщина никогда не оставит мужа.

— Думаешь, начнёт бесноваться? — Блэк, разливающий горючую жидкость по стаканам, словно прочитал его мысли.

Снейп не ответил. Вопрос был риторическим. Они загоняли Лорда в угол. В итоге из этого могло получиться только одно: массовые пытки и множественные казни Пожирателей. На этот раз только у идиота остались бы сомнения в наличии предателя в их рядах, и если Снейп, уже прошедший проверку, какое-то время мог надеяться на безоговорочное доверие, то Эйвери и Малфои находились в смертельной опасности… Да, конечно, каждый из них сам выбрал свой путь в отличие от уничтожаемых Лордом омег, но легче от этого не становилось.

— Мы с Кингсли тоже так подумали, — сделав глоток, промурлыкал Блэк, и слегка усмехнулся. — Не ссы, Нюнчик. Я же говорил: Цисси в обиду не дам.

Снейп непонимающе нахмурился, ожидая пояснений, но Блэк, поставив стакан с огневиски на подлокотник, откинулся в кресле и устало прикрыл глаза. Северус несколько секунд молчал, надеясь, что Блохастый просто наслаждается вкусом любимого и давно не питого алкоголя, но вскоре понял, что тот бессовестно дрыхнет.

— Блэк! — рыкнул Снейп, и Сириус, вздрогнув и расплескав напиток, распахнул глаза:

— Что? А… Да. Надо идти… — он начал подниматься.

— Стоять! — глухо бросил Снейп, и Блэк замер, едва успев оторвать зад от кресла. — Сядь обратно и объяснись.

Сириус озадаченно моргнул, явно не понимая, чего от него хотят, но послушно вернулся на место.

— Э-э?..

— Ты сказал, что не дашь Нарциссу в обиду, — терпеливо пояснил суть своего вопроса Северус. — Что это значит?

— А, — в глазах Блэка наконец отразилось понимание, и на обветренных губах тут же заиграла довольная улыбка. — Да мы с Шеклболтом для отвода глаз одного оборотня в живых оставили. Память подправили: обливиэйтнули вчерашний денёк да момент нападения, а пока он на границе между беспамятством и явью пребывал, порассуждали при нём немного, все ли потёрли, и не спалится ли он при легилименции. Поверь, мы были очень убедительны! Сейчас этот волчок в себя придёт и поползёт с докладом к хозяину. Сам он нашу болтовню не вспомнит, а как безносая тварь начнёт рыться у него в мозгу, так в подсознании-то много интересного и обнаружит.

Снейп с облегчением выдохнул и залпом осушил свой стакан.

— Спасибо, — хрипло прошептал он.

Блэк довольно хмыкнул и поднялся:

— Давай сменим повязку, Нюнчик, да пора бы уже чудо будить…

***

Утром Панси спустилась в гостиную и, подойдя к Нотту, валяющемуся на диване с каким-то учебником в руках, присела на подлокотник:

— Привет, красавчик, а где все?

— Доброе, Панс, — улыбнулся парень, оторвав взгляд от книги. — Крэбб с Гойлом уже на завтраке, а Забини пытается развеселить угрюмого из-за неудавшегося свидания Малфоя. У меня сил нет на всё это смотреть…

— Неудавшегося? — Паркинсон нахмурилась. — Почему?

Нотт пожал плечами:

— Кажется, эта девка кинула его. Он вернулся рано, всю ночь крутился, вздыхал… Ты не в курсе, что это за сука?

Панси растерянно смотрела на лестницу, ведущую к мальчишеским спальням. Ещё вчера Малфой, смущённо улыбаясь и пряча счастливый взгляд, делился с ней своей тайной о свиданиях с гриффиндорцем, а сегодня уже страдает… Не слишком ли быстрое разочарование? Нужно узнать, что это за гадёныш мучает её Драко, и навести на него порчу!..

Малфой и Забини появились в то мгновение, когда Нотт, так и не получивший от подруги ответа, тронул её за руку, пытаясь привлечь внимание. Она только отмахнулась, и Тео, заметив друзей, молча кивнул.

Драко действительно выглядел отвратительно. Он не был похож на сердитого или обиженного, как того ожидала Панси, но совершенно точно из-за чего-то сильно переживал и не выспался.

— Что случилось? — шепнула Паркинсон, взяв его за руку, когда они вышли из гостиной.

Драко хмуро взглянул на неё и отрицательно мотнул головой:

— Ничего. Просто не пришёл. Дела какие-то…

Она изучающе рассматривала его мрачный профиль. Ситуация требовала прояснения. Панси не собиралась оставлять друга вариться в котле собственных переживаний. Но сейчас на них то и дело оборачивался Блейз, идущий с Тео на шаг впереди, и она решила, что пытать Драко будет немного позже, в более спокойной обстановке.

Однако у входа в Большой зал Малфой вдруг встрепенулся, увидев кого-то в приближающейся толпе гриффиндорцев, и разжал пальцы, выпуская её ладонь:

— Извини, я… Иди, я догоню.

Паркинсон растерянно кивнула, совершенно не понимая, что Драко собирается делать. Не пойдёт же он прилюдно выяснять отношения со своим прогулявшим встречу парнем! Или пойдёт?..

Шагнув в двери Большого зала, она на миг нерешительно замерла… И, сунув Нотту свою сумку, бросилась обратно.

Основной поток спешивших на завтрак студентов уже схлынул, в Большом зале активно гремели ложки, а в коридоре было почти пусто. Панси огляделась по сторонам, размышляя, где Драко мог спрятаться от посторонних взглядов. Но мимо прошла только кучка запоздавших первокурсниц из Рэйвенкло, Малфоя рядом не наблюдалось.

Паркинсон уже разворачивалась, чтобы вернуться обратно, когда заметила, что из-за угла в конце коридора торчит край подозрительно знакомой сумки. Не её ли она совсем недавно старательно приводила в порядок? Панси торопливо скользнула в тёмную нишу между колоннами. Всё её благоразумное нежелание знать, с кем встречается Драко, смыло непреодолимым девичьим любопытством.

Возможно, если бы ей пришлось ждать достаточно долго, Паркинсон опомнилась бы и бросила свой наблюдательный пункт, отправившись на завтрак. Но судьба распорядилась иначе. Не успела Панси скрыться в тени, как из-за угла вышел Малфой и, не оглядываясь, быстро зашагал к огромным дверям Большого зала. Драко казался расстроенным даже больше, чем до этого. Плотно сжатые губы, напряжённые крылья носа, выступающие на скулах желваки… Да, Малфой явно был не просто расстроен — он был в бешенстве! Только вот в глазах, каких-то невидящих, почти стеклянных, таилось что-то ещё. Обида? Тревога? Страх?..

Панси не успела проанализировать, её отвлекла от созерцания Драко другая появившаяся из-за поворота фигура. Паркинсон повернулась и… застыла, забыв, как дышать. Следом за Малфоем по коридору шёл Гарри Поттер. Гарри-чёртов-Поттер! Немного бледный, до побелевших костяшек сжимающий кулаки, буравящий злым взглядом прямую спину ушедшего далеко вперёд Драко…

Панси протянула руку назад, нащупывая холодную каменную кладку и судорожно впиваясь в неё пальцами. Не может быть! Это нереально! Ей всё это снится! Драко не может!.. Или… Вот почему он даже от неё скрывает имя. Не сдержался, признался, что встречается с парнем, даже сказал, что с гриффиндорцем… Но не посмел признаться в том, с каким именно, мать его, гриффиндорцем!

Паркинсон прижалась спиной к стене и сползла вниз, опустившись на корточки.

— Как же он так… — тихо прошептала она, закрыв лицо руками. — Если Лорд узнает… Нужно что-то делать!

Панси Паркинсон никогда не была склонна к долгим и бессмысленным истерикам. Уже через пятнадцать минут после произошедшего ни в её внешности, ни в поведении не было и намёка на пережитое потрясение. Только взгляд, периодически становящийся вдруг очень серьёзным и немного отрешённым, говорил о том, что девушка что-то задумала и уже прорабатывает план действий.

***

Рон сгорал от любопытства, но добраться до карманов Фреда или Джорджа в вечер получения теми писем от матери у него так и не получилось. Братья сразу после ужина куда-то исчезли и не появились до самого отбоя.

Утром ситуация стала ещё интересней: близнецы не пришли на завтрак, а Ли Джордан казался каким-то испуганным, дёрганным, и постоянно оглядывался на окна, словно ждал от кого-то сову.

Сам Рон этого бы не заметил. В тот момент его больше интересовало, зачем Малфой отозвал Гарри перед входом в Большой зал, и почему друг за ним пошёл. Вернулся Поттер предсказуемо злой и расстроенный, но на вопросы только отмахнулся:

— Всё как всегда…

Рон собирался насесть на него и выяснить, что на этот раз означает «как всегда», но тут к нему подсела Джинни и быстро зашептала на ухо:

— У Фреда с Джорджем проблемы. Они не пришли на завтрак. И посмотри на Ли… Кажется, он тоже ждёт письма от матери… Или от нашей мамы. Он так сильно вздрогнул, когда сова принесла мне пакет...

— Что за пакет? — тут же заинтересовался Рон и разочарованно крякнул, когда сестра помахала перед ним глянцевым журнальчиком. — И чего? Думаешь, мама их за что-то наказала?

Джинни кивнула:

— Вдруг это из-за обморочных орешков?

Рон пожал плечами. Ему было всё равно, за что мама разгневалась на близнецов, в конце концов, поводов хоть отбавляй. Гораздо больше его интересовало, что за наказание она им придумала. Впрочем, ответы на все вопросы совершенно точно находились в материнских письмах, нужно было только до них добраться.

Возможность представилась вечером. Джордж и Фред, необычно тихие, скованные и хмурые на обеде и ужине, немного расслабились на очередном сборе ОД в Выручай-комнате. Рон прекрасно их понимал, ведь это были настоящие занятия по ЗОТИ: практические, интересные, отвлекающие от всех грустных мыслей… Уже через пятнадцать минут после начала близнецы забылись, скинули в углу прямо на сумки свои мантии и с упоением оттачивали приобретённые умения, по привычке превращая учебную дуэль в увлекательную игру.

— Покажи им что-нибудь эдакое, — прошептал Рон на ухо Гарри, указывая взглядом на братьев.

Поттер, явно давно забывший о планах по захвату письма, удивлённо уставился на него и только пару секунд спустя, наконец сообразив, кивнул. Проследив, как друг, подойдя к близнецам, начал что-то активно им растолковывать, Рон метнулся к лежащим на сумках мантиям.

— Рональд! Что ты делаешь? — от возмущённого шипения Гермионы над головой он подпрыгнул и смешно хрюкнул.

— Ты чего подкрадываешься?! — стараясь за сердитым видом скрыть смущение, пробормотал Рон и, оглянувшись на братьев, сунул руку в следующий карман. — Мы с Гарри хотим узнать, что такого страшного мама сообщила этим двоим в письмах, отчего они второй день сами не свои. Может, там Тот-кого-нельзя-называть давно уже Министерство Магии захватил, а мы тут не в курсе…

— В письмах? — Гермиона растерянно перевела взгляд на близнецов. — В каких письмах?

— Вот! Если бы ты не витала в своих книжных мирах… — начал ворчливо Рон и в этот момент нащупал конверт. — Есть! Слава Мерлину!

Он вытащил находку, сунул себе в карман, поднялся и, схватив Гермиону за руку, потащил её подальше от места преступления, попутно кивнув Гарри.

Вскрыть добытый конверт получилось только через тридцать минут, когда все разбрелись по своим гостиным, и в Выручай-комнате они остались втроём. Гермиона всё ещё хмурилась, всем своим видом показывая, как она не одобряет кражу и вмешательство в чужую личную жизнь. Гарри неуверенно поглядывал на письмо, на подругу, на дверь, словно собираясь схватить конверт и броситься догонять Джорджа и Фреда… А у Рона от любопытства, предвкушения и возбуждения дрожали руки.

Наконец небольшой лист, явно вырванный из маминого ежедневника, был развёрнут, и Рональд, пробежав взглядом по первым строчкам, непонимающе нахмурился.

— Что там? — Гарри, встревоженный его реакцией, тоже сунул нос в письмо, а следом к читающим присоединилась и Гермиона.

_«Фред Уизли! Мне стало известно, что ты с братом пытаешься добраться до списков студентов-омег. Даже знать не хочу, с какой целью! Я просто покажу вам двоим, каково это — быть омегой, и что такое эструс._

_Ты и твой брат держите в руках зачарованные письма. В тот момент, когда конверты были вскрыты, у вас начали проявляться симптомы омежьей течки. Если ты в людном месте, сынок, советую тебе уединиться. Уверена, вопрос со средствами гигиены вы решите самостоятельно или обратитесь к мадам Помфри, она обязательно вам поможет. Вашего декана я уже известила, отметки о проявившихся сущностях временно появятся в журналах преподавателей, и на занятиях к вам будут относиться снисходительно, как к любому омеге в эструсе. Наслаждайтесь, мальчики._

_Да! Совсем забыла. Так как у вас нет крёстного, которому вы могли бы рассказать о своём самочувствии, я вынуждена взять часть его функций на себя. Настоятельно рекомендую ежедневно утром и вечером подробно отписываться на другой стороне этого листа о своём состоянии: болевых ощущениях, интенсивности выделений, длительности перерывов между приступами возбуждения и прочее. Понимаю, сынок, это стыдно, но что делать, жизнь омеги нелегка. Сразу предупреждаю, если вы решите пренебречь моими рекомендациями, ваше состояние непременно осложнится осветлением радужки и увеличением срока этой пробной течки с недели до стандартных для омег двух, а то и трёх._

_Лёгкого эструса, Фред. Целую. Мама.»_

Рон оторвал взгляд от письма, растерянно хлопнул рыжими ресницами и непонимающе посмотрел на друзей:

— Кто-нибудь что-нибудь понял?

Гарри, красный как перезревший помидор, отвернулся и сделал шаг в сторону, а Гермиона удивлённо воззрилась на Рона:

— А ты не понял?

Уизли нахмурился.

— Я понял, что Фред и Джордж зачем-то искали списки омег, и это почему-то рассердило маму. А… — он почесал затылок, — в остальном не понял ни слова. Что ещё за омежья течка?

Теперь и Гарри вдруг, обернувшись, ошарашенно вытаращился на него:

— В смысле? Ты знаешь, кто такие омеги, но не знаешь, что такое те… эструс?

— Так откуда мне знать? Я же грёбаный бета!

Рон разозлился. Он ненавидел эту тему! С детства в книжках со сказками Уизли читал про альф и омег — могущественных волшебников, основу магического мироустройства! Омеги несли в себе светлую магию, альфы — тёмную, а дружба между ними делала их непобедимыми воинами и великими основателями новых магических миров. Все сказки крутились вокруг чёртовых альф и омег! Как же мечтал он в свои пять-шесть лет вырасти однажды в настоящего светлого мага и защищать волшебный мир от всяких напастей!.. Но потом ему сказали, что в их семье не рождается ни светлых, ни тёмных… Да и если бы рождались, единственным, кто мог претендовать на Силу Первенца, естественно, был бы Билл. Какое-то время после этого Рон ненавидел альф и омег всеми фибрами души, но постепенно острота обиды от несбывшихся надежд сошла на нет, и в последние несколько лет он просто старался не вспоминать о разделении волшебников на любимчиков магической Фортуны и тех, кто в волшебном мире считался людьми второго сорта — бет. Несколько раз его посещали мысли, что Гарри, должно быть, является светлым… Не может быть иначе, он же Избранный! Но заговорить об этом с другом Рон так и не решился. Стыдно и больно было признаваться, что, в отличие от товарища, ты полное ничтожество, серая масса, один из тысяч…

— Грёбаный бета… — еле слышно повторил Поттер, и Рон с удивлением заметил, как его губы дрогнули в горькой усмешке.

— Да что происходит? — раздражённо воскликнул Рон.

Разговор был ему чертовски неприятен. Он уже сотню раз пожалел, что вытащил это письмо… Но развернуться и уйти сейчас не позволяли вопросы, оставшиеся без ответов и тревожное чувство, что он упускает нечто важное.

— Что такое месячные у девушек, ты знаешь? — Гарри не смотрел на него, его взгляд был направлен куда-то в противоположную стену.

— При чём здесь это? — Рон сжал кулаки, чувствуя, что ещё немного, и он взорвётся. — Конечно, я это знаю! Я что, по-твоему, тупой?

— А откуда тебе знать? Ты же грёбаный парень! — вдруг непривычно язвительно передразнил его Поттер.

— Гарри, не надо, — Гермиона мягко положила ладонь на напряжённое плечо друга. — Он, кажется, правда не понимает.

— Можно подумать, ты понимаешь… — едва слышно пробормотал себе под нос Поттер.

Грейнджер опустила глаза:

— По-моему, мы должны вернуть Фреду письмо… И поговорить.


	15. Психологические маневры

Полог бесшумно приоткрылся, и шёпот Рона заставил Поттера, погружённого в невесёлые мысли, вздрогнуть:

— Спишь?

Гарри натянул одеяло повыше, безотчётно пытаясь спрятаться от друга, но всё же хрипло выдавил:

— Нет…

Уизли кивнул и, больше не задавая вопросов, залез на кровать.

— Пусти, — буркнул он, беспардонно забираясь под одеяло и укладываясь рядом.

Гарри молча сдвинулся на другой край постели, освобождая Рону место.

Они не разговаривали уже сутки. С прошлого вечера — одного из самых отвратительных вечеров в жизни Поттера.

Решив, что, обнаруживший пропажу Фред обязательно вернётся, друзья оставили письмо в том углу, где до этого лежали мантии близнецов, и спрятались в любезно предоставленном Выручай-комнатой укрытии — за выступом стены. Гарри мучительно хотелось забиться в угол потемнее, но тёплые пальцы Гермионы, коснувшись его запястья, как ни странно, помогли справиться с паническим приступом.

— Ну? — нетерпеливо зашептал Рон, переводя вопросительный взгляд с Грейнджер на Поттера и обратно. — Что происходит? Чего я не знаю?

Гермиона вздохнула, кажется, собираясь с мыслями, и Гарри вдруг понял, что, если не скажет этого сейчас, потом просто не сможет.

— Я омега, — едва слышно выдавил он и зажмурился, чтобы не видеть их взглядов.

Несколько секунд висела напряжённая тишина.

— И? — вдруг раздалось раздражённое шипение Рона. — Это не новость. Дальше-то что?

— Ты знал? — потрясённо пробормотала Гермиона.

— Догадывался, — нехотя буркнул Уизли и тряхнул Поттера, буквально парализованного всем происходящим: — Ну, чего ты скукожился? Гарри, чёрт возьми, почему ты говоришь об этом, как о какой-то смертельной болезни?!

Скрипнувшая дверь подарила Поттеру временное спасение от необходимости отвечать.

— Говорил тебе, не швыряй так мантию! — сердитое ворчание одного из близнецов Уизли нарушило тишину. — Вон оно! Слава Мерлину, никто не нашёл!

— Дай сюда, — в голосе второго звучала плохо скрываемая истерика. — Сука! Как? Как оно выпало? Чёрт!

— Успокойся, Фред.

— Успокоиться? Я с Астрономической башни скоро прыгну от всего этого!.. Как она могла? С родными сыновьями — так!

— Сами виноваты, — пробурчал Джордж. — Пошли… В жопе зудит.

— Может, здесь? — остановил его Фред, и Гарри побледнел.

Что эти двое собрались здесь делать? Каким образом они вообще блокируют эту лжетечку?

— А если кто-нибудь… — начал Джордж.

— Пока мы здесь, она откроется, только если нам понадобится присутствие ищущего дверь, а я сейчас ни на чьё присутствие не согласен, — хмуро буркнул Фред.

— Угу… Зато наши задницы искренне считают себя омежьими дырками, и, если мимо, не дай Мерлин, пройдёт какой-нибудь Снейп, грёбанная комната может гостеприимно распахнуть двери решив, что мы нужны друг другу.

Гермиона закрыла лицо руками, Рон непонимающе хлопал рыжими ресницами, а Гарри нахмурился и сжал кулаки… Почему Снейп? Почему сразу Снейп?!

— Альфа не поведётся, — мрачно откликнулся Фред. — Тёмным нужен свет, а не просто мокрые дырки. Ладно, пойдём.

— Ты как будто расстроен… — усмешка Джорджа звучала уже откуда-то от двери. — Что, братец, хочется крепкий член в жопу? Интересно, эта ненормальная женщина предполагала такое развитие событий?

— Мне уже хоть чего-нибудь хочется! — страдальческий стон Фреда оборвал тихий щелчок замка, и в Выручай-комнате снова наступила тишина.

— Мокрые дырки? — в голубых глазах Рона отражалось полнейшее непонимание происходящего. — Член в… в жопу?.. Это всё о чём вообще?..

— В прямой кишке омеги… — тоном заправского лектора начала Гермиона, поперхнулась, бросила быстрый взгляд на стремительно краснеющего Поттера, но, тряхнув кудряшками, решительно продолжила: — Во время оргазма омеги временно высвобождают часть своей магической энергии, которая необходима альфам для подпитки. Я пока не разобралась, как именно, но альфы откачивают излишки энергии во время… Во время совокупления… Секса с омегами. Видимо, чтобы альфы не остались без подпитки, у омег существуют периоды, когда им необходим такой секс. Эти периоды называются течкой или эструсом. Во время эструса в прямой кишке омеги вырабатывается секрет… — она вновь бросила взгляд на опустившегося на корточки и закрывшего ладонями пылающее лицо Поттера. — Как в женском влагалище во время возбуждения. Поэтому — «течка»…

Впервые в жизни Гарри мечтал о смерти. О мгновенной, полной, освобождающей от позора и унижений смерти. Даже на четвереньках с голым задом перед профессором ему не было так стыдно, как сейчас. А Гермиона продолжала говорить. Негромко, явно старательно подбирая слова, но твёрдо и уверенно.

Поттер понятия не имел, откуда она это знала… Про возраст формирования, про светлеющие радужки, про функции крёстного отца и блокировки — она буквально в нескольких предложениях, очень выдержанных и тактичных, рассказала всё, о чём было известно Гарри, и даже больше.

— Самое удивительное, что, согласно легендам, у каждого светлого где-то есть истинный — идеально подходящий ему партнёр, тёмный, являющийся его половинкой. Если эти двое находят друг друга, их магические энергии сливаются в один поток и… слабости, присущие омегам и альфам по отдельности, перестают существовать при создании связи. Это… На самом деле, это всё просто невероятно!

Она наконец замолчала, кажется, очень воодушевлённая собственными умозаключениями. Гарри, обхватив себя за плечи и уткнувшись в колени пылающим лицом, мелко дрожал, чувствуя пристальный взгляд Рона и не находя сил, чтобы поднять глаза.

— Значит… К Снейпу ты ходил за бло… блокировкой… — взрезал тишину негромкий голос Уизли, и Поттер прерывисто выдохнул, понимая, что это не было вопросом — Рон сам себе объяснял происходящее. — И ни черта не сказал…

В последней фразе звучала столь явная обида, что Гарри от неожиданности даже перестал трястись и растерянно посмотрел на друга:

— А… Ты бы сказал? — прохрипел он.

Рон буравил его сердитым взглядом, медленно сжимая кулаки.

— Да, — процедил он, практически не размыкая челюсти. — Да, мать твою! Ей, — он не глядя ткнул пальцем в Гермиону, — наверное, нет, постеснялся бы, но тебе… Я думал, мы друзья, Гарри!

Он развернулся, вылетел из Выручай-комнаты… И до настоящего момента не сказал Поттеру больше ни слова.

Тишина стояла и сейчас. Гарри хмуро рассматривал профиль лежащего рядом друга и молча ждал, когда тот соизволит объяснить причину ночного вторжения после того, как целые сутки изображал обиженного и оскорблённого. Сам Поттер, благодаря Гермионе, уже пришёл в себя и справился с мыслью о том, что друзья все-таки оказались посвящены в его постыдную тайну… Более того, он прекрасно видел и осознавал, что в поведении и действиях Рона нет и намёка на какое-то презрение или неприятие, скорее, есть обида на недоверие со стороны лучшего друга. Но, несмотря на всё это, Поттер всё же предпочитал предоставить начало разговора Уизли.

— А я поругался с Фредом и Джорджем, — наконец мрачно пробормотал Рон, глядя куда-то в темноту.

Гарри промолчал. Рон вздохнул. На несколько секунд повисла тишина.

— Это больно? — вновь нарушил её Уизли.

— Что? — выдавил Гарри.

— Ну… Течка эта, — Рон, кажется, тоже смущался. — И блокировка…

Поттер отвёл взгляд.

— Неприятно… Течка — неприятно.

— Ясно… — Рон немного помолчал и вдруг усмехнулся: — А я в детстве хотел стать омегой.

— Дурак, — буркнул Гарри.

— Наверное… Мне было семь, когда Фред с Джорджем заявили, что нужно проверить, может, я и правда светлый. Я им сначала не верил, что это через жопу смотрят, а потом они мне книжку припёрли. Что-то для молодых родителей. Всё читать не дали, только пару картинок показали, как проверяется у детей наличие силы… — Рон тихо рассмеялся. — Я, дурак мелкий, согласился им задницу показать. Представляешь, стою с голой жопой на четвереньках, ещё и половинки сам в стороны растягиваю, жду, значит, братского вердикта, а тут мама заходит! Вот им досталось! Особенно, когда выяснилось, что они меня на колдокамеру снимали. Я с ними тогда неделю не разговаривал… А сейчас месяц не буду!

Он замолчал и наконец взглянул на Поттера. Гарри опустил ресницы и медленно выдохнул. Говорить не хотелось. Несколько секунд Рон просто лежал, рассматривая его и, видимо, ожидая ответа, но потом пододвинулся ближе и неловко обнял. Это было непривычно, странно, но… правильно. Слишком много слов потребовалось бы, чтобы всё рассказать, всё обсудить. И так просто заменой всем тем бесчисленным словам и фразам стало обычное дружеское объятие, заключившее в себе и согласие на некоторые тайны, и готовность эти тайны разделить, и обещание поддержать, что бы ни произошло… В таком естественном и немного робком жесте вдруг очень легко нашлось то единственное, чего отчаянно недоставало Гарри последние несколько недель — уверенность в друге.

***

Метка начала гореть ближе к вечеру. На ужин Северус не пошёл, решив, что показываться на глаза Амбридж в таком состоянии не стоит, да и аппетит смыло волнами мучительной боли. Он расхаживал по комнатам, укачивая собственную руку и мечтая, чтобы минуты текли хоть немного быстрее. Покидать Хогвартс до отбоя было плохой идеей, а ожидание терзало не только нестерпимым жжением уже во всей левой половине тела, но и изматывало тревогой за Малфоев, Эйвери, Нотта… За всех, кто находился сейчас в непосредственной близости с беснующимся монстром.

Тихий стук в дверь через полчаса после окончания ужина заставил Снейпа страдальчески застонать. Только студентов ему сейчас не хватало! Он даже на миг задержался, раздумывая, может ли не открывать, но оказалось, что в данном случае это было бы бесполезно — Драко вошёл сам.

— Крёстный… — мальчишка быстро окинул комнату каким-то ищущим взглядом и, вновь посмотрев на Снейпа, нахмурился. — Ты… Ты один?

Северус, поправив пуговицы на манжете, непринуждённо махнул крестнику на кресло:

— А кто у меня может быть, Драко? Заходи. Что-то случилось?

Он отвернулся к столу, изображая занятость в попытке скрыть от мальчишки своё состояние.

— Не знаю… Я надеялся, что… Что мистер Блэк побудет с тобой несколько дней… Его… Нет? — в голосе парня звучала тревога, и Северус обернулся.

— Нет, Блэк, слава Мерлину, покинул эти стены. Драко, в чём дело?

— Ты не пришёл на ужин. Я волновался, — пролепетал пацан едва слышно. — Мне… Мне было бы спокойней, если бы ты пока был не один… Ты плохо выглядишь… Он… Придёт?

Снейп вздохнул и, шагнув к крестнику, обнял его здоровой рукой. Мальчишка переживал… Естественно! Ведь он всего пару дней назад лицезрел крёстного во всей послепыточной красе, а это было то ещё зрелище.

— Я в порядке, Драко. Блэк ушёл утром и, уверен, опять явится менять мне повязки, как только наступит ночь. Не волнуйся…

— Утром? — мальчик поднял на него непонимающий взгляд.

Снейп выжал из себя ласковую улыбку и тронул подушечкой пальца кончик любопытного носа.

— Да, родной, я в надёжных руках благодарного гриффиндорца. Тебе не о чем переживать. Он чувствует себя должником и не отстанет теперь, пока не убедится, что я полностью здоров.

Драко смотрел растерянно.

— Должником? А… Ладно, — пробормотал он и отстранился. — Я… Тогда я пойду…

В другой день Северус никуда бы его не отпустил. За последние несколько недель они провели вместе так мало времени! И, конечно, оба скучали по обычным прежде — до течки Поттера — вечерам, когда Драко прибегал с учебниками и делил с крёстным его рабочий стол, делая уроки, пока Северус проверял работы студентов или составлял задания для предстоящих практических занятий. Чаще всего в эти минуты они почти не разговаривали, занимаясь каждый своим, но ощущение близости родного человека каким-то волшебным образом меняло всё: делало уютней комнату, приятней тишину и легче работу. Снейп знал, что мальчик скучает, он и сам истосковался… Но сегодня сил хватило только на то, чтобы вновь притянуть парня к себе и поцеловать в светловолосую макушку.

— Иди.

Драко то ли был чем-то расстроен, то ли обижен, но в ответ даже не обнял, только кивнул и быстро вышел. Окликать его и выяснять, в чём дело, Северус сейчас не мог чисто физически. Едва закрылась дверь, из груди его вырвался сдавленный рык — попытка организма хоть немного облегчить боль.

Не помогло. Хотелось скулить раненым зверем, хотелось ползти к хозяину на коленях и молить об избавлении от мучительного жжения. Хотелось пустить Аваду себе в лоб и прекратить это навсегда… Северус подошёл к камину и вызвал Блэка.

— Херово выглядишь, — тут же заявил Блохастый.

— Лорд требует к себе, — выдавил Снейп сквозь сжатые зубы.

— М-м-м… — понимающе качнул головой Блэк. — Заглянуть вечером?

— Да.

Снейп терпеть не мог просить, а уж простить о чём-то этого… Но Сириус всё понял сам.

— Мы с Итаном будем у тебя около десяти.

Северус кивнул, не сумев разжать челюсти даже для короткого «спасибо».  
  
В Малфой-мэноре Снейп был в половине десятого. Миновав пустынный холл и поднявшись по широкой лестнице, он распахнул огромные двери и быстро направился к сидящему в глубине зала Лорду, боковым зрением отмечая истерзанное, но ещё живое тело молодого оборотня в углу, мрачный взгляд Сивого, неестественную бледность Эйвери, безотчётную попытку Люциуса прикрыть собой Нарциссу…

— Мой Лорд… — Снейп опустился на колено перед недобро прищурившимся Волдемортом и склонил голову.

— Наконец-то! — прошипел безносый ублюдок. — Почему ты так долго, Северус?

— Явился, как только смог, мой Лорд, — откликнулся Снейп, не поднимая глаз.

На несколько секунд повисло глухое молчание. Все собравшиеся осознавали нелепость претензии Лорда. Вряд ли кто-то из Пожирателей в трезвом уме добровольно терпел бы действие активированной метки, если бы мог откликнуться на вызов сразу…

— Жаль, что явился один, — наконец процедил Волдеморт, и, когда Снейп, вздрогнув, поднял непонимающий взгляд, тонкие губы Лорда растянулись в подобии улыбки: — Приведи ко мне мальчишку… Приведи ко мне моего омегу, Северус…

— Нет! — хрипло вырвалось у Снейпа.

Казалось, время остановилось, и только неровное дыхание полумёртвого оборотня в гробовой тишине нарушало полноту иллюзии.

— Нет? — шипение Лорда пронзило Северуса тысячами раскалённых игл.

— Нет, мой Лорд, — Снейп не опустил головы, вместо этого, напротив, поднявшись с колен и не сводя прямого взгляда с ненавистного лица. — Дамблдор — единственный, кто слышал пророчество. И он ждал созревания Поттера, он был счастлив, когда мальчишка потёк, он извёлся от желания срочно известить об этом событии вас! Я понимаю ваше нетерпение, мой Лорд, но Дамблдор…

— Дамблдор — выживший из ума старик! — в голосе Волдеморта звучали опасные нотки начинающейся истерики. — Омеги не способны на убийство! А своему альфе светлый даже противиться не сможет! Дамблдор идиот, если думает, что Поттер, попав ко мне в руки, возьмёт верх! Маленькая сучка будет покорно подставлять мне дырку…

— Мой Лорд, — тихий, вкрадчивый голос и низко склонённая голова со стороны, верно, выглядели нелепой попыткой сгладить дерзость, на деле же Северус скрывал под завесой волос сверкавшую в глазах ярость, а слова выдавливал сквозь плотно сжатые зубы. — Ходят слухи, что Альбус Дамблдор и Геллерт Гриндевальд были связаны и, возможно даже, то была истинная связь. Мы не знаем, как это произошло, но, кто победил, нам известно. Я настаиваю на необходимости получения пророчества до вашей встречи с Поттером, мой Лорд.

— Гриндевальд был идиотом! — раздражённо рявкнул Волдеморт, поднялся и отвернулся, сжав в кулаки длинные узловатые пальцы. — И истинными они никогда не были, не собирай бабьи сплетни, Северус!

Снейп и сам всегда считал это «бабьими сплетнями», но сейчас готов был рассказывать Лорду даже детские сказки, лишь бы выиграть время… Однако озвучил он эту мысль совершенно иначе:

— Сплетни не рождаются на пустом месте, мой Лорд. Стоит ли рисковать? Поттер под присмотром и никуда не денется. Пророчество…

— Я не могу… Не желаю больше ждать! — взорвался Волдеморт и, обернувшись, ткнул пальцем в толпу втянувших головы в плечи Пожирателей: — Эти бездари не могут достать чёртово пророчество! Может быть, у тебя есть идеи, как до него добраться? Нет? Тогда тащи сюда мальчишку!..

— Мой Лорд… — от негромкого голоса Эйвери Северус едва заметно вздрогнул. — Снейп прав, это опасно. Я… У меня есть мысль, как получить пророчество…

— Мысль? — язвительно передразнил его Волдеморт. — Снейп пришёл и заразил тебя мозгом?

В углу тихо захихикал Петтигрю, но тут же заткнулся под тяжёлым взглядом всё ещё не склонного к веселью Лорда.

— Я подумал, что можно использовать Империус, мой Лорд, — ещё тише проговорил Эйвери, шагнув из толпы и встав рядом со Снейпом.

— Империус… — повторил Волдеморт, и — Северус с трудом сдержал вздох облегчения — в голосе его появилась откровенная заинтересованность, сменившая неуправляемую злобу.

— Нужно только незаметно добраться до кого-то из невыразимцев, мой Лорд, — торопливо пояснил Эйвери. — И нам вынесут его из Отдела Тайн…

— И почему никто из вас, идиотов, не придумал этого раньше? — перебив его, взорвался новой волной бурлящего негодования Волдеморт. — На ваши мыслительные способности так благотворно действуют показательные пытки? Или собраться заставляет присутствие единственного, кого ещё волнует ваш Повелитель? Северус, ты не мог бы заглядывать к нам чаще?

— Как пожелаете, мой Лорд, — откликнулся Снейп, склонив голову.

— Я желаю, чтобы каждый делал своё дело! — рявкнул Волдеморт, ткнув палочкой в Грейбека. — Желаю, чтобы моё имущество оставалось неприкосновенным, Сивый! — и обвел кончиком убийственной деревяшки бледнеющих под её прицелом магов. — Чтобы мои люди научились соображать и действовать быстрее, чем соображают и действуют шавки старого омеги! Пока на это способен только один из вас, бесполезные бездарности!..

Его перебил скрип распахнувшейся двери.

— Мой Лорд, — ворвавшийся в гостиный зал Малфой-мэнора Паркинсон обошёл Эйвери и Снейпа, рухнул на колени и протянул перед собой что-то длинное, узкое, завёрнутое в кусок ткани. — Я нашёл её…

В гробовой тишине Северус слышал, как бешено колотится рядом сердце Эйвери, и, скосив глаза, судорожно сжал кулаки — этот идиот, не сумев сдержать злорадной улыбки, старался пониже опустить голову.

Снейп поднял взгляд на Волдеморта. Тот, прищурившись, рассматривал Паркинсона, тонкие бледные губы его нервно подрагивали, а пространство вокруг медленно наполнялось густой удушливой тьмой. Северус прекрасно понимал: если бы доска со следами крови Квиррелла оказалась у Лорда на сутки раньше, тот успел бы замкнуть защиту домов на себе, как на наследнике, и уничтожение столь нужного ему имущества стало бы практически невозможным. Поэтому, когда прозвучало первое «Круцио!», Снейп даже не вздрогнул — предсказуемо.

Два часа спустя он наконец покинул гостиный зал Малфой-мэнора. От воплей Паркинсона звенело в ушах, а на душе по-прежнему скребли кошки. Проведение «операции» по наложению Империуса на кого-то из невыразимцев и добыванию таким образом проклятого пророчества Лорд вменил Люциусу. Если что-то пойдёт не так…

Скрип двери за спиной заставил его обернуться — Грейбек вынес на руках истерзанного, но живого оборотня, подставленного Блэком и Шеклболтом. Пять минут назад Снейп, равнодушно поинтересовавшись, чем вервольф заслужил казнь, и получив короткий ответ Малфоя, словно между прочим заметил:

— А Фениксовцы додумались до Империуса быстрее. Вряд ли иначе псина предала бы хозяина и вожака…

Лорд, наконец оставивший скулящего от боли и ужаса Паркинсона и уже направивший палочку на хрипящего в углу оборотня, намереваясь добить того очередным Круциатусом, на несколько секунд замер… и отвернулся от приговорённого, махнув пальцами Сивому:

— Выживет, пусть Северус проверит ему мозги.

Снейп знал — парень выживет: если дышит до сих пор, значит, восстановится. Он ненавидел оборотней всей душой прежде всего потому, что боялся, до дрожи боялся… Но в тот миг спасение волка показалось ему правильным тактическим ходом. И он не прогадал. Вышедший от Лорда Грейбек, упёршись тяжёлым взглядом в Северуса, замер и вдруг благодарно кивнул. Снейп в ответ только криво улыбнулся уголком губ. Он понимал, что слов благодарности от Сивого не дождётся… но однажды тот прикроет ему спину. Вервольфы никогда ничего не забывали.

***

Блэк заскочил за Итаном, доставил его в покои Снейпа, опутал успокаивающим шлейфом, чтобы парню было легче дожидаться Нюниуса, и, оставив его, помчался на свой любимый вечерний пост — ко входу в слизеринскую гостиную. Сердце радостно колотилось в предвкушении встречи, и мучительно хотелось ускорить ход времени.

Дверь отворилась ровно в десять, выпуская Драко, и Сириус на мгновение забыл, что умеет дышать. Почему мелкий Малфой так на него действует? Мальчишка как мальчишка, ничего особенного… Но мир вокруг переставал существовать для Блэка, едва только Драко оказывался в поле его зрения и в зоне досягаемости.

— Привет, — Сириус шагнул к парню, радостно скалясь.

— Привет, — хмуро ответил тот, окидывая его придирчивым взглядом и не торопясь бросаться в раскрытые объятия. — Что на щеке?

— А? — не понял Сириус и растерянно потянулся к собственному лицу.

Мальчишка, отчего-то тяжело вздохнув, тронул пальцем ожог, полученный во вчерашней стычке с оборотнями.

— А, — вспомнил Сириус. — Да мелочи… — он поймал Драко за запястье и прижался губами к раскрытой ладони. — Я так скучал…

— Сочувствую, — холодно откликнулся Малфой и высвободил руку.

— Мелкий, в чём дело? — нахмурился Блэк, поняв наконец: что-то идёт не так.

Драко тихо хмыкнул и отвернулся:

— Наверное, в том, что я мелкий для вас, мистер Блэк…

— Эй, ну ты чего? — окончательно растерявшись, Сириус попытался развернуть его, но пацан дёрнул плечом:

— Или в том, что вы прислали с запиской домовика, которого я терпеть не могу, о чём вам прекрасно известно…

— Да тут больше некому такое доверить! — искренне возмутился Блэк и замолчал, глядя, как зло прищурился обернувшийся Драко.

— Или в том, что вы не соизволили утром прислать его повторно, дабы сообщить, что ваши «очень важные дела» завершились, вы живы и, если не считать ожога на роже, целы!

— Драко… — вздохнул Блэк и, снисходительно улыбнувшись, качнул головой…

— За тобой, чёрт возьми, охотятся все, кому не лень! — видимо, улыбка оказалась лишней, потому что пацан вспыхнул и зашипел, словно выплеснутое в огонь масло. — Сложно было утром прислать записку? Ты же был здесь, грёбаный эгоист! Я чуть не подрался с твоим Поттером — пытался выведать, где ты, и всё ли с тобой в порядке, под предлогом волнения за ненавистного ему Снейпа! Я приставал к крёстному с вопросами о тебе!..

С каждой фразой его грозное шипение становилось громче. В страхе, что парень сорвётся на крик, Сириус шагнул ближе, намереваясь прервать гневную тираду поцелуем… Но твёрдый мальчишеский кулак тут же со всей дури въехал ему в челюсть. Блэк, не ожидавший такого поворота, на мгновение потерял ориентацию в пространстве и пошатнулся.

— Я тебе не тупая маггловская девка, — тихо процедил Драко, тяжело дыша и безотчётно потирая ушибленные костяшки. — Будь добр, Блэк, используй язык исключительно для словесных доводов, пока я не сочту их убедительными.

Слух резанули неприятные Сириусу язвительные снейповские интонации.

— Хороший удар, — криво усмехнувшись и тронув пальцами саднящую скулу, негромко констатировал Блэк. — Извини, мелкий, я не хотел тебя обидеть… Завтра пришлю записку. Утром и вечером. Иди спать. На сегодня мои словесные доводы себя несколько исчерпали.

Злой прищур мальчишки медленно сменялся удивлением и откровенной растерянностью.

— Ч-что? — Драко недоуменно хлопнул светлыми ресницами. — Почему вечером з-записку? Ты… Опять не сможешь прийти?

— Чтобы снова получить по морде? — хмыкнул Блэк (самолюбие альфы требовало принятия жёстких воспитательных мер). — Словесные доводы можно приводить и на бумаге, юный Малфой. Когда сочтёшь их достаточно убедительными, и мне будет позволено… что-то кроме слов — отпишешь. Доброй ночи.

Он заставил себя развернуться и медленно направиться к выходу из коридора. Каждый шаг давался с трудом. Если бы Драко окликнул его, Сириус, безо всяких сомнений, сорвался… Но позади тихо скрипнула дверь, и Блэк ощутил пустоту — парень ушёл.

Хотелось рвать и метать, крушить стены и выть раненым зверем. Он ускорил шаг и минуту спустя вошёл в покои Снейпа. Низкий отчаянный рык против воли вырвался из груди. Блэк прислонился спиной к косяку и прикрыл глаза, пытаясь взять себя в руки. Всё поправимо. Он напишет Драко и всё исправит…

Жалобный скулёж Итана, донёсшийся из спальни, заставил слегка вздрогнуть и тяжело вздохнуть — Снейп ещё не вернулся…

Он не притронулся к парню. Член не подавал признаков жизни. Хотелось напиться, выкурить за раз пачку маггловской дряни, подраться… Но секса не хотелось совсем. Итан хныкал, бессмысленно терзал собственный член, смотрел умоляюще и, заливаясь краской, старался посильнее оттопырить голый зад в попытке спровоцировать альфу хоть на какие-то действия. Но Блэк мог предложить измученному омеге только «заклинание крёстного» и собственную тьму. Однако оказалось, что обмануть давно не девственный организм магически вызванным спазмом невозможно — омега испытывал лишь неприятные, почти болезненные ощущения, а облегчения не наступало.

Смотреть на Итана было невыносимо. Внешние оргазмы, до которых парень доводил себя снова и снова, давно уже приносили только страдания, а багровый раздувшийся член не опадал даже на время. После очередной «разрядки» — сухой, сводящей судорогой тело и буквально выворачивающей наизнанку яйца — Итан разревелся, как мальчишка.

— Пожалуйста… Сириус, пожалуйста…

— Прости… — Блэк закрыл ладонями лицо, не в силах видеть его слёзы, а мгновение спустя, глухо зарычав, вскочил на ноги: — Где этот гад шляется?! Сука…

Сумасшедшее чувство вины перед омегой, который мог сегодня спокойно получить в обменнике необходимое ему облегчение, а не метаться сейчас на пустой кровати Нюниуса; злость, вызванная задержкой Снейпа; пронзающая сердце раскалённым клинком жалость к измученному течкой светлому; изматывающая, ноющая боль в где-то в самом центре души из-за ссоры с Драко… Всё это мешало думать трезво. Он понятия не имел, как помочь Итану, вновь и вновь пытаясь хоть немного унять буйство чужих гормонов покоем собственной тьмы.

Снейп появился на удивление неожиданно. Сириус даже растерялся, когда распахнулась дверь, и пространство дрогнуло от грозного рыка:

— Какого чёрта, Блэк!

Пару минут назад Итан отключился. То ли тёмная магия всё же заставила омегу провалиться в сон, то ли парень просто потерял сознание — Сириус не знал. Он лишь убедился, что омежка дышит, и сполз на пол… Откуда сейчас и подскочил, словно ужаленный.

— Мать твою, почему так долго? — зарычал он в ответ, тем не менее, послушно забирая тёплую мантию, протянутую ему шагнувшим к кровати Снейпом. — Я думал он загнётся у меня на руках!

— А самого кто-то импотенцией проклял?.. Что с ним? Он давно без сознания?

— Не очень, — буркнул Блэк, чувствуя, как постепенно отпускает напряжение. — Я надеялся, что он уснул… Думаешь, обморок?

Снейп, склонившись над безвольным телом омеги, уверенным движением повернул его на бок и согнул одну ногу в колене, открывая себе доступ к подтекающему смазкой, пульсирующему анусу.

— Разницы почти никакой, — пробормотал он, аккуратно вводя внутрь палец.

Тело Итана забило крупной дрожью, но в себя парень не пришёл. Снейп убрал руку и вновь оглянулся на Сириуса.

— Почему? — хрипло и зло процедил он.

— Не могу, не встаёт у меня, настроение не то… — хмуро отозвался Блэк и отвёл взгляд, вдруг в полной мере осознав, насколько происходящее действительно ненормально для альф в целом и для него в частности. — Делай уже что-нибудь. Он здесь ради тебя вообще-то…

Снейп смерил его недоумённым взглядом, но вопросов задавать больше не стал, вновь переключив своё внимание на бесчувственного омегу.

— У него должны быть ремешки, посмотри в мантии, — скомандовал Нюниус, на этот раз переворачивая парня на спину и осторожно ощупывая его многострадальные гениталии. — Быстрее, Блэк!

Сириус метнулся к вещам Итана и спустя минуту нашёл всё необходимое.

— Вряд ли они помогут теперь, — пробормотал он.

— Помогут, — откликнулся Снейп и не глядя протянул руку: — Давай. Ему нужны исключительно анальные оргазмы, член вы в лохмотья стерли…

— Он сам, — проворчал Блэк и тронул Северуса за плечо. — Давай я надену, раздевайся пока…

— Сам… Сам? А ты, идиот, здесь на кой чёрт торчал? — яростно зашипел Снейп и, обернувшись, выхватил у него ремешок. — Дай сюда… Не буду я его трахать. Ему не до фрикций в ожидании моего узла, ему нужен узел прямо сейчас…

Сириус растерянно отдал ремешок и озадаченно почесал затылок, совершенно ничего не понимая. Как можно дать омеге узел, если для образования узла нужно сначала хорошенько поработать в его заднице членом?

— Не стой столбом, — сердито буркнул Нюниус, уверенно, но очень аккуратно перетягивая мошонку Итана. — В ванной, в шкафчике справа спринцовка. Неси. Блэк, быстрее, ради Мерлина!

Сириус решил не задавать вопросов. Кажется, за время отсидки он недополучил огромный пласт опыта в общении с омегами и основательно позабыл накопленное ранее. Больно уж уверенно Снейп действовал там, где Блэк совершенно растерялся.

Молча найдя требуемое, Сириус вернулся в спальню, присел на край кровати и с интересом стал наблюдать за действиями Нюниуса.

Снейп быстро осмотрел полученную спринцовку и, удовлетворённо сам себе кивнув, уменьшил её до размера небольшого абрикоса, изменил структуру вещества, кажется, сделав его по твёрдости похожим на дерево, и оглянулся:

— Помоги… Согни ему ноги и подержи.

Несколько секунд спустя, сложив паренька пополам так, что раскрытый воспалённый анус смотрел прямо в потолок, Блэк, всё ещё совершенно не понимая смысла происходящего, наблюдал, как Снейп осторожно вводит крохотную твёрдую спринцовку в задний проход омеги, держа её за длинный носик. Когда круглая часть скрылась внутри тела Итана, Нюниус стал медленно увеличивать искусственный узел, и вскоре тело парня изогнулось в мощном анальном оргазме.

— Ни хрена себе! — поражённо выдохнул Сириус. — Вот это номер!

— Переверни его на бок, — негромко и как-то устало скомандовал Снейп. — Это надолго…

Через полчаса, когда наконец схлынула первая волна спазмов, и Итан смог сфокусировать взгляд, Блэк принёс ему воды, подержал, пока Снейп удалял из ануса парня свой самодельный омежий дилдо, и вышел из спальни, оставляя этих двоих наедине.

Бумагу он нашёл на столе у Нюниуса — просто оторвал клочок от какого-то не до конца исписанного свитка. Перо и чернильницу одолжил там же… Только вот никак не находились нужные слова. В голове крутилась всякая сентиментально-непристойная чепуха. Но даже такой пошляк, как Сириус Блэк, не мог позволить себе написать пятнадцатилетнему омежке, что у влюблённого альфы отныне ни на кого, кроме него, не стоит — сегодня установлено экспериментально-опытным путём.

Он промаялся часа два, прежде чем всё же вывел на бумаге короткое:

_«Мне очень плохо, когда ты сердишься, мелкий. Давай мириться? С. Б.»_

***

Утром записка от Сириуса нашлась в ботинке. Пробежав взглядом по строчкам, Драко молча испепелил её, но вечером остался в гостиной подольше, чтобы дождаться домовика. Добби был молчалив. Безмолвно сунул Малфою свёрнутую бумажку и отошёл на несколько шагов, но не исчез.

_«Жив. Здоров. Но скоро зачахну. Давай погуляем? С. Б.»_

Очень хотелось выглянуть в коридор и убедиться, что раскаявшийся в своём поведении Сириус смиренно ждёт под дверью, но Малфой не был бы Малфоем, если бы гордость не оказалась сильнее искушения. Уничтожив записку, он удалился в спальню под недоумённым взглядом по-прежнему молчаливого эльфа.

Утреннее письмо, снова обнаружившееся в ботинке, сочилось откровенной обидой:

_«Мог бы хоть «нет» написать. Я проторчал под дверью два часа! Это невежливо, мелкий. Завязывай, давай поговорим. Жду в то же время в том же месте. Твой С. Б.»_

Драко довольно хмыкнул. Обида уже немного отпустила, глаза не щипало от непролитых слёз, и ощущение, что жизнь неожиданно кончилась, почти полностью растворилось в безотчётной радости, вспыхивающей тёплым огоньком каждый раз, когда он разворачивал новую записку Сириуса.

 _«Мелкий, ну ты где? Не вынуждай меня брать приступом ваш изысканный подвал! Ты же не хочешь, чтобы у твоего крёстного возникли вопросы?»_ — кричал очередной клочок бумаги, принесённый вечером Добби, кажется, всё же пришибленным Силенцио.

Драко фыркнул и, бросив записку в камин, ушёл спать.

  
Он изводил Блэка целую неделю. Сириус просил, умолял, злился и психовал… Но исправно присылал домовика снова и снова, и это дарило Малфою волшебное чувство собственной уникальности, важности, незаменимости.

Когда вместо «мелкий» в вечерней записке наконец появилось «Драко», сердце этого самого Драко растаяло окончательно, и несколько минут спустя Блэк был вознаграждён за настойчивость.

Беззвучно выскользнув в коридор, Малфой на миг замер, рассматривая Сириуса и чувствуя, как заходится в груди сердце. Блэк, сидя на полу, грустно ковырял ножом тонкую щель меж каменных плит.

Драко постарался придать себе максимально суровый вид:

— Привет.

Сириус, вздрогнув, поднял глаза, недоверчиво моргнул и, медленно поднявшись на ноги, вдруг засветился счастливой улыбкой.

— Мелкий… — выдохнул он, не глядя сунул нож в карман и мгновение спустя стиснул охнувшего Драко в крепких объятиях: — Мой мелкий…

Малфой только закатил глаза и, тяжело вздохнув, уткнулся лбом в широкое плечо.

— Неисправим, — проворчал он.

Сириус беззвучно, но искренне рассмеялся и опалил горячим дыханием его ухо:

— Ты просто не все методы воздействия испробовал… — Драко невольно представил несколько неиспробованных методов и почувствовал, что краснеет, а Блэк мурлыкнул ещё тише и ещё интимней: — Но у нас всё впереди, мелкий, успеешь.

Драко улыбнулся, прерывисто вздохнул и, обняв его за талию, прижался теснее. «Всё впереди» воодушевляло…

***

По негласной договорённости ни Гермиона, ни Рон не касались темы омежьей сущности Гарри, стараясь вести себя так, словно ничего не изменилось. Лишь в первый день после их разговора в Выручай-комнате Грейнджер позволила себе ещё раз вызвать друга на диалог ради последней попытки задать ему правильный вектор восприятия произошедшего.

После завтрака она отвела мрачного, скованного Поттера в сторону.

— Гарри, послушай, — Гермиона мягко сжала его пальцы. — Просто молча выслушай меня, хорошо? — она дождалась его кивка и продолжила: — Гарри, и здесь, и в том мире, где мы с тобой выросли, мужчина и женщина — привычное деление людей по половому признаку, согласен? — Он, явно не понимая, куда она клонит, опять молча кивнул, и Грейнджер улыбнулась: — Хорошо. И как взрослеют мальчики с девочками прекрасно знают и волшебники, и магглы. Так? — Снова растерянный кивок. — А теперь вспомни: два года назад меня смущали разговоры о взрослении, а вы с Роном фукали и смеялись, гадая, когда у меня «эти дни»…

Поттер ошарашенно моргнул, и Гермиона заметила, как полыхнули его уши.

— Я… Мы… Ты слышала?.. Чёрт, прости, мы не… — виновато забормотал он, но Грейнджер чуть сильнее сжала его пальцы, заставляя замолчать.

— Гарри, это нормально, — ласково улыбнулась она. — Девочки и мальчики взрослеют, и в переходном возрасте это кажется им одновременно стыдным и интересным. Думаешь, в девчоночьей спальне не обсуждаются ваши утренние стояки и ночные поллюции? — она хихикнула, а он ещё больше покраснел, но тоже улыбнулся.

— Обсуждаются?

— Еще как! — кивнула Гермиона. — Хотя в этом году гораздо меньше, чем в прошлом… Но я хотела поговорить о другом… Гарри, в волшебном мире есть ещё одно деление: маги-мужчины бывают альфами, бетами или омегами, и у них тоже есть некоторые особенности взросления… И для нас — волшебников — это тоже нормально, понимаешь? Как взрослые женщины не считают менструацию чем-то постыдным, так и взрослые омеги не должны считать постыдным эструс… Это естественный процесс…

— Угу, — Поттер отвернулся. — Когда у мужика течёт из зада и ему хочется, чтобы туда чего-нибудь засунули — это самый естественный процесс на свете!

— В мире магов — да, — утвердительно кивнула Грейнджер. — Да, Гарри! А у созревающих альф по пять-семь раз в день возникают непроизвольные эрекции с образованием узла, что отлично видно окружающим, благодаря тёмной магии, становящейся в эти мгновения заметной даже бетам и женщинам… Особенно заметной в районе паха. Представляешь? Омегу крёстный блокирует, и целый день можно жить в нормальном режиме, а молодым альфам хоть из спальни не вылезай, чтобы не оконфузиться. И так не меньше полугода!

— Откуда ты знаешь? — тихо прохрипел он, недоверчиво прищурившись.

Этот вопрос был очень кстати. Гермиона слегка кивнула и отдала ему свой источник информации — найденную у Снейпа книгу.

На следующий день стало ясно, что и с Роном Поттер выяснил отношения, во всяком случае парни больше не смотрели друг на друга с обидой и недоверием… А вскоре всё и вовсе вернулось на круги своя, Гарри успокоился, расслабился, и Грейнджер поздравила себя с удачным психологическим приёмом.

Единственным, что всё ещё немного напрягало девушку, была реакция друга на Снейпа. Гарри моментально мрачнел, как только профессор появлялся в зоне видимости. Мрачнел и замыкался в себе, если тот не замечал его, или моментально ощетинивался и начинал дерзить, если Снейп обращал на него внимание. В свете всего произошедшего в таком поведении Поттера не было ничего удивительного — довольно сложно нормально ощущать и вести себя в присутствии учителя, которому в течение трех недель был вынужден показывать свой голый зад. Но отчего-то Гермионе казалось, что проблема заключалась не только в этом. Гарри не смущался. Он за что-то сердился на Снейпа, за что-то был на него обижен… Сильнее, нежели прежде. Гораздо сильнее. Понять бы, за что, но лишний раз лезть Поттеру в душу пока не хотелось.

После очередного собрания ОД, Гарри совершенно неожиданно остановил Гермиону, собирающуюся выскользнуть из Выручай-комнаты вместе с Джинни:

— Останься… Мне нужно поговорить с вами.

Она вопросительно взглянула на стоящего у него за спиной Рона, но тот только пожал плечами.

— Конечно, — улыбнувшись, кивнула Гермиона и отошла от двери, пропуская Томаса и Лонгботтома.

Когда Выручай-комната опустела, и они остались втроём, Гарри достал из сумки книгу и протянул Грейнджер:

— У меня вопросы, — пробормотал он.

— Хорошо, — снова кивнула Гермиона, забирая книгу. — Только… Если ты всю её прочитал, вряд ли я теперь знаю больше, чем ты.

— Одна голова хорошо, а три, может, до чего-нибудь и додумаются, — буркнул Поттер и опустился на пол. — Я должен вам кое-что рассказать…

Рассказ о снах, преследующих Гарри во время течки, не просто поразил Гермиону, он её… испугал.

Не дослушав друга до конца, она дрожащими руками стала искать нужную страницу в книге.

— Пятьдесят восьмая, там уголок загнут, — мрачно подсказал Поттер.

— Гарри, это книга из Запретной секции! — тут же возмутилась Грейнджер, но под его взглядом осеклась и нашла заложенную страничку.

— Что происходит-то? — ничего не понимающий Рон переводил вопросительный взгляд с Гермионы на Гарри и обратно.

Она снова перечитала уже знакомые строки и почувствовала, как по спине пополз холодок.

— Да в чём дело? Вы словно дементора увидели! — дёрнул её за рукав Рон.

Она молча передала ему книгу и ткнула пальцем в нужную строчку.

— «Однако верно и то, что только истинные способны чувствовать друг друга на расстоянии, видеть общие сны, переживать эмоции партнёра и даже испытывать физические ощущения, не свойственные своему гонадному полу», — одними губами пробубнил Рон, уткнувшись в книгу.

— Я чувствовал себя альфой… — тихо прошептал Гарри, не сводя с Гермионы немигающего взгляда. — Я чувствовал себя Волдемортом… Он… Мой истинный?

Гермиона сглотнула. Она не знала, что ему ответить. Судя по написанному в книге, у Гарри проявился один из «симптомов» истинности, и если этому «симптому» доверять, партнёром Поттера, предназначенным самой природой, был не кто иной как Тёмный Лорд…

— Вы сдурели что ли оба? — возмущённый окрик Рона заставил их вздрогнуть. — Какой, нахрен, истинный? Хватит нести чушь! Тебе приснился сон, и ты тут же решил, что проклят вечной связью с этим?..

— Не один сон, Рон, — перебил его Гарри.

— Один! — рявкнул Уизли. — Просто много раз снился! Ты вбил себе в голову, что он снова будет тебе сниться, и он снился! Эка невидаль!

— Рон, наши палочки, — едва слышно пробормотал Поттер, явно уже нашедший своему страху кучу подтверждений, но друг вновь его оборвал:

— Ой, ну всё! Тогда я истинный Малфоя! И ничего, что я бета! Зато у нас у обоих единорог в палочках!

— Рон, — попыталась остановить его Гермиона, но Уизли вспылил ещё больше:

— Что «Рон»? Прекратите оба нести чёртов бред! Ни за что не поверю, что Гарри как-то связан с этим безносым уродом! С кем угодно! Хоть вон со Снейпом, но точно не с Тем… Не с Волдемортом! Нет! Вобьют же себе в голову!..

Гарри вздрогнул на имени профессора зельеварения.

— Снейп… Нет, Снейп точно не… А Волдеморт… Даже убить меня не смог, — шептал он, кажется, уже больше самому себе, нежели объясняя что-то друзьям.

— Да потому что ты омега! Потому что ты сильнее! — взорвался Уизли и, схватив друга за плечи, тряхнул так, что у того клацнули зубы. — Ты сильнее, слышишь, мать твою? Ты светлый! Прекрати придумывать ерунду! Чтобы я больше этого не слышал! Тоже мне, нашёл любовь всей своей жизни! Тьфу!

Звенящая тишина повисла на долгие три секунды… а потом Гарри негромко прыснул со смеху, и следом за ним, не сдержавшись, рассмеялась Гермиона.

— Чего вы ржёте? — Рон отчаянно пытался сохранить серьёзность, но его губы всё равно расплывались в улыбке. — Я, между прочим, негодую!

Поттер расхохотался в голос, буквально повиснув на его плече.

Когда истерика наконец сошла на нет, и друзья вновь вернули себе способность трезво мыслить и членораздельно выговаривать слова, мальчишки одновременно уставились на Гермиону, видимо, ожидая от неё каких-то светлых идей.

— Может, посоветоваться с кем-то из взрослых? — робко предложила Грейнджер.

Гарри насупился и отвернулся:

— Я Снейпу рассказал, — буркнул он.

— И? — тут же заинтересовался Рон.

— И ничего… Сказал, что это всё последствия стресса и результат течки…

— Вот! А я тебе что говорю? — обрадовался Уизли.

— Подожди, Рон, — перебила его Гермиона и вздохнула. — Давайте пока поищем информацию, а когда поедем на каникулы… Гарри, поговори с Сириусом.

Поттер хмуро взглянул на неё и нехотя кивнул.

— Хорошо…

Она улыбнулась и поднялась с пола:

— Пойдёмте. Спать пора. Утром решим, где и как искать нужные нам сведения.


	16. Во власти эмоций

— А чего это мы сегодня такие суровые? — мурлыкнул Блэк, исследуя губами и языком узор ушной раковины Драко. — Опять я где-то оплошал? Я исправлюсь, мелкий, только ткни носом, что не так…

— Твой Поттер — не так, — зло буркнул Малфой и отстранился. — Хватит меня облизывать!

Драко переживал, понимая: Сириус не обрадуется его очередной стычке с очкариком и кого посчитает более виноватым в их конфликте — ещё неизвестно. Поэтому выбрал тактику упреждающего удара. Нужно первым рассказать о произошедшем, ведь Поттер обязательно представит всё совсем в ином, удобном ему свете! И вот, заранее показательно ощетинившись, дабы предупредить Блэка, что принятие стороны крестника ничем хорошим для него не закончится, Драко настойчиво подталкивал Сириуса к трудному, но необходимому разговору.

Он давно не задирал Поттера. Отношения с Блэком и общая «омежья» тайна обязывали быть терпимее, но сегодня Малфоя прорвало. Чёртов очкарик совсем обнаглел!  
  
Утром перед началом зельеварения к Поттеру прибежала Чанг и выманила его из кабинета. Эта влюблённая парочка трещала в коридоре до самого появления Снейпа. Драко, чутко реагирующий на голос крёстного, слышал, как входящий в класс профессор попросил уединившихся студентов перенести беседу на внеурочное время и поспешить на занятия, но ответа Поттера не разобрал.

— Чего эта Чанг постоянно крутится вокруг него? — недовольно пробормотала Панси, искоса поглядывая на Драко.

— А ты ревнуешь? — хмыкнул Забини.

— П-ф-ф, — Паркинсон по-прежнему не сводила взгляда с Малфоя. — Просто удивляет. Она только схоронила своего парня…

— Возможно, именно из-за этого они и сдружились, — Драко равнодушно пожал плечами и улыбнулся крёстному, придирчиво осматривающему класс.

Тот ответил лёгким кивком и, кажется, собирался что-то спросить, но в это мгновение раздался звонок, и профессор Снейп тут же повернулся к двери, выжидающе сложив руки на груди.

У Драко за спиной ехидно захихикали Крэбб и Гойл. Рядом злорадно хмыкнула Паркинсон. Нотт, выискивающий в учебнике рецепт какого-то зелья и отвлечённый от своего занятия этими звуками, поднял взгляд и теперь вопросительно переводил его с одного друга на другого. Забини открыл было рот, чтобы пояснить: класс замер в предвкушении появления в дверях Поттера… Но не успел. Очкарик прошмыгнул в кабинет и постарался незаметно пробраться к своему месту, однако, на полпути, естественно, был остановлен Снейпом:

— Минус пять баллов за опоздание, Поттер!

— Сдержанно, — удивлённо прошептал Забини.

Поттер тем временем расправил плечи и, бросив на профессора злой взгляд, тихо выплюнул:

— Кто бы сомневался…

— Минус пять баллов за дерзость, — тут же, словно только этого и дожидался, отрезал Снейп и добавил, отворачиваясь к доске. — Вы не из тех людей, Поттер, кто безболезненно для предстоящих СОВ может игнорировать мои занятия… даже по такой уважительной причине, как мисс Чанг.

— Не вам говорить об уважительных причинах и игнорировании занятий… Сэр! — вспыхнул Поттер.

Драко побледнел, а Снейп медленно развернулся и впился в очкарика испепеляющим взглядом.

— Хотите добавить что-то ещё, мистер Поттер? — негромко, но чётко чеканя слова, поинтересовался он.

Малфой напряжённо смотрел на крёстного, боясь пошевелиться и отвлечь его внимание на себя, будучи искренне уверенным: единственное, что сдерживает шрамоголового придурка от дальнейшего трёпа — это гипнотическая сила сверлящего его взгляда.

— Нет, сэр, — сквозь зубы процедил Поттер, и Драко вдруг осознал, что всё это время не дышал.

— В таком случае, ещё пять баллов с Гриффиндора за попытку срыва занятия, а также невнятные и безосновательные претензии к преподавателю. И прошу вас наконец занять своё место, Поттер, — совершенно невозмутимо произнёс Снейп, вновь отворачиваясь к доске.

— Не слишком ли много он себе позволяет? — в змеином шипении Панси слышалась с трудом сдерживаемая ярость. — Совсем страх потерял!

Оглянувшись на усаживающегося за парту Поттера, Драко скрипнул зубами. Паркинсон даже не представляла, как много позволяет себе чёртов очкарик, потерявший не только страх, но и всякий стыд!

  
Драко поймал зарвавшегося гадёныша после урока.

— Давай-ка отойдём, Поттер, — бросил он, преградив путь неразлучной троице.

— С чего бы это ему с тобой отходить? — тут же вскинулся Уизли, загораживая собой товарища, но тот геройски выступил вперёд:

— Не надо, Рон… — и кивком указал Драко в сторону пустующего сейчас коридора, ведущего к слизеринским комнатам.

Как только они зашли за угол, Малфой поймал Поттера за плечо и резко развернул к себе:

— Ты неблагодарная скотина! — тихо прошипел он, прижимая очкарика к стене. — Какого ты вытворяешь?

— Убери руки, Малфой, — зло выплюнул Поттер и оттолкнул Драко от себя с такой силой, что тот едва устоял на ногах. — Мне кажется, твой разлюбезный Снейп вполне способен сам за себя постоять. Если это всё, я, пожалуй…

— Да? А, может, и мне ненароком проговориться, что твой разлюбезный Блэк не так давно наведывался в Хогвартс… по причине острой, течной необходимости у его крестника? — ещё тише, боясь, что их могут случайно подслушать, выдохнул Драко.

Он не понял, как и когда именно палочка оказалась в руке Поттера.

— Только заикнись…

Тихое, но отчётливое шипение раскалённой лавой втекало в ухо Малфоя, а острая деревяшка впивалась в кадык. Это было неприятно, но Драко заставил себя криво ухмыльнуться.

— Неубедительно, Поттер. Ничего ты мне не сделаешь. Так что, будь другом, закопай свою ненависть к моему крёстному поглубже, твой-то куда более уязвим.

Он оттолкнул руку Поттера, отчего острая деревяшка оставила на тонкой коже шеи ярко-розовую царапину, и, развернувшись, зашагал прочь. Больше всего на свете Драко ненавидел ощущение бессильной ярости и сейчас едва сдерживался, чтобы не разнести к чертям двери кабинетов и висящие на стенах портреты.

Вот же попал! Полная зависимость от очкарика! И самого проклясть нельзя — Сириус расстроится; и угрозу не исполнишь — первым же удавишься, если Блэка схватят… Хорошо ещё, что Поттер об этих эмоциональных путах, связавших Малфоя по рукам и ногам, не догадывался, а потому, кажется, поверил и испугался за крёстного…

— Поругались? — Паркинсон, встретившая Драко у лестниц, внимательно вглядывалась в его лицо.

Дьявол! Даже культивировать в друзьях ненависть к Потти, как раньше, он теперь не мог, мало ли… Нужно было сгладить углы.

— Поговорили, — буркнул Малфой, не глядя подруге в глаза. — Надеюсь, он всё понял и угомонится.

— Ясно, — кажется, Панси была разочарована. — Он не изменит своего отношения к профессору Снейпу. И к твоим родителям… Неужели ты этого не понимаешь?

Драко удивленно взглянул на неё:

— О чём ты, Панс? Я и не жду от него ничего подобного… Что ж его теперь заавадить?

— Нет… — как-то растерянно пробормотала Паркинсон. — Просто… Ладно, ничего, забудь. Пошли, мы опаздываем.

Несколько часов Драко не находил себе места от ощущения собственной уязвимости… А когда за обедом поймал хмурый взгляд Поттера, к уже имеющейся совокупности терзавших его мыслей добавился страх, что очкарик пожалуется Сириусу, и… Ссориться чертовски не хотелось. Хотелось целовать шершавые губы, слушать голос с лёгкой хрипотцой, мурлычущий на ухо нежную чепуху, видеть в серых смеющихся глазах отражение своих собственных чувств… А тратить время на обиды и скандалы — нет, не хотелось!

Именно поэтому Малфой решил пойти в наступление первым, благо, у него было преимущество — он встретился с Сириусом раньше.

— Что же вы как кошка с собакой? — сокрушённо качнул головой Блэк, притягивая насупившегося Драко к себе. — Неужели нельзя просто держаться на расстоянии?

— Он грубит крёстному! — Драко вспыхнул моментально, вновь отталкивая Сириуса. — Я, между прочим, максимально тактичен, это из него говно так и фонтанирует! Я сегодня поговорить хотел, а он сразу за палочку схватился, стал плеваться какими-то нелепыми угрозами!..

Сириус рассматривал его, слегка прищурившись и совсем по-доброму улыбаясь.

— Так прямо ни с чего за палочку схватился? Гарри? — переспросил он. — Что-то мне подсказывает: ты многое не договариваешь, мелкий. Уж я знаю, каким острым может быть твой язычок… — на последнем слове его голос осип, а взгляд скользнул чуть ниже и прилип к губам Драко.

Малфой, на мгновение парализованный таким откровенным желанием, быстро взял себя в руки и отвернулся, разрывая зрительный контакт и заставляя Блэка возвратиться в реальность.

— Конечно! Святой Гарри Поттер не может быть виноват, — обиженно фыркнул он. — Перед всем классом намекнул, что крёстный пропускал занятия и пропускал их по неблаговидной причине, а когда я попросил его не делать так больше и напомнил, что его крёстный тоже может пострадать от слишком болтливых языков — ткнул палочку мне в горло!

— Мелкий… — Сириус вдруг тихо рассмеялся и обнял Драко со спины. — О Мерлин, мелкий, ты пугал Гарри тем, что выдашь меня?

— Да, — сердито буркнул Малфой. — А что мне оставалось?

Блэк расхохотался пуще прежнего и развернул его к себе лицом:

— Маленький интриган! Знал бы твой отец, он бы возгордился! Идеальный блеф!.. Только мы пока рассказывать о нём твоему батюшке не будем, а то он от гордости, чего доброго, салют из Авад устроит…

Драко невольно улыбнулся и спрятал лицо на широком твёрдом плече.

— Вот же хитрюга! — восхищённо выдохнул Блэк, прижимая его к себе и зарываясь носом в светлые мягкие волосы. — Воистину, остаётся только радоваться, что ты не враг нам с Гарри!

— На его счёт я не уверен, — проворчал Драко, обнимая Сириуса за талию. — Его только ты спасаешь…

На несколько секунд наступила тишина. Малфой насторожился, прислушиваясь к замедляющемуся сердцебиению Блэка и ощущая, как под пальцами и тонкой тканью рубашки напрягаются сильные мышцы спины альфы. Неужели ляпнул-таки лишнее? Нужно было вообще больше не упоминать Поттера… Так удачно всё складывалось! Оставалось только попросить Сириуса вправить мозги своему невоспитанному крестнику, и проблема решена! Вот же, чёрт за язык дёрнул!..

— Мелкий, — напряжённый голос Блэка заставил Драко закусить губу, дабы справиться с сокрушённым стоном. — А… Почему Гарри так себя ведёт?.. Чёрт. Драко, твой… крёстный твой… Он не провоцирует Гарри? У них натянутые отношения…

Малфой тихо зарычал и резко отстранился. Так, значит?!

— Да делать крёстному больше нечего, кроме как провоцировать на дерзости гриффиндорских молокососов! Не надо перекладывать с больной головы на здоровую! Лучше бы воспитывал своего… — он вовремя осёкся, не произнеся крутящееся на языке «сирого и убогого», вместо этого выплюнув: — Поттера.

Блэк нахмурился и выпустил Драко из объятий. На его лице отчётливо читалась мучительная борьба с собой. Видимо, Сириус тоже многое хотел высказать, но изо всех сил сдерживался.

Несколько секунд между ними висела напряжённая тишина. Драко смотрел исподлобья и сердито раздувал тонкие ноздри. Блэк, сунув руки в карманы, буравил взглядом стену.

— Я поговорю с Гарри, — наконец произнёс Сириус. — Но, если окажется, что твой Снейп его достаёт, не обессудь, мне придётся и с ним… поговорить.

— Ясно, — пробормотал Драко и отвёл взгляд. — Проводи меня… пожалуйста. А то я на Филча нарвусь.

— Эй! — тут же встрепенулся Блэк. — Куда это ты собрался? Времени-то ещё!..

Малфой прятал полные слёз глаза. Осознание, что высказанное сегодня Паркинсон относительно Поттера в полной мере касается и Блэка, накрыло волной отчаяния и безнадёги, сдавив лёгкие болезненным спазмом. Между ними всегда будут Поттер, крёстный и родители Драко, силы зла и добра… Кто угодно! Сириус — противник в войне, беглый преступник, родственник… родственник, от которого отреклись! Слишком много определений, даже по одиночке делавших их отношения невозможными, противоестественными, не имеющими будущего… Только вот, как иначе, Драко не знал. Как теперь жить без Блэка? Как дышать?..

Тёплые пальцы коснулись щеки, скользнули вниз и, взяв за подбородок, заставили поднять лицо. Слёзы сами сорвались с ресниц, и губы предательски дрогнули. Драко не хотел, чтобы Сириус видел, как он плачет, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Слишком больно, слишком мучительно, слишком страшно… слишком…

— Эй… — негромко позвал Блэк. — Мы справимся, мелкий, — от его тихого шёпота по телу Драко побежали тысячи крохотных мурашек. — И вы с Гарри однажды подружитесь, и мы со Сне… с Северусом… научимся сосуществовать. Эй… — горячие, немного шершавые ладони стёрли холодные мокрые дорожки с щёк Малфоя. — Не реви. Я… Мелкий, я из Азкабана сбежал! Нет ничего невозможного! Ни-че-го! Нужно только захотеть… Мы справимся. Иди ко мне.

И Драко поддался искушению. Ему хотелось верить Блэку, верить в Блэка, ему хотелось просто закрыть глаза и раствориться в тепле объятий, в нежности поцелуев, в ощущениях безопасности, безмятежности, в твёрдом знании: «Мы справимся!»

Малфой сам не понял, когда появилось это «мы», когда Блэк стал не просто сиюминутным увлечением, а совершенно неотъемлемой частью того будущего, которое рисовал себе Драко… Он не заметил, в какой момент произошли все эти изменения, но сейчас вдруг осознал, что навсегда запомнит день и час, когда Сириус незатейливо и просто, словно то было самой естественной вещью в мире, подтвердил: «мы» — обоюдное ощущение!

***

— Ты не прав, Гарри, — Гермиона, вздохнув, качнула головой. — Это ты опоздал на урок...

— На секунду! — возмущённо воскликнул Поттер, но тут же осёкся и уткнулся в книгу под негодующим взглядом мадам Пинс.

— После того, как Снейп попросил тебя перенести разговор с Чжоу и поторопиться в класс, — шёпотом напомнила Гермиона. — И, раз уж ты опоздал, мог хотя бы молча принять снятие баллов, а ты опять огрызнулся. И, между прочим, в последнее время профессор к тебе не цепляется. За твоё сегодняшнее поведение мог бы и отработку назначить, а он только баллы снял…

— Конечно, он же по вечерам занят, не до отработок ему, — проворчал себе под нос Гарри.

— Что? — не расслышала Гермиона, но он только отрицательно мотнул головой, не объяснять же ей… И подруга продолжила свои нравоучения: — Чанг тоже хороша! Могла бы сама уйти, когда Снейп пришёл. Зачем она тебя задержала?

— Она без Гарри, кажется, жить не может, — оживившись, встрял в разговор Рон. — Вот не удивлюсь, если мы сейчас выйдем и опять на неё наткнёмся… случайно.

Гарри знал, что тоже не удивится. Более того, был уверен в такой, якобы случайной, встрече, слишком часто они происходили в последнее время. У библиотеки, возле учебных кабинетов, у входа в Большой зал… Поттеру казалось, что однажды он может наткнуться на Чжоу даже у писсуара в мужском туалете.

— Просто он ей нравится, — меж тем равнодушно пожала плечами Грейнджер и нахмурила тонкие брови: — А тебя, Рональд Уизли, это не касается!

— Ой, да ладно, Гермиона, не будь занудой! Может, ему хочется об этом поговорить! Тебе ведь хочется, Гарри? — Рон слегка толкнул Поттера, с улыбкой заглядывая в глаза.

— Не особо, — пробормотал Гарри. — Давайте искать дальше… Пожалуйста.

Он действительно не желал говорить о Чанг. Да и говорить было не о чем. Каждый раз, когда они «случайно» сталкивались, Поттер чувствовал только мучительную неловкость и под любым предлогом старался поскорее сбежать. Он просто не знал, как себя вести, о чём разговаривать с этой девушкой… И всё ещё чувствовал вину за смерть Седрика… за сны о нём.

Идея встречаться с девчонками назло Снейпу, собственной природе и всему магическому миру потеряла привлекательность достаточно быстро. Во всяком случае, с тех пор, как эта идея обрела чёткие очертания — образ Чжоу Чанг… Придумывать будущее, в котором у него появится некая абстрактная возлюбленная, а потом и жена, Гарри мог сколько угодно, но, когда дело касалось конкретной девушки, оказывалось, что не всё так просто.

— Мы уже второй час сидим, — отвлекая Гарри от размышлений о Чжоу, проворчал Рон, равнодушно перелистывая страницы очередного тома. — Нет тут ничего. Зря ищем! В библиотеке на Гриммо скорее можно найти что-то стоящее, — он зевнул. — Пойдёмте, а? Сил нет! Всю задницу отсидел!

Гермиона вздохнула и потёрла уставшие глаза. Они перерывали библиотеку уже который день, но всё было впустую — не находилось даже намёка на интересующую их тему.

— Возможно, что-то есть в Запретной секции, — пробормотала Грейнджер и покосилась на мадам Пинс.

— Кто бы нас туда пустил, — недовольно буркнул Рон, проследив за её взглядом.

Гермиона пожала плечами:

— Ну… Можно попробовать попросить МакГонагалл о разрешении…

— Нет! — перебил её побледневший Гарри. — Не надо никого посвящать в это! Скоро каникулы… Я поговорю с Сириусом.

— Вот и славно! — обрадовался Рон и тут же засобирался, торопясь поскорее вырваться из опостылевшей ему библиотеки.

Гермиона только сокрушённо качнула головой и махнула рукой:

— Вы идите, я ещё поищу немного…

Гарри, тоже отчаявшийся что-либо найти и откровенно уставший от бессмысленного пролистывания книг, поднялся следом за Уизли.

Возможно, по причине более раннего, чем обычно, ухода, с Чжоу Гарри в этот вечер не встретился, чему был несказанно рад. Впрочем, расплата за побег не заставила себя ждать. Утром следующего дня девушка окликнула его на подходе к Большому залу:

— Гарри!

Он с трудом сдержал страдальческий стон и, заставив себя улыбнуться, махнул друзьям, чтобы его не ждали. Уизли понимающе цокнул языком и хитро подмигнул, отчего у Поттера тут же вспыхнули уши.

— Рон! — укоризненно зашипела на друга Гермиона и дёрнула его за рукав. — Пойдём! Прекрати немедленно! У тебя совсем нет чувства…

Какого чувства нет у Рона, Гарри уже не расслышал, ребята скрылись за огромными дверьми, и их голоса поглотил общий утренний гул. Поттер отошёл в сторону и неловко улыбнулся Чжоу, надеясь, что девушка выходку Уизли не заметила.

— Привет…

— Привет, — на её губах тоже расцвела робкая улыбка. — Тебя вчера не было в библиотеке?

— Я… Мы с Роном ушли раньше… — он чувствовал себя чудовищно виноватым или, как минимум, не оправдавшим возлагаемых на него надежд и безотчётно потупил взор. — А ты приходила? Извини…

— Ничего, — пробормотала Чжоу. — Мы же не для встреч друг с другом туда ходим…

— Не для встреч, — согласился он, бросив на неё быстрый взгляд и вновь заставляя себя улыбнуться.

На несколько секунд повисла уже привычная для их диалогов неловкая пауза, которую, как ни странно, на этот раз нарушила не Чжоу… и даже не Гарри.

— Мистер Поттер, мисс Чанг, — в голосе Снейпа, снова заставшего их наедине, слышались плохо скрываемые раздражение и неприязнь: — Во время завтрака вы должны сидеть за столами своих факультетов и активно пережёвывать пищу. Сколько раз, Поттер, мне следует повторить вам, что сейчас для вас наиболее целесообразно оптимизировать временные ресурсы и все силы отдавать учёбе, а развлечения, — это слово профессор выплюнул с таким презрением, что Чжоу заметно побледнела, — оставить на свободные вечерние часы… Если таковые у вас остаются — с вашим-то уровнем подготовки и способностями… — Он едва заметно приподнял уголки губ в презрительной ухмылке и смерил тяжёлым взглядом притихшую девушку. — И мисс Чанг следовало бы хоть немного задуматься о предстоящих вам СОВах, раз вы интересуете её столь сильно, что она не может и дня прожить без тесного и несвоевременного общения.

Гарри потерял дар речи. Поражённый, возмущённый, растерянный он хлопал ресницами и не находил ни одного подходящего слова для достойного ответа. Впрочем, Снейп не собирался дожидаться, когда Поттер придёт в себя и начнёт дерзить.

— Если вы оба не появитесь за столами через три минуты, сниму с ваших факультетов по пять баллов за нарушение режима, — бросил профессор и, развернувшись, направился в Большой зал, видимо, вполне довольный собой.

— Почему он так тебя ненавидит? — едва слышно выдохнула Чжоу, как только Снейп скрылся из виду.

Если бы Гарри знал ответ на этот вопрос! Если бы ответ на этот вопрос вообще существовал в природе!

Поттер тряхнул головой, отгоняя наведённый Снейпом морок, и торопливо сменил тему:

— Сегодня последнее собрание ОД. Ты придёшь?

Чжоу, кажется, смутилась.

— Да, — кивнула она и слегка улыбнулась. — Спасибо, что пригласил.

Гарри даже растерялся. Пригласил? Он просто спросил, это же не свидание, чтобы на него приглашать…

— Э-э… Буду рад тебя видеть, — пробормотал Поттер, не зная, как ещё можно отреагировать, и вновь посмотрел на двери.

Засиявшая счастливой улыбкой Чжоу, проследила за его взглядом и спохватилась:

— Ой, нам пора! Правда ведь баллы снимет! Встретимся вечером… да?

— Да, — тут же с готовностью согласился Поттер и заторопился к дверям, обрадованный окончанием разговора и непроизвольным обещанием, что до вечера «случайные» встречи более не планируются.

Баллы Снейп с них не снял. Завидев Гарри, он проверил время, удостоверился, что ненавистный ученик уложился в отведённые ему три минуты, и, верно, разочаровавшись, потерял интерес к Поттеру… а вместе с ним и к Чанг.

— Гад, — буркнул себе под нос Гарри, направляясь к друзьям и буравя хмурым взглядом профессора, более не обращающего на него внимания.

Он сам не смог бы объяснить причины новой волны обиды на Снейпа. Просто отчего-то очень захотелось развернуться и демонстративно уйти. Пусть снимает баллы! Пусть злится! Пусть!..

Поддаться этому порыву не позволила Гермиона, окликнувшая Гарри и замахавшая ему рукой. Голос и улыбка подруги будто рассеяли наваждение, вернули Поттеру способность мыслить трезво. Гарри даже тряхнул головой… Да что же это! Каждый раз, когда он видел Снейпа, горячая волна эмоций плавила мозг, мешала адекватно воспринимать действительность и реагировать на неё…

— Вы там что, обжимались прямо у входа? — весело зашептал Рон, как только Гарри уселся за стол. — У Снейпа от злости физиономия в цвета родного факультета окрасилась… серо-зелёной стала! Ты ему опять что-то ляпнул?

— Ничего я не ляпнул, — проворчал Поттер, снова бросив короткий взгляд на преподавательский стол. — Просто я его всегда раздражаю… Где бы ни встретился.

— Вообще-то, это не так, Гарри, — вклинилась в разговор Гермиона. — Профессор, напротив, стал гораздо сдержаннее, тактичней… внимательнее к тебе. Странно, что ты этого не замечаешь…

— Угу. Ни разу не обошёл вниманием мои скромные умственные способности, — мрачно буркнул себе под нос Поттер.

Гермиона осеклась, пару секунд рассматривала его, а потом резко сменила тему:

— Я считаю, тебе нужно серьёзно поговорить с Чжоу, Гарри. Ты из-за неё опаздываешь на занятия, на завтрак, Гриффиндор теряет баллы… Это… Неправильно это!

Намазывая джем на тост, Поттер хмуро покосился на Гермиону и нехотя кивнул:

— Думаешь, мне самому это нравится? Я просто… Не знаю я, как ей сказать…

Грейнджер улыбнулась:

— А как бы ты сказал Рону или мне?

Гарри перевёл на неё немного удивлённый и полный сомнений взгляд:

— Ты что? Она же девушка!.. — и только когда подруга обиженно фыркнула, сообразил, что именно ляпнул, и поспешил исправиться: — Я хотел сказать… Вы же друзья… С вами разговаривать проще, вы иногда по глазам всё понимаете, а она…

Видимо, слова были подобраны верно, потому что Гермиона мгновенно оттаяла и даже согласилась:

— В чём-то ты прав… Но поговорить всё равно придётся…

— Хватит рассиживаться, — перебил её Уизли, толкнув Поттера в плечо. — Пойдёмте. К Амбридж лучше не опаздывать… А она, вон, на выход собралась…

Гарри перевёл взгляд в направлении его кивка и тяжело вздохнул. Розовая жаба действительно уже отзавтракала и сейчас неспешно шла к выходу, оглядывая быстро пустеющие столы. До начала урока оставалось пятнадцать минут, но привычка Амбридж снимать баллы с каждого, кто входил в класс после неё, давно была хорошо изучена студентами. Гарри не мог снова подвести факультет, поэтому, запихав довольно большой кусок недоеденного тоста в рот (настолько большой, что сразу и не проглотить, а не проглотив — не запить) Поттер схватил сумку и поднялся вслед за друзьями.

  
Уже выходя из Большого зала, он ощутил на себе чей-то пристальный взгляд и оглянулся — Снейп смотрел на него с откровенным негодованием. Опять чем-то недоволен! Гарри даже остановился и быстро осмотрел себя, предполагая, что гнев профессора могла вызвать неаккуратность в его внешнем виде, но всё, вроде бы, было в порядке…

— Поттер, не стой на проходе, — зло бросила подошедшая к дверям Паркинсон и весьма ощутимо пихнула Гарри в плечо.

Он не стал пререкаться, поспешив выскользнуть в коридор… И ближайшие полчаса гадал, чем на сей раз умудрился рассердить Снейпа.

Поговорить с Чжоу так и не получилось. Вечером, после окончания занятия ОД задержавшись с ней в Выручай-комнате, Гарри сначала не мог повернуть и без того не складывающийся разговор в нужное русло… а потом и вовсе потерял способность членораздельно изъясняться — рот занял чужой язык.

Первый в жизни поцелуй Поттеру, мягко говоря, не понравился.

— И чего люди в этом находят? — в который раз вытирая рукавом уже покрасневшие губы, бормотал он себе под нос по пути в Гриффиндорскую башню.

Чужая слюна и скользкий язык, случайные прикосновения мокрой от слёз и потому холодной кожи… Гарри снова передёрнуло. Лучше он будет побольше разговаривать с Чжоу, а целоваться — это уж если совсем прижмёт… к стенке.

Видимо, губы Поттер растёр прилично, потому что, едва взглянув на него, Гермиона выдала:

— Целовались?

Пришлось признать очевидное. Оживившийся Рон кинулся было с расспросами, но Гарри совершенно не хотелось снова вспоминать не очень приятные мгновения, и он поспешил в спальню.

Беззвучно открыв дверь и проскользнув внутрь, Поттер в полной темноте принялся переодеваться, когда услышал со стороны кровати Финнигана тихий шёпот Дина:

— То есть это принудительно получается?

— Ну… — голос Шеймуса заставил Гарри открыть рот, чтобы поприветствовать неожиданно вернувшегося друга, однако от услышанного далее слова застряли в горле. — Снейп настойчиво рекомендовал… Мама хотела отказаться, но встрял крёстный… Он говорит, что в аврорате ходят нехорошие слухи… Якобы кто-то похищает омег. Вроде как течных только, но крёстный заявил, что рисковать мною не собирается. Хогвартс, говорит, самое безопасное место в стране, поэтому предложение Снейпа, говорит, пришло как нельзя вовремя. Типа, второй раз в отпуск его никто не отпустит, чтобы он мог постоянно быть рядом, а тут и я зельеварение подтяну, и ему волноваться за меня не придётся.

— Вот же Мерлинова срань, — раздосадовано заключил Дин.

— Да уж, — вздохнул Шеймус, — не так я себе Рождественские каникулы представлял. Хотя от Снейпа, конечно, можно было ожидать такой гадости. Он, наверняка, всему Гриффиндору эти «письма счастья» разослал. Гарри точно оставит в школе!

— И Невилла, — грустно согласился Дин, но тут же с надеждой выдохнул: — Может, и меня?

В это мгновением в спальню, громыхнув дверью, ввалился Рон и, осветив Люмосом замершего у своей кровати с пижамой в руках Гарри, вопросительно дёрнул головой. Под пологом кровати Финнигана повисла тишина, и Гарри воспользовался ситуацией.

— Переодевайся быстрее, спят все, — громко шепнул он Рону и торопливо принялся стягивать с себя школьную мантию.

Уизли только удивлённо моргнул, но ничего не сказал, и уже несколько минут спустя оба лежали в постелях.

Уснул Гарри не сразу. В голове крутилось множество мыслей: о Снейпе, которому вечно всё не нравится; о словах Шеймуса про придуманные зловредным профессором дополнительные занятия на каникулах — Гарри был уверен, что ему подобной участи не избежать; о похищениях течных омег; о том, какое отношение к этому может иметь Волдеморт…

Страхи, обиды, переживания — верно, всё это разом и привело к совершенному бреду во сне: шарики в виде головы Добби, Чжоу, преградившая путь из Выручай-комнаты и чего-то от него требующая, Гермиона, упрекающая в нежелании исполнять данные Чанг обещания… Гарри чувствовал себя загнанным в ловушку зверем.

А потом что-то изменилось. За болью, взорвавшей голову, Поттер даже не понял, где именно очутился, как это произошло, и почему он… ползёт? Коридор, двери, Артур Уизли… Как же он был раздражён, что этот рыжеволосый олух встал на его пути! Ему некогда! Он должен добраться до заветной двери! Должен! Рывок, тёплая плоть расходится под острыми зубами, наполняя рот солёной кровью…

Всё, что было дальше Поттер осознавал плохо. Крик Рона, вырвавший его из кошмара; встревоженные лица друзей; примчавшаяся в спальню мальчиков встрёпанная со сна МакГонагалл; бег по лестницам и длинным коридорам; странный разговор с Дамблдором, отчего-то прячущим взгляд; куда-то ненадолго исчезающие с портретов бывшие директора, по возвращении сообщившие, что тяжело раненого Артура Уизли нашли и доставили в больницу Святого Мунго; старый чайник-портключ, открывший Гарри, Рону, Джинни и близнецам портал в дом Сириуса; мрачный Бродяга, явно не ложившийся ещё в постель… Всё это казалось продолжением страшного сна.

Час спустя, сидя на кухне дома на Гриммо с бутылкой сливочного пива в руке, Гарри наконец понял, что дрожит. Дрожь так сильно сотрясала его тело, что стеклянную ёмкость приходилось держать навесу, дабы не привлекать к себе внимание стуком её донышка о столешницу или горлышка о зубы. Однако Сириус всё же заметил состояние крестника. Поднявшись, подошёл к Гарри и мягко, но уверенно положил ладонь ему на плечо.

— Всё будет хорошо, малыш, — прошептал он Поттеру на ухо и ласково взъерошил и без того растрёпанные волосы. — Раз уже в больнице — значит, всё будет хорошо.

Гарри молча кивнул. Как сказать крёстному, что причина сотрясающей его тело дрожи куда более эгоистична? Что тошнит и колотит Поттера вовсе не из-за волнений за мистера Уизли? Как признаться в вымораживающем внутренности ужасе осознания своей связи с Волдемортом?.. Кажется, всё-таки связи истинных партнёров…

***

Поттер выводил Северуса из себя. Проклятый мальчишка только и делал, что обжимался с этой смазливой Чанг. Выбрал, чтоб его книззлы погрызли! Снейп ещё понял бы, окажись таинственной девушкой Поттера какая-нибудь Грейнджер — та хотя бы умна! Но пустышка Чанг! Красивая кукла, не более того! Неужели пацан не видит? Ей ведь и дела до него нет! Решила записать себе в актив местную знаменитость, и только. Она в своей жажде поскорее и полностью прибрать парня к рукам даже поесть ему не даёт! На завтрак тост всухомятку — мыслимо ли?

Происшествие с пропущенным завтраком окончательно настроило Снейпа против Чжоу Чанг, и он пообещал себе так нагрузить девчонку заданиями, чтобы в её курином мозгу не осталось места даже для воспоминаний о Поттере! До самого обеда Северус не мог отделаться от мыслей о голодном мальчишке, активно зарабатывающем себе язву желудка. Лишь увидев того живым, улыбающимся, с аппетитом уплетающим сочный ростбиф и жаренный картофель, Снейп вздохнул с облегчением... И вместо переживаний за здоровье и самочувствие малолетнего светлого оболтуса в сознание его опять вернулись совсем другие тревоги и волнения, коих, нужно заметить, было немало.

Прежде всего, у Люциуса не вышло добраться до пророчества, за что Лорд, конечно же, не замедлил его наказать. Целую неделю Снейп и Эйвери украдкой транспортировали полутруп Малфоя в обменник, а Нарцисса и Нотт обеспечивали им прикрытие.

Не успел Люциус немного оклематься, как Шеклболт сообщил о нападении на небольшой притон в Лютном, где, кроме обычного «живого товара», предлагали и омег. Дамблдор, как всегда, оказался прав: загнанный в угол монстр в отчаянии бросился искать любой возможный выход, и теперь умирали не только светлые, но и те, кто оказывался рядом.

Однако самому Волдеморту это тоже явно не нравилось. Раздражение буквально рвалось из него, и от участившихся смертоносных всплесков агрессии страдали Пожиратели.

Понимая, что одним притоном в Лютном дело не ограничится, Снейп задумался о необходимости обеспечения безопасности хотя бы для омег из числа студентов Хогвартса. На пререкания с Дамблдором времени не было — неумолимо приближались каникулы. Поэтому Северус от себя лично разослал родителям всех известных ему омежек письма с настойчивыми рекомендациями на Рождественские праздники оставить мальчиков в школе, дабы подтянуть катастрофически низкую успеваемость по зельеварению на организованных профессором Снейпом — исключительно по доброте душевной — бесплатных дополнительных занятиях.

Он ожидал, что большинство родителей придётся уговаривать, кому-то даже угрожать отчислением их ненаглядных чад, но, как ни странно, согласием ответили практически все, и Северус подозревал, что неспроста — так или иначе слухи об исчезновениях светлых ползли по магической Британии, а волшебники, как никто другой, знали: дым без огня — не к добру.

За ужином сова принесла короткую записку от Эйвери с требованием встречи. Снейп только тяжело вздохнул: вряд ли у товарища появились добрые вести.

Место сбора было прежним — дешёвый маггловский бар на окраине Лондона. Когда Северус вошёл внутрь, Эйвери уже сидел в дальнем конце зала за небольшим столиком. Выглядел он неважно: бледный, осунувшийся и, кажется, немного дрожащий от слабости.

— Тебе нужна помощь, — смерив его взглядом, вынес вердикт Снейп и опустился на стул напротив.

Эйвери хмуро поднял глаза и согласно кивнул:

— Поговорим, и пойду в обменник.

Северус удивлённо вскинул бровь, но смолчал, решив, что школьный товарищ сам заговорит о личном, если захочет. А вот второй возникший при виде Эйвери вопрос он задал:

— За что?

На сей раз тот мотнул головой отрицательно:

— Это не наказание, — хрипло произнёс Эйвери. — Непроизвольная откачка. Сегодня Нарцисса рядом с ним рухнула в обморок…

Снейп побледнел и резко подался вперёд:

— Что с ней?

— Ничего, она в безопасности. Проспала весь день, но уже приходит в себя, не сильно зацепило…

— Чем зацепило? — сдавленно поцедил Северус, буравя его взглядом.

— Тем же, чем не так давно чуть не убило Люциуса. Лорд тянет энергию извне. Судя по всему, он делает это не специально, пытается держать себя в руках… И ему плохо после таких «грязных» подпиток — как ни крути, не свет берёт... Но всё равно срывается и… Он приказал женщинам и бетам держаться подальше. А мы… Я говорил с ним пятнадцать минут, и… вот, — Эйвери показал дрожащие от слабости руки. — В нём что-то сломано, Северус. Он нарушает законы природы…

— Это уже несколько месяцев не новость, — мрачно бросил Снейп, разглядывая трясущиеся пальцы друга и размышляя о том, как должна действовать на альфу впитанная энергия женщины, беты или другого альфы… Впрочем, можно ли считать Лорда альфой, Северус уже сомневался. — Последние омеги у него были…

— Притон в Лютном, насколько мне известно, — тяжело вздохнул Эйвери. — А это почти неделя. И… Он там кроме троих омег ещё кучу народу… мумифицировал. Северус… Что он такое?

Снейп отрицательно качнул головой:

— Кажется, Дамблдор что-то знает, но… делиться информацией пока не спешит.

— Нужно как-то его разговорить, — хмуро пробормотал Эйвери, помолчал, ожидая ответа, но, поняв, что вести пустые беседы Снейп не собирается, продолжил ещё более мрачно: — Лорд что-то задумал, но тоже пока… не делится. Как бы не вышло чего.  
Северус прищурился, рассматривая товарища.

— Попробуй через Кэрроу. Амикус неравнодушен к Огденскому.

— К Огденскому и Алекто неравнодушна, — невесело усмехнулся Эйвери.

Они ещё какое-то время обговаривали наиболее эффективные и безопасные способы получения информации от сотоварищей по метке, но в конце концов Эйвери встал из-за стола:

— Проводишь меня?

Северус кивнул и поднялся следом.

Они вышли из бара, скрылись в тёмном закутке и аппарировали к обменнику миссис Холл. Эйвери коротко поблагодарил Северуса за доставку к пункту назначения и шагнул было к знакомой двери, но на пороге обернулся.

— Снейп, там это… У Тео скоро течка…

Северус кивнул:

— Я сообщу…

— Я не об этом, — перебил Эйвери и отвернулся. — Северус, если со мной вдруг… Ну, мало ли… Не бросай мальчика. Сам не сможешь, пусть кто-нибудь… Блэк, Шеклболт, Грюм… Мальчишка не виноват в грехах отца и крёстного, пусть кто-то из них возьмёт… Поговоришь?

— Поговорю, — откликнулся Снейп и зло прищурился. — Но только если его крёстный действительно решит его бросить.

— Бросить? Ты же понимаешь, что я всё сделаю, чтобы… — тут же возмущённо вспыхнул Эйвери, но Северус его перебил:

— Вот и делай всё. Тео не нужны чужие мужики, ему нужен близкий, родной, любящий человек — ты! Иди, заправься под завязку и постарайся не дать Лорду себя убить... Я сообщу, когда мальчик потечёт.

Он развернулся на каблуках, отошёл подальше от антиаппарационного барьера обменника и трансгрессировал на знакомую тропинку, ведущую в Хогвартс.

  
До замка Северус добрался около часа ночи. Войдя в вестибюль, он быстро зашагал к лестницам… И на мгновение опешил, нос к носу столкнувшись с МакГонагалл, растрёпанной, помятой, в халате, наспех натянутом поверх ночной сорочки, и с выражением искренней озабоченности на лице.

— Минерва?

— Северус… — она, кажется, растерялась не меньше. — Что-то… случилось?

— Я хотел задать тот же вопрос, — уголки его губ дрогнули в подобии улыбки. — Гриффиндорцы удрали из спален?

Однако, присмотревшись, Снейп понял: если декана Гриффиндора и подняли с постели проделки студентов, то это были очень серьёзные проделки. В её глазах мерцал откровенный испуг.

— Минерва?

Она вздохнула и всплеснула руками:

— С Артуром Уизли произошло несчастье. На него напали… И неизвестно теперь… Выживет ли.

Снейп нахмурился. Кто и зачем мог напасть на Уизли? Может быть, именно об этом Эйвери догадывался, но не смог ничего узнать точно?

— Детям уже сообщили? — спросил Северус, разворачиваясь и направляясь в кабинет директора.

— Да, — отозвалась Минерва. — Все Уизли и Поттер отправлены к Блэку…

Он побледнел и, оглянувшись, едва слышно выдохнул:

— Поттер?

— Гарри, к сожалению или к счастью, в самом центре событий, — не заметив его мертвенной бледности, тяжело вздохнула Минерва и качнула головой. — Как всегда, впрочем… Как всегда.

Северус уже не слушал. Он стремительно шагал к апартаментам Дамблдора, заранее готовясь разнести чёртову горгулью в пыль, если та снова решит встать у него на пути. Однако каменная тварь на этот раз пропустила без вопросов, и несколько секунд спустя Снейп распахнул дверь директорского кабинета.

— Где Поттер? — рявкнул он, пересёк разделяющее их с Дамблдором пространство и навис над столом.

— Успокойся, Северус, — мягко улыбнулся старик. — Мальчик со своим крёстным. Ничего страшного в том, что он немного раньше вышел на каникулы, я не вижу…

— На каникулы? — взревел Снейп. — На какие каникулы, Альбус! Его нельзя выпускать из Хогвартса! Вы обещали мне, что он будет в безопасности!

— Он в безопасности, Северус, не кричи, — устало отмахнулся Дамблдор. — Единственный, чья жизнь сейчас находится под угрозой — это Артур Уизли. Ужасная трагедия…

— Плевать на Уизли! — Снейп со всего маха грохнул кулаками о столешницу. — Альбус! Вы понимаете, что Лорд сделает с пацаном, если доберётся до него?

— Как никто иной, мой мальчик, — мягко улыбнулся в бороду проклятый старик.

Северус глухо зарычал, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не взорваться тьмой:

— Он убьёт его! — челюсти не размыкались, и Снейп цедил слова сквозь зубы, до белых костяшек сжимая кулаки.

— Никто никого не убьёт, Северус, — вдруг холодно отрезал Дамблдор и приказал: — Сядь!

В то же мгновение подъехавшее сзади кресло толкнуло Снейпа под колени, и тот, от неожиданности потеряв равновесие, рухнул на сидение.

Дамблдор, подавшись вперёд, уставился на него блёклыми старческими глазами… И снова по-отечески ласково улыбнулся:

— Рад, что ты так проникся к Гарри. Теперь я уверен: с мальчиком всё будет в порядке, даже если что-то произойдёт со мной. Вы с Сириусом справитесь.

— В том-то и дело, что я совсем не уверен в способности Блэка с чем-то справляться, — рыкнул Снейп и попытался подняться: — Я иду за мальчишкой, Альбус. Лорд опасен, как никогда ранее. Он вытягивает тьму из альф, даже из бет и женщин умудряется подпитываться… Всей поверхностью тела откачивает!

— Уже? — Дамблдор смотрел на него с нескрываемым любопытством. — Занятно. Что ж, тем лучше.

Северус скрипнул зубами.

— Занятно? — тихо процедил он. — Тем лучше? Альбус, что, чёрт возьми, происходит?

— Всему своё время, мой мальчик, я всё тебе объясню, но немного позже, — Дамблдор протянул руку и мягко коснулся судорожно сжатого кулака Снейпа. — Доверься мне. Я не желаю Гарри зла, Северус. — От его пальцев тёплой вибрирующей волной растекался свет, размывая тревоги, снимая напряжение, рассеивая ненависть и страхи. — Дом Блэка под Фиделиусом, Гарри там ничего не угрожает. Успокойся. Ты всегда можешь наведаться в гости и лично удостовериться в безопасности парня. Насколько мне известно, вы с Сириусом нашли… кхм… точки соприкосновения, — он хитро усмехнулся в бороду и наконец убрал руку. — Иди, Северус. Время позднее, а я уже очень стар для долгих ночных посиделок. Иди, мой мальчик.

  
Снейп вышел от директора совершенно спокойным, но при этом собранным: «в трезвом уме и твёрдой памяти». Он понимал, что причина тому — светлое внушение Дамблдора, осознавал, что старик применил какие-то одному ему известные и доступные магические приёмы… Но стряхнуть «наваждение» эти знания Северусу не помогли. Попытки просканировать себя на наличие чужеродных чар тоже не принесли результата.

Снейп вздохнул. Что ж, спокойствие — это неплохо. В конце концов, именно сейчас, избавившись от власти эмоций, он вдруг понял, насколько необоснованной, нелогичной была его реакция… Показательно.

Не привыкший обманывать себя Снейп даже оступился от нахлынувшего раскалённой лавой осознания: как только речь заходила о Поттере, его хладнокровие и самообладание бесследно испарялись.

Войдя к себе, Северус шагнул к камину и, на миг замерев, опустил веки:

— Вляпался. По самую макушку вляпался, чёртов идиот, — прошептал он, глубоко вдохнул, медленно выдохнул и, наконец открыв глаза, вызвал Блэка… Нужно было убедиться, что у того есть возможность обеспечить Гарри всем необходимым: удобной кроватью, чистым бельём, полноценным питанием…


	17. Быть крёстным

— Крёстный…

Северус, оторвавшись от проверки контрольной работы Лавгуд, поднял на Драко вопросительный взгляд, а тот, моргнув, тут же закусил кончик пера и снова уставился в своё незаконченное эссе по ЗОТИ.

— Что-то неясно? — Снейп подался вперёд, заглядывая в свиток крестника.

Драко отрицательно мотнул головой.

— Нет. Я хотел… У меня вопрос не по урокам. Можно?

Вид у мальчишки был такой серьёзный, что Северус, не раздумывая, отложил перо.

— Конечно. Слушаю.

Малфой прерывисто вздохнул и наконец поднял взгляд:

— Ты говорил, что у меня есть выбор… Помнишь?

— Ты о своей сущности? — осторожно уточнил Северус, внимательно рассматривая крестника… Если юного светлого волновали вопросы предстоящего взаимодействия с альфами, крёстный отец просто не имел права упустить этот момент!

Драко быстро кивнул и вновь упёрся взглядом в стол.

— Да… Есть?

— Пока я жив — любой, — подтвердил Северус.

Голос его звучал уверенно и спокойно, а внутри мучительно заныло сердце: мальчика терзают страхи, он боится тёмных, ищет способы уклониться от заложенной природой неизбежности…

Драко насупился — видимо, напоминание о возможности потери крёстного по причине бренности всего сущего ему не понравилось. Но, совершенно неожиданно для Снейпа, вместо того, чтобы озвучить своё недовольство, Малфой выдал:

— То есть… брак с тёмным тоже… возможен?

Северус поперхнулся воздухом. Такого вопроса он никак не предвидел.

— С тёмным? — переспросил Снейп и от мелькнувшей в голове догадки невольно нахмурился: — Драко… старшие пугают вас россказнями о принудительных браках?

На лице мальчишки отразилось удивление:

— Нет… А что?.. Светлого могут против воли?.. — тонкие брови сошлись к переносице, а на скулах выступил румянец искреннего малфоевского негодования. — Крёстный!..

— О Мерлин, — выдохнул Северус и, протянув руку, сжал пальцы Драко. — Конечно, нет. Просто… Такими байками старшекурсники-беты с завидным постоянством пугают твоих ровесников — пытаются вычислить по реакции недавно определившихся омег.

— Это гадко, — буркнул Драко и даже немного поморщился. — Слизеринцы не будут так делать. Даже беты… — он осёкся, заметив мелькнувшую на губах Снейпа скептическую усмешку, и уже менее уверенно добавил: — Со своими не будут.

— Ну хорошо, — Северус убрал руку, и улыбка его приобрела привычную крестнику теплоту. — Почему у тебя возник этот вопрос?

— Хочу понять, — взгляд Драко метнулся в сторону. — Свобода моего выбора распространяется на возможность заключения такого брака?

Северус, прищурившись, рассматривал мальчика, перебирая в уме всё известное ему о тех троих семикурсниках, коим в этом году «посчастливилось» обзавестись узлом.

— У нас появился претендент на твою руку? — осторожно спросил он, так и не сумев решить, кто из ранних альф мог заинтересовать его крестника.

Драко неопределённо мотнул головой:

— Не знаю… То есть… Нет. Нет никаких претендентов. Но гипотетически… Я хотел бы понимать.

— Гипотетически, — задумчиво повторил Северус, по-прежнему не сводя с него внимательного взгляда. — Гипотетически, как только тебе исполнится семнадцать, ты обретёшь право на выбор, а я — свободу от обязательств перед тобой. Практически же… Я продолжу выполнять функцию крёстного до тех пор, пока ты будешь во мне нуждаться… или пока буду жив. А от тебя, в свою очередь, жду благоразумия и…

Робкий стук в дверь оборвал его на полуслове и заставил обернуться. В коридоре едва уловимо пульсировала светом аура только что потёкшего омежки. Снейп поднялся и, шагнув из-за стола, ещё на миг задержался рядом с насупившимся Малфоем:

— Право на выбор предполагает полное осознание последствий принимаемых решений, Драко. Не торопись совершать шаги, о которых потом можешь пожалеть… Пожалуйста.

— Крёстный!

— Я тебе верю. Просто напоминаю.

— Вообще-то я имел в виду законный брак после совершеннолетия, — обиженно фыркнул мальчик в спину уже открывающему дверь Снейпу.

Северус слегка улыбнулся и наконец впустил бледного, кусающего губы Нотта.

— Добрый вечер, сэр, — едва слышно пробормотал Тео, бросил взгляд на Малфоя и замялся. — Я… Мне…

— Пройдите, мистер Нотт, — Северус мягко подтолкнул нерешительно топчущегося на пороге омежку вглубь комнаты, запер дверь и, взяв мальчишку за подбородок, заглянул в глаза. — Зелья пили?

Если радужки парня и были светлее обычного, то Снейп разницы заметить не смог, ибо раньше к их оттенку не присматривался.

— Нет, сэр, — едва слышно выдохнул Нотт, заливаясь болезненным румянцем. — Я вообще не уверен, что… Но меня знобит и… Тошнит немного… и…

— Вы правильно сделали, что сразу пришли, Теодор, — улыбнулся ему Северус. — Я свяжусь с вашим крёстным, присядьте.

  
Несколько минут спустя Эйвери вылетел из камина с таким грохотом, что мальчишки подпрыгнули на стульях.

— Тео! Я здесь. Всё хорошо, я рядом…

Снейп, с лёгкой ухмылкой наблюдал, как бывший школьный товарищ, бледный, встрёпанный, перепачканный в каминной саже, кажется, нервничая сейчас больше, чем под разгневанным взглядом Тёмного Лорда, и от того неловко запинаясь, неуклюже натыкаясь на углы и мебель, торопился заключить крестника в объятия. Прижав к себе смущённо улыбнувшегося Теодора, Эйвери что-то едва слышно шепнул, и мальчишка тут же спрятал вспыхнувшее лицо, уткнувшись носом в ворот его мантии...

Драко тронул Северуса за рукав, привлекая к себе внимание:

— Сэр, мы можем закончить разговор?

— Да, Драко. Секунду, — кивнул ему Снейп, окликнул Эйвери, полностью растворившегося в тихом разговоре с Тео, отправил не разжимающую рук парочку в спальню и, лишь наложив заглушающие на дверь между комнатами, вновь взглянул на Малфоя: — Через полтора года все решения, касающиеся твоей личной жизни, будешь принимать только ты сам. Обещаю. Теперь сядь и допиши эссе.

Однако Драко упрямо мотнул головой:

— А если… Если мой выбор вам не понравится?

Сейчас Снейпу не нравились эти вопросы. Очень не нравились.

— Драко, — он внимательно всмотрелся в напряжённые черты мальчишки. — Ты говоришь о ком-то конкретном?

Малфой вновь отвёл глаза:

— Я же сказал: гипотетически, — неуверенно буркнул он. — Ну… Например, если я решу взять в супруги полукровку?

Северус на миг замер, а потом слегка улыбнулся, и Драко, сообразив, что выбрал неудачный пример, тут же вспыхнул:

— Я имел в виду…

— Мистер Малфой, — вздохнул Снейп. — Я даю слово, что поддержу ваш выбор, каким бы он ни был. Этого вам достаточно?

Драко несколько секунд смотрел на него исподлобья, а потом кивнул и молча сел дописывать пресловутое эссе.

Выпроводив мальчишек и Эйвери, Северус ещё долго размышлял о крестнике и заданном тем вопросе. Нет, он верил в благоразумие Драко и вполне допускал полную абстрактность заинтересованности юного светлого отношениями с альфами, но… Что, если у безобидного мальчишеского любопытства всё же есть некая осязаемая подоплёка? Что, если парню действительно нравится один из малолетних тёмных?

Лезть с откровенными, непрошенными расспросами в личное пространство крестника Снейп никогда бы себе не позволил. Для него Драко, прежде всего, являлся личностью и уже потом — ребёнком. Отношения с мальчиком Северус строил на взаимном уважении, доверии и поддержке, а воспитательный процесс в его исполнении представлял собой ненавязчивую передачу жизненного опыта и помощь в залечивании набитых шишек, когда Драко обзаводился опытом собственным. И до сих пор Снейп был уверен в правильности такого подхода. До сих пор… А сейчас его снедала тревога.

Что, если это был тот самый момент, когда тактичность необходимо отодвинуть в сторону? Вдруг парень подсознательно желал подобного нарушения своего личного пространства? Вдруг его терзают искушения, и именно сейчас нужна твёрдая рука взрослого?..

Северус тряхнул головой, отгоняя желание сорваться с места и броситься в спальню Драко. Он не будет разрушать недоверием и подозрениями ту близость, которую скрупулёзно создавал все пятнадцать лет жизни мальчика!..

Решив переключиться на другие насущные проблемы и заботы, Снейп взглянул на часы. Стрелки показывали десять вечера — время, когда Блэк, забыв обо всём на свете, мчался к своей новой внезапной пассии... И безответственность Бродяги требовала жёсткого контроля куда больше, чем подростковые метания Драко.  
  
Как он и предполагал, Блэка дома не оказалось.

— Сириус предупреждал, что ты нагрянешь с ревизией, — усмехнулся выполнявший роль ночной няньки Шеклболт. — Может, и посидишь тогда сам с ребятами?

Снейп оглянулся на выход из гостиной, прислушиваясь к доносящемуся сверху гомону юношеских голосов, поморщился и, не отвечая на любезное предложение Кингсли, вновь взглянул на часы:

— Почему до сих пор галдят?

Шеклболт, снова уставившийся было в книгу, которую читал до его появления, удивлённо крякнул:

— Снейп, им не по пять лет!

— Это меня и беспокоит, — проворчал Северус, представив сколько всего могут натворить одни только «не пятилетние» близнецы Уизли. — Ты хоть проверял, чем они там занимаются?

Тихо скрипнувшая ступенька заставила его замолчать и вновь взглянуть на темнеющий дверной проём, ведущий к лестницам. Он сам не смог бы объяснить, как именно понял, что в коридоре замер Гарри. Светлая магия ничем себя не выдавала, но Северус чувствовал… Нет! Он знал, что в темноте за стеной стоит не кто иной как Поттер.

— Подслушивать неприлично, юноша, — громко бросил Снейп. — Вы хотели что-то спросить или спустились поздороваться?

— Я думал, что Сириус вернулся, — хмуро пробормотал появившийся наконец в дверях Гарри. — Добрый вечер, сэр.

— Для вас уже ночь, Поттер, — автоматически отозвался Северус, внимательно всматриваясь в его лицо. — Вы плохо себя чувствуете?

Мальчишка был бледен, а покрасневшие глаза свидетельствовали то ли о серьёзной усталости, то ли о пролитых слезах. Однако, услышав вопрос, Гарри тут же вздёрнул подбородок, и за стёклами очков блеснуло негодование.

— Вам-то какое дело? — огрызнулся он, но под неодобрительным взглядом Шеклболта почти мгновенно сбавил обороты и чуть тише добавил: — Устал. Только и всего.

— Устали… — пробормотал Снейп и, сердито посмотрев на Кингсли, направился к лестницам. — Пойдёмте!

Как ни странно, разогнать малолетних гриффиндорцев по спальням особого труда не составило. Даже близнецы Уизли оказались на удивление послушными и, не проронив ни одной колкости, почти мгновенно скрылись в отведённой им комнате.

Убедившись, что кровать Гарри действительно можно использовать для сна, Северус удовлетворённо кивнул:

— Отдыхайте… — и, взглянув на младшего Уизли, добавил: — господа. Надеюсь завтра увидеть вас более похожим на человека, а не на привидение, Поттер.

— Надеюсь завтра не увидеть вас вовсе, — буркнул мальчишка себе под нос, и Северус на мгновение замер на пороге.

Как же хотелось вернуться и высказать наглецу всё, что он думает о его беспочвенных обидах и необоснованной агрессии… Но Снейп не был бы Снейпом, если бы позволил себе подобную эмоциональность.

— Сожалею, Поттер, нам придётся потерпеть друг друга, — бросил он, не оборачиваясь. — Непозволительно глупо полностью доверить вас такому безответственному типу, как ваш крёстный. Доброй ночи.

Северус спешно вышел, чуть сильнее необходимого хлопнул дверью, слетел вниз стремительным чёрным вихрем и, не прощаясь с Кингсли, шагнул в камин.

Уснуть самостоятельно не получилось. Тысячи мыслей не давали сомкнуть глаз. Странные вопросы Драко тревожили догадками о возможных любовных переживаниях мальчика; колючесть Гарри вызывала горечь и раздражение, а его пребывание вне стен Хогвартса откровенно пугало; полнейшее пренебрежение Блэка своими обязанностями опекуна провоцировало мучительное желание заавадить Блохастого при следующей же встрече…

В итоге, проворочавшись большую часть ночи, Северус всё же выпил зелье сна без сновидений и наконец отключился.

Разбудили его едва различимые звуки знакомых голосов за дверью. Снейп сел на кровати и потёр виски, пытаясь избавиться от снотворного действия зелья и включить мозг. Голоса он узнал: Эйвери и Тео Нотт. Видимо, Северус проспал дольше обычного, и воспользовавшийся камином друг уже сам впустил крестника в апартаменты декана Слизерина. Вчера они решили, что до начала каникул Снейп позволит использовать свои комнаты для этих вынужденных встреч, а потом Эйвери будет проходить в спальню Теодора… И вот сейчас из-за ночной бессонницы «гостеприимный хозяин» заставил текущего омежку ждать!

Вздохнув и ещё раз растерев виски, Снейп поднялся, быстро привёл себя в порядок и, заправив постель, распахнул дверь. Увиденное заставило его замереть на пороге: Эйвери крепко сжимал в объятиях Тео, а тот быстро покрывал поцелуями шею, скулу, подбородок крёстного…

— Малыш, подожди… — губы мальчишки уже добрались до уголка рта, когда Эйвери заметил присутствие постороннего и отстранился. — Доброе утро, Северус.

— Не уверен, — процедил Снейп, сверля его пристальным взглядом. — Мистер Нотт, ступайте в спальню. Я на пару минут задержу вашего крёстного.

Покрасневший, как помидор, мальчишка быстро вывернулся из объятий Эйвери и прошмыгнул в открытую дверь, тут же захлопнувшуюся за ним с глухим ударом.

— Что это значит? — низко прорычал Северус.

— У него течка, Снейп, — стараясь придать себе беззаботный вид, отозвался Эйвери и тоже направился к спальне. — Забывается. Не надо испепелять меня взглядом. Я его крёстный! Это нормально…

— Это — ненормально! — рыкнул Северус и перехватил товарища у самой двери. — Эйвери, мать твою! Что ты творишь?

Тот недобро прищурился и, оттолкнув его руку, негромко зашипел:

— Не лезь не в своё дело, Снейп.

— Он мой студент, Эйвери!

— Вот и учи! А в его отношения с крёстным никто не смеет соваться!

Северус отступил. Эйвери был прав. Ни родители, ни педагоги, ни сам министр не имели права вмешиваться в отношения омеги с альфами, и в том числе с крёстным отцом, как с первым тёмным в жизни юного светлого. Мальчики были защищены от «неправильного» выбора родителей исключительно альфьими инстинктами мужчин, которым их доверили — инстинктами, не позволяющими причинить омежке вред.

— Зачем? — хрипло выдавил Снейп, и Эйвери замер, уже положив ладонь на ручку двери:

— Я ещё не решился, Северус… Но я не желаю ему обычной омежьей доли. Лучше я, чем сотни незнакомцев… Чем Лорд…

— Ты не свободен, — напомнил Снейп.

Эйвери нервно дёрнулся, словно от пощёчины.

— Уже свободен. Овэйн снял метку.

Северус удивлённо приподнял бровь, но задавать вопросов больше не стал.

— Не гони коней, Эйвери. Дай мальчишке время, — тихо произнёс он, скорее прося, чем навязывая своё мнение, и тяжело вздохнул, глядя, как товарищ молча скрывается за дверью спальни.

Взглянув на часы, Снейп убедился, что до завтрака ещё довольно много времени, и покосился на камин. Наверное, являться в чужой дом в такую рань без приглашения было неприлично, но слишком сильно хотелось сказать Блэку, что он думает по поводу его отлучек и вчерашнего состояния Гарри… Да и Эйвери вызвал сильное желание убраться из собственных апартаментов подальше.

Швырнув в камин горсть летучего пороха, Северус шагнул в зелёное пламя, привычно натягивая на лицо и душу маску хладнокровия и цинизма.

***

Первый раз Снейп появился в камине ещё ночью. Задавал глупые вопросы о наличии в доме еды, подходящих для проживания детей комнат, просушенных постелей, сменной одежды, средств гигиены… Сириус, у которого в тот момент дети сидели на кухне и клевали носами, но в спальни идти категорически отказывались, огрызнулся и до утра заблокировал камин — вот только нравоучений ему не хватало!

Второй раз Нюниус ураганом ворвался в дом, когда на заданный им вопрос: «Почему так тихо? Где дети?» — Блэк, с сигаретой во рту нарезавший мясо для предстоящего обеда, отмахнулся: «В Мунго все…». Снейп рвал и метал. Рычал, что Сириус — самый безответственный человек в мире, что доверить ему своего сына мог только такой идиот, как Джеймс Поттер, что за мальчишкой охотятся все Пожиратели…

— Не все, — стараясь сохранить невозмутимость, перебил его Блэк и не глядя ткнул в сторону замершего и замолчавшего на миг Нюниуса кончиком окровавленного ножа: — Ты вопишь у меня над ухом.

— Блэк! — от рыка Снейпа в окнах дрогнули стёкла.

Сириус со всей дури воткнул нож в разделочную доску, сорвал с плеча полотенце и, вытирая руки, шагнул к белому от негодования Нюниусу:

— Слушай… дорогой мой… Давай-ка ты оставишь воспитание моего крестника мне! Не слишком ли сильно ты озабочен благополучием Гарри, а? — он швырнул перепачканный в крови кусок тряпки на стол позади себя, не сводя со Снейпа изучающего прищура. — Держись от парня подальше, Нюнчик… Яйца оторву.

От внезапной мысли, что объяснение поведения Гарри, на которое жаловался Драко, может заключаться в домогательствах со стороны Снейпа, у Сириуса потемнело в глазах.

— Если парень попадёт в лапы Лорда, будешь, не отрывая, жрать собственные, — зло выплюнул Нюниус.

Неизвестно, чем бы это закончилось, если бы из коридора не донёсся хлопок двери, а следом — весёлый гомон юношеских голосов и сердитое рявканье, видимо, уставшего как чёрт Грюма. Снейп слегка вздрогнул, невольно оглянулся на выход из кухни и, вновь посмотрев на Блэка, удивлённо выдохнул:

— Аластор?

Сириус ещё раз смерил его недовольным взглядом, остывая так же быстро, как до этого вспыхнул, и начав наконец понимать всю нелепость своих недавних подозрений: в конце концов, Снейп блокировал первую течку парня, понятно, что теперь переживает за омежку!..

— Я не отпустил бы Гарри без охраны, придурок, — буркнул Блэк. — Грюм и Тонкс. Доволен?

Довольным Снейп не казался, но немного успокоился и вскоре покинул дом, бросив напоследок, что на время каникул Поттера ждёт от Блэка обязательной отмены всех ночных похождений. Сириус лишь недовольно фыркнул… Но потом всё же связался с Шеклболтом и попросил подменить его вечером на пару часов. Лишние ссоры со Снейпом в планы Бродяги не входили, ибо расстраивать мелкого Малфоя не хотелось категорически, да и самому действительно было спокойней от осознания, что Гарри под защитой бывалого аврора.

Кингсли выручил, и на два часа Блэк с чистой совестью забыл обо всём и обо всех, кроме Драко, что оказалось очень кстати, учитывая характер светловолосого омежки.

Вернувшись со свидания, сияющий и разгорячённый жаркими поцелуями Сириус обнаружил друга у камина в гостиной, в полной тишине читающим книгу. Блэк бросил взгляд на часы и, скинув тёплую мантию, осторожно поинтересовался:

— Ты их под Петрификусом держишь?

— Кого? — Шеклболт, отложив книгу, поднялся с кресла.

— Ребят, — хмыкнул Блэк. — Почему так тихо-то?

— Спят они, — Кингсли, совершенно не понимая, чего от него хотят, тоже взглянул на часы. — Уже часа два спят.

— Я вчера до утра разогнать не мог, — с досадой вздохнул Сириус. — Видать, не авторитетно выгляжу.

Шеклболт негромко хмыкнул и успокаивающе похлопал его по плечу:

— Вчера, наверное, за Артура волновались, а сегодня отпустило, их и срубило… Ладно, если ты больше никуда не собираешься, я пойду.

Проводив его, Блэк первым делом поднялся в спальню, отданную Гарри и Рону. В комнате было тихо. Мальчишки, зарывшись в одеяла, судя по всему, давно уже смотрели яркие юношеские сны. Сириус слегка улыбнулся и шагнул было обратно за порог, когда услышал едва различимый прерывистый всхлип и замер:

— Гарри? — шёпотом позвал он.

Парень не ответил, только завозился, ещё больше укутываясь в одеяло. Блэк нахмурился и решительно направился к его кровати. Влажная подушка, сопящий покрасневший нос и мокрые от слёз ресницы — всё, что Сириус успел рассмотреть в тусклом свете Люмоса до того, как мальчишка спрятался с головой. Вот же! Опять что-то упустил…

Блэк убрал палочку, присел на край постели крестника и осторожно положил ладонь на вздрагивающее плечо:

— Пойдём ко мне? — вполголоса позвал он. — А то Рона разбудим.

На несколько секунд Гарри замер, и Сириус потихоньку потянул одеяло вниз. Мальчишка, сжавшись калачиком, смотрел смущённо, виновато и в то же время с какой-то робкой надеждой.

— Я не хотел… — прошептал он. — Извини, я…

— Пойдём, — перебил его Блэк и взял за руку. — Поднимайся.

Гарри неуверенно встал с кровати, сунул в тапки босые ноги, стянул с тумбочки очки и пошлёпал следом за крёстным, ни на миг не выпускающим его руки. Они молча дошли до спальни Блэка, Сириус, слегка подтолкнув мальчишку к кровати, запер дверь и на всякий случай наложил заглушающие:

— Забирайся, — бросил он, на мгновение застыл и растерянно почесал затылок: пижамы у него с детства не водилось. — Э-м… Я сейчас. Никуда не уходи!

Он схватил халат, домашние штаны и скрылся за дверью ванной комнаты, а когда вернулся, Гарри уже лежал в постели и хмуро следил за пляшущим огоньком свечи. Блэк улёгся на кровать и внимательно всмотрелся в мрачное лицо крестника.

— Прости, — снова прошептал мальчишка, видимо, чувствуя себя неловко.

— Гарри, просто расскажи, что происходит. Я помогу…

Парень, отвернувшись, уставился невидящим взглядом в потолок. На несколько секунд повисла тишина, и Сириус не торопил, прекрасно понимая: некоторые вещи не так просто произнести вслух… Однако и отступать не собирался, всем своим видом показывая, что терпеливо, но всё же ждёт.

— Ты что-нибудь знаешь про истинных партнёров? — вдруг спросил Гарри.

Блэк откровенно растерялся. Подобного вопроса сейчас он точно не ожидал и даже переспросил:

— Э-м… Про истинных?.. А что конкретно тебя интересует?

Гарри прерывисто вздохнул.

— Я… Кажется, я истинный… Волде… Волдеморта, — прошептал он и зажмурился, словно сам испугавшись своих слов.

— Ты… Что? — Блэк был уверен, что ослышался.

— Мне снятся его сны, — прошептал Гарри. — Я видел, как змея напала на мистера Уизли, — в уголках закрытых глаз выступили слёзы, быстро сползли по вискам и затерялись в чёрных мягких волосах. — Я… В течку мне снилось, что я хочу… Что я альфа, и меня тянет к омеге… И омега… Он называл меня… Томом…

Мальчишка вдруг повернулся и, обвив руками шею потрясённого услышанным Сириуса, спрятал лицо у него на груди. Блэк, обняв крестника в ответ, покрепче прижал того к себе.

— Так… — пробормотал он, голос осип, и пришлось прокашляться. — Подожди. Ты… Ты решил, что являешься истинным этого ублюдка, потому что тебе приснился сон?

Гарри шмыгнул носом и кивнул:

— Много снов, Сириус. И с Артуром — это не сон. Я был там. Я чувствовал себя этой змеёй… Я хотел убить. Я хотел! Понимаешь?

— Понимаю, — отозвался Блэк, хотя на самом деле ни черта не понимал, но Гарри нуждался в уверенности крёстного, и ради него Сириус был уверен: — Видеть глазами Волдеморта — неприятная способность. Но очень полезная. Если бы ты ею не обзавёлся, Артур был бы уже мёртв… Только вот, при чём здесь истинность, малыш?

Гарри отстранился и удивлённо хлопнул ресницами:

— В книжке… Гермиона нашла книгу, в ней написано, что общие сны — это признак… А ещё у нас палочки с ним… И вообще…

Блэк на миг опустил веки, усилием воли избавляясь от вызванной словами мальчишки паники, и, когда вновь взглянул на крестника, в серых глазах не было ни тени тревоги или страха:

— Ты же видел Волдеморта, Гарри. Как он тебе? — Обветренные губы Блэка изогнулись в насмешливой ухмылке. — Сильно хотелось обнять? Нет, малыш, если это любовь, я, конечно, буду обязан благословить ваш брак! Но ты бы всё же подумал хорошенько… Какой-то он… безносый.

Гарри, кажется, перестал дышать, ошарашенно глядя на крёстного широко распахнутыми глазами.

— Ты… шутишь? — наконец спросил он и сглотнул. — Я не… Какая любовь?.. Ты…

Сириус беззвучно рассмеялся, чуть крепче сжав крестника в объятиях.

— Шучу. Конечно, шучу, Гарри… — он уткнулся лицом в растрёпанную темноволосую макушку, вновь опустил веки и, гоня прочь непрошенные воспоминания об искалеченных телах светлых, выдавил: — Но в каждой шутке, есть доля правды. Тебя не тянет к нему. Будь он твоим истинным, ты бы не боялся этой выдуманной связи, ты бы рвался к нему навстречу.

Сириус врал. Он не знал, существуют ли на самом деле истинные пары, и понятия не имел, как они могут ощущать друг друга… Но сейчас это было неважно. Волдеморт не получит Гарри! Будь они хоть трижды истинными!

— Правда? — тихо прошептал мальчишка.

— Правда, — уверенно подтвердил Блэк.

Вздох облегчения, сорвавшийся с губ крестника, опалил жаром ключицу Сириуса, и от нахлынувшей смеси отчаянной нежности, страха за родного человечка и готовности вывернуть мир наизнанку ради его счастья и безопасности у Блэка в груди болезненно сжалось сердце.

— Можно я не пойду к себе? — шёпотом спросил Гарри.

— Нужно, — отозвался Бродяга и, быстро чмокнув парня в висок, заставил себя откинуться на подушки. — Спи.

Гарри завозился, устраиваясь поудобней, и вскоре затих. Это было так уютно и правильно, что Блэк, погасив свечи, расслабленно опустил веки и медленно выдохнул. Завтра. Всё завтра. Поговорит с портретом матери, перероет библиотеку. Обязательно найдёт доказательство беспочвенности страхов мальчика! Но не сейчас. Сейчас им обоим нужно просто хорошенько выспаться…

— Сириус, — тихий голос Гарри заставил его вздрогнуть и вновь распахнуть глаза. — Ты спишь?

— Нет.

На какое-то время повисла тишина, и Блэк открыл было рот, чтобы спросить, в чём дело, когда Гарри всё же заговорил:

— Сириус, а омеги… Если они находят своих альф… Они что… — он потянул одеяло наверх, спрятал нос и наконец, заикаясь, пробурчал: — Вообще не… ну… членом не пользуются? При сексе…

Блэк удивлённо хмыкнул и повернулся к мальчишке:

— Э-м… С чего бы это?

— Ну… — из-под одеяла на него с любопытством и недоумением таращились два до безумия родных глаза. — А как? С альфой-то?

Бродяге потребовалось долгих несколько секунд, чтобы сообразить, о чём спрашивает крестник, а когда осознание пришло, Блэк невольно рассмеялся:

— Мерлин! Гарри, ну ты же взрослый уже парень! Что значит «как»? Так же, только наоборот! Чего же тут непонятного?

И без того огромные глазищи мальчишки округлились ещё больше:

— То есть светлый тоже может тёмного?..

Сириус постарался придать себе серьёзный вид:

— Гарри, объясни мне, старому дураку, почему нет? Если это магический брак, а не ограниченные природными потребностями встречи ради взаимодействия… почему нет?

Поттер даже выбрался из-под одеяла:

— И… Ты, что… тоже… мог бы?..

Блэк, хмыкнув, взъерошил его и без того растрёпанные чёрные вихры:

— И я тоже. Спи, а?

Гарри поражённо моргнул, отвернулся, но тут же вновь недоверчиво покосился, и Сириус почти физически ощутил на себе оценивающий взгляд. Мальчишка явно пытался представить крёстного в… Блэк щёлкнул его по носу:

— Спи, фантазёр. — Гарри вздрогнул и, словно застигнутый за чем-то неприличным, быстро зажмурился, а Сириус, притянув его к себе, опять уткнулся носом в темноволосую макушку. — Если любишь человека, малыш, любишь его всего… И отдаёшься ему полностью, с потрохами. Когда полюбишь — поймёшь.

— Думаешь, так у всех альф? — с сомнением пробурчал Гарри в ворот его халата.

— Не думаю, — прошептал Блэк. — Знаю.

Спустя несколько минут мальчик, явно всё это время осмысливающий слова крёстного, наконец расслабленно зевнул и, устраиваясь поудобней щекой на мужском плече, неразборчиво пробормотал:

— А если бы я был альфой, я бы омегу к своей заднице не подпустил…

Блэк только снисходительно хмыкнул и, опуская веки, шепнул:

— Потому ты и не альфа, мелочь.

Он не был уверен, что Гарри его услышал. Во всяком случае, никакой реакции не последовало. Мальчишка, пролепетав пожелание доброй ночи, отключился, а следом и сам Блэк, убаюканный ощущением родного тепла под боком, провалился в крепкий сон.

  
Проснулся Сириус от того, что расслабленный и мерно посапывающий в его объятиях крестник вдруг вздрогнул всем телом и напрягся.

— Что? — недовольно пробормотал Блэк, не позволив мальчишке вскочить с постели, вместо этого притянув его поближе к себе. — У тебя каникулы, давай поспим, рано ещё…

— Каникулы… Почему тогда у меня постоянное ощущение, что я на зельеварении? — проворчал по-прежнему напряжённый Гарри и вновь попытался выбраться из-под тяжёлой руки Сириуса… — Пусти. Там Снейп пришёл…

Блэк удивлённо приоткрыл глаз и наконец выпустил парня из объятий:

— Снейп? — он непонимающе следил за тут же соскользнувшим с постели и направившимся к двери крестником. — С чего ты?..

Вид недобро прищурившегося Нюниуса, выросшего в проёме распахнутой Гарри двери, заставил Сириуса удивлённо замолчать на полуслове, хмыкнуть и слегка приподняться на локте, с любопытством рассматривая представшую перед ним картину: мальчишка исподлобья буравил взглядом незваного гостя, а вокруг того медленно сгущалась и клубилась тьма.

Последнее Блэку не понравилось, и он, в свою очередь поднявшись с кровати и подойдя к двери, мягко положил ладонь на плечо напряжённого, как натянутая тетива, Гарри:

— Снейп, дорогой, не могу сказать, что рад тебя видеть в такую рань, но раз уж ты припёрся, может, всё же подождёшь в гостиной? Врываться в хозяйскую спальню неприлично, знаешь ли. Мы немного не одеты…

Больно ткнувшийся ему в кадык острый кончик палочки дал понять, что на уроки этикета Снейп сейчас не настроен.


	18. Замшелые традиции

— Гарри, оставь-ка нас, — голос Сириуса звучал беззаботно, словно в горло вовсе не впивалось остриё палочки готового на непростительное Снейпа.

Поттер отрицательно мотнул головой, понимая: только его присутствие сдерживает необъяснимую ярость опутанного потоками тьмы мага, только он стоит между смертью и безоружным Блэком.

— Вышел отсюда, Поттер, — низко процедил Снейп.

Его магия была осязаема. Она клубилась вокруг, пытаясь оттолкнуть Гарри в сторону, убрать препятствие.

— Нет… — Поттер, сжал кулаки и, напротив, сдвинулся, ещё больше закрывая собой крёстного, при этом невольно касаясь виском напряжённого запястья профессора.

Снейп вздрогнул. Его взгляд, соскользнув с лица Сириуса, впился в глаза Гарри… И время замедлило ход. Поттеру казалось, будто он с головой ушёл в ледяные воды Чёрного озера, всё его существо накрыло болью, отчаянием, ужасом…

— Акцио палочка! — разорвал гудящую тишину голос воспользовавшегося моментом Сириуса, и доли секунды спустя уже другого виска Гарри касался рукав халата, а в кадык Снейпа, в свою очередь, упирался кончик магического оружия Бродяги. — Ну вот… Теперь давай поговорим, Нюнчик. Гарри, иди, мы разберёмся, тебя это не касается…

— Сириус… — начал Поттер, не рискуя обращаться к профессору, но отчаянно желая остановить происходящий кошмар.

— Марш в свою спальню, Поттер! — зло рыкнул Снейп, и Гарри даже отпрянул, вжимаясь спиной в крёстного, вокруг запястья которого начал вибрировать воздух — Сириус терял контроль.

— Гарри… испарись…

Скрипнув зубами, Поттер вынырнул из-под руки Блэка, схватил лежащие на тумбочке очки и, громко шарахнув дверью, вышел прочь… Тут же нос к носу столкнувшись с Джинни.

— Ой… Доброе утро… — она растерянно хлопнула ресницами. — Мне показалось, я слышала Снейпа… будто он с Кричером разговаривал…

— Тебе не показалось, — буркнул Гарри и шагнул мимо — праздных бесед ему сейчас совсем не хотелось, но голоса за дверью заставили замереть:

— Я готов ответить на твои вопросы, Снейп, но вот орать на моего крестника ты взялся зря, — процедил Сириус.

— Крестника?.. — хрипло отозвался профессор. — И давно ты решил затащить своего крестника в постель?

Гарри медленно обернулся. О чём он, чёрт возьми?..

За дверью пару секунд стояла тишина, видимо, Сириус тоже пытался осознать услышанное.

— _Своего_ крестника… Так ты не… — наконец вполголоса, немного недоумённо пробормотал Бродяга и вдруг угрожающе зарычал: — В постель?.. Ты на что, мать твою, намекаешь?..

— А я не намекаю, Блэк, не до намёков! Если ты, псина, хоть пальцем его тронул…

— Нюниус, ты совсем ополоумел?.. Что за хрень ты несёшь?! Да убери ты свою деревяшку, придурок! Каким, сука, пальцем?.. Кого? Гарри?!

— Что он делал в твоей кровати? — голос Снейпа звучал почти неслышно, но перед мысленным взором Гарри, как наяву, возник злобный прищур чёрных глаз.

— Спал! — задохнулся возмущением Сириус. — Что он ещё, мантикора тебя раздери, мог делать в моей кровати? За кого ты меня принимаешь, ублюдок?!

«А меня?..» — мелькнуло в голове Гарри. Он, почувствовав, что задыхается, попятился назад и натолкнулся плечом на всё ещё стоящую позади, совершенно позабытую им Джинни.

— Гарри… — поражённо выдохнула девчонка.

— Да какого боутракла я вообще перед тобой оправдываюсь? — рыкнул окончательно вышедший из себя Сириус. — Пошёл вон из моего дома, пока я тебе челюсть не свернул!

Поттер, едва не сбив Джинни с ног, бросился вниз, не желая видеть Снейпа… Никогда больше!

Он оступился на лестнице — то ли зрение подвело, то ли слетающие с ног тапки. Не успев ухватиться за перила, собрав по пути несколько ступенек и рефлекторно выставив вперёд руку, Гарри грохнулся прямо на кулак с зажатыми в нём очками и невольно вскрикнул от острой боли — лопнувшее стекло вонзилось в ладонь.

Наверху распахнулась дверь. Гарри вскочил, рассчитывая скрыться на кухне, но тут же шлёпнулся задом на ступеньку — на левую ногу ступить было невозможно… кажется, вывих. Уткнувшись лбом в перила, зажмурившись и закусив губу, Поттер отчаянно старался не разреветься от боли, обиды и злости.

— Гарри… — Сириус секунду спустя упал перед крестником на колени и, сжав его плечи, попытался развернуть к себе. — Эй… Ты чего?.. Где болит?

— Он оступился, — раздался сверху испуганный голос Джинни. — Очки не надел и, наверное…

Она осеклась, и Гарри спиной почувствовал быстрое приближение Снейпа. Тот молча спустился, присел рядом и, взяв Поттера за запястье, осторожно разжал его пальцы.

— Дьявол… Ну как ты так? — сокрушённо выдохнул Бродяга, глядя на вспоротую ладонь.

— Вы стихийное бедствие, Поттер, — негромко проворчал Снейп, осторожно вытаскивая из наполняющейся кровью раны осколки стекла и не глядя протягивая их Сириусу.

— Так и держались бы от меня подальше, — зашипев от боли, зло процедил сквозь зубы Гарри, тем не менее не пытаясь высвободить руку — всё равно не убежать.

Снейп достал из кармана платок и, ловко замотав им кровоточащую ладонь, поднялся на ноги:

— Это мы уже обсуждали, Поттер.

Он бросил тяжёлый взгляд на Сириуса и открыл было рот, видимо, чтобы выплюнуть ещё какую-то гадость про него и Гарри, но, замерев, оглянулся и поморщился — на верхних ступенях толпилось всё юное поколение Уизли.

Сириус тем временем, положив в карман обломки очков, заглянул Поттеру в глаза:

— Встать можешь?

Гарри отвернулся и закусил губу. Как же не хотелось при Снейпе показывать слабость! Опёршись на перила здоровой рукой и стараясь перенести весь вес на непострадавшую ногу, он поднялся… А в следующее мгновение его подхватили сильные руки, отрывая ото всех опор разом.

— Решили для полноты картины и голову разбить, Поттер? — язвительно прошелестел Снейп, направляясь со своей ношей вниз. — Блэк, ты идиот! Уизли, не стойте столбами! Принесите своему непутёвому другу подушку и покрывало…

— Пустите!.. — придя в себя, запротестовал Гарри и упёрся рукой в твёрдую грудь, но Снейп только коротко качнул головой:

— Нет, — и по телу Поттера тут же потекли волны успокаивающей, ласковой тьмы, лишая всякого желания сопротивляться.

В гостиной профессор опустил притихшего Гарри в кресло у камина, Сириус прямо под ним трансформировал удобную кушетку, подложил под голову принесённую Роном подушку и, вернув очкам целостность, нацепил их Поттеру на нос.

— Я не больной! — вновь попытался воспротивиться Гарри.

— Конечно, нет, — совершенно синхронно ответили Бродяга и Снейп, при этом первый уложил попытавшегося подняться крестника обратно, а второй, присев на корточки, ловко закатал штанину на ноге Гарри и, вытащив палочку, опутал вывихнутый сустав охлаждающими чарами.

— Я пришлю Помфри, — произнёс Снейп, оценив тяжесть повреждения и поднявшись.

Сириус обернулся:

— Не надо, сам вправлю…

— Я тебе вправлю! — тут же озверел профессор. — Не хватало ещё, чтобы он потом всю жизнь хромал! Мозги себе вправь, Блэк!

— Чей бы фестрал фыркал! — огрызнулся Сириус.

— Блохастый…

— Нюниус!..

— Так, что здесь происходит? — появившаяся на пороге миссис Уизли, снимая тёплую мантию, переводила вопросительный взгляд с одного на другого и только пару секунд спустя заметила лежащего на кушетке Поттера. — Гарри! Что случилось, милый?

— Упал, — нехотя буркнул тот, надеясь, что хотя бы теперь эти двое успокоятся, и Снейп наконец уйдёт.

— Потому что никогда не делаете так, как говорят вам старшие, Поттер, — хмуро проворчал профессор. — Отправились бы в свою спальню — ничего бы не случилось. А вы взялись подслушивать.

У Гарри от стыда и возмущения вспыхнули уши.

— Зато теперь я знаю, что вы обо мне думаете! — взвился он, подскакивая на кушетке. — О нас с Сириусом! По себе с Малфоем судите? Если ваш крестничек будет видеть глазами Волдеморта во снах и просыпаться от кошмаров в холодном поту, вы его в качестве успокоения непременно отыме…

— Силенцио! — оборвали его три одновременных заклинания, брошенные Снейпом, Сириусом и миссис Уизли.

— На пару слов, господа… — поджав губы, сдержанно произнесла Молли, ещё раз неодобрительно глянула на Гарри и быстро вышла из гостиной.

Профессор и Бродяга мрачно переглянулись и молча последовали за ней, а к Гарри наконец бросился Рон.

— Ты что нёс?! — быстро зашептал он. — Снейпу подобное ляпнуть, да ещё и Малфоя зацепить! Самоубийца!..

— А профессору можно гадости про Гарри с мистером Блэком говорить? — вступилась за немого Поттера Джинни. — Ты не слышал, что он там высказывал, а я слышала! Как ещё мистер Блэк его не заавадил на месте! Это же надо такое придумать!..

— А что он высказывал? — заинтересовался Рон, но тут же, не дожидаясь ответа (видимо, слишком много мыслей роилось в его голове, перебивая друг друга), задал ещё несколько вопросов разом: — А ты у Сириуса ночевал? Опять кошмары снились? Я слышал, как Кричер бубнил, что хозяин совсем стыд потерял, разврат чинит… Это он, значит, на вас Снейпу жаловался?

За его спиной прыснул один из близнецов, за ним рассмеялся второй, а следом расплылся в улыбке и сам Рон:

— Так Снейп решил: Сириус тебя того?.. — он на пальцах изобразил, что решил Снейп, и расхохотался в голос, а Гарри, не имея возможности сказать другу пару ласковых, со всего маха врезал тому в плечо.

Однако хохот это не остановило. Близнецы восхищались интриганом Кричером; Рон изображал, как, должно быть, вытянулось лицо Снейпа, услышавшего про разврат; даже Джинни тихонько смеялась, с каким-то непонятным Гарри облегчением заметив, что теперь, слава Мерлину, ясно, откуда у профессора возникли такие мысли.

Наверное, и Поттер должен был порадоваться этому открытию, ведь клевета вредного домовика действительно многое объясняла, но в горле всё равно стоял ком… Как он мог? Он! Лучше всех знающий, что Гарри даже во время течки не желал, чтобы к нему прикасался Сириус! Как он мог подозревать Поттера в подобном?!.

Наступившая в гостиной тишина не сразу проникла в сознание.

Только когда сидевший рядом Рон вскочил на ноги и отшатнулся в сторону, Гарри поднял глаза… и встретился с прямым взглядом бледного, напряжённого Снейпа, молча стоявшего в нескольких шагах от кушетки.

— Джинни, помоги-ка мне на кухне. Мальчики, а ну марш заправлять кровати, сейчас будем завтракать! — донёсся из коридора голос миссис Уизли, и ребят моментально сдуло, а Снейп, напротив, шагнул ближе.

— Я должен извиниться за свои слова, мистер Поттер, — негромко произнёс он и тут же усмехнулся: — Которые вы, впрочем, не должны были слышать… Но тем не менее… Уверяю, о вас я ничего плохого не думал, ни в чём вас не обвинял…

По-прежнему не имея возможности ответить, Гарри скривился и отвернулся. Конечно! Чтобы в чём-то обвинять, нужно видеть в обвиняемом личность, способную мыслить и отвечать за свои поступки. Снейп и раньше не считал Поттера человеком, а уж теперь…

— Что? — заметив его реакцию, нахмурился профессор.

— А ты Силенцио-то отмени, может, он тебе и ответит, — раздался с порога насмешливый голос Бродяги.

Гарри перевёл взгляд на дверь. Сириус, сложив руки на груди и привалившись спиной к косяку, наблюдал за происходящим, ухмыляясь одним уголком губ.

— Блэк… Фините! Блэк, мы можем поговорить без твоего присутствия?

— После твоих грязных фантазий? Только через мой труп, Снейп, — усмехнулся Сириус, а Поттер, вновь взглянув на профессора, наконец смог выдавить:

— Идите к чёрту… сэр.

Снейп на миг замер. Гарри видел, как он сжал зубы, как на скулах выступили желваки, как в глазах промелькнуло что-то неопределяемое: то ли злость, то ли горечь… Но вместо того, чтобы взорваться вполне предсказуемым негодованием, профессор вдруг коротко кивнул и быстро направился к камину, на ходу бросив:

— Блэк, дождись Помфри. Выздоравливайте… Гарри.

Он исчез в зелёном пламени, и довольно ухмыляющийся Сириус, подойдя, присел на край кушетки.

— Ты его прогнал. Молодец!..

— Угу, — мрачно буркнул Гарри, совершенно не испытывающий по этому поводу никакой радости. — Великое достижение…

Сириус беззаботно пожал плечами:

— У меня не получилось… — и резко сменил тему, всё ещё радостно улыбаясь, но при том не сводя с крестника очень серьёзных серых глаз. — А теперь расскажи-ка мне, Гарри, как ты узнал о появлении Снейпа в доме?

Поттер сам не смог бы ответить, что именно заставило его соврать. То ли напугал слишком пристальный взгляд Сириуса, то ли интуиция подсказала, что не стоит рассказывать крёстному о ненормальном, почти физическом ощущении присутствия рядом Снейпа, даже когда их друг от друга отделяли стены…

— Я слышал его голос, — пробормотал Гарри, припомнив слова Джинни и Рона. — Он с Кричером разговаривал. А что?

— А-а… — кажется, Сириус обрадовался этому объяснению. — Да ничего, просто интересно было, как это ты… А, оказывается, всё просто. Ну да ладно… Ну, чего нос повесил? Не грусти. Сейчас Помфри придёт, и через пять минут будешь бегать!..

Насчёт возможности бегать Сириус обманул. Мадам Помфри, вправив сустав и обработав экстрактом бадьяна ладонь Гарри, строго-настрого запретила до вечера наступать на ногу, и даже до туалета Поттер теперь не мог добраться самостоятельно, приходилось просить помощи у Бродяги или у братьев Уизли.

Всё произошедшее хорошему настроению совсем не способствовало, но после завтрака случилось маленькое чудо, вернувшее краски столь гадко начавшемуся дню: явилась Гермиона.

— Я решила, что вам понадобится моя помощь, — шепнула она на ухо Гарри и покосилась на близнецов, о чём-то негромко спорящих в дальнем углу гостиной. — Если ты и Рон закопаетесь в библиотеке, вас сдадут в Мунго, подумав, что вы подцепили неизвестное, но очень страшное проклятие. А я подозрений не вызову.

Рон, явно давно позабывший об их планах на библиотеку Блэков, озадаченно почесал затылок:

— Так мы свободны от этой повинности?

— Свободны, — тихо рассмеялась Гермиона и с заговорщицким видом добавила: — Но вы будете меня прикрывать! Не нужно, чтобы Фред и Джордж знали, что я ищу…

— Прикрывать — это мы завсегда! — радостно пообещал Рон, а через час вместе со всей семьёй отправился в Мунго проведать отца, напоследок подмигнув подруге: — У тебя есть пара часов, я отвлекаю!

Без Уизли в доме стало тихо и даже как-то немного пусто. Бродяга, вспомнив, что ещё не кормил сегодня Клювокрыла, оставил Гарри и Гермиону вдвоём и отправился в подвал, опустошать крысоловки.

— Если я уйду в библиотеку сейчас, бросив тебя одного, Сириус меня не поймёт, — задумчиво пробормотала Грейнджер, сидя на кушетке и ласково пропуская меж пальцев тёмные прядки волос Гарри, уютно устроившегося щекой у неё на коленях.

— Посиди со мной немного, а потом я сделаю вид, что уснул, а ты, якобы от скуки, засядешь в библиотеке, — предложил Гарри, довольно щурясь, словно большой кот.

— Ох и тяжёлая у тебя задача — притворяться спящим, — рассмеялась она, а потом вдруг мгновенно стала очень серьёзной: — С Сириусом говорил?

Гарри взглянул на неё и, слегка закусив губу, кивнул:

— Говорил. Он сказал, что будь я истинным Волдеморта, меня бы тянуло к нему, — а потом, на пару секунд замолчав, тихо прошептал: — Меня не тянет, Гермиона. Правда! Совсем не тянет!

— Я знаю, — слегка улыбнулась она. — И в этом есть здравый смысл. Думаю, раз мистер Блэк спокоен, нам не о чем волноваться… Но я всё равно попробую поискать что-нибудь. Хотя бы о связи через сны.

Гарри согласно кивнул. Пусть ищет. Может быть, обнаружит что-то важное.

Поболтав ещё немного, они решили, что Гарри уже можно изображать спящего, и Гермиона, соскользнув с кушетки, отправилась на поиски истины. Поттер проследил за исчезающим в темноте дверного проёма силуэтом и опустил веки. В конце концов, притворяться спящим лучше получается, когда действительно спишь, тем более, что сейчас это оказалось как нельзя кстати: слишком короткой у Гарри была ночь, слишком ранним — пробуждение…

***

Блэк старательно демонстрировал беспечную весёлость, хотя из головы не шёл ночной разговор с крестником, да и сумасшедшее утро, когда он сначала чуть не ляпнул Снейпу про Драко, а потом едва не заавадил мерзавца за грязные намёки на совращение Гарри, хорошего настроения не добавляли. Но Сириус, решив, что разумнее будет держать страхи мальчишки в секрете от окружающих, а свои — в тайне от самого Гарри, старался не привлекать внимания и не вызывать хмурым видом ненужных вопросов… И ещё больше укрепился в этой мысли, когда увидел стремительно бледнеющую морду Нюниуса, услышавшего от Молли полную историю спасения Артура. Снейп явно испугался, узнав о видении Гарри, и, если бы они были наедине, Сириус тут же прижал бы его к стенке и выпытал причину этого испуга, но в тот момент на них гневно смотрела миссис Уизли, отчитывая обоих, как мальчишек, за не вовремя затеянные разборки. Потому Блэк сделал вид, что не заметил перемен в цвете лица Снейпа, позволил ему уйти, а в следующие пару часов счастливо скалился, шутил, насвистывал песенки, ожидая момента, когда Уизли отправятся к Артуру, и можно будет, оставив волею судьбы лежачего сегодня крестника в постели, без свидетелей переговорить с портретом матери, найти с её помощью нужные книги, а потом и на ужин к Снейпу наведаться.

Появление Гермионы немного смешало планы. Он попытался выпроводить девчонку с Уизли, но та, упрямо тряхнув волосами, заявила, что не оставит Гарри одного. Давить он не мог, боясь вызвать подозрения, поэтому вынужден был отступить. Когда шумное рыжее семейство наконец покинуло дом, а Гермиона и Гарри уютно устроились поболтать на кушетке в гостиной, Блэк под предлогом похода за крысами отправился к ненавистному, но столь нужному сейчас портрету.

— Не ори, карга старая, — буркнул он, снимая покрывало и на всякий случай демонстрируя старухе палочку. — Поговорить нужно.

Та поджала губы и, презрительно фыркнув, отвернулась:

— Мне не о чем говорить с тобой, проклятие моего чрева, — выплюнула она… правда, покосившись на палочку, вполголоса.

— Проклятие — не проклятие, но совершенно точно единственный оставшийся в живых наследник, — хмыкнул он. — Давай-ка, мать, вспомни о долге перед семьёй и помоги мне.

— О долге перед семьёй?! — тут же взвизгнула Вальбурга, обернувшись к нему и уперев руки в бока. — Да как ты…

— Испепелю, — шикнул на неё Сириус и оглянулся, чтобы убедиться, что вопль не привлёк внимания ребят.

— Да как ты смеешь, — тут же перешла на змеиное шипение злонравная ведьма, — после того, что ты вытворил, заикаться о долге перед семьёй?

— Да что я вытворил? — низко рыкнул Сириус.

Как ни странно, он до сих пор чувствовал обиду на родителей, искренне считая их суровость по отношению к себе совершенно незаслуженной.

— Чем я так страшно провинился, что вы без раздумий отказались от меня? Из-за твоей ненависти к родному сыну даже крёстный пострадал! Ты настроила против Альфарда всю семью! Настоящая дочь своих родителей-кукушек! Тебя выкормили, а ты разорила родовое гнездо…

— Замолчи, подлец! — зашипела она, и Сириус злорадно хмыкнул.

Вальбурга ненавидела вспоминать о своём происхождении. Грязная история её рождения была покрыта плотным пологом тайны и запретов на обсуждение. Но когда-то давно в кои-то веки вышедший из себя Альфард в пылу ссоры проговорился: «Тебе ли — неудачному выблядку Мариуса — корчить из себя высокородную ведьму?» Тогда Сириус и узнал, что его мать, на самом деле, не родная сестра, а кузина крёстного. Отцом Вальбурги был не Поллукс Блэк, а его младший брат Мариус, после рождения дочери бесследно исчезнувший вместе с женой и выжженный с родового древа. Сириус понимал, что за этой нелицеприятной историей таилось много куда более страшных загадок и тайн, но благоразумно не торопился открывать бутылку с неизвестным джином внутри.

— Тебе всегда важнее людей были нелепые замшелые традиции и предрассудки, — усмехнулся он, собираясь припечатать дополнением о лицемерии старухи, рождённой в нарушении всех столь ревностно защищаемых ею традиций, но мать вновь перебила его:

— Замшелые традиции? Предрассудки? Тебе едва исполнилось шестнадцать, ты вполне ещё мог оказаться светлым!.. А каково мне было смотреть в глаза Друэлле, когда Малфой из-за твоей выходки отложил свадьбу с Нарциссой! Ты ни на миг не задумался…

— Хватит! — глухо рявкнул Сириус, глядя на неё исподлобья. — Не желаю вспоминать…

— Конечно, не желаешь, негодяй! Свёл меня в могилу, а теперь…

— Дьявол, о чём я думал? — буркнул Блэк и взялся за штору, намереваясь скрыть мерзкую старуху, идеально копирующую его покойную мамашу.

— Стой! — шипящие ругательства оборвались в одно мгновение, и, чинно огладив кружево на манжетах платья, Вальбурга Блэк высокомерно окинула взглядом замершего сына: — О чём поговорить хотел?

Он слегка пожал плечами и, придав голосу максимально равнодушное звучание, бросил:

— Хотел узнать, что у нас в библиотеке есть про истинных партнёров. Но тебе интереснее сквернословить и стенать о давно ушедшем. Это без меня, — он вновь потянул штору… нарочито медленно, дабы позволить ей вновь остановить его.

— Да оставь ты проклятую тряпку! — предсказуемо заволновалась нарисованная ведьма и постаралась прижаться поближе к открытому краю рамы. — Чего это тебя вдруг заинтересовали истинные?

Он вновь остановился:

— У нас есть какие-нибудь книги?

Она презрительно поморщилась:

— Конечно, есть! Библиотека Блэков — настоящая сокровищница! Нужно было в своё время читать вместо того, чтобы у Поттера идиотизма набираться! А он, гляди-ка, на четвёртом десятке истинностью заинтересовался! Ох, ну почему природа, наделив тебя тьмой, не дала ума?..

— Наследственное, — отмахнулся Сириус и, резко понизив голос, угрожающе зарычал: — Ты, вот, тоже никак не уяснишь, что не стоит меня выводить!

— Хам и грубиян! — выдала старуха, но тут же задала вопрос по теме, обрывая очередную перебранку: — Что именно интересует? Там много, очень много книг! — и, видимо, решив воспользоваться ситуацией, добавила: — Сам остаток жизни будешь искать и не найдёшь!

— Связь, — проигнорировав язвительность последней фразы, отозвался Сириус. — Как истинные понимают, что нашли друг друга? Как они друг друга ощущают? Есть?

— Есть, — задумчиво пробормотала ведьма и слегка прищурилась. — Это ведь не праздный интерес?

— Не праздный, — согласно кивнул он. — Название чёртовой книги скажешь?

— Тебе бы начать со свитков с текстами Скрижалей Силы, — сердито буркнула старуха. — Неуч! Разница в возрасте большая?

— У кого? — Сириус терял нить её рассуждений.

— У тебя со светлым твоим, олух! — мать на портрете закатила глаза. — За что ты мне?..

Но Сириус не обратил внимания на её стенания, вдруг поражённо замерев. Разница в возрасте! Обрывки подслушанных когда-то в детстве разговоров взрослых, куски прочитанных историй, школьные сплетни — этот информационный хаос содержал те скромные знания об истинных партнёрах, которыми Блэк всё же обладал. И где-то в пластах сего мусора расфокусированным лучиком пробивалось воспоминание: истинные разделены временем! Кажется, речь шла о каком-то проклятии за… Да! За отказ друг от друга изначальных идеальных пар альф и омег!.. Сириус похолодел. Нет… Было ещё что-то! Не может быть такой огромной разницы, как у Гарри и Волдеморта! Должны же быть хоть какие-то границы у столь отвратительного чувства юмора проклятого мироздания!

— …если бы читал, — тем временем ворчала старуха на портрете. — А у тебя на уме только бесчинства всяческие были! И Альфард вечно тебе потакал! Если бы не он…

— Где мне найти информацию? — хрипло перебил её Сириус.

— А теперь: «Где найти информацию?» — тут же зацепилась за его фразу ведьма. — Гляди-ка, за ум взялся! Иди, непутёвый! В кабинете отца, в верхнем ящике стола дневник его. Там таблица для вычисления по всем параметрам, и расчеты есть… тебе для примера. Отец долгие годы мечтал отыскать твою половинку… Всё старательно записывал, всё в таблицу сводил… Так боялся, что пропустит, не зафиксирует твой первый магический выброс! Так ждал твоего определения! Росток на гобелене только проклюнулся, а Орион уже поклялся, что его сын будет счастлив… Проклятый мальчишка!.. Если бы ты знал…

Сириус не желал слушать, как она сокрушается, он должен был найти дневник и всё проверить! Сейчас же! Не тратя время на укрывание портрета, Блэк направился к лестнице.

— Скажи хоть, кто он? — попыталась остановить его снедаемая любопытством старуха.

Сириус даже замер на миг, вдруг вспомнив о Драко… и невольно улыбнулся от мгновенно разлившегося в груди тепла.

— Будешь хорошо себя вести, когда-нибудь познакомлю, — бросил он и ускорил шаг.

***

Гермиона боялась пошевелиться и даже дышала через раз. Забившись в самый тёмный угол под лестницей, по которой только что взбежал наверх Сириус, Грейнджер сидела на полу и тщетно вытирала вновь и вновь бегущие по щекам слёзы. «Думаю, раз мистер Блэк спокоен, нам не о чем волноваться…» — сказала она Гарри полчаса назад и была почти уверена в своей правоте, а сейчас… Сейчас поняла, как чудовищно ошибалась! Конечно, Сириус никогда не показал бы крестнику своих страхов! Даже они с Роном, несмотря на охвативший их ужас, упрямо твердили другу о нереальности подобной связи с Волдемортом, а Бродяга… Да он скорее сам себя заавадит, чем покажет Гарри собственную неуверенность… Неуверенность, которую Грейнджер довелось сейчас лицезреть.

Гермиона ни за что не взялась бы подслушивать, но, оказавшись поблизости, когда якобы отправившийся в подвал Сириус почти шёпотом разговаривал с ненавистным ему портретом матери, не справилась с «тягой к знаниям» и юркнула под лестницу. Блэк выведывал у портрета ту самую информацию, которую в его библиотеке собиралась искать Гермиона. Обмануть Грейнджер россказнями о собственном омеге Сириусу не удалось, она предвосхищала вопросы, потому что сама задала бы точно такие же. Бродяга искал информацию о вероятности наличия связи Гарри и Волдеморта и о вариантах её проявления — это было ясно как день… И пугало похлеще боггарта.

— Всё всегда достаётся легко, — донеслось с портрета негромкое ворчание Вальбурги Блэк. — Орион столько лет таблицы составлял, столько трудов перерыл, ночами не спал… Неблагодарный паршивец даже не поймёт, как много для него сделал отец. Надо было отправить негодника к истокам! Пусть бы сам выуживал нужные сведения в текстах со Скрижалей Силы!.. Заодно, может, и осознал бы что-то, о чужих ошибках читая!

— Хозяйка всегда баловали неблагодарного отпрыска, — вдруг откликнулся не менее ворчливый голос Кричера. — Всё позволяли. Всё прощали. Бедная моя хозяйка, все глаза из-за мерзавца выплакали…

Грейнджер, тихонько выскользнув из-под лестницы, торопливо свернула в коридор, ведущий к библиотеке. Скрижали Силы — вот, что ей необходимо найти. У Сириуса в руках будет созданная его отцом «выжимка» из литературных и исторических источников, а Гермионе придётся идти по стопам Ориона Блэка, самостоятельно занимаясь поисками истины. Что ж, ей не впервой. Жаль только, времени у неё гораздо меньше, чем у мага, мечтавшего устроить счастье сына…

Войдя в библиотеку, Гермиона поражённо замерла. Прямо перед ней стоял массивный стол и мягкое удобное кресло, а вокруг этого рабочего пространства полукругом в несколько десятков рядов, увеличивающихся по мере удаления от стола, словно кольца на срезе дерева, росли стеллажи высотой с трехэтажный дом, сплошь заставленные разнокалиберными книгами и заваленные разномастными свитками! Казалось, библиотека была безразмерной! Во всяком случае, совершенно точно превышала совокупную площадь всех иных помещений этого дома. А такого количества книг и свитков, Гермиона готова была поклясться, не нашлось бы даже в книгохранилище Хогвартса!

— И как здесь можно что-то отыскать? — растерянно пробормотала Грейнджер, оглядываясь по сторонам и понимая, почему Сириус пошёл за советом к портрету матери — он знал: без её помощи действительно будет искать вечно.

Пройдясь меж бесконечных стеллажей в бесполезной попытке найти хоть какую-то систему указателей, Гермиона тяжело вздохнула. Она понятия не имела, с чего здесь можно начать поиски…

Чувствуя себя совершенно раздавленной и едва сдерживая слёзы, Грейнджер поплелась обратно к двери. Бесчисленные книги манили прикоснуться, взять в руки, раскрыть… Но осознание, что таким образом она не найдёт необходимых, жизненно необходимых им сейчас знаний, заставляло уныло брести к выходу. Лишь у самого края стеллажа Гермиона протянула руку и осторожно тронула корешок какого-то старого фолианта, извиняясь, что не может уделить ему и его собратьям заслуженного внимания… И в это мгновение в воздухе вокруг неё вспыхнули белым свечением сотни символов: алфавиты, иероглифы, цифры, руны — все это медленно плыло перед Грейнджер, мягко переливаясь и явно предлагая коснуться.

— Магическая система поиска! — поражённо выдохнула Гермиона и чуть не захлопала в ладоши от радости. — Вот почему Сириус настаивал на названии!

Найти среди множества алфавитов английский труда не составило, он, словно специально, лез под руку. Грейнджер осторожно коснулась пальцем парящей перед ней «с», и та засветилась ярче. Окрылённая этой удачей Гермиона дотрагивалась до висящих в воздухе букв, и те, вспыхивая, подплывали друг к другу, складываясь в слова. Как только в словосочетание «Скрижали Силы» влилась последняя буква, прямо над ним, словно из лучей белого света, нарисовались вращающиеся объёмные картинки, в которых Гермиона без труда узнала книгу и свиток.

«Тебе бы начать со свитков с текстами Скрижалей Силы», — вспомнила Грейнджер слова Вальбурги и решительно тронула нужное изображение. В то же мгновение весь калейдоскоп символов погас, и в воздухе осталась единственная медленно вращающаяся картинка. Гермиона на миг растерялась, не зная, что делать дальше. Она протянула было руку, чтобы вновь коснуться парящего изображения, но то вдруг двинулось с места и неспешно полетело вдоль рядов стеллажей, будто приглашая следовать за собой. Уговаривать Гермиону не пришлось, и вскоре, свернув за своим проводником в один из проходов и пройдя несколько ярдов вглубь, она наконец оказалась прямо перед полкой с парой десятков свитков. Световая копия необходимого Грейнджер документа загорелась ярче и медленно заскользила к аккуратно сложенным трубочкам старого пергамента, а мгновение спустя впиталась в один из них.

— Спасибо! — зачарованно прошептала Гермиона и осторожно вытащила указанный свиток.

Вернувшись к столу, она смахнула слои пыли со столешницы и кресла, бережно развернула драгоценный пергамент и погрузилась в чтение.

Красивые витиеватые буквы сами собой сплетались в причудливый узор, рисуя перед мысленным взором Гермионы давно утерянный волшебный мир.

История гласила, что давным-давно, когда солнце и луна светили ярче, землю населяли лишь дети богов — маги. И были мужчины-маги равны во всём женщинам-магам, а женщины-маги не уступали по силе магам-мужчинам. И царили в мире гармония и любовь. И тьма со светом в равных долях соединялась в магических аурах женщин и мужчин…

Но однажды женщины решили, что, будучи источниками жизни, они обладают правом на большую силу, и в тайне от мужчин, под покровом ночи, под светом полной луны собрались древние ведьмы на первый шабаш. Простоватые и прямые ведьмаки несколько веков не замечали, как у них под носом меняется женская магия, напитываясь лунным светом ежемесячных шабашей, энергией общей тайны и жаждой превосходства. А волшебницы тем временем создавали нечто совершенно новое для магического поля планеты, изменяя его, тревожа, распуская гармоничное плетение энергетических потоков и заплетая вновь уже на свой лад. Земля подстраивалась, соглашалась, прогибалась… До тех пор, пока однажды сорок молодых ведьм-девственниц в бесконечной жажде власти над мужчинами не провели первый в истории мира тёмномагический ритуал — Ритуал Сосредоточения Силы. Под покровом ночи эти несчастные, соблазнив сорок мужчин, осквернили акт любви и зачатия новой жизни, использовав искреннее желание мужей отдать себя без остатка и надеясь, что добровольное согласие позволит собрать в будущих дочерях всю мощь не только женской, но и мужской магии, сделав их величайшими волшебницами в мире.

Этот чудовищный ритуал покачнул равновесие и разрушил хрупкую гармонию магического мира. Дети, зачатые в ту ночь во чревах «проклятых дев», впитали в себя не только всю магию отцов, они забрали и всю волшебную силу своих матерей, превратив и тех и других в первых в истории сквибов. Несчастные неудачницы надеялись, что их жертва будет оправдана рождением могущественных дочерей… но каждый младенец, появившийся на свет в результате Ритуала, оказывался мальчиком…

А вскоре магический мир потрясла новая страшная весть: все младенцы, зачатые позже сорока Детей Ритуала, рождались сквибами. В ужасе и гневе последнее поколение ещё хранивших не искалеченную магию волшебников изгнало в далёкие бесплодные земли «проклятых дев» и их мужей, отобрав у них сыновей — последних на планете магов. От проклятых и ведут свой род магглы…

— Адам и Ева… — потрясённо прошептала Гермиона, в одночасье поняв, откуда берёт начало маггловская история искушения, совращения и изгнания из рая.

Она даже зажмурилась от осознания масштабов своего открытия, но почти мгновенно взяла себя в руки. Не было времени сейчас осмысливать всё узнанное, в любой момент её могли прервать, а узнав, что именно она читала, и вовсе больше не пустить в эту сокровищницу. Тряхнув головой, Гермиона вернулась к чтению.

Изгнание «проклятых», запрет женской магии и даже практически полное уничтожение животных, чья кровь использовалась в Ритуале Сосредоточения Силы, не принесли прощения волшебникам, допустившим подобное нарушение гармонии мира. Люди утратили возможность передавать свою магию потомкам, и каждый новый ребёнок теперь приходил в мир полностью лишённым волшебства.

Тем временем сорок Детей Ритуала росли и всё ярче проявляли свою мощь, а маги берегли их как зеницу ока, понимая: эти сорок мальчиков — последнее, что останется от их цивилизации. Спустя полтора десятка лет, проявилась ещё одна «шутка» обиженной на волшебников природы: магия созревающих юношей разделилась на чистый свет и совершенную тьму, два десятка мальчиков созрели в Изначальных Омег, а вслед за ними маги увидели и Изначальных Альф.

Первыми произошедшее осознали ведьмы. Планета ответила на попытку пожертвовать магией мужчин уничтожением женщин-волшебниц, передав все их функции мальчикам-омегам. Она поделила единый магический поток на свет и тьму, чьё слияние отныне являлось единственным способом продолжения рода волшебников. И каждому альфе был предназначен его единственный омега — идеальные магические союзы, волею природы скреплённые нерушимой взаимной зависимостью так, что предательство, подобное Ритуалу Сосредоточения Силы, стало невозможным.

Поняв, что альфы и омеги — их единственный шанс на сохранение волшебства, маги бросились в ноги сорока юношам, Отмеченным Силой, умоляя их о спасении магического мира в том виде, в котором тот пребывал до греха их матерей. И, чувствуя вину, Изначальные альфы и омеги согласились пожертвовать своими священными союзами ради восстановления утраченной гармонии. С болью в сердцах альфы отказывались от своих истинных омег, а омеги от своих истинных альф, и, прощаясь навеки, разлетались в разные концы мира, надеясь, что время и расстояние излечит их разорванные надвое сердца. Они заключили браки с девушками, что были ненамного старше их и ещё хранили в себе неизмененный магический поток, одарили их семенем своим, и в мир пришли первые после Ритуала дети-волшебники.

Решив, что прощены, волшебники возликовали, магический мир был спасён. Но радость их оказалась недолгой.

Противоестественная жертва Отмеченных Силой вновь нарушила сызнова созданный планетой баланс. И наступил хаос.

Отныне в мире появились четыре гонадных магических пола: альфы, омеги, беты (маги-мужчины с первичным, средним по силе общим потоком) и женщины. Природа уступила желанию Отмеченных Силой вернуть в мир смешанную магию и позволила простым магам передавать силу потомкам, женщины вновь обрели способность вынашивать в своём чреве маленьких волшебников. Но гармония магии — инструмент тонко настраиваемый, и настройки его сбились бесповоротно.

Видимо, памятуя о желании сорока «проклятых дев» подарить наивысшую силу своим первенцам, планета принялась концентрировать магический потенциал на первом зачатии в жизни женщины, позволяя ей произвести на свет Отмеченного Силой, но часто совершенно не оставляя магии на последующих детей. Впрочем, и сильного первенца женщинам планета дарила далеко не всегда — сохранение магического потока теперь требовало постоянного вливания крови Отмеченных, и когда несколько поколений ведьм принимали семя лишь от бет, или того хуже — от потомков проклятых — магглов, магическая искра в конце концов затухала, и в семью приходило горе — ребёнок-сквиб…

Порой случалось, что у магглов появлялось дитя с магическими способностями — отголосок магического происхождения от «проклятых дев» и их мужей. Рождение таких детей — недобрый знак, ибо несли они в себе дурную наследственность…

Гермиона нахмурилась. Вот откуда все эти гадкие предрассудки по поводу магглорождённых! «Замшелые традиции», как верно назвал их Сириус! Такие свитки с религиозными сказками, тесно переплетёнными с полуправдой, конечно, есть в каждом чистокровном семействе! Поэтому те и стараются держатся подальше от магглов, магглорождённых и даже полукровок! Не желают осквернять свои семьи проклятой кровью! Боятся потерять магию… Отчего-то очень захотелось злорадно хмыкнуть. Гермионе было жаль изгнанных женщин, оставшихся без магии, лишившихся детей, ради которых пошли на чудовищное преступление. И ведь бесполезно же изгнали! Всё равно это не помогло!.. И при написании Скрижалей почему-то никто не подумал, что появление у магглов детей-волшебников может быть не «отголоском дурной наследственности», а напротив — свидетельством исцеления магического поля планеты, возвращения гармонии!

— Двойные стандарты, — презрительно фыркнула Гермиона и вернулась к чтению.

Альфы и омеги — единственные неисчерпаемые источники магической силы. Только благодаря им мир магов продолжает своё существование. Только их взаимные союзы способны дать миру не одного, а нескольких сильных магов. Но за то, что они отказались от великого дара — связи, созданной самой природой — и их постигло страшное проклятие. Планета всегда слышит желания своих детей и исполняет их. Пытаясь сбежать друг от друга подальше и навеки, Изначальные Отмеченные Силой обрекли все последующие поколения себе подобных на одиночество. У каждого альфы по-прежнему есть его истинный омега, и у каждого омеги есть его истинный альфа. Они равны по силе, схожи по происхождению, идеально совместимы по астрологическим картам и физическим данным… но разделены либо пространством, либо временем, либо и тем, и другим. Только обретя друг друга Отмеченные Силой могут быть по-настоящему счастливы, могущественны и несокрушимы. Но тёмным и светлым так редко удается обрести свою истинную пару, что большинство альф и омег уходят из этого мира, не познав великого дара планеты, никогда так и не ощутив действительного могущества Изначальных…

— Разделены временем, — едва слышно прошептала Гермиона. — Мерлин… Как же так? Неужели Гарри действительно?..

Шум множества голосов, смех, топот ног по лестнице возвестили о возвращении Уизли и заставили Грейнджер, вздрогнув, спешно сунуть свиток в ящик стола. Нужно было немедленно убираться отсюда, чтобы не вызывать лишних вопросов. И Гарри с Роном лучше пока ничего не говорить… В конце концов, «разделены временем» — это не конкретное указание на истинного партнёра! Мало ли, с кем Гарри может оказаться рождён в разных поколениях! У Сириуса есть какая-то «сводная таблица», она, верно, куда точнее расплывчатых намёков древних сказок. Нужно просто внимательно наблюдать за ним. Если его вычисления укажут на истинность его крестника и Волдеморта, вряд ли он сумеет скрыть переживания… как, впрочем, и радость от знания об отсутствии между ними связи!

С этой мыслью Гермиона покинула библиотеку и отправилась встречать шумную компанию.


	19. От страхов к мечтам... и обратно

Дневник нашёлся не сразу. Ящик отцовского стола оказался завален множеством свитков, уменьшенными копиями томов из министерских архивов с родословными магов, геомагическими и астрономическими картами с неразборчивыми пометками, календарями, основную массу которых почему-то составляли разногодичные лунные… И только в самом дальнем углу Блэк наконец обнаружил искомое: перевязанный чёрной лентой ежедневник в кожаном, местами сильно потёртом переплёте.

При попытке развязать тесьму, Сириусу ощутимо обожгло пальцы — Орион обезопасил свои записи от посторонних глаз. Выругавшись сквозь зубы, Блэк упал в кресло и, бросив дневник на столешницу, почесал затылок. Чем же могут сниматься защитные чары отца?

Думал Сириус долго. Перебирал заклинания, пробовал использовать кровь… Безрезультатно. Через двадцать минут он вскочил на ноги, уже собираясь отправиться к проклятому портрету: раз старуха знает про дневник, значит, и открыть сможет… Но, едва оторвав зад от сидения, замер, упёршись взглядом в стоящую у самого края стола небольшую старую колдографию. На снимке заразительно хохотали и что-то радостно кричали двое пацанят: одному года четыре, другому около шести, оба черноволосые и сероглазые... Блэк прищурился, вглядываясь в шевеление детских губ и невольно вспоминая запечатлённые на волшебной бумаге секунды…

_Приглашённый матерью колдограф долго устанавливал оборудование, настраивал сеть необходимых чар, регулировал яркость освещения, а Сириус и Регулус носились вокруг, бесконечно отвлекая улыбчивого старичка своими «почему» и «зачем». Когда всё было готово, колдограф поймал скачущих мальчишек и заговорщицки подмигнул:_

_— А давайте сделаем пробный снимок, господа?_

_Конечно же, они запрыгали и заголосили ещё громче и радостнее. Старичок отправил детей на «исходную» и уже перед тем, как щёлкнуть вспышкой, вдруг спросил:_

_— А имена-то ваши можно узнать, юноши? Надо ж будет подписать…_

_Они собирались ответить, но в этот момент за спиной колдографа вдруг вырос отец, и братья испуганно замерли: мама хотела сделать общий снимок, а они взялись позировать без родителей… Вот папа сейчас рассердится!.._

_— Чего притихли, Блэки? — улыбнулся Орион и вопросительно качнул головой: — Забыли, как вас зовут?_

_Испуг смыло без следа, и братья, радостно хохоча и перебивая друг друга, закричали, глядя то в колдокамеру, то на стоящего за ней отца:_

_— Я Сириус Блэк!_

_— Я Регулус Блэк!.._

_Вспышка с оглушительным хлопком осветила их счастливые лица, и на какое-то мгновение мальчишки даже ослепли, а когда, пару раз моргнув, прозрели вновь, отец уже был рядом. Присев перед сыновьями на корточки и обняв обоих, Орион тихо, но твёрдо произнёс:_

_— Ваши имена — отражения вас самих, забудете имя — потеряете себя._

Сириус слегка хмыкнул, протянул руку и снова тронул запечатанный заклинаниями ежедневник со столь нужными ему сейчас сведениями.

— Я Сириус Блэк, — сообщил он дневнику, всё ещё не особо веря, что это сработает.

Чёрная лента шевельнулась, по кончикам пальцев лёгким покалыванием пробежала волна активированных фразой сканирующих чар, и узелок вдруг распустился сам собой.

— Значит, кровь тебя не устраивала, — презрительно фыркнул себе под нос Блэк. — Хотел быть уверенным, что я не забыл, кем являюсь… Ты прав, отец, одно время я старался об этом не вспоминать.

Он опустился обратно в кресло и раскрыл чёртов дневник.

Первые записи датировались ещё пятьдесят восьмым годом, и, судя по ним, Орион был подавлен:

 _«Отец почти ежедневно сетует на плохое здоровье, не забывая упомянуть, как ему хотелось бы увидеть внуков не из-за портретной рамки. За спиной шепчутся. Косые взгляды и смешки выводят из себя… Вальбурга держится достойно, она сильная. Но не замечать, как любимая женщина каждое утро поднимается чуть свет, чтобы успеть наложить косметические чары до моего пробуждения и скрыть покрасневшие от пролитых слёз глаза, я не могу... Может быть, злые языки правы, и виной нашему горю стал чудовищный грех её родителей. Может быть, она действительно лишена способности к деторождению… Но я не желаю верить в это! Я никогда её не оставлю!.. Где же ты так задерживаешься, сын?..»_  
  
Сириус поморщился. О проблемах с зачатием себя любимого он наслушался в детстве. Мать всю плешь проела причитаниями, сколь тяжело ей далось рождение непутёвого первенца. На это Сириус стандартно отвечал, что не напрашивался, и закономерно получал ещё больше истеричных обвинений и проклятий в свой адрес.

Сейчас он вовсе не желал вникать в переживания отца по данному поводу и торопливо перелистал сразу добрую половину дневника в поисках нужной информации.

_«Мною найдено пятьдесят три истинных пары, чьи встречи так или иначе зафиксированы в архивах. Я проанализировал разницу в возрасте партнёров в этих парах и сделал вывод, что закономерность действительно существует: один партнёр почти всегда младше другого на временной период, кратный поколению (двадцати — двадцати пяти годам). Чаще всего, к счастью, речь идёт об одном поколении, однако в девяти случаях разница составляла от сорока до пятидесяти лет, а у четырёх несчастных пар — от шестидесяти до семидесяти пяти. Предполагаю, что возможен и больший разброс, но, по понятным причинам, он не фиксируется. Также имеется два свидетельства об Истинных — ровесниках. Я должен понять, от чего зависит количество поколений, и как определить, старшим или младшим из двоих является мой мальчик!»_

Блэк почесал затылок. Он совершенно не помнил, когда вылупился на свет безносый. Кажется, без помощи Снейпа не обойтись. Впрочем, для начала, нужно всё же пролистать дневник, где-то здесь есть какая-то таблица… К Нюниусу после его утреннего представления хотелось заглянуть с кулаком, направленным в челюсть, а не с вопросами о Волдеморте.

Переворачивая страницу за страницей, Блэк скользил взглядом по диагонали, не вчитываясь, пытаясь найти пресловутую таблицу, но невольно выхватывая слова и фразы из записей отца и всё больше мрачнея. Он совершенно ничего не понимал в этом, и, чтобы разобраться, ему, видимо, понадобится времени ничуть не меньше, чем потратил на свои исследования Орион…

 _«Нашёл!»_ — Сириус вздрогнул, наткнувшись на этот письменный вопль радости, и лишь несколько секунд спустя понял, почему сердце так бешено заколотилось о грудину, а тело вдруг бросило в холод…

_«Лунный календарь даёт безошибочный ответ на вопрос «Кто старше?». Как я раньше не увидел этого простого и столь явного показателя?..»_

— Не партнёра… Показатель, — облегчённо выдохнул Блэк и откинулся на спинку кресла, опуская веки…

Как же он испугался! Запись датировалась шестьдесят пятым годом, и найти Драко Орион, само собой, не мог, а узнавать о наличии в этом мире другого, «более подходящего ему» омеги Сириус не желал категорически.

Вернув сердцебиению нормальный ритм, он всё-таки решил дочитать про лунный календарь и показатель старшинства в паре.

 _«Рождённые под растущей луной всегда оказываются старшими партнёрами, появившиеся на свет под луной убывающей — младшими. Те, кому посчастливилось прийти в этот мир в полнолуние или новолуние, оказываются ровесниками своим Истинным. Мой Сириус…_ — Блэк на миг зажмурился (узнать, что его омега — старикан лет шестидесяти, ему совсем не улыбалось), однако, собравшись с духом, всё-таки заставил себя приоткрыть один глаз: — _старший в своей паре!..»_

— Да! — радостно рыкнул Сириус, в восторге шарахнув кулаком по столу, но тут же, спохватившись, оглянулся на дверь и кашлянул: — Так, ладно… Это уже что-то. Теперь узнаем, кто у нас Гарри. Если его альфа пока не родился или, что ещё лучше, учится с ним на одном курсе — вопрос будет снят!

Сириус прекрасно помнил, что в ночь рождения Гарри луна светила необычайно ярко, а значит, либо маленький Поттер появился на свет в полнолуние, либо очень близко к нему… Вот бы мальчишка оказался Избранным ещё и в этом! Если альфа Гарри родился в тот же год, то к моменту их совершеннолетия этот тёмный счастливчик, даст Мерлин, обзаведётся узлом, и Сириус сможет передать крестника прямо в любящие руки Истинного…

Размышляя о столь заманчивых перспективах и выискивая лунный календарь на 1980 год, Блэк рылся в ящике стола… Рылся бесполезно — тот нашёлся совершенно в другом месте: когда Сириус уже решил, что необходимого ему пергамента в кабинете нет, и собирался отправится в библиотеку, взгляд наткнулся на покрытый пылью свиток рядом с той самой детской колдографией.

— Вот ты где, — пробормотал Блэк, уничтожил пыль, развернул календарь и, поднявшись, шагнул поближе к окну. — Что у нас здесь?.. И-ию-юль…

Ткнув пальцем в тридцать первое, Сириус нахмурился. Проверил год, перепроверил месяц и вновь уставился на нужное число.

— Дьявол… — расстроенно пробормотал он — едва заметное затемнение на боку лунного диска, мягко переливающегося под датой «31 июля», однозначно говорило: Гарри был младшим партнёром в паре.

Тяжело вздохнув, Сириус мрачно вернулся в кресло. Ничего! Это ещё ничего не значит! Мало ли в мире тёмных, старше мальчишки?! Эх, знать бы дату рождения твари…

Блэк даже покосился на камин, подумывая всё же связаться со Снейпом, но потом взглянул на часы, убедился, что Нюнчик, вероятнее всего, сейчас пребывает вне стен своего подвала, и вернулся к чтению дневника.

Через сорок минут изучения отцовских записей Сириус готов был проклясть всё на свете. В поисках взаимосвязей Орион проводил какие-то невероятные по своей сложности вычисления с бесконечным множеством постоянных и переменных величин! Что-то у него получалось, что-то направляло по неверному пути и, спустя месяцы поисков, неизбежно заводило в тупик. Сириус уже собирался отложить дневник, чувствуя, как от объёма по большей части непонятной ему информации начинает ломить виски, когда, на автомате перелистнув очередную страницу, вдруг увидел начерченную отцовской рукой таблицу. Решётка состояла из трёх десятков столбцов и не меньшего количества строк, при этом большая часть ячеек оказалась заполнена какими-то датами, символами, значками…

Блэк застонал. Если для того, чтобы узнать, где и когда родился партнёр Гарри, ему понадобятся все эти данные — поиски отца не имели никакого смысла, как и попытки Сириуса в них разобраться.

 _«Всё зря!_ — отражал его мысли почерк Ориона прямо под таблицей. — _Мне не хватает знаний о собственном сыне! Я не смогу закончить вычисления…»_

Блэк тихо рыкнул, швырнул дневник на стол, побарабанил по столешнице пальцами… и, тяжело вздохнув, вновь упрямо потянулся к проклятой книжице. Он попробует! В конце концов, в отличие от Ориона, заканчивающего заполнение таблицы в те времена, когда его сын прекратил всякое общение с семьёй, Сириус обладал прямым доступом к Гарри…

— Так, что тут у нас?.. — прошептал Блэк и, отыскав в ящике карандаш, принялся выписывать на обратной стороне какого-то не особо важного, на его взгляд, пергамента необходимые для вычислений данные: — Дата зачатия… Хм…

Он усмехнулся, вспоминая, как в день его двадцатилетия Лили объявила, что у них есть ещё один повод для празднования — её недельная беременность... А на удивлённые замечания о слишком маленьком сроке для столь смелого заявления, предъявила документ от колдомедика с очень хорошо отпечатавшейся в памяти Блэка датой «27 октября 1979 года». Тот день рождения был самым счастливым и самым пьяным в жизни Сириуса…

Вписывая в свою собственную таблицу всё новые и новые данные (координаты места зачатия, дату, время и координаты места рождения, гонадный магический пол отца, дедов и прадедов), Блэк уже начал было ощущать эмоциональный подъём и прилив энтузиазма — не так уж мало он знал о своём крестнике! — когда взгляд напоролся на графу «Дата первого проявления стихийной магии». Сириус застыл, словно прямо перед собой увидел несанкционированное привидение, и в который раз за сегодня разочарованно выругался. Он не владел этой информацией…

Пробежавшись по пустым ячейкам в варианте отца, Блэк понял, что даже для себя не сумел бы заполнить решётку таблицы полностью. Например, он при всём желании без помощи легилимента не вспомнил бы ни даты, ни, тем более, точного времени формирования своего первого узла. Да разве кто-то запоминает подобные вещи? Нет, возможно, если бы Сириус тогда нашёл, с кем отметить такое событие… Но хвастаться Ремусу и Питеру было неловко, а Джеймс мог только мрачно похлопать его по плечу, вложив в этот жест столь искреннее сочувствие, что напиться захотелось бы уже с горя. Поэтому Сириус постарался не акцентировать внимание друзей на своём «тёмном секрете» и, как следствие, не сохранил «знаменательную дату» в собственной памяти… Нет, таблица отца была нереальным путём поиска партнёра, совершенно бесполезная штука.

Выбора не оставалось… Время близилось к обеду, и Блэк очень надеялся, что Нюниус окажется у себя. Надеялся не зря — камин в апартаментах декана Слизерина принял вызов почти сразу, и в пламени тут же возникло встревоженное лицо Снейпа:

— В чём дело, Блэк? Я говорил с Помфри, она заверила меня: если он не будет сегодня тревожить сустав… Дьявол, Блохастый! Ты не уследил?

— Эм… — растерянно перебил его Сириус. — Ты сейчас о чём?

— Не о чём, а о ком, мать твою! — тут же взорвался Снейп. — О твоём неугомонном крестнике! Что случилось?..

— А-а… Да ничего с ним не случилось. У него только в твоём присутствии шерсть дыбом, и я его прекрасно понимаю, — усмехнулся Сириус, но, глядя, как недобро сверкнули чёрные глаза собеседника, быстро сменил тему: — Снейп, у меня тут вопрос возник… Ты, случаем, не в курсе, когда твой безносый хозяин, будь он неладен, родился?

Нюниус, кажется, собиравшийся выдать что-то касательно предыдущего разговора, удивлённо замер:

— Лорд? — негромко переспросил он. — Зачем тебе дата его рождения?

— Нюнчик, не томи. Если не знаешь, я спрошу у кого-нибудь более осведомлённого! — раздражённо бросил уже порядком уставший от «поисков истины», основательно проголодавшийся и потому чертовски взрывоопасный Блэк.

Снейп подозрительно прищурился, рассматривая его, но, в конце концов, всё же кивнул:

— Тридцать первого декабря тысяча девятьсот двадцать шестого.

Сириус, уже совсем не ожидавший получить ответ столь быстро, удивлённо крякнул и недоверчиво склонил голову:

— Точно?

— Блэк! — низко рыкнул Нюниус. — В чём дело?

— Проверяю кое-что, — сделав максимально беззаботное выражение лица, отмахнулся Сириус. — Так это точно?

— Совершенно, — процедил Снейп и собирался добавить ещё что-то, но Блэк не позволил:

— Отлично. Ты бываешь чертовски полезным, Нюнчик. Не скучай, — он подмигнул и, оборвав связь, заблокировал камин, чтобы Снейп не вздумал возобновить разговор.

Вернувшись к столу, Сириус на миг замер, быстро считая в уме: «Восемьдесят минус двадцать шесть… Пятьдесят четыре…»

— Пятьдесят четыре! — радостно выдохнул он. — Не кратно поколению! Как раз между кратными периодами! Да, чёрт возьми! Да!

Всё напряжение, словно тяжёлым якорем тянувшее его к земле с прошлой ночи, рассыпалось прахом. Сириуса охватила такая лёгкость, на душе сделалось так хорошо и радостно, что, казалось, будто за спиной выросли крылья. Он уже собирался пойти к Гарри и со всей ответственностью заявить тому о невозможности его связи с Волдемортом, но, подумав, решил заглянуть и в лунный календарь двадцать шестого года… Просто ради интереса.

Немного порывшись в ворохе пергаментов, Блэк в конце концов нашёл нужный и развернул:

— Убывающая?.. — он удивлённо присвистнул. — Безносый ублюдок. Сдаётся мне, своего омегу ты уже проебал… А чужих без боя больше не получишь!..

Теперь уже совершенно уверенный в безопасности Гарри, он с пренебрежением отшвырнул от себя свиток и направился к двери… Но у самого порога остановился.

Было страшно… Однако жажда получить подтверждение возможности исполнения мечты оказалась куда сильнее! Вернувшись к столу, Блэк схватил лунный календарь за тысяча девятьсот восьмидесятый, развернул, на миг закрыл глаза, переводя дыхание, а потом, решившись, вновь взглянул на бумагу, нашёл ещё одну бесконечно важную для него дату… И, довольно хмыкнув, пробормотал:

— Всё-таки жаль, что проклятая таблица бесполезна… Будь у меня доказательство, уже бы забрал… А так… жди теперь совершеннолетия!..

Счастливо мурлыча себе под нос бессмысленную, но весёлую детскую песенку, Сириус покинул отцовский кабинет, оставив на столе так и не дочитанный дневник.

Едва за ним закрылась дверь, в комнате с тихим хлопком появился старый домовик. Оглянувшись по сторонам, Кричер тяжело вздохнул и, сокрушённо качая головой, принялся складывать обратно вывернутые из ящика бумаги, тихо, но очень сердито ворча:

— Как был разгильдяем, так и остался… Хозяин Орион жизнь положили, чтобы древнюю тайну для него раскрыть… Если бы не проклятые поиски, может быть, и хозяина Регулуса услышали бы, может, и спасли бы… Ох, если бы юный хозяин Регулус живы остались! И хозяйка бы тогда не проклинали хозяина Ориона, и хозяин Орион не казнили бы себя… И не сошли бы оба в могилу безвременно… Всё из-за спесивого мальчишки! Говорил Кричер хозяйке: розги по негоднику плачут! А хозяйка всё жалели, всё берегли. А теперь хозяйки нет, и дом проклятые грязнокровки оскверняют… Как подлец сюда теперь супруга приведёт? Как здесь теперь детей-то творить? В осквернённом-то пр _о_ клятыми доме! О-хо-хо… А с отцовыми бумагами-то как обошёлся! А сокровище-то главное бросил! Даже не запечатал обратно! Как есть разгильдяй!

Кричер осторожно взял дневник, аккуратно завязал ленточку и, проведя по ней узловатым пальцем, вернул сеть защитных чар.

— Так-то лучше… Песни он распевает!.. Негодник. И когда повзрослеет?.. Кричер, наверное, и не доживет уже…

***

Северус, вновь попробовав вызвать через камин Блэка, в который раз потерпел неудачу. Блохастый заблокировал для него связь, и Снейп уже час не находил себе места, лишившись всякой возможности узнать, что происходит в доме на Гриммо.

— Проклятье! — тихо рыкнул он и отвернулся от камина — нужно было срочно чем-то себя занять.

День не задался с самого утра. Сначала его выбил из колеи Эйвери, решивший перевести отношения с собственным крестником на новый уровень. Как же хотелось вмешаться, вправить товарищу поехавшие мозги, обезопасить не отвечающего за себя, полностью доверяющего крёстному мальчишку… Но оставалось только бессильно сжимать кулаки и пытаться дышать ровнее.

Наверное, если бы не это событие, выведшее его из равновесия, в доме Блэка всё было бы иначе... Хотя…

  
Не успел Снейп выйти из камина в гостиной «штаб-квартиры Ордена», как рядом с ним тут же нарисовался старый домовик Блэков и, окинув гостя сердитым взглядом, гневно заскрипел:

— Явился наконец! Доверил волку ягнёнка и домой спать отправился! А что Кричеру прикажете делать? Хозяина с детства тыквой не корми — дай бесчинства всяческие устроить, а уж как вернулся-то… Кричер полночи не спал, переживал: а ну как хозяин разврат учинит?..

Северус, поначалу не особо вслушиваясь в ворчание семенящего за ним домовика, направился к лестнице, намереваясь разбудить Блэка. Каким бы там «развратом» Блохастый всю ночь ни занимался, ему придётся продрать глаза, потому как на попечении у него толпа гриффиндорских подростков…

Только поняв, что наличие Поттера явственно ощущается вовсе не в той комнате, где мальчишка был оставлен вчера вечером, а дальше по коридору — в спальне Блэка, Снейп осознал смысл бреда, вещаемого старым домовиком… И едва не вынес проклятую дверь вместе с коробкой.

Тьма рвалась из-под контроля, клубилась вокруг, клокотала внутри. Лишь присутствие Поттера не позволило Снейпу размазать Блохастого по стенам в первые же секунды, лишь благодаря Гарри, упрямо стоявшему между ними, Северус успел вырваться из охвативших его паники и ослепляющей ярости.

Осознание, что оба потенциальных распутника одеты, а также уверенное блэковское «тебя это не касается» в сторону крестника, заставило Снейпа отсрочить Аваду и для начала озвучить обвинения. В какой-то момент реакция Блохастого показалась ему странной, но Северус не успел озадачиться этим вопросом: всё внимание тут же захватило вызванное подозрениями в совращении Поттера возмущение Блэка, столь искреннее и бурное, что Снейп под его напором даже опустил палочку… А мгновение спустя ощутил за дверью присутствие Гарри.

«Подслушивал…» — только и успел обречённо подумать Северус, а мальчишка, видимо, испугавшись, что его застанут за неблаговидным занятием, уже сорвался с места и бросился вниз. Раздавшиеся следом грохот и короткий вскрик одномоментно заставили забыть о конфликте, и Снейп с Блэком, синхронно побледнев, общей магической волной распахнули дверь…

Давно Северус так не пугался. Поняв, что пацан кубарем скатился с лестницы, он даже покачнулся, вмиг представив залитую кровью разбитую голову и переломанный в нескольких местах позвоночник…

Обошлось. Негодник умудрился лишь подвернуть ногу и поранить руку раздавленными очками. Снейп молча возблагодарил Мерлина, что стекло пропороло ладонь, а не воткнулось в глаз, и от пережитых волнений даже не сразу сообразил, почему Гарри смотрит на него ощетинившимся волчонком. Лишь когда мальчишку прорвало гневной тирадой, до Северуса дошло: оскорбился услышанным!

Пока Молли обвиняюще шипела на них с Блэком, а Блохастый в ответ на её нравоучения недовольно, но беззлобно огрызался, Снейп молчал, размышляя, что теперь говорить Поттеру…

— Как ты мог даже подумать о подобном? — возмущалась Молли (кажется, Блэк всё же озвучил суть конфликта). — Крёстного подозревать в совращении крестника! Да после того, что мальчик пережил, я вообще не представляю, каким образом он теперь засыпать умудряется! Сириус обязан быть рядом с ним хотя бы первое время! Ребёнок видел нападение на Артура глазами чудовища! Да ещё и во всех подробностях! Ох, там, говорят, столько крови было… Мы все не сегодня-завтра можем погибнуть, а вы ищете поводы, чтобы подраться! Не надоело? Мало вам войны? Из-за вас — двоих взрослых балбесов — мальчик чуть шею себе не свернул…

Последних фраз Снейп уже не слышал, пытаясь осознать полученную информацию о видении Поттера. Он перебил Молли и попросил объяснить подробнее, а когда она закончила рассказ, почувствовал тошноту. Гарри был связан с Лордом… Нет, не как Истинный. Северус по-прежнему не желал верить в подобный бред. Нет! Этого не могло быть! Но какая-то связь была. Знал ли об этом Лорд? Осознанно ли посылал мальчишке видения? Или Гарри каким-то непостижимым образом умудрялся незамеченным на расстоянии проникать в сознание твари?.. И почему, чёрт возьми, Снейп узнаёт об этом только сейчас?!

Возвращаясь в гостиную, он торопливо подбирал слова. Нужно было наскоро объясниться, может быть, даже извиниться, а потом поговорить о видении, выслушать, успокоить наверняка до смерти напуганного парня… и решить, как его обезопасить.

Однако Гарри не желал принимать его извинения и уж тем более не собирался с ним откровенничать. Резкость брошенной мальчишкой фразы ударила невидимой пощёчиной, и Северус на мгновение даже застыл. Не будь рядом Блэка, возможно, он попробовал бы снова, в конце концов, действительно виноват. Но Блохастый наблюдал за происходящим с довольной ухмылкой на наглой морде, и под его взглядом любая попытка продолжить разговор казалась… унижением. Снейп ушёл.

Вернувшись в Хогвартс, он тут же отправил на Гриммо Помфри, дождался её возвращения и, только услышав, что с мальчишкой всё будет в порядке, смог заняться делами.

На несколько часов его закрутила обычная суета последнего учебного дня: подведение промежуточных итогов на уроках, собрание факультета, встречи с родителями, забиравшими детей лично и пожелавшими что-то уточнить об успеваемости своих отпрысков… В кабинет вернулся за двадцать минут до обеда. Надо сказать, очень вовремя, потому что не успел он переступить порог, как в камине нарисовался Блэк... с совершенно неожиданным вопросом. И вот теперь Северус не находил себе места не только из-за всего произошедшего утром, но и терзаясь догадками, для чего Блохастому могла понадобиться информация о дате рождения Лорда…

Проблем с логикой у Снейпа не наблюдалось с детства, и сейчас он, быстро сопоставив имеющиеся сведения, пришёл к очевидному выводу: Блэк тоже пытается выяснить причины видений крестника. От понимания этой простой истины на душе стало ещё тревожнее. Если Блохастый напугает мальчишку, тот может… да что там! Поттер обязательно что-нибудь вытворит!

Но на повторные вызовы Блэк не отвечал, а снова отправиться на Гриммо с визитом Северус не решился: во-первых, Поттер не желал его видеть, и вряд ли за несколько часов что-то изменилось, а во-вторых, покидать Хогвартс посреди рабочего дня было чревато… Особенно, когда от Дамблдора с Амбридж вот-вот должны посыпаться вопросы по поводу неожиданных для них дополнительных занятий по зельеварению, из-за которых некоторые студенты остались на каникулы в школе… Медленно вдохнув и также медленно выдохнув, Снейп уговорил себя оставить в покое бесполезный сейчас камин и отправиться на обед.

— Профессор Снейп, вы не желаете объяснить, что всё это значит? — Амбридж перехватила его у дверей Большого зала и ткнула пальцем в направлении практически полностью опустевших факультетских столов.

Северус, уже успевший окинуть помещение быстрым взглядом и убедиться в наличии на местах почти всех студентов-омег, удивлённо приподнял бровь:

— Что именно, Долорес? Вам не нравится, как домовики украсили школу к Рождеству? О, мне всё это тоже кажется немного аляповатым, — он взял растерявшуюся Амбридж под локоть и повёл её к преподавательским столам, — но детям нравится. Ничего не поделаешь, дети есть дети, а мы все здесь ради…

— Да причём здесь дети! — взвизгнула ведьма, наконец осознавшая, что ей заговаривают зубы, однако, заметив его ухмылку, тут же поправилась: — То есть… Я хотела сказать: почему? Почему здесь дети, Северус? Что это? Вы самовольно…

— Ну что вы, Долорес! — появившийся словно из ниоткуда Дамблдор подхватил Амбридж под другую руку. — Профессор Снейп любезно предложил провести в своё свободное время курс дополнительных занятий для студентов, имеющих проблемы с его предметом или, напротив, определённую заинтересованность в получении большего объёма знаний в зельеварении. Родители детей с энтузиазмом восприняли это предложение, и я, признаться, тоже был совсем не против. Уверен, мы сможем создать для оставшихся учеников атмосферу праздника и домашнего уюта. Не беспокойтесь за детей, Долорес.

Амбридж потерянно заморгала:

— Но… Но я собиралась…

— О, я понимаю, дорогая: Рождество в Хогвартсе не входило в ваши планы, вас ждут министерские приёмы. И мы, конечно, не смеем просить вас остаться! — елейно пел в бороду Дамблдор, но из-под очков на Северуса смотрели очень серьёзные глаза. — С десятком юношей профессор Снейп вполне справится сам, за дисциплину можно не волноваться, Долорес.

Амбридж покосилась на одного, потом на другого… и недовольно поджала губы.

— Что ж… — она раздражённо высвободила локти из их пальцев. — Я очень надеюсь, что профессор Снейп справится, — неприязненным взглядом, которым она смерила Северуса, можно было смело сквашивать молоко. — Но учтите, я могу вернуться в любой момент, и если в школе будут замечены нарушения установленного порядка…

Она замолчала, видимо, не сумев моментально придумать достойную угрозу, несколько раз, словно выброшенная на берег рыба, хватанула ртом воздух и, развернувшись, бросилась прочь из Большого зала, на ходу угрожающе потрясая в воздухе указательным пальцем:

— Я вас предупредила!

Дамблдор с деланым недоумением проводил её взглядом, сокрушённо покачал головой и повернулся к Снейпу:

— Пойдём за стол, Северус. Долорес так переживает за школу, что у бедняжки, как видишь, пропал аппетит.

Снейп изобразил ухмылку, но не ответил, ожидая, когда старик перейдёт от шуток к более серьёзному разговору. Дамблдор не торопился. Северус терпеливо молчал. И, только усевшись за стол, директор, в конце концов, поинтересовался:

— Могу я узнать, почему ты не поставил меня в известность о своей задумке?

— Не хотелось тратить время на споры, — негромко отозвался Снейп… Вопрос был ожидаем, а ответ давно подготовлен.

— Считаешь, я был бы против? — мягко улыбнулся Дамблдор.

Северус бросил на него быстрый взгляд и вновь вернул внимание аккуратно уложенному на тарелку стейку.

— Если вы не были бы против, к чему сейчас этот разговор?

— Меня расстраивают проявления твоего недоверия, Северус, — тяжело вздохнул Дамблдор, наблюдая за семенящим к столу Флитвиком.

— Для проявления доверия мне в последнее время очень не хватает вашей откровенности, Альбус, — процедил едва слышно Снейп и слегка приподнял уголки губ в подобии приветственной улыбки, обращённой к подоспевшему коллеге.

— Сегодня немного суматошный день, Северус, а завтра загляни ко мне, нам нужно обсудить расписание твоих занятий, чтобы дети всё же успели отдохнуть, — согласился пообщаться на тему откровенности Дамблдор и, дождавшись кивка, моментально переключился на разговор с МакГонагалл.

После обеда Снейп отправился к себе, намереваясь проверить, не разблокировал ли Блохастый камин, но на лестнице его нагнали Драко и Теодор.

— Сэр! Сэр, у нас вопрос. Можно?

Он остановился и окинул запыхавшихся мальчишек неодобрительным взглядом:

— Господа, вас вернуть на первый курс?

Они до умиления синхронно хлопнули ресницами и растерянно уставились на своего сурового декана:

— Почему? — озвучил Малфой совместное с товарищем недоумение.

— Потому что бег по лестницам — поведение, достойное одиннадцатилетних детей, но не пятнадцатилетних юношей, — сердито рявкнул Снейп, до сих пор не отошедший от утреннего падения Поттера, но, глядя, как мальчишки виновато потупились, немного смягчился: — Надеюсь, больше подобное не повторится. О чём вы хотели поговорить?

— Я… Сэр, я хотел, — неловко переступив с ноги на ногу, начал Нотт, и Драко его тут же перебил:

— Сэр, мы хотели спросить, может ли Тео пока занять одну из пустых спален. Просто, если мистер Эйвери будет… — он понизил голос до шёпота. — Ну, чтобы я не мешал им… Можно?

Северус слегка нахмурился, разглядывая вспыхнувшего и опустившего глаза Нотта. В принципе, в просьбе мальчиков был смысл: отдельная комната для Тео на время течки освобождала Драко от необходимости слоняться по вечерам в гостиной, ожидая окончания блокировки, и подскакивать рано утром. Но в то же время индивидуальная спальня позволяла Эйвери при желании оставаться на ночь…

— Пойдёмте, — коротко скомандовал Северус и направился к комнатам студентов, Малфой и Нотт молча пошли следом.

  
Снейп отдал Тео спальню мальчиков курсом младше. Вызвав домовиков и приказав перестелить постель на выбранной кровати, он вновь взглянул на Нотта и, несколько секунд посомневавшись, решился:

— Драко, оставь нас, пожалуйста.

Малфой удивлённо моргнул, но тут же безропотно повиновался, молча выйдя и оставив крёстного наедине с насторожившимся Ноттом.

— Теодор, присядьте, — Снейп указал взглядом на стул.

Мальчишка неуверенно шагнул в заданном направлении и вскоре уже напряжённо смотрел на профессора, молча ожидая продолжения разговора. Северус прошёлся по комнате, рассеянно осматривая аккуратно застеленные студентами кровати и, наконец остановившись, тяжело вздохнул. Он не был уверен, что поступает правильно, но иначе не мог.

— Тео, я должен поговорить с вами о произошедшем утром…

Парень вспыхнул, но взгляда не отвёл, только кивнул:

— Сэр, я… Моё поведение было недопустимо. Прошу прощения. Я не совсем отдавал отчёт…

— Мистер Нотт, дело не в вашем поведении, — снова вздохнув, перебил его Снейп. — Я ни в чём не виню вас. Я лишь хочу… Я должен сказать вам. Тео, ваш крёстный очень вас любит…

Мальчишка покраснел ещё больше, но не сумел сдержать счастливой улыбки:

— Я знаю, сэр.

— Хорошо, — выдавил из себя ответную улыбку Северус. — Но… Мистер Нотт, вы взрослый юноша, у вас уже не первый эструс, — Тео всё же опустил глаза. — Вспомните, сколь отличались ваши чувства к крёстному вне течки от тех эмоций, что вы испытываете рядом с ним сейчас.

Ресницы мальчишки взлетели, и Снейп ощутил себя убийцей…

— Я… Я не настолько… — голос парня осип. — Сейчас просто всё острее, но… Я и тогда любил его…

Северус слегка прищурился, и Нотт тут же осёкся, тихо всхлипнув… Умный и очень честный с самим собой мальчик.

— Не доказывайте мне, Тео, скажите правду себе. Сейчас всё острее — вы верно заметили. И, поверьте, у вашего крёстного тоже «всё острее». Вы самый важный для него человек, вы светлый, и вы в эструсе… Он словно оголённый нерв. Тео, все решения, которые будут приняты в этой комнате до завершения течки, будут приняты не вами и не вашим крёстным. Это будут решения опьянённых инстинктами сущностей. — С каждым его словом Нотт всё сильнее втягивал голову в плечи, но Снейп заставил себя закончить: — Если вы уверены в своих чувствах — вам нечего бояться. Дождитесь окончания эструса и сделайте выбор, в трезвости которого не будете сомневаться ни вы, ни он.

У парня слегка дрогнули губы, и магия Северуса недовольно заворочалась, создавая ощущение тяжести в груди, мешая дышать — он причинил боль течному омеге… Однако не успел Снейп открыть рот, чтобы хоть немного смягчить уже сказанное, как Тео поднялся и коротко кивнул:

— Спасибо, сэр. Вы правы.

Из груди Северуса вырвался вздох облегчения:

— Это решение мужчины, мистер Нотт. Я рад, что вы услышали и правильно меня поняли.

Тео вновь кивнул, но тут же отвернулся и негромко пробормотал:

— Я… Сэр… А вы не могли бы… поговорить с крёстным? Я не сумею всё также п-понятно объяснить…

Северус подошёл к мальчику, мягко положил ладонь на его плечо и слегка улыбнулся:

— Боюсь, поговорить с крёстным вам придётся самостоятельно. На меня он сейчас реагирует, как на соперника, Тео.

— А… — тот в очередной раз кивнул: понимающе и одновременно как-то расстроенно. — Хорошо… Я… — и вдруг отрицательно замотал головой: — Сэр, я не уверен, что… Когда он рядом…

— Я передам, что вы хотите перед блокировкой обсудить важный для вас вопрос, — пообещал Снейп, согласившись с его доводом. — Он даст вам возможность сказать.

— Спасибо, сэр, — вновь негромко поблагодарил Тео.

Уже собиравшийся удалиться с чувством выполненного долга Северус на мгновение замер. Нет. Так нельзя.

— Мистер Нотт, — Снейп задумчиво окинул Тео взглядом и усмехнулся. — Давайте так: если через две недели вы будете по-прежнему твёрдо уверены, что хотите быть для Эйвери не только крестником, я гарантирую вам возможность ежедневных свиданий… Договорились?

Теодор поднял на него заметно посветлевшие глаза, моргнул, а в следующее мгновение расплылся в смущённой улыбке и чуть громче повторил снова:

— Спасибо, сэр!

Снейп мягко похлопал его по плечу и вышел из комнаты, торопясь вернуться к себе, чтобы в очередной раз попробовать вызвать Блэка.

***

Драко замер у выхода, оглянулся на лестницу, ведущую к спальням, и прислушался. Ни звука. Значит, мистер Эйвери ещё не снял заглушающее… Нужно торопиться!

Он приоткрыл дверь, беззвучно проскользнул в проём и, окинув взглядом пустоту коридора, улыбнулся:

— Привет…

Мантия-невидимка быстро сползла с Сириуса, и теперь Драко не только ощущал родную тьму, но и смотрел в любимые, до одури красивые глаза.

— Привет, мелкий, — улыбнулся Блэк, шагнув к нему, обнял и потянулся за поцелуем.

— Подожди… — Драко увернулся, накрыв губы Сириуса ладонью, и опасливо оглянулся на дверь. — Нельзя здесь…

Блэк тихо мурлыкнул, целуя подставленную ему ладонь и ещё плотнее прижимая Малфоя к себе.

— Тогда пойдём туда, где можно, и побыстрее…

— Пойдём, — согласно кивнул Драко и, вывернувшись из объятий, потянул его за собой ко входу в слизеринскую гостиную. — Только накинь пока свою невидимую мантию…

Блэк, сперва безотчётно шагнувший следом, поняв, куда Малфой его тащит, резко остановился и, дёрнув Драко за руку, развернул к себе:

— Мелкий, стой! Ты куда это собрался?

Драко недовольно поморщился: какой же недогадливый, а ещё Блэк!

— В самое безопасное сейчас место, — буркнул он, высвободив руку из пальцев Сириуса, забрал у него мантию-невидимку и укутал ею своего несообразительного альфу. — Сказал же: накинь! Не хватало ещё, чтобы тебя мистер Эйвери увидел!

— Эйвери? — донёсся из пустоты растерянный голос Блэка.

— Тс-с-с, — шикнул Драко, открыл дверь и, сунув голову в проём, радостно, но всё равно шёпотом известил: — Чисто. Иди за мной, только тихо!

Он быстро направился к лестнице, ведущей в спальни, и Блэк безропотно, не издав ни звука, последовал за ним. Драко даже улыбнулся: может, Сириус и называл его мелким, но поступками вновь и вновь доказывал, что считает равным… Казалось, он не придавал значения ни разнице в возрасте, ни различию в статусах. Лишь по ненавязчивой, очень осторожной заботе со стороны Блэка порой можно было понять, что тот помнит о юных годах своего омеги. Драко никогда прежде ни с кем из взрослых не ощущал себя таким значимым и важным. Даже крёстный если и выслушивал его столь же серьёзно, если и спрашивал мнения, то точно не соглашался с принятыми Драко решениями, не пытаясь при этом подтолкнуть к правильному…

Улыбаясь собственным размышлениям, Малфой добрался до спальни и, впустив Блэка, торопливо запер дверь. Несколько секунд стояла тишина. Драко следил за беззвучно скользящей по комнате тьмой, которую ощущал даже несмотря на мантию-невидимку, и терпеливо ждал, когда Сириус убедится, что они здесь одни.

— Мелкий, твои отец с крёстным меня кастрируют, — наконец произнёс Блэк, стягивая скрывающий его артефакт вместе с тёплой мантией.

Драко тихо хихикнул и, шагнув ближе, обвил руками его шею:

— Я пока не могу оценить масштаб грозящего ущерба.

— Я пока могу только на словах объяснить тебе, сколь он велик, — в тон ему откликнулся Сириус, одной рукой обняв и прижав Малфоя к себе, а другой достав палочку и наложив на дверь сеть заглушающих и запирающих чар. — А что ты там говорил про Эйвери?

— У Тео эструс, — пробормотал Драко, млея от ощущений: Сириус то ли немного отпустил себя, то ли не справился с рвущейся из-под контроля тьмой, и та сейчас струилась из кончиков его пальцев, щекоча и лаская, словно тысячи крохотных пёрышек. — Мистер Эйвери… с ним…

Он непроизвольно подался вперёд, вжимаясь в сильное тело любимого мужчины, и тот прерывисто выдохнул:

— Драко… Подожди… — отстранившись, Сириус отступил назад и тряхнул головой, словно пытаясь отделаться от какого-то наваждения. — Подожди…

— У тебя тьма в глазах, — заметил Малфой, рассматривая его. — Как грозовое небо…

— И не только в глазах, — проворчал Блэк, отвернулся и с деланой заинтересованностью принялся рассматривать интерьер комнаты, стараясь незаметно для Драко поправить «тьму», вздыбившуюся в штанах.

Малфой понимающе улыбнулся: у самого в трусах стало заметно теснее, и только благодаря скрывающей это безобразие мантии он чувствовал себя более-менее уверенно. Наблюдая за Сириусом, Драко присел на край своей кровати:

— Никогда не бывал в слизеринских спальнях?

Блэк, не оборачиваясь, пожал плечами:

— Почему? Во-первых, у меня брат учился на Слизерине…

— А во-вторых?

Сириус обернулся и слегка усмехнулся:

— А «во-вторых» тебе не понравится, мелкий.

Драко фыркнул. От старших родственников он был наслышан о «юношеских подвигах» своего непутёвого «двоюродного дяди» и, хотя рассказы эти никак не вязались в его восприятии с образом Сириуса, умом прекрасно понимал: «мерзавцем и отребьем, порочащим имя Блэков» был не кто иной, как его альфа.

— «Не пропустил ни одной хоть сколь-нибудь смазливой особи», — припомнил Драко слова деда и, скинув ботинки, забрался на кровать с ногами. — Ты действительно был таким… неразборчивым?

Сириус нехорошо прищурился, рассматривая его:

— Сам же процитировал: предпочитал смазливых… Много гадостей обо мне наслушался?

Малфой улыбнулся. Блэк казался обиженным мальчишкой… Неужели ему всё ещё важно мнение родственников? Или причина исключительно в Драко?..

— Достаточно, чтобы считать тебя чудовищем и испугаться, впервые увидев в комнатах крёстного, — признался Малфой и тут же добавил: — Только… Я уже не всему верю.

Сириус медленно шагнул ближе:

— Не всему? Чему же ты не веришь?

Драко отполз на середину кровати, освобождая ему место:

— Тому, что ты убийца…

— Я убивал, — возразил Сириус, вновь сделав шаг.

— Невинных?

— Нет… Но это не меняет сути определения.

— Для меня меняет.

Блэк кивнул, вновь переместившись ровно на шаг:

— Принято. По каким ещё пунктам я могу надеяться на оправдание?

Драко пожал плечами:

— Я часто слышал, что ты опозорил семью…

Сириус тихо, как-то невесело рассмеялся и подошёл к постели вплотную:

— Ну… Я очень старался. Однако… На самом деле, семья прекрасно справлялась и без меня.

Драко нахмурился:

— Перестань. Блэки — древнее и…

— «Древнейшее и благороднейшее», — хмыкнув, поправил его Сириус и присел на край кровати. — С первым поспорить сложно, а вот со вторым куда сложнее согласиться, мелкий.

Драко смотрел на него слегка насупившись. Слушать столь оскорбительные для своих предков высказывания ему совсем не нравилось, и не взорвался негодованием он до сих пор только потому, что говорил Сириус, прежде всего, о собственной семье…

— Ну, посуди сам, — тем временем продолжал Блэк. — Что считать б _о_ льшим позором: дерзкие выходки мальчишки чуть старше тебя или отказ взрослых, зрелых волшебников от собственных детей? Много было благородства в твоих бабке с дедом, когда они отреклись от Андромеды из-за её решения выйти замуж за Тонкса?

— Он магглорождённый… — начал Драко, вспоминая объяснения мамы, но замолчал, глядя, как поморщился Сириус:

— Я не хочу слышать весь этот бред и от тебя, мелкий. Тот, кто в угоду своим амбициям готов сделать несчастным собственного ребёнка, низок, а не благороден! Представь, если бы родители нашли тебе пару… Конечно, твой выбор в моём лице вряд ли будет ими одобрен, — он невесело хмыкнул. — Но…

Драко не позволил ему закончить, быстро подобравшись ближе, обняв и шепнув в губы:

— Я говорил с крёстным. Он дал слово, что поддержит мой выбор.

Сириус словно окаменел:

— Поддержит… — негромко повторил он.

— Пообещал, — ещё тише подтвердил Драко, зачарованно наблюдая, как переливается в глазах Блэка тьма.

— Мелкий…

— Я спрашивал «гипотетически», — не сдержавшись, рассмеялся Малфой и, поймав полный облегчения выдох, добавил: — Но Северус Снейп всегда держит слово, так что… Поцелуешь своего будущего?..

Тёплые, сухие губы Сириуса не дали ему договорить. Драко довольно мурлыкнул и одним рывком повалил на постель не ожидавшего такого подвоха Блэка, тут же перехватывая инициативу и уверенно проникая языком в горячее, влажное пространство любимого рта.

— Паршивец... — лишь пару минут спустя Сириус разорвал сумасшедший, жадный поцелуй. — Что же ты творишь?..

— Стараюсь тебе соответствовать, — пытаясь восстановить дыхание, пробормотал Драко.

— Ты меня переплюнул. Я в твоём возрасте…

— «Пренебрёг честью и осквернил собственное тело», — очередной раз процитировал деда Драко и, спрятав лицо у Блэка на плече, задал давно интересующий вопрос: — Это правда?

— Нет, — Малфой тут же поднял на него недоверчивый взгляд, а Сириус ухмыльнулся. — Я смотрю, меня демонизировали. В твоём возрасте я завидовал своему другу, который уже вовсю целовался с девочкой, а я только мечтал попробовать. И то, о чём ты говоришь, было позже…

— Насколько? — Драко даже привстал на локте, с любопытством рассматривая красивые черты.

Блэк прищурился, явно припоминая.

— Месяцев на семь. Мне уже было шестнадцать, — он вдруг улыбнулся и, вновь притянув Драко к себе, чмокнул его в кончик носа. — Поцелуи тебя уже не интересуют?

Тот почувствовал, как краснеет, и опять спрятал лицо, уткнувшись носом Сириусу в шею, однако, почти сразу же задал следующий вопрос:

— А с кем?

— Что «с кем»? — не понял Блэк.

Его ладонь ласково скользила по спине Драко, и от этих прикосновений хотелось довольно мурчать.

— С кем ты… Ну это… «осквернил тело»?

Сириус, на мгновение замерев, вдруг расхохотался:

— О Мерлин, мелкий!.. Ни с кем. Пальцами порвал себе девственную плеву, а родители устроили истерику и отреклись от меня…

— Как это «пальцами»?! — Драко сел на постели и ошарашенно моргнул. — Зачем?

— Хотел тво… одному напыщенному тёмному говнюку зад надрать, а он не желал драться, пока не подтвердится, что я не омега.

Малфой несколько секунд смотрел на него, пытаясь осознать услышанное, и наконец заключил:

— Блэк, ты идиот.

Сириус смерил его смеющимся взглядом, закинув одну руку за голову, а пальцами второй по-прежнему вырисовывая какие-то узоры у него на пояснице, и согласился:

— Идиот. Но какой уж есть.

— Да, другого мне не выдали, — вздохнув, с напускным недовольством буркнул Драко.

Сириус улыбнулся и снова подтвердил:

— Не выдали. Иди ко мне.

Малфой послушно улёгся рядом, устроившись щекой на его плече, и прижался к горячему, немного напрягшемуся телу.

— А это больно? — негромко спросил он несколько секунд спустя.

— Приятного мало, — сразу поняв, о чём речь, признался Блэк и тут же, словно спохватившись, добавил: — Но когда в течку, светлый не замечает…

— Откуда ты знаешь?

Сириус хмыкнул, и Драко, почувствовав болезненный укол ревности, торопливо закрыл ему рот рукой:

— Нет! Не надо! Не говори.

Тот снова, как в коридоре, ласково поцеловал раскрытую ладонь, будто по волшебству возвращая Малфою уверенность в его неоспоримой и вечной власти над сердцем Сириуса Блэка…

Драко, слегка отдёрнув ладонь, подушечками пальцев невесомо очертил контур любимых губ.

— Всё равно ты не можешь точно знать про ощущения омег, — пробормотал он и, почувствовав непреодолимое желание последовать за пальцем кончиком языка, приподнялся на локте: — У Тео спрошу…

Блэк зажмурился, не шевелясь и позволяя Драко играть со своими губами, но вопрос всё же выдохнул:

— У какого ещё Тео?

— У Нотта, — пояснил Малфой и ласково куснул Сириуса за нижнюю губу: — Некоторым везёт, и их альфами волею судьбы оказываются их же крёстные.

— Везёт? — переспросил Блэк, всё ещё не шевелясь, но как-то напряжённо всматриваясь в его лицо.

— Конечно! Вон мистера Эйвери с Тео сегодня утром крёстный у себя в кабинете целующимися застал. Нотт боялся, что скандал будет, что Северус мистера Эйвери больше к школе близко не подпустит…

— А С-северус?..

— Комнату им выделил… — звучало обиженно, но Драко и вправду завидовал Нотту… Как было бы здорово, если бы им с Сириусом не пришлось ни от кого скрываться!

— Комнату?.. — повторил Блэк, и прищур его стал каким-то колючим и одновременно задумчивым. — Занятно…

— Не занятно совсем! — буркнул Драко и, ткнувшись носом Сириусу в ухо, недовольно засопел. — Несправедливо…

— Несправедливо, — задумчиво-согласным эхом откликнулся Блэк… И Драко осмелел.

Тронув расстёгнутый ворот рубашки Сириуса, он, будто пересчитывая пуговицы скользнул ладонью вниз: по твёрдой груди, напряжённому прессу, украшенной гравировкой пряжке брючного ремня…

— Нет! — Тёплые сильные пальцы поймали его запястье и остановили почти добравшуюся до заветной цели руку. — Не надо, мелкий…

Голос Блэка слегка осип и звучал тихо, но его твёрдости мог позавидовать алмаз. Драко почувствовал, как краска заливает лицо, как от стыда начинают мучительно гореть щёки и уши, как по позвоночнику, неприятно покалывая, бежит холодок ужаса… Идиот! Повёл себя, словно…

— Я боюсь, что не справлюсь с собой, мелкий, — прохрипел Сириус, перебивая его полные отчаяния мысли. — Не надо… Пожалуйста… Я себе не прощу. — Он выпустил из жёсткой хватки запястье Драко и резко поднялся. — Давай завтра погуляем, хорошо?

— Прости… — обречённо пробормотал Малфой. — Уходишь?

— Сбегаю, — честно признался Блэк и вдруг, наклонившись, быстро поцеловал его в губы. — До завтра, ладно?

Хотелось вцепиться в него клещом, а из груди рвалось совершенно глупое и детское: «Я больше так не буду! Не уходи!» Но Драко сегодня уже позволил себе глупости. Хватит.

Он коротко кивнул и выдавил улыбку:

— До завтра.

***

Дамблдор тронул хрустальный шар, отражающий слизеринскую спальню мальчиков-пятикурсников, и тот заволокло туманом.

— Ты только посмотри! — Финеас на портрете возмущённо всплеснул руками. — Откуда вдруг столько здравомыслия и нерешительности? Где это всё было двадцать лет назад?

Альбус слегка улыбнулся:

— Двадцать лет назад он решал за себя, Финеас, а сейчас за Драко. В этом и разница. Не волнуйся, всё идёт своим чередом. Юный Малфой в любом случае занимает почти все его мысли.

Финеас Найджелус сокрушённо махнул рукой:

— Я не могу не волноваться, Альбус. Эти двое — будущее моего рода! Если Реддл доберётся до мальчишки…

— Финеас! — перебил его Дамблдор, вовсе не желавший сейчас слушать о переживаниях Блэка за своих потомков. — Сейчас главное, чтобы Том вовремя добрался до Гарри. Эдвард, ты пустил нужный нам слух?

— Все портреты в Министерстве второй день пересказывают друг другу «жутко секретную тайну», — презрительно скривил губы Эверард, всем своим видом показывая, сколь высокого мнения он об умственных способностях министерских портретов. — И про пророчество об истинности Реддла с Поттером, и про то, что мальчишка сейчас на Гриммо, и про «ошибку» в наложении Фиделиуса с фиксацией на хозяине дома. И нисколько не ленятся шептаться, в котором часу этот хозяин ежедневно покидает родные пенаты, отправляясь на «тайное, несомненно очень порочное свидание»… От скуки эти бездельники готовы повторять каждое слово, Альбус! Только вот… Абраксас Малфой даже не пытается прислушаться! Остаётся надеяться на Паркинсона… или на Кэрроу.

Портреты директоров, выслушав этот неутешительный «отчёт», принялись сокрушённо качать головами и опечаленно охать. Никто особо не верил, что Персей Паркинсон окажется намного болтливее Абраксаса Малфоя, а Эмбер Кэрроу, единственный портрет которой висел в одном из коридоров Министерства, в ближайшем будущем сможет хотя бы издали увидеть своих живых потомков.

Дамблдор устало поднялся с директорского кресла. Казалось, время утекает сквозь пальцы, а Том совершенно не думает ни о чём, кроме сиюминутных подпиток. Альбус был так счастлив, когда узнал: получилось, Гарри созрел-таки светлым!.. И вот сейчас он с ужасом осознавал, что всё равно может потерять мальчика, может банально не успеть! Сколько эструсов ещё понадобится, чтобы у Поттера не осталось шансов? Три? Четыре?

Дамблдор покачнулся и, ухватившись за край стола, перевёл дыхание…

Не нужно думать о плохом. Время ещё есть. Он обязательно успеет. Всё, напротив, складывается очень удачно! Нужно лишь полностью переключить тьму Сириуса на Драко, в идеале, заставить их обменяться метками — освободить Гарри от защитной связи с крёстным. И тогда Тому в следующую течку мальчика останется только поманить его пальцем... Так даже лучше, так Гарри даже не успеет испугаться.


	20. Я решу...

— Я заберу его из этой проклятой школы! — рычал злой, как голодная мантикора, Эйвери, тыча палочкой Северусу в грудь.

— Позволь поинтересоваться, куда именно? — хмыкнул Снейп.

Его магическое оружие тоже было направлено на оппонента, что, конечно, только нагнетало напряжение, но оставаться без защиты рядом с обезумевшим тёмным товарищем Северусу не хотелось.

— Туда, где ему не будут лезть в голову и забивать её мыслями о недоверии крёстном отцу! — взревел Эйвери.

— А «крёстный отец» сам-то себе доверяет? — взорвался Снейп. — Тебе, идиоту, четвёртый десяток, а ты не в состоянии осознать, что на инстинктах готов испоганить парню жизнь!

Они оба не услышали, как скрипнула дверь, и потому вздрогнули, когда со стороны входа раздался насмешливый голос Блэка:

— Красота-то какая! Прям глаз радуется! — присвистнул Блохастый, привалившись к косяку и с видимой беззаботностью прокручивая в пальцах палочку. — Хм… Эйвери, должен предупредить, я при любом раскладе прикрою Снейпа. Проведённые в одной постели ночи обязывают, знаешь ли… Не обессудь.

— Шут, — прошипел Северус и, забыв про Эйвери, шагнул к проклятой псине, отчаянно стараясь не сорваться на непростительное. — А что, позволь тебя спросить, Блэк, ты тут делаешь?

Конечно, он уже связался с Шеклболтом и выяснил: Сириус снова попросил того о вечерней подмене. Снейп даже, буквально полчаса назад, получил с Патронусом от Кингсли сообщение: «Дети в порядке»… Но за многочасовую блокировку камина, за очередное навешивание своих обязанностей на чужого для Гарри человека, за наглую ухмылку на физиономии — за всё это и многое другое нестерпимо хотелось послать в мерзавца Круцио и от души насладиться его воплями.

Блохастый хмыкнул и, оттолкнувшись от косяка, тоже шагнул навстречу:

— Был недалеко, поговорить зашёл. Но, вижу, ты занят. Я подожду…

— Да уж, подожди, Блэк, — рыкнул забытый всеми Эйвери. — Мы не закончили, Снейп…

Северус тяжело вздохнул. Он закончил. Конечно, очень хотелось сделать Блэку больно, но, в сущности, появился тот как нельзя кстати, дав возможность спрятать наконец палочку… и прекратить эти петушиные бои с Эйвери. Сунув оружие в держатель, Снейп устало потёр виски, снова вздохнул и, не обращая более внимания на вооружённых «гостей», направился к сейфу, дабы достать початую ещё во времена первой течки Поттера бутылку огневиски. От такого пренебрежения к собственной персоне Эйвери зло заскрежетал зубами, но не шелохнулся — Блохастый сдерживал его от необдуманных действий, небрежно постукивая палочкой по ладони.

— О! Вот это ты дело придумал, Снейп, — похвалил Блэк, краем глаза заметив вытащенную из сейфа бутылку.

— Что бы я делал без твоего одобрения, — проворчал Северус, призывая стаканы и разливая в них янтарную жидкость.

Блэк только усмехнулся и вернул всё внимание гневно раздувающему ноздри Эйвери:

— А на какую тему разборки-то? — он неспешно направился к креслу. — Эйвери, ты это… угомонился бы. Только сегодня объяснял Снейпу, что капать тьмой в чужом доме невежливо. Вы со своим змеерылым хозяином об элементарных приличиях забываете…

— Заткнись, — Снейп сунул ему в руку стакан и взглянул на школьного товарища. — Выпьешь или уже уходишь?

Эйвери смерил его злым взглядом, невнятно выругался и, спрятав палочку, забрал наполненный стакан:

— У меня есть новости, — выплюнул он. — Думал: закончу с блокировкой, и поговорим… А тут… Снейп, сука, какого гриндилоу?!

— Да такого, что ты неадекватен, Эйвери! — Снейп шарахнул оставшимся стаканом о стол, расплескав ароматную жидкость. — Даже шестнадцатилетний течный омежка понял сразу, а до тебя всё никак не дойдёт! Ты опьянён инстинктами и собираешься совершить ошибку. Через две недели, когда у Тео закончится течка, ты волосы на заднице будешь рвать, да только девственность это ему уже не вернёт и метку твою не снимет, если он её подтвердит!

— А если мы действительно предназначены?..

— Тогда две недели ничего не изменят!

— Кх-м… — подал голос Блэк. — Так Снейп лезет в твои отношения с крестником? А ты, что, поиметь пацана собрался? Занятно получается…

Эйвери опасно зарычал, а Северус обречённо закрыл глаза:

— Блэк, не начинай, — процедил он. — Я не…

— Да при чём здесь ты? — отмахнулся Сириус. — Ты мне вообще не интересен… Дай с человеком поговорить, Нюнчик!

Он сделал глоток огневиски, едва заметно подмигнул Снейпу и вопросительно уставился на злобно сопящего Эйвери:

— Да не бесись ты, я просто интересуюсь. А что, у твоего мелкого первая течка?

— Вторая, — выдавил сквозь зубы тот.

Северус слегка прищурился, рассматривая Блэка. Блохастый явно сводил разговор в какое-то определённое русло. Вот только в какое и для чего?

— Втора-а-ая? — меж тем задумчиво протянул Блэк. — Слушай… Поправь меня, если я ошибаюсь, Эйвери… А не ты ли несколько дней назад отказывался от нуждающихся омежек из-за какого-то кормящего светлого? И меня тогда чуть не заавадил за шутки…

— Не трогай Овэйна! — хрипло прорычал Эйвери, а Снейп, удивлённо вскинув бровь, уже с искренним восхищением наблюдал за игрой Блэка: хорош всё-таки мерзавец!

— Да Мерлин меня упаси! — Сириус примирительно поднял ладонь. — Сдались мне чужие омеги. Просто должен же кто-то указать тебе на очевидное…

— На что очевидное? — всё ещё не понимая смысла этого разговора, Эйвери едва сдерживался от нового взрыва.

— Будь вы с Тео «предназначены», — произнёс Снейп, наконец оторвав взгляд от Блэка. — Ты бы не раскидывался метками между течками мальчишки. Это очевидно.

У Эйвери оборвалось дыхание. Ошарашенно вытаращившись на Северуса, он сглотнул, потом посмотрел на Блэка и, нащупав за спиной кресло, медленно опустился.

— Я… — он осёкся, остановившись взглядом на стакане с огневиски в собственных пальцах, несколько секунд рассматривал его, будто пытаясь понять, что именно держит в руке, а потом залпом, не поморщившись, проглотил выпивку и, выдохнув, вновь поднял глаза на Снейпа: — Мерлин… Северус, я…

Блэк только беззвучно усмехнулся, с несвойственной ему тактичностью не произнося ни слова и вообще стараясь не напоминать о своём присутствии, а Снейп, шагнув к другу, мягко сжал его плечо:

— Ты говорил, что есть новости.

Эйвери растерянно качнул головой, кажется, не сразу сообразив, о чём речь:

— М-м? — но почти тут же вспомнил: — А… Да… Да. Проклятье… А есть ещё выпивка?

Снейп молча плеснул ему новую порцию алкоголя и, за недостатком третьего кресла, призвал стул.

Эйвери хмуро следил за ним, а Блэк, закинув ногу на ногу, рассматривал в своём стакане переливающуюся янтарными бликами жидкость.

— Рассказывай, — произнёс Северус, развернув стул спинкой к столу и усевшись на него верхом.

Блохастый отвлёкся от созерцания игры света в огневиски и, удивлённо окинув Снейпа взглядом, вновь беззвучно хмыкнул. Однако Северус не посчитал нужным выяснять, чем вызвана такая реакция, сейчас для него гораздо больший интерес представлял собрат по метке, хмуро смотрящий на них из-под сведённых к переносице бровей.

— Рассказывай, — настойчиво повторил Снейп, и Блэк наконец тоже вернул внимание Эйвери.

— Есть сведения, что Лорд задумал нападение на Азкабан, — вздохнув, заговорил тот. — Там много наших… В том числе беты. Беты, у которых есть…

— Подходящая ему недвижимость, — задумчиво пробормотал Снейп, и Эйвери кивнул.

На несколько секунд повисла тишина.

— Вот же гнида… — наконец буркнул помрачневший Блэк, ещё пару раз повернул в пальцах так и не пригубленный стакан с огневиски и, поставив его на стол, поднялся. — Скажу Шеклболту, пусть усиливают охрану…

— Сядь! — рыкнул на него Снейп и для надёжности ткнул пальцем в кресло: — Сядь на место, Блэк!

Блохастый непонимающе наклонил голову, но послушно опустился обратно, и Северус, тоже отставив выпивку, потёр виски.

— Откуда у тебя эта информация, Эйвери? — негромко спросил он и впился пристальным взглядом в лицо друга. — Лорд планирует операцию? Собирал совет? Почему не было вызова?

— Не собирал он никого, — буркнул Эйвери. — Я случайно узнал. Подслушал разговор Хвоста с кем-то…

— С кем? — в один голос спросили Снейп и слегка прищурившийся, кажется, тоже начавший понимать, что происходит, Блэк.

Эйвери нахмурился:

— Не знаю. Я видел и слышал только Хвоста. Дверь была приоткрыта, я подошёл ближе, но в щель просматривался лишь Петтигрю. Полушёпотом делился с кем-то информацией, а его собеседник, наверное…

— Не было у него никакого собеседника, — перебил Сириус, и Эйвери удивлённо замер:

— В смысле?

— Это была игра одного актера, — тихо пояснил Снейп.

Блэк согласно кивнул:

— Хвост не мог тебя не почуять. И в жизни не станет эта крыса ни с кем делиться «полушёпотом» сколь-нибудь секретной информацией, забыв закрыть дверь. Он знал, что ты рядом, и заставил тебя «подслушать».

Эйвери побледнел.

— За… зачем?..

Снейп бросил взгляд на Блэка, а тот, тихо выругавшись (явно тоже сообразив, в чём дело), вновь потянулся за оставленным стаканом.

— Лорд вычисляет перебежчика, — пробормотал Северус, поворачиваясь к другу. — Хвост называл какие-то даты?

Эйвери смотрел в одну точку прямо перед собой.

— Какой же я идиот… — одними губами пробормотал он и, подняв на Северуса глаза, коротко кивнул. — Двадцать седьмое. Раза три повторил. Якобы атаковать хотят в предрассветье… Лорд ночью призовёт и…

— Не призовёт. Не будет двадцать седьмого никакой атаки. Отправит оборотней проверить, есть ли засада… — задумчиво перебил его Снейп и обернулся к Сириусу: — Блэк…

— Я не идиот, хотя тебе и хочется в это верить, — невесело усмехнулся тот. — Но он ведь в итоге действительно атакует… Позволим?

— Да. Это добавит ему предсказуемости.

— Я бы тихонько заавадил всех бет, пока не поздно, прямо в камерах, — пробормотал Эйвери. — Чтобы потом замки с домами не сносить.

— И сдал бы себя с потрохами, — хмыкнул Блэк.

— Я уже труп, раз меня проверяют… — мрачно отмахнулся Эйвери.

Северус отрицательно качнул головой:

— Всех проверяют. Хвост озвучивает разные даты, а дальше остаётся только смотреть, где выстрелит, — он поднялся и, пройдясь по комнате, вновь взглянул на товарища: — Тебе утром блокировать парня. Иди домой… Или лучше в обменник.

Эйвери на пару секунд замер, но потом молча поднялся и, уже набрав горсть летучего пороха, обернулся:

— Спасибо… За Тео…

Снейп и Блэк одновременно перевели на него недоумённые взгляды, искренне не понимая, за что можно благодарить двоих альф, вправивших мозги своему тёмному собрату ради благополучия малолетнего омежки. Они могли иначе?

— Просто спасибо, — буркнул Эйвери, кажется, прочитав на их лицах столь очевидный вопрос… и шагнул в зелёное пламя.

После его ухода в комнате несколько долгих секунд висела полная тишина. Швыряться Круциатусами почему-то больше не хотелось, да и Блэк, явно зашедший, чтобы закончить выяснения отношений, сейчас, судя по всему, тоже подрастерял запал.

— Это причина утреннего светопреставления? — наконец подал голос Блохастый.

Северус промолчал. Зачем задавать вопросы, ответы на которые уже знаешь? Блэк понимающе хмыкнул, и Снейп сменил тему:

— Как его нога?

— В порядке. И ладонь зажила.

— Хорошо…

— Да… Снейп, слушай…

— Зачем ты спрашивал о дне рождения Лорда?

Блэк молчал несколько секунд, хмуро глядя на него, но потом всё же проворчал:

— Гарри напридумывал себе всяких связей с этой тварью… Я должен был убедиться…

— В чём убедиться? — подозрительно прищурился Северус.

— В том, что они не истинные, — мрачно буркнул Блэк.

— Конечно они не истинные, Блохастый! — раздражённо рявкнул Снейп. — Не неси чушь!

— Мне нужны были доказательства, — чуть повысил голос Блэк. — И мне, и Гарри…

— Какие? — перебил его Северус. — Что тебе дала дата рождения Лорда? Единственный здравый довод, который ты мог привести в разговоре с напуганным мальчишкой — это нелепость сказок об истинности! Проклятье! Ему просто нужно было сказать, что не бывает никаких истинных, вместо того, чтобы забивать голову поисками каких-то бредовых доказательств!

Снейп чувствовал, как бешенство вновь накатывает на него огромной волной. Вместо того, чтобы успокоить парня, этот идиот лишь ещё больше убедил его в возможности кошмара!

— Угомонись, Снейп, — вдруг спокойно и непривычно холодно оборвал Блэк. — Истинность так же реальна, как ты и я. Но Гарри не может быть истинным этого ублюдка…

Северус в отчаянии застонал и закатил глаза. Ну что за чушь он несёт?.. Впрочем… Пусть. Главное, что вывод правильный.

— Хорошо, Блэк, — он тяжело вздохнул и опустился в кресло, от усталости и основательно потрёпанных нервов уже ощутимо ныла голова: — Ты доказал невозможность этой мифической связи? Поттер успокоился?

— Я с ним пока не говорил, — откликнулся Блохастый. — Сейчас вернусь и…

Рык ярости вырвался из груди сам собой:

— Блэ-э-эк! — Снейп медленно поднялся на ноги. — Какого плешивого боггарта ты с ним пока не говорил? Какого драного гриндилоу ты оставил напуганного мальчишку без присмотра?

Он навис над невольно откинувшимся на спинку кресла Блэком, испытывая мучительное желание свернуть идиоту шею.

— Нюниус, убери от меня свою морду, — неприязненно поморщился Блохастый и, оттолкнув его, поднялся. — Следи за собратьями по метке, у них от общения со змеерылым, видимо, слабоумие развивается. А я как-нибудь сам справлюсь и с воспитанием, и с безопасностью собственного крестника.

— Да неужели? — Снейп скривил губы в презрительной ухмылке. — И блокировкой в течку сам займёшься?

Это был блеф. Северус прекрасно осознавал, что вцепится Блэку в глотку, если тот только попробует прикоснуться к Гарри во время эструса. Но напомнить псине об уже допущенных ошибках и поставить на место очень хотелось.

Блэк слегка побледнел, на скулах его заиграли желваки, а пальцы непроизвольно дёрнулись к держателю с палочкой…

— Ну и сволочь же ты, Нюниус, — процедил он сквозь зубы и, сильно толкнув Северуса плечом, направился к камину.

Снейп, зло прищурившись, молча наблюдал за ним, раздумывая, сильно ли расстроится Гарри, если этот урод разобьёт себе голову о заблокированный камин. Блэк уже набрал горсть летучего пороха, когда Северус всё же решил: расстроится, — и, тяжело вздохнув, схватил Блохастого за запястье.

— Что? — сердито рявкнул тот, однако, даже не пытаясь избавиться от захвата.

— Не хочется собирать твои мозги с каминной кладки, — ехидно выдал Снейп и разжал пальцы.

Блэк непонимающе обернулся к нему, но мгновение спустя сообразил:

— А… Точно… — и, направившись к двери, бросил через плечо. — Камин разблокирую...

— Премного благодарен, — язвительно пропел Снейп, но тут же сменив тон, серьёзно добавил: — Только сначала проверь, всё ли нормально у Поттера.

Сириус замер на миг, уже коснувшись пальцами дверной ручки, оглянулся, смерил Северуса внимательным взглядом и, молча кивнув, наконец вышел, на ходу скрываясь под мантией-невидимкой.

Усталость навалилась тяжестью надгробной плиты, поэтому, как только от Шеклболта вновь примчался Патронус с уведомлением о возвращении Блэка и передаче тому детей в целости и сохранности, Северус провалился в сон прямо в кресле… И даже не пошевелился, когда в камине опять вспыхнуло зелёное пламя, в котором показались очертания гостиной дома на Гриммо и физиономия собиравшегося что-то сказать, но вовремя остановившегося Блэка. Сириус несколько секунд рассматривал спящего Снейпа, а потом взмахом руки оборвал связь…

Однако вскоре камин снова полыхнул, явив собой уже не только физиономию, а всего Блэка целиком. Блохастый тяжело вздохнул, скользнув по Северусу недовольным взглядом, беззвучно прошёл в спальню и через минуту, накинув на так и не пошевелившегося хозяина Хогвартских подземелий тёплый плед, ушёл через камин обратно, негромко бубня себе под нос что-то о чёртовых семейных узах.

Проснувшись под утро, Снейп решил, что укрыли его домовики. Проклиная излишнюю робость услужливого народца, кряхтя, размял затёкшие суставы и всё же перебрался в спальню. Однако уснуть больше не удалось. Первоначально срубившая его усталость немного отступила, и теперь в голову лезли сотни мыслей. Он думал о попытках Лорда вычислить предателя и о планах по освобождению заключённых в Азкабан сторонников, об опасном положении Эйвери и Малфоев, о том, стоит ли посоветоваться с Дамблдором насчёт дальнейших действий по устранению столь нужных Лорду бет, или будет плохой идеей втягивать омегу туда, где его ответ очевиден и перечит их целям… Но сильнее прочего Снейпа тревожили мысли о Гарри, а точнее, о природе его связи с Лордом.

Единственное, что приходило на ум — это легилименция на расстоянии. Только вот… как? Впрочем, Лорд после воскрешения уже неоднократно показал свою чудовищную силу, свои нереальные способности, поэтому сейчас Северус уже не особо удивлялся проявлению новых опасных навыков и умений этого монстра.

Догадка, откровенно говоря, не радовала, но пугала всё же чуть меньше, чем всеобщая идея об истинности, которую Северус ни в какую не желал воспринимать хоть сколь-нибудь серьёзно, напрочь отметая возможность подобной связи между тёмными и светлыми в принципе ради убеждённости, что она не грозит Поттеру. Где-то в глубине его души упрямо тлел огонёк веры в сказку о вечной любви двоих людей, предназначенных друг другу самим Мирозданием… Где-то в глубине подсознания свербела мысль о неразумности отрицания возможной опасности. Где-то в глубине сердца робко пульсировала надежда на собственную истинную связь с мальчишкой… Но Северус не желал всё это осознавать и чувствовать. Нельзя! Ради безопасности Гарри он должен быть хладнокровен. Ни страхов, ни надежд! Любые эмоции сделали бы его слабее, а война — не место для слабости… Тем более, когда за твоей спиной едва сформировавшийся, совершенно беззащитный и, так уж случилось, вдруг ставший тебе очень важным светлый пацан.

Поэтому, взяв за аксиому мысль о применении Лордом легилименции, вероятно, ставшей возможной после обряда воскрешения с использованием крови Поттера, Северус принял единственное логичное решение: необходимо заняться с Гарри окклюменцией! Так или иначе, этот навык парню не повредит, а, возможно, и решит проблему с видениями. Вот сразу после каникул они и начнут!..

Такой «план действий» был похож на попытки утопающего схватиться за соломинку, но, во всяком случае, Северус не будет сидеть сложа руки! Мысль об этом позволила немного расслабиться, и вскоре Снейп всё-таки снова провалился в поверхностный сон.

Краем сознания он слышал, как явился Эйвери, но подниматься было лень, и Северус разрешил себе проспать до возвращения товарища с блокировки Теодора.

Он вышел из спальни, когда Эйвери уже собирался шагнуть в камин.

— Подожди.

Тот оглянулся и, окинув Снейпа усталым взглядом, выдавил из себя улыбку:

— Доброе утро…

Северус нахмурился: Эйвери выглядел отвратительно и, кажется, чувствовал себя ещё хуже. Если он сейчас попадётся Лорду…

— Ты не был в обменнике?

Эйвери отрицательно качнул головой и отмахнулся:

— Я в норме…

Северус несколько секунд смотрел на него в упор, а потом кивнул на камин:

— Иди домой. Тебе нужно хотя бы выспаться…

— Мне нужно быть на глазах у Лорда, — негромко возразил Эйвери. — Он подозревает меня…

— Я решу эту проблему. Показавшись Лорду в таком состоянии, ты только вызовешь лишние подозрения и спровоцируешь… А, значит, и сам сдохнешь, и нас угробишь. Иди спать!

Эйвери слегка пошатнулся и схватился за каминную стойку, стремясь сохранить равновесие.

— Решишь? — хрипло переспросил он.

Снейп подошёл, бросил в камин горсть летучего пороха и, назвав адрес особняка Эйвери, коротко кивнул:

— Решу.

Проводив взглядом скрывшегося в зелёных всполохах друга, Северус на мгновение опустил веки. Решать, кажется, придётся не только вопрос с подозрениями Лорда, но и куда более личную проблему Эйвери, иначе беды не избежать… Однако, не сейчас.

Потоптавшись немного возле камина, Снейп усилием воли заставил себя отказаться от идеи утреннего визита на Гриммо.

— Это действительно уже неприлично… — пробормотал он, стараясь отогнать вновь зазвучавшее в голове: «Идите к чёрту… сэр».

Северус любил пустоту Хогвартских коридоров во время каникул. Тишина и умиротворение. После суматошных и шумных учебных недель первые дни без студентов всегда казались ему раем земным. Но сегодня Хогвартс вдруг предстал совершенно в другом свете, и виной тому были мрачные взгляды оставленных на каникулы студентов-омег. В отличие от сирот, привыкших к скромной приютской жизни и, скорее, радующихся возможности провести каникулы в украшенном к Рождеству замке, где столы ломились от праздничных яств, эти мальчишки скучали по дому, по родителям, по любимым новогодним развлечениям…

— Альбус, мы должны пригласить на Рождественский обед семьи оставшихся в школе студентов, — заявил Снейп, стремительно ворвавшись в кабинет Дамблдора сразу после завтрака. — И я хотел бы сегодня отлучиться, детям нужно купить подарки.

— Северус, — старик мягко улыбнулся в бороду. — Попечительский совет позаботился о сиротах, а оставленным тобою светлым юношам, я уверен, подарки приготовили родители. И, конечно же, я согласен на присутствие семей наших студентов на праздничном обеде. Сегодня же разошлём приглашения.

Снейп на миг замер, но потом кивнул, опускаясь в кресло:

— Хорошо. Но я всё равно должен выбраться в Лондон, так или иначе…

— Конечно, мой мальчик, — глаза старика лучились теплом и светом. — Как и всегда. За подарком для Драко можешь отправляться сразу после нашего разговора. — И не успел Северус открыть рот, Дамблдор сменил тему: — Я слышал, нас ежедневно посещает младший Эйвери. Есть какие-то новости?

— Хм… — Снейп криво усмехнулся… Старик совершенно неисправим! — Я предполагал, что мы поговорим о вашей осведомлённости и искренности, Альбус, а не привычно попользуем мои…

За стёклами очков-половинок на мгновение мелькнуло недовольство, но тут же вновь сменилось мягкой насмешкой.

— Твои слова звучат обидно, Северус.

— Зато честно, — пробормотал Снейп и откинулся на спинку кресла: — Вы знаете, что за видение было у Поттера? Точнее… почему мальчишка видел то, что видел?

Старик задумчиво пожевал губами, а потом, тяжело вздохнув, поднялся из-за стола:

— Северус… — он подошёл к тоже попытавшемуся подняться Снейпу и остановил его, положив на плечо тёплую ладонь. — Это неприятно, но нам придётся признать наличие связи между Гарри и Томом…

— Альбус… — разливающийся по телу свет, исходящий от старческой ладони, вызывал желание расслабиться и довериться мудрости Дамблдора, однако, что-то внутри Снейпа отчаянно сопротивлялось «мудрости», столь смиренно рассуждающей о некоей связи Поттера с Лордом. — Я не желаю… Какая связь?..

— Связь жизни и смерти, мой мальчик, — вздохнув, произнёс старик и, похлопав немного одурманенного Снейпа по плечу, принялся готовить чай. — Гарри был причиной гибели Тома. Гарри стал частью обряда его воскрешения.

— Лорд имеет доступ к его сознанию? — хрипло спросил Снейп, одновременно чувствуя облегчение от того, что Альбус не упомянул истинность, и мрачную удовлетворённость от осознания собственной правоты по поводу происхождения связывающих Гарри и Лорда нитей.

— Скорее, к подсознанию, — откликнулся Дамблдор и отлевитировал на стол уставленный сладостями поднос. — Я очень надеюсь, Северус, что сам Том об этом пока не догадывается… Съешь что-нибудь.

Снейп отрицательно качнул головой, отказываясь от угощения:

— А если попытаться блокировать… — начал он, но старик вновь тяжело вздохнул, возвращаясь на своё место:

— Ты имеешь в виду окклюменцию? Это неплохая идея. Думаю, попытаться можно, но… Северус, не проникай в его сознание слишком глубоко. Иначе рискуешь вынырнуть в голове Тома. А это… Ты же понимаешь, что это будет означать? Если вдруг почувствуешь, что прикасаешься не только к разуму Гарри, прекращай легилиментативную атаку немедленно…

Снейп ощутил, как по спине пробежал холодок ужаса. Запланированные им уроки окклюменции могли привести к тому, что Лорд осознает свою ментальную связь с мальчишкой, а допускать этого нельзя ни в коем случае!

Он впился взглядом в лицо Дамблдора. Может быть?.. Он светлый, его магическое вторжение сущность мальчишки, верно, воспримет, как нечто родственное… Да и окклюменцией старик владеет, возможно, даже лучше Северуса…

— Альбус, а вы не могли бы?.. — начал он.

— Нет! — в голосе Дамблдора так отчётливо прорезался испуг, что Снейп на миг удивлённо застыл, а старик, быстро взяв себя в руки, опустил глаза и заговорил привычно спокойно: — Нет, мой мальчик. Я не могу. Если с сознанием Тома столкнёшься ты — это будет трагедия, а если я… Катастрофа. Легилимент уязвим в момент атаки, а я владею слишком важной информацией, чтобы мы могли позволить себе подобный риск… — он протянул руку и коснулся пальцев Северуса: — Понимаешь?

— Да, — хрипло откликнулся тот.

Конечно, он понимал. Дамблдор прав. Как всегда, впрочем. Это были никчёмные риски. Он всё сделает сам. Он справится. Не проникать слишком глубоко — это несложно. В конце концов, главное — научить Гарри самому алгоритму противостояния. Если парень поймёт, как это работает, то сумеет блокировать и более серьёзные атаки.

— Да, — повторил он. — Я понимаю…

— Ты сможешь, — улыбнулся старик и, мягко похлопав его по запястью, убрал руку.

Они говорили ещё около получаса, и, покидая кабинет директора, Северус твёрдо знал, что должен делать. Нет, он, как и прежде, не обманывал себя, прекрасно понимая: причина такой уверенности в себе, в правильности выбранного пути крылась во влиянии магии Дамблдора — этакий светлый морок… Но сейчас Снейп не сопротивлялся омежьему влиянию, сейчас он его использовал. Внутренний покой позволял собраться, а сегодня Северусу нужна была полная собранность и концентрация, сегодня он шёл к Лорду…

Впрочем, это вечером, а сейчас необходимо было выбраться в Лондон за подарком для Драко.

Заглянув в гостиную Слизерина, убедившись, что мальчишки в порядке и заняты письмами родителям, Снейп зашёл к себе, дабы прихватить тёплую мантию, на несколько секунд замер у камина, но потом в который раз решил не нервировать Гарри и за информацией о его состоянии отправился в Больничное крыло.

Помфри заверила, что Поттер в полном порядке, и, узнав, куда Северус собирается, тут же выдала список необходимых ей покупок.

— Ты же всё равно за ингредиентами идёшь, — улыбнулась она, с материнской нежностью погладив его по плечу. — Вот и мне нужное купишь, там рядом.

Снейп не возражал. Он искренне любил Поппи ещё со времен собственного студенчества и всегда рад был помочь. Добрая, тёплая, но сильная и принципиальная, она вот уже четверть века вызывала в Северусе уважение и откровенное восхищение.

— Конечно, Поппи, — улыбнулся он в ответ. — Что-нибудь ещё?

— Ох, если ты купишь десяток шоколадных лягушек, цены тебе не будет! — тихо рассмеялась она. — Дети гораздо охотнее соглашаются на неприятные процедуры и горькие зелья, если им после этого обещана сладость, а мои запасы подходят к концу. После Рождества я сама выберусь, а пока… Купишь?

Он мягко сжал её пальцы на своем плече и, кивнув, вышел.

С покупок для Помфри он и начал. Забирать приобретённое с собой Северус не стал, оформив доставку и в магазине сладостей, и в лавке «Всё для колдомедика». А дальше его путь лежал в магазинчики по продаже редких ингредиентов для зелий.

— В этом году собираетесь готовить Феликс Фелицис, профессор? — хмыкнула престарелая ведьма, в чьей лавке Северус вот уже много лет покупал ингредиенты, которые не мог собрать самостоятельно.

— Я думаю, уже справимся, — улыбнулся Снейп.

Ведьма кивнула:

— Справитесь. Пятнадцать годков юному мистеру Малфою? — она покачала головой. — Как летит время! Казалось бы, только недавно вы приходили ко мне, держа его на руках, а он тыкал пальчиком в полки и на совершенно непонятном языке что-то курлыкал вам на ухо…

— На совершенно понятном, — возразил Северус, с лёгкой усмешкой вспоминая, как двухгодовалый Драко в этой самой лавке как-то «помогал» ему выбирать ингредиенты.

— Ну, вам-то, конечно! — рассмеялась старуха. — Своих-то всегда понимаешь!.. А уж маленький мистер Малфой был вашим от светленькой макушки до носочков ботиночек! Пузырьки да колбы — любимые игрушки. Никогда не видела такого спокойного ребёнка! Мог часами играть с пустыми флакончиками, пока мы с вами заказ собираем. Всё крёстного изображал…

Продолжая предаваться воспоминаниям о прежних временах, ведьма рылась на полках и в ящиках, постоянно сверяясь со списком Снейпа, а тот рассматривал имеющиеся в продаже флаконы для Феликс Фелицис.

Дарить Драко обычные для детей подарки (игрушки и сладости) Северус перестал давно. Всё равно маленького Малфоя этим не удивишь, пусть уж родители изощряются. Снейп же выбрал другую тактику: его подарки предполагали непосредственное участие дарителя не столько в момент преподнесения, сколько после, и на самом деле цель у них была одна — проводить с мальчиком больше времени за совместными, интересными обоим делами. Сначала Северус выбирал книги. Волшебные сказки, иллюстрированные красочными двигающими картинками, выучивались наизусть не только маленьким Драко и его крёстным во время ежевечерних чтений, но и Люциусом с Нарциссой, и даже всеми домовиками Малфой-мэнора. Впоследствии на смену книгам стали приходить наборы для изготовления зелий, сначала самых простых, а потом всё сложнее и сложнее.

— Ты делаешь из моего сына своё подобие, — недовольно ворчал Люциус, когда в Рождественский день Северус и Драко выбирались из лаборатории только к вечернему приёму. — Ему уже больше нравится сидеть в подвале над котлами и склянками, чем упражняться с отцом в дуэльном зале!

Однако Драко тут же пресекал на корню все попытки Малфоя-старшего вызвать в Снейпе неуверенность в правильности выбора подарков.

— Но мне действительно нравится, папа! — возмущался он. — Мне нравится варить с крёстным новые зелья! — и тут же, заметив на лице отца очень правдоподобно изображаемую тем печаль всего эльфийского народа, испуганно принимался уверять родителя, что дуэльный зал тоже входит в планы… Вот как только их варево будет готово!

В этом году Северус выбрал зелье Жидкой Удачи, решив таким образом «поймать двух пикси одним сачком». Феликс Фелицис, несомненно, обрадует Драко, а, кроме того, в мире на пороге полномасштабной войны, вполне возможно, однажды спасёт мальчишке жизнь…

— На те флаконы вы смотрите зря, профессор, — хрипловатый голос ведьмы вырвал его из размышлений и заставил обернуться. — Простенькие они, не для подарка столь высокородному юноше, как мистер Драко Малфой.

Снейп негромко хмыкнул:

— Ценность зелья не во флаконе…

— Всё так, всё так, — закивала ведьма и поманила Северуса узловатым пальцем. — Но, думаю, флакончик, который я хочу вам предложить, заинтересует вас. Идите-ка сюда.

Снейп, заинтригованный её заговорщицким тоном, послушно подошёл к прилавку и удивлённо уставился на выложенный перед ним флакон. Внешне тот мало чем отличался от только что рассматриваемых Северусом: такой же размер, та же форма, схожая полупрозрачность и идентичный узор на пробке… Разница заключалась только в наличии ушек по бокам да продетом в них шнурке, сплетённом из чего-то светлого и мягко переливающегося в тон самому флакончику.

— Лунный камень и шнурок из волоса единорога, — шепнула ведьма и подмигнула: — Как наденет на шею, так и сокроется зелье от чужих глаз. Не украдут, не отберут, завидовать не будут… Шнурок прочнее корабельного каната. Камень — не стекло: не лопнет, не расколется, если мальчик упадёт… Вы будете всегда уверены, что у мистера Малфоя есть счастливый билет на выход из любой трудной ситуации. Что скажете, профессор?

Искушение было велико. Такая недоступная посторонним взглядам страховка для Драко дорогого стоила… Кстати…

— Сколько? — Северус поднял глаза на довольно потирающую руки ведьму.

— Двести галеонов, — тут же ответила та и, не успел Снейп открыть рта, дабы отказаться (слишком дорого!), добавила: — Но у вас есть то, на что я готова его обменять.

— Эм… — удивлённо пробормотал Северус. — И что же это?

— То, что вам не понадобится, — воодушевлённая заинтересованностью Северуса торопливо заговорила ведьма и принялась быстро расстёгивать на груди блузку.

— Миссис Донован… — начал Снейп, судорожно пытаясь сообразить, могла ли старуха со времени их последней встречи повредиться рассудком и сейчас затребовать с него плату «натурой», но ведьма, словно поняв, о чём он думает, искренне рассмеялась:

— Да не бойтесь, профессор, я уже слишком стара для установления подобной цены… Вот… — она вытащила из-за пазухи что-то крохотное и вновь поманила Снейпа пальцем: — Мне нужно от вас вот это.

Северус удивлённо уставился на маленький изящный флакон из чёрного камня с едва поблёскивающей серебряной крышечкой.

— Что это? — Северус был уверен: он никогда в жизни не видел такого флакончика, определённо не имея ни малейшего понятия, какое зелье могло в нём храниться… И подобная неосведомлённость не просто удивляла его, она обескураживала!

— Это… — старуха усмехнулась и торопливо спрятала флакон обратно под блузку. — Это то, что вам, дорогой мой профессор, совершенно ни к чему. Женское это зелье… Да и не используется оно давно, изжило себя… — пренебрежительный взмах старушечьей руки вызвал у Снейпа ощущение наигранности. — Только для таких коллекционеров как я и интересно! Но у вашей матушки имелось! Я, признаюсь, говорила с ней… Хотела выкупить. Ей уже не надо, да и сестёр у вас нет. Но миссис Снейп отказывала мне. Никак не могу понять, зачем ей... Ваша матушка была необычной, сложной женщиной… Ох, ну да ладно… Не о том сейчас… Вот ежели вы сей бесполезный для вас флакончик найдёте, я вам вместо него бесплатно это чудо пожалую для драгоценного вашего крестника… — Она ткнула пальцем во флакон из лунного камня и вопросительно заглянула Снейпу в глаза: — Ну? Что скажете?

— Я не уверен… — пробормотал Северус, чувствуя какой-то подвох, но совершенно не понимая, в чём тот заключается. — Не уверен, что у матери был подобный. Я никогда не видел…

— Был-был, — перебила его старая ведьма. — Вы поищите. Ваша матушка, верно, хранила его где-то со своими украшениями, или, может, с дневниками да письмами, дорогими женскому сердцу. Там, куда мужчина не заглядывает. Поищете? Флакончик на флакончик, м-м, профессор?

Снейп смотрел на предложенную ему для обмена вещицу и размышлял… Завтра уже Сочельник, и если приобретать подарок, то сейчас. Но таких денег у Северуса с собой не было. Да и в принципе для пузырька, хоть и совершенно уникального, цена зашкаливала. Для себя бы точно не купил, но Драко… Хотелось. Очень хотелось. Только вот... Что-то напрягало Снейпа в поведении старой ведьмы. Та явно не договаривала нечто важное. И упоминание о нежелании матери продавать этот неизвестный флакон…

Впрочем, старуха права: Эйлин Снейп была странной женщиной, и о странностях её Северус знал лучше кого-либо. Одно то, что мать, сколько он её помнил, никогда не брала в руки палочку — уже являлось совершенно ненормальным! Она много рассказывала сыну о магическом мире, о его традициях и истории, о Хогвартсе, о любимом ею Слизерине, о волшебной науке — зельеварении… Но ни разу в своей жизни Северус не видел, чтобы мать использовала магию! Ни простых бытовых заклинаний, несомненно, сделавших бы её существование гораздо проще; ни попыток защититься от кулаков пьяного мужа единственным доступным худенькой, хрупкой волшебнице способом — проклятьями… На его памяти у мамы ни разу не случалось даже стихийных всплесков в моменты сильных душевных переживаний. Да, Эйлин Снейп была странной, и нежелание продавать совершенно ненужный ей коллекционный флакон с каким-то давно вышедшим из употребления женским зельем — вполне в её духе.

— Профессор Снейп? — вырвал его из раздумий голос старухи. — Ну так что?

— Говорите, мне оно без надобности? — переспросил её Северус.

В конце концов, он даже не знал о существовании подобных флаконов и разлитых в них зелий, так стоило ли сейчас жадничать… Конечно, если такой чёрный пузырёк действительно когда-либо имелся у ныне покойной мамы…

— Совершенно без надобности, — утвердительно закивала ведьма. — Могу поклясться! Пусть я заживо сгнию, если я вас обманываю! Профессор! Мы столько лет друг друга знаем, ну неужели я стала бы…

— Хорошо, — принял решение Северус и, словно между прочим, уточнил: — Флакон на флакон?

В глазах старухи вспыхнуло торжество.

— Флакон на флакон, — закивала она. — Флакон на флакон… Конечно! — и протянула руку. — Непреложный, профессор! Я вам сейчас упакую весь подарок полностью, а вы после праздников поищете и, как найдёте, отдадите мне тот флакончик вашей матушки, идёт?

— А если не найду? — нахмурился Северус.

— Найдёте, найдёте, — затараторила ведьма, хватая его за руку. — А ежели не найдёте, значит, это, — она махнула на покупки Снейпа, — всё будет подарком от меня! Договорились?

Снейп отрицательно качнул головой:

— Если не найду, миссис Донован, я заплачу вам полную стоимость этого флакона.

— Хорошо, хорошо, — осклабилась старуха. — Пусть так!

Непреложный занял пару минут, и вскоре Северус вышел из маленькой неприметной лавочки миссис Донован с полным набором для изготовления и, главное, хранения Феликс Фелицис. Он был доволен. К чёрту незнакомый флакон с незнакомым зельем! Он приобрёл чудесный подарок для Драко!

На улице уже смеркалось, и украшенные праздничными гирляндами витрины магазинов засияли тысячами разноцветных огоньков. Морозный воздух наполняли беззаботная болтовня, радостные крики, искренний смех… Люди не желали бояться и думать о чём-то плохом. Люди, будь то маги или магглы, всегда упрямо будут верить в сказки и чудеса, всегда будут надеяться на «долго и счастливо»… Люди всегда будут любить.

Он осмотрелся вокруг: мимо прошло молодое семейство с маленьким, визжащим от восторга карапузом, сидящим на шее у хохочущего отца; в стороне, скрывшись от любопытных глаз в тени небольшой арки, жарко целовались совсем юный маг и молоденькая ведьма; у одной из витрин альфа, лет на пять старше Снейпа, обнимал со спины омежку-подростка, не переставая осторожно оплетать мальчишку тонкими слоями тьмы, а тот что-то негромко нашёптывал на ухо крёстному (последнее сомнений не вызывало), кивая на выставленную за витринным стеклом метлу… Да. Этого чувства в человеческих душах не выжечь ни страхом, ни ненавистью, ни болью… Люди всегда будет любить, потому что иначе они уже просто не будут людьми.

Он улыбнулся, глядя, как тёмный маг, ласково поцеловав крестника в висок, потянул его за руку к двери магазинчика с мётлами, явно намереваясь купить мальчишке заинтересовавший того летательный аппарат. Омежка, верно, тёк, и сам не догадывался, что сейчас вполне мог разорить крёстного, потому что любое его мимолётное желание воспринималось любящим альфой, как побуждение к немедленному действию. Проводив этих двоих лёгкой усмешкой, Северус вновь взглянул на открывшуюся ему витрину, и улыбка сползла с лица, сменившись выражением задумчивости.

Если бы он выбирал подарок для Гарри, наверное, этот магазинчик стал бы одним из первых в списке на посещение. Мальчишка любит летать и, надо признать, у него это отлично получается…

Северус вздохнул. О чём он думает? Никаких подарков от ненавистного учителя зельеварения Поттер никогда не примет. А вот вопросы у его непутёвого крёстного вполне могут возникнуть. Нет — Снейп для пущей убедительности даже отрицательно качнул головой — никаких подарков Поттеру! Бред какой-то…

Он взглянул на часы. Нужно упаковать покупки и возвращаться в Хогвартс. Дамблдор обещал разослать родителям омег приглашения, но было бы неплохо этот процесс проконтролировать, чтобы старик никого не пропустил…

Северус направился в сувенирную лавку за подарочной упаковкой, стараясь думать о студентах, чьих родителей нужно известить о празднике в стенах школы, о предстоящем разговоре с Лордом, о том, что сразу после Рождества нужно узнать у миссис Холл адрес этого Эйверевского Овэйна… О чём угодно, только не о возможных подарках для Гарри.

Однако взгляд упрямо останавливался то на витрине книжного магазинчика, где на самом почётном месте красовалась серия «Практическая защитная магия и её использование против Тёмных искусств», то на уличном лотке с «волшебными и совершенно невиданными безделушками», то на очередном магазинчике сладостей… Стоя у прилавка с сувенирами, он даже не слушал беспрестанно щебечущую о чём-то продавщицу, упаковывающую набор для Драко. Мысли занимали нерешаемые задачки: как подарить Поттеру всё, что так хотелось подарить, и при этом не напрягать мальчишку своим вниманием?..

Через несколько минут, оказавшись на улице, Северус уже знал: вернуться в Хогвартс, не совершив этой «глупости», выше его сил. Он быстро направился обратно к книжному магазинчику и вскоре вышел из него с ещё одним пакетом в руках и какой-то совершенно детской радостью в сердце. И пусть Гарри никогда не узнает, от кого в действительности этот подарок, главное — подарок будет!

Упаковывать книги Снейп не стал, это не вписывалось в придуманную им легенду. Хотя очень хотелось… Дабы вновь не поддаться искушению, Северус спешно аппарировал на знакомую, ведущую к Хогвартсу тропинку и вскоре вошёл в свой кабинет.

Спрятав понадёжнее подарок для Драко, серию книг для Гарри он оставил на столе, выложив из пакета и тщательно вписав в рабочий беспорядок. Теперь осталось только обеспечить вечернее появление Блэка…

Связаться с Гриммо и увидеть Поттера хотя бы издали хотелось до зубовного скрежета, но… Снейп, снова собрав волю в кулак, вызвал Шеклболта. Тот подтвердил: о вечернем дежурстве на Гриммо его уже попросили.

— Скажи Блэку, что он мне нужен. Пусть заглянет на пару минут после своего свидания.

Кингсли усмехнулся и, отпустив очередную шутку о странности их с Сириусом отношений, пообещал передать просьбу. Собственно, большего Северусу и не требовалось, он был уверен: Блэк придёт.

Остаток дня прошёл в мелких заботах и приятных предпраздничных хлопотах. Северус лично связался с родителями омежек, убедившись: Дамблдор никого не забыл; выяснил, что МакГонагалл уже почти полностью собрала подарки для детей; успокоил Драко, расстроившегося до слёз — Люциус и Нарцисса при всём желании не могли провести с мальчиком Рождественский день… За всем этим Снейп и не заметил, как подкралось время ужина, после которого, не дожидаясь прихода Эйвери, он отправился в Малфой-мэнор.

«Раньше сядешь — раньше выйдешь», — любил шутить Долохов, и Северус, не имевший привычки оттягивать неприятные, но неизбежные события, был полностью согласен с этой мудростью русских уголовников… Тем более, что вечером должен заглянуть Блэк, и очень не хотелось бы заставлять его ждать.

Лорд, верно, вообще не покидал гостиную Малфой-мэнора. Сегодня Снейп нашёл его дремлющим в кресле у камина… Или это только так казалось?.. В любом случае, будить спящего монстра было плохой идеей. Однако особого выбора у Снейпа не имелось, у его задумки существовал определённый временной лимит, после окончания которого всякие действия теряли смысл.

Подойдя и опустившись на колено под недовольное шипение разбуженной Нагайны, Северус собрался с духом и решился:

— Мой Лорд…

По спине пробежал холодок ужаса, и каждая мышца напряглась в ожидании Круцио…

— Говори, Северус, — непривычно миролюбивый шелест Волдеморта вырвал из лёгких постыдный вздох облегчения.

— Мой Лорд, я не желал тревожить вас, но у меня информация… Возможно, важная.

— Ты не потревожил, — монстр наконец открыл красные глаза и смерил коленопреклонённого Снейпа насмешливым взглядом: — Встань. Я не стану тебя убивать. Не сегодня.

Шутил? Привычные всем Пожирателям плоские шутки Лорда о собственных превосходстве и опасности сейчас заставили Снейпа напрячься. С чего вдруг столь хорошее настроение? Кем эта тварь напиталась?

— Мой Лорд, — не время размышлять о возможных убийствах омег, самообладанию это точно не поспособствует, нужно переходить к делу. — Я встречался с Эйвери… По его просьбе.

Лорд слегка прищурился и подался вперёд:

— Продолжай.

— Эйвери опасается приносить вам дурные вести, и обратился за помощью… Они все почему-то считают, что ко мне вы благосклоннее… — он выдавил надменную усмешку, при этом почтительно склонив голову.

— Они правы, Северус, и ты прекрасно об этом осведомлён, — хмыкнул Лорд и поднялся. — Не нужно ложной скромности.

— Благодарю, мой Лорд.

— Так что там Эйвери?

Он шагнул к камину. Снейпу иногда казалось, что Лорд постоянно мёрзнет, словно какой-то неистребимый холод пожирает его изнутри, не позволяя согреться внешним теплом…

— Эйвери слышал, как Хвост передавал кому-то информацию о якобы готовящейся вами операции по освобождению наших людей из Азкабана. С нами вы подобными планами не делились, поэтому… — Снейп опустил голову, подбирая слова. — Ни он, ни я не поняли, что это может означать, но… Мы посчитали: вы должны знать о произошедшем. Собеседника Петтигрю Эйвери, к сожалению, не видел и не слышал…

— Вам не о чем волноваться, Северус, — перебил его Волдеморт. — Я всё улажу, — он обернулся, и тонкие губы растянулись в похожей на оскал улыбке. — Говоришь, Эйвери боится?

— Вы пугаете своей мощью, мой Лорд, в этом нет ничего удивительного, — отозвался Северус.

— Льстец, — усмехнулся Волдеморт. — Что ж, я рад, что Эйвери, несмотря на свой страх, нашёл способ донести до меня столь важные сведения.

— Он, возможно, труслив, но не глуп, мой Лорд, — кивнул Снейп.

— Гораздо глупее тебя, Северус, — задумчиво отозвалось чудовище и вдруг почти беззвучно рассмеялось: — Хотя вряд ли трусливее.

Северус покорно опустил голову. Сносить оскорбления он умел, это было частью его работы. Оскорбления, унижения, боль, страх и отчаяние... Привычно. Можно попусту не замечать.

Свистящий смех Лорда оборвался так же внезапно, как и начался.

— Это всё, Северус?

— Да, мой Лорд, — твёрдо кивнул Снейп.

— Как мой омега?

Сердце нервно трепыхнулось в груди.

— Без изменений, мой Лорд, — Северус постарался выдавить слова как можно ровнее.

— Хорошо, пусть пока дозревает, — задумчиво прошелестел Волдеморт. — Головой отвечаешь за его безопасность!

— Конечно, мой Лорд.

— Ладно… — монстр взмахом руки указал на дверь. — Иди. Можешь передать Эйвери, что ему пока не нужно меня бояться.

— Благодарю, мой Лорд, — Снейп развернулся на каблуках и, стараясь не бежать, направился к спасительной двери.

— Северус!

Да что за привычка у этого змеерылого ублюдка окликать, когда свобода уже столь близка и желанна!

— Да, мой Лорд? — он остановился.

— А почему твой крестник не вернулся на каникулы домой?

Обречённо закрыв глаза, Северус медленно выдохнул и обернулся:

— У мальчишки в этом году СОВы, мой Лорд. Для пятикурсников организованы дополнительные занятия на каникулах. Да и… На мой взгляд, ребёнку нечего здесь делать. Мне очень не хотелось бы, чтобы Драко подслушал не предназначенный для его ушей и разума разговор.

Волдеморт слегка сощурил красные глаза:

— Он потёк, Северус?

Главное не выдать себя… Не дрогнуть… Не побледнеть…

— Пока нет, мой Лорд. И я очень надеюсь — не потечёт.

— Что ж… Летом проверим… Иди.

Снейп вышел за дверь с видом совершенно уверенного в себе королевского фаворита и направился к ожидающему его Люциусу, попутно смерив высокомерным взглядом просеменившего мимо Петтигрю и даже не удосужившись ответить на крысиное приветствие.

— Пойдём, Нарцисса хочет тебя видеть, — Малфой кивнул и, быстро развернувшись, увлёк его за собой вглубь длинного коридора, ведущего в нежилое прежде крыло Мэнора.

Только шагнув в открытую перед ним дверь нынешней спальни хозяев поместья, убедившись, что вошедший следом Люциус запер её и наложил заглушающие, Снейп на негнущихся ногах подошёл к креслу и буквально рухнул на подушки.

— Северус… — Нарцисса, присев перед ним, мягко сжала в тёплых ладонях его ледяные пальцы и заглянула в глаза.

— Всё хорошо, Цисси, — прохрипел Снейп. — Всё хорошо…

— Он спрашивал про Драко?

— Да… Но волноваться пока не о чем.

— Мне кажется, он догадывается, — едва слышно прошептала напуганная Нарцисса и обернулась к мужу: — Люциус…

Северус устало вздохнул и вновь привлёк её внимание, чуть крепче сжав тонкие горячие пальцы:

— Нарцисса, если Драко действительно будет что-то угрожать, мы увезём вас.

Малфой, до сих пор молча наблюдавший за ними, подошёл ближе и мягко положил ладонь на плечо жены.

— Мы увезём вас, — тихо, но уверенно повторил он слова друга. — Лорд не тронет нашего сына.

Нарцисса грустно улыбнулась, прижалась губами к пальцам мужа на своём плече и в следующее мгновение поднялась.

— Ни Драко, ни я никогда вас не оставим, и вы прекрасно это знаете, — спокойно произнесла она и, подойдя к окну, тяжело вздохнула: — Я думала не об этом…

Снейп и Малфой смотрели на неё одинаково удивлённо, и оба не спешили задавать вопросы.

— Северус, — спустя несколько секунд вновь заговорила Нарцисса и обернулась. — Я хотела просить твоего согласия на брак Драко с тёмным.

Снейп потерял дар речи. Переведя взгляд на друга и поняв, что тот тоже шокирован услышанным, он медленно поднялся.

— Нарцисса! — опередил его потрясённый шёпот Малфоя. — Что ты несёшь?

Но в голубых глазах принявшей решение матери отражались уверенность и совершенное спокойствие.

— Я хочу, чтобы наш сын был в безопасности, Люциус, — недрогнувшим голосом произнесла она. — Из двух зол я выбираю меньшее. Обмен метками с альфой сделает его свет невидимым и бесполезным для Лорда.

— Но навеки привяжет его к какому-то другому тёмному! Ему пятнадцать лет, Цисси! — возмущённо воскликнул Люциус. — По-твоему, обречь сына на жизнь с альфой, не им выбранным — это меньшее из зол?

Она слегка улыбнулась:

— Твои отцы друг друга даже не видели до свадьбы, Люциус, но Абраксас так и не женился повторно.

Малфой отвёл взгляд и горько усмехнулся:

— Плохой пример для человека, один отец которого умер при родах, а второй всю свою жизнь не мог отделаться от подсознательной ненависти к убившему того сыну.

— Я говорю о том, что они любили друг друга, Люциус, — Нарцисса, вздохнув, подошла к мужу и обняла его за шею.

— Не они, — хрипло откликнулся Малфой, безотчётно обнимая её в ответ. — Их сущности. Магический брак превращает альфу и омегу в одно целое… Но это не любовь, Цисси. Любовь предполагает свободу. Я не хочу обрекать своего сына на такую связь.

— Да какая разница, любовь или обмен метками дарит вам ощущение счастья рядом друг с другом? — непонимающе и уже немного раздражённо воскликнула Нарцисса.

— Северус, ты-то чего молчишь?..

Последнюю фразу чета Малфоев произнесла одновременно с совершенно идентичной интонацией.

Снейп хмуро смотрел на них исподлобья. Он был полностью согласен с другом… Понимая при этом: Нарцисса на самом деле не видит разницы между выбором человека и привязанностью магических сущностей. Для неё важно только то, что Драко не будет ощущать себя несчастным, а он, скорее всего, действительно не будет…

— Нет, — выдавил Северус, и на несколько секунд в комнате повисла тишина.

— Нет? — едва слышно повторила Нарцисса и выскользнула из объятий супруга. — Просто «нет»?

— У нас есть время, — произнёс Снейп и, отвернувшись, подошёл к окну. — До лета Драко под защитой стен Хогвартса. А там будет видно. В любом случае, такой выход остаётся всегда, но… Люциус прав, Нарцисса. Это не меньшее из зол.

— Остаётся всегда? — вновь переспросила она. — Северус, ты так говоришь, словно на магический брак согласится любой тёмный, стоит поманить его пальцем! Судя по вашей реакции — это далеко не так, господа альфы! До лета осталось каких-то полгода…

— Я решу эту проблему, — хрипло перебил её Снейп и обернулся. — Пятнадцать лет назад ты доверила мне жизнь своего сына. Ты знала, что с первым эструсом Драко потеряешь право на решения относительно его дальнейшей судьбы, и собственноручно передала это право мне. Теперь я принимаю решения. И сегодня на твою просьбу я говорю «нет». Желаешь оспорить?

Нарцисса несколько секунд ошарашенно смотрела на него, видимо, только сейчас в полной мере осознав проговоренное им в слух, казалось бы, такое очевидное, но каждый раз совершенно новое для родителей взрослеющих омег откровение.

— Северус… — её глаза наполнились слезами.

— Я всё решу, — повторил он и, подойдя, стиснул подругу в крепких, утешающих объятиях. — Ты же знаешь… Я сделаю всё, чтобы он был счастлив. Ну… Перестань.

Нарцисса спрятала лицо у него на груди, и только слегка вздрагивающие плечи свидетельствовали о материнском отчаянии, проливающемся беззвучными слезами. Люциус тоже шагнул ближе и, словно пытаясь, прикрыв собой, спрятать жену от всевозможных бед, обнял Северуса за шею, прижимаясь грудью к спине Нарциссы и исподлобья глядя в чёрные глаза друга:

— Решишь?

Снейп знал, о чём он спрашивает. Люциус ждал подтверждения готовности на обмен метками с Драко в случае экстренной необходимости.

— Решу, — твёрдо пообещал Северус и опустил веки, когда Малфой, с облегчением вздохнув, прижался лбом к его лбу.


	21. Рождественские страсти

Радостную новость — Гарри не может быть истинным Волдеморта! — Блэк сообщил Поттеру ещё вчера вечером, вернувшись с очередного свидания и утянув готовящегося ко сну крестника к себе в комнату.

— Змеерылый ублюдок не имеет на тебя никаких прав! Понял? — заключил Сириус после недолгих, но уверенных объяснений, крепко сжимая плечи Гарри и пристально всматриваясь в широко распахнутые глаза за стёклами очков.

— Понял, — выдохнул Поттер, расплываясь в счастливой улыбке. — Спасибо! Ты самый лучший крёстный на свете!

Он бросился Бродяге на шею, и тот, довольно хмыкнув, ласково похлопал его по спине:

— Крестник обязывает… Ладно, Гарри, давай-ка укладываться, поздно уже…

Поттера на мгновение словно парализовало.

— Да… Точно. Пойду я… — пробормотал он, выпуская Блэка из объятий.

— Куда пойдёшь? — не понял тот. — Оставайся у меня. Забирайся в постель, полежим, поболтаем ещё. И вдвоём-то оно теплее… Проклятый дом упрямо отказывается снова признавать себя жилым, выстуживает комнаты мгновенно…

Гарри пятился к двери, почти не слыша его. В ушах гулко ухала кровь… Вся радость от прекрасной новости схлынула одномоментно, и вместо неё сознание затопил панический страх… Страх вновь оказаться застигнутым Снейпом в этой комнате.

Нет, Гарри предполагал, что профессору теперь противно видеть и своего распущенного ученика, и Сириуса, и дом Блэков, поэтому вряд ли он в ближайшее время заглянет в гости, но… Мало ли что может случиться!

— Я пойду… — повторил Поттер, отрицательно замотав головой и отступая ещё на пару шагов. — Неприлично это…

Бродяга нахмурился:

— Гарри…

Но Поттер уже упёрся спиной в дверь, немного виновато улыбнулся и, нащупав ручку, потянул её вниз:

— Спасибо, Сириус… За новость. Завтра поговорим, хорошо?

Блэк, сведя брови к переносице, следил за крестником, но больше не останавливал, а когда Поттер открыл дверь, то кивнул и поднялся:

— Хорошо. Пойдём, провожу. Заодно и камин ваш проверю. На Кричера надежды мало...

Он довёл Гарри до спальни, где уже мерно посапывал крепко спящий Рон, подкинул дров в камин, подождал, когда крестник уляжется в постель, и хорошенько подоткнул одеяло:

— Если что, я рядом… И у меня будет не заперто, — Сириус мягко погладил Гарри по сокрытому в пуховом коконе плечу, кивнул каким-то своим мыслям и ещё раз пробормотал: — Я рядом.

Гарри молча проследил, как Сириус исчез за дверью, и закусил губу, чтобы не застонать от досады. Кажется, крёстный обиделся, и от ощущения этой обиды в голосе, в движениях и прикосновениях Бродяги у Поттера болезненно сжалось сердце, но… Не мог он заставить себя вновь остаться на ночь в спальне Сириуса. Умом понимал: глупо… Нет ничего неправильного и порочного в том, что крестник проспал несколько часов под боком у крёстного отца! Снейп надумал гадостей из-за клеветы Кричера и даже признал свою ошибку, попытался извиниться! Гарри всё понимал… Но понимание это не способно было перекрыть подсознательный страх перед возможным повторением подобной ситуации и новыми подозрениями со стороны профессора.

Той ночью Поттер спал плохо. Терзали чувство вины перед Сириусом, мысли о неприятном конфликте со Снейпом и странное, отчаянное желание срочно помириться… с обоими. Зря он всё же был так резок с профессором. Конечно, тот не имел никакого права на столь оскорбительные обвинения, но…

В памяти Гарри вновь всплыл знакомый образ: слегка прищуренные чёрные глаза, плотно сжатые губы, напряжённые крылья похожего на клюв хищной птицы носа, совершенно прямая осанка… и резко взметнувшаяся тёмная мантия за спиной стремительно шагнувшего в камин альфы… Гарри зажмурился и едва слышно заскулил. Обидел! Он — глупый, никчёмный мальчишка — откровенно нагрубил взрослому тёмному, да ещё и при свидетеле! О Мерлин! Снейп не влепил ему пощёчину и пару воспитательных Круциатусов только потому, что Гарри — омега. Но совершенно точно теперь любые нормальные отношения между ними невозможны. Снейп не забудет такого оскорбления!

  
Промаявшись всю ночь и жутко не выспавшись, Гарри весь последующий день клевал носом. После завтрака, улучив момент, когда они с Роном и Гермионой остались в гостиной втроём, он поведал друзьям о разговоре с Сириусом. Грейнджер тут же засияла, словно новенький галеон, заявив: Сириус знает, о чём говорит! Рон был настроен менее оптимистично, обоснованно задавшись вопросом: откуда Бродяга может что-то достоверно знать о связи Гарри и Волдеморта, и стоит ли так всецело доверять тёмному магу, естественно желающему успокоить крестника?.. Но Гермиона, быстро перебив друга, чуть слышным шёпотом принялась уверять Уизли в искренности Сириуса и в его несомненной осведомлённости…

Гарри не слушал. Поняв главное (Гермиона знает, что Бродяга не врёт), он тут же вновь погрузился в размышления о Снейпе. Может быть, стоило написать профессору письмо, извиниться?..

— О чём задумался? — Гарри не заметил, как рядом с ним на большую шкуру у камина опустился Сириус, а Гермиона и Рон понятливо и почти беззвучно исчезли в направлении кухни, откуда доносился голос миссис Уизли, снова ругающей за что-то близнецов.

Гарри растерянно поднял на крёстного глаза и мгновение спустя слегка улыбнулся:

— Да так… Ты кормил Клювокрыла? — На домашней мантии Блэка красовалось несколько бурых пятен.

— Да. Этот зверь жрёт столько, что скоро в Лондоне не останется ни одной крысы! — Сириус обнял Гарри, и тот, положив голову ему на плечо, опустил немного воспалённые от недосыпа веки. — Ты не заболел? Какой-то вялый…

— Не выспался, — пробормотал Поттер.

— Опять кошмары? — тут же встревожился Блэк. — Или замёрз? Проклятый дом! Гарри, ну не глупи ты больше! Эта развалюха всё-таки мою спальню сильно морозить не рискует, а в гостевых, вон, пар изо рта под утро идёт…

Гарри тяжело вздохнул и отстранился, отчего Сириус моментально замолчал, вопросительно глядя на него.

— Я не замёрз, Бродяга, — пробормотал Поттер и, бросив искоса на крёстного быстрый взгляд, вновь уставился на весело пляшущее в камине пламя. — И снов не было… Откуда им взяться, если я не спал.

— А почему ты не спал? — осторожно, даже немного тише, чем нужно, поинтересовался Блэк.

Гарри неловко пожал плечами. Очень хотелось поговорить с Сириусом о Снейпе, о своих переживаниях, хотелось спросить совета… Но у этих двоих такие натянутые отношения, что Поттер не решился и пробормотал:

— Ну… Мне показалось: я тебя обидел…

Блэк на несколько секунд непонимающе замер, потом озадаченно моргнул и наконец едва слышно повторил:

— Меня обидел?.. Ты из-за меня переживал, что ли? Мерлин… Гарри! — он вновь притянул Поттера к себе и прижался губами к его виску. — Нашёл причину для бессонницы! Я же не девица какая, чтобы обижаться! Вот Снейпу я бы язык укоротил, чтобы этот ублюдок в следующий раз помалкивал…

— Тебе станет легче от того, что он будет думать про нас гадости молча? — хмуро проворчал Поттер, чувствуя, как против воли лишь от упоминания профессора и вчерашнего инцидента начинают гореть уши, а по спине ползёт неприятный холодок. — Нужно… Наоборот, нужно поговорить с ним и всё выяснить. Ему же Кричер наговорил всякого, вот он и… А потом ещё и я нагрубил. Он точно обиделся. Теперь даже пытаться объяснять что-то бесполезно, слушать не будет… Он, знаешь, какой?..

— Какой? — заинтересованно спросил Блэк, и Гарри тут же смутился, поняв вдруг, что уже полминуты бубнит про Снейпа, а крёстный, замерев, внимательно вслушивается в его слова.

— Высокомерный сноб, — вместо крутящегося на языке «принципиальный» буркнул Поттер, подтянул коленки к груди и уткнулся в них носом.

Блэк помолчал несколько секунд, а потом слегка боднул Гарри в плечо и, когда тот обернулся, подмигнул:

— Вот увидишь: этот высокомерный сноб скоро явится с ещё одной попыткой извиниться.

Наверное, во взгляде Гарри отразилось такое недоумение (уж чего-чего, а подобных слов от Сириуса он не ожидал), что Блэк негромко рассмеялся и, потрепав крестника по волосам, поднялся:

— Пойду-ка я, переоденусь, пока Молли не увидела, что выстиранная вчера мантия уже заляпана кровью. А ты ступай к ребятам. Чуешь, какие ароматы доносятся с кухни? Не зря твои друзья там топчутся…

Этот разговор с Сириусом отчего-то поднял Гарри настроение даже больше, чем вчерашний о Волдеморте. И, хотя спать по-прежнему хотелось немилосердно, Поттер с энтузиазмом ушёл в последние приготовления к Рождеству, предвкушая полный волшебных сюрпризов праздник.

Однако под вечер его разморило окончательно, и, пока Рон, Гермиона, Джинни и близнецы у камина в гостиной болтали о различиях в традициях зимних празднеств у магов и магглов, Гарри задремал, уютно устроившись в огромном кресле.

***

Когда Гарри до полусмерти перепугался предложения снова остаться на ночь, Сириус понял, что упустил нечто важное. Блэк никак не ожидал от мальчишки такой реакции, увы, однозначно показавшей: мнение Снейпа для Гарри значительно важнее мнения крестного.

Странно, но пережить это открытие оказалось не так сложно, как могло представляться. Почему-то не ощущалось ни жгучей обиды, ни злости. Просто констатация факта: блокировки Снейпа в первую течку Гарри, видимо, привязали мальчишку к оказавшему ему помощь альфе.

— Сам виноват, — бурчал Сириус в тот вечер, вернувшись к себе и упав на кровать. — Кажется, теперь, Нюниус тоже отчасти его крёстный… Прости меня, Джеймс…

Впрочем, в действительности он чувства вины перед ушедшим другом не испытывал. За последние недели Блэк сильно поменял своё мнение о Снейпе. Узнав недруга ближе, чем когда-либо раньше, Сириус с удивлением обнаружил: Нюнчик был образом, придуманным Мародёрами, а не истинной сущностью Северуса. На самом же деле Снейп оказался отличным другом; любящим и заботливым крёстным отцом; учителем, переживающим за своих студентов независимо от того, с какого они факультета или сколько лет прошло с момента выпуска; просто человеком, готовым на медленную и мучительную смерть ради близких… а порой и ради посторонних ему людей. И сейчас, случись Блэку самому прощаться с жизнью, он, наверное, никому, кроме Снейпа, Гарри и не доверил бы.

Немного поразмыслив, Сириус и вовсе пришёл к выводу, что так даже лучше для Гарри. Свет юного омежки теперь воспринимал, как родную и безопасную, не только тьму настоящего крёстного, но и магию Северуса.

— Если мать одного младенца становится кормилицей второго, то мелкие — молочные братья, а если крёстный отец одного омежки «подкармливал» другого тьмой — магические братья, стало быть? — хмыкнул Блэк… И вскоре все его мысли занимали уже не Гарри и Снейп, а малолетний Малфой.

Кто бы мог подумать, что пятнадцатилетний светлый мальчишка одним своим присутствием будет напрочь отключать у взрослого альфы способность к трезвому мышлению! Блэк сам удивлялся, как ему удалось справиться с собой этим вечером в слизеринской спальне. От желания трудно было дышать, от возможностей дорваться до вожделенного тела здесь и сейчас кружилась голова, а когда юный соблазнитель в свою очередь показал, что вовсе не против более смелых ласк, Блэка перестали слушаться и тело, и тьма, и разум… Лишь пульсирующие на краю сознания, известные с детства «истины» о вреде для магического потенциала омеги ранних полноценных взаимодействий вернули Сириуса в реальность и в итоге заставили сбежать.

Спроси кто у Блэка полгода назад, верит ли он в правдивость мифов и необходимость традиций, радеющих за длительное сохранение девственности светлых, он бы рассмеялся вопрошавшему в лицо, искренне считая все древние байки и связанные с ними обычаи пережитком дремучего прошлого. Но сейчас, когда эти «пережитки» касались не абстрактных омежек, а вполне конкретного светлого, ставшего ему безумно дорогим, Сириус готов был верить даже в абсолютные нелепости и соблюсти любые традиции.

Воспоминания о ластящемся Драко вызвали новую волну желания, и Блэк, тяжело вздохнув, поплёлся в ванную, не рискуя заниматься самоудовлетворением на кровати в незапертой комнате, куда в любой момент мог вбежать его проснувшийся от очередного кошмара крестник.

Утром разговор с Гарри ещё больше укоренил Блэка в мысли, что парень искренне привязался к Снейпу и теперь очень переживает из-за случившегося скандала. Зная: Северус, как истинный альфа, в свою очередь волнуется из-за произошедшего, — Сириус поспешил успокоить крестника обещанием скорого появления его зловредного учителя. Гарри мгновенно воспрянул духом, и Блэк подумал, что надо бы обязательно заглянуть к Снейпу с разговором «по душам»…

Когда вечером, появившийся в назначенный час Кингсли сообщил, что Снейп просил Сириуса зайти к нему после романтической встречи, Блэк с готовностью кивнул:

— И сам собирался…

А буквально полчаса спустя надолго забыл и про Снейпа, и про планировавшийся весь день разговор… 

— Это нелогично, Сириус! Моя спальня — самое уединённое и недоступное для посторонних глаз место. Пойдём, — безапелляционно заявил Драко Блэку, растерянно уставившемуся на его лёгкую форменную мантию, и с видом оскорблённой невинности фыркнул: — Если хочешь, я буду держаться на расстоянии.

— Не хочу, — с усмешкой отозвался Сириус, понимая, что это светловолосое чудовище уже вьёт из него верёвки. — Я лучше себе бантиком завяжу…

— Не завяжется, — хихикнул Драко и, схватив его за руку, потащил за собой. — Твёрдость не позволит.

Блэк хмыкнул, но на этот раз промолчал. Мальчишка был прав, твёрдость уже не позволяла.

Это было похоже на сумасшествие! Они договорились не подходить близко к кровати и вот уже полчаса беспрестанно целовались, стоя у окна, за которым светила иллюзорная луна и шёл иллюзорный снег. Однако вертикальное положение тел не помогало. Яйца ломило от напряжения, свет Драко заигрывал с гудящей от первобытного желания тьмой Сириуса, и та, как в подростковом возрасте своего хозяина, выйдя из-под контроля, сформировала узел…

— Мерлин… Что это? — пролепетал Малфой, вжимаясь животом в выпирающую ширинку Блэка и смущённо утыкаясь носом в смуглую, тут же покрывшуюся мурашками шею.

— Узел, — едва слышно прохрипел Сириус и усмехнулся: — Всё… Теперь отсохнет.

— Как отсохнет? — Драко даже отшатнулся, а серые глазищи так забавно округлились, что Блэк едва не расхохотался, несмотря на дикое желание стонать от боли, густо замешанной на наслаждении.

— Как-как, — он из последних сил постарался сделать скорбное лицо. — Во время откачки свет эту удавку постепенно растворяет, а без откачки… Всё. Считай, скопец.

У Драко с лица мгновенно схлынули все краски, а побелевшие губы задрожали:

— Я… — он зажмурился, замерев, словно что-то решая, и пару секунд спустя вдруг вывернулся из объятий Сириуса, стянул через голову мантию и торопливо, трясущимися пальцами принялся расстёгивать пуговицы на рубашке.

Блэк даже не сразу сообразил, что происходит, а когда понял, побледнел пуще Малфоя.

— Драко! — он схватил омежку за запястье. — Ты чего это удумал?

— У меня нет течки, но… что-то же всё равно откачать можно, да? — голос осип, и Драко закусил губу, кажется, стараясь не разреветься.

Сириус готов был заавадить себя на месте. Надо же быть таким идиотом!

— Мелкий мой, — прошептал он, вновь притягивая омежку к себе. — Мерлин… Прости меня… Я дурак старый… Испугал тебя… Испугал, да? Драко… я пошутил. Пошутил, слышишь? Ничего страшного не случится, мелкий… Глупый мой, любимый мой…

— Не случится? — едва слышно переспросил парень, и Блэк для верности отрицательно качнул головой:

— Не случится. Тьма не будет вредить своему хозяину, — он слегка улыбнулся. — Узел без откачки — это неприятно, но не опасно.

Тонкие светлые брови съехались к переносице:

— Не опасно? — снова переспросил Драко.

— Конечно, нет…

Малфой нахмурился ещё больше… а в следующее мгновение Сириусу прилетело кулаком под дых.

— Ты идиот, Блэк! Я уже похоронил свою девственность! И твой член, понимая, что у меня может просто не хватить света! Я уже нарисовал себе наше «волшебное» будущее без секса! — с каждой новой фразой Драко вновь и вновь бил Сириуса в грудь, в плечо, снова в плечо… Но удары эти становились всё слабее и слабее, пока Малфой наконец не упёрся лбом Блэку в ключицу, тяжело дыша и хрипло шепча: — Дурак… Какой же ты дурак… Я же не знаю, как у вас там всё… Как же я испугался…

— Прости, — Блэк вновь обнял его. — Прости, мелкий… Я не подумал…

— Ты вообще редко думаешь, — буркнул Драко и обвил его шею руками. — Сильно неприятно?

— Терпимо, — шепнул Сириус, расплываясь в совершенно дурацкой улыбке и ласково скользя пальцами по напряжённой спине.

Драко промолчал, только ещё крепче прижался к Блэку и прерывисто вздохнул, а тот опустил веки, мечтая остановить время и застыть в этой невинной, но такой восхитительной близости.

— Сириус… — наконец снова подал голос Драко, по-прежнему не поднимая головы.

— М-м? — откликнулся Блэк, зарываясь носом в светлые волосы и с наслаждением вдыхая тонкий аромат.

— Как долго ты продержишься без нормального… ну, без взаимодействия?

— Продержусь. До тех пор, пока ты не будешь готов. Продержусь, не переживай.

— Не надо, — Драко тяжело вздохнул и поднял на него полный отчаянной решимости взгляд, отчего по спине Блэка пробежал холодок. — Я разрешаю тебе… других омег. Только… мне не говори. Я не хочу знать.

Сириус, уже готовый к чему-то страшному, с облегчением выдохнул и, усмехнувшись, прижался лбом к его лбу:

— Спасибо. Только… Тут есть одна загвоздка, мелкий.

— Загвоздка?

— Именно… Понимаешь, какое дело… Я как бы… Не могу я с другими омегами. Так что…

— Как это — не можешь? — Драко удивлённо хлопнул ресницами. — Почему не можешь?

Сириус слегка пожал плечами.

— Вот так и не могу.

— Опять шутишь? — снова нахмурился Малфой, и не успел Сириус опомниться, как его член, по-прежнему напряжённый и охваченный густым кольцом тьмы, через ткань брюк уверено сжала ладонь Драко. — Всё ты можешь!

Блэк закусил губу, судорожно стискивая плечи омежки:

— Убери руку, — простонал он.

Драко отдёрнул пальцы и, вывернувшись из хватки Сириуса, отошёл к своей кровати.

— Лжец…

— Это не для других омег, — выдавил Блэк, отворачиваясь к окну и изо всех сил стараясь справиться с подступившим оргазмом (как подросток, ей-Мерлин!). — Так я только на тебя реагирую… мелкий…

За спиной стало тихо, но Сириус буквально кожей чувствовал недоверчивый взгляд серых глаз.

— Врёшь?

— Твой крёстный свидетель…

— Крёстный?

Сириус наконец немного перевёл дыхание и, обернувшись, в несколько шагов преодолел разделявшее их с Драко пространство, сгрёб мальчишку в охапку и, уронив на постель, навис над ним:

— Я не вру, мелкий, — прорычал он, глядя в одновременно испуганные и подёрнутые дымкой возбуждения глаза. — Ты меня с ума сводишь. Не желаю никого другого! Никогда! Моё тело, моя магия, моя душа… я весь с потрохами твой… Только твой, понял?

Драко прерывисто выдохнул и, схватив его за рубашку, потянул на себя:

— Понял… — обдал он горячим шёпотом ухо Блэка. — Но я пока не готов…

— Не готов, — согласился Сириус, облизывая мгновенно пересохшие губы. — Но я подожду. А потом…

Драко приподнялся на локте и впился в его рот таким родным уже, горячим поцелуем.

— Что потом? — простонал Малфой почти минуту спустя, безотчётно вжимаясь в напряжённое бедро Блэка собственной эрекцией.

— Потом Снейпу придётся дать согласие на наш брак.

Не успел Сириус договорить фразу, как снаружи кто-то требовательно дёрнул ручку двери.

— Мерлин… — испуганно выдохнул Драко, торопливо застёгивая пуговицы на рубашке, а Блэк, слетев с кровати, рванул в самый дальний угол спальни, на ходу скрываясь под мантией-невидимкой.

***

Северус вернулся в Хогвартс в половине одиннадцатого. Заглянув к себе и оставив тёплую мантию вместе с подарками для Драко от Люциуса и Нарциссы, он направился в комнаты студентов: безумно хотелось увидеть крестника и убедиться, что с мальчиком всё в порядке.

В гостиной Слизерина стояла тишина. Малочисленные оставшиеся на каникулы студенты, привычно соблюдая режим, давно разошлись по спальням. Снейп даже самодовольно хмыкнул: вряд ли на каком-то другом факультете подростки вели себя столь же дисциплинированно.

Он бросил взгляд на дверь комнаты, отданной Нотту. Пульсация света мальчишки ещё ощущалась, а значит, Эйвери пока не закончил вечернюю блокировку. Северус вновь посмотрел на часы и покачал головой. До сих пор он был уверен, что друг возвращается от Тео ближе к полуночи, просто пользуясь возможностью побыть с крестником подольше после блокировки, а тот, кажется, затягивает саму процедуру… Неужели мозги так и не встали на место?

Вздохнув и решив сегодня же вновь поговорить с Эйвери, Северус направился к спальне Драко и дёрнул ручку, собираясь с ходу открыть дверь… Но не тут-то было — заперто! Снейп нахмурился. Сердце в груди моментально засбоило, и палочка сама собой оказалась в пальцах.

— Алохо… — начал Северус, однако, закончить не успел.

— Крёстный?..

Драко, распахнувший перед ним дверь, смотрел то ли удивлённо, то ли испуганно и вообще был каким-то встрёпанным и возбуждённым: рубашка, застёгнутая у горла не на ту пуговицу; пылающие щёки; красные, припухшие, словно от длительных и страстных поцелуев, губы; бегающий взгляд и тщетные попытки успокоить дыхание…

— Почему у тебя заперто? — Северус отодвинул мальчишку в сторону, вошёл в комнату и окинул пространство придирчивым взглядом — пусто. — Чем ты занимался?

— Я… Э-эм… Я читал…

Смятое покрывало на неразобранной ещё постели и совершенное отсутствие на ней или на прикроватной тумбочке какого-либо подобия книги, журнала или газеты. Северус вновь обернулся к крестнику. Свет Драко слегка пульсировал, а ширинка школьных брюк заметно топорщилась… Читал он…

Снейп мягко усмехнулся. Мальчик взрослеет. Конечно, его спальня теперь всё чаще будет запираться изнутри, и «чтение» отныне несомненно станет крайне волнительным процессом, требующим уединения минимум раз в сутки.

Северус кивнул:

— Хорошо. Не буду мешать, — но, не удержавшись, всё же шагнул к Драко и, обняв, поцеловал в светловолосую макушку: — Не читай долго, поздно уже.

Мальчик смущённо кивнул и, только когда Снейп, выпустив его из объятий, направился к двери, всё же окликнул:

— Крёстный!.. А… Ты чего-то хотел?

Северус спрятал ласковую улыбку и бросил через плечо:

— Пожелать доброй ночи, Драко. Просто пожелать доброй ночи…

Мальчик в несколько шагов преодолел разделяющее их пространство и обнял Снейпа со спины:

— Доброй ночи, сэр, — тихо шепнул он.

Северус на мгновение замер и даже опустил веки, наслаждаясь коротким мгновением тёплой близости родного человечка и ощущением его полной безопасности.

— Доброй ночи, мистер Малфой, — вздохнув, ответил он и, когда Драко разжал объятия, быстро вышел за дверь: — Запирайтесь. 

Эйвери вернулся от Тео только час спустя, но поговорить не получилось, помешал появившийся следом за ним Блэк.

— Зачем звал? О, привет, Эйвери. Выглядишь отвратно. Северус, давай в темпе, я спешу. — Блэк по-хозяйски развалился в кресле и вопросительно уставился на Снейпа.

— Я пойду, — тут же немного растерянно пробормотал Эйвери и неуверенной походкой направился к камину.

Северус сокрушённо качнул головой, но останавливать товарища не стал — пару дней ещё продержится. А как только тот исчез в камине, перевёл взгляд на Блэка.

— Я… — сотню раз продуманные слова застряли в горле, и Снейп, замявшись, отвернулся: — Слушай, мне тут… Студенты подарили, — он чуть торопливей, чем следовало, шагнул к столу и разгрёб несколько часов назад старательно созданный завал из свитков вокруг купленных для Гарри книг. — Вот… Подарочное издание. Но… Оно мне ни к чему. Забери… Для Поттера. Ты же за покупками, наверняка, не выходил, а тут… Отличный подарок к Рождеству будет, как думаешь?

Он ждал быстрого и радостного согласия, но за спиной висела совершенно несвойственная Блэку тишина, и несколько секунд спустя Северус не выдержал: обернулся, не понимая, что заставляет Сириуса так долго молчать. Тот, слегка прищурившись, смотрел на него, внимательно и очень серьёзно… и под этим взглядом Снейпу вдруг стало не по себе. Неужели заподозрил?.. Дьявол! Надо было сразу Люпину предлагать, вот кто согласился бы быстро и без лишних вопросов!..

— Думаю, подарок действительно отличный, — вырвал его из панических мыслей задумчивый голос Блэка.

Сириус медленно перевёл взгляд на стопку книг, неторопливо поднялся, подошёл к столу и скользнул по корешкам подушечкой указательного пальца. А потом вновь поднял глаза на Снейпа:

— Упакуй и подпиши, положу под ёлку… А лучше принеси и подари сам.

Снейп ждал чего угодно, но точно не подобного предложения, поэтому пару секунд просто ошарашенно смотрел на Блэка, не в силах произнести ни слова, а когда, взяв себя в руки, всё же заговорил, голос показался каким-то чужим и непослушным:

— Нет… Сириус, не стоит портить мальчишке впечатление от подарка личностью дарителя, — он попытался наполнить кривую ухмылку сарказмом, но, кажется, получилась лишь совершенно несчастная, неуверенная и даже просящая гримаса. — У нас с твоим крестником и без того не самые тёплые отношения, а сейчас он и вовсе не желает меня видеть… Забери. Подаришь от себя, какая разница…

— Ты плохо знаешь Гарри, Снейп, — перебил его почему-то ещё больше нахмурившийся Блэк. — Он уже давно не обижается… Скорее боится, что ты думаешь о нём всякие гадости… Вчера отказался ночевать у меня… Бубнил, что неприлично. С чего это вдруг неприлично стало, не знаешь? Не с того ли, что ты ему это внушил, м-м?

— Я не… — Снейп был поражён: неужели мальчишку действительно столь глубоко ранили его слова, и теперь тот боится спровоцировать у окружающих дурные мысли… Дьявол!

— Ты «не», — хмыкнул Блэк. — Вот и скажи ему об этом, когда придёшь с подарком на рождественский обед. В качестве извинений покатит, одобряю. — Он хлопнут окончательно обескураженного Снейпа по плечу и направился к камину. — Доброй ночи, Северус.

— Постой! Погоди! — опомнившись, попытался тот остановить не поддавшегося на хитрость Блэка, но Сириус только махнул на прощание и скрылся в зелёных всполохах. — Чёрт…

Снейп тихо зарычал и, в отчаянии шарахнув по столу кулаком, опустился на стоящий рядом стул. Что бы там ни говорил Блэк, но Северус знал Поттера гораздо лучше, чем непутёвый крёстный. В конце концов, это не Блэк нянчится со спесивым мальчишкой пятый год подряд, ежедневно ощущая на себе все оттенки его откровенной ненависти! Нет, Гарри совершенно точно не примет от Снейпа никаких подарков… Тем более, Сириус сам только что подтвердил: оскорбился Поттер куда сильнее, чем можно было предположить. Нет. Заявляться на Рождество Снейп просто не имеет права!

Устало помассировав виски, он достал из ящика бумагу для писем и взялся за перо. Люпин так Люпин.

***

Гарри вынырнул из сна за полночь. Сириус, вернувшись с ежевечернего свидания и найдя крестника спящим в гостиной на диванчике, заботливо трансфигурированном из кресла Шеклболтом, поднял его на руки и понёс наверх.

— Пусти, — невнятно пробормотал Поттер, с трудом приоткрыв глаза. — Я сам…

— Спи, — с улыбкой шепнул Сириус. — Хватит тебе уже самостоятельности…

Гарри старался быть настойчивым, возмущённо высвободился из заботливых объятий, направился в свою спальню… и, вновь подняв ресницы, обнаружил себя в постели Блэка, по самые уши укутанным в пуховое одеяло.

— Сириус… — завозился Поттер, но был остановлен появившимся в зоне видимости уже переодетым в домашнее крёстным:

— Т-с-с… Снейп до Рождества здесь не появится. Спи.

— А в Рождество появится? — это вырвалось само собой, но Гарри даже не успел осознать, что именно ляпнул, и испугаться, потому что Бродяга вдруг очень по-доброму усмехнулся:

— В Рождество собирается, — и, забравшись в постель, сгрёб Гарри в объятия, едва слышно шепнув на ухо: — Спи, не думает он о тебе плохо.

  
Сочельник пролетел весело и почти незаметно. На душе было легко, светло и радостно. Наверное, именно так должны чувствовать себя все без исключения люди в преддверии Рождества, но для Гарри подобные празднования все ещё являлись скорее исключением, чем правилом, поэтому моментами он буквально задыхался от переполняющего его восторга.

Сириус тоже словно светился изнутри. В таком благостном расположении духа Гарри не видел его никогда прежде.

— Кажется, мистер Блэк скоро женится, — хихикнула Гермиона, когда Бродяга, едва заслышав заголосившую по радио Селестину: «Своим колдовством ты украл моё сердце», — выкрутил громкость на полную и вместе с обрадовавшейся миссис Уизли принялся подпевать, щёлкая в такт пальцами.

Гарри усмехнулся, молча согласившись с подругой. Насчёт женитьбы он, конечно, пока сомневался, но Сириус совершенно точно был по уши влюблён… Узнать бы ещё, кто его тайная избранница… Или избранник? Вот бы это был омега! Тогда Гарри обязательно бы с ним подружился… И, наверное, чувствовал бы себя гораздо увереннее, появись в семье ещё один светлый… Жаль, что Сириус на все вопросы только хитро улыбался и, подмигивая, обещал: «Придёт время, ты первым всё узнаешь».

Вечером Бродяга отвёл Гарри в сторону и негромко зашептал:

— Я сегодня вернусь поздно… Вернее даже не сегодня, а завтра. С вами будет Кингсли, и Молли ночует здесь. Вы, конечно, спать, наверняка, тоже долго не ляжете, но, если вдруг разойдётесь до моего возвращения… Гарри, ложись у меня, ладно?

Поттер тут же насупился. Завтра Рождество, а значит, по словам самого же Сириуса, должен явиться Снейп. А что если профессор решит покончить с неприятным для него примирительным визитом пораньше и заглянет на Гриммо, как в прошлый раз, когда Гарри ещё будет спать?..

— Нет, — Поттер отрицательно мотнул головой. — Сегодня я у себя переночую. Я… Рон уже обижается… И вообще…

Сириус вздохнул, но почти сразу, словно был готов к такому ответу, смиренно кивнул:

— Ну, если «Рон и вообще», тогда ладно, — пробормотал он и, озадаченно почесав затылок, едва слышно буркнул себе под нос: — Ох уж мне этот «и вообще»…

Возвращения Сириуса рождественской ночью Гарри не дождался, хотя миссис Уизли разогнала ребят по постелям далеко за полночь. Засыпая, он загадал, что если утром получится помириться с профессором, то в наступающем году все прочие трудности обойдут стороной… в священном ужасе перед человеком, совершившим невозможное!

***

Для Блэка сочельник прошёл под знаком ожидания волшебства рождественской ночи, которую Сириус планировал провести в объятиях Драко.

Подарок для любимого омежки он выбрал давно: «браслет Анемона» — древняя реликвия, из поколения в поколение передающаяся в семье Блэков по мужской линии и вот уже двадцать лет принадлежавшая Сириусу.

Старая легенда (Сириус не сомневался, что придуманная кем-то из склонных к патетике предков) гласила: браслет был собственноручно отлит основателем рода, великим тёмным магом Антаресом для своего истинного — светлого юноши с красивым именем Анемон, всего на пару дней приехавшим с отцом-послом из далекой южной страны и покорившим сердце молодого альфы. Создав украшение, Антарес отправил его возлюбленному в качестве доказательства своих чувств, а старшим родственникам омеги адресовал письмо с просьбой о согласии на брак. Через месяц томительного ожидания незнакомая птица принесла от родителей светлого юноши небольшой свиток с печальным известием: Анемон скоропостижно скончался от драконьей оспы. Горю Антареса не было предела. Он оплакивал Анемона долгие двадцать лет. Двадцать лет хранил верность омеге, с которым не успел даже попрощаться. За многолетний траур Антареса стали называть чёрным магом, а потом просто чёрным — Блэком.

Когда спустя два десятка лет Антарес Блэк наконец вновь достал свадебную мантию (оставить потомка требовали законы магического мира, и заключение официального брака являлось неизбежной необходимостью), в кармане одеяния он вдруг обнаружил небольшой конверт с вложенным в него браслетом и коротким письмом от Анемона. Омега рассказывал, что несколько лет назад союз с ним был обещан главному тёмному магу соседского королевства, и в интересах народов обоих государств отменить этот брак не представлялось возможным. Но и расстраивать отказом представителя британского магического мира послу небольшой южной страны — отцу Анемона — тоже не хотелось. Поэтому Антаресу сообщили о скоропостижной смерти желанного омеги. Однако Анемон, тоже влюблённый в Антареса, тайно обратился к своему жениху с просьбой об освобождении от данных им обязательств, и тот, будучи типичным тёмным, не смог отказать омеге, сообщив, что ради сохранения договорённости согласен взять в супруги младшую сестру Анемона. Боясь родительского гнева, Анемон решил пока скрыть от родственников эту новость… Хотя бы до момента заключения собственного брака с Антаресом, когда уже ничего нельзя будет изменить. И в своём письме он просил возлюбленного альфу о тайной встрече и столь же тайном заключении магического брака. И дабы подтвердить собственное авторство письма, Анемон вложил в конверт подаренный ему Антаресом браслет. «Когда ты сам наденешь его мне на руку, нас уже никто не сможет разлучить!» — гласили последние строки письма двадцатилетней давности.

Оказалось, что этот конверт принёс сокол через день после страшного ответа от родителей Анемона, и приняла его сестра убитого горем Антареса. Решив, что это прощальное письмо умирающего омеги, и не желая ещё больше ранить брата, она положила конверт в карман уже пошитой к свадебному торжеству мантии Антареса… И на двадцать долгих лет забыла о нём.

Антарес отменил готовящуюся свадьбу и отправился на юг, на поиски потерянного возлюбленного… Но вскоре вернулся. Было слишком поздно. Не дождавшись ответа, Анемон решил, что Антаресу не нужны сложности с тайной женитьбой, и молчание его являлось ничем иным, как отказом. Два года спустя омега вступил в изначально запланированный родителями брак и вскоре умер, не сумев разродиться первенцем.

Говаривали, что «второй» смерти любимого омеги Антарес Блэк перенести без последствий уже не смог — повредился рассудком. Однако он всё же женился и произвёл на свет двоих сыновей, старшему из которых и передал браслет Анемона, завещав: «Подари его своему избраннику, а если не встретишь того — передай первенцу своему, и пусть он попытает счастье. Когда ты или иной мой потомок сам наденет браслет на руку супругу своему, их никто уже не разлучит. И я буду прощён за ошибки свои и вновь воссоединюсь с моим Анемоном…»

Реликвия эта обладала рядом интересных свойств, которыми, как считалось, она обзавелась в процессе злоключений Антареса и Анемона. Так видеть надетый на руку браслет могли только мужчины семьи Блэк, а, кроме того, носителю легко удавалось скрывать от «неБлэков» и любые свои мысли, намерения или поступки, которые он желал скрыть. Даже веритесарум и легилименция оказывались бесполезными при попытке вытянуть из носителя заветную правду. Легилименты плутали в сознании и не находили того, что искали; пытавшиеся вытянуть информацию под «сывороткой правды» задавали не те вопросы…

— Наследие Анемона, — утверждал когда-то Орион Блэк, передавая семейный артефакт своему первенцу — Сириусу. — Он желал защитить их тайну, когда отправлял письмо Антаресу, и браслет впитал это желание.

Сейчас потомок Антареса Блэка впервые за много веков собирался совершить то, что до него не смог сделать ни один его предшественник: исполнить желание своего пращура, надеть браслет Анемона на руку будущему супругу, а не старшему сыну.

— И никто больше не сможет разлучить нас, — бормотал Сириус, любовно поглаживая мягко поблёскивающее украшение, которое носил не снимая вот уже двадцать пять лет.

Для Гарри у Блэка тоже давно имелся подарок: пара Сквозных зеркал. Когда-то эти вещицы очень помогали им с Джеймсом не помереть со скуки, сейчас пришло время отдать их крестнику… Тем более, что ныне этот артефакт мог послужить не только развлечением.

Единственное, чего Сириус не сумел сделать — это нормально упаковать подарки. Светиться в сувенирных лавках было опасно. Но, подумав, что для браслета Анемона упаковка и не нужна (всё равно его можно лишь собственноручно надеть жениху на запястье), он и зеркала решил не укладывать вместе с другими подарками, а вручить лично и заодно подробно объяснить, как пользоваться. Кому, в конце концов, нужна эта гора цветной бумаги? Лишний мусор, и только!

На том и успокоившись, Блэк спрятал комплект зеркал до утра, предупредил Гарри, что вернётся поздно… а точнее — рано. И, едва Шеклболт появился в камине, покинул дом.

— На всю ночь? — прошептал Драко, стискивая его в счастливых объятиях, как только закрылась дверь спальни.

— Я же обещал, — мурлыкнул Сириус. — Но надо бы повесить следящие чары, а то твой крёстный ведь непременно припрётся с подарками изображать рождественскую фею.

— На вход в гостиную, — кивнул Драко и потёрся носом о его шею. — Ты — мой самый лучший подарок…

Сириус улыбнулся. Мальчишка явно обладал даром предвидения, ведь, в сущности, именно себя Блэк и собирался ему подарить.  
Ровно в полночь, разорвав очередной поцелуй, Сириус слегка подмигнул Драко.

— У меня для тебя кое-что есть, — шепнул он и, глядя, как по-детски восторженно заблестели глаза Малфоя, не смог сдержать улыбки: — Мелкий…

Расстегнув браслет на собственном запястье, Сириус взял Драко за руку:

— Это браслет Анемона, реликвия Блэков, символ вечной любви и всё такое, — крохотный замочек едва слышно щёлкнул, замыкая на запястье Малфоя узорчатую цепь из тёплого белого металла. — Говорят, если Блэк наденет эту штуку на руку своему избраннику, их уже никто не сможет разлучить. Так что… Ты на всякий случай не снимай его, ладно?

Драко зачарованно смотрел на подарок, кажется, не веря своим глазам.

— Сириус… я… — он перевёл восхищённый взгляд на любимого альфу, только что довольно неуклюже поклявшегося ему в вечной любви: — Не сниму! Никогда-никогда не сниму! — И вдруг замер: — А… что мне крёстному сказать, когда заметит?

— Не заметит, — ещё шире улыбнулся Блэк. — Никто, кроме нас с тобой, не заметит.

Следующий час они валялись, просто обнявшись и разговаривая. Сириус рассказывал легенду про Антареса и Анемона, объяснял, какими свойствами обладает браслет, а Драко то и дело перебивал его, задавал десятки вопросов, без конца теребя и рассматривая своё новое приобретение.

Когда Малфой начал зевать, Блэк опомнился и, на несколько минут став строгим взрослым, выпроводил парня в ванную умываться и переодеваться в пижаму. Драко насупился, но спорить не стал и вскоре забрался под одеяло уже полностью готовым ко сну.

— А ты? — хитро прищурился он, смерив взглядом стоящего у окна Блэка.

Сириус усмехнулся:

— Я посижу рядом.

— Отлично! — тут же возмутился Драко: — Иди тогда лучше домой, Блэк!

— Мелкий, — Сириус подошёл к кровати и присел на корточки. — Ну сам подумай, не лезть же мне в этой одежде в постель! Ладно ещё на покрывале поваляться…

Его заставили замолчать сработавшие следящие чары — кто-то открыл дверь в гостиную. Сириус оглянулся на валяющуюся за портьерой на подоконнике мантию-невидимку. Не успеть!

— Под кровать! — испуганно выдохнул Драко, и Блэк, обернувшись псом, нырнул в указанное укрытие как раз в тот момент, когда дверь в спальню беззвучно приоткрылась.

Снейп подошёл к постели крестника, долго стоял, рассматривая тщательно притворяющегося спящим Драко, а потом, склонившись, быстро поцеловал мальчишку в светловолосую макушку, поправил одеяло, наложил на комнату дополнительные согревающие чары и, оставив на прикроватной тумбочке пару красивых коробок, бесшумно вышел прочь, плотно прикрыв за собой дверь.

Блэк дождался, когда следящие сообщат ему, что Слизеринская гостиная вновь опустела, и, фыркая, вылез из-под кровати.

— Ты весь в пыли! — возмущённо воскликнул Драко, подскочив на постели и принявшись тщательно стряхивать с чёрной лоснящейся шерсти подкроватный мусор: — Домовики совсем обленились! Завтра же пожалуюсь крёстному! Только посмотри: весь в паутине! Стой, не вертись! Блэк, когда ты пёс, ты вообще стихийное бедствие!

Сириус лизнул его в щёку, и Драко, на миг замерев, вдруг рассмеялся:

— И всё равно целоваться лезешь! — он вцепился пальцами в длинную шерсть и потянул Блэка на постель: — Иди ко мне! Не хочешь спать со мной в человеческом виде, будешь спать в зверином обличии!

Сириус снова фыркнул, но послушно запрыгнул на постель и улёгся рядом с Малфоем, вновь лизнув того в нос. Драко хихикнул, обнял его за шею, уткнулся лицом в чёрную шерсть и едва слышно прошептал:

— Только не уходи до утра, ладно? Ты обещал…

Сириус вздохнул, вернул себе человеческий облик и сгрёб довольно заулыбавшегося Драко в объятия:

— Куда я от тебя… Подарки смотреть не будешь?

— Буду. Завтра, — вновь зевнув, отозвался Драко. — Там набор ингредиентов для зелья и, наверное, конфеты от мамы.

— Для какого зелья? — Сириус удивлённо уставился на коробки.

Малфой усмехнулся и пожал плечами:

— Я откуда знаю? Подарок же! Потому и не буду сейчас открывать, не успокоюсь ведь, пока не соображу, что из этого набора можно сварить. Ты не представляешь, как это здорово — варить зелье вдвоём с крёстным!

— Да уж, не представляю, — Сириус растерянно хмыкнул… кто бы мог подумать…

У Драко закрывались глаза, и Блэк замолчал. Минут пятнадцать спустя мальчишка уже мерно посапывал, устроившись щекой на плече Сириуса, а тот слегка улыбался… Поистине, волшебное Рождество!

Домой Сириус вернулся под утро. Заглянув в комнату Гарри и убедившись, что всё в порядке, добрался до своей спальни и упал в постель досыпать. А пару часов спустя его разбудил гомон юношеских голосов: дети радовались рождественскому утру и подаркам.

Зевнув, Сириус выбрался из постели, натянул халат, вытащил из импровизированного тайника под матрацем свёрток с подарком для Гарри и отправился в спальню крестника… Где его ждал неприятный и, надо сказать, совершенно неожиданный сюрприз.

***

Утро принесло гору подарков, и самый большой из них, конечно, был от Сириуса и Люпина. Развернув подписанную рукой Ремуса упаковку, Гарри от восхищения забыл, как дышать: полная серия книг «Практическая защитная магия и её использование против Тёмных искусств».

— Ничего себе! — Рон на соседней кровати даже перестал разворачивать свои собственные подарки. — И с иллюстрациями?! Кру-у-уто!

— Да, — счастливо улыбаясь, Гарри аккуратно переворачивал плотные гладкие листы с движущимися красочными картинками и подробными описаниями самих заклинаний, возможных противодействий и частых ошибок при применении. — Теперь можно не переживать из-за отсутствия нормального преподавателя по ЗОТИ. Мы сами во всём разберёмся!

В приоткрывшуюся дверь заглянул Сириус, ещё сонный, взъерошенный и от этого какой-то непередаваемо домашний и уютный.

— Доброе утро, парни! — мурлыкнул он, довольно улыбаясь. — Я тут немного проспал… — Его взгляд упал на книги, и улыбка медленно сползла с лица: — Вот оно как… Я надеялся, что придёт дарить лично...

— Бродяга! Спасибо! — Гарри, решив, будто Сириус хотел преподнести этот подарок как-то иначе, а Люпин всё сделал по-своему, вскочил и бросился крёстному на шею, торопясь уверить, что всё и так замечательно! — Это самый лучший подарок! Вы с Ремусом просто волшебники!

— Мы с Ремусом? — Сириус, безотчётно обнимавший Гарри одной рукой (вторую почему-то упрямо держал за спиной), оторвал Поттера от себя, непонимающе заглядывая ему в глаза, а потом, слегка прищурившись, уставился на валяющуюся у кровати крестника упаковку… И мгновение спустя на его скулах выступили желваки, а с губ сорвалось едва слышное: — Вот же урод малодушный…

Гарри даже отступил на шаг, непонимающе моргнув:

— Кто? Люпин? Почему урод? — он растерянно оглянулся на Рона, но тот только пожал плечами, тоже совершенно ошарашенный поведением Бродяги.

— Люпин… — бездумно повторил Блэк, а потом вновь взглянул на Гарри и выдавил улыбку: — Неважно. Главное, что подарок тебе нравится. Нравится?

— Очень, — кивнул Поттер и нахмурился, терзаемый неприятными догадками: — Мне не нравится твоя реакция. Это… не мне было?

Сириус на миг замер, а потом вновь быстро притянул Гарри и крепко прижал к груди:

— Тебе… Конечно, тебе… Просто подарить его следовало… иначе.

— Да какая разница, Сириус! — с облегчением вздохнув, вновь робко улыбнулся Гарри. — Я же знаю, от кого он, и он мне очень… очень-очень нравится! Правда!

— Ну, это самое главное, — пробормотал Блэк и поцеловал его в висок. — Давайте не долго тут, спускайтесь к завтраку.

Он выпустил Гарри из объятий и быстро исчез за дверью.

— И что это было? — озадаченно пробормотал Рон.

Поттер растерянно пожал плечами и вернулся к кровати:

— Кажется, он за что-то сердится на Люпина…

Рон кивнул.

— Я вообще не понимаю, как они могут быть друзьями, — выдал он, потянувшись к следующему неразвёрнутому подарку. — Такие разные, как небо и земля…

Гарри улыбнулся:

— Мы с тобой тоже не Фред с Джорджем.

— Я не о том, — нахмурился Рон. — У Бродяги с Люпином разные взгляды на жизнь. Неужели ты не видишь? Мы едины духом, а они…

Теперь помрачнел Гарри. Нет, сказанное Роном не было для него новостью, он и сам частенько задумывался об этом, но… Оказалось, что слышать критические замечания о друзьях родителей из уст другого человека гораздо неприятнее.

— И они едины, — буркнул Поттер. — Они уже четверть века дружат! Наверное, не просто так…

— Ну да, наверное… — задумчиво отозвался Рон. — Я Гермиону тоже иногда совсем не понимаю, но мы же дружим…

Гарри хмыкнул, Рон почему-то покраснел… и в следующую секунду они уже обсуждали подаренные Гермионой планировщики домашних заданий, фыркая со смеху и старательно изображая подругу: «Запомните! Подарок должен быть не просто приятной безделушкой! Хороший подарок должен быть полезным!»

  
Завтрак пролетел за весёлой болтовнёй. Правда Гарри постоянно прислушивался, не загудел ли активированный камин, каждую секунду ожидая обещанного Бродягой появления Снейпа и оттого немного нервничая. Несколько раз Поттер ловил на себе внимательный взгляд Сириуса, но стоило вопросительно качнуть головой, крёстный слегка вздрагивал, улыбался ему и тут же переключался на разговор с миссис Уизли или с Шеклболтом.

Снейп не явился ни во время завтрака, ни к полудню, и с каждой минутой безрезультатного ожидания у Гарри всё больше портилось настроение. К обеду подтянулись Грюм, Тонкс и почему-то немного смущённый Люпин, с которым Бродяга, как показалось Гарри, поздоровался не слишком радушно. В ответ на благодарность Поттера Ремус и вовсе стушевался, пробормотал что-то невнятное и поспешил удалиться в сторону кухни, заявив, что должен помочь Молли накрыть на стол.

Совершенно ничего не понимая, Поттер взъерошил на затылке волосы и обернулся к Бродяге, чтобы выяснить наконец, что происходит, но в это мгновение его отвлекла Тонкс, начав расспрашивать о школе, жабе Амбридж, истинных причинах запрета на квиддич…

Снейп не пришёл и к обеду. Даже Наземникус, и тот подоспел к десерту, а профессор всё не появлялся.

Когда семейство Уизли, Гермиона, Люпин и Грюм собрались навестить Артура, Гарри, тяжело вздохнув, уселся у камина в гостиной и мрачно уставился на ненавистное красно-жёлтое пламя.

— Эй! Ты чего сидишь?! — возмутился Рон, забежав, чтобы узнать, где застрял друг. — Все уже собрались, бегом переодеваться!

— Я не поеду, — пробормотал Гарри, не сводя взгляда с пламени. — Передай Артуру от меня поздравления и пожелание скорейшего выздоровления.

— Как это не поедешь? Ты чего?! — воскликнул Уизли, но его тут же перебил негромкий голос появившегося в дверях Сириуса:

— Рон, иди, займи ему место в машине. А то не влезет. Сейчас он придёт. Ступай.

Гарри насупился, готовясь высказать Сириусу всё, что думает о попытке решать за него, и ожидая только, когда исчезнет Рон.

Бродяга неслышно подошёл и, присев рядом, слегка вздохнул.

— Гарри, он не придёт.

Поттер вздрогнул всем телом и обернулся к крёстному, моментально забыв обо всём, что хотел сказать:

— П-почему?

— Там вроде… Драко… — Сириус смотрел на огонь. — Малфой остался в школе. И родители не имеют возможности его навестить. Снейп должен быть с крестником.

— Но… — начал Гарри и не смог больше выговорить ни слова, горло сдавила такая жгучая обида, что даже дышать стало трудно, а на глаза навернулись злые слёзы.

Как же, от Малфоя своего прямо ни на шаг отойти не может! И нужно-то было всего пятнадцать минут! Пару слов сказать друг другу! Неужели так трудно?! Впрочем… Наверное, трудно, если видеть человека неприятно…

Поттер вскочил и бросился прочь из гостиной.

— Гарри!.. — окликнул за спиной Сириус, но он уже взбегал по лестнице, перескакивая через две ступеньки…

Нужно было скрыться, хоть на пару минут остаться наедине с самим с собой, со своими обидой и злостью, нужно было выплеснуть этот сгусток разрывающих грудную клетку эмоций в беззвучном крике… И, взяв себя в руки, спуститься вниз, чтобы отправиться с праздничным визитом к мистеру Уизли.


	22. Уходите, мистер Снейп!

Драко прибежал за полчаса до завтрака. Юрким вихрем влетел в дверь и мгновение спустя уже повис у Снейпа на шее:

— С Рождеством, крёстный!

Северус улыбнулся.

— С Рождеством, крестник.  
  
— Феликс Фелицис? Правда?! — Драко отстранился и заглянул ему в глаза.

— Считаешь, я поторопился? — Северус изобразил крайнюю степень озабоченности… И спрятал усмешку, когда мальчишка тут же принялся убеждать его в правильности выбора:

— Нет! Ты что! Я давно уже… — он вдруг замолчал и нахмурил тонкие брови: — Вот только не надо припоминать мне лишнюю каплю драконьей крови.

— Не стану, — покладисто согласился Снейп.

— Хорошо… — всё ещё немного настороженно кивнул Драко, но, поняв, что крёстный действительно не собирается тыкать его носом в недавние промахи, вновь заулыбался: — А когда мы им займёмся? Давай сегодня?

Северус хмыкнул и, разомкнув объятия, взъерошил светлые волосы:

— Давай сегодня, — он взглянул на часы. — Только сначала позавтракаем. Если хочешь, можем распорядиться накрыть здесь…

— Хочу, конечно!  
  
Снейп улыбнулся. У этого ребёнка всегда невероятно легко и непринуждённо, как-то само собой получалось подарить Северусу удивительнейшее волшебство во Вселенной… волшебство уверенности в своей нужности, в своей бесконечной важности, в своей безусловной, абсолютной близости к родному человеку. 

Полчаса спустя они, отставив пустые тарелки, перебрались из-за стола в кресла у камина: Драко — со стаканом тыквенного сока и овсяным печеньем, Северус — с чашкой ароматного чёрного кофе.

— Зелье узнал по ингредиентам или всё же по флакону? — поинтересовался Снейп.

Драко возмущённо вспыхнул:

— Это нечестно! Я не искал подсказки! Флакон лежал в комплекте, у меня не было возможности проанализировать состав.

— Флакон был упакован отдельно, — слегка вздёрнув бровь, возразил Северус.

— В той же коробке! — Драко обиженно насупился.

— Ну хорошо, — улыбнулся Снейп. — Сможешь на память перечислить компоненты?

Малфой на миг задумался, а потом начал пересказывать довольно сложный рецепт, порой забавно морща лоб. Северус отчаянно старался сохранять невозмутимый вид, лишь иногда снисходительно кивая. Однако на самом деле… Как же он был горд своим мальчиком! Феликс Фелицис отличалось сложным составом, и в процессе его приготовления имелось множество нюансов… Но Драко всё это проговорил вслух практически без запинки.

— Молодец, — сдержанно похвалил Северус. — Заглядывал в Книгу Зелий?

Драко немного смутился:

— Я помнил состав, прочитал только последовательность…

Его оборвали неожиданно вспыхнувший камин и рычание Блэка:

— Снейп, задница ты тру… — Однако Блохастый мгновенно осёкся, уставившись на Драко, испуганно замершего в кресле, и кивнул мальчику: — Привет, мелкий… Э-э… С Рождеством, — а после вновь взглянул на Северуса: — Поговорить нужно.

Снейп тяжело вздохнул и, поднявшись, направился в спальню, на ходу блокируя камин:

— Драко, допьёшь сок, сходи за ингредиентами.

Он запер дверь, наложил Заглушающие и отправил обратный вызов:

— Заходи.

Блэк тут же явил себя целиком, бросил взгляд на дверь и, убедившись, что они действительно одни, повернулся к хозяину комнаты:

— Какого хрена, Снейп?

Северус неприязненно поморщился. Он догадывался, чем Блэк недоволен, но совершенно не желал общаться с ним на эту тему.

— Что тебя не устраивает? Я помог твоему нищему другу не упасть в грязь лицом перед важным для него ребёнком. Люпин, между прочим, был рад…

— Сколько? — перебив его, процедил сквозь зубы Блэк.

— Что «сколько»? — не понял Северус.

— Сколько ты потратил на эти «подаренные студентами» книги? Сколько тебе задолжал мой «нищий» друг? Сколько, упырь малодушный, тебе должен я за моё имя, написанное этим наивным недотёпой на твоём, сука, подарке?

Снейп почувствовал, как с лица схлынули краски, и резко отвернулся. Догадался-таки, псина проницательная…

— Блэк, прекрати истерику… — медленно выдохнув, холодно начал Северус (лучшая защита — нападение). — Совершенно неважно, кто оплатил подарок, и чьё имя написано на упаковке. Эти книги нужны твоему крестнику, а видеть в качестве дарителя меня он рад не будет…

— Ты ни черта о нём не знаешь, придурок! Он ждёт тебя!

Снейп, обернувшись, впился злым взглядом в пышущее негодованием лицо Блэка:

— Я знаю его лучше всех вас вместе взятых. Знаю, как он хмурится, когда чего-то не понимает; как подслеповато щурится, когда растерян; как, не опуская головы, смотрит в сторону, если виноват; и как гордо вздёргивает нос, когда на него ругаются, а он уверен в своей правоте… В отличие от тебя, я знаю даже, как меняется его дыхание перед оргазмом. И, уж поверь, мне прекрасно известно, чего именно твой крестник ждёт от меня сейчас!

— Ну просвети меня! — процедил явно задетый за живое Блохастый.

— Извинений, — выплюнул Северус. — Извинений он ждёт от ненавистного преподавателя, Блэк! И лучше в письменной форме, чтобы можно было похвастаться перед друзьями! Но точно не дружественного визита с подарком!..

Сириус вдруг криво усмехнулся:

— Боишься быть посланным…

— Боюсь испортить ему Рождество!

— Угу… Но денег за книги не возьмёшь, потому что мучительно желаешь оставаться причастным к этому его Рождеству…

Снейп открыл было рот, но не смог выдавить ни слова, вдруг осознав: Блэк видит его насквозь. А тот, проследив за реакцией собеседника, невесело хмыкнул:

— Трус. Всегда был и, видимо, навсегда останешься.

Северус скрипнул зубами, но вновь промолчал: любое произнесённое слово сейчас стало бы для Блэка поводом задержаться. Пусть уже уйдёт, без него тошно… Сириус несколько секунд выжидающе рассматривал оппонента, но, наконец поняв, что ответа не будет, резко развернулся и вышел в камин, напоследок зло выплюнув через плечо:

— Иди ты, Снейп…

Северус медленно выдохнул, на мгновение прикрыв глаза. Как же хотелось поверить Блэку и… О Мерлин, «поверить Блэку»! Идиотизм!

Снейп тряхнул головой, отгоняя нелепые желания. Он сделает так, как и собирался ранее: не станет тревожить Гарри в праздники, заглянет с извинениями перед началом семестра. Да. Так определенно будет правильней!

Выйдя из спальни, Северус тут же напоролся на встревоженный взгляд Драко:

— Что-то случилось?

— Нет. Ты принёс ингредиенты?

Драко попытался заглянуть за его плечо в темнеющий проём двери:

— Принёс, — растерянно пробормотал он. — А…

— Пойдём в лабораторию, надеюсь, сегодня гостей больше не будет, — выдавил из себя улыбку Снейп.

Драко ещё пару секунд смотрел на дверь, но потом кивнул и заторопился следом за крёстным.

— Все посторонние мысли — за порогом, — заметив некоторую расфокусированность взгляда Драко, напомнил Северус основное правило нахождения в лаборатории.

Мальчик вздрогнул и уставился на него, словно не расслышал, а потом почему-то вспыхнул и отвёл глаза:

— Извини, да… Я просто… Крёстный, а… Я не могу понять: вы дружите или ненавидите друг друга?

Снейп замер. Забавный вопрос…

— Нас связывает четверть века вражды, — немного подумав, произнёс он. — Очень тесной вражды. Настолько тесной, что сейчас я уверен в Блэке больше, чем в некоторых друзьях...

— Как это? — не понял Драко, и Северус слегка улыбнулся:

— Ну… Примерно так же, как у тебя с Поттером.

Малфой нахмурился, кажется, пытаясь что-то сопоставить, но потом решительно мотнул головой:

— Нет! У нас с Поттером просто общая тайна… — Северус криво усмехнулся, и Драко осёкся, тут же нахмурившись ещё больше: — Что?

Снейп вздохнул:

— Вы знаете друг друга больше четырёх лет, Драко…

— И всё это время очкастый придурок меня бесит! — негромко буркнул Малфой.

— Но ты не позволил Тео написать о нём крёстному…

Драко открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, но вместо этого вдруг кивнул:

— Конечно. Только я имею право портить Потти жизнь!

Северус невольно улыбнулся:

— Вот и у нас с Блэком также.

Драко на мгновение задумался… И, видимо удовлетворившись услышанным, быстро перевёл тему:

— Котёл этот берём?..

Несколько минут спустя они оба полностью сосредоточились на приготовлении Феликс Фелицис и даже не заметили, как подошло время обеда.

Робкий стук в запертую дверь заставил вздрогнуть от неожиданности. Драко поднял вопросительный взгляд на стоявшего у него за плечом крёстного.

— Не отвлекайся, — строго рыкнул Снейп, и мальчик послушно вернул внимание вареву, продолжив считать выписываемые мешалкой восьмёрки.

На пороге обнаружился бледный и взволнованный Тео Нотт. Вот уж кого Снейп не ожидал увидеть нынче в своём кабинете. Эйвери со вчерашнего вечера не покидал Хогвартс, а точнее спальню крестника, и Северус был уверен, что встретится с этой парочкой исключительно во время праздничного обеда в Большом зале.

— Тео? Что-то случилось?

Нотт кивнул и отвёл быстро наполнившиеся слезами глаза:

— Крёстный потерял сознание… Это я… Я виноват… Он все силы мне отдаёт, а я…

— Мистер Нотт, — Снейп положил ладони на плечи Тео и позволил своей тьме заструиться из кончиков пальцев, обволакивая и успокаивая напуганного течного омежку. — Возьмите себя в руки. Где ваш крёстный сейчас?

— У меня в комнате, — откликнулся Тео и торопливо вытер побежавшие по щекам слёзы: — Извините, сэр. Я…

— Пойдёмте, — кивнул Снейп и обернулся к Драко: — Мистер Малфой, закончите, погасите огонь и идите переодеваться к обеду.

— Да, сэр, — не оглядываясь, ответил тот, сосредоточенно перемешивая полуготовое зелье.

Северус подтолкнул Нотта к выходу, и вскоре они уже быстро шагали по коридору в сторону студенческих комнат.

— Просто потерял сознание? — Снейп уже догадывался, в чём дело, но на всякий случай нужно было уточнить обстоятельства.

— Да… Его вдруг повело, и он упал. Я не знал, что делать, и…

— Вы всё сделали правильно, Тео, — уверенно произнёс Северус и у входа в гостиную Слизерина остановился: — Ваш отец обещал быть к обеду. Ступайте, встретьте его и проводите в Большой зал. Здесь вы сейчас не нужны.

— Но… — начал мальчик, однако под строгим взглядом профессора замолчал и кивнул: — Да, сэр, конечно…

Спровадив Нотта, Снейп быстро вошёл в гостиную, взбежал по лестнице и, распахнув дверь спальни, выругался сквозь зубы: Эйвери всё ещё без сознания лежал на полу возле кровати, на которой сейчас проводил ночи его крестник.

Энервейт, к радости Снейпа, дал мгновенный результат: этот кретин, кажется, обессилевший окончательно, пошевелился, приоткрыл глаза и медленно приподнялся на локте:

— Северус?.. Что случилось? Где… где Тео?

Снейп убрал палочку и протянул товарищу руку.

— Ты рухнул в обморок, испугал мальчишку. Если всё же планируешь сдохнуть, будь добр, делай это не на глазах у моего ученика.

— Проклятье… — пробормотал Эйвери, поднявшись на ноги и тут же вновь немного пошатнувшись.

— Нет, не проклятье. Простое магическое истощение, — отозвался Снейп, усаживая его на кровать и внимательно всматриваясь в бледное лицо. — Почему?

Эйвери хмуро взглянул на него и отвернулся:

— Всё нормально, — буркнул он. — Как только у Тео закончится течка…

— Иди в обменник! — низко рыкнул Северус. — Ты не доживёшь до окончания его течки…

— Это не твоё дело, — не повышая голоса, но от этого не менее резко огрызнулся Эйвери и поднялся. — Где мой крестник?

Северус пару секунд, прищурившись, рассматривал его, а потом, резко развернувшись на каблуках, вышел прочь. Пытаться убедить в чём-то этого великовозрастного идиота бессмысленно, только время зря тратить! Придётся действовать иначе… Всё равно собирался. Завтра же… А сегодня пусть ему вправляет мозги старший Нотт, в конце концов, Эйвери — крёстный его сына!

Праздничный обед был немноголюдным, но тем не менее впервые за несколько дней Северус вдруг понял, что рад отсутствию в школе Поттера... Да и Драко с удовольствием бы спрятал. Родители светлых мальчиков понимающе переглядывались, и многие явно старались запомнить всех присутствующих.

Когда после окончания обеда Дамблдор зачем-то объявил о танцевальном продолжении праздника и пригласил МакГонагалл, а музыка, ненавязчиво сопровождавшая трапезу, зазвучала чуть громче, к Северусу подошла миссис Финниган.

— Мистер Снейп, я не думала, что ваш крестник тоже нуждается в дополнительных занятиях по зельеварению, — проворковала ведьма, обольстительно улыбаясь. — Малфои, насколько мне известно, всегда были склонны к тёмным… искусствам.

Снейп криво ухмыльнулся, одновременно изобразив галантный полупоклон:

— Вина? — он протянул болтливой ведьме бокал и, проследив, как она пригубила напиток, заговорил вновь: — Драко здесь, конечно же, не из-за дополнительных занятий. Мой крестник давно способен самостоятельно сварить любое сложное зелье, — Северус улыбнулся чуть шире и склонился к ней, доверительно понизив голос: — И вы правы, дорогая моя, особую страсть мальчик питает к тёмной стороне моего предмета… Буквально только что мы работали над совершенно новой формулой яда...

Миссис Финниган поперхнулась вином и закашлялась, с ужасом уставившись на Снейпа широко распахнутыми глазами.

— Анапнео, — невозмутимо бросил он, возвращая ей способность дышать, и, в ответ на благодарный лепет растянув губы в милейшей улыбке, продолжил: — Родители Драко в этом году пожелали провести Рождество вдвоём. Длительная семейная жизнь иногда требует таких… романтических порывов, знаете ли.

Ведьма быстро кивнула и попыталась ретироваться, но Северус придержал её за локоть:

— Миссис Финниган… Я хотел напомнить, что у вашего сына такие же… проблемы с зельеварением, как и у остальных оставленных мною на каникулы юношей. И обнародование этих… кхм… проблем может серьёзно усложнить мальчикам жизнь. Поэтому я настоятельно рекомендую сохранить истинные основания для дополнительных занятий в тайне от ваших многочисленных подруг… Иначе первым может пострадать Шеймус.  
  
Ведьма возмущённо вспыхнула:

— Вы… Вы угрожаете моему сыну?!

— Ну, что вы! Я физически на это не способен, — приподняв уголки губ в подобии любезной улыбки, напомнил Снейп и, вновь склонившись к её уху, зло прошипел: — Это вы угрожаете своему сыну неумением держать язык за зубами, миссис Финниган…

Оставив совершенно потерянную ведьму размышлять над полученной информацией, Северус нашёл Драко, и несколько минут спустя они уже спускались в подземелья, торопясь вернуться к работе над зельем.

К вечеру основная стадия приготовления Феликс Фелицис была завершена. Перелив золотистую жидкость в небольшой котёл, Драко под чутким контролем Северуса наложил на посудину согревающие чары и устало, но довольно вздохнул:

— Всё!

— «Всё» будет через сто восемьдесят дней, — отозвался Снейп. — А до тех пор тебе придётся два раза в день спускаться в лабораторию и проверять температуру котла.

— Я знаю, не говори со мной, как с первокурсником! — фыркнул Драко, на что Северус лишь слегка улыбнулся:

— Пойдёмте-ка ужинать, мистер Малфой.

День в лаборатории всё же утомил Драко, и к девяти вечера мальчик отчаянно тёр покрасневшие глаза, старательно, но безуспешно пытаясь зевать пореже, и Снейп был вынужден отправить его спать… Именно вынужден, потому что в течение всего этого мучительно длинного дня только общество крестника спасало Северуса от мыслей о Гарри, о разговоре с Сириусом, о вероятности того, что Блохастый все-таки был прав… И сейчас, когда дверь за Драко закрылась, он обречённо опустил веки и глухо застонал.

Как же хотелось сию же минуту связаться с домом Блэка и… А что «и»? Испортить парню настроение перед сном? Нарваться на ещё больший конфликт?

Снейп тряхнул головой. Вызвать домовика и потребовать бутылку Огденского? Идея казалась соблазнительной. Гостей он уже не ждал. Нотт-старший остался в Хогвартсе до вечерней блокировки сына, видимо, планируя сразу после неё проконтролировать поход Эйвери в обменник, и Снейп предполагал, что покидать пределы школы эти двое будут не через его камин, больно уж не любил старик лишние уши при внутрисемейных разборках. Блэк на сегодня тоже, должно быть, исчерпал лимит терпимого общения и вряд ли заглянет снова…

Однако, подумав, Северус всё же отказался от мысли об алкоголе. Не то время, чтобы позволять себе подобные слабости. Зелье сна без сновидений — гораздо более разумная альтернатива в борьбе с нервозностью и бессонницей, тем более, что на утро у Снейпа было запланировано довольно много дел, требующих полной ясности мышления. 

Следующий день с самого начала затянул его в кипучий круговорот дел, а точнее, Северус сам активно закручивал эту воронку, боясь вынырнуть и вновь оказаться наедине с мыслями о Гарри.

Сразу после завтрака, проведя наконец первое из обещанных омегам дополнительных занятий и озадачив мальчишек ещё на несколько часов индивидуальными заданиями, Снейп отправил к Дамблдору домовика с запиской, сообщающей, что ему на несколько часов требуется отлучиться по личным делам, и спешно покинул пределы Хогвартса.

Прежде всего путь его лежал на окраину Коукворта в старый и давно нежилой родительский дом. Раз уж он всё равно собирался в Лондон, самое время было исполнить обещание, данное старухе Донован: попробовать найти и в случае удачи занести ведьме затребованный чёрный флакон.

Паучий тупик встретил Снейпа негостеприимным завыванием ветра и ледяной, совсем не рождественской моросью, обжигающей холодом кожу. Закутавшись поплотнее в мантию, Северус быстро зашагал по узкой пустынной улочке в направлении знакомого каменного дома.

Заржавевший замок поддался только заклинанию, и даже после этого разбухшая от влажности дверь открылась совсем не сразу. В лицо Снейпу дыхнуло тяжёлым, спёртым воздухом. Пахло плесенью, старостью… и до сих пор немного отдавало гниющим заживо, смертельно больным маггловским телом — отец умирал несколько лет.

Северус брезгливо поморщился, но, засветив Люмос, переступил порог отчего дома. Под подошвой опасно хрустнула половица, и Снейп замер: не хватало ещё сломать себе ногу в этой халупе. Бросив вперёд восстанавливающие чары, он вновь «пощупал» ботинком доску и, удовлетворившись полученным результатом, наконец прикрыл за собой дверь.

В свою комнату подниматься не стал, неприятных воспоминаний и без того хватало с лихвой. В любом случае, там вещей матери обнаружиться не могло, он был уверен в этом так же твёрдо, как в собственной сущности. С момента ухода Северуса из дома в его каморке под крышей ничего не изменилось, мама даже книги на столике у кровати ни на дюйм не передвинула. Только смахивала пыль и убирала по углам паутину…

В родительскую спальню тоже не тянуло. По факту то была отцовская комната. Мать в основном спала на маленьком, неудобном диванчике в гостиной, стараясь держаться подальше от вечно пьяного и агрессивного мужа.

Северус прошёл по узкому коридору и заглянул в гостиную. Нет, вряд ли мама могла спрятать здесь что-то для неё важное…

Заставленные сотнями книг полки являлись для Северуса единственным объяснением, почему когда-то очень давно Эйлин Принц вышла замуж за маггловское ничтожество Тобиаса Снейпа. В юности отец запоем читал книги, а не лакал дешёвое алкогольное пойло, в юности он мечтал о дальних странствиях, великих свершениях и огромной, единственной любви. Таким его встретила мама, таким полюбила… а потом что-то сломалось, и, наверное, Северусу никогда не узнать, что именно. Но до сих пор Снейп помнил, как в те редкие светлые дни, когда отец вдруг переставал пить, тут же проявлялась вторая его зависимость — книги. Тобиас забывал есть и сутками мог не спать… Он не читал, он растворялся в строках и словах… И, в отличие от тяги к спиртному, эту «пагубную страсть» Северус унаследовал от человека, называемого его отцом, в почти неизменённом виде…

Нет, мама не могла спрятать флакон в гостиной, потому что не было такой книжной полки, до которой не добрались бы её муж и сын, а иного места для «тайного хранилища» здесь не наблюдалось.

Таким нехитрым методом исключения Северус добрался наконец до кухни — единственной безраздельной вотчины Эйлин Снейп, места её уединения, небольшого островка тепла и уюта, комнатки, куда Тобиас, кажется, не зашёл ни разу в жизни.

Конечно, сейчас здесь не было ни тепла, ни уюта. Покрытые слоями пыли шкафы с покосившимися дверцами, истлевшие да поеденные молью занавески и скатерть, не пропускающее солнечный свет, грязное окно…

Снейп огляделся по сторонам, открыл пару ящиков и шкафчиков, в результате чего чуть не получил по голове углом отвалившийся дверцы... И растерянно замер. Он не знал, где искать, а переворачивать дом вверх дном чертовски не хотелось…

Северус попробовал несколько заклинаний: проявляющие невидимые предметы, призывающие, обнаруживающие прикрытое магией… Никакого эффекта, даже не пошевелилось ничего! В проклятой кухне не было и следа магии и каких-либо скрывающих чар. Снейп устало качнул головой: неужели придётся вручную?.. И в это мгновение в памяти вдруг всплыло маленьким светлым облачком детское воспоминание…

_— Мама! Мама! Смотли!_

_Ему три года, он только что очень старательно нарисовал угольком в одной из бесполезных книжек без картинок очень красивое солнце, а под ним — домик с открытыми окнами и улыбающимися человечками за распахнутыми ставнями… И сейчас, гордый своим произведением искусства, спотыкаясь о высокие пороги, бежал на кухню, показать шедевр маме._

_Мать обернулась, отложила поварёшку и, ласково улыбнувшись, присела на корточки, забирая у него протянутую книгу:_

_— Что это, Северус? — и тут же слегка побледнела: — Сев! Ты зачем взял книгу? Кто тебе разрешил? Мерлин великий!.. Не смей, слышишь, никогда не смей рисовать в отцовских книгах!_

_Говоря это, она несколько раз ощутимо шлёпнула его пониже спины и, испуганно взглянув в дверной проём, словно ожидая появления оттуда страшной расплаты за содеянное, подхватила зашмыгавшего носом сына на руки и усадила за стол:_

_— Будешь сидеть здесь со мной, как маленький!_

_— Не хочу, как маленький, — захныкал обиженный Северус, но мать только шикнула на него и отвернулась, рассматривая испорченный рисунком книжный лист._

_А потом сделала то, за что, он знал, папа бы «спустил шкуру», во всяком случае, именно так называлось самое страшное обещаемое отцом наказание: она вырвала из книги изрисованную страницу! От ужаса Северус даже зажмурился… А когда открыл глаза, обнаружил маму всё ещё рассматривающей его угольные художества. На губах её играла улыбка, а в глазах, кажется, стояли слёзы._

_— Мама… — позвал Северус, испугавшись, что это он её расстроил, но мама, вздрогнув, вдруг подняла взгляд и, улыбнувшись ещё шире, поцеловала его в макушку:_

_— Я куплю тебе альбом и цветные карандаши, Северус, а ты пообещай мне, что больше никогда не будешь портить книги!_

_Конечно, он пообещал… И мама, сунув ему кусочек почищенной моркови, отошла в дальний угол кухни и присела на корточки. Несколько секунд она над чем-то там копошилась, а когда поднялась, у неё в руках больше не было его рисунка._

_— Волсепство? — серьёзно спросил жующий морковь Северус._

_— Волшебство, — грустно улыбнулась мама и пошла прятать испорченную книгу на самую дальнюю полку…_

Снейп тряхнул головой, отгоняя наваждение, и неуверенно шагнул к тому углу, где мать на его глазах «творила волшебство».

Это была прикрытая куском плинтуса мышиная нора, видимо, давно нежилая, потому что даже мышам в доме Снейпов бывало слишком голодно.

Сначала Северус достал туго свёрнутые в трубочку, пожелтевшие от времени и местами повреждённые от сырости, покрытые плесенью и слипшиеся альбомные листы с его детскими рисунками и немногочисленными письмами из Хогвартса. Почему-то стало трудно дышать, горло сдавили неизбывная горечь и привычное Снейпу, но от этого не менее гадкое, чувство вины.

Как же он все школьные годы злился на мать, только в Хогвартсе вдруг осознав, что никакого безвыходного положения, заставляющего ведьму терпеть пьянки мужа-маггла и жить в вечной нищете, не могло быть в принципе! Сколько раз, будучи пятнадцатилетним юнцом, он в сердцах кричал ей в лицо обидные оскорбления, обвинял в своём несчастном детстве и вообще во всех смертных грехах. Такой ярости, обиды и ненависти не вызывал в нём даже алкоголик-отец, ведь большую часть своей жизни этот чёртов маггл не осознавал, что творит. Отец был животным. Какой смысл обижаться на свинью за свинство, какой смысл пытаться взывать к разуму и совести? Человека всё равно не сделать! Но мама… Мама являлась потомственной, чистокровной ведьмой! Она была способна изменить их жизнь! Была способна… но почему-то не хотела. И Северус не мог этого понять, а оттого приходил в ещё большую ярость... И только внутренняя, глубинная, изначальная сыновья любовь заставляла его, несмотря ни на что, вновь и вновь приходить к ней, просить прощения за резкие слова, заставляла, скрипя зубами, писать те несколько обязательных писем в год, которые показывали Эйлин Снейп: сын ещё помнит об её существовании…

Как же он завидовал придурку Блэку, с пренебрежением швыряющему младшему брату принесённые фамильной совой еженедельные посылки от родителей — такие же маленькие сладкие проявления любви, какие до воскрешения Лорда с той же периодичностью получал от Нарциссы Драко. Как же он ненавидел Сириуса за это нарочитое презрение и отвращение к столь вожделенной и такой недоступной Северусу нормальной семье…

И вот сейчас, держа в дрожащих пальцах совершенно нелепое, но искреннее и настоящее свидетельство материнских чувств, Снейп с трудом сдерживал рвущийся из груди рёв раненого зверя. Он всё время считал, что несчастны они из-за матери: её слабости и трусости, непонятной зависимости от отца… Но ведь и он сам был виноват не меньше. Он начинал скандалы там, где можно было просто побыть вместе, поговорить или помолчать; он обижался там, где можно было простить и попытаться забыть; он делал ей больно, накручивал себя; он растил в себе ненависть и одновременное чувство вины, отравляющие ему жизнь не хуже уидосороса. А мама молчала… И собирала его письма, хранила в неприкосновенности его комнату. Мама любила. Наверное, не так, как любили своих чад родители Поттера и Блэка, наверное, не так, как сейчас Нарцисса любит Драко… Но любила. Как умела. И кто знает, чем она измеряется — материнская любовь…

Северус безотчётно окутал защитными чарами материнские бумажные сокровища, свернул их в трубочку и, положив на стол, вновь склонился над «тайником».

— Люмос Максима, — пробормотал он, поднося палочку к тёмной, уходящей вниз норе, и, зажмурившись, на мгновение отвернулся — глаза отреагировали резью на яркую вспышку.

А вернув зрению чёткость и вновь заглянув в освещённый теперь мышиный лаз, Снейп почувствовал, как в груди замирает сердце. Флакон не был завернут, он просто лежал в самой глубине норы, пыльный и едва различимый на фоне остального «натюрморта».

— Акцио флакон, — шепнул Северус и мгновение спустя крепко сжал в ладони пыльный крохотный пузырёк. — Что же это за зелье, мама?

Несколько секунд спустя от пыли и грязи не осталось и следа, а флакончик приобрёл точь-в-точь такой же вид, как и его брат-близнец, висевший на шее старухи Донован.

Северус аккуратно сложил обратно в тайник неподверженные теперь никакой порче бумаги, установил на место кусок плинтуса и достал из внутреннего кармана мантии небольшую колбочку: он обещал старой ведьме флакон, а его содержимое заберёт с собой и выяснит, с чем имеет дело…

Откупорив колбу, Снейп поставил её на столешницу и взялся за крохотную поблёскивающую серебром крышечку чёрного пузырька… А в следующее мгновение выронил флакон и затряс обожжённой рукой: проклятая крышка оставила на подушечках пальцев неудачливого исследователя глубокий ожог.

— Дьявол… — прохрипел Северус, наложил на пальцы охлаждающее заклинание и, всё ещё морщась от боли, вновь поднял оброненный флакон.

Крышка была холодной. Снейп осторожно, без особого давления снова попробовал её покрутить… И на этот раз отдёрнул руку вовремя, вероятно, потому что в ответ на столь робкую попытку и нагревался белый металл немного медленнее.

Северус почувствовал себя обманутым. Мать защитила пузырёк от несанкционированного вскрытия какими-то совершенно беспощадными чарами… Что ж, тем лучше. Миссис Донован, скорее всего, тоже потеряет к флакону интерес, как только осознает: открыть его невозможно. А значит, Северус расплатится с ней деньгами, и у него появится время для поиска заклинания, отменяющего защитные чары.

Сунув флакончик в карман, Снейп покинул родительский дом, а пару минут спустя вошёл в лавку ингредиентов для зелий, принадлежавшую миссис Донован.

  
Старуха выскочила из подсобки на звон дверного колокольчика и, увидев Северуса, кажется, даже подпрыгнула от радости:

— Профессор! А я и не ждала вас так скоро! — она торопливо, слегка прихрамывая, проковыляла к прилавку и замерла, выжидающе глядя на посетителя снизу вверх.

Северус негромко пробормотал приветствие и заставил себя вытащить из-за пазухи то, ради чего пришёл.

— Нашли! — старуха нетерпеливо потёрла ладони, а водянисто-блёклые глазки её заблестели вожделением. — Вы человек слова, профессор, я всегда это знала… — но в то же мгновение взгляд ведьмы упал на обожжённые пальцы Снейпа, и сухие, изрезанные глубокими морщинами губы растянулись в понимающей улыбке: — Пытались открыть? Я предполагала… предполагала, что вам станет интересно… Думаете, такая старая бабка, как я, не заметила вашей попытки обвести её вокруг пальца, пообещав флакон, но не содержимое? — Северус недовольно поморщился, стараясь скрыть неловкость, однако миссис Донован, совершенно по-доброму усмехнувшись, на миг отвернулась к одной из полок, а через мгновение поставила на прилавок открытую баночку с каким-то бальзамом и взяла слегка растерявшегося Снейпа за руку: — Давайте-ка, профессор… Сейчас смажем ваши ожоги, и через десять минут вы забудете о своём болезненном опыте встречи с магией, которой столько же тысячелетий, сколько вам годков.

Северус не сопротивлялся, окончательно перестав понимать, что происходит, но почему-то не ощущая в старухе ни угрозы, ни какого-либо ехидства или злобы…

Старческие узловатые пальцы ловко нанесли прозрачную субстанцию на обожжённую кожу, и Снейп тут же почувствовал облегчение и небольшой зуд, говорящий о начале быстрой регенерации тканей. А ведьма, вытерев руки, осторожно взяла лежащий на прилавке флакон, покрутила его, рассматривая, и загадочно улыбнулась:

— Я же объясняла, профессор, женское это. Не нужно оно мужчине. Совсем не нужно!.. — пробормотала старуха, не глядя на напряжённо наблюдающего за ней Северуса, повела рукой, и…

Громкий щелчок замка за спиной; упавшие на окна, в мгновение ока погрузившие помещение в кромешную тьму тяжёлые, пыльные шторы… Палочка в пальцах оказалась сама собой, а тьма внутри агрессивно ощетинилась, готовая к рывку в Непростительное.

— Разве я вас хоть раз обманывала? — вспыхнувшие вокруг свечи осветили совершенно невозмутимое старушечье лицо, которое, впрочем, тут же удивлённо вытянулось: — О… Я никогда не казалась себе настолько опасной, профессор! Опустите палочку, пожалуйста. Видите ли, эта… субстанция… Она совершенно не выносит дневного света…

Северус спрятал палочку и хмуро качнул головой:

— В присутствии тёмных магов в целях собственной безопасности лучше сдерживать свою внезапность, миссис Донован…

— Конечно-конечно, профессор, — закивала ведьма и, пододвинув поближе к себе весы для ингредиентов, Очищающим убрала из чаши следы прошлых взвешиваний.

Снейп затаил дыхание, наблюдая, как старуха медленно повернула металлическую крышечку, кажется, совершенно не испытывая при этом никаких неудобств.

— Во-о-от та-а-ак… Зелье это дре-е-евнее, и обращаться с ним нужно о-о-очень осторожно… — она аккуратно перевернула над чашей загадочный пузырёк и… ничего не произошло.

Ведьма нахмурилась и слегка стукнула по донышку флакона пальцем. Ничего. Ни капли. Рука старухи дрогнула.

— Н-не… Не может… — она подняла склонённое над чашей весов лицо, и Северус невольно отшатнулся: на него смотрели по-старчески мутные глаза, в которых отражались то ли всепоглощающий ужас, то ли ярко выраженное безумие. — Вот почему она отказывала!.. Она… Она его использовала!.. Ты…  
Ведьма вдруг метнулась вперёд, ухватила опешившего Снейпа за рукав, резко дёрнув его руку к себе, прижалась сухими губами к дрогнувшему запястью и, так же резко отстранившись, сунула ему в ладонь флакон вместе с крышкой:

— Уходи! Уходи, спрячь его и никогда не говори об этом! Никогда никому не говори! — Она плотно сжала пальцы Снейпа в кулак и кивнула на дверь. — Иди!

Северус растерянно отступил назад, пряча пустой пузырёк во внутренний карман мантии, но у порога замер:

— Я должен расплатиться с вами за…

— Ты не должен. Ты ничего мне не должен! — воскликнула, кажется, окончательно повредившаяся рассудком старуха. — Иди! Сейчас же! Уходите, мистер Снейп!

Дверь за его спиной распахнулась, и мощная воздушная волна толкнула в грудь, заставляя шагнуть за порог, а в следующее мгновение вместо входа в лавку перед носом обескураженного Северуса стояла глухая стена с болтающейся на вбитом в неё гвозде табличкой: «Закрыто!»

— Проклятье… — процедил сквозь зубы Снейп и, почувствовав на себе взгляды, обернулся: несколько волшебников с нескрываемым любопытством пялились на него, а некоторые даже перешёптывались.

Снова тихо, но со вкусом выругавшись, Северус аппарировал с места, конечным пунктом перемещения выбрав глухой проулок в маггловском Лондоне рядом с небольшой, но довольно сносной кофейней, где он любил перекусить без опасений быть непременно кем-нибудь узнанным и вовлечённым в ненужный ему разговор.

Заказав чашку двойного эспрессо и кусок сырного пирога, Снейп присел за столик и задумался. Очень хотелось вернуться и потребовать от проклятой старухи объяснений… Но он понимал, что ничего ведьма ему не скажет и даже на порог, вполне возможно, больше не пустит. Она чего-то испугалась, вот только… чего?

Северус достал флакон, покрутил его в пальцах, перевернул над ладонью и на всякий случай тоже потряс. Пусто.

Он вздохнул. Что же там было? Взгляд упал на подушечки пальцев, где не осталось и следа от полученного ожога.

«Через десять минут вы забудете о своём болезненном опыте встречи с магией, которой столько же тысячелетий, сколько вам годков…» — вспомнил Снейп слова Донован, недоверчиво прищурившись, достал из кармана крохотную серебристую крышку и уставился на нее.

Тридцать пять тысяч лет? Северус хмыкнул. Что она имела в виду? Какой-то древний культ? Магия пещерных людей? Он едва не рассмеялся в голос, но скорее от нервного напряжения, нежели от качества шутки.

Крышка изнутри казалась совершенно гладкой и, видимо, просто надевалась сверху на горлышко флакона, причём выглядела она гораздо шире и, по идее, должна была свободно сваливаться при переворачивании пузырька. Странно, в запечатанном виде все выглядело немного иначе…

Северус поднёс крышечку ближе к флакону, и та, вдруг выскользнув из его пальцев, ртутным шариком прилипла к чёрной поверхности, заползла на горлышко, и через мгновение у Снейпа в руке слегка подрагивал вновь плотно закрытый пузырёк.

— Мантикора тебя… — тихо зарычал Северус, но осёкся, подняв глаза на официантку, испуганно замершую рядом со столиком с подносом в руках. — Благодарю, мисс.

Конечно, попытка открыть флакон повторно успехом не увенчалась, проклятая крышка нагревалась, стоило только взяться за неё. Решив, что попробует провернуть этот трюк в лаборатории при помощи пинцетов и держателей, Снейп спрятал наконец пузырёк обратно и принялся за остывающий кофе. 

Из кофейни Северус вышел уже вернувшим себе самообладание. Проблемы нужно было решать по мере поступления, а всплывший из материнского прошлого незнакомый пузырёк, пустота которого до истерики напугала старую, выжившую из ума ведьму — проблемой в общем-то не являлся… в отличие, например, от магического истощения Эйвери. Вот о чём стоило позаботиться немедленно!

— Мистер Снейп! — миссис Холл встретила его лично. — Рада видеть вас! Как всегда, самого нуждающегося?

Северус взмахом руки остановил уже повернувшуюся было к слуге женщину и заверил, что пришёл не за светом…

— Мне нужна информация, — без лишних предисловий выложил он, надеясь, что искренностью и прямотой завоюет её ответное доверие.

Не сработало. Миссис Холл напряглась:

— Северус, вы же знаете, что вся информация о моих клиентах строго конфиденциальна…

— Вы правы, я прекрасно об этом осведомлён, — смиренно согласился Снейп, на ходу меняя тактику. — Именно поэтому сам доверяю только вашему обменнику. Но я также знаю, что вы искренне переживаете за каждого из своих клиентов, — он взял её за руку и отвёл в уголок, чтобы их не могли слышать посторонние. — Мой товарищ познакомился здесь со светлым. Совершенно потрясающая встреча! — он придал своему голосу максимальную эмоциональность и был вознаграждён вспыхнувшим во взгляде женщины любопытством. — Я никогда не видел своего друга таким счастливым! Кто бы мог подумать, что обменник способен соединить две судьбы в одну общую…

— Конечно, способен! — радостно воскликнула женщина. — Уверяю вас, это далеко не единичный случай! Вот если бы вы посещали нас немного чаще, я уверена, однажды и ваш возлюбленный вошёл бы в кабинку выбора…

Снейп почувствовал резко подступившую тошноту, почему-то очень ярко представив Поттера, входящего в эту самую кабинку выбора… А поняв смысл возникшей в его воображении картинки, вздрогнул и торопливо отогнал видение.

— Конечно, — перебив ведьму, хрипло выдавил он. — Но я сейчас хотел бы рассказать вам о своём друге… Дело в том, что спустя пару месяцев счастливой совместной жизни эти двое умудрились повздорить из-за какой-то ерунды, и теперь мой товарищ чахнет от тоски, а главное… где-то, я уверен, переживает его омега… Вы понимаете меня?

— Ох! Это ужасно печально! — всплеснула руками миссис Холл. — Но… чем я могу помочь этим несчастным?

Северус мягко улыбнулся:

— Если бы вы только сказали мне, как я могу найти этого светлого…

— Северус! — её тон мгновенно изменился, а в глазах блеснуло негодование. — Я не имею права!

— Ради счастья двух одиноких сердец, — прошептал он. — Вы станете их доброй богиней!.. Мне лишь нужно поговорить с омегой. Только поговорить, миссис Холл…

Она поджала губы, но спустя несколько секунд коротко кивнула:

— Хорошо. Но если…

— Если всё сложится, о вашем участии узнает вся Магическая Британия, — пообещал Снейп и чуть тише добавил: — А если нет — не узнает никто.

Миссис Холл снова кивнула и удалилась, а через пару минут вернулась с огромным журналом регистрации клиентов. Вскоре Снейп сунул в карман листок с адресом Овэйна Вудворда, поблагодарил хозяйку обменника и вышел на улицу. 

Светлый, отказавшийся от метки Эйвери, жил на окраине магического Лондона в небольшом, но добротном двухэтажном доме, зажатом между покосившимся и, кажется, заброшенным зданием и маленькой кондитерской. Свет в окнах не горел и на стук дверного молотка никто не вышел. Северус уже собирался перенести визит на другой день и, развернувшись, направился было к границе антиаппарационного барьера, когда со стороны кондитерской послышался молодой мужской голос:

— Добрый вечер. Вы ко мне?

Северус, обернувшись, смерил взглядом вопросительно смотрящего на него омегу, замершего в дверях магазинчика. Это определённо был Овэйн, хотя и выглядел он совершенно не так, как запомнил Снейп: строгая тёмно-зелёная мантия вместо длинного шёлкового халата с пятнами молока на груди; уверенный взгляд хозяина, не ожидавшего в гости незнакомца, вместо смеси стыда и отчаянной решимости в посветлевших радужках течного омеги; лёгкая приветливая улыбка вместо искусанных до красноты, нервно облизываемых губ…

— Овэйн Вудворд? — Снейп направился к нему. — Добрый вечер. Я хотел бы… Меня зовут Северус Снейп, я друг…

— А… — Овэйн кивнул, и улыбка мгновенно исчезла с его лица, а взгляд безотчётно метнулся в сторону. — Да, я вспомнил вас. Что-то случилось?

— Мы можем поговорить не на улице? — Северус остановился рядом и красноречиво окинул собеседника взглядом. — Мне не хотелось бы стать причиной вашей простуды.

— Овэйн! — женский голос, донёсшийся из-за спины светлого, не оставлял сомнений в негодовании той, кому принадлежал. — Закрой немедленно дверь! Мио мёрзнет!

Омега вздрогнул и торопливо кивнул:

— Минутку, мистер Снейп, я только попрошу сестру посидеть с сыном… — пробормотал он и скрылся за дверью.

Северус молча хмыкнул и поплотнее закутался в мантию, готовясь к тому, что процесс «отпрашивания» может затянуться.

Однако Овэйн вернулся уже через пару минут, на ходу запахивая тёплое пальто. Прикрыв за собой поплотнее дверь, он вновь бросил на Снейпа быстрый, немного смущённый взгляд и кивнул в сторону небольшой аллеи:

— Давайте пройдёмся…

Северус согласно склонил голову:

— Как скажете, мистер Вудворд.

Несколько секунд они шли молча, и Снейп прекрасно понимал почему, чувствуя спиной сразу несколько любопытных взглядов.

— Новые лица здесь редкость, — словно прочитав его мысли, заговорил Овэйн. — Ваше появление вызвало закономерный интерес… И мой в том числе… Зачем вы здесь?

— Я пришёл узнать, есть ли шанс у моего влюблённого в вас товарища, мистер Вудворд, — отозвался Северус и остановился вслед за замершим Овэйном.

— Мистер Снейп, — светлый смотрел на него в упор, недобро прищурившись. — Я не думаю, что наши отношения с мистером Эйвери хоть как-то вас касаются.

— Совершенно верно, мистер Вудворд, — согласился с ним Снейп. — Меня не касается то, что происходит между вами. Но так уж случилось, что Леонард* Эйвери — мой школьный товарищ. И когда он вдруг начал играть в самопожертвование, в своей личной трагедии едва не утопив жизнь малолетнего крестника, меня это… немного встревожило. Я не пытаюсь влезть в вашу частную жизнь, мистер Вудворд. Я просто хочу понять, как помочь другу. Если бы вы отказали ему в дальнейших встречах после того раза, когда я имел честь с вами познакомиться, ноги бы моей здесь не было. Но, насколько мне известно, вы провели вместе не одну неделю уже после окончания эструса…

— Мистер Снейп, — перебил его вспыхнувший омега. — Ваш друг без спроса наградил меня меткой…

— Пытаясь защитить вас, — вздохнул Северус. — И ничего не требуя взамен.

— От кого защитить? — Овэйн криво усмехнулся. — От своего страшного хозяина, убивающего светлых? Или от себя самого?

Снейп даже не успел ещё удивиться болтливости Эйвери, а в грудь ему уже упирался кончик палочки Вудворда:

— Уходите, мистер Снейп. Я не пошёл в аврорат только потому, что до сих пор не могу поверить, что Леонард, возможно, стоит за всеми этими исчезновениями светлых. Не могу принять, что делил постель, дом, подпускал к собственному сыну свихнувшегося маньяка, последователя Тёмного Лорда! Я не желаю слышать ни о вас, ни о Леонарде Эйвери!

Вот оно что… Влюблённый тёмный идиот! Решил искоренить ложь и недосказанности? Полностью доверившись, отдав в руки омеги собственную жизнь, пытался доказать серьёзность чувств и намерений? А получил… Северус не сумел сдержать горькой усмешки и, покачав головой, повернулся к Овэйну спиной:

— Вы не пошли в аврорат, мистер Вудворд, потому что свет в вас не позволяет причинить вред человеку, чьи искренность и невиновность вам очевидны. Так же, как очевидна вам и нереальность какой-либо угрозы с его стороны… Я вас услышал и больше не потревожу. Но буду очень рад, если и вы прислушаетесь хотя бы к себе. Всего хорошего.

***

Альбус Дамблдор уже полчаса сидел, поражённо уставившись в потухший хрустальный шар. Вчера праздничная суматоха так и не позволила ему уединиться, дабы просмотреть запечатлённую следящими чарами рождественскую ночь Драко Малфоя, и даже сегодня лишь в послеобеденное затишье директор наконец сумел добраться до шара… который с жестокостью наёмного убийцы вонзил в сердце Альбуса чудовищное откровение.

— Браслет Анемона… — едва слышно бормотал Дамблдор. — Мы проверяли его кровь на наличие антидотов к Веритасеруму, я измучил мальчика легилименцией, пытаясь прорваться, как мне казалось, через окклюменционные барьеры... Я был уверен, что это какая-то индивидуальная способность Сириуса противостоять ментальным чарам и действию сыворотки правды! Они все… Все! И Джеймс, и Питер… И даже не владеющий собой в тот день Ремус — все признались в произошедшем в Визжащей Хижине, и только Сириус рассказывал и показывал что угодно, кроме истины… пока не узнал о признании друзей. Браслет Анемона, Финеас! Почему ты молчал? Я собственными руками засунул мальчика в Азкабан! Я! Я свидетельствовал об умении Блэка обходить применяемые авроратом магические методы выяснения правды! Я по сути заявил о его лжи! Ты же мог сказать о браслете…

Найджелус на портрете недовольно фыркнул и гордо задрал подбородок:

— Это семейная реликвия, Альбус…

— Он мог сгнить в Азкабане вместе с этой реликвией! — в возмущении стукнул кулаком по столешнице Дамблдор, но тут же остыл, отвернувшись от упрямо нахохлившегося рисованного предка Сириуса, и сокрушённо качнул головой: — Двенадцать лет!.. Он двенадцать лет провёл в заключении, преданный всеми, кому верил: мной, Ремусом… А я всё это время терзался сомнениями… Если бы я только знал, что дело в артефакте…

Портреты бывших директоров тоже смотрели на Найджелуса неодобрительно, а некоторые и с откровенным осуждением, но тот, кажется, совершенно не чувствовал себя виноватым.

— Надеюсь, Альбус, за пределы твоего кабинета тайна моей семьи не выйдет, — пренебрежительно бросил он, словно не замечая переживаний Дамблдора или не считая их достаточно серьёзными.

— Не выйдет, Финеас, — устало вздохнул Альбус. — Сейчас информацию об этом артефакте действительно важнее сохранить в секрете. Сириус очень вовремя подарил браслет юному Малфою. Мальчик будет защищён, хоть здесь можно не переживать...

— Ты, верно, хотел сказать, что будет защищена доступная Драко информация, — недовольно фыркнул Финеас, и Дамблдор мягко улыбнулся:

— Конечно. Информация о его омежьей сущности, об отношениях с Сириусом, о Северусе и его общении с Блэком… И сохранность всего этого в тайне от живущего в Мэноре Тома обеспечит безопасность не только самому Драко, но и многим… многим другим, Финеас! Сириус принял прекрасное, очень мудрое решение!

— Ох, не преувеличивай, — отмахнулся Найджелус. — Ничего мудрого этот обормот не сделал. Он даже не догадывается, сколь верен его выбор подарка. Просто презентовал любимому мальчишке красивую безделушку с не менее красивой легендой.

Дамблдор слегка улыбнулся, заметив, как приосанился отнекивающийся от мудрости своего потомка Финеас, и подыграл:

— Мне кажется ты недооцениваешь Сириуса. Мальчик обладает незаурядным умом… и очень хорошей интуицией.

— Совершенно согласна! — подхватила Филлида Спора.

— И огромной силой воли, — хмыкнул Виндиктус Виридиан, несомненно намекая на уже очень длительное сдерживание Блэком собственных альфьих инстинктов.

Остальные портреты одобрительно загалдели, на все лады расхваливая Сириуса, и Найджелус, окончательное раздув щёки от гордости, с видимым равнодушием фыркнул:

— Он Блэк, и этим всё сказано!

Приятные слуху Финеаса разговоры о достоинствах семьи Блэк прервало появление Северуса. Дамблдор едва успел скрыть хрустальный шар, как взлетевший по винтовой лестнице Снейп чёрным смерчем ворвался в кабинет.

— Директор, — он сдержанно кивнул. — Что-то случилось? Мне передали…

— Да, я хотел тебя видеть, — Дамблдор уже и забыл, что распорядился пригласить Снейпа к нему, как только тот вернётся в Хогвартс. — Но почему ты выглядишь так, словно за тобой гналась стая Сивого, Северус?

Чёрные глаза на мгновение удивлённо округлились, а и без того худое бледное лицо вытянулось ещё больше:

— Э-эм… Домовик так истошно визжал, что я пропадаю, когда очень нужен… — растерянно пробормотал Северус. — Я подумал…

Дамблдор усмехнулся и покачал головой, в очередной раз утверждаясь в мысли: некоторыми поручениями эльфов лучше не беспокоить.

— Ничего срочного, Северус. Я просто хотел поговорить с тобой о вчерашнем обеде. Ты напугал миссис Финниган…

— Напугал? — лицо Снейпа стало каменным. — Что ж, я надеюсь, напугал достаточно сильно.

— Северус, — Альбус вздохнул и мягко улыбнулся: — Ты же понимаешь: мы все сейчас балансируем на довольно шаткой поверхности… Я бы не хотел, чтобы из-за жалобы этой немного взбалмошной леди Министерство прицепилось к тебе с обвинениями в угрозе убийства. Пойми меня…

На бледных скулах Снейпа выступили желваки, а глаза, казалось, почернели пуще прежнего, и Альбус буквально кожей ощутил клокотание тщательно сдерживаемой тьмы.

— Эта ш-ш-ш-с-Финниган угрожала моему крестнику, — злобно просвистел Северус, судорожно сжимая кулаки. — И мне с-совершенно плевать на обвинения Министерства…

— Северус, — ласково перебил его Дамблдор и привычно потянулся к руке молодого альфы, желая успокоить, однако тот отстранился, и Альбус был вынужден продолжить исключительно словесные увещевания: — Неужели ты действительно считаешь, что я подверг бы мальчиков хоть сколь-нибудь минимальному риску?

Снейп подозрительно смотрел на него исподлобья:

— Что вы сделали?

— Я? Ну что ты! Я не делал ровным счётом ничего! Но… Наши домовики в суматохе совершенно случайно перевернули в заказанный на празднование бочонок с вином глазоотводящее зелье. Как ты знаешь, Северус, Хогвартс сейчас переживает не самые лучшие времена, и заказывать новый бочонок было бы… кхм… довольно разорительно... Я видел, ты не пил вина, мой мальчик?

Снейп слегка качнул головой:

— Мы с Драко варили зелье, мне нужна была трезвая голова.

— Как я и предполагал, — улыбнулся Альбус. — Именно поэтому ты можешь перечислить присутствующих на празднике волшебников и пересказать, о чём беседовал с ними. А родители наших мальчиков сейчас помнят лишь радужные и светлые ощущения от вчерашнего дня… но никаких подробностей.

Снейп несколько секунд рассматривал его с откровенным изумлением, а потом, медленно опустившись на ближайший стул, пробормотал:

— Домовики Хогвартса иногда бесконечно мудры в своей неуклюжести. Напоите чаем, директор?

Дамблдор удивлённо застыл. Северус Снейп слишком редко по собственной воле задерживался в этом кабинете дольше необходимого…

— Конечно, мой мальчик, — произнёс Альбус и взмахом палочки перенес на стол поднос с тут же начавшим закипать чайником, парой чашек, сахарницей и небольшим сливочником: — Что-то случилось?

— Нет, — уголки губ Северуса слегка приподнялись в давно знакомой Дамблдору пародии на улыбку. — Нет, просто хотел спросить… Вдруг вы знаете.

Он замолчал, опустив взгляд в подплывшую к нему чашку с чаем, словно оттягивал момент перехода непосредственно к интересующему вопросу.

— Да, Северус, я слушаю? — подбодрил его Альбус, ощущая какую-то смутную тревогу.

Снейп молчал, уткнувшись в чашку своим длинным хищным носом, едва не окуная его кончик в горячий чай. Дамблдор подозрительно свёл брови к переносице:

— Северус?

Снейп наконец поднял на него глаза и вздохнул:

— Я в растерянности, Альбус, — пробормотал он, кажется, тщательно подбирая слова. — Чувствую себя студентом-первогодкой.

Дамблдор молчал, изумлённо глядя из-под очков-половинок и терпеливо ожидая, когда Северус наконец доберётся до сути проблемы.

— Я… Позвольте кусок ненужного пергамента и перо или карандаш?

С каждым мгновением происходящее всё более озадачивало Альбуса, но он без лишних слов предоставил Снейпу запрошенное. Тот несколько секунд задумчиво покрутил в пальцах карандаш и принялся что-то рисовать на куске бумаги, попутно поясняя:

— Я сегодня случайно увидел совершенно незнакомый мне флакон, Альбус. Флакон для зелья. И, надо сказать, меня это немного… сбило с толку. Я несколько часов тщетно пытался вспомнить, перебрал все возможные зелья, все, даже уже вышедшие из оборота пузырьки… И… Я в полной растерянности, так как понятия не имею, что я видел! — Снейп развернул рисунок и двинул его по столешнице к Дамблдору: — Вот… Чёрное стекло и крышка из белого металла. Вы имеете представление, чем это может быть?

У директора в руке дрогнула чашка, выплеснув чай на… На самый страшный кошмар Альбуса Дамблдора. Снейп подскочил со стула, взмахом палочки убрал разлитую по столу жидкость, высушил пергамент и только после этого взглянул на тщетно пытающегося вдохнуть директора.

— Сэр? — Северус нахмурился. — С вами всё в порядке?

— Да… Да, — прохрипел Дамблдор, наконец справившись со спазмом и в панике ища подходящие слова.

Где Снейп его видел? Что он знает? Как он сумел найти проклятый флакон?!

В ночь гибели Поттеров и Тома Альбус пребывал в таком шоке от произошедшего, что даже не вспомнил о пузырьке, а когда пришло осознание возможности обнаружения флакона аврорами, власти уже провели тщательный обыск места преступления, и поиски Дамблдора не дали ровным счётом ничего. Несколько дней Альбус ожидал, что к нему придут с вопросами, несколько дней не находил себе места, неоднократно порываясь броситься за Гарри и увезти мальчика на край мира… Но всё обошлось. То ли Лили перед смертью спрятала флакон так, что авроры не смогли его найти, то ли какой-то стажёр, найдя при обыске незнакомый пузырёк, не придал этому значения и либо сдал в хранилище, закопав в ворохе других, более приметных улик, либо просто выкинул за ненадобностью. Так или иначе флакон пропал бесследно на четырнадцать долгих лет, и вдруг сейчас… Северус…

— Где ты его видел? — прикидываться клубкопухом было поздно, Снейп не дурак и уже понял, что нарисованный им предмет Дамблдору знаком, поэтому оставалось только попытаться отделаться полуправдой.

Северус смотрел из-под сведённых к переносице бровей.

— Для начала я хотел бы понять, что это, — не терпящим возражений тоном процедил он и уселся обратно на стул. — Чего вы испугались, Альбус?

Дамблдор вздохнул и смиренно кивнул:

— Хорошо… Хорошо, мой мальчик… Я действительно испугался, потому что… Эта вещь принадлежит к атрибутам магии, запрещённой ныне во всём волшебном мире… Женской магии, — он на миг отвёл взгляд, но всё же решил договорить… Рано или поздно, но теперь Северус Снейп обязательно выяснит, что именно представляет собой интересующий его пузырёк: — Это флакон Пр _о_ клятой Девы.

Снейп непонимающе качнул головой:

— Проклятой Девы? — и прищурился, явно пытаясь воскресить в памяти всё, что знал об этой мифической истории. — Вы хотите сказать: это один из тех флаконов, которые перед изгнанием якобы сняли с шей сорока прародительниц альф и омег?

Дамблдор молча кивнул, наблюдая, как Северус недоверчиво рассматривает собственный рисунок.

— Но… Это невозможно, — наконец озвучил итог своих размышлений Снейп. — Это древний миф, и только! Кроме того, в нём, если я не ошибаюсь, говорилось, что те флаконы были уничтожены, а я видел… — Он осёкся, но пару секунд спустя всё же договорил: — Я видел его целым и невредимым.

— Где ты его видел, Северус? — повторил свой изначальный вопрос Дамблдор, внимательно всматриваясь в резкие черты бледного лица собеседника и боясь пропустить едва уловимые изменения мимики.

К Снейпу нельзя было применить легилименцию, как и любой другой способ выяснить правду, оставалось только надеяться, что он сам не станет лгать.

— На шее у одной старухи, — не моргнув глазом прямо ответил Северус, и Дамблдор был уверен — это правда. — Но он не выглядел ни древним, ни уничтоженным. Где я могу почитать об этом флаконе подробней?

— Что за старуха? — одновременно с его последним вопросом выдохнул похолодевший от ужаса Дамблдор.

Неужели какая-то престарелая ведьма в курсе происхождения Гарри? Лили не сдержала слова и с кем-то поделилась своей тайной? Возможно… Бедная девочка была очень напугана, когда палочки перестали слушаться их с Джеймсом…

Снейп замер, и Альбус понял, что опять совершил ошибку, показал своё волнение.

— Я не знаю эту женщину, — медленно произнёс Северус. — Увидел флакон случайно, когда ведьма вытаскивала из-за пазухи кошелёк, чтобы расплатиться в… овощной лавке. Но, как вы понимаете, меня незнакомый пузырёк для зелья не мог не заинтересовать. Поэтому я пришёл к вам, надеясь, что ваши опыт и знания помогут удовлетворить моё любопытство.

Его мимолетная заминка сказала Дамблдору больше, чем могла бы открыть легилименция. Северус видел этот флакон в каком-то магазинчике, но, конечно, не в овощном. Более того, старуха там работала или вовсе являлась владелицей, ведь, будь она покупательницей, Снейпу незачем было бы скрывать даже название лавки, а лгать о продаваемых в ней товарах и подавно. Что ж, это уже весомые сведения…

— Я понимаю, Северус, конечно, понимаю, — Альбус ласково улыбнулся ему. — Зельевар не мог не заинтересоваться… Но я и сам не знаю ровным счётом ничего, мой мальчик, кроме того, что владение этим флаконом может очень дорого стоить ведьме. Прошу тебя, держи увиденное в секрете. Во-первых, мы не можем быть уверенными, его ли в действительности ты имел несчастье видеть, а во-вторых, в руках старухи... В руках старухи он безвреден, и предполагаю: она унесёт его с собой в могилу.

— Альбус, я не собирался бежать ни в аврорат, ни в Пророк, я лишь хочу узнать, что именно видел, — терпеливо повторил Снейп, и Дамблдор опять почувствовал — искренен. — Так где я могу найти сведения об этих «флаконах Проклятых Дев»?

— В Министерской Библиотеке, Северус, в секции запрещённых культов.

— Закрытая секция? — понимающе хмыкнул Снейп.

— Боюсь, что именно так, — сокрушённо вздохнув, развёл руками Дамблдор.

— Что ж, благодарю, — Северус поднялся и повернулся было к выходу, но остановился: — Альбус… Вы думаете, содержимое такого флакона действительно может быть опасно?

Дамблдор поднялся из-за стола и, обойдя его, положил ладонь на плечо слегка вздрогнувшего Снейпа.

— Я думаю, мой мальчик, что таких флаконов уже давно не существует в природе, а то, что ты видел — нечто похожее.

— Или подделка… — пробормотал невольно расслабляющийся под его прикосновением Снейп.

— Или подделка, — с готовностью согласился Альбус.

— Но тогда… Это может означать, что… Кто-то хочет возродить запрещённый культ, — Северус слегка тряхнул головой, пытаясь отогнать ласковые потоки света. — Альбус… Я…

— Не думаю, что нам стоит сейчас об этом переживать, — тепло улыбнулся Дамблдор. — Даже если это так, в женской магии не было ничего страшного до ритуала Сосредоточения Силы. А повторить его уже никто никогда не сможет. Они использовали кровь Ре-эма. Он истреблён. Иди, Северус. Тебе нужно отдохнуть, ты выглядишь усталым. Иди.

Снейп послушно кивнул и, вновь слегка тряхнув головой, направился к выходу. А как только дверь за ним закрылась, в кабинете поднялся небывалый шум — портреты заговорили все и разом:

— Нужно срочно известить аврорат!

— Проклятые ведьмы, они уничтожат магию!

— Мерлин, неужели всё может повториться?!

— Альбус, ты должен немедленно найти преступницу!..

— Ти-ихо! — рявкнул Дамблдор и, когда рисованные директора замолчали, обвёл портреты суровым взглядом. — Эта информация не должна выйти за стены нашего кабинета! Никто из вас не посмеет поднимать панику в стране, и без того находящейся в состоянии войны! Я постараюсь отыскать ведьму и выяснить, что за флакон видел Северус, а вы… Вы пока забудете об услышанном и вернётесь к своим делам.

Портреты всё ещё встревоженно гудели, но Альбус больше не слушал, зная: ни один из них не заговорит о флаконе вне директорского кабинета. Вернувшись за стол, он прикрыл глаза и задумался.

Ну и денёк… В принципе, как и новость о браслете Анемона, обнаружение пузырька тоже было скорее хорошей новостью. Если какая-то старуха все эти годы хранила тайну Лили, вряд ли сейчас решит её раскрыть. Так имелись ли причины для волнения? В том, что пузырёк пуст, Альбус не сомневался, магглорождённая глупышка использовала всё до крупицы. Конечно, спокойствия ради неплохо бы собственноручно уничтожить опасную улику, ведь если флакон у выжившей из ума старухи, однажды он может попасть на глаза кому-то ещё… Однако… Забот сейчас хватало и без того. Поэтому для начала необходимо просто выяснить личность ведьмы, а там… там будет видно.  
  
________________________________________  
*Да простит меня мама Ро, но Эйвери уже устал жить без имени.


	23. Окклюменция, как повод для...

Снейп не пришёл ни в Рождество, ни на следующий день, ни через неделю. Сириус следил, как Гарри вздрагивает всем телом каждый раз, когда звякает дверной колокольчик или вспыхивает камин; как его полный надежды взгляд устремляется в сторону источника звука; и как надежда эта тут же гаснет в зелёных глазах — непонятным Блэку образом крестник узнавал, что вновь пожаловал не Снейп, ещё до появления посетителя в поле зрения.

Сириус наблюдал за этими немыми, неприметными для других переживаниями Гарри, и с каждым днём ему становилось всё труднее держать в узде закипающую яростью тьму. Чудовищно хотелось выбить из Нюниуса дурь!.. Но вместо этого Блэк обходил апартаменты декана Слизерина стороной, боясь, что действительно сорвётся и… Нет. Нельзя. Теперь у Сириуса имелась одна очень веская причина сдерживать свой гнев — Драко…

Драко вообще отныне стал причиной всего. Только он мог отвлечь Блэка от невеселых мыслей о переживаниях крестника, на несколько вечерних часов полностью захватывая и сознание, и подсознание своего альфы. Только желания и интересы мелкого Малфоя вдруг неожиданно легко превратились в нити, способные удержать Сириуса от необдуманного поступка, заставить его устоять перед искушением или отказаться от многолетней дурной привычки. Блэк то ли летал, то ли тонул… Он и сам толком не понимал, что с ним происходит, совершенно точно зная одно: теперь даже смерть не сможет вынудить его оставить Драко.

— А метки… Они ведь делают Отмеченных неуязвимыми?

Это был последний на ближайшие несколько месяцев вечер, когда они могли спокойно поваляться на кровати, а не прятаться по углам Хогвартских коридоров. Завтра в комнату должен вернуться Тео Нотт, а ещё через сутки возвратятся с каникул и остальные студенты.

Сириус лежал поперёк кровати, с ласковой улыбкой наблюдая за Драко, который, сидя верхом у него на коленях, снова рассматривал подаренное на Рождество украшение и с видимым равнодушием задавал терзающие его вопросы.

— Практически, — мурлыкнул Блэк, кончиком пальца безотчётно выписывая на затянутом в тонкую брючную ткань бедре Драко собственную фамилию. — Ставя метку, мы добровольно отдаём партнёру полное право на распоряжение своей энергией. Метка защищает от влияния чужой магии-антипода, светлым даёт полную энергетическую блокировку даже без прямого контакта, а тёмным…

— Я смогу сопротивляться воле других альф? — Драко перевёл на него полный нескрываемого любопытства взгляд.

— Всех альф… Пока ты не подаришь ответную метку мне, даже я не буду иметь над тобой власти. Метка — это своего рода жертва…

— Врёшь, — фыркнул Драко. — Эструс-то так же начнётся в срок… Только внешнего свечения не будет, а в остальном…

— Ну это да, — Сириус расплылся в мечтательной улыбке. — Пока ты не пометил альфу, свет замкнут в тебе и периодически будет… просить выхода.

Драко предсказуемо вспыхнул и опустил глаза:

— Значит, всё равно либо подставлять зад пометившему, либо отказываться от метки, ложась под другого тёмного, — буркнул он.

Сириус вздохнул:

— Тёмный должен быть хоть как-то защищён, мелкий. Мы зависим от вас куда больше, чем вы от нас…

— Да много ты знаешь о зависимости! — вдруг вспылил Драко и даже, перебравшись на постель, отодвинулся подальше. — Если бы ты хоть раз испытал, что такое течка!..

Блэк повернулся на бок и поймал его за руку, боясь лишний раз выпускать тьму (вряд ли сейчас та могла успокаивать), но надеясь хотя бы физической лаской немного угомонить негодующего омежку:

— Я знаю, что такое магический голод, мелкий, — прошептал он. — На стену лезешь не хуже течного омеги, только не две недели в три месяца, а непрерывно, по нарастающей… и сил при этом нет совсем. — Драко, смотрел на него, насупившись, но молча и не пытаясь высвободить руку. Блэк невесело усмехнулся: — Для кого-то Азкабан — это, холод, тьма, сырость и дементоры, а для альфы самое страшное там — магический голод.

— А как же?.. — кажется, Драко впечатлился его откровением и сейчас смотрел одновременно недоверчиво и испуганно. — Как же ты выжил?..

— Раз в год под строгим контролем альфам положена одна откачка, — Сириус потянул омежку к себе. — На жизнь без использования магии, по мнению Министерства, должно хватать.

— Под контролем? — Драко, положивший было голову ему на плечо, вновь приподнялся.

Блэк хмыкнул: ох уж это мальчишеское любопытство...

— Надзиратель трётся рядом.

Драко поражённо хлопнул ресницами и сел:

— Он, что, подсматривает?

Сириус пожал плечами:

— Должен подслушивать… Омежий оргазм — штука громкая. Но, скорее всего, да, периодически заглядывает…

— Мерлин! — выдохнул Драко. — И… Какой же омега на это согласится?! — Он неприязненно поморщился: — В Азкабане! С грязным преступником! Да ещё и на виду у других!..

Блэк слегка улыбнулся, вспомнив светлого, так и оставшегося для него безымянным и безликим (на альф накладывались слепящие чары), но не только помогавшего выживать в Азкабане, а в итоге и подарившего возможность бежать… На плече Сириуса ещё месяца два после побега ныли следы от зубов омеги, пытавшегося не издавать звуков во время оргазма и тем самым позволившего незаметно для надзирателя повторить откачку несколько раз.

— Ну почему с грязным? — пробормотал он. — Заключённого перед этим таскают в душ, даже колдомедик осматривает… И не в камере же, а в лазарете, там чисто, более-менее комфортно…

— Всё равно мерзко, — Драко даже передёрнуло. — Я бы ни за что не согласился!

— Нисколько не сомневаюсь, — хмыкнул Блэк. — Но, слава Мерлину, в магической Британии ещё остались не столь брезгливые омеги, и твоему альфе не дали загнуться раньше времени.

Тонкие брови Драко съехались к переносице, он открыл было рот, однако только хватанул воздух, резко отвернувшись, соскочил с кровати и отошёл к окну. Вот же… Неужто обиделся?..

— Мелкий… — Сириус привстал на локте, лаская взглядом напряжённую спину омежки. — Эй… Ты там дуешься или ревнуешь?

Драко молчал, и Блэк, поднявшись, подошёл.

— Ну ладно тебе, я же… — начал он, ласково касаясь пальцами плеча парня и готовясь, если придётся, вымаливать прощение на коленях, но Малфой вдруг перебил:

— С тобой я бы тоже… Даже в камере… Наверное… — едва слышно пробормотал он. — Но… Там ведь не только ты был…

Сириус обнял его и, закрыв глаза, уткнулся носом в светловолосую макушку:

— Давай сменим тему, мелкий… Мне неприятно это вспоминать, а представлять в тех стенах тебя я и вовсе не желаю.

— Прости, — шепнул Драко.

На несколько секунд наступила тишина, а потом Малфой неуверенно заговорил вновь:

— А если… Если у альфы метка омеги… Ему же… Тебе было бы легче там, будь ты женат на светлом?

— Мой светлый в то время ещё даже не знал, что он светлый, — полуворчливо-полунасмешливо пробормотал Сириус, наивно надеясь всё-таки переключить Малфоя на более приятные темы.

— Блэк! — Драко развернулся в его объятиях и уставился полным возмущения взглядом в затуманенные удовольствием глаза. — Ты понимаешь, о чём я! Будь я взрослым, будь мы женаты…

Сириус грустно улыбнулся:

— Я бы тосковал, — и, склонившись, коснулся губами тонкого уха. — Я бы сходил с ума…

— Но без этого… голода? — Драко, упёршись ладонями ему в грудь и отстранившись, вновь настойчиво заглянул в лицо, и Блэку не оставалось ничего другого, как тяжело вздохнуть:

— Без голода. Метка омеги — это единственная возможность внешней откачки, она открывает доступ к свету для конкретного, выбранного светлым альфы… на любом расстоянии. Драко, мы скоро всё это ощутим на себе, к чему сейчас тратить время на лекции по теории? Давай лучше…

— Подожди, — Малфой увернулся от поцелуя и, не обращая внимания на разочарованный стон Сириуса, снова спросил: — Получается, меченый альфа сильнее немеченого?

— Сильнее, неуязвимее… да, — пробормотал Блэк и потёрся носом о его висок: — Поцелуй меня, а?

Драко на пару секунд замер, отрешённо глядя куда-то в сторону, словно о чём-то размышляя, а потом моргнул, вновь посмотрел на Сириуса и вдруг улыбнулся:

— Это хорошо… — он наконец обвил руками шею Блэка. — Значит, ты будешь сильнее всех!..

Его губы ласково коснулись губ Сириуса, и шустрый язык быстро скользнул внутрь, щекоча нёбо теряющегося в ощущениях альфы, и тот глухо застонал. 

Домой Блэк вернулся, с трудом переставляя ноги. Споткнувшись в прихожей о стойку для зонтиков, он едва не взвыл: резкое движение отозвалось в гудящих яйцах мучительной болью.

— Ты же понимаешь, что это вредно, Сириус? — нарисовавшаяся в дверях гостиной Молли озабоченно покачала головой, глядя, как он непроизвольно зажимает ладонью пах. — С кем ты связался? Что за подростковые игры? Тебе нужна взрослая, адекватная женщина, которая не будет изводить…

— Молли, прекрати, — процедил сквозь зубы Сириус, изо всех сил сдерживаясь, чтобы не обматерить лезущую не в своё дело ведьму.

Он, слегка прихрамывая, прошёл мимо неё и заглянул в гостиную.

— Спят уже все, — явно обиженная его резкостью Молли поджала губы. — Гарри нездоровилось, он лёг у тебя.

Сириус нахмурился:

— Нездоровилось?

Молли фыркнула и раздражённо отмахнулась:

— Не спрашивай меня! Он такой же «разговорчивый», как его крёстный: слова не вытянешь! Иди, сам разбирайся…

Блэк её уже не слушал, с максимально возможной сейчас скоростью направившись к лестнице.

Гарри действительно обнаружился в его спальне… лежащим на кровати и молча смотрящим на падающий за окном снег.

— Гарри… — Сириус присел на корточки, с тревогой заглядывая крестнику в лицо. — Гарри, ты как?..

Мальчишка перевёл на него взгляд, но, видимо, поняв, что крёстный пытается высмотреть осветление радужки, закрыл глаза:

— Я в норме, — пробормотал он. — Мне… Я ждал тебя… Мне нужно с тобой поговорить…

Сириус с облегчением вздохнул (не внеплановый эструс, слава Мерлину!) и ласково улыбнулся:

— Конечно, поговорим, — укрыл Гарри одеялом, поднявшись на ноги, бросил в сторону двери Запирающее, чтобы мальчишка не вздумал сбежать, и, схватив халат, строго распорядился: — Лежи здесь. Я только на пару минут в душ. Лежи.

Гарри прерывисто вздохнул и зарылся носом в одеяло.

В пару минут Блэк не уложился. Яйца ломило, любое, самое осторожное прикосновение к головке прокатывалось по телу несильным «Круцио», и даже низ живота неприятно ныл. Сириус кусал губы, чтобы не стонать в голос… Мерлин! Как долго он ещё сможет это терпеть? А Драко? Тоже ведь, наверное, мучается… Но молчит, глупыш… Блэк закрыл глаза, вспоминая твёрдость вжимающейся в его бедро мальчишеской эрекции, вкус любимых губ, поволоку в серебристых глазах… Оргазм скрутил его болезненной судорогой и всё-таки вырвал из горла сдавленный хрип. Прошло несколько минут, прежде чем Блэк наконец сумел найти в себе силы смыть белёсые потёки с кафеля, ополоснуться самому и, всё ещё слегка морщась от неприятных ощущений в паху, выбраться из душа.

Гарри лежал в том же положении, кажется, за время отсутствия крёстного даже ни разу не моргнув. Сириус тяжело вздохнул, уже догадываясь, в чём причина такого состояния крестника, наспех вытер волосы, швырнул влажное полотенце на стул и, подойдя к кровати, присел на постель:

— Не спишь?

Гарри отрицательно качнул головой и, бросив на Блэка быстрый взгляд, вновь вернулся к снежным хлопьям за оконным стеклом.

— Тогда двигайся, — Сириус, стараясь делать вид, что ничего особенного не происходит, улёгся рядом и несколько секунд спустя сгрёб Гарри в объятия. — Так-то лучше, — а потом, вздохнув, всё же негромко спросил: — О Снейпе поговорить хотел?

Гарри отчётливо вздрогнул при упоминании Нюниуса и слегка отстранился:

— Нет… Чего о нём говорить? Всё яснее ясного… Я…

— Гарри, — перебил его Сириус, совершенно не желая, чтобы мальчишка окончательно замкнулся в себе и переживал из-за этого урода в одиночку. — Я не стану лезть тебе в душу, я ни о чём тебя не спрашиваю… Просто… Поверь мне, всё не так, как тебе кажется. Снейп…

— Я не хочу о нём говорить! — Гарри вдруг вывернулся из объятий и, соскользнув с постели, отступил к двери. — Слышать о нём не хочу! Ничего мне не кажется! И… Я не желаю снова это обсуждать!

Блэк медленно приподнялся на локте. Истерика? Как он не распознал, что парень на грани? Идиот перевозбуждённый!

— Хорошо… — напряжённо произнёс он, протягивая Гарри руку. — Хорошо, ни слова больше. Иди ко мне, малыш. Не убегай, ладно?

Гарри несколько секунд смотрел исподлобья, кажется, не зная, как поступить, но потом всё же шагнул к кровати и позволил облегчённо вздохнувшему Блэку уложить себя обратно. На какое-то время вновь повисла тишина. Сириус осторожно поглаживал крестника по спине, «баюкая» его тьмой, и тот постепенно расслаблялся… но несколько минут спустя вдруг вздрогнул, видимо, сообразив, что происходит, и заволновался:

— Перестань. Я усну…

— Второй час ночи, Гарри, пора бы, — улыбнулся Сириус, однако, почувствовав, как мышцы под его пальцами напряглись, продолжать не решился и послушно свёл магический поток на нет: — Я само внимание.

Похоже, тьма успела оказать воздействие на Гарри, потому что тот хоть и сопел напряжённо, никак не решаясь заговорить о волнующем его вопросе, но при этом безотчётно всё плотнее жался к Сириусу, словно ища поддержки. Блэк не торопил, боясь вспугнуть, и несколько минут спустя наконец был вознаграждён за терпение — Гарри неуверенно заговорил:

— Ты сможешь?.. Я не хочу, чтобы… чтобы Снейп… — он зажмурился, перевёл дыхание и вдруг быстро выпалил: — Сириус, мне нужна будет твоя помощь в течку!

В комнате повисла тишина. Блэк стиснул зубы, чтобы не выругаться (Проклятье! Довёл-таки мальчишку, ублюдок носатый!), Гарри и вовсе словно окаменел, кажется, боясь даже вздохнуть.

Только ощутив, как крестника в его объятиях начинает бить крупная дрожь, Сириус опомнился и, чуть крепче прижав его к себе, выдавил, стараясь придать голосу беззаботности:

— Договорились.

— Д-договорил... лись? — едва слышно переспросил Гарри и робко поднял на Блэка глаза.

Сириус заставил себя улыбнуться и подтвердил:

— Договорились, Гарри. Я твой крёстный отец, и я буду блокировать тебя полностью. Так ведь и должно быть. Это наше с тобой маленькое таинство, да?

Поттер пару секунд молчал, а потом слегка кивнул:

— Да… — тихо прошептал он и обречённо закрыл глаза. — Так и должно быть… Спасибо.

Блэк, вздохнув, осторожно убрал со лба крестника непослушную прядку:

— Спи. Всё будет хорошо, я рядом, мы справимся… Спи.

«Так и должно быть» — фраза, ухваченная мальчишкой, действительно являлась истиной. Снейп не обязан был блокировать Гарри, и привязанность крестника к чужому альфе — персональная вина Блэка. Всё это Сириус прекрасно понимал… И злился на Нюниуса.

Наладилось ведь, устаканилось уже! Обязанности поделили, Гарри привык, да и сам Сириус, оказавшийся не готовым к интимной стороне блокировки крестника, честно говоря, был рад, что обстоятельства сложились столь удачно… И вот, пожалуйста! Носатый придурок! И сам изводится, и парня довёл, и Блэку жизнь усложняет… сволочь! Оставалось только надеяться, что Снейп одумается, спохватится и успеет до начала следующей течки вернуть доверие мальчишки…

Размышляя над обострившейся необходимостью навестить логово Нюнчика и вправить идиоту мозги, Блэк наконец задремал… А на следующий день Снейп неожиданно явился сам.

— Сев! Ты ли это? — удивлённо присвистнул помогающий Молли с нарезкой мяса Сириус, увидев Нюниуса на пороге кухни. — Никак где-то гоблины разорились! — Он вытер руки, швырнул полотенце на стол и, недобро прищурившись, шагнул к хмуро смотрящему на него Снейпу. — Зачем припёрся?

Тот перевёл взгляд на замершую у плиты Молли и приветственно кивнул:

— Миссис Уизли, я хотел бы поговорить с Поттером, вы не могли бы пригласить его?

Сириус скрипнул зубами:

— Слушай, ты! Решил, что можешь игнорировать меня в моём доме?..

— Блэк, — тут же перебил его Снейп. — Я здесь по делу и, поверь, тоже отнюдь не рад вынужденному посещению твоего дома.

— По делу? — нахмурился Сириус, до сего момента наивно полагавший, что Нюниус наконец-то решился на примирительный визит, но сейчас почувствовавший подвох. — По какому ещё делу?

— Не ссорьтесь, — Молли ласково погладила его по плечу, проходя мимо. — Сейчас, Северус, присядь… Я позову Гарри. Сириус, держи себя в руках.

Она торопливо покинула кухню, но Блэк даже не посмотрел ей вслед, буравя мрачным взглядом Снейпа.

— Что, мать твою, за дело? — процедил он сквозь зубы, как только за Молли скрипнула дверь. — У тебя, сука, здесь может быть только одно дело…

— Я как-нибудь без тебя разберусь в своих делах, Блохастый. Про свои лучше бы не забывал…

— Я сейчас, кажется, вспомню об одном не доделанном… — Блэк начал закипать: этот урод специально выводил его из себя.

Нюниус презрительно фыркнул:

— У тебя в анамнезе — недоёб, Блэк?

— У меня на кухне долбоёб, Снейп!..

Шаги Гарри на лестнице заставили обоих заткнуться, синхронно отодвинуть стулья, сесть друг напротив друга и уставиться в разные стороны, дабы сдержать мучительное желание выхватить палочки. Именно так и застал их нерешительно шагнувший на порог мальчишка… А спустя несколько минут Сириус едва не заавадил Нюниуса, забыв даже о том, что мерзавец — крёстный Драко…

— Сядьте, Поттер.

Совершенно бесстрастный голос Снейпа и дрогнувшие губы Гарри… Блэк сжал кулаки, но справился с собой. Откинувшись на стуле, он старательно придал себе невозмутимый вид, надеясь убедить крестника, что не усматривает в происходящем особого негатива:

— Знаешь, Снейп, я предпочитаю, чтобы ты не отдавал здесь приказов. Это мой дом, понимаешь ли…

Гарри, ища поддержки, торопливо шагнул к нему и присел на соседний стул. Снейп хмуро проследил за этим манёвром.

— Предполагалось, что мы поговорим с глазу на глаз, Поттер, — начал он и, кажется, попытался изобразить виноватую улыбку, — но Блэк…

— Я его крёстный, — тут же встрял упомянутый Блэк.

Он совершенно не желал, чтобы Нюниус убедил Гарри в необходимости разговора наедине… Только этого не хватало!

Снейп неприязненно поморщился:

— Я здесь по распоряжению Дамблдора, — процедил он, и Сириус непонимающе замер (Какого, к боггарту лысому, Дамблдора?! При чём здесь, мать его, Дамблдор?..). — Но, ради всего святого, оставайся, Сириус. Я знаю: ты любишь чувствовать себя… причастным.

Как же Блэку надоели бесконечные намёки на его несостоятельность в качестве крёстного! Тьма внутри яростно всколыхнулась, но он сдержал порыв… Сейчас важнее было выяснить, что за бред Снейп несёт про какое-то распоряжение старика. Неужто носатый идиот так и не нашёл в себе смелости прийти без надуманного повода?..

— Это как прикажешь понимать? — забыв об изначальном решении изображать для крестника полнейшую безмятежность, Блэк подался вперёд и впился в Снейпа предупреждающим взглядом.

Но тот, кажется, неправильно расценил его вопрос, решив, что Сириус бесится из-за очередной провокации на тему переданных обязанностей крёстного, и не преминул углубить болезненный укол, ехидно хмыкнув:

— Да, я понимаю, ты должно быть… расстроен тем, что не делаешь ничего полезного… — он осёкся, бросил быстрый взгляд на дверь и закончил фразу явно не так, как собирался: — для Ордена. — После чего взглянул на Гарри: — Директор послал меня передать вам его желание, Поттер, чтобы в этом семестре вы изучали окклюменцию.

— Что изучать? — растерянно хлопнул ресницами мальчишка.

А Блэк тем временем едва сдерживался… Ради окклюменции, значит, пришёл? Конечно, срочность-то великая! Пару дней подождать и сообщить эту новость в Хогвартсе, оставив парня после зельеварения, не судьба! Нужно было переться в Лондон…

— Отличный повод, трусливая ты задница, — одними губами прошептал Сириус.

Снейп, в это время объясняющий Поттеру значение незнакомого тому слова и бросивший мимолетный взгляд на Блэка, запнулся, на миг потеряв нить разъяснений, но тут же взял себя в руки и вновь посмотрел на Гарри.

— Э-м… Вам понятно?

— Да, — Гарри казался бледнее обычного, и безотчётно теребящие рукав рубашки пальцы выдавали бушующие внутри эмоции, однако голос его звучал на удивление ровно: — Кто будет меня учить?

— Я.

В зелёных глазах за стёклами очков вспыхнул испуг. Гарри бросил несчастный взгляд на Сириуса, и тот тут же успокаивающе накрыл ладонью его руку.

— Почему Дамблдор не может его учить? — язвительно выплюнул Блэк, чувствуя, что просто обязан вывести Нюниуса на эмоции. — Почему ты?

Снейп злобно прищурился, с трудом оторвав взгляд от их сцепленных пальцев:

— Потому, видимо, что привилегия директора — поручать наименее приятные дела другим. Уверяю тебя, я не напрашивался, — прошипел он и поднялся. — Жду вас в понедельник, в шесть вечера, Поттер. В моём кабинете. Если спросят — вы изучаете лекарственные зелья. Всякий, кто видел вас на моих занятиях, не усомнится, что вам это необходимо.

Блэк заскрежетал зубами. Этот гад перешёл все границы! Так нарочито грубо вести себя с мальчишкой, и без того переживающим из-за недавнего конфликта!.. От хозяина заразился столь «трепетным» отношением к светлым?..

— Постой, — рявкнул Сириус в спину уже направившемуся на выход Снейпу… Третировать крестника он ему не позволит!

— Я спешу, Блэк. В отличие от тебя, у меня нет бездны свободного времени, — буркнул Нюниус, обернувшись.

— Тогда к делу, — Сириус поднялся, выпустив пальцы Гарри, напряжённого, словно натянутая тетива. — Если услышу, что эти свои уроки окклюменции ты используешь, чтобы…

Впервые за несколько месяцев в них снова вспыхнула взаимная ненависть, и вот уже оба ринулись в бой, пытаясь задеть друг друга побольней и с каждым мгновением распаляясь пуще прежнего. Блэк, конечно исключительно от злости, швырялся заявлениями о недоверии к Снейпу; Нюниус отвечал язвительными намёками на безответственность и трусость оппонента; и в результате одновременно выхваченные палочки изготовились выпустить как минимум по красной молнии «Круцио»…

— Нет! Не надо, Сириус! — испуганный голос бросившегося между ними Гарри заставил обоих вздрогнуть и заткнуться.

Блэк невольно посмотрел на крестника: бледный, совершенно несчастный и всё равно переживающий за этого гада… Истинный светлый!

Он вновь поднял глаза на Снейпа, тоже впившегося в Гарри каким-то нечитаемым взглядом, и с откровенной неприязнью выплюнул:

— И ты назвал _меня_ трусом?

Хотелось развернуть мальчишку за плечи лицом к этому малодушному лицемеру и рявкнуть: «Смотри! ОН страдает из-за твоих комплексов!..» Но, конечно, ничего подобного Сириус никогда бы не сделал, просто надеясь, что Снейп поймёт намёк, услышит, опомнится…

Не услышал. Переведя на Блэка немного расфокусированный взгляд, Нюниус вдруг криво усмехнулся:

— О… Кажется, так, — и одними губами добавил: — Не я же спасовал перед необходимостью блокировать его.

Смертоубийство предотвратили Уизли, ввалившиеся на кухню дружной, радостной толпой во главе с выписавшимся из Мунго Артуром.

Снейп тут же воспользовался заминкой и, ещё раз напомнив Гарри время первого занятия окклюменцией, быстро ретировался. Сириус же, немного вернув себе самообладание, отвлёкся на разговор с Артуром и Молли, а несколько минут спустя обнаружил, что из поля зрения исчез не только Нюниус, но и Гарри.

— Он сказал, что голова разболелась из-за ваших «дружеских бесед однокашников», — недовольно ответила Гермиона на растерянный взгляд Блэка, с поистине женским ехидством передразнив данное Сириусом определение тому, что происходило на кухне во время визита Снейпа. — Поднялся в спальню.

Блэк выдавил из себя благодарную улыбку и, оставив радостно галдящую толпу, направился к лестнице. 

Дверь в комнату мальчишек была приоткрыта, и Сириус, заглянув внутрь, несколько секунд молча рассматривал крестника, лежащего на кровати спиной ко входу. В комнате стояла почти мёртвая тишина, но Блэк гораздо чаще полагался на своё обоняние, нежели на слух или зрение, и сейчас оно било тревогу: пахло слезами… Сириус перешагнул порог.

Гарри плакал. Тихо, почти беззвучно, вцепившись зубами в собственный кулак и отчаянно зажмурившись, лишь иногда прерывисто втягивая носом воздух. Блэк быстро подошёл к кровати и подхватил вздрогнувшего мальчишку на руки:

— Ч-ш-ш-ш, всё хорошо… Всё будет хорошо, Гарри, — шептал он на ухо крестнику, тут же обнявшему его за шею и уткнувшемуся в неё мокрым от слёз лицом.

— Я думал… — едва слышно всхлипнул Гарри. — Я надеялся, что он… Но ты... Ты прав. Так и должно быть…

Сириус закрыл глаза и прижался щекой к его виску, будучи в этот момент как никогда уверенным: он больше не позволит Снейпу прикоснуться к мальчишке… Костьми ляжет, но не позволит!

 

***

Гарри смог взять себя в руки лишь спустя полчаса и то не без помощи утешающей магии Бродяги. Когда истерика наконец отступила, вместо неё пришла неловкость. Было стыдно и немного страшно, что Сириус начнёт задавать вопросы… Однако крёстный только мягко улыбнулся и щёлкнул Гарри по носу:

— Давай-ка, парень, топай умываться, и пойдём обедать. Все остальные вопросы решим потом, хорошо?

Поттер поспешил воспользоваться предложением и торопливо скрылся в ванной комнате. Несколько раз плеснув в лицо ледяной водой, он поднял глаза на своё отражение в зеркале и тяжело вздохнул: сорвался.

Две недели ждал, на что-то надеялся… Но вчера измученная надежда наконец умерла. Гермиона начала собирать вещи, и это вдруг открыло Гарри глаза: каникулы заканчивались, все дальнейшие чаяния бесполезны — не придёт. Усталость от бесплодного ожидания, нервное напряжение и тяжёлое разочарование вылились в побег от друзей за массивные двери спальни крёстного, а нахлынувшее отчаяние — в просьбу к Сириусу взять блокировку следующих течек на себя.

Но даже вчера, после того, как Бродяга вдруг сразу и без лишних разговоров согласился; после болезненного открытия: «Так и должно быть», резанувшего по ноющему сердцу Гарри пониманием, что Снейп — в общем-то чужой ему человек, просто сделавший одолжение нуждающемуся в заботе омеге; после нахлынувшего ужаса от осознания: пути к отступлению отрезаны, и впереди теперь ждут не знакомые и, что греха таить, приятные прикосновения профессора, его уже привычно становящийся мягким голос, его тактичная и очень ласковая тьма… впереди стыд и неловкость перед крёстным, бесконечно родным, но совсем не желанным в качестве блокирующего альфы… Даже после всего этого Гарри нашёл в себе силы удержаться на краю и не расплакаться. Как-то сумел. А сегодня…

Когда он спускался вниз, сердце бешено и совершенно невпопад колотило в рёбра, то и дело выбивая из лёгких воздух. Как же Гарри хотелось, чтобы Снейп встретил его улыбкой и сказал: дескать, собирался прийти раньше, но не смог по причине… Да неважно по какой причине! Лишь бы поведал о самом желании!.. Однако чуда не произошло. Профессор всем своим видом показывал, как неприятно ему их с Сириусом общество, и сколь недоволен он необходимостью учить Поттера этой окк… окклитен… (проклятое слово никак не хотело запоминаться!). Гарри видел презрительно дрогнувшие губы профессора, проследившего за ним, малодушно усевшимся поближе к крёстному, заметил мелькнувшую в чёрных глазах неприязнь, когда Бродяга в защищающем, успокаивающем жесте сжал его пальцы. И если в начале беседы Снейп ещё как-то старался изображать терпимость и вежливость, то после этого движения Сириуса слова и голос его наполнились откровенным отвращением… а сердце Гарри безнадёгой.

Единственное, что помешало Поттеру сбежать в ту же минуту — это боязнь оставить наедине двоих готовых к драке альф… Но едва только опасность миновала, а Снейп благополучно покинул дом, сдерживающее истерику напряжение отпустило, и Гарри бросился прочь.

Да, он сорвался. И сейчас, глядя на себя в зеркало, с ужасом думал о том, как всё это может выглядеть для Сириуса.

— Гарри, ты там живой? — Бродяга тихонько поскрёбся в дверь. — Открой, а?

Поттер вздохнул и, ещё раз умывшись, наконец вышел, смущённо пряча глаза. Сириус несколько секунд серьёзно рассматривал его, а потом мягко улыбнулся:

— Молодец, — и, обняв, потянул к выходу: — Пойдём обедать.

Гарри молча кивнул, благодарный за отсутствие расспросов, и послушно двинулся за ним, но у порога притормозил:

— Сириус…

Бродяга тут же насторожился, даже безотчётно чуть сильнее сжал пальцы на его плече:

— Да, малыш?

Гарри вымученно улыбнулся. Он был обязан повторить это снова:

— Спасибо… За всё.

Блэк несколько секунд смотрел на него немного растерянно, а потом вдруг повернулся и, положив тёплые ладони Поттеру на плечи, прижался лбом к его лбу:

— Я твой крёстный. Был, есть и буду. Что бы ни случилось. Понял?

— Да…

— Отлично. Это главное, — Бродяга хмыкнул и отстранился. — А с остальным как-нибудь разберёмся.

Остаток дня прошёл словно в бреду. Рассказав Гермионе и Рону о предстоящих ему уроках по блокировке сознания от вторжения извне, Поттер тем самым поймал двух пикси одним сачком: занял друзей рассуждениями о плюсах и минусах таких занятий и предупредил появление вопросов на тему своей задумчивости. В действительности же тревожила его не сама наука и даже не причины, по которым Дамблдор решил преподать её Гарри, здесь как раз всё было понятно и правильно: Волдеморт каким-то образом проникал в его сознание, и эти проникновения требовалось остановить как можно быстрее. Поттер переживал о другом… О внезапно возникшей необходимости проводить со Снейпом, неприязненно кривящимся при встрече, в несколько раз больше времени, чем предполагало стандартное расписание. О неумолимо приближающейся течке. О том, что он совершенно не представлял, как известить о её начале Сириуса… Дамблдор, кажется, избегал прямого общения, к Снейпу с просьбой о вызове Бродяги Гарри не обратился бы теперь и под угрозой Авады, а идти к МакГонагалл или Помфри было банально стыдно… Пару раз за день Поттер порывался поговорить об этом с Блэком, но им постоянно кто-то мешал, а вечером он, как ни пытался, так и не сумел дождаться возвращения крёстного с ежевечернего свидания — уснул, стоило опустить голову на подушку.

Утро закрутило суматохой сборов, пора было возвращаться в Хогвартс. Наспех позавтракав и покидав в сумки рождественские подарки, Гарри вместе с ребятами спустился в прихожую и, пока Уизли прощались с родителями, шагнул к Бродяге:

— Сириус…

— Я хочу, чтобы ты это взял, — перебил тот и, вложив ему в руку небольшой свёрток, слегка подмигнул.

— Что это? — Гарри с недоумением рассматривал неожиданный подарок.

— Воспользуйся, когда я понадоблюсь, — шепнул Сириус, поцеловал Гарри в висок и, покосившись на миссис Уизли, ещё тише добавил: — Или если Снейп начнёт тебя тиранить. Договорились?

— Ага, — Поттер, с облегчением вздохнувший после первой фразы Блэка, при упоминании профессора снова помрачнел, и желание расспрашивать подробнее о содержимом свёртка пропало безвозвратно… не разреветься бы опять!

Он торопливо сунул подарок крёстного в карман, решив, что разберётся после, и, крепко обняв на прощание Бродягу, вышел на улицу, где уже ждали Уизли, Грейнджер, Тонкс и Люпин.

Хогвартс встретил ребят привычной суматохой. Студенты делились впечатлениями от каникул, хвастались подарками, радовались воссоединению с друзьями и расстроенно вздыхали, вспоминая об оставленном на полгода доме.

Дотащив сумки Гермионы и Джини до лестницы в девичьи комнаты, парни разделились: близнецы, недолго думая, осели в гостиной, принявшись демонстрировать всем заинтересовавшимся однокашникам состряпанные на каникулах новинки-вредилки; Рон застрял с Анжелиной, обсуждая ближайшую тренировку; а Гарри, забрав чемодан друга, поплёлся в спальню.

На ступеньках его нагнал радостный Томас и, подхватив одну из сумок, дружески пихнул плечом:

— Привет, Гарри. Чего такой хмурый?

— А ты чего такой весёлый?.. — мрачно начал Поттер, но, подняв глаза и упёршись взглядом в стоящего наверху Финнигана, осёкся и понимающе качнул головой: — А. Ясно…

Затащив сумки в спальню и смущённо покосившись на обнявшихся друзей, Гарри буркнул, что ему нужно отойти, и вновь выскочил за дверь, оставляя влюблённую парочку наедине. В последнее время он чувствовал неловкость, глядя на этих двоих, словно каждый раз невольно подсматривал какое-то непотребство.

Спустившись обратно в гостиную, Поттер потоптался возле стихийно организовавшегося собрания квиддичной команды, отчего настроение только ухудшилось; отрицательно мотнул головой машущим ему Фреду и Джорджу, совершенно не желая становиться наглядным пособием в презентациях близнецов, и вышел прочь, решив пока скрыться от шума и толчеи в хижине Хагрида… 

Он проходил мимо Большого зала, когда из-за угла прямо на него вылетели Малфой, Паркинсон и Забини. Хохочущие, разрумянившиеся от мороза, на ходу пытающиеся стряхнуть друг с друга снег, они даже не сразу поняли, кого сбили с ног, и на миг растерянно замерли, всё ещё улыбаясь и удивлённо глядя на Поттера сверху вниз. Очки в момент падения куда-то свалились, и Гарри тихо выругался, быстро зашарив рукой по полу… Отлично! Для полного счастья только подобной встречи ему и не хватало!

— Поттер? — наконец выдал Малфой.

— И почему я не удивлён? — хмыкнул обнимающий приятеля Забини, но Хорёк вдруг вынырнул из-под его руки, слегка пихнув локтем в бок, и присел на корточки:

— Держи...

Поттер, как, впрочем, и друзья Малфоя, поражённо застыл, глядя на протянутые ему очки, а придя в себя, выхватил проклятые окуляры.

— Премного благодарен, — зло процедил он сквозь зубы, возвращая аксессуар на нос и… удивлённо отшатнулся, когда лицо Хорька обрело чёткие очертания: Малфой рассматривал его с вполне дружелюбной улыбкой.

Гарри нахмурился и слегка тряхнул головой, надеясь отогнать жуткое видение, но то не пропадало.

— Чего скалишься? — подозрительно буркнул Поттер.

Драко, пожав плечами, поднялся:

— Настроение хорошее. Нельзя? — и вдруг подал Гарри руку. — Не ушибся?

Это было уже слишком.

— Не твое хорёчье дело, — огрызнулся Поттер и, оттолкнув протянутую ладонь, быстро встал с пола. — Иди, куда шёл, Малфой.

Светлые брови Драко съехались к переносице, а на скулах выступил лёгкий румянец — давно знакомый Гарри признак малфоевского раздражения.

— Вот они — плоды маггловского воспитания! — презрительно ухмыльнулся Блейз. — Ты ему руку помощи, а он хамит в ответ, — и нарочито гротескно изобразив на лице сочувствующее выражение, вздохнул: — Не привык к человеческому обращению, бедняжка…

— Заткнись, Забини! — одновременно и, что удивительно, совершенно одинаковым злобным тоном выплюнули Поттер и Малфой и на пару секунд застыли, настороженно рассматривая друг друга.

— Отойди с дороги, — буркнул Гарри, наконец решив, что на сегодня общения со слизеринцами ему достаточно, и, не дожидаясь, когда Драко отступит в сторону, с силой пихнул того плечом, проходя мимо.

— Приложить бы ублюдка Ступефаем в воспитательных целях… — раздалось за спиной шипение Забини.

— Оставь. Пойдём, — мрачно отозвался Малфой.

— Только настроение испортил, сучонок, — недовольно проворчал Блейз, а Поттер вдруг понял, что испытывает странное чувство несогласованности: голоса неприятелей удалялись, а ощущение сверлящего спину тяжёлого взгляда осталось.

Гарри обернулся… и всё встало на свои места. Малфой с Забини действительно давно скрылись за углом, но и зуд между лопаток Поттеру не почудился: со злым прищуром на него смотрела задержавшаяся Паркинсон… По спине пробежал неприятный холодок, Гарри вдруг в полной мере осознал, что означает выражение «убийственный взгляд». Однако мгновение спустя из-за угла донёсся голос Малфоя:

— Панс, ты идёшь? — и девчонка, вздрогнув, тут же шагнула назад, скрываясь из виду.

— Ведьма, — буркнул Гарри, невольно передёрнув плечами, и ускорил шаг.

Хагрида в тот день он не застал. Послонялся немного вокруг запертого домика и, почувствовав, что начинает замерзать, вернулся обратно в замок… Настроения очередная неудача, конечно, не прибавила. Казалось, весь мир ополчился против него!

Есть не хотелось совершенно, поэтому, отмахнувшись от собравшегося на обед Рона, Гарри принялся разбирать сумки, наслаждаясь тишиной в опустевшей наконец спальне. А по пути на ужин, куда он, впрочем, тоже припозднился, его остановил Снейп.

— Мистер Поттер!

Гарри вздрогнул всем телом и резко обернулся. Профессор окликнул его издали и сейчас решительным шагом быстро сокращал расстояние между ними. Только теперь вдруг чётко осознав, почему ему так не хотелось появляться сегодня в Большом зале — боялся встречи со Снейпом! — Поттер внутренне сжался.

— Добрый вечер, сэр, — негромко пробормотал он, когда профессор подошёл и остановился рядом, внимательно всматриваясь в его лицо.

— Очень хотелось бы на это надеяться, — отозвался Снейп. — Почему вы не были на обеде?

Гарри удивлённо поднял на него глаза. Заметил?

— Я… Э-м… Мне не хотелось есть…

— Плохо себя чувствуете? — тут же подозрительно прищурился профессор и, взяв Гарри за подбородок, приподнял его лицо: — Посмотрите на меня…

Глаза Гарри поражённо распахнулись, но мгновение спустя он моргнул, приходя в себя, и отшатнулся, чувствуя мучительное желание сорваться с места и удрать прочь.

— Не трогайте меня. Я… Я не нуждаюсь в вашей заботе…

Снейп нахмурился, медленно опустил руку, только что касавшуюся лица Поттера, и вдруг вновь шагнул к нему:

— Гарри, я хотел…

Высыпавшие из Большого зала громко галдящие первокурсники заставили его замолчать. Снейп проводил суровым взглядом притихших при виде него детей и вновь обернулся к Гарри.

— Вы хотели, сэр?..

Слова вырвались сами. Гарри даже зажмурился от осознания, сколь недостойно его поведение, сколь нелепо, должно быть, выглядит для профессора мальчишка, до сих пор надеющийся на… А на что он, собственно, надеется?

— Поговорим завтра, мистер Поттер, — негромкий голос Снейпа вернул Гарри в реальность и заставил вновь открыть глаза. — Идите ужинать. И, будьте добры, более не нарушайте режим.

В уговорах он не нуждался. Отступив на пару шагов назад и не говоря больше ни слова, Поттер развернулся и почти бегом бросился к дверям Большого зала. Уже на пороге что-то заставило его оглянуться… Снейп, по-прежнему стоящий на том же месте, слегка качнул головой и стремительно зашагал прочь. 

Утром первым уроком в расписании красовалось объединённое со Слизерином зельеварение. Радости этот факт опять же не прибавлял, поэтому, когда у лестницы в подземелья его вдруг окликнула Чжоу, вид у обернувшегося к ней Поттера был самым что ни на есть мрачным.

— Привет, — счастливая улыбка на лице девчонки сменилась растерянной, а потом и вовсе растаяла. — Я… Ты торопишься?

Гарри краем глаза заметил, как Гермиона, схватив за запястье застывшего было Рона, потащила того вниз по лестнице, что-то выговаривая злобным шёпотом.

— Э-м… Привет… — пробормотал Поттер и заставил себя улыбнуться. — Да… У нас зельеварение… Не самый мой любимый предмет…

— Да, не у тебя одного, — вновь робко заулыбалась Чжоу.

— Ну вот, — неуверенно кивнул Гарри. — Давай поговорим позже… Не хотелось бы опаздывать к Снейпу…

Чжоу открыла рот, чтобы что-то ответить, но в это мгновение за её спиной словно из ниоткуда выросла высокая фигура в чёрном.

— Очень правильное решение, мистер Поттер, — чётко чеканя слова выдал Снейп и неприязненно отодвинул с пути подпрыгнувшую от неожиданности Чжоу. — Мисс Чанг, сдаётся мне, у вас сейчас Заклинания. Вы заблудились?

— Нет, сэр, — пролепетала девчонка, испуганно хлопнув ресницами, и попятилась назад. — До встречи, Гарри.

Снейп не позволил Поттеру ответить, схватив его за плечо, развернув и слегка подтолкнув к лестнице. Это было обидно, наверное, даже унизительно, но Гарри не посмел и пискнуть в ответ, беспрекословно подчинившись… И только у входа в класс вдруг осознал — на него действовала тьма Снейпа: покоряющая, повелевающая, тихо клубящаяся в глазах и на кончиках пальцев профессора. Гарри даже на мгновение замер, уже коснувшись ладонью дверной ручки и через плечо удивлённо глядя на напряжённого, кажется, едва сдерживающего взрыв ярости Снейпа. Что он опять сделал не так? Чем снова разозлил этого вечно недовольного монстра?

— Мне долго ждать, когда вы соблаговолите открыть дверь, Поттер? — процедил Снейп, придав своему тону наигранной любезности, отчего слова звучали ещё более злобно.

Гарри обречённо вздохнул и вошёл в класс.

Зельеварение было адом. Снейп, видимо, встал не с той ноги, потому что досталось всем, даже его ненаглядному Малфою, неосторожно позволившему себе фыркнуть в ответ на особо удачную «шутку» профессора по поводу умственных способностей Лонгботтома. Такая своеобразная справедливость немного снизила градус негодования гриффиндорцев, но на выходе из кабинета Томас всё же зло буркнул:

— Классический недоёб.

У Гарри в памяти тут же всплыли доносящиеся из-за двери спальни Снейпа глухие стоны. Нет, вряд ли отсутствие секса было нерешаемой проблемой для профессора… Может быть… Поругался со своим партнёром?

Поттер безотчётно сжал кулаки и прибавил шаг. Для кого-то, может быть, попытки позлословить о личной жизни Снейпа и были отдушиной после его уроков, но Гарри с некоторых пор к таким людям не относился. Ему от вызванных замечанием Дина размышлений стало только больней.

С Чжоу он снова столкнулся после обеда.

— Гарри… — девчонка смущённо улыбнулась и кивнула Гермионе с Роном, впрочем, тут же ретировавшимся.

— А… Привет…

Поттер немного растерянно проследил взглядом за друзьями. И почему Гермиона каждый раз норовит оставить его с Чанг наедине? Он понятия не имел, о чём с ней беседовать!

— Как встретил Рождество? — видимо, устав ждать от Гарри чего-то более-менее членораздельного, вновь заговорила Чжоу.

— Неплохо, — пробормотал он, вдруг поняв, что толком не помнит самого праздника… Лишь свои мысли о Снейпе.

— А у нас прошло как-то тихо, — произнесла Чжоу, явно чувствуя себя неловко от его неразговорчивости, но Гарри, задумавшись, не обратил внимания ни на её терзания, ни даже на смысл слов. — Тут… в будущем месяце нас отпустят в Хогсмид. Читал объявление?

Вопросительная интонация в её голосе заставила его вернуться в реальность:

— Что? А, нет, я ещё не смотрел на доску.

— Ну да, в Валентинов день, — она смущённо отвела взгляд.

— Понятно, — не вникая в её слова, откликнулся Гарри и, вдруг подумав, что Чжоу, как многие другие, видимо, хотела бы знать, когда следующее собрание ОД, оживился: — Ты, наверное, хочешь…

— Только если ты сам не против, — тут же заулыбалась она.

Гарри удивлённо моргнул. Кажется, он всё-таки что-то пропустил в их беседе…

— Я… не знаю… — осторожно начал он, и улыбка мгновенно сползла с её лица.

— Конечно, если не хочешь… — она вдруг замерла, глядя на кого-то за плечом Поттера и, вновь посмотрев на него, неуверенно пробормотала. — Не расстраивайся… Ещё увидимся.

Развернувшись, Чжоу торопливо зашагала прочь, а Гарри растерянно взъерошил на затылке волосы, смотря ей вслед и не понимая, почему после всех этих упрямых попыток разговорить его, она так неожиданно и поспешно сбежала. Он даже оглянулся, решив, что девчонку мог кто-то напугать… Амбридж, например. Но за спиной никого не было, только по коридору в сторону библиотеки быстро удалялась знакомая фигура в чёрной мантии.

Поттер на несколько секунд задержал взгляд на уже едва заметном силуэте Снейпа… и вздрогнул, от внезапно прошившей мозг мысли: Чжоу хотела пригласить его на Валентинов день! Дьявол! Он ведь собирался с ней встречаться! И прошедшие каникулы, кстати, подтвердили изначальную правильность этого решения! Он должен встречаться с девчонками!.. И Снейп пусть видит, что Гарри девушки нравятся, а не крёстный! И пусть сам… пусть спит, с кем хочет! И… И совершенно точно, Гарри не собирался просидеть весь День влюблённых, размышляя, в чьей компании проводит это время профессор!

— Чжоу! Эй… Чжоу! — он бросился следом за Чанг и, догнав, поймал за руку: — Чжоу, ты… Ты хочешь пойти со мной в Хогсмид в Валентинов день?

Она удивлённо качнула головой, вновь метнула испуганный взгляд ему за спину и, наконец, неуверенно улыбнулась:

— Да…

— Хорошо, тогда договорились, — удовлетворённо кивнул Гарри и, развернувшись, отправился в сторону Гриффиндорской башни, вновь размышляя о предстоящем сегодня уроке у Снейпа… и не заметив полнейшей растерянности смотрящей ему вслед Чжоу.

***

Поттер выводил из себя!

Две недели Северус разрывался между желанием увидеть паршивца, убедиться, что с ним всё в порядке, перемолвиться хотя бы парой фраз… и страхом испортить настроение своим появлением. Он ходил вокруг камина, как голодный гриндилоу вокруг ловушки с приманкой, но каждый раз заставлял себя отступить, заняться чем-нибудь отвлекающим…

Ко всему прочему Блэк после разговора на повышенных тонах, произошедшего между ними в рождественское утро, ни разу не появился ни в апартаментах Снейпа, ни в камине. Северус, по правде говоря, не понимал, из-за чего блохастый, который до этого едва ли не поселился в его комнатах, сейчас откровенно лез в бутылку. Но делать первый шаг к примирению тоже не собирался, тем более, что хоть сколь-нибудь серьёзного повода для подобного никак не находилось. Лорд будто впал в спячку… чему Северус, конечно, был несказанно рад, злясь только на несвоевременность этого полного штиля.

Единственным источником информации о Гарри являлся Шеклболт, и сведения, получаемые от него раз в три дня (чаще расспрашивать Кингсли о Поттере Снейп не решался), только ещё больше тревожили Северуса. По словам аврора, мальчишка выглядел неважно: тихий, замкнутый, немного нервный.

— Не течка? — каждый раз уточнял Снейп, но Кингсли качал головой:

— Блэк только огрызается, что всё в порядке, а к Гарри я с этим вопросом приставать не стану, сам понимаешь…

Северус понимал и вечера напролёт мерил шагами комнату, постоянно косясь на камин.

Днём было проще. Уроки у омег, прогулки с Драко, безуспешные пока попытки получить доступ к секции запрещённых культов Министерской Библиотеки… Всё это так или иначе отвлекало и занимало время, но вечером… Вечером Северус не находил себе места.

А когда субботним утром Шеклболт в ответ на дежурный вопрос мрачно поведал о вчерашнем недомогании Гарри, Снейп сорвался…

Повод придумал на ходу… Действительно довольно нелепый (как, конечно, тут же заметил Блэк), но ему было плевать. Важным для Северуса являлось сейчас лишь одно — необходимость любым способом увидеть мальчишку и понять, что происходит.

Как оказалось, не происходило ничего. Живой, здоровый, совершенно точно не текущий… Видимо, пацан просто переживал из-за предстоящего возвращения в Хогвартс, а Шеклболт оказался слишком мнительным и излишне трепетно отнёсся к закапризничавшему омежке.

Отпустившее напряжение оставило дрожь в пальцах, чувство внутренней усталости и… жажду подраться. Он шёл сюда, совсем не собираясь грызться с Блэком, но сейчас… сейчас блохастый выводил одним своим присутствием! Раздражало его нарочито хамское поведение, то как Поттер жался к проклятой псине, то как Блэк всем своим видом ясно обозначал право крёстного на пацана…

Блэк нарывался и почти нарвался!.. Жажда забрать Поттера сию же минуту мешала здраво мыслить, его близость к блохастому застилала глаза слепой яростью... Крёстный, мать его, нашёлся!

Уизли явились очень вовремя. Северус понял это, когда вылетел на улицу и вдохнул ледяной воздух. Проклятье! Какого отношения к себе можно ожидать от пятнадцатилетнего омежки, если постоянно тычешь в его крёстного палочкой? Идиот!

Успокоился Северус только ближе к вечеру, решив: завтра Гарри вернётся в школу, и он обязательно поговорит с ним, всё объяснит… Без Блэка сделать это будет гораздо проще.

Однако, как опять показала практика, просто с Поттером не бывает.

Снейп, ещё в воскресенье прокручивавший про себя предстоящий разговор и подбирающий слова помягче, к вечеру понедельника забыл все придуманные фразы, едва сдерживая рвущуюся из-под контроля тьму. Сущность альфы требовала установления тотального контроля над малолетним омежкой. Паршивец нарушал режим и пропускал обед; стоило Снейпу приблизиться — мгновенно ощетинивался… и опять флиртовал с совершенно неподходящей ему пустоголовой девкой!

Когда Поттер осторожно постучал в дверь, Северус уже взял себя в руки, но о «разговоре по душам» речи теперь не шло. Дабы сохранить с трудом достигнутое хладнокровие, Снейп постарался полностью погрузиться непосредственно в процесс обучения… В конце концов, уроки окклюменции были задуманы им не просто так, Гарри действительно нуждался в этом умении.

Северус терпеливо, хотя, возможно, и довольно холодно отвечал на вопросы мальчишки, объяснял механизм легилиментационной атаки и способы противостояния. Поттер, как ни странно, тоже с головой ушёл в занятие, а точнее в выяснение причин его необходимости. Пришлось, осторожно обходя опасные, способные напугать пацана нюансы, объяснять ему суть своих и директорских подозрений о взаимосвязи видений Гарри с не сумевшей убить его Авадой Лорда и способностями того к легилименции. А потом они перешли к практике и…

Это было похлеще пыток Волдеморта, а держаться приходилось с гораздо большей невозмутимостью. При воспоминании о Чанг, с совершенно определённой целью подавшейся к нему под омелой, Поттер, кажется, запаниковав, начал сопротивляться, и тьма Северуса рванулась из-под контроля в мазохистской жажде досмотреть, убедиться… Но свет и без того испуганного омеги тут же предостерегающе вспыхнул, обжигая агрессора и возвращая в реальность. Гарри, конечно, не понял, что безотчётно сумел отразить атаку, и вряд ли смог бы повторить это осознанно. Его сейчас вообще волновал только один вопрос…

— Вы видели всё, что видел я? — настороженное мальчишеское сопение могло бы быть забавным, если б Снейп в это мгновение не боролся с мучительным желанием хорошенько отшлёпать паршивца.

— Мельком, — процедил Северус сквозь зубы… но, медленно выдохнув, всё-таки нашёл в себе силы не заострять внимания на взволновавшем обоих воспоминании: — Кому принадлежал бульдог?

— Тётушке Мардж, — недоверчиво косясь на него, пробормотал Гарри.

— Для первого раза не так плохо, как можно было ожидать…

Требовалось попробовать снова. Мальчишка должен почувствовать собственный ответ на вторжение, запомнить его…

Снейп атаковал повторно, на этот раз позволив Гарри подготовиться… И провалился прямиком в тот самый кошмар, о котором пацан говорил во время течки: кладбище и распахнутые, светящиеся глаза мёртвого Седрика Диггори.

А в следующее мгновение произошло нечто странное. От жуткой картинки сознание Поттера будто парализовало. Снейп открыл было рот, дабы, не прекращая легилименции, окликнуть мальчишку, выдернуть из цепких лап кошмара и заставить действовать, но не успел…

— Не-е-ет! — вырвалось из груди Гарри, и одновременно с криком совсем несильный, но неожиданный и не по-омежьи злой удар отшвырнул Северуса прочь.

Получившийся импульс даже самого Поттера выбил из равновесия, заставив рухнуть на колени. Пацан болезненно вскрикнул, а Снейп… Снейп на секунду поражённо застыл. Неужели это то, о чём предупреждал Дамблдор? Он так легко проник за пределы сознания Гарри? Это был Лорд?

Северус похолодел и, слегка тряхнув головой, зажмурился, восстанавливая в памяти только что подсмотренное… Нет. Видения принадлежали Гарри. Периферическое зрение того, чьими глазами Снейп пару минут назад смотрел на Диггори, цепляло собственные руки смотрящего… и руки эти совершенно точно принадлежали Поттеру. Но… Тогда что это было?

— Встать, Поттер! Встать! Вы не стараетесь, не прилагаете усилий. Вы впускаете меня в воспоминания, которых страшитесь, вы сами даёте мне оружие! — нужно было разозлить парня и попробовать снова…

— Я… стараюсь… сопротивляться... — кажется, Гарри довольно сильно ударился при падении и сейчас цедил слова сквозь плотно сомкнутые зубы, пытаясь справиться с болью… Тем лучше, боль усилит злость.

— Я сказал вам: освободиться от эмоций! — пусть попытается «не думать о белой обезьяне с малиновым бананом»…

— Да? Сейчас это затруднительно!

Отлично! Разозлись, Гарри!

— Тогда вы станете лёгкой добычей для Тёмного Лорда! Дураки, у которых душа нараспашку, которые не владеют своими чувствами, упиваются грустными воспоминаниями и так легко позволяют себя спровоцировать — одним словом, слабаки — у них нет никаких шансов противостоять ему! Он войдёт в ваш ум, Поттер, как нож в масло!

— Я не слабый!

— Так докажите это! Возьмите себя в руки! — Обезьяна, Поттер… Белая обезьяна: — Подавите гнев, владейте собою! Пробуем ещё раз! Приготовиться! Легилименс!

Это было невероятно, но вместо того, чтобы ожидаемо взорваться негодованием, Поттер действительно умудрился подавить не только гнев, но и прочие эмоции! Совершенно непредсказуемое недоразумение, буквально живущее по закону подлости!

Всплывающие воспоминания вновь стали относительно нейтральными, если так можно назвать картинки из памяти ребёнка, не видевшего в своей жизни ничего хорошего…

— Я знаю! Я знаю!

Снейп впервые за вечер сам выскользнул из его мыслей и удивлённо уставился в горящие нездоровым возбуждением зелёные глаза:

— Что случилось, Поттер?

— Я видел… я вспомнил. Теперь я понял…

— Что поняли?

Лучше бы он не спрашивал! Лучше бы он вообще завершил урок после предыдущей атаки! Отправил бы мальчишку спать и обдумал бы полученную информацию!.. А теперь…

Поттер оказывается когда-то бывал рядом с Отделом Тайн, и сейчас, нырнув в воспоминание о том дне, он, конечно, тут же узнал коридор, в котором контролируемая Лордом Нагайна две недели назад едва не убила Артура Уизли. Узнал и (как же зря Северус недооценивал умственные способности гриффиндорцев!) сделал вполне логичные выводы:

— Коридор, который я сейчас видел… Я его узнал. Он ведёт в Отдел Тайн, и Волдеморту что-то оттуда нуж…

— Я запретил вам произносить имя Тёмного Лорда!

Только этого не хватало! Вот уж о чём мальчишке точно не нужно знать, так это о проклятом пророчестве! Северус медленно выдохнул (показывать своё волнение малолетнему стихийному бедствию тем более не стоило), уняв дрожь, холодно пресёк все попытки дальнейших расспросов и, спешно выставив Поттера вон, устало рухнул в кресло.

Занятие оказалось тяжёлым, непредсказуемым, даже пугающим и… неприятно продуктивным. Снейп опустил веки...

— Итак, что мы имеем, — пробормотал он себе под нос: — Неожиданную и, что естественно для Поттера, несвоевременную сообразительность, — Северус сокрушённо вздохнул, мысленно ещё раз обругав себя за неумение вовремя остановиться. — Наличие подсознательной способности к окклюменции… и контратаку непонятной природы, — нахмурился, на несколько секунд задумавшись о ментальном ударе, сильно смахивающем на тёмномагический ответ, а потом, тряхнув головой… помрачнел окончательно: — И взрослые поцелуи с Чжоу Чанг… Проклятье!


	24. Про тотальную безответственность последнего отпрыска Блэков

Начало семестра стало для Драко сущим кошмаром. Утро второго же учебного дня ознаменовали пугающие известия.  
  
«Массовый побег из Азкабана! Министерство опасается, что «душа заговора» старых Пожирателей Смерти – Блэк!..» – вопили заголовки на первой полосе свежего номера «Пророка».  
  
– Блэк? – одними губами пробормотал побледневший вмиг Малфой и испуганно обернулся на преподавательский стол.  
  
Снейп выглядел серьёзным, но спокойным. Прежде подобная невозмутимость крёстного мгновенно развеяла бы все страхи и волнения Драко, но не теперь, когда переживал он за того, чьи проблемы встревожили бы Северуса Снейпа в самую последнюю очередь…  
  
Аппетит как-то враз пропал. Несколько минут отрешённо поковырявшись в тарелке, Драко брезгливо отодвинул её и поднялся.  
  
– Ты в порядке? – тут же обернулась Панси, до того заговорщицки нашёптывавшая друзьям, что мистер Паркинсон якобы ещё неделю назад знал о готовящемся побеге.  
  
Малфой перевёл на неё немного растерянный взгляд, не сразу вникнув в суть вопроса, но потом, сообразив, дёрнул плечом:  
  
– Да… Есть не хочется…  
  
Панси настороженно прищурилась и, кажется, даже собиралась вскочить следом, однако Нотт остановил её, поймав за запястье, и в ответ на вопросительный взгляд отрицательно качнул головой.  
  
Драко заметил это движение друга и догадался: Нотт подозревает начало течки - но сейчас… сейчас ему не было дела ни до того, о чём подумал Тео, ни даже до того, как он собирается объяснять происходящее Панси. Мысли занимали совершенно иные, куда более весомые страхи.  
  
Бросив взгляд на Гриффиндорский стол, Малфой нахмурился пуще прежнего. Грейнджер, младший Уизли и, будь он неладен, Поттер, склонившись над Пророком, что-то оживлённо обсуждали. Великие стратеги, мандрагору им в уши! И ведь у всех троих такой серьёзный вид, будто уже придумали план по возвращению беглецов в Азкабан… Надо бы последить за очкариком, а то вытворит какую-нибудь героическую глупость, и смотри потом несколько месяцев на Блэка в трауре!..  
  
Драко невольно передёрнул плечами, вновь безуспешно попытался поймать взгляд крёстного, увлечённого беседой с Дамблдором, и, развернувшись, направиться к выходу.  
  
  
Этот день стал для Малфоя пыткой. Чем бы он ни занимался, мысли постоянно против воли возвращались к Сириусу (к Сириусу, которому грозила опасность!). В результате к обеду Драко имел на счету два замечания от преподавателей, одну попытку МакГонагалл выпроводить его с урока к мадам Помфри, пару коротких стычек с Забини и Паркинсон, пытавшихся выяснить, что происходит с другом, и снятые со Слизерина по его вине десять баллов.  
  
Необходимо было срочно выбираться из «дьявольских силков» паники, и единственным способом сделать это ему виделся… разговор с крёстным. Так или иначе, но Снейп с Блэком нашли точки соприкосновения, пусть особой любви друг к другу и не питали. «Нас связывает четверть века вражды. Очень тесной вражды. Настолько тесной, что сейчас я уверен в Блэке больше, чем в некоторых друзьях…» Вспомнив об этих словах Северуса, Драко решился!  
  
Только вот, дождавшись Снейпа после обеда у дверей Большого зала, он вдруг сообразил, что понятия не имеет, как начать тревожащий его разговор. Нельзя же открыто заявить о своих волнениях за Блэка!..  
  
– Что случилось, Драко? – остановленный им крёстный слегка нахмурился, видимо, почуяв неладное, и шагнул в сторону, увлекая Малфоя за собой: – У нас пятнадцать минут до начала урока. Я слушаю.  
  
Драко опустил голову и уставился на трещинки в каменных плитах пола, не представляя, как подойти к нужному вопросу.  
  
– В «Пророке»… – неуверенно начал он. – Там пишут о побеге…  
  
На его плечо легла тёплая ладонь.  
  
– Твоим родителям ничего не угрожает, Драко, – прошептал Снейп… и Малфой вздрогнул.  
  
За своими переживаниями о безопасности Сириуса он и не вспомнил про маму с папой! А беглые Пожиратели наверняка сейчас в Мэноре! Десять магов, совершивших столь страшные преступления, что ни огромные деньги, ни наличие влиятельных родственников не смогли избавить их от пожизненных сроков в Азкабане. Пугающее обстоятельство...  
  
Да, конечно, многие из беглецов так или иначе были близки Малфоям, но, насколько мог судить Драко, «близость» та являлась вынужденной, а присутствие этих людей в Мэноре крайне нежелательным для хозяев дома. Например, о Лестрейнджах мама старалась не говорить при отце (даже о тёте Белле – своей родной сестре); упоминание этой фамилии почему-то делало Люциуса Малфоя мрачным и раздражительным. Дед не хотел слышать «о русском мерзавце» по имени Антонин Долохов, а папа в ответ на его ругань скрипел зубами и выходил из помещения, громко хлопая дверью. Мистера Мальсибера – однокашника крёстного – родители поминали недобрым словом, когда речь заходила о школьном прошлом Снейпа...  
  
– Они все в Мэноре? – выдохнул Малфой и тут же онемел – крёстный, едва заметно шевельнув палочкой, наложил на него Силенцио.  
  
– У тебя нет причин для волнений, Драко, но есть необходимость эти причины не создавать. Догадываешься, о чём я?  
  
Малфой закусил губу и кивнул. Снейп, устало вздохнув, мягко сжал его плечо и отменил Силенцио:  
  
– Думай об уроках, Драко. Утром я говорил с твоим отцом, они с мамой в порядке.  
  
– Хорошо, – пробормотал Малфой.  
  
– Если это всё, ступай, – крёстный слегка улыбнулся и отпустил его. – До вечера.  
  
Драко снова кивнул и уже повернулся было, чтобы уйти, когда вспомнил: о Сириусе он так и не спросил.  
  
– Что-то ещё? – Снейп, немного прищурившись, смотрел на замершего Малфоя. – Драко, в чём дело?  
  
Как же спросить? Особенно теперь, когда и без того уже вызвал излишнюю подозрительность…  
  
Мысли метались в голове, словно перепуганные пикси, и с каждым мгновением паника нарастала. Если он сейчас, после всех этих недомолвок и явных проявлений тревоги заговорит о Блэке, крёстный моментально сообразит «откуда ветер дует».  
  
– Ни в чём, – Драко отрицательно мотнул головой. – У меня есть вопросы, но они потерпят до вечера, сэр.  
  
– Обязательно отвечу на них, мистер Малфой, – отозвался Снейп, всё ещё настороженно рассматривая крестника, и тот спешно ретировался, чувствуя, что от подробного допроса его спасла сейчас только нехватка времени у них обоих…  
  
Скрывшись от внимательного взгляда крёстного за углом, Малфой вздохнул. Выбора не было, оставалось только ждать вечера и надеяться, что Сириусу хватит благоразумия и опыта, дабы избежать опасных встреч с Авроратом.  
  
  
Остаток дня показался вечностью. Драко не находил себе места, напрочь лишился аппетита, пытался отвлечься на уроки, но в итоге только наделал ошибок… Друзья, ещё утром заметившие неладное, к ужину уже искренне переживали, и если Панси с Ноттом тактично поинтересовались, не нужна ли Малфою их помощь, и, получив в ответ резковатую просьбу не трогать его сегодня, послушно отвалили, то Блейзу чувство такта было неведомо, и тревога его росла тем быстрее, чем агрессивней Драко реагировал на вопросы. Что в итоге и привело к взрыву Малфоевского раздражения.  
  
Наорав на Забини, Драко громко хлопнул дверью и отправился к крёстному… Немного раньше обычного, но находиться в гостиной больше не было ни сил, ни желания.  
  
Снейпа на месте не оказалось. Решив, что его визита просто не ждали столь рано, Драко самостоятельно проверил зелье, вернулся в гостиную, присел у камина и, обнаружив на подлокотнике кресла утренний «Пророк», несколько раз перечитал статью о побеге из Азкабана… И только потом заметил лежавшую на столе записку, в которой Снейп извинялся за своё отсутствие и просил не ждать его, так как не знал, сколько времени может отнять внезапно возникшее неотложное дело.  
  
Драко нервно сжал записку в кулаке и бросил взгляд на камин. Отчаянно захотелось попробовать связаться с родителями и с Сириусом.  
  
«У тебя нет причин для волнений, Драко, но есть необходимость эти причины не создавать», – всплыли в памяти слова крёстного, и, потоптавшись перед камином, Малфой всё же отступил.  
  
  
Дожидаясь отбоя, он не переставая теребил на запястье тёплые звенья браслета Анемона, и, надо сказать, это действовало успокаивающе… Но, когда, в назначенный час выскользнув в коридор, Малфой наконец встретился взглядом со своим шагнувшим из темноты альфой, губы его предательски задрожали.  
  
– Эй, – хрипло прошептал Блэк, поймав Драко в объятия. – Что ты? Мелкий...  
  
Ком в горле мешал говорить, и Малфой, отрицательно мотнув головой, уткнулся лицом Сириусу в шею. Тот ласково гладил его по спине, терпеливо дожидаясь, когда омежка вернёт себе самообладание.  
  
– Ты… видел новости? – пару минуту спустя прошептал Драко, по-прежнему пряча нос в ворот куртки Блэка.  
  
– Видел, – мрачно отозвался Сириус. – Чтоб с территории школы без меня ни ногой!  
  
– Я? – Драко даже отстранился и удивлённо сморгнул слёзы, совершенно не понимая, при чём тут он. – В «Пророке» не про меня пишут!  
  
– И слава Мерлину, – буркнул Блэк. – Вот, чтобы про тебя и впредь не писали, ты сидишь здесь и носа наружу не высовываешь, ясно? Там сейчас небезопасно…  
  
– А ты? – перебил Малфой, от предупреждений Сириуса испугавшийся ещё больше. – Что с твоей безопасностью?  
  
– С моей? – Блэк, послушно замолчавший на полуслове, когда Драко заговорил, сейчас смотрел с искренним недоумением. – А что с ней?  
  
– Её нет, – почти беззвучно откликнулся Малфой, вновь пытаясь справиться с волной паники от осознания размеров возможной угрозы.  
  
Веки Блэка дрогнули в едва уловимом настороженно-оценивающем прищуре… а в следующую секунду на лице его не осталось и следа серьёзности:  
  
– Как нет? – Сириус заозирался с наигранным испугом. – Опять нет? А куда делась? Только же тут отиралась!  
  
Драко даже опешил от столь резкой смены его тона, однако, сообразив, что Блэк пытается соскочить с неприятной темы, нахмурился:  
  
– Прекрати ёрничать! В «Пророке» написали, что это ты организатор побега. Тебя снова будут искать...  
  
– Можно подумать, они переставали, – пренебрежительно фыркнул Сириус и тут же полез целоваться, тихо мурча: – Нашёл из-за чего расстраиваться…  
  
Малфой увернулся:  
  
– Подожди… Блэк, стой!  
  
Взгляд серых глаз альфы расфокусировано скользнул по его лицу, но настойчивые попытки поймать губами губы прекратились, хотя объятия ничуть не ослабли.  
  
– Стою, жду… – покорно пробормотал Сириус и тяжело вздохнул: – А… долго?  
  
Малфой сокрушённо качнул головой: невыносим… – но в следующее мгновение уткнулся лбом в широкое твёрдое плечо и едва слышно зашептал:  
  
– Я боюсь… Мне страшно до дрожи, а ты всё шутишь, словно ничего не происходит…  
  
– Так ничего и не происходит! – фыркнул Блэк. – Я здесь, с тобой. Не вижу причин для паники...  
  
– Что, если тебя схватят? А если… если…  
  
– Скорее твой крёстный застукает меня под этой дверью, – насмешливо возразил Сириус и заглянул Драко в глаза. – Эй, мелочь, ты чего капризничаешь-то?.. Слушай... Ты у меня не потёк?  
  
Драко показалось, что Блэк со всего маха влепил ему пощёчину. Даже мгновенным спазмом выбило воздух из лёгких и потемнело в глазах.  
  
Малфой отшатнулся, слегка тряхнул головой, пытаясь взять себя в руки… Так больно, так горько, обидно и стыдно одновременно ему не было, наверное, ни разу в жизни. И самое страшное, такой оплеухи Драко не ожидал. От Сириуса не ожидал!  
  
– Мелкий? – Блэк, видимо, всё же сообразил: что-то не так.  
  
– Извини, – выдавил Драко, безотчётно отдёрнув руку, когда Сириус попытался поймать его запястье. – Я… Нет, я не п… Всё нормально. Просто… Я устал. Извини. Иди домой, ладно?  
  
Он попятился назад, а отступив на несколько шагов, развернулся и почти бегом бросился к входу в гостиную Слизерина. Сириус растерянно следил за этим манёвром, и только, когда Драко шёпотом, не доверяя собственным связкам, назвал пароль, шагнул следом:  
  
– Мелкий!  
  
Светлая магия помимо воли хозяина отреагировала предупреждающим всполохом. Сириус ошарашенно замер.  
  
– Драко…  
  
– Иди домой, – процедил Малфой сквозь сомкнутые зубы и торопливо шагнул за порог.  
  
Той ночью Драко почти не спал. Лежал, уставившись на иллюзорный снегопад за фальшивым окном, и беспрестанно прокручивал в памяти слова Блэка. Нет, Сириус не хотел его обидеть, не пытался оскорбить. Он действительно даже не понял, что случилось. Но от этого Малфою было только больнее. Заботливая снисходительность с намёком на якобы диктуемые физиологией особенности омежьих реакций зацепила Драко куда больше, чем самая откровенная попытка унизить. Зацепила, потому что отражала реальное отношение альфы к омеге, отражала отношение Сириуса к нему самому. И страшнее всего было понимание невозможности что-либо изменить. От собственной сущности Малфою уже никуда не деться, так же, как невозможно тёмного заставить видеть в светлом маге равного себе, видеть мужчину...  
  
Драко шмыгнул носом и, резко сев на постели, вытер ладонями мокрые от слёз глаза. Неправда! Он сможет! Он покажет Сириусу, что светлый Малфой ничем не отличается от тёмного Блэка!..  


***

Произошедшее обескуражило Сириуса. Проход в Слизеринскую гостиную давно закрылся, а Блэк так и стоял перед ним, таращась невидящим взглядом на то место, где только что полыхнул светом невесть чем обиженный Драко. Тьма недовольно ворочалась внутри, отреагировав на защитную вспышку омежьей магии, но Сириус этого почти не замечал. На фоне терзаний собственного человеческого «я», на фоне желания влюблённого мужчины броситься за расстроенным чем-то мальчишкой и вымолить прощение, на фоне почти физической боли из-за преждевременного и неприятного расставания… ощетинившаяся сущность альфы почти не ощущалась.  
  
Какое-то время Блэк ждал, что Драко вернётся, объяснит, чем он опять провинился, даст возможность исправиться… Но проход оставался безнадёжно закрытым, а мелким Малфоем и не пахло. Сириус хмурил брови, упрямо стоя напротив стены и надеясь уловить за ней хоть какой-то звук, даже дыхание для верности задерживал… Тишина.  
  
Лишь двадцать минут спустя он понял, что Драко не придёт, и неторопливо поплёлся прочь, то и дело останавливаясь, оборачиваясь, принюхиваясь... Но снова и снова приходилось признавать: показалось.  
  
Дойдя до лестницы и обернувшись в последний раз, Сириус низко рыкнул и, наконец, уверенней зашагал наверх. В планах на сегодня оставалось ещё возвращение Гарри мантии-невидимки. В нынешних обстоятельствах артефакт однажды может очень пригодиться мальчишке, негоже здоровому альфе-анимагу пользоваться защитой, которая так нужна сейчас его крестнику.  
  
В полной темноте ночных коридоров, полагаясь больше на острое обоняние, чем на зрение, Сириус довольно быстро добрался до Хогвартской кухни, нашёл Добби и, выдав тому мантию с чётким указанием доставить её сейчас же под подушку Гарри, отправился домой.  
  
На душе скребли кошки.  
  
Ещё утром свежий номер «Пророка», ежедневно невесть как добываемый Кричером к завтраку, напрочь испортил Сириусу аппетит. Бросив недопитый кофе и нетронутую яичницу, Блэк направился к камину:  
  
– Кингсли, мне нужен список… – начал он, едва увидев в зелёных всполохах уставшее лицо друга.  
  
Шеклболт добрался до министерских архивов со сведениями о недвижимости сидельцев ещё в начале января, но, согласно решению, чуть раньше принятому их крохотным отрядом, все эти строения оставались неприкасаемыми до побега, дабы не породить новую волну подозрений Волдеморта и не спровоцировать его на возобновление поиска предателя. Что ж, пришло время действовать!  
  
Однако Кингсли не позволил ему договорить, перебив:  
  
– Сириус, мы работаем. Сиди пока тихо, ладно?..  
  
Блэк непонимающе качнул головой:  
  
– Тихо? Ты умом тронулся? У нас нет времени сидеть тихо…  
  
– Сириус, – Шеклболт вздохнул и отвёл взгляд: – Слушай… Снейп просил проконтролировать, чтобы ты не лез в пекло…  
  
Блэк глухо зарычал и уже собирался было высказать всё, что думает о просьбах Нюниуса (когда и успел науськать Кингсли, чёрт носатый!), но Шеклболт вновь оборвал его:  
  
– Нет, правда… Сириус… Твои колдографии опять на каждом углу, ты выйдешь за порог, и мои же парни тебя схватят. Уймись, а? Подумай о Гарри… Мы работаем, всё под контролем…  
  
Они чуть не передрались. Кингсли, несмотря на внешнее добродушие и бесконфликтность, когда бывал уверенным в правильности своих решений, стоял насмерть, и сейчас Блэку пришлось столкнуться именно с таким – уверенным – Шеклболтом. Поэтому списка недвижимости вчерашних заключённых, а ныне беглецов, Сириусу заполучить не удалось и пришлось смириться с мыслью, что сносом потенциальных омежьих боен займутся негласно сформированные Кингсли и Аластором отряды авроров-альф.  
  
В итоге прошедший день стал для Блэка сущим адом. Тьма требовала действий, рвалась в бой… но всё, что он мог – это сидеть в тылу и ждать вестей с полей. И хотя умом Сириус понимал: Кингсли действительно прав (беглец в розыске и по совместительству крёстный несовершеннолетнего омежки-сироты, ломанувшийся в одиночку крушить недвижимость Пожирателей – идея плохая со всех точек зрения), но легче от этого понимания не становилось, сущность альфы не желала прогибаться под человеческие доводы. И только к ужину приближение свидания с Драко наконец понемногу стало менять настрой Блэка, жажда крови и разрушений отступала, затмеваемая приятным ожиданием встречи.  
  
Однако, как оказалось, тема проклятого побега и его последствий волновала не только взрослых альф, но и одного мелкого светлого, правда, совсем по другой причине. Блэк сперва даже не осознал толком, что омежка по-настоящему напуган, не сумел оценить истинную глубину его страхов. Пожалуйся Драко, что боится встречи с удравшими из Азкабана родственничками, переживает за родителей или даже за Снейпа, Сириус гораздо серьёзней отнёсся бы к этому разговору. Но мальчишка вздумал волноваться за самого Блэка… Что, конечно, являлось совершенной нелепостью!  
  
Сириусу вовсе не хотелось, прижимая к себе Драко, думать о подобной ерунде, но пацан упрямо выводил разговор в неприятное русло, кажется, даже не слыша пытавшегося отвлечь его альфу. И тут в памяти Блэка всплыло «знание», полученное когда-то в юности из подслушанных им разговоров однокурсников-омег: светлая магия перед началом эструса отчаянно старается заставить своего хозяина держаться поближе к альфе, вызывая повышенное чувство тревоги, навязчивые страхи, желание спрятаться за тёмного партнёра и в свою очередь защитить того…  
  
От догадки сбилось дыхание.  
  
– Слушай... Ты у меня не потёк? – вырвалось у Сириуса… И Драко, вздрогнув всем телом, даже побледнел.  
  
Блэк не понял, из-за чего мальчишка столь негативно отреагировал на в общем-то невинный вопрос собственного альфы, но настаивать на выяснении причин его недовольства не посмел – предупреждающе полыхнувший свет слишком однозначно показал нежелание омеги продолжать сегодняшнюю встречу…  
  
Вернувшись домой, Сириус едва не свернул шею Кричеру, сунувшемуся с претензией по поводу очередной перестановки мебели, затеянной «проклятой предательницей крови»; связавшись с домом Уизли, потребовал у Артура занять слишком деятельную супругу чем-нибудь полезным; наорав на Молли, появившуюся в зоне видимости к концу гневного монолога, запретил ей хозяйничать на Гриммо… И, заблокировав камин, швырнул в довольно хмыкающего из-за двери домовика подвернувшейся под руку пепельницей.  
  
Очень хотелось ещё и к Снейпу наведаться с Круцио наперевес, но понимание, что вернуть благосклонность Драко подобный шаг вряд ли поможет, заставило отказаться от столь воодушевляющей затеи и закрыться в спальне, потребовав от Кричера бутылку чего-нибудь покрепче.  
  
Алкоголь не подвёл, как всегда прекрасно справившись с заказным убийством времени. Сириус отключился, не допив вторую бутылку, благополучно проспал до обеда, а неравная борьба с похмельем заняла ещё несколько часов… так что окончательно он пришёл в себя только ближе к ужину.  
  
Нехотя запихав в себя пару кусков пирога, принесённого обиженной, но по-прежнему заботливой Молли, Сириус связался с Шеклболтом.  
  
Новости не радовали. За прошедшие сутки небольшому отряду альф удалось уничтожить только два строения. Во-первых, самодеятельность тёмных мракоборцев тщательно скрывалась ими от начальства, придерживающегося позиции официальных властей. А потому на вылазки с целью сноса опасных для омег зданий альфы-авроры могли выбраться только в нерабочее время, которого, в связи с массовым побегом заключённых, сейчас почти не оставалось. Во-вторых, пустующие дома были запечатаны охранными чарами, достаточно сильными, чтобы некоторое время противостоять разрушительной мощи нескольких подуставших тёмных магов. В-третьих, места расположения объектов и расстояния между ними тоже играли роль. Снести одинокий домишко в какой-нибудь глуши было несложно, но попробуй незаметно уничтожить огромный особняк в центре магического Лондона!..  
  
Сириус хмуро выслушал товарища и негромко выругался. Он и не думал, что может возникнуть столько сложностей.  
  
– Мы справимся, – мрачно и, кажется, не совсем уверенно пробормотал Кингсли.  
  
Блэк не ответил. Они оба понимали, что каждый день, каждый час промедления может стоить жизни нескольким светлым. Когда-нибудь они действительно справятся и так или иначе лишат змеерылого всех без исключения прибежищ… Но сколько омег к тому времени уже будет похищено и зверски убито?..  
  
От жутких мыслей Сириусу отчаянно захотелось срочно увидеть Драко, прижать к себе, убедиться, что мальчишка в безопасности.  
  
– Буду нужен, свистнешь, – буркнул он и, не дожидаясь ответа Кингсли, оборвал связь.  
  
Соваться в Хогвартс раньше отбоя да ещё и без мантии-невидимки было форменным самоубийством, поэтому Сириус, уже не способный сидеть без дела под крышей отчего дома, довольно долго ошивался в окрестностях школы и внутрь пробрался продрогшим до костей и основательно покрывшимся ледяной корочкой.  
  
– Блэк, ты что, со вчерашнего вечера маялся чувством вины под забором Хогвартса? – в голосе Драко, к великой радости Сириуса явившегося-таки на встречу, звучало волнение, плохо скрываемое за напускными недовольством и пренебрежением.  
  
– Мелкий… – счастливо выдохнул Блэк и попытался обнять возмущённо сопящего мальчишку. – Я боялся, что ты не придёшь…  
  
– И потому решил отморозить яйца? – Драко отпихнул его руку и направился к двери: – Накройся мантией, пойдём к камину.  
  
Сириус, испугавшийся было, что пацан опять собирается удрать, облегчённо вздохнул и схватил его за запястье:  
  
– Подожди… Я не могу накрыться… – Драко непонимающе обернулся, и Блэк, шагнув ближе, пробормотал: – Гарри отдал… Давай ты меня согреешь, а?..  
  
– Гарри? – растерянно повторил Малфой. – Поттеру?.. – И возмущённо хватанул ртом воздух: – Ему-то она зачем?! А ты? А если тебя… – Но вдруг осёкся, словно онемев на полуслове, и отвёл взгляд в сторону: – Впрочем… Да… Лучше я тебя согрею…  
  
Сириус настороженно прищурился, рассматривая выдавливающего из себя слова Драко, но тот, на миг закрыв глаза и медленно, прерывисто выдохнув, вновь взглянул на него… и вдруг нарочито дерзко ухмыльнулся:  
  
– Но тебе придётся пустить меня под одежду…  
  
От этой фразы у Блэка сбилось дыхание. А когда горячие ладони Малфоя смело юркнули под его рубашку и, скользнув по бокам, замерли на спине, Сириус и вовсе потерял связь с реальностью. Свет пацана запульсировал возбуждённым теплом, и вскоре Блэк уже чувствовал, как плавится согретым воском под любимыми, немного шершавыми от мозолей пальцами.  
  
Где-то внутри кольнуло ощущением неправильности происходящего, нечто странное, противоестественное было в поведении Драко… Но от близости любимого тела, от прикосновений как никогда горячих рук, от жадных поцелуев у Сириуса окончательно и бесповоротно отключилось сознание, и лишь какое-то внутреннее, глубинное табу не позволило натворить глупостей, за которые Снейп и старший Малфой, без всяких сомнений, оторвали бы ему яйца.  
  
Этим вечером они почти не разговаривали. Едва Блэк открывал рот, Драко впивался в него поцелуем… Впрочем, Сириус и не сопротивлялся, такой формат свиданий ему тоже очень нравился. Только вот дорога домой потом далась крайне непросто.  
  
– Ну что ты за человек, Нюнчик, – ворчал себе под нос Блэк, неловко ковыляя по занесённой снегом тропе к границе антиаппарационной зоны Хогвартса. – Могли бы сейчас посидеть по-родственному, выпить, дела обсудить… А потом бы ты меня через камин проводил… Так нет же, чёрт носатый, ты вечно всё испоганишь…  
  
Мысли о «чёрте носатом» отлично помогали отвлечься от воспоминаний о горячем, юном теле «чёртова» крестника, таком доступном и таком запретном одновременно. И сейчас Сириус был почти благодарен Снейпу за неприязнь, которую тот в нём вызывал – как бы там ни было, но с эрекцией мысленная визуализация физиономии Нюнчика справлялась на «Превосходно»!  
  
К этому же приёму Блэку пришлось прибегнуть и на следующий вечер, и через три дня. Драко был словно сам не свой. Даже каникулы, проведённые ими на Малфоевской кровати, не шли ни в какое сравнение с сумасшествием, устраиваемым мелким сейчас – в Хогвартских коридорах и учебных кабинетах. Драко будто что-то доказывал то ли Сириусу, то ли самому себе.  
  
Когда он затянул Блэка в лабораторию в трёх шагах от комнат своего крёстного, где, заявив, что мечтает о массаже, скинул мантию с рубашкой и разлёгся на столе, Сириус довольно хмыкнул. Такие игры он и сам любил, а осознание присутствия за стенкой Снейпа, может, и не добавляло волнительного чувства опасности, как это, верно, ощущалось Драко, но определённо забавляло.  
  
Когда мелкий напомнил, что ему уже месяц как обещана прогулка на мётлах, Блэк нахмурился: время для подобных приключений было неподходящим со всех точек зрения. Но пацан смотрел с вызовом, возбуждённо облизывая губы. И Сириус повёлся. Кража мётел прошла успешно, а воздушные гонки над Запретным лесом вперемешку с выхваченными налету поцелуями превратили то свидание в одно из самых захватывающих в жизни Сириуса…  
  
Всё это не было похоже на мелкого Малфоя, студента Слизерина и крестника Нюниуса. Мальчишка определённо пытался что-то изобразить для своего альфы, и Сириус краем сознания понимал неправильность происходящего… Однако игры Драко настолько нравились ему, а серьёзных разговоров со скандалами и обидами омежки настолько не хотелось, что Блэк старался не думать о фальши в действиях и поведении Драко, старался не замечать её… Тем более, что их свидания сейчас были единственной отдушиной в его наполненной нервотрёпками и плохими новостями жизни.  
  
  
Уничтожение недвижимости беглых преступников шло слишком медленно, а исчезновения омег возобновились с удвоенной силой. Почти каждый день в Аврорат поступали заявления о пропаже двоих-троих светлых магов, а Эйвери, сильно исхудавший и осунувшийся за прошедшие пару недель, сообщал о частом отсутствии Волдеморта в Мэноре.  
  
Жить спокойно, зная, что где-то именно сейчас мучительно умирают светлые, Блэк не мог. Как только начали появляться первые сообщения о похищениях, Сириус послал Шеклболта к мантикоре в задницу вместе с его просьбами и Снейповскими требованиями не высовываться… и той же ночью, обернувшись псом, занял удобную наблюдательную позицию в подворотне рядом с самым крупным обменником Лондона.  
  
Сидеть в засаде в январе оказалось делом непростым, у Блэка мёрзли уши, сводило от холода челюсти, и отваливались лапы. Дотерпев до пяти утра и за это время не обнаружив не только похитителей, но и обычных клиентов, Сириус сдался и отправился домой, прогревать в горячей ванне продрогшие кости да отсыпаться. Однако неприметная заметка о новых исчезновениях в утреннем Пророке заставила его следующим же вечером, едва расставшись с любимым омежкой, вновь вернуться в проклятую подворотню, чтобы постараться спасти омежек чужих.  
  
Ничего другого Сириус не мог. Шеклболт упрямо отказывал ему в предоставлении списка недвижимости, а Снейп уже дважды присылал короткие, но сочащиеся тьмой записки с требованием не высовывать задницу за порог дома – улицы были сплошь увешаны объявлениями с портретами беглецов, и чаще прочих среди них встречалась авроратская колдография Блэка…  
  
Но ни ночи, проводимые Сириусом у обменника, ни неофициальная операция тёмной половины Аврората, ни попытки Эйвери разведать что-то в Мэноре результатов не приносили: омеги продолжали бесследно пропадать, а безносая тварь пребывала в отличном расположении духа, будто даже не замечая уничтожения имущества своих драгоценных бет.  
  
Две недели спустя после массового побега из Азкабана в дом на площади Гриммо явился мрачный Шеклболт. Блэк как раз собирался на встречу с Драко, поэтому, увидев друга, махнул тому на дверь гостиной и, направляясь к ведущей в спальни лестнице, бросил через плечо:  
  
– Располагайся, Кинг, я сейчас…  
  
– Сириус… – Шеклболт, кажется, собирался его остановить, но Блэк проигнорировал эту попытку.  
  
– Кричер! Где тебя носит, развалина ушастая?! – гаркнул он в сторону кухни, взлетая по ступеням. – Уснул что ли? Сделай нам выпить!  
  
Шеклболт устало вздохнул и покорно прошёл в гостиную, а Сириус скрылся в спальне, торопясь переодеться, чтобы сразу после разговора с неожиданно нагрянувшим другом рвануть в Хогвартс.  
  
Когда он спустился, Кингсли стоял у камина и хмуро наблюдал за танцующими язычками пламени. Кричер, что-то ворча себе под нос, суетился у небольшого столика, расставляя довольно скудную закуску. Припечатав его суровым взглядом, Сириус откупорил ещё утром для согрева початую бутылку огневиски и разлил по стаканам.  
  
Шеклболт, словно выскользнув из глубоких размышлений, вздрогнул и обернулся.  
  
– Сириус…  
  
– Сначала выпьем, – перебил его, почуяв неладное и не желая получить прямо в трезвый лоб какую-нибудь гадкую новость, Блэк.  
  
Однако Шеклболт, забрав свой стакан, поставил его на каминную полку и отрицательно качнул головой:  
  
– Выпьем потом, друг. Ты нам нужен сегодня. Трезвым нужен.  
  
Блэк удивлённо приподнял бровь и тоже отставил выпивку:  
  
– Я?  
  
Кингсли кивнул и тяжело вздохнул:  
  
– Я не хотел трогать тебя, но… У нас нет выбора, Сириус…  
  
Оказалось, что в списке недвижимости Пожирателей-бет, ещё до Рождества приготовленном Шеклболтом, остался только один не вычеркнутый до сих пор объект - место, чертовски подходящее для бойни Волдеморта и, судя по всему, ею и являющееся – охотничий домик Сигнуса Блэка.  
  
– Вот я идиот… – пробормотал Сириус, поняв вдруг, что уж этот адресок давно мог навестить сам, ведь и клубкопуху понятно: Белка первая предложила бы змеерылому домишко своего усопшего папеньки!  
  
– Мы не можем прорваться, – мрачно объяснял меж тем Шеклболт. – Ходим вокруг, как книззлы вокруг совятни…  
  
– И вам понадобился Блэк, – понимающе констатировал Сириус.  
  
Кингсли кивнул:  
  
– Похоже, родовым запечатано…  
  
– Можешь не сомневаться, – хмыкнул Сириус и, возбуждённо облизав губы, нервно взъерошил волосы на затылке: – Так… Подожди… Я… Мне нужно кое-кого предупредить.  
  
Он схватил за шиворот испуганно крякнувшего Кричера и выволок его в коридор: кто-то должен был доставить Драко записку.  
  
Двадцать минут спустя, максимально чётко сформулировав старому домовику цели и задачи, снабдив его запечатанным (на всякий случай) посланием для омежки, Сириус обернулся псом и отправился вместе с Шеклболтом в знакомые с детства места – охотничьи владения дядюшки Сигнуса – в предвкушении хорошей драки нетерпеливо порыкивая на слишком напряжённого и оттого медлительного Кингсли…  
  
Однако ожидания не оправдались. Блэку пришлось бежать далеко впереди группы, стараясь не показываться на глаза, а после вскрытия защитных барьеров, спрятавшись в лысых кустах дикого шиповника, наблюдать за обыском полуразвалившейся хижинки и дружным залпом аврорских Бомбард, превративших ветхое строение в прах.  
  
Домой Сириус вернулся разочарованным и злым. Вечер был бездарно отправлен под хвост книззлу: домик явно не использовался змеерылым, спасти похищенных омег не удалось, а значит, и свидание с собственным омегой было пропущено им совершенно бессмысленно! И когда высунувшийся с кухни Кричер опять с чего-то «развонялся» про тотальную безответственность последнего отпрыска Блэков, этот самый отпрыск взорвался тьмой, разнеся в щепки стойку для зонтиков, тумбу для обуви и несколько ни в чём неповинных полок.  
  
  
Утренний «Пророк» предсказуемо не принёс хороших новостей. Ночью прямо из собственного дома исчез очередной светлый.  
  
– Покажи список, – мрачно и безапелляционно потребовал Блэк, вызвав по каминной связи Шеклболта.  
  
– Там больше ничего нет, – не менее мрачно ответил тот и перебросил Сириусу бесполезную бумагу. – Мы всё проверили. Я иду в архив. Видимо что-то упустил…  
  
– Ну так глотни бодрящего для повышения внимательности! – раздражённо рявкнул Сириус, однако Кингсли в ответ только устало отмахнулся, и Блэк, почувствовав укол совести, тут же сменил тон: – Ладно… Ты, это… Держи меня в курсе.  
  
Шеклболт молча кивнул и оборвал связь.  
  
День казался чертовски длинным. Блэк маялся бездельем и тосковал по Драко. На полчаса он занял себя изучением наконец-то отданного Шеклболтом списка, надеясь, что в том упущены владения Блэков или Лестрейнджей, о которых ему было известно и без министерских архивов. Увы, всё, что помнил Сириус, в бумаге оказалось тщательно перечислено и уже вычеркнуто. Выругавшись, он сунул список в карман и упал на кровать, решив убить время сном. Не получилось. Сотни мыслей крутились в голове, перебивая друг друга, и Сириус просто провалялся ещё полчаса, таращась в потолок… Устав отлёживать бока, он отправил Патронус к Люпину в надежде затащить друга «на чашечку ароматного огневиски», но тот сказался занятым (до сих пор избегал встречи один на один). Явившаяся к обеду Молли всё ещё дулась на Сириуса, никак не реагируя на попытки помириться и тем самым быстро повышая градус его плохого настроения. Спустя пару минут и несколько бесплодных шуток Блэк раздражённо хлопнул дверью кухни и ушёл к Клювокрылу, с которым и просидел до ужина.  
  
Когда за час до обычного времени свидания с Драко в камине появилась физиономия Снейпа, Сириус был не в самом лучшем расположении духа.  
  
– Какого гриндилоу ты портишь своей мордой вид моего камина, Нюниус? – вместо приветствия предельно агрессивно выдал он, очень надеясь, что Снейп поймёт несвоевременность попытки пообщаться и испарится.  
  
Однако тот смерил его презрительно-равнодушным взглядом и никуда не делся.  
  
– Кингсли сказал, что отдал список тебе. Он мне нужен.  
  
– Зачем это? – Блэк заинтересованно прищурился.  
  
– Покажу Лорду, спрошу, что мы не учли, – съязвил Снейп.  
  
Блэк понимающе хмыкнул. Нюнчик, видимо, тоже решил убедиться, что сам он ничем эту бумажку дополнить не может. Что ж, в таком случае Сириус должен присутствовать при ознакомлении Снейпа со списком!  
  
– Отличный план, – кивнул он. – Сегодня занесу.  
  
И, заметив, как чёрные глаза вспыхнули яростью, быстро оборвал связь и заблокировал камин. Нравоучений ему только не хватало!  
  
  
Час спустя Сириус, аккуратно проскользнув мимо двери декана Слизерина, почти бегом бросился к студенческим комнатам… И, вывернув из-за угла, резко затормозил, готовый выхватить палочку.  
  
– Мелкий?.. – озадаченно пробормотал он, когда понял, что силуэт в конце коридора слишком отчётливо пульсирует родным светом. – Мелкий, ты почему…  
  
Договорить и подойти ближе Драко ему не позволил. Яростно брошенный Ступефай впечатал Сириуса, не ожидавшего такого подвоха, в стену, выбив из лёгких воздух.  
  
– Пошёл вон, Блэк! – сквозь зубы, но очень чётко отчеканил пацан и, резко развернувшись, направился к сокрытому в стене входу в гостиную Слизерина.  
  
Блэк хватал воздух ртом, словно выброшенная на берег рыба, и никак не мог вдохнуть. Перед глазами мелькали серебряные мушки, а в голове стучала набатом одна единственная мысль: Драко злится, потому что испугался! За него испугался!  
  
– Мелкий… – хрипло выдавил он сквозь медленно отпускающий спазм и со свистом втянул немного живительного кислорода. – Драко… Прости… Я…  
  
Он осёкся, глядя, как омежка вдруг пошатнулся, попытался ухватиться за стену, но рука соскользнула, и Драко, привалившись к каменной кладке плечом, стал оседать на пол. Размышлять было некогда. Блэк рванулся вперёд… и мгновение спустя стоял на коленях, прижимая к себе уже бессознательное тело.  
  
– Проклятье… – просипел Сириус, испуганно глядя на обмякшего в его руках, неровно пульсирующего светом парня. – Проклятье… Драко!  
  
Тьма рвалась из-под контроля, свет омежки требовательно покалывал кожу… и Блэк, не придумав ничего лучше, отпустил собственную магию (в конце концов вреда не будет!).  
  
Тёмная энергия, словно нечто живое и обладающее сознанием, заклубилась вокруг, окутывая мальчишку, и Сириус почувствовал, как в ответ по нему самому заструились ласкающие тёплые потоки…  
  
Осознание происходящего пронзило мозг за мгновение до того, как Драко шевельнулся и приоткрыл глаза… Глаза, переливающиеся перламутром.  
  
– Сириус?.. – растерянно сорвалось с бледных губ явно непонимающего, что произошло, Малфоя, однако в следующую секунду он вздрогнул и рванулся из объятий альфы. – Пусти меня, Блэк!..  
  
Сириус только крепче стиснул его, зачарованно глядя на движение разноцветных переливов в светящихся радужках. Ничего подобного он не видел ни разу в жизни. Глаза омег в эструсе были прекрасны, оттенки света завораживали. Сириус любил всматриваться в их горящую глубину и с юности, с самого первого своего течного омежки, злился на мир, где светлым приходилось скрывать подобное чудо, затемняя зельями. Да, Блэк всегда восхищался этой гранью проявления течки, но… Такого живого, нежного свечения он не встречал ещё никогда, и сейчас не мог заставить себя оторвать взгляд…  
  
– Ты чего? – Драко, то ли поняв, что вырываться бесполезно, то ли уже поддавшись власти тьмы, настороженно хмурился, но больше не дёргался. – Чего уставился? Влюбился?  
  
– По самые уши, – прохрипел Блэк.  
  
Драко прерывисто вздохнул и безотчётно облизал губы...  
  
– Врёшь, Блэк… – Кажется, давно готовый впиться в рот альфы поцелуем, он всё равно заставлял себя раздражённо фыркать.  
  
– Прости меня, – перебил его Сириус. – Прости, я не подумал, что ты будешь так волноваться…  
  
– А когда ты вообще думаешь?.. – буркнул Драко, но уже не зло, а скорее устало… и сдался, не в силах больше сопротивляться собственной сущности: обвил руками шею Сириуса и, уткнувшись в неё носом, прошептал: – Ещё раз подобное вытворишь, Блэк, трахну так, что месяц сидеть не сможешь!  
  
Сириус на мгновение замер, переваривая услышанное, а потом тяжело вздохнул – влияние начавшейся течки… Нужно было торопиться, ещё несколько минут, и ни Драко, ни он сам не смогут себя контролировать.  
  
– Договорились, мелкий, – слегка улыбнулся он, поцеловал парня в висок и, по-прежнему прижимая его к себе, поднялся на ноги. – Я твой, делай всё, что хочешь…  
  
– Ум-м… Всё-всё? – мечтательно мурлыкнул Драко и поймал губами мочку его уха.  
  
– Совершенно, – хрипло подтвердил Блэк, направляясь к комнатам декана Слизерина. – Всё-всё.  
  
– А куда… куда ты меня тащишь? – Малфой тёрся носом о его шею и, кажется, уже оставил на покрывающейся мурашками коже несколько следов жадных и нетерпеливых поцелуев.  
  
– К твоему любимому крёстному, – с трудом выдавил Блэк, из последних сил заставляя себя делать шаг за шагом к проклятой двери.  
  
Драко на миг замер, но потом тихо хихикнул в ворот куртки Сириуса и выдал:  
  
– Идём сдаваться?  
  
Блэк невесело усмехнулся. Альфа в нём отчаянно желал именно этого: признаться во всем Снейпу и утащить Драко на Гриммо на ближайшие пару недель. Успеть бы до того момента, как тёмная сущность возьмёт верх над человеческим разумом…  
  
– У тебя течка, мелкий, – прошептал он. – Не самое лучшее время для объявления твоему крёстному о наших отношениях… Давай потом…  
  
Свет нервно вспыхнул, а тело в руках Сириуса напряглось.  
  
– Т-течка? Я… Подожди!  
  
Блэк послушно замер, но тут же опомнился и вновь шагнул вперёд:  
  
– Мелкий, пожалуйста…  
  
– Подожди! Стой! – мальчишка запаниковал, свет его начал жечься, и внутри Сириуса в ответ на это мгновенно ощетинилась тьма, в свою очередь причиняя собственному владельцу неслабую боль. – Я… Сириус, я не хочу…  
  
– Мы должны, – просипел Блэк… и, буркнув пароль, решительно распахнул дверь: – Снейп! Ты где? Только попробуй сказать, что тебя нет!..


	25. Просьбы и предложения

Ситуация выходила из-под контроля и требовала срочных действий. Альбус мог заставить себя смириться с десятком-другим неизбежных жертв, но Том давно перешагнул границы допустимого. Светлые маги пропадали почти ежедневно, и знание об их дальнейшей судьбе изводило Дамблдора ноющими болями за грудиной и ночными кошмарами.

Тяжесть принятых решений давила на плечи неизбывным грузом, и время в этой партии играло не на его стороне: у Гарри оставалось всё меньше шансов, число невинных, «сопутствующих» жертв каждодневно росло, а Том с чудовищной скоростью перевоплощался в прожорливую чёрную дыру, уже сейчас способную поглощать и переваривать любую живую энергию. Дальнейшее промедление стоило не просто слишком дорого, оно грозило обратиться полной катастрофой. План Альбуса требовал срочного воплощения, пока вероятность победы ещё сохранялась… Только, вот, и тут активность Тома, усилившаяся с побегом из Азкабана пожирателей-бет, усугубляла и без того непростую задачу…

 

– Вы должны отменить прогулку в Хогсмид, – не далее как сегодня утром безапелляционно выдал Снейп, вихрем ворвавшийся в директорский кабинет. – Пока это продолжается, – он бросил на стол перед Дамблдором свежий «Пророк» с очередным скорбным объявлением, – нужно обеспечить безопасность студентов.

Альбус, кинув мимолетный взгляд на уже просмотренную им газету, тяжело вздохнул.

– Северус, присядь. Выпьешь чашечку чая со стариком?..

– Я пришёл не для чаепития, сэр! – рявкнул тот и навис над столом. – Отмените выход в Хогсмид! Сегодня же…

– Я не могу этого сделать, – Дамблдор оборвал его спокойным, но совершенно стальным тоном (атаку пытающегося защитить омег тёмного нужно было купировать в зачатке, в противном случае Снейп грозил перевернуть мир с ног на голову… и в очередной раз сорвать встречу Тома и Гарри). – Северус, успокойся, я не думаю, что…

– Вы не думаете? – и без того чёрные глаза затопила тьма. – В Британии скоро не останется светлых!..

– Ещё вчера ты не был этим столь встревожен, – перебил его Дамблдор, медленно поглаживая седую бороду и внимательно всматриваясь в резкие черты собеседника. – Что изменилось сегодня, Северус?

Снейп, остановленный на полуслове, стиснул зубы и до побелевших костяшек сжал кулаки. Несколько секунд они буравили друг друга взглядами, и наконец альфа сдался: резко придвинув стул, опустился на сидение и закрыл руками лицо.

– Вчера… Вчера мы ещё искали, Альбус. Вчера оставалась надежда остановить резню… Хотя бы на время. Сегодня… – он вновь поднял глаза, и от плещущейся в них тьмы у Дамблдора сбилось дыхание. – Сегодня надежда умерла. 

Альбус усилием воли заставил себя отвернуться. Мощь этого мальчишки завораживала его с того самого момента, как магия Северуса определилась с полярностью и впервые окутала своего хозяина чёрными клубами концентрированной тьмы. Нечто подобное он видел лишь в период взросления Тома, с той лишь разницей, что магия Снейпа при всей своей насыщенности оставалась ласковой и покорной свету, в то время как Риддл с самой юности проявлял по отношению к омегам исключительно потребительский интерес, мгновенно раздражаясь при отказах. Впрочем… Отказывали этому смазливому, сочащемуся густой тьмой юнцу крайне редко.

Воспоминания вызвали глухое раздражение. Альбус, поднявшись, отошёл к окну.

– Вчера вы ещё искали… – негромко проговорил он, уставившись невидящим взглядом на парящие за стеклом снежинки. – Что ж… Было бы нелепо повторять бессмысленные просьбы не рисковать жизнями там, где вы ничего не можете изменить. Коли бесплодные приключения для вас важнее собственных крестников, я бессилен со своими увещеваниями, – он досадливо взмахнул пальцами и обернулся. – Однако… и твою просьбу я тоже не могу исполнить. Как тебе известно, ныне не я принимаю решения, а Долорес. Думаю, ты догадываешься, что стоит заикнуться об опасности выхода студентов за пределы школы, и дети отправятся в Хогсмид в приказном порядке…

Грохот резко отодвинутого и перевёрнутого стула заставил его вздрогнуть. Северус пытался справиться с клокочущей внутри яростью, но получалось у него плохо: судорожно сжатые кулаки, колючий прищур чёрных глаз, напряжённые крылья хищного носа, выступившие на скулах желваки...

– Я не выпущу за ворота школы светлых мальчишек, – сквозь зубы процедил Снейп.

Альбус смерил его обманчиво спокойным взглядом.

– Ты можешь связаться с родителями слизеринцев и порекомендовать отозвать разрешения на посещение Хогсмида, Северус. Конечно же, можешь не отпустить с однокурсниками Драко. Но на большее у тебя прав нет. Кроме того, я не понимаю причин этой истерики. Светлые студенты вне эструса ничем не отличаются от бет, а течные мальчики либо вовсе забираются из школы крёстными, либо блокируются теми два раза в сутки в Больничном крыле и тоже внешне не выделяются из общей массы…

– Гарри… – голос Снейпа осип… Кажется, несчастный наконец осознал, насколько безнадёжна ситуация. – Поттер… Запретите хотя бы Поттеру…

– У меня нет полномочий, мой мальчик, – Дамблдор смягчил тон, искренне жалея терзаемого инстинктами тёмного, но не собираясь отступать при этом ни на дюйм. – Запрет могут подписать только законные представители ребёнка, однако вряд ли наша драгоценная мисс Амбридж примет в качестве весомого аргумента бумагу от магглов…

– Блэк…

– Сириус – преступник в розыске, – напомнил Альбус. – Северус, ради Мерлина, возьми себя в руки… Мы можем просто поговорить с Гарри, думаю, он прислушается... Как, кстати, продвигаются ваши занятия?..

– Прислушается… – кажется, не обратив внимания на последний вопрос, пробормотал Снейп и вдруг развернулся на каблуках: – Прошу прощения, директор, мне пора. Уроки.

Останавливать его Дамблдор не стал, молча проводив взглядом, а когда дверь за беспокойным посетителем закрылась, задумчиво пожевал губами и вернулся за стол.

– Что ты задумал, Альбус? – негромко подала голос рисованная Филлида Спора. – Он сегодня же убедит мальчика в опасности внешкольных прогулок…

– Отнюдь, дорогая моя, – возразил Дамблдор. – Северус никогда не отличался уверенностью в себе, если уверенность та касается его собственной значимости для кого-то. Думаю, он искренне считает, что Гарри скорее сделает наоборот, чем прислушается к мнению «ненавистного учителя». Поэтому…

– На его месте я бы обратился к Сириусу, – Найджелус, привалившись спиной к раме, сложил руки на груди и с совершенно скучающим видом рассматривал пейзаж за окном. – Крёстный отец уговорит светлого подростка на что угодно.   

– Именно, – слегка качнул головой Дамблдор. – Именно поэтому необходимо как можно быстрее ослабить их связь. Думаю, Драко уже достаточно взрослый…

Финеас досадливо фыркнул и наконец удостоил его взгляда:

– Тяжёлые времена требуют принятия тяжёлых решений, Альбус, – назидательно изрёк он. – Сейчас главное – спасение магического мира от чудовища, а не соблюдение приличий и древних традиций. Если тебе нужно моё благословение… Оно у тебя есть!

Альбус спрятал улыбку и поблагодарил Найджелуса, только и ждущего от единственных потомков создания связи, ибо «главным» для него всегда оставалось исключительно продолжение рода Блэков. Что ж… В одном этот портрет был прав полностью: тяжёлые решения действительно неизбежны.

 

Вызванный в кабинет директора Добби испуганно таращился по сторонам и неловко заламывал руки, а Дамблдор рассматривал его, всё ещё не уверенный в жизнеспособности своего плана. Домовики, конечно, очень преданные и верные создания, но сей экземпляр, кажется, всё-таки являлся… бракованным. Впрочем, это легко проверить.

– Добби, мне нужна твоя помощь, – с мягкой, даже ласковой улыбкой начал Альбус.

– Добби всегда рад помочь директору Дамблдору, сэр! – обрадовался нарушению тишины и с готовностью закивал эльф, нервно подёргивая себя за кончик уха. – Добби исполнит любые поручения директора Дамблдора!..

– Я нисколько в тебе не сомневался, – Альбус улыбнулся ему и, поднявшись из-за стола, отошёл к окну. – Скажи-ка мне, Добби, в каких отношениях ты сейчас с Драко?

На мгновение за его спиной наступила тишина, и он обернулся, чтобы оценить произведённый вопросом эффект.

– С Драко Малфоем, сэр? – эльф удивлённо пялился на него своими огромными глазищами, но потом вдруг скорчил гримаску отвращения: – У Добби нет с Драко Малфоем никаких отношений, сэр! – и гордо задрал острый нос. – Добби – свободный эльф!

– Никто не оспаривает этого, Добби, – торопливо согласился Альбус. – Но… я надеялся, что тем не менее Драко тебе небезразличен.

– Драко Малфой – избалованный, капризный мальчишка, – фыркнул домовик и, сложив ручонки на груди, сердито отвернулся. – Добби не желает с ним знаться!

– Что ж, – Альбус тяжело вздохнул. – Ты прав. Мне нужно было пригласить профессора Снейпа. В конце концов, это он отвечает за жизнь, здоровье и честь своего крестника, а значит, именно с ним д _о_ лжно прежде прочих обсуждать связь мальчика со взрослым альфой…

Домовик придушенно пискнул и, когда Дамблдор перевёл на него нарочито изумлённый взгляд, отчаянно замотал головой:

– Директор Дамблдор не должен сообщать об этом профессору Северусу Снейпу! Хоз… Драко Малфой не делал ничего предосудительного! Драко Малфой – разумный молодой волшебник! – он вдруг подпрыгнул на месте и, бросившись к Альбусу, вцепился в рукав его мантии. – Директор Дамблдор должен сохранить это в секрете от профессора Снейпа! Профессор Снейп убьёт Сириуса Блэка, если узнает! Хоз… Драко Малфой сойдёт с ума!..

– Ну, полноте, – перебил Альбус до полусмерти перепуганного домовика и высвободил из цепких пальчиков рукав мантии, пряча добрую усмешку… Что ж, он не ошибся: эльф всегда остается эльфом. – Полноте. Если Драко не позволяет Сириусу ничего лишнего…  

Добби торопливо закивал, но потом спохватился и испуганно замотал ушастой головёнкой:

– Не позволяет, директор Дамблдор, сэр! Добби ручается! Драко Малфой не позволяет!

– Хорошо… – Альбус побарабанил пальцами по столешнице и поднялся. – Но, знаешь… Я как раз хотел поговорить с профессором Снейпом о том, что в сложившейся ситуации, напротив, было бы неплохо, если бы Драко…– он не торопясь прошёлся по кабинету, провожаемый непонимающим взглядом домовика, нервно накручивающего на палец кончик уха. – Если бы Драко был менее неприступным… – он остановился и в упор посмотрел на совершенно ошарашенного Добби. – Метка альфы могла бы защитить мальчика. И это просто замечательно, что у Драко и Сириуса возникло столь сильное взаимное притяжение.

– М-метка? – Добби громко сглотнул. – Но… Директор Дамблдор, сэр! Драко Малфой ещё очень молод!..

Альбус вздохнул и придал лицу скорбное выражение:

– Ты совершенно прав, друг мой, ты совершенно прав. Совсем ещё ребёнок. Однако в свете происходящего в магической Британии, метка Сириуса для Драко была бы гораздо меньшим злом, нежели взаимодействие с Тёмным Лордом. Не находишь?

На остроносой мордочке читались испуг и смятение. Что ж, самое время сделать шаг назад… шаг, который заставит Добби поторопиться с принятием решения.

– Впрочем, эти вопросы в любом случае лучше решать с профессором Снейпом, – пробормотал Альбус и вернулся за стол. – Ступай, друг мой. Я хотел знать, что ты думаешь о связи Драко с Сириусом, и благодаря тебе убедился в трепетном отношении мистера Блэка к мальчику, ибо вряд ли юный омежка мог бы сопротивляться желаниям взрослого альфы столь долго, если бы альфа не держал эти свои желания в узде… Надеюсь, профессор Снейп тоже оценит сей нюанс по достоинству и сумеет отбросить личную неприязнь…

– Добби думает… – вдруг тихо пискнул домовик, а когда Альбус замолчал, торопливо и гораздо более уверенно продолжил: – Добби думает… если профессор Снейп узнает о метках после того, как Драко Малфой и Сириус Блэк ими обменяются, профессору Снейпу будет… проще отбросить личную неприязнь.

 

Тридцать минут спустя, когда «свободный эльф» покинул директорский кабинет, сжимая в лапке крохотный флакон с «эструсгоном» и бормоча себе под нос наставления директора, Альбус устало откинулся в кресле и опустил веки. Полдела сделано. Сегодня во время ужина Добби незаметно добавит пять капель зелья Драко в сок, и ровно в полночь у мальчика неожиданно начнётся течка… как раз в тот момент, когда Сириус будет сжимать его в объятьях. Осталось лишь убрать из Хогвартса Северуса.

Альбус вздохнул, потёр виски и, открыв глаза, призвал чистый лист пергамента. Министерскую библиотеку вот уже три десятилетия возглавлял один из бывших его учеников – Нафанаил Оллфорд, а значит, у другого воспитанника Дамблдора – Северуса Снейпа – сегодня наконец появится шанс попасть в столь вожделенное хранилище информации о запрещённых культах и магических ритуалах…

 

***

 

Мысль о необходимости отмены прогулки студентов по Хогсмиду не давала Северусу покоя с того момента, как в расписании школьных мероприятий на предстоящий семестр появилась соответствующая строка. Но сегодня… сегодня паника накрыла с головой.

Ещё вчера вечером Шеклболт, обмолвившийся о намерении взять на вылазку Блэка, в ответ на протест Снейпа пояснил:

– В списке остался только один, похоже, _тот самый_ адрес, Северус… но без Сириуса защиту нам не обойти.

Рано утром Снейп, естественно, проверил наличие «незаменимого» Блэка в хозяйской спальне дома на Гриммо и, убедившись, что тот в целости и сохранности дрыхнет сном младенца, отправился на завтрак… Где и получил «Пророк» с очередной короткой заметкой об исчезновении мага.

– Блэк подвёл? – едва сдерживая ярость, выплюнул Северус, как только Шеклболт ответил на вызов по каминной. – Ты не нашёл его? Или ублюдок опять нажрался? Поднимай этого сукиного сына сейчас, омегу ещё можно…

– Северус, – мрачно оборвал его Кингсли. – Сириус снял охранные. Мы снесли дом. Там… никого не было.

– Ч-что? – Снейп непонимающе качнул головой. – Снесли? Но…

Шеклболт тяжело вздохнул и отвернулся:

– Мы не нашли, Северус. Мы не нашли…

Камин погас, а Снейп ещё минут пять пялился на тлеющие угли невидящим, немигающим взглядом. Не нашли… Две недели поисков, две недели ежедневных, ежечасных… ежесекундных битв с собственной сущностью, жаждущей зубами порвать Лорду глотку. Почти десяток исчезнувших светлых… Нет. Не исчезнувших. Погибших страшной, мучительной смертью в каком-то обледенелом, сыром подвале… Не нашли. Не осталось ни единого шанса хоть на миг прекратить это.

Северус слегка покачнулся и, нащупав за спиной подлокотник, опустился в кресло. Мысли путались, накрывшая сознание опасная сеть эмоций и инстинктов мешала думать.

Вот почему Лорд, без сомнений осведомлённый об атаках на недвижимость своих людей, был так спокоен и даже, кажется, откровенно развлекался наблюдениями за бесплодными поисками врагов. Знал, что не найдут. Ни на миг не сомневался в защищённости собственной бойни. Значит… Значит, понял, а возможно, даже предугадал схему поиска… и новое место для истязаний и убийств светлых выбрал вне этой схемы.

– Не там искали, – пробормотал Северус. – Он не настолько предсказуем…

И в это мгновение его блуждающий взгляд упёрся в валяющееся на столе, исчерченное вдоль и поперёк «рабочее» расписание. Лёгкие сдавил спазм, и тело вмиг покрылось холодным липким потом. Студенты… Гарри!

 

Разговор с Дамблдором не принёс ни положительных результатов, ни привычного успокоения. В течение всей беседы Северуса не покидало ощущение раздражённости директора. Обычно тёплый и ласковый свет этого омеги, сильнейшего из когда-либо встречавшихся Снейпу, сегодня давил своей мощью, не уговаривая, не убеждая, а требуя полного согласия и безоговорочного подчинения. Дамблдор-человек держал маску спокойствия, но Дамблдор-омега полыхал огненными вихрями, и скрыть это от Снейпа-альфы ему не удалось.

Северус не был удивлён состоянием директора. Альбус тоже оплакивал невинных жертв; не меньше Снейпа нервничал из-за предстоящего выхода студентов за пределы защитного магического барьера Хогвартса; вынужден был день за днём молча наблюдать, как Амбридж ежеминутно придумывает новые издевательства над детьми и школой… Альбус Дамблдор тащил на своих старческих плечах гораздо больший вес ответственности, куда более тяжёлый груз страшных знаний, а кандалы обязанностей и обязательств сковывали его в десятки раз сильнее, нежели простого школьного учителя… Впрочем, особо размышлять о настроении и душевном состоянии директора Снейпу было откровенно недосуг, все мысли занимал Поттер.

Да, Дамблдор был прав: омежки вне эструса рисковали ничуть не больше мальчишек альф или бет. Паника, нахлынувшая от известий о невозможности прекратить убийства, помешала Северусу осознать это самостоятельно, но директор милосердно ткнул ослепшего от бушующих инстинктов тёмного в спасительное обстоятельство. Только вот обстоятельство сие не касалось того, чья безопасность волновала Северуса более прочих – Поттера. Снейп собственноручно лишил Гарри такой защиты, лично выдал Лорду статус мальчишки. И теперь, если Пожиратели явятся в Хогсмид, они придут не ради поиска омег среди толпы разношерстных юнцов… У них будет одна конкретная цель – вечно взъерошенная, зеленоглазая и совершенно беззащитная цель… 

_«Мы можем просто поговорить с Гарри, думаю, он прислушается…»_

Да, Альбус как всегда был прав. Именно так, бесконечно нелепо выглядел ныне единственный шанс удержать Поттера от рискованной прогулки по Хогсмиду: объяснения, уговоры и надежда на благоразумие пятнадцатилетнего подростка – очень сомнительный, с точки зрения Снейпа, шанс.

Однако до Дня святого Валентина оставалось целых три недели, и значит – время ещё было. В конце концов, если Поттер откажется слушать преподавателей, собственного крёстного он игнорировать не сможет…

Решив, что в ближайшее же занятие окклюменцией попробует убедить Гарри в необходимости пропустить одну прогулку в Хогсмид, Снейп наконец сумел взять себя в руки и переключился на рабочую рутину.

Дети (бестолковые и талантливые, усердные и непоседливые, первогодки и выпускники) имели одну замечательную особенность – они не оставляли Северусу времени на посторонние мысли. Порой именно за это Снейп ненавидел свою работу всей душой, но иногда, в такие дни, как сегодня, дети помогали ему не провалиться в опасные глубины его собственного внутреннего мира и дистанцироваться от ужасов мира внешнего.

За новыми темами и лабораторными работами, за решениями личных проблем слизеринцев и урегулированием студенческих конфликтов с деканами других факультетов, за проверкой домашних заданий и ответами на письма родителей учеников пролетел день. А за ужином уже порядком уставшему и мечтающему о нескольких часах крепкого сна Снейпу пришло долгожданное письмо.

«Уважаемый мистер Снейп! – гласила бумага, принесённая взъерошенной министерской совой **.** – Ваше прошение о допуске в Закрытый отдел Библиотеки Министерства магии (а именно в секцию запрещённых культов) было рассмотрено и одобрено. Допуск для вас откроется 24 января с полуночи до рассвета. Любое копирование запрещено. Палочку необходимо сдать дежурному библиотекарю на входе. Гл. библиотекарь Министерства магии Н. Оллфорд»

Пряча пропуск во внутренний карман мантии, Снейп беззвучно проклинал волшебников вообще и этого Оллфорда в частности. Одобрил он!.. И почему не в воскресенье в четыре утра, а всего лишь ночью в четверг? Не иначе, более неудобного времени просто не нашлось!..

Северус вздохнул и сокрушённо качнул головой: придётся взять с собой пару флаконов бодрящего, другой возможности попасть в закрытые секции министерской библиотеки скорее всего не представится… Хорошо хоть, разрешённое время допуска – ночь, предстоящая сегодня, а не прошедшая вчера. Заплутавшие и опоздавшие совы были частой бюрократической препоной, мешающей волшебникам воспользоваться той или иной милостью министерских служащих.

Однако и помимо бюрократии у Северуса имелось ещё несколько собственных «обстоятельств», с лёгкостью цунами рушащих все его планы в любое время дня и ночи...

 

За два часа до полуночи расправившегося наконец с проверкой домашних заданий Снейпа вновь захватили невесёлые мысли о Лорде и его светлых жертвах. Если бы не необходимость в скором времени мчаться в Министерство, Северус проглотил бы зелье сна без сновидений и провалился в спасительное забвение, но позволить себе подобное сегодня он, увы, не мог, а значит, нужно было немедленно найти занятие для мозга.

Проанализировать список недвижимости, уничтоженной людьми Шеклболта и Грюма, хотелось довольно давно, но всё не доходили руки, и вот сейчас как раз выдались полтора свободных часа. Снейп вызвал по каминной сети Кингсли, а узнав, что тот отдал бесполезную теперь (а стало быть, и безопасную) бумагу Блэку, связался с домом на Гриммо… И в очередной раз получил сильнейшую подпитку уже привычному желанию разукрасить красивую морду Блохастого в красные и фиолетовые цвета… Мало того, что Блэк, как ни в чём не бывало пообещав вечером «занести» список, снова подтвердил своё безрассудное легкомыслие, так не успел Северус осознать услышанное, а эта сволочь уже заблокировала камин.

Снейп заочно обложил Блэка отборной бранью, но легче, конечно, не стало. Приходилось признать: Блохастый опять совершенно безнаказанно вывел его из себя.

Чтобы хоть немного усмирить жажду крови, а заодно и убить время Северус отправился в лабораторию – монотонный процесс подготовки ингредиентов всегда действовал на него умиротворяюще.

 

Грохнувшая о стену входная дверь и рык Блэка заставили Северуса вздрогнуть, отчего из-под руки тут же выскользнула миска с только что измельчённым в порошок сушёным корнем ползучего папоротника. Тихо скрипнув зубами, Снейп вернул посудине целостность, тщательно собрал ценный ингредиент и лишь после этого направился в гостиную, по пути уговаривая себя, не приветствовать «гостя» смачным Круцио… А, переступив порог, поражённо застыл. 

Блэк, опустившись на колено перед сидящим в кресле и нервно пульсирующим светом Драко, ласково сжимал в ладонях мальчишеские пальцы.

– Всё в порядке, – донеслось до Снейпа негромкое хриплое бормотание Сириуса. – Всё будет хорошо, слышишь? Он не мог уйти надолго…

– Не оставляй меня… – прошептал Драко и потянулся к Блэку. – Я не хочу…

– Не оставлю, – Сириус отстранился. – Мелкий, пожалуйста… Я буду здесь, мы дождёмся вместе…

– Ты же тоже можешь… – перебил его явно не понимающий, что несёт, Драко.

Он начал подниматься, но Блэк, прерывисто выдохнув, вернул его обратно.

– Мелкий, прошу… Я не могу… Так нельзя… Твой крёстный…

Снейп слегка вздрогнул и тряхнул головой, пытаясь отогнать наваждение. Однако ни картинка, ни звук не пропали. Блэк по-прежнему стоял на коленях у кресла и пытался удержать в нём Драко, окончательно поплывшего от близости альфы. Тьма Сириуса, в отличие от своего хозяина давно сдавшись на милость света, возбуждёнными вихрями сплеталась с белыми, тёплыми всполохами, пробегающими по коже Драко… И именно это наблюдение наконец полностью вернуло Северусу осознание реальности происходящего.

– А ну, втянул щупальца, Блэк… – глухо рыкнул он. – Что здесь происходит?

Сириус и Драко, синхронно вздрогнув, удивлённо обернулись, будто совсем не ожидали его здесь увидеть, и Северус досадливо всплеснул руками – глаза крестника сияли перламутром. Блэк медленно поднялся, отвлекая внимание на себя.

– Снейп, я… – хрипло пробормотал он, кажется, пытаясь унять тьму, но явно ей проигрывая. – Нашёл, вот… без сознания… прямо у порога… Ты где был?

Сердце гулко ухнуло в груди. Без сознания?.. На ледяном каменном полу?!

– Драко… – Снейп в два шага преодолел разделяющее их пространство, опустился перед крестником на колено и сжал окаменевшие плечи. – Посмотри на меня. Когда это началось? Почему не пришёл сразу? Драко, ты… плачешь? Что?.. Где больно? Ты ударился? Или живот?

По щекам Малфоя безудержно бежали слёзы, а пальцы всё ещё цеплялись за рукав стоящего рядом Блэка.

– Я не хочу, крёстный… – одними губами пробормотал мальчишка, и Северус почувствовал, как в груди до щемящей боли сжалось сердце.

– Я знаю, Драко, – прошептал он и, быстро притянув к себе, сжал дрожащего омежку в объятиях. – Знаю. Но ты у меня сильный. И я рядом. Мы справимся. Пойдём-ка…

Он подхватил всхлипнувшего Драко на руки и, поднявшись, напоролся на тяжёлый взгляд тёмных, словно грозовое небо, глаз.

– Тебе, кажется, пора, – бросил он и попытался обойти Блохастого, но тот шагнул наперерез.

– Снейп… – Сириус выдавливал слова с трудом, будто все силы уходили на сдерживание клубящейся вокруг него тьмы. – Ты… Он в обморок рухнул… Может, целителя?..

– Я разберусь. Отойди, – с нажимом процедил Северус, чувствуя, что альфа перед ним не совсем адекватен. 

Он отчаянно гнал прочь назойливые подозрения. Драко начала бить крупная дрожь, а свет его жёг пальцы. Совсем не время для стычки со съехавшим с катушек Блэком…

И, точно подтверждая правильность этих мыслей, Малфой судорожно стиснул его плечо и быстро зашептал в куда-то в шею:

– Крёстный, живот... Не дай… не дай мне при нём…

– Отойди с дороги, – рыкнул Снейп, и Блэк вдруг, скользнув взглядом по напряжённой, трясущейся спине Драко, послушно шагнул в сторону, освобождая проход к спальне.

Уже у порога Северус вспомнил и бросил через плечо:

– Ты принёс список?

 – Ч-что?..

Северус оглянулся. Блэк по-прежнему клубился тьмой посреди гостиной, явно думая сейчас отнюдь не об абстрактных омегах, нуждающихся в спасении.

– Список, Сириус, – рявкнул Снейп, чувствуя, как напрягается в его руках тело крестника. – Ты же не ради Драко ко мне припёрся!

На секунду в комнате повисла тишина, но потом Блэк всё же сообразил:

– А… Список… Да…

Снейп устало качнул головой и толкнул дверь:

– Оставь на столе, – и, уже шагнув в спальню, решил-таки напомнить: – Через камин не лезь, ты его заблокировал… идиот.

Блэк не ответил, однако Северуса обратная связь не интересовала: не расслышал – его проблемы. Сейчас главное – это внезапно потёкший Драко, неизвестно сколько пролежавший без сознания на холодных каменных плитах подземелья.

 

Блокировка далась нелегко и заняла больше часа. Мальчик вздрагивал всем телом при каждом прикосновении пальцев и магии крёстного и, в итоге вовсе сорвавшись в истерику, успокоиться смог только после влитого в него зелья. Впрочем, Драко и в прошлый раз тяжело перенёс первые сутки эструса, поэтому состояние его сейчас Северуса отнюдь не удивляло, хотя и не радовало.

Когда крестника немного отпустило, Снейп на пару минут отошёл в ванную комнату, а, возвратившись, обнаружил того свернувшимся под одеялом и крепко спящим. Тревожить парня не позволяли ни инстинкты тёмной сущности, ни вполне человеческая любовь крёстного, поэтому, поправив на постели согревающие чары, Северус погасил свечи и вышел в гостиную, намереваясь провести ночь в кресле…

– Как он? – голос Блэка заставил вздрогнуть от неожиданности и недобро прищуриться.

Сириус напряжённо смотрел из камина. Удивительно: полуночи не было, а Блохастый уже торчал на Гриммо! Вернее, задница его торчала на Гриммо, а встревоженная физиономия у Снейпа в «домашнем очаге».

– Я смотрю, Блэк, ты не на шутку обеспокоен самочувствием _моего_ крестника… – начал Северус… и осёкся, узрев ушастую лысую голову старого домовика, протиснувшегося у Сириуса под локтем и глядящего ничуть не менее мрачно и озабоченно, чем хозяин.

На миг повисла пауза. Снейп, озадаченно вскинув бровь, перевёл взгляд обратно на Блэка, но тот, хмуро пытаясь высмотреть что-то за плечом собеседника, будто и не заметил беспардонно влезшее в «разговор» крючконосое недоразумение. Однако домовик довольно быстро привлёк к себе внимание, сердито дёрнув хозяина за рукав:

– Кричер ждёт, – скрипуче выдал он. – Хозяин Сириус должен отправить Кричера шуровать за целителем…

– У твоего хозяина Сириуса мозги в Азкабане ссохлись! – вдруг прорвался из-за спины Блэка визгливый голос склочного портрета Вальбурги. ­Это ж надо! Оставил мальчика – единственное чаяние Блэков – после обморока да на маггловского выблядка! Как и посмел домой вернуться, мерзавец?! Отца на тебя нет! И ведь психует мне тут! Весь дом разнёс, подлец! А всё почему? Бестолочь потому что! Слушал бы мать, был бы сейчас крёстным не у отребья Поттеровского, а у собственного…

Грохот ударившего в стену проклятья, не глядя брошенного Блэком в сторону двери, оборвал поток ругани рисованной скандалистки. Вальбурга взвизгнула и заткнулась… а Снейп изумлённо хмыкнул.

Вот оно что. «Единственное чаяние Блэков» значит… А он-то уже надумал себе!..

– Как мелкий? – глядя на него исподлобья и, кажется, едва сдерживая тьму, процедил Сириус.

– «Маггловский выблядок» в состоянии позаботиться о «единственном чаянии Блэков», не переживай, – опускаясь в кресло, криво усмехнулся Северус.

– Кончай язвить, Снейп… – скрипнул зубами Блэк.

Северус устало вздохнул и, откинувшись на мягкую спинку, прикрыл глаза.

– Драко спит. Чего и тебе советую.

– Кричеру нужно шуровать за целителем? – вновь послышался скрипучий голос домовика, и Снейп поморщился:

– Блэк, либо прекрати расширять его словарный запас, либо…

– Что значит «спит»? – хрипло перебил его Сириус. – Где спит? В твоей кровати?!

Снейп распахнул глаза и резко подался вперёд, впившись злым взглядом в потемневшее лицо Блэка.

– Переигрываешь, Блохастый, – процедил он, мгновенно заводясь от воспоминания о сонном Поттере в спальне Сириуса. – Не тебе кивать мне на излишнюю близость с крестником…

– Нюниус… – угрожающе зарычал тот, и Северус выхватил палочку, напряжённо следя, как сквозь человеческую оболочку Блэка пытается прорваться его анимагическая форма: словно в маггловском кино вместо по-прежнему чертовски красивого лица появлялась и вновь пропадала оскалившаяся морда огромного чёрного пса, окутанного густыми клубами бушующей тьмы.

Поняв, что не ровен час эта псина влетит в комнату, и они разбудят едва уснувшего мальчика (ишь как с возрастом Блохастого стали тянуть чистокровные узы!), Снейп швырнул перед камином заклятье заслона.

– Возьми себя в руки, идиот! Я, как видишь, собираюсь ночевать здесь – в кресле, – низко рыкнул он, осаживая противника, и, убедившись, что к тому начала возвращаться стабильность человеческого облика, вновь откинулся на спинку: – Изыди Блэк. Тебя слишком много сегодня.

– В кресле?.. – недоверчиво и немного растерянно переспросил Сириус.

Снейп хмыкнул и опустил ресницы. Усталость давила на плечи весом гранитной плиты (блокировка Драко внезапно отняла слишком много энергии), а с делами на сегодня он ещё не закончил. Шанс попасть в Закрытую секцию министерской библиотеки был безвозвратно упущен, оставить сейчас крестника одного он не мог. Но вот список… Список можно и нужно просмотреть… Как же не вовремя потёк Драко! Впрочем, неделей раньше, неделей позже… Главное, чтобы Поттер не устроил «диверсию» и не присоединился. Двоих пацанов в нынешних условиях даже с помощью Блэка не потянуть, а учитывая, что повторения трехнедельного соседства этого самого Блэка отчаянно не хотелось…

– Снейп…

Он вздрогнул и, распахнув глаза, уставился на всё ещё торчащего в камине Сириуса. Тот, кажется, немного успокоился, но тревога и в голосе, и во взгляде по-прежнему ощущалась. Снейп тяжело вздохнул, убрал заслон и кивнул на соседнее кресло:

– Заходи.

В конце концов Блохастый зачем-то рвался в гости, когда Северус просто попросил отправить ему проклятую бумажку. Случившееся с Драко выбило из колеи обоих, но вряд ли Блэк передумал и оставит его в покое…

– Н-нет… – Снейп удивлённо вскинул бровь, глядя на отшатнувшегося и быстро мотнувшего головой Сириуса. – У меня тут… Дела в общем… Потом как-нибудь… Ты это… Снейп, может, правда за колдомедиком отправить? Или хоть Помфри позови… Чего пацан сознание-то потерял?..

– Он ещё спрашивает… – скрипуче проворчал себе под нос по-прежнему отирающийся рядом домовик, но заметив, что оба мага непонимающе уставились на него, сокрушённо качнул ушастой головой и, прихрамывая, засеменил к выходу из гостиной, продолжая ворчать: – Тёмные… Тролль и тот понятливей… Бедный юный хозяин Драко…  

Когда Кричер скрылся из виду, в «межкаминье» повисла тишина, нарушаемая лишь треском поленьев. Блэк озадаченно и как-то виновато таращился на дверь в спальню Снейпа, будто только сейчас осознав, в чём дело.

– Не знаю насчёт троллей, но домовик в твоём доме точно понятливей хозяина, – Северус изогнул губы в подобии снисходительной улыбки. – У мальчика эструс, Блэк. Ничего сверхъестественного. Если у тебя всё…

Блохастый перевёл на него совершенно несчастный взгляд:

– Всё?.. А… да… Ты это… если что…

– Доброй ночи, Сириус.

Он оборвал связь и качнул головой. Надо же, какой переполох. Малфои, и те отреагировали бы сдержанней. А тут… Кто бы мог подумать. Удивительно, что весь дом номер двенадцать на площади Гриммо не снялся с насиженного места и не отправился «шуровать за целителем»! Северус усмехнулся и потянулся за списком, оставленным Блэком на столике…

 

Бессмысленно. Он перечитал бумагу вдоль и поперёк. Попытался отрешиться и составить собственный перечень известной ему недвижимости бет, сравнил его с имеющимся… и вычеркнул все строчки до единой, а с изрядно потрёпанного листа, исписанного почерком Шеклболта, на него издевательски смотрели ещё семь пунктов.

– Проклятье…

Возобновление похищений омег связано с освобождением бет из Азкабана – этот факт сомнений не вызывал, в противном случае не отличавшийся терпением Лорд не сидел бы так долго на магической диете. Только… какое же место не было известно ни Снейпу, ни Блэку (а в том, что Сириус тоже тщательно изучил список, и результатов сие не принесло, Северус не сомневался), ни Министерству Магии?..

В самой глубине подсознания неприятно скребла какая-то неуловимая мысль, но Снейп никак не мог поймать её за хвост, и от этого отчаянно хотелось разбить голову о стену.

Промаявшись несколько часов, но так ничего и не вспомнив, он отключился в кресле уже под утро, и потому пробуждение далось тяжело. Чтобы полностью собраться для блокировки Драко, пришлось выпить бодрящего. Но даже зелье не помогло быстро сориентироваться, когда крестник, собравшийся с духом и терпеливо позволивший провести необходимые процедуры (пусть с перерывами, но обойдясь без истерики), уже готовый покинуть спальню, у самой двери вдруг, не оборачиваясь, выдал:

– Сэр… А бывает такое, что у несовершеннолетнего светлого нет крёстного?

Северус замер, непонимающе глядя на напряжённую, идеально прямую спину мальчика.

– Драко… О чём ты?

Парень оглянулся и вдруг быстро выпалил:

– Что происходит со студентом-омегой, если его крёстный не может ему помочь?.. И… Я не про Поттера, – он неприязненно скривился, – а про простого смертного…

Северус настороженно всматривался в лицо Драко, пытаясь понять, что происходит в светловолосой голове, какие страхи опять терзают крестника… А тот глядел исподлобья с отчаянной решимостью и до побелевших костяшек сжимал дверную ручку.

– Драко, я не оставлю тебя…

– Сэр! Кто блокирует омег без крёстных?

Снейп вздохнул и присел на кровать.

– Это случается редко, – негромко произнёс он. – Но, если случается… юношу кладут в лазарет, его состояние контролируется колдомедиками и облегчается с помощью зелий, пока не решится вопрос с блокирующим альфой. Один эструс светлый может обойтись зельями, хотя подобная замена крайне мучительна и далеко не безвредна, как для организма, так и для магического фона омеги. Я достаточно развёрнуто ответил?

Малфой смотрел на него, закусив губу, кажется, что-то для себя решая, и Северусу не нравился этот взгляд.

– Драко?

– Я… – мальчик сглотнул, опустил веки и, медленно выдохнув, вдруг произнёс: – Сэр, я отказываюсь от ваших блокировок.

 

***

 

Гарри шёл на очередное занятие окклюменцией в отвратительном настроении. Отчаянно хотелось развернуться и возвратиться в Гриффиндорскую башню, всё равно эти уроки ни к чему хорошему не приводили: он нервничал, и Снейп попадал прямиком в воспоминания, которые показывать совсем не хотелось… а потом взрывался праведным гневом, потому что никак не мог добиться от Поттера хотя бы мизерных подвижек в постижении ментальной магии.

Ещё и голова после занятий болела невероятно, а чёртов коридор да закрытая дверь Отдела Тайн теперь снились Гарри почти каждую ночь, изводя невозможностью заглянуть внутрь. Честно говоря, сейчас он не знал, что хуже: мёртвый Седрик Диггори, зовущий его Томом, или эта проклятая дверь…

И то были всего лишь собственные мелкие беды Поттера, терзающие его на фоне бед общих, куда более глобальных.

Побег самых отчаянных Пожирателей из Азкабана, испугавший Гарри прежде всего новой волной охоты на Сириуса; жутковатые слухи о массовых исчезновениях магов; озверевшая Амбридж, из-за диктаторских указов которой теперь даже преподавателям приходилось туго (за Хагрида Гарри переживал как никогда); совсем закрывшийся Дамблдор, казалось, порой вовсе пропадавший из школы на несколько дней кряду… В воздухе буквально звенело напряжение.

Поттер с первого года обучения не видел, чтобы однокурсники с подобным рвением писали письма домой и столь нервно вскрывали конверты с весточками от родных. На занятиях ОД ребята отрабатывали новые заклинания с такой серьёзностью и самоотдачей, будто только сейчас вдруг осознали в полной мере, что эти собрания – не игра, а реальные уроки, способные однажды спасти им жизнь…

Даже слизеринцы, казалось, чувствовали себя не в своей тарелке. Нет, они продолжали хорохориться, но за их нарочитым высокомерием и агрессивной весёлостью Гарри теперь отчётливо видел тревогу, а возможно, и страх.

С Малфоем и вовсе творилось нечто странное. В первые сутки после известий о побеге Пожирателей Хорёк выглядел таким потерянным и напуганным, что даже Рон (не самый наблюдательный человек в Хогвартсе) во время ужина пихнул Гарри локтем в бок и, указав взглядом на слизеринский стол, тихо буркнул:

– Малфой, кажется, так рад новостям, что того и гляди в обморок рухнет.

Гарри посмотрел в указанном направлении. Драко равнодушно елозил вилкой по тарелке и будто совсем не замечал попыток Паркинсон и Забини выдернуть его из ступора. Сам Поттер чувствовал себя не лучше: кусок не лез в горло, и мысли блуждали далеко от школы, уроков и друзей… Но у него были на то причины! На Сириуса снова объявлена охота, и Гарри никак, совсем никак не мог связаться с ним, чтобы узнать, всё ли в порядке… А ещё эти сны, и окклюменция… И Снейп…

Он тряхнул головой и вдруг понял, что серые малфоевские глаза уставились прямо на него. Хорёк несколько секунд словно высматривал что-то в лице Гарри, а потом, резко отвернувшись, поднялся и направился к выходу.

На следующее утро Поттер нашёл под собственной подушкой новый повод для тревог и отвратительного настроения – мантию-невидимку, каким-то образом возвращённую Сириусом, нуждающимся сейчас в защитном артефакте куда сильнее, нежели прежде… а Малфой, вероятно, просто встал не с той ноги. Всего за полдня он успел сцепиться с Финниганом, довести до слёз Памелу Элтон и откровенно нахамить Трелони… Впрочем, Хорёк не угомонился ни после обеда, ни в последующие две недели, с разной степенью интенсивности продолжая корчить из себя законченного ублюдка. Гарри и сам не смог бы объяснить, почему поведение Малфоя вызывало у него чувство внутренней, какой-то иррациональной тревоги. Казалось бы, нарывается тот на неприятности - и пусть себе нарывается, его проблемы… Однако что-то в подсознании Поттера навязчиво зудело желанием поймать белобрысого идиота где-нибудь в укромном уголке и выяснить, какого боутракла с ним происходит. Но, конечно, ничего подобного он так и не сделал, просто наблюдал и всё чаще хмурился…

Вчера вот, кстати, Малфой был каким-то особенно ненормальным. Утром за завтраком Гарри снова поймал на себе его совершенно больной, испытующий взгляд. Поттер даже вопросительно качнул головой, но Драко только закусил губу и быстро отвернулся. На обеде возвратившийся с открытой тренировки Рон рассказал, что слизеринский ловец пару раз едва не слетел с метлы «на ровном месте». На урок к Хагриду Малфой и вовсе не пришёл. А к ужину даже Добби, кажется, обратил внимание на слишком нездоровый вид бывшего хозяина. Во всяком случае Гарри видел (и, надо сказать, был немало удивлён), как встревоженный домовик подсунул Драко под руку полный стакан чего-то красного и топтался у слизеринского стола, нервно подёргивая себя за ухо, пока Малфой равнодушно цедил питье… Поттер, может быть, и заподозрил бы Добби в чём-то зловредном, но эльф перед тем, как забрать у Драко опустевший стакан и наконец-то исчезнуть, быстро сунул в карман его мантии шоколадную лягушку и незаметно, но будто успокаивающе погладил бывшего хозяина по спине.

А сегодня… Гарри вдруг понял, что сегодня он Малфоя не видел совсем. Совместных со Слизерином занятий не было, а во внеурочное время они умудрились за целый день ни разу не пересечься. В общем-то, учитывая размеры замка – ничего удивительного… Но на душе у Поттера от сего открытия книззлы заскребли ещё громче и противней.

Подходя к двери в комнаты Снейпа, Гарри думал, что, наверное, нужно спросить у профессора: всё ли в порядке с его крестником. Малфой, конечно, говнюк редкостный, но тот факт, что вчера встревожился даже Добби… Нужно спросить.

Гарри тяжело вздохнул и, на миг замерев у порога, решительно постучал… «Раньше сядешь – раньше выйдешь», – так вроде бы звучала шутка Сириуса, когда приходилось заниматься чем-то неприятным, но неизбежным.

Распахнувшаяся дверь заставила вздрогнуть и отшатнуться.

– Поттер? Что... Что случилось? – встревоженный взгляд Снейпа стремительно «ощупывал» Гарри с головы до ног.

– С-случилось? – растерянно пробормотал Поттер, чувствуя, как под этим взглядом против воли начинают гореть лицо и уши. – У нас занятие… сэр.

– Занятие? – повторил Снейп и наконец, перестав искать признаки нарушения целостности Поттера, вновь посмотрел ему в глаза. – Занятие. Действительно… Гарри, я…

– У вас дела, сэр, – раздался из-за спины профессора голос Малфоя, и Поттер снова вздрогнул от неожиданности. – Я пойду. Спасибо…

Снейп устало вздохнул и, поймав за плечо попытавшегося проскользнуть в дверной проём крестника, приглашающе махнул гостю:

– Проходите, Поттер…

Он произнёс ещё что-то, но Гарри не расслышал. Голос профессора превратился в неясный гул, словно доносившийся сквозь толщу воды. Внимание Поттера полностью поглотил Малфой, от которого ощутимо «несло» тьмой Снейпа. Казалось, профессор укутал крестника в свою мантию, и та, будучи велика новому носителю, смотрелась нелепо и постоянно норовила сползти. Гарри вдруг подумалось: протяни он руку, можно будет схватить тёмномагический шлейф и стянуть с Хорька… то, что ему не принадлежит!

– Поттер, пройдите и закройте дверь!

Окрик Снейпа заставил Гарри вздрогнуть и вынырнуть из внезапного морока. Он тряхнул головой и неуверенно переступил порог, проводив взглядом профессора, быстро увлёкшего Драко в спальню. Понимание происходящего пришло с запозданием в несколько секунд. Течка! Малфой потёк! Вот почему он был вчера сам не свой, вот почему Добби подсовывал ему сладкое… Возможно, именно из-за начавшегося эструса Драко не появлялся сегодня в Большом зале – неважно себя чувствовал, не хотел есть…

И Гарри сейчас припёрся как раз во время блокировки. Проклятье.

Волнения за Драко тут же бесследно исчезли. Вместо этого в груди болезненно кольнуло подобием ревности вперемешку с отчаянной завистью. Хорёк – самый счастливый человек в мире… Даже если они со Снейпом повздорят, даже если Снейп будет очень сердит на него, Драко не придётся во время течки просить помощи у кого-нибудь другого. Голос, прикосновения, тьма профессора, его искренняя забота – всё это будет у Малфоя несмотря ни на что… Чертовски несправедливо!

– Хватит… Всё. Всё! Пожалуйста!.. – одномоментно разрушая нарисованную фантазией Гарри картинку о чужом всеобъемлющем счастье, приглушённо донёсся из-за двери сдавленный голос Малфоя.

– Драко…

– Сэр… Вас ждут, сэр… – Гарри показалось, что он услышал, как Малфой всхлипнул. – Идите. Я… Я в порядке…

Несколько секунд спустя Снейп вышел в гостиную, аккуратно прикрыл за собой дверь, бросил усталый взгляд на Поттера и, вздохнув, помассировал переносицу:

– Поттер… – пробормотал он, скорее констатируя факт наличия в комнате следующей насущной проблемы, нежели обращаясь к гостю. –Поттер… – и, кажется, что-то решив для себя, быстро направился к рабочему столу: – Нам придётся на пару недель приостановить наши занятия… Поэтому… – он что-то искал среди бумаг и коробок с образцами студенческих зелий. – Поэтому некоторое время вам нужно будет позаниматься самостоятельно. Я хочу, чтобы вы потратили его с пользой… Секунду… Этот приём… Этот приём, Поттер, используется в уроках по легилименции. Думаю, он будет не менее полезен и для тренировки обратной стороны навыка… Вот, возьмите.

Снейп развернулся и, стремительно шагнув к Гарри, протянул ему тонкую потрёпанную брошюрку.

– Здесь ровно три урока. Вам нужно освоить их за ближайшие свободные от меня две недели. Не надо делать квадратные глаза, Поттер, там нет ничего невозможного. Это три ступени одной техники. Самой простой техники очищения сознания из всех ныне известных. Как закончите, вернёте книгу, и мы вновь установим график занятий. Вам всё понятно?

Гарри забрал учебник и мрачно кивнул:

– Да, сэр.

– Прекрасно. Если будут вопросы, можете подойти между уроками. И… в любое другое время.

– Хорошо, сэр. – Он снова кивнул и, почему-то почувствовав странную неловкость из-за последних слов Снейпа, отвёл взгляд и попятился к двери. –Доброй ночи.

– Какая уж там добрая… – едва слышно пробормотал себе под нос профессор и, когда гость уже положил пальцы на дверную ручку, вдруг окликнул: – Гарри!

Поттер вздрогнул и оглянулся.

– Гарри… – Снейп вздохнул и устало потёр виски. – Послушайте… Если вам что-то понадобится… Не стойте под дверью. Пароль: «Третий закон Голпалота».

Гарри удивлённо моргнул и в который раз за последние пару минут кивнул:

– Спасибо, сэр.

Губы Снейпа дрогнули в лёгкой улыбке.

– Ступайте, Гарри. Доброй ночи.

 

В гостиную Поттер возвращался окрылённым. Конечно, ничего особенного не случилось. Снейп дал ему пароль от своих комнат просто (Гарри даже не пытался себе льстить), чтобы его не отвлекали от процесса блокировки крестника. Но всё равно… это было совершенно неожиданным для Поттера знаком доверия. Его словно подпустили чуточку ближе… Совсем немного, всего на полшага. Но… Кто ещё в Хогвартсе (кроме Малфоя, конечно) знал пароль от апартаментов профессора зельеварения? Гарри готов был поклясться – никто!  

Безотчётно улыбаясь, Поттер несколько раз повторил про себя доверенный ему «ключ», накрепко впечатывая его в память, и даже слегка растерялся, замерев перед входом в гостиную Гриффиндора… Собственный пароль вспомнился лишь спустя долгих три секунды.

 

– Что-то ты сегодня быстро? – Рон оторвался от зубрения бесполезной главы в бесполезном учебнике по ЗОТИ и смерил Поттера удивлённым взглядом.

Гарри плюхнулся на диван рядом с другом и расплылся в счастливой улыбке:

– Отправлен изучать предмет самостоятельно на целые две недели.

Рон недоверчиво хмыкнул, но ничего не ответил и, пожав плечами, вернулся к собственному «самостоятельному изучению предмета». Однако вопросы начала задавать тотчас подсевшая к друзьям Гермиона, и уже несколько минут спустя она с горящими от восторга глазами изучала выданный Снейпом учебник.

– Поразительно… – довольно быстро пролистав тонкую брошюрку, пробормотала она. – Здесь совсем нет никаких магических навыков… Простой, можно сказать, маггловский вариант тренировки сознания… Неужели это работает?

Рон снова отвлёкся от заучивания пустого набора слов и сунул нос в книжку.

– «Возьмите лист чистого пергамента. В центре отметьте небольшую, но яркую точку, – почти беззвучно прочёл он. – Повесьте пергамент на стену перед самым удобным вашим креслом. Отмеченная точка должна находиться ровно на уровне ваших глаз… Сконцентрируйтесь на точке… Должны думать только о точке перед вами… Когда вы научитесь без сбоев концентрироваться на точке в течение десяти минут, можно переходить ко второму уроку…» – Рон поднял на Гарри удивлённый взгляд: – Этот носатый гад издевается над тобой?

– Почему? – тут же спросила Гермиона.

Рон растерянно моргнул:

– Да потому что… Это же бред какой-то! Думать о точке в течение десяти минут! Тоже мне наука! Это же любой дурак сможет!

Гарри в сущности был согласен с Роном, осознание чего немного… озадачивало. Он нахмурился и неловко взъерошил волосы на затылке: 

– Ну, вообще…

– Ну, вообще, – насмешливо перебила его Гермиона. – Это только у такого элементарного представителя вида «Человек простейший», как ты, Рон, не возникнет проблем с думанием о точке в течение десяти минут… И то, сомневаюсь! – Она сунула книжку обратно Поттеру и вздохнула. – Начинай прямо сегодня, Гарри. Это будет очень непросто. А дальше всё только усложняется: думать о точке, глядя на пустой лист и… не думать о точке. Я бы, наверное, ни за что не сумела пройти все три ступени за две недели! Начинай сегодня.

 

Подруга как всегда оказалась права. Думать о точке не получалось. Совсем не получалось! Мысли убегали куда угодно: к урокам, к друзьям, к Сириусу… К поставившему перед Гарри эту нереальную задачу Снейпу, к Малфою, ежедневно получающему тьму и трепетную заботу крёстного… к тому, как странно магия профессора «смотрится» на Хорьке… Будто плотный, едва заметно колышущийся плащ!

Последний вопрос заботил Гарри больше прочего. Неужели и он сам, окутанный тьмой Бродяги, выглядел со стороны так же? Но… в таком случае, в чём смысл энергетической блокировки? Какая разница, бросается в глаза альфам свет течного омеги или окутывающая его чужая тьма? Разве не должна магия крёстного отца растекаться по ауре крестника дымчатым, газовым шлейфом, поглощая свечение и создавая эффект «бета-нормы»? Поттер был уверен, что тьма Сириуса действовала именно так: то ли пропитывала собой пульсирующий свет Гарри, то ли сама разбавлялась им… Но совершенно точно она не висела сверху плотным пологом!

Он попытался припомнить Финнигана после блокировки и понял, что обратил бы внимание на столь очевидное и неуместное энергетическое одеяние товарища. Нет, Шеймус выглядел обычно, так же, как выглядят все светлые вне эструса, так, как выглядят беты… Что же происходит с Малфоем?

– Как-то белобрысый совсем сдал, – будто читая его мысли, заметил на зельеварении Дин. – Заболел что ли?

Гарри бросил быстрый взгляд в сторону сгорбившегося над свитком до синевы бледного Драко. Тьма Снейпа, казалось, душила его, давила на плечи, сковывала движения. Неужели никто, кроме Поттера, не видел, что за «болезнь» терзала Хорька?

Он покосился на Финнигана. Тот оглянулся на Малфоя, насупился… и вернулся к своей работе:

– Смотри лучше в свиток, Томас, – буркнул он. – Сделаешь ошибку, Снейп из тебя ингредиентов насушит.

– Да ладно, – Дин слегка фыркнул и, подвинувшись к другу чуть ближе, примирительно мурлыкнул: – Чего ты рычишь-то? Мне просто интересно… Смотри, он, кажется… – Томас склонился к уху Финнигана и едва слышно что-то выдохнул.

– Тебе кажется, – Шеймус раздражённо дёрнул плечом.

Гарри нахмурился. Рон оторвался от своего свитка и теперь вопросительно переводил взгляд с одного товарища на другого…

– Это не выглядит как определение, Дин, – вдруг едва слышно пробурчал Невилл. – Определяющиеся альфы всем телом магию не излучают. Это его так чужая тьма оттеняет…

Гарри даже не успел испугаться.

– Вам поговорить больше не о чем? – зло, но очень тихо зашипел Финниган. – Он чем-то расстроен. Уже неделю как в воду опущенный, не заметили? Может дома случилось чего… Снейп, наверно, пытался его успокоить и выпустил тьму, вот он и клубится теперь! Что тут необычного?! Идиоты…

– Похоже, так и есть, – вновь бросив косой взгляд на Драко, согласно кивнул Невилл, и Поттер облегчённо выдохнул, так искренне и сильно обрадовавшись сообразительности Шеймуса, будто это его самого находчивый товарищ только что спас от позорного разоблачения…

Но мгновение спустя он недоверчиво прищурился: Финниган, конечно, прикрыл текущую малфоевскую задницу, но… Он что, действительно не видит ничего необычного?

 

Тем же вечером, оставшись ненадолго наедине с Шеймусом, Поттер к великому своему удивлению выяснил: товарищ и правда не усматривал «криминала» в клубящейся вокруг Малфоя тьме… А точнее, просто её не замечал.

– Если не знать, в чём дело, и специально не присматриваться – кажется, что на Малфоя в последнее время постоянно падает лёгкая тень… и только! Где ты нашёл какой-то «тёмный полог», Гарри? Тебе чудится что-то совсем уж странное…

Поттеру не чудилось, и несколько дней спустя он в этом убедился.

 

Заниматься по методичке Снейпа в собственной спальне было практически нереально: четверо соседей не оставляли никакой надежды на возможность уединения и полной концентрации. Поэтому Гарри повадился прятаться вечерами в Выручай-комнате. «Думать о точке» по-прежнему получалось не очень хорошо, но здесь у его попыток был хотя бы призрачный шанс.

Тем вечером Гарри, глядя на висящий на стене пергамент с точкой… уснул. Он вообще не понимал, как нормальный человек может долгое время пялиться на крохотную отметину в центре белого листа и оставаться при этом в трезвой памяти. Поттер определённо не мог. Точка то и дело норовила его выключить. И на сей раз добилась-таки результата.

В себя Гарри пришёл от странного ощущения, похожего на то, что он испытывал при появлении поблизости Снейпа. Поттер даже подпрыгнул, уставившись на дверь Выручай-комнаты, за которой отчётливо ощущалась знакомая магия.

Дождавшись, когда чутьё скажет, что обладатель тьмы ушёл на достаточное расстояние, Гарри накинул мантию-невидимку и, торопливо выскочив из своего убежища, быстро направился в сторону лестниц. Но, свернув за угол, замер… Впереди, в нише между колоннами, трепетала та самая тьма.

Кровь в висках ухала так громко, что казалось, будто гул этот отражается эхом от каменных стен. Почему Снейп прячется? Кого-то поджидает? Кого-то или его – Поттера?..

Он был в нескольких шагах от ниши, когда понял, что чувствует не Снейпа… За колонной прямо на полу, обняв колени, сжался Малфой. Опутывающая его тьма тревожно колыхалась, а Хорёк…

Поттер стянул мантию и, шагнув ближе, присел на корточки рядом.

– Малфой, ты живой?

Драко вздрогнул всем телом, поднял бледное, кажется, за последние дни ставшее ещё более узким лицо и испуганно хлопнул светлыми ресницами.

– Поттер? Что… Какого хрена ты тут делаешь?

– Хотел бы спросить у тебя о том же, – нахмурился Гарри… Тревога, отступившая в момент обнаружения Малфоя вместо предполагаемого взрослого мага, сейчас вернулась (если он допускал, что за ним мог проследить Снейп, то уж Хорька заподозрить в шпионстве сам Мерлин велел). – Заблудился? Перепутал верх с низом?

– Иди к чёрту, Поттер, – тихо прошептал Малфой и вновь уткнулся лицом в колени. – Иди к чёрту… пожалуйста.

Гарри замер, удивлённо уставившись на недруга. Нет, на шпиона тот совершенно точно похож не был. Ему, кажется, вообще сейчас не до чего. 

Тьма нервно клубилась и трепетала… И Гарри только сейчас заметил: к коже Драко она не прикасается, струясь вокруг, обволакивая… но не трогая. Поттер протянул руку. Магия покоя (сильная, тёплая, почти пушистая) тут же встрепенулась и устремилась к нему, соскальзывая с не принимающего её Малфоя…

Не принимающего? Осознание происходящего накрыло Гарри, будто внезапно сошедшая лавина. Малфой отталкивает её! Поэтому она остается видимой, не растворяется в незримом для Поттера чужом свете!..

А в следующее мгновение до Гарри наконец дошло, что Драко здесь быть не могло не только по причине слишком большой удалённости восьмого этажа от подземелий Слизерина…

– Какого дракла ты творишь, Поттер? – донёсся до его сознания слабый голос Малфоя.

Гарри моргнул и сфокусировал взгляд на собеседнике.

– Что? – и в ту же секунду понял: тьма больше не укрывает Драко, вместо этого она мягко скользит по его собственному телу, лаская, даря ощущение защищённости и покоя… вызывая желание растечься довольной лужицей и полностью расслабиться в её нежности.

Гарри шокированно уставился на Драко. Тот, казалось, дышал чуть глубже и выглядел уставшим, но не таким напряжённым и сжавшимся, как несколько секунд назад.

– Какого дракла ты творишь, Поттер? – одними губами повторил Малфой.

– Это… – Гарри тряхнул головой. – Она сама… Я ничего… – и вдруг понял, что совершенно не желает оправдываться. – Это ты какого дракла творишь, идиот? Ты, что, не даёшь себя блокировать?

– Не твоё дело, очкас… – прошептал Малфой и, не закончив оскорбления, начал заваливаться на бок.

 

Тащить бесчувственного, тощего, но довольно длинного и жилистого Хорька по лестницам оказалось не самой простой задачей. Гарри молил Мерлина защитить его от встречи с Филчем или Амбридж… как, впрочем, и с любым из студентов, потому что понятия не имел, чем, в случае чего, можно было бы объяснить происходящее.

К счастью, коридоры «школы строгого режима» с некоторых пор напрочь пустели практически сразу после ужина, и Гарри, кряхтя под весом белобрысого дурня, добрался до входа в комнаты Снейпа без дополнительных приключений.    

– Третий закон Голпалота, – выдохнул он и, толкнув дверь ногой, ввалился внутрь.

Снейп, нервно меряющий шагами комнату, застыл, удивлённо глядя на наглого гостя, но секунду спустя уже подхватил на руки висящего у того на плече крестника.

Драко вздрогнул и, распахнув глаза, отчаянно дёрнулся.

– Тихо, – низко рыкнул Снейп, прижав его к себе чуть крепче, и взглянул на обессиленно осевшего на пол Гарри: – Мистер Поттер, сходите, пожалуйста, за мадам Помфри… Как отдышитесь. Отправил бы домовика, но они все уже заняты поисками… мистера Малфоя.

– Что с ним? – пробормотал Гарри, с жалостью глядя на вздрагивающую в беззвучных рыданиях спину Драко.

– Обострение глупой самоотверженности, – сердито отрезал Снейп. – Вероятно, шляпа ошиблась факультетом… В графине на столе вишнёвый сок, мистер Поттер. Пейте… И сходите в Больничное крыло, пожалуйста.

– Конечно, сэр. Спасибо…

Снейп, кивнув, скрылся за дверью спальни. Гарри тяжело вздохнул и поднялся на ноги. Графин с питьем рубинового цвета напомнил ему стакан, подсунутый Малфою Добби…

– Любимый сок Драко, – едва слышно озвучил Поттер догадку, сам себе кивнул и развернулся к двери. Пить хорёчье лакомство не хотелось.

Через десять минут он вновь вернулся в гостиную декана Слизерина, но уже вместе с мадам Помфри. На этот раз Снейп открыл сам, вероятно, ожидая у двери.

– Я не хотел беспокоить, но… – начал профессор, обращаясь к медсестре и будто не замечая наличия Поттера.

– Ну что ты, Северус, – сокрушённо отмахнулась мадам Помфри. – Давай я посмотрю его…

Снейп кивнул, приглашающе открыл перед ней дверь спальни, кажется, собираясь войти следом, но в последний момент замер и, обернувшись, шагнул обратно:

– Поттер, я должен сказать вам спасибо…

Гарри хмуро смотрел на него исподлобья.

– Не стоит, сэр. Он тоже мне помогал.

Профессор слегка улыбнулся и кивнул:

– Рад, что в критических ситуациях вы зарываете топор войны, мистер Поттер. Очень рад. Ещё раз благодарю вас. И прошу прощения, мне нужно…

– Да. Я пойду, – пробурчал Гарри и взглянул на дверь, из-за которой слышалось негромкое бормотание мадам Помфри. – Надеюсь, вы ему поможете…

Снейп, уже направившийся в сторону спальни, вдруг оглянулся:

– Гарри… – Поттер даже вздрогнул от звука своего имени и вновь посмотрел на профессора. – Гарри… я хотел попросить вас… Я не могу указывать вам в таких вопросах, и… уверен, вы не обрадуетесь моей просьбе… Но…

Поттер непонимающе качнул головой:

– Сэр?

Снейп тяжело вздохнул и наконец озвучил суть своей «просьбы»:

– Гарри, я хотел бы, чтобы вы пропустили предстоящую прогулку в Хогсмид… Я понимаю, что это одно из излюбленных и долгожданных развлечений всех студентов без исключения, но… В нынешней ситуации…

Поттер насупился.

– Вы про побег Пожирателей?

– И про него в том числе…

– И что, мне теперь всю жизнь прятаться? Я не какой-то трус…

– Здравомыслие и трусость, мистер Поттер – разные вещи! – глаза Снейпа потемнели и на скулах выступили желваки.

– Ну, конечно! – вспылил Поттер. – Все будут развлекаться в Хогсмиде, а я должен помнить о «здравомыслии» и торчать здесь один!..

– Я уверен, мы с вами вполне могли бы провести время в стенах школы не менее интересно, чем ваши товарищи проведут его в Хогсмиде, – перебив, выпалил Снейп и, тут же замолчав, отвернулся.

– Мы… с вами? – едва слышно, ошарашенно переспросил Гарри.

– Я понимаю, что моё общество – не самое желанное для вас, но… Я обещаю постараться сделать всё, чтобы вы не пожалели о пропущенном выходе в Хогсмид.

Поттер сглотнул, пытаясь избавиться от кома в горле. От нереальности ситуации даже волоски на теле встали дыбом…

– Северус, можно тебя? – вдруг раздался голос выглянувшей из-за двери спальни мадам Помфри.

Гарри показалось, что он вынырнул откуда-то из другого мира, и, судя по вздрогнувшим плечам Снейпа, тот чувствовал себя примерно так же.

– Да, Поппи, секунду, – немного потерянно пробормотал профессор и снова взглянул на Поттера. – Гарри, я прошу вас подумать о моей просьбе… И о моём предложении.

Поттер вновь сглотнул и слегка кивнул:

– Я подумаю, сэр…

С губ Снейпа, кажется, слетел вздох облегчения, и уголки их слегка изогнулись в мягкой полуулыбке, столь редко адресуемой Гарри и оттого буквально завораживающей его.

 

На этот раз Поттер возвращался в Гриффиндорскую башню в полубессознательном состоянии. Он даже не нашёлся, что ответить встревоженным, потерявшим его друзьям… Точнее, просто не обратил внимания на их расспросы, чем закономерно вызвал негодование Рона и сокрушённые вздохи Гермионы.

Только утром, «переспав» случившееся, Поттер понемногу начал приходить в себя… И вместе с прояснившимся сознанием пришло ощущение растущих за спиной крыльев.

Снейп попросил его провести с ним день… Целый день… Проклятье! Снейп попросил его провести с ним День святого Валентина!

Нет, конечно, речь шла не о романтическом свидании (Гарри даже краснел, когда его настигали вспышки осознания собственных робких фантазий). Но… Это, как минимум, означало, что у Северуса Снейпа в принципе не было запланировано романтических свиданий на праздник Всех влюблённых! И ещё это означало, что профессору Северусу Снейпу не плевать на безопасность Гарри Поттера! И что их взаимодействие друг с другом пусть ненадолго, но может выйти за рамки учебной программы… И (Гарри отчаянно пытался отогнать эту мысль, совсем не желая питать пустые надежды, однако она упрямо возвращалась, заставляя его жмуриться от предвкушения возможного счастья) есть маленький шанс, что тёмный маг Северус Снейп после проведённого вместе дня предложит Поттеру взять блокировку его предстоящей течки на себя… Не энергетическую, конечно, вряд ли Гарри когда-нибудь снова посчастливится ощутить властную нежность желанной магии, но, может быть, хотя бы руки профессора, такие знакомые, такие привычные, избавят его от стыдных прикосновений крёстного…

Гарри летал. Почти на целую неделю его с головой поглотило ощущение эйфории и ожидания чуда. За становившимися всё более и более смелыми фантазиями Поттер не замечал озабоченности друзей, которым он так и не объяснил причин своего «беспочвенного воодушевления», совершенно забыл об обещании, данном Чжоу Чанг, и даже почти совсем не вспоминал о столь тревожащей его прежде угрозе безопасности Сириуса…

За восемь дней Гарри заработал пять замечаний от преподавателей за рассеянность и принёс родному факультету десяток снятых баллов. Но в то же время умудрился почти в совершенстве овладеть двумя ступенями техники очищения сознания из методички Снейпа (слишком велико было желание доказать профессору, что он небезнадёжен).

 

Однако утро восьмого февраля принесло чувство тревоги. Сперва на завтрак не явился Малфой. В последние дни Драко выглядел всё хуже: тёмные круги под глазами, нервозность, заставляющая вздрагивать всем телом от любого неожиданного звука, кажется, полное отсутствие аппетита (во всяком случае Гарри давно не видел Хорька жующим), прозрачная, даже какая-то призрачная бледность – оптимизма такие перемены не внушали. Обнадёживало одно: по подсчётам Поттера, у Малфоя закончилась вторая неделя течки, а значит, скоро её изматывающее действие должно было сойти на нет… Но вместо этого Хорьку, кажется, поплохело окончательно.

Ещё до обеда Гарри четыре раза стал невольным свидетелем перешёптываний о якобы диагностированной у Малфоя тяжёлой и, возможно, заразной болезни, вероятно, вынудившей Снейпа отправить крестника в Мунго. Настроения за Слизеринским столом косвенно подтверждали сплетни, и Гарри мрачнел с каждой минутой. Судя по всему, мечты о дне Всех влюбленных в обществе профессора Снейпа накрывались медным котелком. Если Малфою действительно так худо, вряд ли его крёстный вспомнит хотя бы о существовании некоего Гарри Поттера, а уж о сделанном тому предложении и подавно…

Подходить к Снейпу с вопросом о самочувствии Драко было неловко. Вдруг профессор подумает, что Гарри интересуется исключительно из корыстных побуждений и откровенно напрашивается на «свидание»! Поэтому Поттеру оставалось только мрачно наблюдать за тем, как и без того сильно осунувшийся за последние пару недель Снейп всё реже появляется в Большом зале; как он, к радости всея Хогвартса, перекраивает свои занятия, делая процесс обучения требующим лишь минимального вмешательства преподавателя и позволяющим тому иногда даже отлучаться из кабинета; как хищный нос болезненно заостряется, а взгляд запавших чёрных глаз всё чаще выглядит совершенно отрешённым и неживым.

За два дня до праздника Всех влюблённых Поттер проснулся с чётким осознанием: ничего не будет. От этой мысли хотелось плакать. Словно вернулось проклятое Рождество с его пустыми мучительными ожиданиями.

Рон проскользнул следом за ним в ванную комнату и плотно прикрыл дверь.

– Слушай, мы с Гермионой тебя не трогаем, – хмуро начал он, когда Поттер вопросительно взглянул на него через зеркало. – Она сказала, что, возможно… Что перепады настроения бывают у омег перед… Ну… перед этими днями. – У Гарри вспыхнули уши, однако Рон смущение друга проигнорировал. – Но у меня уже нет сил молча наблюдать, как ты то лыбишься, словно счастливый недоумок из отделения Мунго для пострадавших от ментальных чар, то ходишь будто пришибленный. Что происходит, Гарри? Если у тебя те…

– Нет у меня течки, – Поттер отвёл взгляд. – Нормально всё… Просто… Просто…

Голос предательски дрогнул, и говорить стало совсем невозможно.

– Просто, – ворчливо передразнил его Рон. – А на Снейпа ты смотришь оборотнем тоже «просто» или потому, что опять приходится таскаться к нему на блокировки? Гарри, давай я напишу матери, она придумает, как забрать тебя на Гриммо… Вон, хоть скажем, что ты заразился от Малфоя, а?

– Рон! – оборвал его Поттер и, опустив веки, процедил: – У меня нет течки, и я не хожу к… к Снейпу на блокировки.

– А куда ты тогда сваливаешь каждый вечер на целый час?

Гарри вздохнул и вновь взглянул на подозрительно прищурившегося друга.

– В Выручай-комнату. Я там занимаюсь… Здесь даже думать о точке невозможно, а уж _не_ думать…

­– А… – Рон удивлённо крякнул и озадаченно взъерошил рыжие вихры на затылке. – А-а… Так ты… Так вот, что тебя гложет! Ты не справляешься с точкой? Боишься, Снейп тебя в котле стушит, если не освоишь?

Поттер только кивнул. Врать совсем не хотелось, но друг уже так удачно сам себе всё объяснил, и разубеждать его в сделанных выводах было бы глупо. 

– Ясно, – пробормотал Рон и вдруг, улыбнувшись, ободряюще хлопнул Гарри по плечу: – Да ладно… Снейпу сейчас не до тебя вообще. Кто его знает, что там Малфой подцепил, может, проваляется ещё пару недель в Мунго, ты как раз со всем справишься. Надо будет потом сказать Хорьку спасибо: он дал нам время передохнуть от своего носатого крёстного.

Гарри выдавил улыбку (в действительности едва сумев сдержать слёзы), и Рон, довольный, что всё-таки разобрался в творящихся с другом странностях, наконец оставил его в покое и скрылся в туалете. А полчаса спустя…

– Вот же сука!.. – выдохнул Уизли, едва переступив порог Большого зала и резко затормозив.

Шагнувший следом и чуть не вписавшийся в него Гарри непонимающе проследил за взглядом голубых глаз и прерывисто выдохнул. Драко Малфой собственной персоной восседал между Ноттом и Паркинсон. Худой, болезненно бледный, но улыбающийся и с аппетитом уминающий кусок яблочного пирога.

Гарри медленно обернулся к преподавательскому столу и буквально напоролся на смотрящего прямо ему в глаза Снейпа.

– Всё хорошо? – одними губами пробормотал Поттер, почему-то уверенный, что его поймут.

Профессор едва заметно кивнул и слегка улыбнулся.

– Н-да, Гарри… Кажется, тебе придётся поторопиться, лафа закончилась, – мрачно произнёс у него над ухом Рон, по-прежнему недовольно рассматривающий слизеринцев.

– Придётся, – эхом откликнулся Поттер и тоже улыбнулся Снейпу.

Надежда выбралась из петли, и мир вокруг снова обрёл краски. 


	26. Кто мог предположить...

\- Я пытаюсь найти выход! .. - глухо рычал Эйвери, нависнув над разделяющим их с Блэком столом.

\- Мальсибер - не выход, - Сириус поморщился и откинулся на спинку стула, уходя от запаха чужого перегара. - Даже не думай ...

– Мальсибер – бета! – взревел Эйвери, в отчаянии шарахнув кулаком по столешнице. – Нам. Нужен. Бета! – он выхватил у мрачно наблюдающего за ними Шеклболта аврорскую сводку о пропавших за неделю волшебниках и сунул её под нос Блэку. – Пока мы тут яйца друг другу перекатываем, Он через день выкачивает досуха по паре светлых!..

Сириус скрипнул зубами, отгоняя вызванные словами Эйвери жуткие воспоминания, и, резко подавшись вперёд, схватил оппонента за грудки:

– Именно, – тихо процедил он. – Вместо того, чтобы заниматься поиском грёбаной бойни, мы тут «яйца друг другу перекатываем». И да: ваш Мальсибер – бета. Как раз поэтому ты ни слова ему не скажешь! Мне плевать, в чём причина твоего идиотского доверия: друг он тебе, любовник или брат родной! Я не позволю ставить под удар Малфоев и, будь он проклят, Снейпа! Усёк?

– Я польщён, Блэк, – раздался рядом глухой голос беззвучно подошедшего Снейпа, и Сириус, искоса бросив на него быстрый взгляд, оттолкнул от себя Эйвери.

– Какого хрена ты опаздываешь? – огрызнулся он и, откинувшись обратно на спинку стула, полез в карман за сигаретами. – Я не подписывался битый час ждать тебя в маггловском гадюшнике…

Конечно, волновал Блэка отнюдь не «маггловский гадюшник», а сам факт встречи со Снейпом вне Хогвартса.

Драко тёк третью неделю. Кричер, еженощно таскающийся в Хогвартс, чтобы обменять длинные письма Сириуса на короткие, сдержанные записки его омежки, по возвращении смотрел на хозяина мрачно, а на вопросы о самочувствии парня начинал бесконечно нудно гундосить:

– Будто Кричер целитель! Кричер хотел шуровать за целителем, но хозяин Сириус Кричера не отправил! А теперь хозяин Сириус с Кричера спрашивает! Будто Кричер целитель… На кого бросил омегу, с того бы и спрашивал… Всё «Кричер» да «Кричер»! А Кричер разве целитель?..

Блэк и сам едва удерживался от «спроса со Снейпа», но Драко категорически запретил ему любое общение со своим крёстным, опасаясь, что излишним интересом Сириус вызовет у того подозрения. Напоминание о защитной силе браслета Анемона действия не возымело. Мальчишка в следующей же записке пригрозил немедля вернуть подарок, если Блэк посмеет ослушаться. Сириуса такая резкость задела, но, помня о состоянии мелкого, он, проглотив обиду, дал слово не приставать к Снейпу, да и вообще пореже попадаться тому на глаза… И уже третью неделю не находил себе места, то пытаясь литрами алкоголя убить время от весточки до весточки, то ища спасения от личных тревог в безуспешных вылазках на поиски чужих пропавших омег. От полного сумасшествия спасала лишь твёрдая уверенность, что Драко под присмотром Снейпа. Каким бы ублюдком тот ни был, Сириус знал: Нюниус за крестника убьёт, умрёт и, даже будучи на том свете, если понадобится, вывернет мир наизнанку…

Но сегодня Снейпу вдруг приспичило собрать «товарищей по оружию»… в ущерб своей, по мнению Блэка, единственно важной сейчас задаче – исполнению обязанностей крёстного! 

Едва получив вызов на встречу, Сириус бросился к камину… Однако носатый ублюдок предусмотрительно заблокировал связь, а на послание, отправленное с гневно ощетинившимся и грозно рычащим Патронусом, ответил холодным: «Не опаздывай, Блэк».

Дав волю ярости и угрозив пару древних интерьерных безделушек в собственной гостиной, Сириус всё же сумел взять себя в руки. В конце концов, встречу Снейп назначил поздно вечером, и Драко уже должен будет крепко спать, заботливо укутанный по самой маковку ласковой тьмой крёстного. Сомнений в том, что Нюниус действительно собирает их по делу, а не просто поболтать за жизнь, у Блэка даже не возникло. Более того ... Признаваться в этом не хотелось, но подспудно Сириус верил: именно Снейп однажды придумает, как добраться до секретного логова безносого монстра.

Следы неучтенного министерством имущества Пожирателей-бет стихийно отправленося «тёмное сопротивление» тщетно искало почти три недели, с каждым днём всё глубже погружаясь в пучину бессильной ярости и отчаяния.

Эйвери ходил по острию ножа, стараны выяснить, кто из массово окопавшихся в Малфой-мэноре вчерашних узников предоставил хозяину свою недвижимость. Кингсли каким-то неведомым чудом получил доступ в совершенно закрытые секции архива и рылся в бумагах, надеясь найти пропущенные сведения. Аластор с несколькими аврорами-альфами вынюхивал в Лютном, предполагаю, что тамошняя публика шустрее прочих подмечает всё необычное: и людей, и места, и происшествия. Блэк в свободное время))))) И всё зря!

Снейп был единственным, кто, похоже, временно «отошёл от дел» ... Но Сириус почти наверняка знал: мозг мерзавца не отключался от попыток решения стоящей перед ними задачи ни на миг.

Поэтому в назначенный час Блэк явился в «маггловский гадюшник», уже отнюдь не кипя негодованием, арен преисполненным желаниям поскорее выяснить причины, побудившие Снейпа ради встречи с соратниками оставить текущее крестника ... и, конечно, с тайной надеждой хоть что-то невзначай узнать об это самом крестнике. А Нюниус, будь он неладен, опоздал! Почти на час опоздал, с каждой минутой заставляя Сириуса нервничать всё сильнее ...

 

На злобное ворчание Снейп не отреагировал. Молча обогнув стол, он опустился против Блэка и впился тяжёлым взглядом в поселение от усталости и переживаний лицо Кингсли:

\- Сколько?

Шеклболт кивнул на бумагу с именами похищенных светлых, которые до сих пор сжимал Эйвери. Снейп забрал у товарищ список, и Сириус невольно отвёл взгляд: боль тёмного, вчитывающегося в сухие строки аврорской сводки, казалась осязаемой, и смотреть на ее отражение даже со стороны было невыносимо.

Бесконечно долгую минуту за столиком царила мёртвая тишина. Наконец Северус отложил бумагу, напоследок скользкий размер скользких подушечек дрогнувших пальцев по строкам, и достал из-за пазухи другой пергамент - основательно потрёпанный, но вполне узнаваемый список недвижимости Пожирателей-бет ... Тот самый, что Шеклболт составлял еще до побега тварей из Азкабана; тот, по которому шли парни Аластора, один за другим вычёркивая адреса; тот, что попал к Сириусу только после сноса последнего места в столе.

Развернув бумагу, Снейп положил ее в центре стола и на несколько секунд застыл, вроде забыв, зачем это сделал. Сириус, и без того основательно заведённый его опозданием, собирался было рявкнуть, чтобы гад проснулся и озвучил уже цель их сегодняшней встречи, когда тот вдруг перевёл взгляд на него:

\- Блэк ... Смотри сюда, - он ткнул пальцем в край листа. - Смотри так, чтобы видеть эти каракули боковым зрением.

Сириус, недовольно проворчав себе под нос: «Раскомандовался ...» - тем не менее, послушно подался вперёд и уставился на место, отмеченное ногтем Снейпа, а тот, убрав палец, продолжил:

\- Не своди взгляды с этой точки, но попробуй сказать: все ли строки зачёркнуты.

Сириус слегка прищурился, не желая упустить что-то важное в дымном полумраке маггловской забегаловки. Зачёркнутое выделялось на белой бумаге контрастными полосами, но… Между ними была строка, отличающаяся первозданной прозрачностью – одна невычеркнутая надпись. Блэк метнул взгляд на столбик с адресами разномастных построек и… непонимающе нахмурился: мираж исчез.

– Видишь? – полуутвердительно прохрипел Снейп и в привычном защитном жесте скрестил руки на груди, наблюдая, как Сириус вновь уставился на край бумаги, дабы повторить эксперимент.

– Есть невычеркнутая строка, – растерянно пробормотал Блэк, снова и снова фокусируя взгляд то так, то эдак. – Что за хрень?

– Фиделиус, – глухо отозвался Снейп. – У нас есть адрес… Но мы никогда не сможем его прочесть.

Это был удар. Удар настолько сокрушительный, что у Сириуса спазмом выбило из лёгких воздух и потемнело в глазах. Фиделиус! Смертный приговор десяткам, а может, и сотням светлых! Сокрытый Фиделиусом дом не найти. Безнадёжно. Безносая тварь победила. 

Эйвери вытащил у Сириуса из-под пальцев список и на несколько секунд завис над ним, а Шеклболт, видимо, поверив товарищам на слово, опустил голову и медленно сжал виски ладонями.

– Где Грюм? – нарушил тяжёлое молчание Снейп.

– Говорят, один светлый в Лютном отбился от нападения, – голос Кингсли звучал безжизненно. – Аластор надеется выяснить, кто нападал…

– С-сука, – зашипел рядом Эйвери и отшвырнул бесполезную бумажку, тут же шарахнув по столу кулаком. – Всё, Блэк, у нас не осталось выбора! Мальсибер…

– Да чтоб тебя!.. – взорвался Сириус и вскочил со стула, готовый прямо здесь прихлопнуть идиота, рвущегося подставиться под удар и заодно навлечь смертельную опасность на всю семью Драко… Однако Снейп остановил его взмахом руки:

– Остынь!

– Эйвери остужай! – зло рыкнул Блэк… но тем не менее послушно уселся обратно. – Задрал со своим Мальсибером… 

– Он прав, Леонард, – Снейп перевёл взгляд на бывшего однокашника. – Мальсиберу нельзя доверять…

– Он наш друг, Сев! Он – наш единственный шанс...

– Вспомни Эвана, Лео! – вдруг рявкнул Нюниус… и Эйвери словно окаменел.

Блэк непонимающе прищурился: «Эван»? На ум сходу пришёл только мелкий Розье, но… при чём здесь погибший пятнадцать лет назад пацан? Бетой тот точно не был… Хотя, если Сириус помнил правильно, единственный сын Розье и омегой не определился, и до вызревания тьмы дожить не успел. Может быть, всё же бета?.. Нет, невозможно. Это ведь он напал на Грюма и умудрился серьёзно того покромсать. Аластор, конечно, паршивца прихлопнул, но и внешне и, что удивительно, внутренне та мутная история изуродовала матёрого аврора до неузнаваемости. Нет, Розье-младший явно был слишком силен для беты. Так какого чёрта его вспомнили?

Сириус переводил взгляд с Эйвери на Снейпа и обратно в надежде на пояснения, но школьные товарищи, будто нырнув в какое-то общее и явно очень болезненное воспоминание, не замечали его пристального внимания.

– И прекрати нести чушь про дружбу с меченными Лордом бетами, – наконец, глухо закончил Нюниус.

Эйвери отвернулся, пряча глаза, а Снейп, словно удостоверившись, что тема Мальсибера закрыта, вновь посмотрел на Шеклболта.

– Нужно собрать сведения обо всех оставшихся в Британии светлых, сможешь?

– Зачем? – горько усмехнулся Кингсли. – Чтобы поимённо знать, кого теряем?

Сириус, всё ещё озадаченный упоминанием Розье и потому сверлящий внимательным взглядом сильно осунувшегося с момента их последней встречи Снейпа, услышав вопрос, фыркнул (непонятливость друга раздражала) и вернулся к насущному.

– Чтобы предупредить, – буркнул он. – Предупредить и попытаться защитить.

Нюниус слегка кивнул:

– Если не можем разрушить жертвенник, усложним задачу поиска жертв. Действовать открыто и поднимать панику – идея неважная, да нам и не позволят… Но в частном порядке мы просто обязаны предупредить светлых.

Что ж… На ст _о_ ящий план это, конечно, не особо тянуло, но всё же выглядело лучше бессильного бездействия, на которое их только что обрекло известие о Фиделиусе _._

Сириус тоже повернулся к Шеклболту:

– Сможешь?

Кингсли слегка шевельнул плечом:

– В Министерстве вряд ли ведётся какая-то серьёзная перепись Отмеченных Силой… – отрешённо, будто думая о чём-то ином, пробормотал он. – Не знаю… Можно попробовать добраться до картотеки омегологов Мунго…

Снейп вновь утвердительно качнул головой.

– Делай. Я подниму Хогвартские журналы за прошлые годы, выпишу всех с «омежьими пометками». Постараюсь составить список завтра к вечеру. И… Кингсли, загляни к миссис Холл. Думаю, она уже готова на снятие грифа секретности со своих регистрационных записей…

Эйвери резко поднялся, с грохотом отодвинув стул:

– Мне нужно идти. Понадоблюсь…

– Он тебя не послушает, – Снейп поймал товарища за запястье. – Только хуже сделаешь…

Эйвери, пронзив его полным боли и отчаяния взглядом, отдёрнул руку.

– Куда хуже, Сев?! Он позавчера потёк… Он уязвим! И он, и Мио… Я не могу…

– Кингсли, – Снейп повернулся к Шеклболту, – Овэйн Вудворд – первая цель. Отправь кого-нибудь сегодня же. Лучше сейчас. Группа риска, начавшийся эструс. И… Парень не должен сомневаться, что перед ним аврор. Никого другого и слушать не станет. – Он вновь взглянул на Эйвери: – Мы защитим его. Но ты держись подальше. Ради самого же Овэйна. Ему сейчас лишние нервотрёпки ни к чему.

Блэк вдруг вспомнил омежек-близнецов, трое суток с которыми, возможно, стали его спасением. Если бы тогда Сириус не был под завязку заполнен их магией, вряд ли у него хватило бы сил выбраться из старого особняка Реддлов… Проклятье, а он ведь и имен не знает! Слышал, но не запоминал, это не казалось важным. А теперь… как же теперь объяснить Кингсли, кого ещё тот должен срочно внести в список целей для обеспечения защиты?..

– Обезопасьте максимум светлых, – вырвал его из размышлений голос Снейпа. – А я постараюсь вскрыть для нас Фиделиус.

– Как? – глухо выдавил Эйвери.

– В отличие от тебя, не засовывая голову в петлю, – отозвался Снейп и поднялся. – Всё. Расходимся. Блэк… Ты мне нужен.

Сириус, и сам собиравшийся задержать его, дабы всё же спросить о Драко, удивлённо замер.

– Я?.. Это слишком внезапно, дорогой… – от неожиданности совершенно по-идиотски пошутил он, но мгновение спустя переменился в лице под мрачным взглядом чёрных глаз. – Что?..

Северус кивнул на выход и, развернувшись, быстро направился к двери, чёрным дымом просачиваясь между магглами, за последний час довольно тесно набившимися в душное помещение бара.

У Блэка от нехорошего предчувствия засосало под ложечкой. Коротко кивнув на прощание Шеклболту, собиравшему разлетевшиеся по столу бумаги, и бросив сочувствующий взгляд на слепо пялящегося перед собой Эйвери, он быстро последовал за Снейпом, уже скрывшимся в толпе и сизом полумраке.

Нагнал его Сириус на улице по пути в узкий глухой проулок – самое удобное здесь место для аппараций.

– Снейп! Стой! Что случилось? – он схватил не сбавляющего шага Нюниуса за плечо. – Да стой ты, мать твою! Что? Что-то с Гарри?

– О, ты помнишь о существовании крестника, Блэк? – оглянувшись, ехидно выдал Снейп. – За три недели ни разу не поинтересовался и вдруг, смотри-ка, оказывается, даже имени мальчишки не забыл!

Сириус скрипнул зубами. Неприятно-привычно накрыли с головой острое желание свернуть Нюниусу нос и чувство вины перед Гарри… Пальцы судорожно сжались в кулаки. Неужели он, боясь лишний раз сунуться в камин к Снейпу или отправить тому записку, опять пропустил начало течки крестника?! Проклятье! Но почему Гарри не сообщил сам, у него же есть сквозное зеркало?..

– Не бледней, Блэк, – устало обронил Снейп, будто враз растеряв всю свою зловредность, и повернул за угол. – С Поттером всё в порядке. Мне нужно, чтобы ты побыл с Драко. Я должен отлучиться…

– С Драко? – перебил Сириус, застыв как вкопанный на пятачке света, отбрасываемого одиноким мерцающим фонарём. – Я?..

Снейп, резко обернувшись, недобро прищурился:

– О, поверь, мне и самому не особо нравится эта идея. Но Эйвери я сейчас и к его собственному крестнику не подпущу, а Шеклболт занят делом… В отличие от тебя, кстати. Кроме того, ты – родственник… «Единственное чаяние Блэков» – так это звучало, Сириус? – он криво усмехнулся. – Так что давай быстрее… дорогой… В конце концов, ты мне должен. 

Сириус, немного растерявшийся от такого шквала аргументов, безотчётно ступил в темноту, и Снейп, дёрнув его к себе, аппарировал на площадь Гриммо.

Они молча вошли в дом, не проронив ни звука, шагнули в камин, и, только выйдя из зелёных всполохов в собственной гостиной, Снейп снова заговорил… почему-то полушёпотом:

– Он спит, Блэк. Надеюсь, проспит ещё несколько часов. Но на всякий случай… Зелья на тумбочке. Там обезболивающее, жаропонижающее и умиротворяющий бальзам. Если проснётся, влей в него всё сразу. Тьму не выпускай, только хуже сделаешь…

Сириус, чувствуя, как по спине сползают ледяные капельки пота, с трудом оторвал полный ужаса взгляд от двери спальни, за которой лихорадочно пульсировал родной свет.

– Что… П-почему «хуже»? Зачем столько зелий? Снейп… Что с ним?

– Быстрый рост магического потенциала вкупе с капризным упрямством Блэков, – огрызнулся Снейп и подошёл к креслу: – Теренс… Я вернулся… Тебе пора.

Сириус только сейчас заметил, что в комнате есть кто-то ещё. В кресле слегка вздрогнул и, распахнув глаза, виновато покосился на часы Теренс Хиггс – омега, спасённый Блэком у дома Реддлов.

– Я… я заглядывал пять минут назад, – кажется, облегчённо вздохнув, парень поднялся. – Он спит… Извини, меня тоже немного сморило…

– Всё в порядке, – Снейп, вымученно улыбнувшись, мягко сжал его плечо. – Пойдём, я провожу... – И кивнул в сторону будто Петрификусом пришибленного Сириуса: – Блэк тебя сменит. Ничего не забыл?

– Блэк?.. – растерянно переспросил Теренс и, обернувшись к Бродяге, вдруг вспыхнул искренней радостью. – Мерлин великий… Сириус! Безумно счастлив видеть в добром здравии!..

– Мистер Хиггс! – низко рыкнул Снейп, глядя, как парень, бросившись к заторможенному и напряжённому Сириусу, сжал того в крепких объятиях. – Вы можете попросить… мистера Блэка… осчастливить вас своим «здравием» завтра. А сегодня, будьте добры, пойдёмте. У меня мало времени.

– Конечно, сэр, – Теренс улыбнулся и, отстранившись, заглянул Блэку в глаза. – Навести нас, как будет время. Хейлин очень переживала из-за всех этих газетных статей.

Сириус практически безотчётно пробормотал, что обязательно заглянет, и только, когда Хиггс, кивнув, направился к ожидающему его у двери Снейпу, наконец опомнился:

– Подождите! Ню… Сев, какого х… Ты куда вообще?!

Снейп смерил его взглядом «Блэк-ты-идиот» и негромко выдавил:

– Обсудим это, когда вернусь, если не возражаешь...

Сириус нахмурился, лишь сейчас заметив: Снейп почти не шевелит левой рукой. А тот, поймав его взгляд на своём предплечье, быстро отвернулся и подтолкнул Теренса к порогу:

– К утренней блокировке Драко точно буду. Не проспи его пробуждение…

Блэк не ответил. Он всем своим существом ощущал: мелкий не спит… уже полторы минуты не спит.

 

Снейп и Хиггс давно покинули гостиную, а Сириус так и стоял, будто окаменев, уверенный: если пошевелится – остановиться не сумеет…

Дверь за спиной едва слышно скрипнула, и он обречённо закрыл глаза. Свет Драко мощной волной прошёлся по его затылку, спине, заднице, вырывая из груди свистящий выдох… Блэк судорожно сжал кулаки, отчаянно пытаясь удержать тьму и уже понимая, что не справляется.

– Я тебе запретил… – раздался в тишине сильно осипший голос Малфоя.

– Чтобы я не узнал… насколько всё паршиво… – горло сдавил спазм, и Блэк, наконец-то осознавший истинные причины запрета своего омежки, с трудом расслышал слова в собственном хрипе.

– Чтобы ты не наворотил дел…

Шлёпанье босых ног по каменному полу; жар любимого света; две горячие мальчишеские ладони, собственнически нырнувшие под куртку, прошедшиеся по бокам и застывшие на животе у самой пряжки ремня… Сириус прерывисто вздохнул.

– Отпусти тьму… – Драко упёрся лбом ему в загривок и тихонько всхлипнул. – Пожалуйста…

Когда сознание вернулось, Блэк нашёл себя лежащим на спине поперёк кровати Снейпа. Драко сидел на нём верхом… вернее, почти лежал, опаляя дыханием ухо, и елозил бёдрами по (слава Мерлину!) ещё сокрытому одеждой, но уже болезненно пульсирующему члену. Тьма окутывала мальчишку, ласкала, растворялась в переливах возбуждённого света. Дрожащие от нетерпения горячие пальцы Драко уже успели расправиться с пуговицами на рубашке Блэка и сейчас торопливо занялись ремнём…

– Что ты творишь? – выдавил Сириус и поймал необычно тонкие, будто иссушенные внутренним жаром запястья. – Мерлин…

От осознания, во что мелкий превратился за три недели их разлуки, к горлу подкатила тошнота.

– Пусти, – зашипел Драко, и свет, вспыхнув ярче, пробежал по клубам тьмы нервными трескучими молниями…

– Подожди, – хрипло отозвался Блэк, понимая: он просто обязан сделать над собой усилие и взять ситуацию под контроль. – Подожди… Я сам… сам…

Осторожно прижав к себе чудовищно исхудавшее и даже сквозь ткань пижамы ощутимо горячее тело, он рывком перевернулся и, оказавшись сверху, попытался подняться… Но Драко вцепился в него клещом, крепко обняв руками и ногами.

– Не смотри, – быстро забормотал он Блэку в шею. – Не надо… Не смотри, пожалуйста…

– Тихо, тихо… хорошо… не буду…– торопливо согласился Сириус, зарываясь лицом в растрёпанные светлые вихры и отчаянно пытаясь совладать с собственной магией, собственными эмоциями и собственным телом. – Я… Я просто помогу тебе, ладно? Просто помогу…

Драко, не отлипая от него, неопределённо мотнул головой, вновь тихонько всхлипнув, и Сириус принял это за разрешение.

– Хорошо… Хорошо, мелкий… родной мой… любимый мой… Хорошо… Давай-ка… – он слегка приподнял мальчишку, перемещая ладонь под худые, напряжённые до каменной твёрдости ягодицы, с которых уже почти полностью сползли мягкие пижамные штаны. – Вот так… Ты только расслабься, ладно?.. Расслабься, мелкий… А то будет неприятно…

Бесполезно. Драко лишь задышал чаще и вновь заёрзал, пытаясь потереться полуголой задницей о ладонь Блэка, а болезненно эрегированным членом (кажется, единственным, что, цепляясь за резинку, удерживало штаны на месте) – о его бедро. Сириус, тяжело вздохнув, прижал мальчишку покрепче и… одними губами пробормотал «заклинание крёстного».

Драко вскрикнул. Худое, измученное течной лихорадкой тело свело судорогой и заколотило в конвульсиях настоящего омежьего оргазма. Воздух наполнился свежим ароматом юношеской спермы, а обнажённому животу Сириуса вдруг стало ещё жарче.

– Мелкий… – простонал Блэк, лишь невероятным усилием воли не позволяя себе сорваться в оргазм следом и ощущая, что сознание вновь проваливается в какую-то переливающуюся перламутром воронку небытия…

 

То ли несколько минут, то ли несколько столетий спустя Блэк наконец вынырнул из радужного забвения. Распластавшийся под ним Драко ровно посапывал. Его свет, мерцая всё слабее, неторопливо впитывал податливую тьму, и кожа больше не обжигала. Лихорадка отступила.

Сириус, осторожно приподнявшись на локтях, впервые за три недели взглянул в любимое лицо… и с трудом сдержал рык, полный отчаяния и боли.

Драко совсем не походил на течного омегу. Светлые в эструсе вызывали в альфах желание… Их влажные от пота и горячие от бушующего света тела, их попытки подставиться, раскрыться, насадиться посильнее, их откровенная жажда секса в любом месте, в любой позе, какая бы ни заблагорассудилась альфе – всё это заводило тёмных и без магического влияния света, потому что… какой мужчина останется равнодушным, когда его так откровенно желают?! Если только евнух… Ну… или Джеймс Поттер. Блэк не был ни тем, ни другим, и прекрасно помнил, как даже хорошенько «откаченные», расслабленные и опустошённые омежки, пару раз на его веку не сбежавшие сразу, а позволившие себе уснуть в ласковых объятиях, казались ему безумно соблазнительными, и стоило Сириусу немного отдышаться, как член вставал вновь, а тьма будила притихший было свет…

Но Драко… Драко сейчас выглядел просто больным ребёнком, чудом пережившим смертельную горячку. Сухие, потрескавшиеся губы потеряли чёткость контура; бледная кожа походила на тонкий пергамент; круги под глазами, оттеняемые светлыми, едва подрагивающими ресницами, и впавшие щёки вызывали пугающие мысли о смерти…

– Мелкий… – тихо застонал Блэк.

Драко глубоко вздохнул, завозился, перевернулся на бок и, обняв его руку, прижался щекой к запястью.

 – Не уходи… – пробормотал он, не открывая глаз и, кажется, не просыпаясь вовсе.

– Куда я от тебя… – прошептал Сириус и, на мгновение приникнув губами к сокрытому мягкой пижамной тканью острому плечу, осторожно высвободился. – Я здесь… В душ только на пять минут… Ты спи… Спи, моё сокровище.

Создав вокруг «своего сокровища» магический кокон, достаточно плотный, чтобы свет не заметил исчезновения источника тьмы, Сириус поднялся, бросил взгляд на часы и поковылял в ванную. Прикасаться к себе не хотелось, как не хотелось и отходить от Драко. От вида мальчишки член поник, и вряд ли что-то сейчас могло вернуть его в боевое состояние. Однако яйца всё равно ломило, и низ живота противно ныл. Это, естественно, прошло бы само собой, нужно было лишь подождать, только вот в любой момент мог вернуться Снейп… и Сириусу очень не нравилась идея оказаться перед ним хоть сколь-нибудь уязвимым. Конечно, браслет Анемона в теории должен отводить все подозрения от оберегаемой им пары, но… Это же Снейп! Снейп, как-то умудрившийся вычислить даже Фиделиус!.. К чёрту. Лучше не рисковать.

«Лечение» перевозбуждения прохладной водой заняло минут пятнадцать и доставило массу неприятных ощущений. Однако в конце концов Сириус почувствовал, что физическая боль потихоньку отпускает и в голове проясняется.

Он наспех вытерся, быстро оделся, стараясь не шуметь, выскользнул из ванной комнаты… и застыл, глядя в спину сидящего на краю постели Снейпа. Драко, укутанный в одеяло, по-прежнему крепко спал. Кокон из тьмы Сириуса всё ещё клубился вокруг, хотя и стал заметно прозрачней. 

Блэк выдохнул и осторожно прикрыл за собой дверь. Что ж, раз на то пошло, у него тоже найдётся к Нюнчику пара неприятных вопросов…

Снейп обернулся. Несколько секунд они молча буравили друг друга взглядами, а потом, не сговариваясь, одновременно кивнули на дверь (тревожить мальчишку не желал ни один из них).

– Спасибо, Блэк.

Сириус, готовящийся, как минимум, к небольшой, но кровопролитной войне и, едва шагнув за порог, потянувшийся к держателю с палочкой, удивлённо застыл на месте и медленно обернулся.

Снейп, привалившись спиной к только что закрытой двери спальни, устало опустил ресницы. Лишь сейчас Блэк вдруг осознал: выглядел тот немногим лучше своего крестника… И, кажется, совершенно не собирался драться. Во всяком случае (Сириус скосил взгляд), вместо палочки пальцы Нюнчика сжимали какую-то тряпку. Блэк повёл носом и понял: не «тряпку», а пижамные штаны Драко.

– Проклятье… – вырвалось сокрушённым стоном… Он уполз в ванную, оставив спящего омежку в мокрой одежде!

Снейп открыл глаза, проследил за его взглядом и снисходительно отмахнулся:

– О, это в твоём репертуаре, Блэк.

Время благодарностей, судя по всему, прошло, и Нюниус вернулся в родную ипостась.

Он, с явным усилием оттолкнувшись от двери, пошатываясь направился к креслу. Блэк мрачно следил за ним, краем сознания отмечая, что браслет всё же работает, но думая сейчас совсем о другом. Как ни странно, привычная язвительность Нюниуса не задевала. В конце концов замечание было справедливым. Однако и у Сириуса имелись… замечания.

– Какого хрена, Снейп?.. – тихо рыкнул он.

Тот обернулся, смерил тяжёлым взглядом и опустился в кресло.

– Драко сопротивлялся блокировкам… – голос был хриплым и устало-спокойным. – Вбил себе в голову, будто мне что-то угрожает, и он не должен лишать меня сил…

– И ты согласился поберечься? – Сириус недобро прищурился.

– Не будь идиотом, – Северус поморщился, словно от зубной боли. – Поберечься… Чёрт бы побрал ваше семейное сумасбродство, Блэк!.. Он даже под снотворными отторгал любые попытки магической блокировки…

– А мне ты сказать не мог?!

– Чтобы ты вокруг больного ребёнка организовал выездной дурдом? – досадливо фыркнул Снейп. – После того, как все Блэки, вплоть до домовика и портрета, полчаса истерили в моём камине из-за начала у мальчика течки, мне, знаешь ли, не очень хотелось проверять, каковой будет реакция, узнай ты, что у нас… проблемы…

– Я, мантикора тебя раздери, пришёл и помог!

– Не ори... – Снейп сокрушённо отмахнулся. – Он никого не подпускал. Омегологи провоцировали панику до приступов удушья. Кто ж знал, что именно ты внезапно станешь спасительной золотой серединой...

– Золотой серединой?

– Слишком посторонний, чтобы не вызывать переживаний из-за вероятной траты сил, и достаточно родной, чтобы тьма его не напугала…

Сириус поражённо застыл, таращась во все глаза на Нюниуса, сделавшего из всего произошедшего совершенно невозможные выводы. Значит… Браслет действительно работает. Вряд ли у Северуса Снейпа, находящегося в трезвом уме и здравой памяти, случившееся сегодня не породило бы логичных подозрений! Но артефакт и впрямь мутит разум, уводит мысли в безопасное русло, путает цепочки причинно-следственных связей…

Блэк слегка усмехнулся и тоже шагнул к креслу.

– Если не возражаешь, я останусь до утренней блокировки…

– Уж будь так добр, – Снейп скривил бледные губы в язвительном подобии улыбки, но тут же, останавливая, поймал его за предплечье: – Иди в спальню, Блэк… Может, он хоть поспит нормально.

«Мерлинова срань!» – едва не ляпнул Сириус, но вовремя прикусил язык и сдержанно кивнул.

– Только не заавадь меня спросонья, – буркнул он и, высвободив руку, неторопливо направился к спальне, откровенно говоря, всё ещё ожидая получить смачное «Круцио!» прямиком в пятую точку.

– А ты в постель-то не лезь, – бесстрастно отозвался Снейп и, заставив-таки Блэка дёрнуться, быстрым взмахом палочки трансфигурировал свободное кресло в добротный тюфяк. – Бери.

Сириус не стал спорить. Забрав предложенное спальное место, он вернулся к Драко, на миг застыл, с нежностью и тоской рассматривая истаявшего мальчишку, а потом, бесшумно перенеся прикроватную тумбочку в угол комнаты, раскатал тюфяк на полу, улёгся и, скользнув рукой на кровать, вслепую, но безошибочно нашёл любимую ладонь. Драко тут же сжал его пальцы, и тьма, удовлетворённо шевельнувшись, густым дымом заструилась навстречу нуждающемуся в ней свету.

– Глупый мой, – вздохнул Сириус, опуская веки.

 

***

 

Северус вошёл в спальню и на несколько секунд замер, упёршись взглядом в широкую спину Блэка. Блохастый дрых на тюфяке, почти вплотную  придвинувшись к кровати и закинув на неё руку, чтобы дать спящему там омежке свободный доступ к своей магии. Однако даже подобной близости для Драко сейчас было недостаточно. Он цепко обнимал сильное смуглое запястье Блэка и прижимался к источнику тьмы щекой, кажется, тихонько мурлыча от удовольствия. Вот же… Кто бы мог подумать…

Снейп слегка качнул головой, удивляясь не только и не столько крестнику, сколько себе самому. Месяца два назад подобный «выбор» мальчика задел бы его до глубины души, вызвал бы ревность, ненависть, приступы самобичевания. Сейчас же…  Сейчас он молча вытащил из шкафа тёплый шерстяной плед и укрыл им Сириуса.

– Себе бы лучше взял, – сонно пробормотал Блэк, свободной рукой натягивая покрывало до самого носа. Северус криво ухмыльнулся.

В спальне действительно было не жарко. Вот уже неделю по совету Помфри Снейп поддерживал в камине лишь слабое тление углей, и температура здесь не поднималась выше пятнадцати градусов. Идеально для пылающего внутренним жаром омеги, но чревато серьёзной простудой для альфы, спящего на полу и безвозмездно отдающего собственные жизненные силы… А Северусу ныне только больного Блэка для полного счастья не хватало!

Он невольно поморщился и на всякий случай наложил на Блохастого согревающие чары.

Вернувшись в гостиную, Снейп опустился в кресло и вытянул ноги к огню. Свет Теренса всё ещё будоражил, физическая усталость не ощущалась… и это было проблемой. Самое время хоть на пару часов провалиться в блаженное беспамятство… Но сон не шёл. Вместо него в голову лезли десятки отнюдь не радужных мыслей.

Последние три недели казались Северусу непрекращающимся кошмаром: он смотрел на страдания крестника и ничем не мог ему помочь. Драко что-то невнятно бормотал о выборе меньшего из двух зол, о том, как опасны сейчас для Снейпа «невосполняемые траты магических сил»… И совершенно невероятным образом умудрялся отторгать тьму! Магия Северуса часами клубилась вокруг мальчика пушистым коконом, пытаясь успокоить, остудить, подарить облегчение… но в итоге, когда наступало время следующей блокировки, так и возвращалась обратно к хозяину.

Северус убеждал, объяснял, был и ласков, и суров… Но становилось только хуже: Драко всё больше замыкался, и попытки пробиться сквозь эту скорлупу испуга да обречённого упрямства ни к чему не приводили. Мальчишка смотрел раненым волчонком, а Снейпа десятками Круциатусов разрывали изнутри чувство вины, мучительное ощущение бессилия и полной бесполезности, изматывающая жалость, непроходящая тревога… отчаяние!

– Дети очень встревожены тем, что творится за пределами школы, а светлые мальчики чувствительнее любого другого мага, – покачала головой Поппи в день, когда Малфой добавил ему седых волос, спрятавшись от блокировки и лишь чудом попавшись на глаза вездесущему (слава Мерлину!) Поттеру. – И потребность защищать близких у омег гораздо выше...

– Настолько, чтобы сопротивляться тьме во время эструса? – Снейп смотрел на неё исподлобья, сложив руки на груди.

Он верил в Драко, как, возможно, не верил в него даже родной отец. Мальчик, конечно же, обладал незаурядными магическими способностями и сильным характером… Но… чёрт возьми! В эструсе ни один омега не способен противостоять власти тьмы!.. Разве что меченый… или какой-нибудь Дамблдор...

– Омеги могут сопротивляться, – снисходительно улыбнулась Помфри и привычно погладила Северуса по плечу, – например, когда уверены в необходимости такого сопротивления ради самого альфы. Твой крестник защищает тебя, дорогой мой. 

– И что мне с этим защитником делать? – прохрипел Снейп.

Поппи вздохнула.

– Попробуй попросить о помощи другого альфу, – негромко ответила она и отдёрнула руку от ощетинившегося тьмой Снейпа. – Северус!..

– Я не позволю другому тёмному прикоснуться к нему, пока он сам не захочет…

Низкое рычание, верно, звучало пугающе, во всяком случае Помфри отступила назад и бросила быстрый взгляд на дверь… Но всё равно мысль свою высказала:

– Не позволяй. Просто… дай ему доступ к чужой тьме, раз он так отчаянно боится лишить сил тебя. Омегологи в Мунго оказывают омегам-подросткам такого рода помощь. Там очень квалифицированные специалисты.

 

Спустя три дня Северус, будучи не в состоянии больше смотреть на мучения родного человечка, последовал её совету… И пожалел. Омеголог-альфа не просто оказался бесполезен. Ещё ни разу в жизни Снейп не видел на лице крестника такого неподдельного всепоглощающего ужаса. 

– Это целитель, Драко… – начал Северус, уже понимая, что совершил ошибку, когда решил привести врача-альфу без предупреждения. – Успокойся. Я рядом.

Мальчик медленно качнул головой, не сводя напряжённого взгляда с открыто улыбающегося ему молодого мага, клубящегося тьмой.

– Нет… – дрогнули бледные губы. – Нет… Ты не можешь… Ты обещал…

Драко отполз на другой край постели, буквально стёк с неё, и теперь лишь светящиеся перламутром глаза, наполненные неверием в происходящее, таращились из-за кровати на растерявшихся от такой реакции мужчин.

– Драко… – Северус шагнул вперёд и застыл, когда крестник шарахнулся от него в дальний угол. – Мерлин… Драко!

– Ты обещал… Ты мне обещал… – бормотал тот, озираясь вокруг, будто ища пути для побега, и у Снейпа защемило сердце от понимания: мальчик, и без того измученный течкой, был не просто напуган, он чувствовал себя преданным и одиноким. 

– Молодой человек, я не сделаю вам больно, – решил вступить в разговор колдомедик, – лишь поделюсь тьмой. Это не страшно, вы уже знаете, разве нет?

Голос омеголога звучал для Снейпа гулко, будто сквозь толщу воды. Северус ошарашенно наблюдал, как Драко, сжавшись в углу и дрожа всем телом, впился зубами в собственное запястье и отчаянно зажмурился, а свет его на глазах стал разгораться всё ярче, превращаясь в скользящее по коже голубовато-белое пламя. Это походило на попытку самовозгорания… Пугающе походило!

– Выйдите, – рыкнул Северус.

– Мистер Снейп, мне кажется, выйти лучше вам, – возразил колдомедик… и был вышвырнут за дверь спальни взрывом тьмы альфы, обезумевшего от страха за крестника.

Конфликт в Мунго тогда уладился относительно быстро (омеголог правым Снейпа не считал, но, будучи тёмным, понять мог), а вот успокоить Драко удалось лишь спустя два часа и только после многократного обещания никогда более не прибегать к помощи чужих парню альф.

 

А дальше стало только хуже. Отчаянно сопротивляясь и тёмной магии, и собственной сущности, Драко терял физические силы. От неполных блокировок в конце концов началась горячка. Северусу пришлось снять его с занятий и забрать в свою спальню. Драко почти перестал есть, а если и удавалось хоть что-то в него впихнуть – через минуту всё выходило обратно. Более того, иногда у Снейпа возникало ощущение, что крестник вот-вот умрёт от удушья. Будто тьма, призванная быть для омеги мягким защитным коконом, для Драко стала давящими, душащими оковами… И после очередной мучительной и бесполезной блокировки, глядя на тяжело и поверхностно дышащего парня, Снейп отозвал тьму и отправился за зельями. 

В заботах крёстного и внутренних терзаниях он и сам толком не спал, почти не ел, совершенно забросил работу, занимая студентов бесконечными самостоятельными, честно говоря, даже не заботясь о том, как скоро Амбридж использует сей факт в качестве повода для увольнения. И всё же Драко был не единственной его головной болью…

Несмотря на молчание Шеклболта, Эйвери, Грюма и даже Блэка, понимающе устранившихся из его жизни в последние недели, Северус, увы, в блаженном неведении не пребывал и, ежедневно требуя от домовиков свежую прессу, оставался прекрасно осведомлён обо всём, что творилось за стенами холодных подземелий Хогвартса. Люди (точнее светлые маги) пропадали по всей территории Британии. А, дабы отвлечь внимание магического сообщества от этих похищений, Лорд то и дело отправлял Пожирателей в новые «устрашительные» рейды, результаты которых во всех кровавых подробностях смаковали журналисты магических, а порой и маггловских СМИ. Освобождённые из Азкабана полубезумные монстры, будто прайд оголодавших упырей, рвались истязать и убивать, в бессмысленной жестокости превосходя даже Сивого.

И на фоне этого безумия расцветал буйным цветом ещё один кошмар профессора Снейпа, его персональный внутренний ужас…

День «Х» неумолимо приближался, и от мысли, что Поттер, плюнув на его увещевания и просьбы, сбежит-таки в Хогсмид, и без того измученное сердце Северуса то застывало в болезненном спазме, то заходилось, бешено долбясь о грудину. Он до сих пор не понимал, какой у Поттера настрой, как быть с мечущимся в лихорадке Драко, если Гарри всё же согласится провести день вместе, и – самое главное – что делать, если он откажет…

Несколько раз Снейп порывался вызвать Блэка и привлечь к решению проблемы его сомнительный «авторитет крёстного»… на всякий случай. Но постоянно что-то мешало: то Драко внезапно становилось хуже, то камин Блохастого оказывался заблокированным, то старый домовик, ответив на вызов, выдавал долгую и нудную тираду о безответственности своего хозяина, наплевавшего на долг подарить роду наследника да ушедшего рисковать дурной головой к какому-то обменнику вместо того, чтобы заниматься собственным омегой… И Северус, поняв бесполезность продолжения разговора, сам обрывал связь.

В конце концов сегодня его настигло осознание: до выхода студентов в Хогсмид осталось полтора дня! Северус как раз насильно запихивал в себя кусок отбивной, принесённой на ужин излишне заботливым домовиком, когда взгляд его упал на торчащее из-под подноса рабочее расписание, брошенное много дней назад на журнальном столике. Нынешняя дата мерцала на бумаге угасающим зелёным, а через одну графу, размеченную по часам и заполненную названиями факультетов, сиял почти первозданной чистотой столбик выходного дня, лишь сверху подписанный: «Хогсмид».

Кусок застрял в горле. Северус бросил быстрый взгляд на часы. Если очень захотеть, ещё можно было бы наведаться в Гриффиндорскую башню… Нет, плохая идея! Эдак он только настроит мальчишку против себя. Вряд ли всякие там Уизли сделают вид, что не заметили столь невероятного события, как посещение Поттера деканом Слизерина… Нет…  Может быть, отправить за Гарри домовика? Но почему-то заставлять парня топать через весь замок ради ответа на приглашение, тоже показалось не самым удачным шагом…

Северус бросил вилку, резко сдвинул поднос, из-под которого тут же вылетела на пол ещё какая-то бумажка, и хмуро уставился на расписание. Завтра… Завтра у Гриффиндора и Слизерина зелья вторым уроком. Попросить Поттера остаться и задать волнующий вопрос – оптимальный выход. Да…

Он, не сводя взгляда с расписания, наклонился, чтобы поднять спланировавший рядом со столом сильно исчерченный пергамент, сам себе кивнул, подтверждая принятое решение, посмотрел на поднятую бумагу… и нахмурился. Это был список Шеклболта. И мгновение назад выглядел он… несколько иначе.

Северус не сразу понял, в чём именно то заключалось «иначе», а когда сообразил, его прошиб ледяной пот. Поднимая пергамен, он смотрел мимо, лишь краем глаза фиксируя то, чего касался… А его большой палец как раз лежал на светлой полосе, сильно выделявшейся меж тёмных, жирных рядов чернильных каракулей. Но переведя взгляд на список, Снейп этой светлой зоны не увидел – палец зажимал бумагу аккурат на строке, замалёванной чьей-то раздражённой рукой. 

Никаких чар не обнаружилось, обычный пергамент, обычные чернила. Снейп просканировал его многократно – магия молчала. Но зрение, простое человеческое зрение упрямо сигналило об ошибке восприятия. Каракули будто разъезжались, когда Северус смотрел в сторону, и мгновенно сходились вновь, когда он фокусировал взгляд на бумажке.

Внесённый в список адрес, впоследствии сокрытый Фиделиусом – ничем иным это быть не могло. Текст оставался на бумаге, заклинание его не уничтожило, но от глаз непосвящённых надёжно спрятало… И открытие сие означало, что вся их деятельность в последний месяц, все их старания были совершенно бессмысленны! Эйвери бесполезно рисковал шкурой, пытаясь что-то вынюхать у бет; Аластор со своими парнями впустую тратил время и силы на псевдо-разведывательные мероприятия; Шеклболт тщетно дышал пылью в архивах… Лишь Блэк, пусть и не по своей воле, но выбрал единственно верный сейчас способ не сдохнуть от бездействия: вместо поиска бойни, он пытался предотвратить отправку на неё светлых «ягнят», карауля обменник. 

Ступор, в который повергла Северуса новость о Фиделиусе, внезапно и напрочь смели мысли о Сириусе. Блэк со своим безбашенным оптимизмом (граничащим с откровенным идиотизмом, по давно устоявшемуся мнению Снейпа) сейчас оказался спасительной соломинкой в водовороте отчаяния, с бешеной скоростью затягивающем Северуса. Не имея возможности участвовать в поиске места уничтожения омег, Блохастый не сдался. Вероятность перехватить нападение и в одиночку отбить у нескольких безумных бет течного омежку была минимальна, но Сириус упрямо таскался к обменнику и морозил задницу в подворотнях от заката до рассвета, даже не догадываясь, насколько в действительности велики его шансы испоганить Лорду «обед» по сравнению с шансами собратьев по оружию, копающих не там и не тем инструментом.

План дальнейших действий окончательно ещё не созрел, но Северус, не желая и дальше терять время, обходящееся им чертовски дорого, поспешил разослать вызовы на встречу. Главное – срочно изменить вектор и начать делать хоть что-то, а детали можно обсудить на месте. Только вот… Оставлять Драко одного даже под зельями… даже на полчаса совсем не хотелось.

Он уже собирался отправить домовика за Помфри (единственным человеком, на которого мальчик реагировал относительно спокойно), когда вокруг серебристым вихрем закружился Патронус Хиггса, с очевидным смущением озвучивший просьбу хозяина как можно быстрее выйти на связь.

Снейп тяжело вздохнул. Как же не вовремя! О сексе вообще и о взаимодействии с течным омегой в частности сегодня не хотелось думать совершенно. Северус бросил взгляд на часы, нервно одёрнул рукав мантии. В голову лезли малодушные мысли о просьбе к Аластору или Кингсли срочно прислать какого-нибудь молоденького и одинокого тёмного аврора. Но в памяти внезапно всплыли полные слёз глаза Хиггса и его тихое: «Я так устал от этого, сэр». А следом голосом Драко по нервам резанула совесть: «Ты обещал… Ты мне обещал…». Он обещал. Он сам предложил Теренсу «взаимопомощь», обнадежил парня. Он не мог сейчас вновь бросить его…

 

– Я настолько не вовремя? – спустя полтора часа выдохнул немного пришедший в себя Хиггс, откинув голову на плечо Северусу и уткнувшись носом ему в шею.

– Опаздываю на встречу, – отозвался Снейп и слегка повёл головой, уклоняясь от ненужных проявлений нежности.

Они сидели в кресле у камина. Горячий свет парня упругими волнами прокатывался по уретре Северуса и расходился по венам кипящей чистой энергией. Прежде именно эти долгие минуты – сама суть магического взаимодействия – казались Снейпу наиболее притягательной и приятной частью секса с омегой, но сейчас… Сейчас вместо того, чтобы расслабиться и отдаться ощущениям, он то и дело посматривал на часы, нетерпеливо барабанил пальцами по подлокотнику кресла и даже пару раз пробовал сцепку на прочность, вызывая движением ещё плотного узла усиление спазмов в обхватывающих член мышцах и громкие стоны омеги.

– Поэтому мы даже до спальни не дошли? – Хиггс, спрятав в ухмылке странную горечь, сам попробовал сняться с узла.

Северус, стиснув дурня в сковывающих объятиях, глухо рыкнул:

– Вывернешься! – и, вздохнув, успокаивающе помассировал его закаменевшее плечо. – Давайте без истерик, мистер Хиггс. Я, помнится, просил предупреждать при первых симптомах, а у тебя даже Патронус уже явственно тёк. Ты не дал мне времени что-то поменять в расписании моих, несомненно, маловажных дел…

– Прости… – обрывая на полуслове, долетел до него тихий шёпот. – Прости, я виноват… Просто Хейлин… – Теренс осёкся и, отвернувшись к камину, прикусил губу. – Прости. Долго ещё?

– Минут семь-десять. Что «Хейлин»?

Снейп понимал: он лезет в личное пространство уже взрослого мужчины. Но Теренс совсем недавно был его учеником, и отключить в себе декана не получилось.

– Я не думал, что она так воспримет… – нехотя буркнул Хиггс и окончательно помрачнел.

Снейп понимающе хмыкнул: ну конечно… Одно дело, когда муж с обречённым видом отправляется в обменник и возвращается оттуда ещё более несчастным, и совсем другое… Да, вероятно, совершенно иначе молодой женщине виделись регулярные встречи любимого супруга с одним конкретным альфой.

– Я могу поговорить с ней, если хочешь.

Теренс вздрогнул и обернулся.

– Что? Нет! Это вас не...

– Не кричи, – глухо перебил Северус, с трудом удержавшись, чтобы не зажать парню рот. – Драко разбудишь. Я не настаиваю…

– Драко? – непонимающе нахмурился Теренс. – Ка… О, Мерлин! Так мы поэтому здесь?..

Несколько минут спустя, когда, узел наконец позволил расцепиться, Хиггс торопливо привёл себя в порядок и… опустился обратно в кресло. Снейп смерил его вопросительным взглядом.

– Не надо звать мадам Помфри, – ответил Теренс. – Идите, сэр, я покараулю. Меня не испугается, я не чужой. Да и не тёмный, – и тихо, будто сам себе, добавил: – Хотя знакомый альфа был бы предпочтительней…

Снейп опаздывал почти на час. Посылать за Помфри, дожидаться её, провожать домой Теренса (одного омегу Северус ни за что бы не отпустил даже через камин, который сейчас в доме Хиггса предусмотрительно закрывался на вход полностью) – всё это слишком долго. Тот же Блэк, несомненно, уже бушевал, строил планы по коррекции формы носа задержавшемуся недругу и рвался прочь к своему ночному посту у обменника… Поэтому предложение Теренса было принято. Снейп ещё раз заглянул к Драко, показал Хиггсу, какие зелья в случае пробуждения мальчика нужно в него влить и, разблокировав закрытый на время их взаимодействия камин, отправился на встречу.

Метка дала о себе знать, когда Северус подходил к маггловскому бару. Ощутив жжение, он в отчаянии стиснул зубы, подавляя магический взрыв. Да что ж за вечер-то! Снейп понятия не имел, какого боутракла могло потребоваться от него Лорду, но точно знал: ничего хорошего ждать не стоит.

Решение призвать на помощь Блэка пришло само собой. При взгляде на Блохастого в памяти вдруг всплыл беззастенчиво льнущий к нему Драко. «Знакомый альфа был бы предпочтительней…» – несколько минут назад сказал Теренс… омега Теренс… омега Теренс, явно понимающий куда лучше Северуса в состоянии Драко. А, учитывая, что Лорд непредсказуем и вполне мог увлечённо круциатить Снейпа всю ночь просто по внезапной задумке отвалившегося носа, памятуя об ожидавшей Теренса дома и без того приревновавшей жене, вызывать бурю негодования, которой возвращением супруга под утро вряд ли являлось хорошей идеей… Что ж, «знакомый альфа» в лице Сириуса Блэка действительно казался единственно верным сейчас кандидатом на охрану сна Драко. Поэтому Снейп, недолго думая, взял Блохастого за рога и приволок в собственную гостиную… Даже не представляя тогда, насколько правильно поступает!

По правде говоря, провожая Теренса, аппарируя к воротам Малфой-мэнора… Да что там, даже опустившись на колено и склонив голову перед Лордом, Северус мыслями по-прежнему находился в своих комнатах. Он и сам не знал, чего именно боялся. Блэк, каким бы оболтусом ни был, за Драко переживал с искренностью родственника-альфы, и (Снейп видел сам!) режим наседки включался у Блохастого безотчётно, стоило появиться лишь намеку на проблемы у его светлого племянника (почаще бы проявлял подобное рвение с Поттером!). Видимо, при всех его попытках изобразить бунтаря и отречься от корней, Сириус всё равно до мозга костей оставался чистокровным магом и, более того, очень типичным представителем своего древнего семейства. Единственный на данный момент юный наследник Блэков – Драко Малфой внезапно оказался активатором генетического кода, отвечающего в Сириусе, отчаянно отрицающем свою схожесть с родственниками, за столь свойственную тем самым родственникам шкалу приоритетов. Всё это Снейп видел, чувствовал, понимал, но… Всё равно на душе было как-то муторно.

– …сведения, Северус.

Он вздрогнул и поднял расфокусированный взгляд на привычно греющегося у камина монстра. Тот, протянув длинные узловатые пальцы к огню, с ленивым любопытством рассматривал клубящуюся на фоне красных всполохов густую тьму. Снейп коротко выдохнул и на мгновение закрыл глаза, выуживая из подсознания услышанное только что ушами, но не мозгом.

«Я хочу, чтобы ты предоставил мне кое-какие сведения, Северус».

– Конечно, мой Повелитель, – отозвался Снейп, исподлобья наблюдая за подозрительно замолчавшим Лордом.

Тот, будто только этого и дожидался, обернулся к нему и, растянув тонкие сероватые губы в ласковом оскале, промурлыкал:

– Мне нужны выписки из школьных журналов о статусах определившихся Отмеченных…  за последние десять лет.

Удар под дых. Шах и мат. Снейп почувствовал, как кровь отливает от лица, и вновь быстро опустил голову. Лорд будто предвидел каждый новый шаг тёмных, создавших «второй фронт» в его войне. Предвидел и почти всегда оказывался далеко впереди! На этот раз он снова обыграл их… нет, не их, а именно его – Северуса Снейпа. Обыграл совершенно неожиданно и… вчистую. Любая попытка уйти от исполнения приказа теперь означала для Северуса неминуемое раскрытие и мучительную смерть. Но выдать этой твари список своих вчерашних студентов-омежек…

Снейп стиснул зубы, пытаясь справиться с дыханием. Он ощущал себя загнанным в угол зверем. Путей к отступлению не было, и выход виделся только один: упреждающее самоубийство с попыткой утащить Волдеморта с собой… Тьма внутри медленно сжималась в тугой узел, готовясь рвануть «сверхновой», разнося на атомы и хозяина, и всё в радиусе нескольких сотен миль…

Только вот в голове раненой птицей билась одна немудреная мысль, не позволяющая полностью рухнуть за грань невозврата:

«Драко… Что будет с Драко?..»

Она отвлекала, мешала собраться и решиться на последний шаг… но и вырвать из пучины отчаяния, из готовности к немедленному самоуничтожению не могла, удерживая Северуса в опасном бездействии. Если Лорд заметит, догадается… Снейп погибнет впустую. Глупо и совершенно бессмысленно…

Почему-то представился растерянный Блэк, так и не дождавшийся его возвращения и не понимающий, что ему теперь делать с мечущимся в бреду племянником. Он и с собственным-то крестником толком не справляется… С собственным… С Поттером… Гарри!

Сознание уцепилось за неожиданно ставший почти осязаемым образ зеленоглазого мальчишки и… это подействовало не хуже отрезвляющего света Дамблдора, вмиг прояснив разум. Снейп вынырнул из панической топи. Все только что навалившиеся на него кошмары, вся безнадёга, всё отчаяние тонко звякнули и осыпались мелким крошевом, одномоментно растеряв свою важность. Его первоочередная задача – защита Поттера – вновь вернулась во главу угла, позволив на происходящее вне её рамок взглянуть со стороны.

_Всего лишь приказ. Один из многих прочих. Ничего, в сущности, не изменилось. Рано терять голову и жизнь. Северус Снейп всё ещё может дышать, может думать, может действовать…_

– Займусь этим завтра же, мой Лорд, – голос на удивление даже не дрогнул. – Позвольте поинтересоваться целью?

Лорд несколько секунд молчал, буравя Снейпа тяжёлым, каким-то изучающим взглядом. Мучительно хотелось отвести глаза, опустить голову, спрятаться за завесой волос… и вообще броситься прочь. Но внутреннее чутьё требовало смотреть в упор, и он смотрел…

Лорд шагнул ближе.

– Отмеченные – единственная ценность этого мира, Северус. – Ледяные пальцы почти нежно скользнули по щеке, и Снейп всё же опустил веки, пряча охватившие его ужас и отвращение за симуляцией раболепия. – Глупо не использовать такой ресурс… – А в следующее мгновение, будто внезапно потеряв интерес, монстр резко отдёрнул руку и отвернулся. – У тебя три дня.

Три дня. Что ж, это отсрочка.

Но как же безумно он устал! Проблем не убавлялось. Лихорадка Драко, нерешённый вопрос с выходом Поттера в Хогсмид, Теренс с его течкой и ревнивой женой, зверствующие беты Лорда и проклятый Фиделиус, работа и Амбридж… Найдётся ли в течение ближайших трёх дней хоть минута на решение новой проблемы?

– У тебя нет выбора, – одёрнул сам себя Снейп, стремительно шагая по тёмному коридору Хогвартса. – Придётся найти… и время, и решение.

Выбора действительно не было. Поговорить бы с Дамблдором, тот всегда играючи ломал любые планы Лорда… если желал. Да только с недавних пор Снейпа терзали смутные сомнения на его счёт. Старик что-то скрывал, вёл какую-то свою, лишь ему понятную игру. И в этой игре он не чурался жертв, которых Северус допустить не мог. Нет, с походом к Дамблдору пока лучше повременить. На худой конец, если ничего не придумает сам… подключит Блэка.

Северус усмехнулся собственным мыслям. Как же причудливы порой выверты судьбы…

 

В школьные годы из всей шайки Мародёров он больше всех ненавидел именно Блохастого. Петтигрю вызывал брезгливую жалость; Люпин – презрение… Поттер сам по себе не вызывал ничего, просто один из многих. Не будь между ними Лили, не будь той горечи и обиды на неё, Северус никогда бы не выделил из толпы однокурсников этого типичного гриффиндорца. Не будь Лили… и Сириуса Блэка. Вот уж кого не заметить даже при огромном желании ни за что бы не получилось!

Мерзавец был смазлив, высокомерен, неожиданно умён… и при том отчаянно безрассуден. Но главное: он обладал нереальной, буквально демонической способностью заставлять весь мир крутиться вокруг своей восхитительной персоны! Никого подобного Северус до дня их знакомства (да, говоря по правде, и после) не встречал. Серая реальность взрывалась миллионами ярких красок, когда на горизонте появлялся Блэк. Девчонки восхищённо таращились, порой забывая дышать, и вообще начинали вести себя как полные идиотки; мальчишки заглядывали в белозубо скалящийся рот, ежесекундно ожидая новых колких острот или бесподобных в своём совершенном безумии идей; учителя, вплоть до Дамблдора, под влиянием нечеловеческого обаяния прощали практически любую, даже самую гадкую и опасную «шалость»… А Северус Снейп ненавидел. Люто ненавидел каждый миллиметр красивой рожи, каждый жест, каждую интонацию… И то была не зависть. Нет!.. Хуже… То была обратная сторона его заинтересованности.

Окажись Блэк чуть серьёзней, самую малость внимательней… они бы стали друзьями! Но Сириус к вопросу выбора друзей подошёл удивительно небрежно, а, выбрав раз, оказался неприлично верен. Снейпу же он отвёл почётную роль личного, на долгие годы единственного… можно сказать, любимого врага. И тоже ни разу не изменил ему. Северус знал: Блэку нравится их противостояние. Он слишком часто видел откровенный вызов и неприкрытый интерес в прищуре серых глаз… А потом, когда завершалось очередное «сражение», ловил и взгляд, полный уважения, порой даже восхищения. И чем серьёзней становилась игра, чем выше ставки, тем меньше оставалось шансов вырваться из силков злого блэковского азарта, тем шире делался тот пресловутый шаг, что отделяет «ненависть» от «любви». 

А потом Снейп оступился. И как ни гадко было себе признаваться, но в тот миг, когда он понял, что практически собственноручно натравил Лорда на Лили, вместе с ужасом осознания угрожающей ей опасности, вместе с разъедающим изнутри чувством вины, он вдруг ощутил страх… перед потерей такой странной, но уже почти родной уважительной ненависти Блэка. Привычный статус его врага – единственное, что до сих пор оставалось незыблемым, как сама вечность. Рухнула дружба с Лили и надежды на её любовь, прахом осыпались юношеские идеалы, в дребезги разбились мечты о великом будущем, пошатнулась вера в святую праведность самого могущественного светлого современности… И только лучший враг до сих пор оставался спасительно верен их крепкой вражде, будто тяжёлый, массивный якорь, удерживающий хрупкое судёнышко души Снейпа от попытки налететь на скалы или сгинуть в бушующем бескрайнем океане. Если бы Блэк узнал о его предательстве, якорная цепь оборвалась бы. В этом Северус не сомневался ни на миг. Верность являлась основой мировоззрения Сириуса. Его другом, его любимым, его главным врагом мог назваться только столь же преданный себе и своим ценностям человек.

Именно это знание о Блэке сделало Снейпа единственным существом на земле, не поверившим в причастность того к смерти Поттеров. Именно это знание в конце концов заставило Северуса начать искать способ вызволения мерзавца из Азкабана…

И вот сейчас, спустя четверть века ненависти, ярости, злости… и преданности, Снейп вдруг как никогда остро ощутил, сколь крепко они на самом деле связаны. Сегодня в маггловской забегаловке он буквально кожей чувствовал Блохастого, его настроение, его мысли, а тот в свою очередь понимал с полуслова, поддерживал с полувзгляда… Им не суждено было стать друзьями, но они стали врагами, дорожившими своим соперничеством достаточно сильно, чтобы спиной к спине встречать любую угрозу извне…

Да, привлечь к решению своей новой проблемы Блэка, если подумать, не такая уж плохая идея. Тот, в отличие от Дамблдора, без лишних объяснений проникнется всей тяжестью ситуации и ни на мгновение не допустит мысли о возможности светлой жертвы. А его безбашенность (хм… или неординарное мышление?), не исключено, станет решающим фактором в вопросе «быть или не быть». 

За этими раздумьями, войдя в собственную гостиную, Снейп не сразу понял, с чем связано смутное ощущение неправильности… А мгновение спустя – с пришедшим пониманием: Блэка нет в поле зрения, и за дверью спальни не пульсирует свет Драко – сердце пропустило три удара подряд, и палочка сама скользнула в ладонь.

На преодоление расстояния от порога до порога потребовалось не более двух секунд, но сколько жутких фантазий пронеслось за это время в голове! Здесь были и Лорд, раскусивший-таки Северуса и каким-то невероятным образом проникший в его комнаты через давно закрытый для Малфой-мэнора камин, и выследившие Блэка авроры, и паника Драко, закончившаяся-таки испепеляющим взрывом света… Потому, когда в своей кровати он обнаружил спокойно спящего крестника (только теперь, судя по всему, успешно блокированного и с макушки до пят упакованного в густой тёмный кокон), а из ванной комнаты донеслись шум воды и негромкие чертыханья Блэка, Снейп почувствовал, что ноги больше его не держат.

Блохастый негодяй снова совершил невозможное. Мальчик не просто позволил ему провести блокировку, Блэк стал причиной и свидетелем его первого «взрослого» оргазма.

Странно… Осознание этого факта не вызывало раздражения.

Мелькнула мысль, что Сириус слишком долго плещется в ванной. Судя по мокрым пижамным штанам Драко, «испачкаться» Блэк не мог, ибо не удосужился перед блокировкой даже раздеть мальчика. Какого же гриндилоу тогда он там застрял?..

Но тут вспомнилось: во времена их вынужденного совместного проживания не было дня, чтобы Сириус не намочил вечером подушку плохо просушенными после душа волосами. Что ж… Значит, не придётся просить – сам уже решил остаться.

К тому времени, как Блэк наконец закончил с водными процедурами, Снейп освободил Драко от испачканной одежды, обтёр его влажным полотенцем и основательно укутал в одеяло. Мальчик недовольно сопел, что-то невнятно бормотал, однако так и не проснулся. Чужая тьма предостерегающе жалила ледяными колючками, мгновенно концентрируясь в местах прикосновений пальцев Северуса к обнажённой коже крестника, но попытаться отогнать её он не решился. Драко впервые за все эти дни действительно спал, а не бредил, впервые не вздрагивал всем телом при его приближении, не сжимался в комок. И если причиной тому была агрессивно оберегающая сон омежки тьма Блэка… что ж, Снейп готов безропотно принимать её уколы сколько потребуется, лишь бы Драко и дальше столь же сердито мурзился во сне, а не всхлипывал в безуспешно подавляемой истерике.

Вышедший из ванной Блохастый вёл себя привычно задиристо. Злобно рычал и, кажется, даже собирался подраться. Но Снейп на провокации не отреагировал. Просто не было моральных сил на очередную перепалку. Блэка такое положение вещей явно разочаровало, поэтому он довольно быстро ретировался и без лишних упрашиваний отправился спать у кровати нуждающегося в его магии Драко.

И вот сейчас, когда всё наконец стихло, Северус отчаянно мечтал отключиться, понимая: ясная голова утром просто необходима!.. Но бурлящий в венах свет ничего не желал знать о моральной усталости и предстоящих тяжёлых буднях наполненного им тёмного. Поэтому, помаявшись бессонницей минут двадцать, Снейп призвал из ящика стола журнал прошлогоднего выпуска и принялся выписывал из него фамилии омег… Утром можно будет хоть часть списка передать с Блэком Кингсли.

 

Разбудил Северуса холод. Камин погас, и за пару часов его сна гостиную основательно выстудило. Зябко передёрнув плечами, Снейп вызвал Темпус… Час до завтрака. Пора поднимать Блэка…

Однако поднимать никого не пришлось. Войдя в спальню, он обнаружил Сириуса сидящим на корточках у кровати, а Драко, завёрнутого в одеяло, из которого торчали только две босые ступни, обнимающим его за шею и прячущим лицо на широком плече.

– …да безболезненней Круциатусом по яйцам, – негромко, но очень серьёзно бурчал Блэк. – Садист мелкий…

 

Драко виновато шмыгнул носом и едва слышно что-то ответил.

– Кому лучше, глупый? – Сириус сокрушённо качнул головой и сам обнял мальчика. – Его чуть в могилу не свёл, себя иссушил… и ме…

Драко вдруг вздрогнул, заставив Блэка замолчать на полуслове, и, резко подняв голову, испуганно уставился на Снейпа.

– Крёстный… – одними губами произнёс он, разжимая объятия.

Северус наконец перешагнул порог и смерил взглядом быстро поднявшегося на ноги Блэка.

– Тебе пора.

– Слушай, я… – начал Блохастый, но Снейп его перебил твёрдым:

– Ты, Блэк, вечером будешь ждать моего вызова у камина, – и качнул головой в сторону двери: – На столе бумага, возьми с собой.

Сириус пару секунд молчал, слегка прищурившись, будто пытаясь что-то высмотреть в его лице, но потом согласно кивнул и вновь обернулся к Драко:

– До вечера, мелкий. Всё будет хорошо, да?

Мальчик с видимым усилием оторвал взгляд от Снейпа и потерянно (он явно не расслышал вопроса) посмотрел на Блэка. Тот вздохнул и, ободряюще улыбнувшись, повторил уже утвердительно:

– Всё будет хорошо, мелкий.

Рука его дёрнулась было, словно стремясь то ли потрепать Драко по волосам, то ли погладить по щеке, но движение так и осталось незавершённым. Резко развернувшись, Блэк решительно направился к двери.

– Я весь день у камина, – бросил он, проходя мимо Снейпа, а мгновение спустя из гостиной донёсся треск вспыхнувшего летучего пороха.

Северус молча прикрыл дверь и, вновь взглянув на Драко, по-прежнему как-то напряжённо наблюдающего за ним, слегка улыбнулся:

– Выглядишь лучше. Зелья пил?

Драко отрицательно качнул головой, и Снейп бросил взгляд на тумбочку. Действительно, все приготовленные им пузырьки стояли нетронутыми.

– Хорошо, – пробормотал он, шагнув ближе, коснулся ладонью лба крестника и, убедившись в отсутствии жара, чуть тише повторил: – Хорошо…

Нужно было помыть руки и осмотреть мальчика. Очень хотелось верить, что свет, дорвавшийся до тьмы, наконец угомонится и перестанет терзать тело хозяина.

Северус уже положил пальцы на ручку двери ванной комнаты, когда за его спиной раздалось тихое:

– Крёстный…

Он замер, но обернуться не успел. Драко слишком быстро оказался рядом и так же быстро обнял его со спины.

– Прости меня… – шёпот был почти неслышным, но по сердцу резанул очень болезненно.

– Я не сержусь, – хрипло ответил Северус и опустил веки. – Драко, пол холодный, иди в постель.

– Я не знал, что ты так переживаешь, – будто не слыша его, бормотал мальчик. – Я… прости меня…

Снейп вздохнул и развернулся, заставив разомкнуть объятия.

– Я _сейчас_ переживаю, мистер Малфой, что вы с голым задом и босиком стоите посреди давно нетопленной комнаты. Мне снова нужен мистер Блэк, дабы донести до вас эту информацию? 

Драко хватанул ртом воздух, слегка вспыхнул… и вдруг понимающе прищурился.

– Мистер Блэк… – знакомо растягивая звуки, произнёс он, и тонкие ноздри сердито раздулись… казалось, юный дракон вот-вот полыхнёт. – Это не я просил вас приводить его, сэр!

Он развернулся и, сверкнув белыми ягодицами из-под пижамной рубашки, быстро скрылся под одеялом. Северус тихо выругался. Какого же растреклятого боутракла?! Он ведь сам буквально насильно приволок сюда Блэка! Откуда же теперь вылезла эта глупая, нелогичная ревность… да ещё и зацепила Драко!

Он вернулся к кровати, присел на край и мягко положил ладонь на вздрогнувшее от прикосновения плечо.

– Я рад, что Блэк смог то, чего не получилось у меня, Драко, – тихо произнёс он. – Немного ревную, да… Но я ведь твой крёстный…

Драко вдруг вывернулся из кокона одеяла и бросился ему на шею. Уткнулся носом в ворот мантии, глубоко, прерывисто вздохнул… Северус осторожно обнял его и прижался губами к виску:

– Судя по силе объятий, вы практически здоровы, мистер Малфой, – улыбнулся он. – Отлежишься ещё денёк или готов вернуться к занятиям?

– Надоело лежать, – пробормотал Драко. – И есть хочется.

Снейп закрыл глаза и молча возблагодарил Мерлина и всю его родню.

 

Через час они вместе вошли в Большой зал. Драко всю дорогу до огромных дверей доказывал встревоженному столь резким его выходом из постельного режима Снейпу свою способность твёрдо стоять на ногах. Слизеринцы, уже дисциплинированно сидящие за столами, подняли совершенно неприличный шум, обрадовавшись возвращению друга, и Северусу даже пришлось немного остудить их суровым взглядом. Он ещё какое-то время внимательно следил за мальчиком, но потом понял, что тот действительно в порядке, и внезапных головокружений, обмороков или тошноты бояться больше не стоит. Драко с аппетитом принялся за завтрак, немного смущённо улыбаясь слишком активному вниманию соскучившихся друзей, и Снейп в который раз напомнил себе: это всё благодаря Блэку. Нужно будет как-то утрясти с ним вопрос блокировок следующих течек мальчика…

Почему-то вспомнился сияющий от счастья Поттер, когда они с Блохастым достигли соглашения о его совместной блокировке. Взгляд тут же заскользил по залу в поисках встрёпанной темноволосой макушки. За столом паршивца не оказалось. Снейп посмотрел на часы, убедился, что мальчишка, скорее, ещё не приходил, нежели уже ушёл, и, взглянув на дверь, тут же обнаружил искомое: Поттер в компании младшего Уизли и Грейнджер только что появился на пороге Большого зала… где и застрял, пялясь на Слизеринский стол.

Впрочем, Гарри, в отличие от своего рыжего дружка, рассматривал Драко недолго… и пару секунд спустя зелёные глазищи уже таращились на Снейпа с откровенной, ничем не прикрытой, какой-то совершенно детской, радостной надеждой.

– Всё хорошо? – беззвучно шевельнулись красные, кажется, сильно искусанные губы, вызывая странное ощущение… общности.

Переживал? Действительно рад видеть Драко?.. Поразительный мальчишка!

Снейп слегка улыбнулся, едва заметно кивнул… и Поттер вдруг засиял, будто новенький галлеон. Аж в глазах зарябило.

Северус, совсем не привыкший к такому искреннему проявлению эмоций, почувствовал иррациональную, не поддающуюся контролю неловкость и спешно отвернулся к подошедшему как раз вовремя Флитвику.

В течение завтрака он то и дело безотчётно бросал взгляд на гриффиндорский стол. Поттер будто выпил какого-то будоражащего, веселящего зелья: болтал без умолку с набитым ртом, смеялся и сметал всё, до чего дотягивалась ложка. Подобный эмоциональный подъём и зверский аппетит радовали, но Северусу казалось, будто он что-то упустил, чего-то не понимает… И предчувствие било тревогу.

Мысли о странном поведении Поттера не покидали его весь первый урок, благо студенты-первогодки, перепуганные небольшой контрольной, сидели тихо, словно мыши, и не мешали личным думам учителя. А после перерыва объект «личных дум», как и было предсказано в расписании, материализовался за партой во всей своей радостной активности. Мальчишку пришлось даже немного приструнить… чего почему-то совсем не хотелось делать, но слизеринцы уже начали посматривать с подозрением, а Драко так и вовсе разрумянился от едва сдерживаемого негодования.

Зато и поведение Гарри, и угрожающая сдержанность Снейпа очень органично вписались в озвученное в конце урока требование:

 – Поттер, задержитесь!

Слизеринцы с облегчением вздохнули. Гриффиндорцы помрачнели… Гарри на миг растерянно замер, но почти тут же с готовностью уселся обратно за парту.

Когда кабинет опустел, и они остались наедине, Северус, сложив руки на груди, медленно прошёлся до двери, убедился, что никто из друзей Поттера не остался подслушивать, и, наконец, обернулся к молча наблюдающему за ним мальчишке.

– Мистер Поттер, вы сегодня ведёте себя совершенно недопустимо, – произнёс он негромко и, наверное, даже неубедительно, но ругать мальчишку всерьёз по-прежнему совсем не хотелось.

– Сэр, я подумал над вашими словами… – почти одновременно с ним начал Гарри, но, не договорив, осёкся.

На несколько секунд повисла звенящая тишина.

– И-и… что вы решили? – пришёл в себя Северус.

Поттер потерянно моргнул.

– Я… – сипло выдавил он и неловко закашлялся.

Северус быстро шагнул ближе, решив, что парень поперхнулся, но тот, вероятно, с испугу, тут же перестал кашлять.

– Вы?.. – Снейп, мгновение посомневавшись, мягко положил ладонь ему на плечо. – Гарри… Если не хотите проводить день со мной… возможно, общество крёстного порадует вас больше…

– Крёстного? – Поттер непонимающе нахмурился.

Северус выдавил из себя улыбку (лишь бы согласился не покидать пределы школы!):

 – В моих комнатах… Если пожелаете, мы с мистером Малфоем оставим вас вдвоём…

– Хо… Драко не пойдёт в Хогсмид… – будто бы сам себе объясняя очевидное, перебил его Поттер.

Северус вздохнул.

– Гарри, я знаю, что вы не ладите, но…

– Он будет с нами? Весь день? – снова прервал его паршивец, внимательно смотрящий из-под насупленных бровей прямо в глаза.

– С… С нами? – Северус почувствовал, как с плеч падает огромный гранитный камень, и за спиной вырастают крылья. – То есть… вы согласны?

Мальчишка несколько секунд сопел, нахохлившись, будто сердитый клубкопух, а потом всё же коротко кивнул.

– Только… Если с нами будет Малфой... Тогда пусть и Сириус тоже. Два на два…

– Гриффиндор против Слизерина? – усмехнувшись, закончил Снейп.

– Да, – Поттер, напротив, по-прежнему оставался очень серьёзен. – Вы сами предложили…

– Я не отказываюсь от своих слов, – поспешил уверить его Северус и отступил в сторону, тем самым предлагая подняться из-за парты: – Буду ждать вас. Через час после завтрака.

Поттер вновь кивнул и, схватив сумку, не оборачиваясь, зашагал к двери.

 

День закрутил Северуса в хороводе забот.

После окончания уроков Снейп собрал слизеринцев-омег и очень настойчиво попросил найти себе на завтрашний день занятия в пределах Хогвартса. Юноши не стали ни спорить, ни задавать вопросов. Всё же дисциплина на Слизерине всегда оставалась на высоте… А может быть, мальчики уже были предупреждены родителями об опасности выхода во внешний мир.

Отчаянно хотелось поговорить и с омегами других факультетов, но кто из них стал бы его слушать?

Чтобы не свихнуться от тревожных мыслей, Северус напомнил себе: светлые юноши вне эструса ничем от прочих детей не отличаются! За ужином он постарался присмотреться к каждому из известных ему омег и, убедившись, что никто из них не подаёт признаков начинающейся течки, немного успокоился.

Вечером прибежал Драко, притащив с собой полную сумку учебников, и прямо с порога безапелляционно заявил:

– Я в одиночку не справлюсь! Как они вообще успели столько всего пройти?

Северус обречённо улыбнулся. Ему самому предстояла не менее обширная работа: нагнать со студентами упущенное в результате длительного периода самостоятельного изучения… А для этого прежде всего необходимо изучить результаты сегодняшних проверочных тестов. Однако… Сперва – Драко, потом – всё остальное.

Они занимались больше трёх часов, пока Северус не заметил, что мальчик очень специфично ёрзает на стуле.

– На сегодня достаточно, мистер Малфой, – на полуслове прервал он крестника, взявшегося за следующий вопрос по истории магии, и поднялся из-за стола. – Полчаса до прихода Блэка. Думаю, вы будете не против завершить нашу часть блокировки до его появления.

Мальчик бросил быстрый взгляд на часы и тоже подскочил со стула.

Осмотр показал, что эструс наконец отступил, и неприятные ощущения Драко были связаны, скорее, с почти сухим тампоном.

– Еще денёк с прокладкой, и можно на время обо всём этом забыть, – улыбнулся Снейп, наблюдая, как крестник торопливо натягивает брюки. – Но всё равно дождись Блэка, лишним не будет.

Драко глянул на него исподлобья, и Северус нахмурился от внезапной догадки:

– Даже не думай заявить, что теперь ты и его не хочешь лишать сил, – настороженно начал он, но Малфой слегка качнул головой, заставив замолчать:

– Не хочу, но… Пусть лучше он, чем ты.

Северус облегчённо вздохнул, а в следующее мгновение в гостиной вспыхнул камин, явивший только что упомянутого Блэка. Снейп сверился с часами. Что ж, до отбоя почти дотянул, пусть вызова и не дождался.

Драко явно испытывал некоторую неловкость при Блохастом. Напряжение буквально дрожало в воздухе. Однако, когда Сириус прикоснулся пальцами к его запястью, осторожно прося дать руку, мальчик послушно сжал крепкую ладонь… только бросил быстрый взгляд на Снейпа.

Северус ободряюще улыбнулся ему и вышел в гостиную, где вновь полыхнул встречающий гостя камин. На сей раз зелёное пламя выкинуло Теренса.

Когда через полчаса Снейп, больше не в силах сдерживать изнывающего от желания Хиггса, наконец решился прервать сеанс вытягивания тьмы из Блохастого, Драко выглядел совсем иначе: окончательно вернулся здоровый цвет лица, из взгляда исчезло напряжение, а губы то и дело сами собой расплывались в довольной улыбке.

Снейп коротко кивнул Блэку, тот в ответ на скупую благодарность ухмыльнулся…

– Снейп, если позволишь, завтра…

– Блэк, если не возражаешь, завтра…

Да что же это за напасть-то!

Они оба замолчали, на миг замерев, и Блэк, театрально согнувшись в полупоклоне, взмахом руки любезно предоставил Северусу право первого слова.

Снейп натянуто улыбнулся, но воспользовался его предложением:

– Завтра у детей выходной. Не хочешь провести этот день в компании крестника, племянника и, уж прости, меня?

– Хм… – Блэк явно был изумлён. – Даже так? А… Гарри знает?

– Твоё присутствие – его условие. Боюсь, если ты не явишься, он, вопреки моим увещеваниям, отправится в Хогсмид.

Блэк слегка нахмурился, видимо, сообразив, о чём толкует Снейп, а потом повернулся к не менее изумлённо хлопающему ресницами Драко.

– Как вы смотрите на такое предложение вашего крёстного, мистер Малфой?

Мальчик едва заметно вздрогнул, и удивление на его лице сменилось явным недовольством.

– Кажется, у меня нет выбора, мистер Блэк, – негромко произнёс он и сурово глянул на Снейпа. – Мой крёстный со мной не советуется, знаете ли.

Северус открыл было рот, чтобы попытаться объясниться с мальчиком, но Блэк его перебил:

– У вашего крёстного, мистер Малфой, тоже нет выбора, – серьёзно отозвался он и, шагнув к Драко, сжал его пальцы. – Гарри никак нельзя в Хогсмид, мелкий… Давайте попробуем все вместе объявить перемирие. Ради общего блага…

Снейп скривился от повеявшей Дамблдором фразочки, но Драко, кажется, та убедила, потому что он нехотя согласился:

– Давайте попробуем… Только пусть Поттер тоже… пытается… изо всех сил.

Они с Блэком пообещали, что проследят за миролюбивым настроем Гарри, договорились о времени «общего сбора» (сразу после завтрака, чтобы до прихода Поттера успеть с блокировкой Драко, если та ещё понадобится), и, оставив Сириуса в компании уже плохо владеющего собой Теренса, Северус отправился проводить крестника до гостиной Слизерина.

 

Вернулся он минут через десять. Входная дверь оказалась не заперта, и Снейп, шагнув через порог, нахмурился, пытаясь вспомнить: мог ли он забыть бросить запирающее...

Не дав ему опомниться, рядом возник Теренс, уже стянувший с себя мантию.

– Надеюсь, больше гостей не будет, сэр?

Он обвил руками шею Северуса, но тот уклонился от жадных губ и придирчивым взглядом окинул помещение.

– Блэк?

– Ушёл. Все ушли, – горячая ладонь быстро скользнула ему в штаны. – Мерлин, хоть в Обменнике встречайся… У вас проходной двор, профессор!.. В спальню или опять в кресле?

– В спальне будет удобнее, – Северус перехватил чужое запястье и отстранился. – Иди раздевайся.

Хиггс не стал спорить, послушно разжал объятия и исчез за дверью, а Снейп ещё несколько секунд осматривался, не понимая, что именно не даёт ему покоя. Всё было на своих местах, чужого присутствия не ощущалось, сеть охранных не сигналила о попытке взлома.

Вздохнув, он тряхнул головой, отгоняя наваждение, и отправился следом за Теренсом. Время являлось слишком ценным ресурсом, чтобы тратить его на безосновательные опасения и анализ нелепых тревожных ощущений.

 

Завтрак Снейп проспал. Свет Хиггса вновь бурлил в венах остаток ночи, и Северус использовал вызванную им бессонницу, отдавшись поиску необратимых скрывающих заклинаний, которыми получилось бы объяснить исчезновение известного символа рядом с именами некоторых выпускников в старых школьных журналах. Как же ему сейчас пригодилась бы помощь Дамблдора!.. Но знания старика были недоступны, и пользоваться приходилось лишь своей головой да горой древних книг. В результате Снейп снова отключился под утро, и на этот раз всё-таки проспал. 

Едва он успел добраться до ванной и плеснуть в лицо холодной водой, как из гостиной донёсся бодрый голос Драко:

– Крёстный! Ты один?

Снейп ещё раз взглянул на себя в зеркало, убедился, что не очень помят и, вытираясь, вышел в спальню.

– Один. Зайди, Драко, – позвал он, и мальчик тут же возник на пороге, будто до этого топтался под самой дверью.

– Я… прости, мне надо было постучать. Ворвался, а потом подумал…

Северус замер. Снова это непонятное и неприятное ощущение то ли неправильности, то ли опасности. Что с ним творится? Усталость? Недосып? Или всё же интуиция?

– Крёстный? – голос Драко выдернул его обратно в реальность. – Всё в порядке?

Снейп заставил себя улыбнуться. Вот уж чего точно нельзя было делать, так это пугать Драко!

– Да, всё хорошо, – он бросил полотенце на спинку стула и, вздохнув, помассировал переносицу. – Никак не могу проснуться.

Драко понимающе ухмыльнулся и присел на край постели.

– У вас это серьёзно?

Северус, открывший шкаф, чтобы достать свежую рубашку, обернулся:

– Серьёзно?

– Ну… с Теренсом… – Драко скинул обувь и, подтянув одно колено к груди, с любопытством смотрел на Снейпа.

Стало немного не по себе. Мальчик взрослеет, глупо продолжать видеть в нём ребёнка… И, конечно, их взаимное доверие и полная открытость – то, к чему Северус сам стремился почти шестнадцать лет, то, чем и должны быть отношения крёстного-альфы и крестника-омеги… Но… Мерлин, как же быстро он вырос!

Снейп вздохнул и вновь вернулся к выбору рубашки:

– Мистер Хиггс счастливо женат, Драко. Это просто магическое взаимодействие, не более того. Кстати, надеюсь, открытие, что твой крёстный способен на… восстановление сил, избавит нас в дальнейшем от повторения трёхнедельного кошмара. 

Драко мгновенно помрачнел и, спустив ноги на пол, принялся сосредоточенно обуваться.

– Я готов делить «тяжкое бремя» твоих блокировок с Блэком, – добавил Северус, поняв, что опять коснулся больной темы и внутренних страхов парня. – Если тебе так будет спокойней.

Драко поднял на него взгляд… Но ответить не успел. Из гостиной донёсся донельзя довольный голос Сириуса:

– Дорогой, я дома! Камин блокировать?.. – Блэк замолчал, словно не договорив, а мгновение спустя вырос на пороге, стряхивая с маггловской куртки каминную сажу. – Привет, мелкий, уже здесь? Снейп, я взял волшебные карты и отрыл в закромах одну занятную штуковину… Ребятам понравится. Я уж думал, не найду… Ан нет, старый ушастый скряга всё сберёг… А… Гарри-то где?

Северус, с трудом вытерпевший этот мучительно долгий монолог, бросил быстрый взгляд на часы… И нахмурился. Почему он решил, что всего лишь проспал завтрак? Студенты должны были покинуть Хогвартс около часа назад…

Он вновь посмотрел на Драко.

\- Ты опоздал.

\- Столкнулся с директором Дамблдором по пути сюда, - виновато отозвался мальчик. - Кажется, он хотел заговорить меня до смерти ...

Северус, чувствуя, как на затылке начинают шевелиться волосы, обернулся к Блэку. Царапина на ухе, слегка припорошенный серой побелкой висок, пушистая от налипшей пыли паутина в зубцах молнии маггловской куртки ... Искал «занятную штуковину» ... в «закромах» ...

На побледневших скулах, кажется, тоже сообразившего, что происходит, Блэка выступили желваки.

\- Я его найду, - выдавил Снейп, швырнул почти выбранную рубашку на стул и призвал тёплую мантию. - За Драко головой отвечаешь.

Взгляд Блэка метнулся к Малфою, и Северус, как раз шагнувший мимо Сириуса к порогу, заметил в нём ... виноватую решимость.

Ну уж нет!

Он рывком впечатал Блохастого в стену.

\- Ради Гарри, мантикора тебя раздери, не смей делать подростковых глупостей! - зашипел он Блэку прямо в ухо. - Я. Его. Найду. Дай мне час.

Сириус шумно сглотнул.

\- Полчаса, - выдало невнятный хрип пережатое чужим предплечьем горло, и Снейп убрал руку. - Полчаса, и я иду следом. Он мой крестник.

Спорить времени не было. Снейп кивнул и, отпустив его окончательно, вылетел в дверь, на ходу накидывая мантию. Если через полчаса он не найдёт Гарри, жизнь Блэка уже не будет иметь значения. Почти ничто не будет иметь значения.

 


	27. День святого Валентина

Давно Альбус Дамблдор не уставал так, как за последние несколько дней!

Попытка лишить Гарри магической защиты крёстного отца, замкнув тьму Сириуса на юном Малфое, неожиданно провалилась, что, признаться, обескуражило Альбуса (а уж самоуничижительные истерики Добби и вспоминать не хотелось!). Однако «провал» этот столь же внезапно сыграл Дамблдору на руку. Во-первых, Сириус, вероятно, боясь не справиться с собой, вот уже три недели не появлялся в Хогвартсе, а во-вторых… Во-вторых, на терзаемого светом Драко полностью переключил всё своё внимание Северус, вмешательства которого Альбус серьёзно опасался.  

О том, что Гарри выйдет за ворота Хогвартса в Валентинов день, Дамблдор уведомил Тома сразу несколькими способами.

Ещё в январе родителям учащихся были разосланы письма с учебным планом на второе полугодие, где, естественно, указывались и все развлекательные мероприятия. Нет, Дамблдор не рассчитывал, что кто-то из получивших такое письмо Пожирателей кинется сообщать Реддлу о дне выхода детей в Хогсмид и тем самым подставит под удар собственных отпрысков. Но привычка Тома выборочно легилиментить своих приспешников должна была принести плоды.

Кроме того, Альбус с начала семестра старательно выводил из себя Амбридж разговорами об опасности студенческих прогулок за пределами Хогвартса… И в итоге в «Пророке» предсказуемо появилась очередная статья, высмеивающая «нелепые страхи выжившего из ума директора Дамблдора» и сообщающая, что «под неусыпным контролем Генерального инспектора Долорес Амбридж в школе соблюдается неукоснительное следование учебному плану, в который входят как необходимые для развития юных волшебников занятия, так и не менее необходимый отдых; а потому на Валентинов день детей ждут праздничные развлечения в Хогсмиде».

Ну и наконец… Альбус пошёл на некоторое нарушение своих принципов и самовозведённых табу – применил к ребёнку ментальные чары. Гермиона Грейнджер приняла его внушение за собственную гениальную идею и, не раздумывая, отправила Скитер письмо с предложением встречи. Только вот умненькая и осторожная девочка, вероятно, решила заранее не сообщать неприятной ей Рите, что свидание их предполагает присутствие Гарри Поттера, и та, конечно, не нашла приглашение школьницы интересным. Во всяком случае, именно так объяснил себе Альбус долгое отсутствие ответа. Эту оплошность пришлось исправлять дополнительным письмом, уже написанным собственноручно с тщательным копированием почерка Гермионы. Зато теперь Дамблдор был уверен: безработная Скитер, поняв, кто и что плывёт ей в руки, тут же помчится к редактору «Пророка» – Варнаве Каффу, дабы, хвастаясь договорённостью об эксклюзивном интервью с Поттером, попытаться добиться заключения нового контракта. А уж Кафф (ещё в школьные годы с обожанием смотревший на Алекто Кэрроу и, насколько Альбусу было известно, в итоге добившийся её извращённого расположения) на очередном свидании со своей «госпожой» обязательно поделится с ней этой информацией. Вряд ли у Тома возникнут сложности с выяснением даты и места предполагаемого интервью…

Да, Реддл был извещён. Дамблдор нисколько не сомневался: на сей раз приманка замечена, и сдержаться Том не сумеет – отправит приспешников за Гарри. Оставалось лишь проследить, чтобы и сам мальчик в назначенный день и час попал в Хогсмид… А после обеспечить защиту другим детям да предупредить возможное вмешательство «тёмного сопротивления» во главе с Северусом и Сириусом. 

С первой задачей Альбус разобрался довольно легко, вернее, всё складывалось нужным образом практически без его участия. Как сообщили портреты, Гарри ещё в январе договорился о свидании в Хогсмиде с Чжоу Чанг. Да и Гермиона «подстраховывала» и забила бы тревогу, если бы «её» задумка с интервью оказалась под угрозой. 

Куда больших сил потребовало обеспечение безопасности детей, не имевших отношения к запланированному мероприятию. Идею появиться в Хогсмиде лично Дамблдор даже не рассматривал. Любой намёк на его причастность к встрече Тома и Гарри мог привести к полному провалу, а уж если бы Альбуса заметили вблизи «жертвы»… Нет! Его там не будет.

Рубеус долго хмурился, недоверчиво зыркал из-под косматых бровей и даже несколько раз пытался задавать отнюдь не самые нелепые вопросы. Дамблдор справился. Всё-таки авторитет его оставался для Хагрида непререкаемым, а доверие к нему – нерушимым. Если полувеликан и сомневался в оправданности рискованной затеи с поимкой Тома Реддла на приманку в виде Гарри Поттера, для чего в день Всех влюблённых требовалось не мешать Пожирателям в похищении мальчика и обеспечить безопасность всем прочим студентам… то сомнения свои этот здоровяк держал при себе. Альбус видел, как Рубеус терзается думами о возможно грозящих Гарри опасностях, но, единожды добившись от него обещания оберегать всех, кроме Поттера, знал: Хагрид не нарушит слова.

А вот дальше… Дальше Альбус ходил по очень тонкому льду. Молодые альфы были непредсказуемы. 

В назначенный час следовало и отвлечь Снейпа от выхода Гарри за ворота Хогвартса, и занять чем-то Блэка, дабы тому на ум не пришло даже тени мысли о какой-либо угрозе крестнику.

 

Дамблдор собирался заглянуть к Северусу вечером тринадцатого февраля и незаметно плеснуть пару унций «Сонного дурмана» у порога спальни. А утром, пока Снейп будет спать, наведаться к Сириусу и натолкнуть того на мысль о любви светлых к нетривиальным подаркам – пусть мальчик поломает голову над сюрпризом для своего омежки на день Всех влюблённых. 

Однако реальность внесла в его планы некоторые коррективы.

 

Подойдя вечером к комнатам декана Слизерина, Альбус уже собирался коротким стуком возвестить о своём визите, когда дверь прямо у него перед носом неожиданно приоткрылась.

– Драко, будь добр, поторопись… Мистер Хиггс! Теренс, пять минут! – прорвался сквозь тонкую щель негромкий, но властный голос Снейпа, и Альбус, сам не зная отчего, быстро отступил в непроглядную тень одной из коридорных ниш.

Секунд десять спустя в дверной проём проскользнул тощий светловолосый мальчишка, а следом вышел и сам Северус. Шепнув запирающие, декан Слизерина кивнул крестнику в сторону факультетского общежития, и они вместе торопливо направились прочь по тёмному коридору. 

Дамблдор проводил их взглядом и вновь посмотрел на закрытую дверь. Теренс Хиггс… Бывший студент Северуса? И совершенно точно омега. Сомнений не было – Альбус явился не вовремя, и ещё более не к месту в спальне Снейпа сейчас будут испарения «Сонного дурмана». Что ж… 

Он уже шагнул из ниши, собираясь покинуть подземелья, но в это мгновение с другого конца коридора послышались шаги… И Альбус, сокрушённо качнув головой, отступил обратно в темноту. Сколь насыщенной, однако, оказалась жизнь в Слизеринской части Хогвартса после отбоя!..

Каково же было удивление Дамблдора, когда к покоям профессора Снейпа подошёл… Гарри Поттер. Альбус озабоченно нахмурился. Появление здесь мальчика, да ещё и в столь поздний час, не сулило ничего хорошего. 

Гарри тем временем неуверенно постучал в дверь, взъерошил на волосы затылке, вытащил из-за пазухи какой-то свёрток… Снова постучал – на этот раз чуть громче. Ответа не последовало. Оставленный в одиночестве Хиггс не спешил открывать не своим посетителям, а скорее всего, просто не мог этого сделать.  

Гарри потоптался немного, поозирался по сторонам, приник ухом к двери, ещё раз стукнул, а потом, вздохнув, вдруг быстро что-то прошептал и решительно нажал ручку. Альбус поражённо наблюдал, как мальчик, открыв дверь, шагнул на порог… и застыл.

– Э-м… Поттер? – пару секунд спустя послышался из глубины комнаты мягкий мужской голос, обладатель которого тоже, кажется, был несколько удивлён. – Привет. А… как ты?.. Я думал: он запер дверь. Ты… заблудился?

– Извините… – выдохнул Гарри, попятился и, хлопнув дверью, бросился прочь. 

Альбус смотрел ему вслед, задумчиво поглаживая бороду. Увиденное давало пищу для размышлений, порождало множество вопросов и тревог. Какое важное дело возникло у юного гриффиндорца к декану Слизерина после отбоя? Кажется, мальчик что-то принёс и собирался отдать. Но что? И как студент открыл запертую дверь в покои преподавателя? И… чего он так испугался? Обнаружения «взлома»? Да, вопросов было немало. Но ответить на них могли сейчас только те, с кого никак не спросишь: Северус и Гарри. 

Грудь неприятно сдавило. Научился ли Поттер вскрывать запертые двери, или Снейп сам сообщил ему пароль от своих комнат? Стали ли отношения между ними ближе, чем считал Альбус, или Поттер затеял какую-то шалость?.. В любом случае Дамблдор что-то упустил, а значит, появился риск потери контроля над ситуацией. 

Он не стал дожидаться возвращения Северуса и, покинув своё укрытие, спешно направился к лестницам. Завтра. Всё решится завтра, и можно будет вздохнуть свободнее.

 

В половине пятого утра Альбус Дамблдор вышел из камина в доме Блэков, осмотрел гостиную при тусклом свете Люмоса и шагнул к сильно потёртому креслу, судя по полной пепельнице на подлокотнике – любимому месту отдыха Сириуса. Он аккуратно воткнул между сидением и боковиной тонкую рекламную брошюрку, в прошлом году перед Днём святого Валентина прилагавшуюся к специальному выпуску «Ежедневного Пророка» и гласившую: «Как сделать праздник незабываемым? Пара слов о подарках для ваших любимых! Чем поразить юную ведьму, как вызвать восторг светлого волшебника, и что растопит сердце тёмного мага…» Альбус знал: Сириус не пропустит столь громких слоганов – заинтересуется. Бедный мальчик слишком много времени провёл в заточении и сейчас очень нуждался в празднике… в празднике для себя и для любимых людей. 

Из дома на площади Гриммо Дамблдор беспрепятственно попал в гостиную Снейпа и слегка улыбнулся мысли, что камины старых школьных соперников оказались так доверчиво открыты друг для друга. Светлые крестники этих двоих, сами того не подозревая, сотворили чудо, которое было бы не под силу никому другому.

Он беззвучно прошёл к двери в спальню и, слегка приоткрыв её, осторожно обронил несколько капель зелья на пол у самого порога. «Сонный дурман» испарялся быстро; когда Северус проснётся, от крохотной бесцветной лужицы на полу не останется и следа… а Гарри уже будет вне его досягаемости.

Торопливо покинув опасное помещение (уснуть на пороге спальни Снейпа совсем не хотелось), Дамблдор вернулся к себе и до рассвета так и не сомкнул глаз. Всё шло своим чередом, но Альбус не мог справиться с нервной дрожью.

Он гнал прочь мысли о том, что завтра предстоит Гарри. Убеждал себя в необходимости этой жертвы. В конце концов, другого выхода для мальчика не было! Но легче не становилось. Отчаянно хотелось оказаться рядом с ребёнком в страшные для того минуты, ведь это он – Альбус Дамблдор – виноват в произошедшем с ним. Он… пусть и косвенно. 

«Если бы не ты, пацан давно был бы мёртв, как и его родители», - голосом Геллерта холодно утверждал разум.

«Был бы или не был бы… То теперь неведомо…» – задумчиво напевал почти совсем забытый голосок Арианы где-то в самой глубине ноющего сердца.

И почему-то Ариана со своей безумной песенкой сейчас казалась более убедительной…

 

В страхах и переживаниях, в борьбе с воспоминаниями о прошлом, в попытках избавиться от чувства вины тянулись следующие три часа, и на завтрак Альбус вышел раньше обычного, стремясь сбежать от мучительного одиночества.  

Он едва не пропустил прихода в Большой зал Гарри. Мальчик выглядел хмурым и, кажется, выспавшимся не больше, чем сам Дамблдор, но очень собранным и каким-то… отчаянно решительным.

«Будто знает, на что идёт…» – печально подумал Альбус и отвёл взгляд, боясь, что Гарри почувствует его внимание. А в следующее мгновение заметил, как Драко Малфой, поднявшись из-за стола, отрицательно качает головой, отвечая на вопрос кого-то из смотрящих на него друзей, безуспешно ищет взглядом крёстного, обеспокоенно смотрит на часы, на миг оборачивается к гриффиндорским столам и, отмахнувшись от попытки Блейза Забини усадить его обратно, отправляется к выходу.

Дамблдор в ужасе застыл, вдруг осознав, что не учёл в своих планах этого ребёнка. Снейп, несомненно, запретил Драко выходить сегодня за пределы Хогвартса и, конечно, мальчишка сейчас же отправится к любимому крёстному… Мерлин великий! Он его разбудит! 

Альбус, резко отодвинув стул, поднялся и, под удивлёнными взглядами коллег стремительно покинув Большой зал, поспешил в подземелья. Нужно было срочно перехватить Малфоя!

 

***

 

Войдя в Большой зал и столкнувшись взглядом с Чжоу, Поттер вдруг вспомнил: он не предупредил девушку, что передумал идти с ней в Хогсмид! Что ж… тем лучше.

Выдавив из себя улыбку и приветливо (насколько сумел, разумеется) кивнув, Гарри подошёл к уже завтракающей Гермионе и, усевшись рядом, не сдержался – посмотрел на преподавательский стол. Место Снейпа пустовало.

Кто бы сомневался…

  

Вчера после разговора со Снейпом Гарри не мог думать ни о чём, кроме предстоящего «свидания», совершенно теряясь в собственных чувствах и эмоциях. С одной стороны, профессор, кажется, искренне обрадовался его согласию, и завтра они действительно проведут вместе несколько часов. Проведут не в учебном кабинете и не за уроком легилименции, а (Гарри очень на это надеялся) в приятном обоим праздном общении. И от предвкушения сердце заходилось, а тело, казалось, парило над землёй. Но с другой… С другой стороны новости о присутствии Сириуса и Малфоя ошарашили Поттера и, чего уж греха таить, расстроили. 

Нет, по Бродяге он, конечно, безумно соскучился и в любой другой ситуации был бы счастлив известию о скорой встрече. Да что там! По правде говоря, он и сейчас порадовался бы обществу крёстного, ведь, отчаянно желая провести день Всех влюблённых со Снейпом, Гарри в то же время до мурашек боялся оставаться с тем наедине без какого-либо оправдания для подобного уединения. А потому, едва только предстоящее свидание перестало быть призрачной мечтой и превратилось в… неизбежность, Гарри вдруг запаниковал. Он совершенно не представлял, как вести себя со взрослым тёмным, чтобы не раздражать или просто не наскучить за пару минут. Сириус мог бы стать спасением… хотя бы сперва. Но… 

Сколько же было этих «но»! От многолетней взаимной неприязни взрослых альф, в последнее время ещё и усилившейся (более того – усилившейся именно из-за него – Гарри Поттера), и до опасностей, грозящих Сириусу вне дома на площади Гриммо.

А перспектива празднования дня Всех влюблённых в компании Хорька и вовсе вгоняла Гарри в тоску! Но рассчитывать на то, что Снейп отпустит от себя едва вставшего с постели крестника, конечно, было глупо.

 

В таком полнейшем раздрае Поттер пребывал до вечера. Он то впадал в панику, то нырял с головой в апатию, то злился на весь мир, то расплывался в идиотской, совершенно счастливой улыбке от мысли: «Ради меня даже на присутствие Сириуса готов! Это ведь что-то значит…»

В конце концов к ужину Гарри чувствовал себя совершенно вымотанным собственными эмоциями. И, наверное, именно поэтому, увидев за преподавательским столом привычно собранного Снейпа, он вдруг ощутил непреодолимую жажду подойти. Хотелось прижаться щекой к твёрдому плечу, закрыть глаза и позволить знакомой пушистой, ласковой тьме забрать все тревоги. Хотелось рассказать о своём страхе за Сириуса, услышать обещание, что всё будет хорошо, почувствовать уверенное, почти нежное объятие и, подняв глаза, заметить мягкую, успокаивающую улыбку…

Гарри медленно выдохнул и сел за стол. Ни к кому прижиматься он не будет… Глупость какая! Откуда и берутся в голове столь нелепые фантазии?!

 

Однако после ужина прошло три часа, а Поттер всё не мог избавиться от мысли об умиротворяющем действии объятий Снейпа… Ладно, пусть не объятий, пусть лишь присутствия рядом, лишь негромкого звука голоса. И чем дольше Гарри боролся со своим желанием срочно отправиться в Слизеринские подземелья, тем сильнее его туда тянуло.

Попытка лечь пораньше результата не принесла, сон всё равно не шёл, и в итоге Поттер только нарвался на лишние вопросы встревоженного Рона да едва не поругался с ним, пытаясь избавиться от навязчивого дружеского внимания.

Спальню, заполнившуюся готовящимися ко сну однокурсниками, Гарри покинул, громко хлопнув дверью; Уизли – слава Мерлину! – расценил всё правильно и догонять его не кинулся.

Спустившись в безлюдную гостиную Поттер уселся у камина прямо на пол и уставился на пляшущие по поленьям язычки пламени. Да что же с ним, чёрт возьми, происходит? Завтра! Он увидит Снейпа завтра! Всего через несколько часов! Какой смысл в немедленной встрече?!

«Нужно передать Сириусу мантию-невидимку!» – вдруг прошила его сознание гениальная идея… и Гарри буквально подскочил на месте.

Мозг, с самого ужина судорожно ищущий повода для ещё одной встречи со Снейпом, вцепился в эту мысль, будто изголодавшийся гриндилоу в жирную форель. Поттер прекрасно понимал: профессор не одобрит его прихода в столь позднее время; знал, что очень рискует по пути в подземелья нарваться на Филча и получить очередное наказание от Амбридж… но усидеть на месте уже не мог.

Посомневавшись ещё минут пять, Гарри решил, что лучше жалеть о сделанном, чем о несделанном. Он сбегал в спальню, вытащил из дальнего угла прикроватной тумбочки аккуратно сложенную там мантию-невидимку, спрятал её за пазуху и отправился к Снейпу.

 

Хогвартс словно вымер. Совершенно пустые коридоры, казалось, приободряли мальчишку, решившегося на очередной отчаянный поступок; вековые стены будто кричали: «Беги! Путь свободен, ты всё делаешь правильно!» 

Добравшись до лестницы в Слизеринские подземелья, Гарри даже улыбнулся. Дальше Филч не совался. Фортуна сегодня определённо была на стороне Поттера!

Поэтому, когда на его робкий стук в дверь апартаментов Снейпа никто не ответил, Гарри несколько растерялся. Такого поворота он никак не ожидал.

Нервно сглотнув, Поттер почесал затылок, на всякий случай вытащил из-за пазухи мантию-невидимку и постучал снова. С той стороны двери стояла глухая тишина… и ощущалась пустота.

Гарри неуверенно переступил с ноги на ногу. Попробовал приложить ухо к стыку дверного полотна с косяком. Убедился в полном отсутствии признаков жизни, а точнее – признаков Снейпа. Ещё разок на всякий случай ударил костяшками пальцев рядом с ручкой…

Тишина. Звенящая пустотой тишина. 

Что ж… Профессор разрешил ему входить. Даже не так. Снейп настойчиво попросил его не топтаться у закрытой двери! А Гарри… Гарри просто очень нужно передать Сириусу мантию-невидимку. 

Не веря в собственную наглость, он едва слышно шепнул пароль.

Дверь отворилась почти беззвучно, и Поттер, шагнув на порог, застыл как вкопанный, глядя на поднявшегося из кресла у камина молодого мужчину. Тот со своей стороны удивлённо взирал на неожиданного посетителя полыхающими медным пламенем глазами. Гарри готов был поклясться, что знает этого омегу, но с перепугу не мог вспомнить откуда… Омегу?..

Он скользнул взглядом чуть ниже. Из одежды – только брюки, недвусмысленно топорщившиеся ширинкой, и расстёгнутая на груди рубашка… 

– Э-м… Поттер? – Гарри невольно вздрогнул, а светлый маг, очевидно текущий и ожидавший здесь профессора Снейпа с очень определённой целью, слегка прищурился, будто бы не был уверен, что видит перед собой реального человека. – А… как ты?.. Я думал, он запер дверь. – И, обернувшись к часам, вдруг нахмурился: – Ты… заблудился?

Гарри, не отдавая себе отчёта, отрицательно качнул головой, почти неслышно пролепетал извинения, попятился назад, едва не грохнулся, запнувшись за порог, развернулся и, со всего маха хлопнув дверью, бросился прочь.

 

Он бежал, не разбирая дороги, то и дело спотыкаясь о неровности пола да кривые ступени. Теперь ему казалось, что замок насмехается над ним – глупым мальчишкой, опять что-то себе возомнившим. Даже воздух куда-то делся, и Поттер, рванув удушающий ворот, оторвал сразу несколько пуговиц. 

Омега… У Снейпа есть светлый! 

Образ, который навязчиво рисовало воображение Гарри с тех пор, как он услышал чужие стоны из спальни профессора, сейчас обрёл реальные черты и настоящий объём – Теренс Хиггс. Да, Хиггс – Поттер наконец вспомнил… Любовник профессора Снейпа – его бывший студент… Взрослый, красивый и, конечно же, не такой идиот, как Поттер!  

Гарри, в очередной раз оступившись, наконец рухнул на колени и не сумел подняться. Слёзы душили, и он бессмысленно хватал ртом воздух, чувствуя, как тело обретает странную невесомость…

 

Он не знал, сколько продлился его обморок. Когда пришёл в себя, мысли сильно путались, а под волосами чуть выше виска набухла внушительная шишка – результат удара о камни пола. Он даже не сразу вспомнил, как здесь очутился, и ещё дольше соображал, в какой части замка находится это «здесь». Повезло, что никто его тут не нашёл…

 

Когда Гарри добрался до гриффиндорской гостиной, часы показывали полночь, а на подоконнике за занавеской шушукалась парочка старшекурсников, вероятно, решивших начать праздновать прямо сейчас. Как и профессор Снейп…

На глаза вновь навернулись слёзы. Гарри, громко топая, быстро взбежал по лестнице, ведущей в спальни мальчиков, и скрылся за дверью.

Зарывшись под одеяло, он пытался не думать о том, чем занимается сейчас профессор, и тихонько всхлипывал… потому что не думать не получалось. И хотя Гарри очень смутно представлял себе, каким может быть секс альфы и омеги, даже этого «смутно» с лихвой хватало, чтобы в груди разливалась жгучая боль, а из глаз всё катились и катились злые горькие слёзы.

Зачем Снейп пригласил его провести вместе завтрашний день? Если у него есть с кем праздновать, зачем?! 

Глупый вопрос. Наверное, директор Дамблдор наказал сделать всё, чтобы не отпустить Поттера в «опасный» Хогсмид… Работа. Для профессора Снейпа Гарри – всего лишь работа.

Поттер злился на него, на себя, на Дамблдора – вероятного виновника приглашения… От обиды, тоски и одиночества хотелось выть в голос, но приходилось, вцепившись зубами в подушку, тихо сопеть и едва слышно поскуливать.

 

Часам к двум, а может, и позже, Гарри всё же срубил нервный, полный мрачных картинок сон. А утром, глядя на себя в зеркало, Поттер понял, что не хочет видеть сегодня Снейпа. И Бродягу не хочет, ведь тот, конечно, заметит состояние крестника, примется расспрашивать… и обязательно обвинит во всем Снейпа, даже если Гарри ни слова не скажет. Ни за что! Он просто физически не смог бы сегодня всё это вынести!..

 

И вот сейчас, взглянув на предсказуемо пустующее место Снейпа за преподавательским столом в Большом зале, Поттер снова почувствовал, как сердце прошило мучительной, тупой болью. Он быстро отвернулся. Уверенность в правильности принятого решения окончательно окрепла. Гарри Поттер отправится в Хогсмид. С Чжоу Чанг! И отлично проведёт там время!

 

– …со мной встретиться в «Трёх мётлах» около полудня? – прорвался в его сознание голос Гермионы, и Гарри, вздрогнув, взглянул на неё.

Она сжимала в руке какой-то пергамент и очень серьёзно, выжидающе смотрела на него. Гарри слегка растерялся. Встретиться в «Трёх мётлах»? Наверное, он мог бы. Теперь мог, но… раньше всех прочих он обещал сегодняшний день Чжоу и чуть не забыл о ней. Вот уж чего ему точно не хотелось, так это рушить чужие ожидания. Он не собирался поступать, как Снейп!

– Чжоу, наверное, рассчитывала, что я весь день проведу с ней, – неуверенно произнёс он. – Мы не договаривались, что будем делать. 

– Ну, раз так, и её возьми. Но ты придёшь? – не унималась Гермиона. 

Гарри подумал, что идея дружеской встречи втроём нравится ему гораздо больше, чем перспектива целый день искать темы для разговоров наедине с Чжоу, и согласился. Подруга, удовлетворившись его ответом, тут же убежала, а внимания Поттера стал настойчиво домогаться всё ещё немного обиженный Рон… 

 

Когда Гарри выходил из Большого зала, он невольно оглянулся напоследок на пустующее место Снейпа, и в голове его тут же сама собой нарисовалась картина тихого и уютного завтрака на двоих у камина в гостиной декана Слизерина. При всей бредовости видение внезапно оказалось столь живым и реальным, что у Поттера вновь удушливым спазмом перехватило горло, а глаза защипало от непослушных слёз. Гарри отчаянно зажмурился, тряхнул головой, сам себе запрещая реветь, и торопливо выскочил в холл.      

Ледяная вода из-под крана в туалете для мальчиков немного вернула ему трезвость рассудка и крохи самообладания. Умывшись и справившись с дыханием, Поттер решил, что больше не может находиться в стенах школы. Нужно было немедленно отвлечься. Отвлечься на что угодно, лишь бы не думать о Снейпе. Даже если это невозможно. Он должен попытаться! Иначе сегодняшний день ему просто не пережить. 

 

Увы, способ отвлечься он выбрал совершенно неверный. Свидание с Чжоу Чанг оказалось провальным с самого начала. Говорить им было решительно не о чем, а Поттер, как ни старался цепляться за окружающую реальность, всё равно то и дело проваливался в свои мрачные мысли и временами напрочь забывал о присутствии девушки. 

По пути в Хогсмид их обогнали девчонки из Слизерина. Паркинсон, проходя мимо, неожиданно зло пихнула Гарри локтем и не менее зло выкрикнула:

– Фу, Чанг, я думала, ты разборчивее… Диггори хотя бы выглядел ничего себе!  

Поттер не понимал, почему эта язва к нему постоянно цепляется, но от очередного, брошенного ею через плечо взгляда, его вновь передёрнуло. 

Чжоу же после случившегося окончательно сникла, и до улочек Хогсмида они дошли в благополучном молчании… А там их вскоре накрыло ледяным февральским дождём. 

В кофейне, куда затащила его Чанг, чтобы согреться и обсохнуть, Гарри и вовсе почувствовал почти физическое недомогание. Уже через пару секунд ему отчаянно захотелось обратно под дождь, лишь бы не видеть все эти целующиеся парочки. Но Чжоу здесь нравилось, и Поттер, сделав над собой титаническое усилие, постарался изобразить, что его тоже всё устраивает. 

Однако свидание, как, впрочем, и весь день, определённо не задалось, и мучения в кофейне продлились недолго. Гарри так до конца и не понял, чем именно настолько вывел из себя Чжоу, но, когда она бросилась прочь, догонять её он не стал… Зачем? Всё равно ничего не получалось. 

 

Дождь лил не переставая, тёмные тяжёлые тучи заволокли всё небо, словно в угоду мрачному настроению Поттера. Казалось, будто день закончился, так и не начавшись, и на деревню опустились хмурые вечерние тени.

Гарри промок до нитки, пока добрался до «Трёх мётел». Здесь было не протолкнуться, все прятались от холода и сырости. Но зато и сам Поттер в этой разношерстной толпе затерялся не хуже, чем в безлюдном сумраке деревенских закоулков. 

Гермиона окликнула его почти сразу, он едва успел перекинуться парой слов с таким же печальным, как весь сегодняшний мир, Хагридом, обнаружившимся возле стойки. Полувеликан вёл себя странно. Гарри даже показалось, что тот терзается некоей виной. Но обдумать эту мысль Поттер не успел – обернувшись на голос подруги, он напрочь забыл о Хагриде. 

Грейнджер сидела в компании Лавгуд и… Сказать, что Гарри удивила вторая соседка Гермионы – ничего не сказать. Даже сейчас, когда Поттер всем существом отчаянно стремился замкнуться в себе и почти не интересовался внешним миром, встреча со Скитер… зацепила его внимание.

Более того, Гарри внезапно пришлась по душе идея подруги об интервью. Будто из глубины его подсознания прорвался совершенно ему несвойственный, но сейчас казавшийся очень правильным злой азарт. Если все вокруг так легко делают ему больно, почему бы хоть раз не дать отпор! И пусть сегодняшнюю боль Гарри испытывал не по вине тех, о ком Гермиона предложила рассказать Скитер, но и невинными агнцами они не были… Смерть Седрика до сих пор снилась Поттеру в кошмарах.

 

Он рассказал Скитер всё, что видел в день возвращения Волдеморта, перечислил имена всех Пожирателей, которых узнал… И только на имени Люциуса Малфоя прикусил язык, вдруг вспомнив: Драко не выдал Сириуса. В конце интервью Рита была довольна, а Гарри чувствовал себя окончательно выжатым. От неприятных воспоминаний разболелась голова. 

Когда журналистка наконец, собрав все свои перья и свитки, очень шустро испарилась, Гермиона улыбнулась:

– Кажется, всё прошло отлично. Ты молодец! Возьмём чего-нибудь перекусить? Ты хочешь есть, Гарри? 

Луна растерянно глазела по сторонам, будто ей было совершенно всё равно, чем они займутся теперь. А Гарри поморщился, потирая ноющий шрам и пытаясь подавить в зачатке подступающую при упоминании еды тошноту. Единственное, чего он сейчас хотел – это спрятаться от всего мира в каком-нибудь безлюдном, тихом и тёмном месте. 

– Лучше я вернусь в Хогвартс, – пробормотал он. – Извини… Мне что-то нехорошо. 

Улыбка мигом исчезла с лица Грейнджер. 

– Ладно, – кивнула она и, решительно отодвинув стул, поднялась. – Пойдём. Луна, ты с нами или… 

Голос подруги внезапно стал отдаляться. Окружающие звуки, краски, запахи и ощущения вдруг пропали для Гарри. Все органы чувств его в одно мгновение сконцентрировались на входной двери бара… Точнее на том, кто, стремительно приблизившись к ней, остановился прямо за порогом. Поттер его ещё не видел, но отчётливо чувствовал всей своей сущностью. Снейп!   

Гарри медленно обернулся и уставился на закрытую дверь. Может ли быть, что собственное сознание так жестоко играет с ним? Он сходит с ума? Тьма Снейпа теперь будет чудиться ему за каждым углом? Нет. Убедить себя в нереальности стоящего за дверью альфы не получилось. У порога бара «Три метлы» замер Северус Снейп, и магия его – магия, которую Гарри не перепутал бы ни с чьей другой! – напряжённо вибрировала и низко гудела…   

Поттер отстранённо подумал, что не заметить подобной мощи невозможно, и, словно прочитав его мысли, трое волшебников за ближайшим ко входу столиком начали настороженно озираться по сторонам. А в следующее мгновение дверь наконец распахнулась. 

Шагнувший в помещение бара альфа походил на смертоносный чёрный смерч. В силуэте его сложно было различить, где заканчивались полы мантии и начинались трепещущие на несуществующем ветру плети густой тьмы.

Снейп – а это действительно был он – на мгновение замер, глядя поверх голов сидящих за столиками магов, и Гарри полностью потерял возможность двигаться, пришпиленный к месту взглядом затопленных тьмой глаз. 

Время будто затормозило бег, окружающие звуки превратились в монотонный удаляющийся гул, воздух стал густым и вязким. А потом…

– Глупый. Безответственный. Лживый мальчишка, – слова походили на плевки раскалённой лавы из жерла вулкана, и от каждого их звука, казалось, вплавляющегося с негромким шипением в кожу, в кости, в мозг, в душу…  Гарри вздрагивал всем телом. 

Впившись пальцами в плечо Поттера, мертвенно бледный Снейп рывком поставил его на ноги и, даже не взглянув на ошарашенных происходящим Грейнджер и Лавгуд, глухо рявкнул: 

– За мной. Обе. 

Он толкнул Гарри к лестнице, ведущей в тесную туалетную комнату. И только в это мгновение к Поттеру наконец вернулся дар речи. 

– Что вам от меня нужно?! – он рванулся, пытаясь высвободиться из стальной хватки длинных сильных пальцев. 

Безрезультатно. Снейп держал крепко и уверенно волок Поттера к узкой лестнице. Почти незаметным движением отшвырнув с дороги вышедшего из туалета полупьяного волшебника, он втолкнул Гарри внутрь… И только когда дверь захлопнулась, тот понял, что девчонки, в отличие от него самого, повиновались молча и безропотно – вчетвером в крохотном помещении было чертовски тесно. Впрочем, недолго…

Рывок, круговерть затянувшего их портала, и вот уже Гарри непонимающе таращится на знакомый вид, открывающийся с верхней обзорной площадки Астрономической башни Хогвартса.

Жёсткая хватка на его плече исчезла столь внезапно, что Поттера даже повело. А в следующую секунду Снейп, больше не говоря ни слова, развернулся на каблуках и стремительно зашагал прочь.

Острая вспышка боли вперемешку с яростью пронзила каждый нерв в теле Гарри. Пальцы медленно сжались в кулаки, а из груди вырвалось тихое рычание. 

– Какого чёрта тебе от меня нужно?! – крикнул он в спину Снейпу, не замечая никого и ничего, кроме быстро удаляющегося тёмного силуэта. 

Тот остановился. Гарри исподлобья буравил взглядом прямую спину всё ещё клубящегося тьмой альфы, чувствуя мучительное желание броситься в драку… 

Снейп даже не оглянулся, а голос его прозвучал почти спокойно: 

– Двадцать баллов с Гриффиндора. Свободны… В пределах школы.

 

***

 

Северусу лишь невероятным усилием воли удавалось сдерживать дрожь. Пережитый ужас накатывал панической волной вновь и вновь. Всё время, пока он приближался к Поттеру в «Трёх мётлах», пока тащил вырывающегося мальчишку прочь из забитого людьми зала к «эвакуационному выходу»… всё это время он никак не мог выкинуть из головы жуткую мысль, что происходящее – лишь игра его угасающего сознания, и на самом деле он сейчас валяется в грязи у порога бара с порванным Грейбеком горлом, а Гарри уже… Мерлин, нет!

  

Полчаса назад, оставив в своих комнатах растерянного Драко и готового от ужаса совершить кучу глупостей Блэка, Снейп почти бегом нёсся по коридорам Хогвартса, едва не срываясь в попытку аппарировать, что, конечно, не привело бы ни к чему хорошему.  

У самых ворот вокруг него закружился серебристый ворон, прокаркавший голосом Эйвери: 

– Он хочет своего омегу. У меня приказ подчинить и передать бетам. Сделаю, что смогу, но в сопровождении Грейбек с десятком псов… Лучше бы пацану быть в школе. Сообщи Шеклболту, пусть поднимает Аврорат… 

Про Аврорат Снейп скорее угадал, чем услышал – Патронус таял, а сам Северус уже летел в сторону деревни. Вызывать подмогу времени не было. 

 

Когда впереди замаячили первые дома, Снейп на автомате наложил на себя дезиллюминационные чары и буквально тут же увидел два невысоких тёмных силуэта, замерших у торца дома, окнами выходившего на дорогу, ведущую в Хогвартс. Это были Кэрроу. Перекрывали выход. 

Мимо них Северус проскользнул незамеченным, но несколько секунд спустя чуть не напоролся на Беллу и Рабастана, кутавшихся в плащи прямо посреди опустевшей из-за мерзкой погоды улицы и, кажется, кого-то нетерпеливо ожидавших. Снейп отступил за угол и тут же услышал приглушённый голос Эйвери, вышедшего к Лестрейнджам из небольшого магазинчика игрушек: 

– И здесь нет… Скройтесь в тень. Какого боутракла вы светитесь? На каждом столбе листовка с вашими физиономиями!

– Какого боутракла ты вздумал искать подростка в магазине игрушек?! – взвилась в ответ кипящая яростью Белла. – Ещё к гробовщику загляни!.. 

– Встретится по дороге – загляну, – невозмутимо отозвался Леонард. – Проверим каждый закуток… 

– Ублюдок! – взвыла Беллатрикс. – Ты издеваешься? Если упустим мальчишку… 

– Если он здесь – не упустим… 

 

Северус слушал их перебранку, прислонившись спиной к стене фруктовой лавки. Ладно… Эйвери пытается подольше удержать эти двоих вдали от привычных мест отдыха студентов. Наверняка и идея оставить Кэрроу бездельничать на подходе к Хогсмиду тоже принадлежала ему. Тянет время, чтобы дать Снейпу шанс в случае необходимости вытащить отсюда Поттера… Но где-то здесь рыщут остальные. Как минимум десяток оборотней во главе с Грейбеком. Они найдут мальчишку в течение ближайших десяти-пятнадцати минут. Нужно успеть первым!.. Задача почти невыполнимая, учитывая, что Снейп тоже не имел понятия, где искать паршивца. 

Он на миг опустил веки. Второго шанса не будет, надо принять единственно верное решение. Куда в Хогсмиде мог пойти пятнадцатилетний пацан? В кафе Паддифут? В «Три метлы»? В чайную Розы Ли? 

Справа от него брякнул колокольчик и тихонько хлопнула дверь. Северус вздрогнул и оглянулся. Из лавочки, стену которой он подпирал, вышли две старшекурсницы и несколько растерянно остановились у порога, зябко ёжась и кутаясь в мантии.

– Какая же гадкая погода! – недовольно проворчала одна. – Хватит, Чжоу, давай вернёмся в школу. Не будет он тебя искать… Или, хочешь, можем зайти в «Три метлы», и ты наконец убедишься: сидит там твой Гарри с Грейнджер, как и собирался…

Снейп с места аппарировал к бару «Три метлы». 

 

Его вышвырнуло ярдов за десять от входа (оттолкнуло антиаппарационным), но даже на этом расстоянии он вдруг очень явственно ощутил: Поттер рядом! 

Тихо выругавшись, Северус бросился к двери, попутно снимая дезиллюминационные… И в следующее мгновение встретился взглядом с замершим в проулке напротив Грейбеком. 

Сердце пропустило удар. Опоздал. Фенрир тоже знал, что цель внутри. 

Снейп загородил собой дверь. Палочка послушно скользнула в пальцы, и тьма взвилась вокруг, готовясь к удару. Выхода не было. Секунда на Аваду, иначе… 

Грейбек вдруг издал странный горловой звук, похожий то ли на рычание, то ли на хриплый вой, почти полностью потонувший в шуме дождя… И Северус, не сводя с него взгляда, боковым зрением заметил движение. Сразу с нескольких сторон из проулков беззвучно, будто тени, выступали вервольфы. 

Проклятье. 

Грейбек криво ухмыльнулся и, не сводя со Снейпа взгляда, сплюнул в сторону.  

Н-да… Тихо увести Гарри теперь не выйдет.

Пальцы крепче стиснули палочку. Инстинкты требовали не терять времени и атаковать немедленно, приоритетной целью выбрав уже уверенного в победе и потому уязвимого Фенрира. Но Северус ещё на шаг отступил к порогу (за спиной должна быть преграда) и замер, выжидая. Каждая секунда действительно стоила сейчас чудовищно дорого, однако нападение вслепую, не зная, всех ли имеющихся противников учёл, могло стать смертельной ошибкой. 

Грейбек вдруг резко повернул голову вправо, ноздри его раздулись, втягивая сырой холодный воздух… А миг спустя он вновь взглянул на Снейпа и глухо, но уверенно бросил:  

– Квиты. 

Северус опустил палочку. Что ж…

Он кивнул, принимая предложение. Пусть так.

Похожие на тени силуэты вервольфов тут же отступили в дождливый сумрак деревенских улиц; только Грейбек всё ещё стоял в зоне видимости и, слегка прищурившись, словно задумавшись вдруг о чём-то, сверлил взглядом стену бара в паре ярдов от Снейпа. Впрочем, мыслительные процессы оборотня много времени не заняли – секунду спустя Фенрир вновь повёл носом и тут же попятился, отступая в темноту. 

– Рви когти, – долетел до Северуса его хриплый полушёпот. 

Снейп развернулся и распахнул дверь. 

 

Искать Поттера в разношерстной и разновозрастной праздной толпе ему не пришлось, он безошибочно определил, где находится мальчишка, и, едва переступив порог, впился взглядом прямо в перепуганные зелёные глаза. Тьма рванулась из-под контроля, стремясь опутать, спрятать, защитить омежку, и Северусу пришлось приложить немалые усилия, чтобы взять над ней верх. 

Впрочем, судя по тому, как шарахались от него попадающиеся на пути волшебники, полностью обуздать магию всё же не вышло. Тем лучше – Северус буквально за несколько секунд добрался до столика Поттера на другом конце довольно обширного, битком набитого людьми помещения. 

Время продолжало отсчитывать мгновения до точки невозврата, поэтому объясняться он не стал. Выдернул паршивца из-за стола и потащил в туалет. Путь на улицу уже был отрезан (Сивый явно учуял приближение кого-то из бет), и Снейп воспользовался единственным местом, доступным для исходящей аппарации в любом общественном заведении– туалетной комнатой. 

Уже притягивая к себе Гарри и двух его подружек, Северус вдруг подумал, что защита Хогвартса может не пропустить, не успеть распознать в сгустке четырёх сущностей, прорывающихся по узкой аппарационной лазейке, преподавателя, ведущего с собой троих студентов… Но было поздно. После встречи с оборотнями Снейп не смог проигнорировать присутствие девочек, не сумел, забрав Гарри, оставить оказавшихся рядом Грейнджер и Лавгуд… Поздно. 

Отпустив тьму, Северус с головы до ног окутал ею детей, надеясь, что ему удастся выдать групповую трансгрессию за одиночную, и аппарировал. 

Трюк сработал. Хогвартс беспрепятственно провёл «имеющего допуск» тёмного по крохотной прорехе в защитных блоках, и вскоре Снейп освободил притихших подростков и от своей магии, и от своих объятий. 

Всё было позади. Замок не выпустит детей за пределы безопасных территорий повторно. Всё закончилось.  

Нужно успокоить Блэка, пока тот не наворотил дел. И отправить Шеклболту Патронуса (в Хогсмиде всё ещё оставались ученики, и появление в деревне авроров если и не приведёт к поимке беглых уголовников, то, во всяком случае, заставит тех шустро ретироваться). И пора, наконец, заняться решением проблемы сокрытия от Лорда списков омег из школьных журналов… раз уж Поттер так любезно освободил ему этот день.

Северус стиснул зубы и, резко развернувшись на каблуках, зашагал прочь, заткнув поглубже желание схватить мальчишку за шкирку, утащить к себе и выяснить, почему тот нарушил их договорённость. 

– Какого чёрта тебе от меня нужно?! – острым камнем ударил ему меж лопаток полный ярости голос Гарри. 

Снейп застыл на месте. Тьма внутри него в очередной раз за сегодня рванулась из-под контроля. Но профессор Северус Снейп не был бы собой, если бы позволил инстинктам взять верх над разумом. А разум знал: выяснения отношений сейчас ни к чему не приведут – бессмысленная трата драгоценного времени. Лишние пара минут здесь могут обернуться гибелью терзаемого тревогами Блэка или трагедией в Хогсмиде… 

– Двадцать баллов с Гриффиндора. Свободны… В пределах школы, – выдавил он максимально спокойно и спешно покинул обзорную площадку Астрономической башни. 

 

Слава Мерлину, Блэк обнаружился на месте – стоял у камина в гостиной Снейпа, а в кресле рядом сидел мрачный, будто ноябрьское небо, Драко. Оба резко обернулись на тихий щелчок замка закрывшейся за спиной Северуса двери. 

– В школе, – хрипло ответил Снейп на немой вопрос непривычно бледного Блэка и, пройдя к сейфу, вытащил початую бутылку.

Сириус молча следил за ним, не тронувшись с места, и Снейп знал: от него ждут более подробного отчёта. Но сил на разговоры сейчас не было, да и Драко – он бросил на крестника короткий взгляд через плечо – Драко совсем ни к чему все эти подробности. 

– Мелкий, сбегай на кухню, распорядись, чтобы нам организовали что-нибудь перекусить, а? – кажется, поняв его, вдруг выдал Блэк. 

Северус беззвучно хмыкнул и даже обернулся, чтобы в полной мере насладиться тем, как «мелкий» Малфой поставит зарвавшегося Блэка на место… Но Сириус, судя по всему, вовремя заметил вспыхнувший на щеках мальчика румянец, и Снейпу пришлось с немалым удивлением наблюдать, как легко и быстро остужают негодование Драко виновато-просящий взгляд Блохастого, его осторожное прикосновение к раздражённо дёрнувшемуся плечу и едва заметное шевеление губ: 

– Пожалуйста, Драко… 

– Ненавижу вашего Поттера, – сердито буркнул мальчик, но всё же поднялся и быстро вышел за дверь. 

Снейп вздохнул и, вновь вернувшись к прерванному занятию, разлил спиртное по стаканам. Драко расстроился и обиделся, но останавливать его сейчас, пытаться исправить то, что уже испорчено, у Северуса не было сил… да и, признаться по правде, желания. Потом. Он поговорит с крестником позже. Драко – умный мальчик, он всё поймёт. 

Блэк хмуро наблюдал за ним и терпеливо ждал… целых три секунды. Но в конце концов не выдержал:

– Что произошло, Снейп? Почему он?.. 

– Мне некогда было интересоваться мотивами идиотских поступков твоего крестника, Блэк, – огрызнулся Северус… он и сам был бы не прочь узнать: «Почему?», да только кто ж ему объяснит! 

Поставив перед Сириусом наполненный стакан и опустившись в кресло, он устало прикрыл глаза. Пережитое напряжение медленно отпускало, и по телу начала разливаться тошнотворная слабость. Свой стакан пришлось пристроить на подлокотник – руки начали неприлично дрожать, и огневиски, занимавший меньше трети объёма посудины, норовил выплеснуться через край.

Блэк, слегка прищурившись, буравил его недоверчивым взглядом, не торопясь забирать свою порцию алкоголя, и Северус вынужден был вновь открыть глаза. 

– Уймись. В школе твой Поттер. Живой и здоровый. Я успел, – пробормотал Снейп и, потерев переносицу, переставил стакан на столик. – Надо сообщить Шеклболту. Там полный Хогсмид беглых уголовников и оборотней Грейбека. Они скоро поймут, что упустили парня и исчезнут…

Он начал подниматься, но Блэк, сжав его плечо, остановил:

– Не надо. Пусть лучше тихо исчезнут. Если их заблокируют авроры, они ничем не побрезгуют… Уж поверь. 

Снейп взглянул на него и внутренне содрогнулся. Блэк говорил не о беглых Пожирателях, он говорил о себе самом. Вырвавшийся однажды из Азкабана узник очень дорого возьмёт за попытку засунуть его обратно. Сириус знал это, как никто другой. И Снейп ему поверил.  

Слегка кивнув, он откинулся обратно на спинку кресла. 

– Вероятно, ты прав. Что ж… В таком случае, раз уж ты здесь… – новый вздох обречённого на смерть мученика сдержать не получилось. – Буду признателен, если терзать меня своим присутствием ты будешь не просто так, – он кивком указал на свободное кресло. – Будь добр, сядь. Мне нужна твоя помощь. 

Блэк, казалось, немного растерялся. Бросив озадаченный взгляд на дверь, он открыл было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но осёкся и нахмурился, вероятно, начав наконец понимать. Снейп изогнул губы в грустной пародии на улыбку и подтвердил его догадки: 

– Они не придут, Блэк. Твой Поттер ненавидит меня столь сильно, что готов отказаться от встречи с тобой, а Драко обиделся и злится теперь на нас обоих. Так что сядь, выпей… и включи мозг. Он нам сейчас очень понадобится. 

Сириус помрачнел окончательно, но послушно занял второе кресло, хотя прикладываться к алкоголю не спешил, вероятно, всё же ещё надеясь на встречу с крестником. Взялся за стакан он, лишь когда явился бывший Малфоевский эльф Добби и, расставляя на столике закуски с подноса, недовольно проворчал, забавно копируя язвительные интонации юного экс-хозяина: «Драко Малфой просил передать: если он кому-нибудь внезапно понадобится, пусть за ним пришлют… Может быть, он и окажется на тот момент не очень занят». Снейп усмехнулся, а Блэк едва слышно сокрушённо застонал и, верно, убедившись-таки в правоте Северуса, выпил уже заждавшуюся его внимания порцию огневиски. 

Когда сердитый эльф наконец исчез, Блэк, явно расстроенный всем произошедшим, вновь потянулся за бутылкой, но Снейп успел заметить этот манёвр и лёгким движением пальцев заставил стеклянную ёмкость ускользнуть из-под руки Блохастого:

– Даже не думай! Хочешь нажраться – убирайся к себе! 

Сириус, как ни странно, послушно оставил алкоголь в покое и выжидающе воззрился на собутыльника, а тот, удовлетворённый его покорностью, молча призвал с рабочего стола журнал прошлогоднего выпускного курса и, раскрыв его, сунул Блэку под нос. 

– Лорд потребовал имена выпускников Хогвартса, помеченные в журналах омежьим знаком. Все имена за последние десять лет, – коротко обрисовал он суть проблемы. 

Сириус на миг замер, таращась в раскрытый перед ним список прошлогодних школьников, а потом поднял взгляд на Снейпа. 

– Вот же сука… – выдохнул он.

Северус грустно усмехнулся и, положив журнал на столик, потёр виски. 

– Я пробовал скрывающие и стирающие чары, растворяющие и обесцвечивающие зелья, пытался просто по-маггловски, механически соскрести… Всё восстанавливается. Даже если не учитывать, что мои усилия оставляют следы не хуже самих отметок. У меня осталось полтора дня, Блэк, чтобы придумать якобы введённый в школе механизм защиты информации о магическом статусе выпускников… И воплотить его в жизнь. 

Сириус задумчиво запустил пальцы в волосы и почесал затылок. 

– Про уничтожение журналов можно не заикаться, да?

Снейп бросил на него мрачный взгляд: 

– Лорд – психопат, но не дурак, Блэк. Либо я принесу бесполезный ему, но реальный журнал. Либо сдохну.

– С этим повременим, – отрешённо пробормотал Блохастый и, поднявшись, прошёлся по гостиной. – Странно, что до сих пор никому на ум не пришло действительно как-то убирать эти каракули после выпуска омег. 

– Зачем? – тихо отозвался Снейп. 

Сириус остановился и вновь почесал затылок, кажется, осознавая справедливость его вопроса. До сих пор сокрытие магического статуса являлось лишь субъективной потребностью светлых, вызванной комплексами, стыдливостью мужчин, которых не знающая пощады природа на пару недель каждые три месяца превращала в похотливых существ, готовых на всё, лишь бы избавиться от жара и мучительного зуда в заднице. До сих пор светлые отчаянно маскировались под бет исключительно из-за нелепых (по мнению многих тёмных) страхов перед абстрактной угрозой их чести и мужественности. Реальных же угроз просто не существовало. До сих пор… 

– Ладно, – Блэк наконец вернулся за стол. – Давай пергамент и перо, будем составлять список возможных… и невозможных способов уничтожения этих «безопасных», мать их, отметок. 

 

«Мозговой штурм» занял у них весь оставшийся день. Блэк даже на пару часов уходил домой, дабы попытаться вытрясти что-нибудь дельное из родительской библиотеки и злонравного, но, по признанию самого Сириуса, бывавшего порой очень полезным портрета его покойной матушки. Увы, ни огромное книгохранилище древнего семейства, ни рисованная Вальбурга не помогли. Список способов уничтожения чернил на бумаге существенно вырос, но так и не решил возложенную на него задачу – безвозвратно стереть проклятую закорючку не получалось. Несложное заклинание восстановления возвращало пергаменту все когда-либо нанесённые на него художества. 

 

Они пропустили обед, а вместо ужина оба сделали по глотку Взбадривающего зелья. Не помогло. Озарения ни на того ни на другого так и не сошло… а время, напротив, будто утекало сквозь пальцы, и Северус уже ощущал этот обратный отсчёт – от полутора суток остались ночь и полный будничных забот рабочий день.  

Ближе к отбою Снейп вдруг поймал себя на мысли: он не жалеет о привлечении Блэка к попытке решения проблемы. Блохастый не поможет ему спастись, но… хорошо всё же, что он рядом. 

Северус слегка улыбнулся, искоса наблюдая, как Сириус ожесточённо грызёт кончик пера, отчаянно пытаясь выудить из собственного разума хотя бы намёк на новую «спасительную» идею. Непрошибаемый оптимист. Снейп уже раза два готов был признать поражение, не веря, что список из почти сорока бесполезных способов свести надпись с бумаги можно дополнить чем-то ещё, но Блэк продолжал искать (умудряясь при этом сохранять вид «патологического победителя на пути к успеху») и, что самое удивительное, _находить_ неопробованные доселе варианты: порошок для выведения пятен, заклинание «Отстань-грязь» и даже жучков-книгоедов, за которыми Сириус готов был немедленно отправиться в любой уголок мира, если бы проделываемые ими дыры можно было хоть как-то использовать. На жучках Снейп даже рассмеялся, искренне восхитившись неординарностью мышления Блэка… Но, увы, эта идея оказалась не просто бесполезной, она отчётливо показывала всю отчаянность их положения. И хотя Сириус по-прежнему неутомимо копался в собственной памяти и в притащенных из дома книгах, Снейп уже понимал: спасения нет, Лорд всё-таки гениальный мерзавец, и на этот раз победа останется за ним… 

 

За час до отбоя Северус отложил перо и вновь перенёс на стол бутылку с двумя чистыми стаканами.

– Хватит, – устало произнёс он. – Давай решим кое-какие более насущные проблемы. 

Блэк, оторвавшись от книги, удивлённо посмотрел на него: 

– Ты о чём? Куда уж более насущные?

– Я «о ком», – Снейп безотчётно прятал глаза, разливая по стаканам огневиски. – О Драко. Слушай, я мог бы, наверное, попросить кого-то ещё, но Драко только тебе позволил…

Блэк понимающе цокнул языком. Северус осёкся и, всё же заставив себя поднять взгляд, нахмурился: 

– В чём дело? 

Блохастый отложил книгу.

– Нет-нет, продолжай, Нюнчик, – он приглашающе махнул рукой, с наигранным интересом глядя на собеседника. – Ты собираешься покончить с собой и предлагаешь мне своего крестника в качестве наследства… Это я понял. Только вот, дорогой, давай-ка ты отдельным списочком, на бумажечке да за личной подписью всё вверенное мне имущество возьмёшь и перечислишь. А то я, знаешь ли, не самый уважаемый нынче член магического общества. Боюсь, на слово мне не поверят… 

– Блэк… 

– Сириус Блэк Третий, – поправил Блохастый. – Пиши правильно, пожалуйста, а то мало ли… 

– Блэк, уймись. Ты не хуже меня знаешь… 

– Мать твою, бери пергамент, Снейп! – вдруг взорвался Сириус. – Бери и пиши своё завещание! Не трать время. 

Северус судорожно стиснул зубы, поняв наконец: Блэк не шутит. Он тоже чувствует, как утекают минуты, и принимает возможность поражения, возможность гибели Снейпа. Он готов исполнить его последнюю волю… Но совершенно не готов тратить оставшиеся у них драгоценные мгновения на выслушивание этой последней воли. Сириус Блэк будет бороться за жизнь школьного недруга до последней секунды.

Снейп молча отвернулся, чувствуя, что не может выдавить ни звука (горло сдавил спазм), и, отойдя к рабочему столу, вытащил из ящика чистый лист именного пергамента. 

Злой взгляд серых глаз несколько секунд жёг его напряжённую спину, но вскоре Сириус вернулся к решению нерешаемого, и Снейп услышал тихое бормотание – Блэк взял список уже испробованных зелий и заклинаний и принялся что-то в нём помечать. 

 

Писать «завещание» оказалось сложнее, чем можно было себе представить. Бумага эта, конечно, не претендовала на важность последней воли какого-нибудь чистокровного богача; её не будет заверять нотариус, а потом, после кончины автора, зачитывать поверенный перед парой десятков жадных до наследства родственников. Нет. То, что собирался написать Северус, скорее, можно было бы назвать письмом… Довольно коротким и отчаянно личным письмом к лучшему врагу… Письмом, которое передаст тому права и обязанности крёстного отца. Снейпу и передавать-то больше было нечего. Драко Малфой уже пятнадцать с половиной лет являлся главным и единственным сокровищем в его одинокой жизни… До недавнего времени – единственным. 

Северус отложил перо и сдавил ладонями виски. Кровь безжалостным набатом отбивала в усталой, болезненно гудящей голове секунды, вероятно, последних суток его жизни. Он опустил воспалённые веки, и в памяти тут же всплыл образ перепуганного зеленоглазого мальчишки, смотрящего прямо на него с другого конца наполненного людьми зала. Справится ли Блэк, сумеет ли оградить это невозможное создание от всех грозящих ему ужасов, коих слишком много даже для взрослого и сильного мага… для десятка взрослых и сильных магов?!

Снейп медленно выдохнул. Нужно взять себя в руки и вернуться к поиску решения. Сутки – целых двадцать четыре часа. Не может быть, чтобы не нашлось выхода, просто не может быть! Их двое, и они справятся. Ради Гарри. Ради Драко. Они обязаны справиться! 

Он распахнул глаза и уставился на Блэка… который в свою очередь обалдело таращился на него.

– Что? – выдавил Снейп, чувствуя, как от этого взгляда волоски на коже встают дыбом. 

– Иди сюда, – хрипло отозвался Сириус, и он, будто под Империусом, мгновенно повиновался. 

Блэк держал в руках их список бесполезных вариантов… где каждый из пунктов теперь был помечен небольшим символом. 

Снейп едва не застонал от разочарования. Мелькнула мысль, что Блохастый не выдержал умственного напряга, и семейная склонность к повреждению рассудка дала о себе знать… 

– Блэк, элементарное «Анте» покажет…

– Попробуй, – перебил тот, протягивая ему несчастную бумагу. 

Северус раздражённо выхватил у него лист, палочка послушно вычертила над списком обратный виток незаконченной горизонтальной восьмёрки, с губ сорвалось короткое заклинание, и Северус, даже не глядя на бумагу, развернул её к Блэку. 

– Это хотел увидеть? 

Он ожидал, что физиономия Блохастого разочарованно вытянется, ведь на листе прямо сейчас одна за другой, в порядке, обратном появлению, должны исчезать «галочки», а потом и строчки.

– Именно! – Блэк, кажется, отчаянно старался не улыбаться слишком широко. 

Снейп застыл на миг, недоверчиво покосился на список и медленно вновь повернул его к себе… На листе не пропал ни один символ. 

Северус нахмурился. 

– Фините Инкантатем! Анте! 

Блэк самодовольно хмыкнул. 

– Как? – потрясённо выдохнул Снейп, не в силах оторвать взгляда от так и не изменившегося списка. 

– Заклятье восстановления, – мурлыкнул Блэк. – «Анте» пускает время назад и показывает любую физическую или магическую трансформацию вещи… если вещь не была после трансформации восстановлена… 

– Восстановление – новая точка отсчёта, – наконец понял Северус. 

Сириус тут же растерял весь лоск и обижено фыркнул: 

– Вот что ты за человек, Нюнчик… Так упростить гениальное!  

С трудом справляясь с нервной дрожью, Северус вслепую нащупал подлокотник пустующего кресла и осторожно опустился на тоненько скрипнувшее сидение. 

– Но завещание ты всё же напиши, – Блэк снова расплылся в широком и совершенно счастливом оскале.

– После того, как поможешь мне сделать омегами всех выпускников Хогвартса за последнее десятилетие, – прохрипел Снейп, все ещё не до конца веря в происходящее. 

Блэк расхохотался:

– Тебе палец в рот не клади, Снейп, по самую жопу обглодаешь!

Северус швырнул бумагу на стол и откинулся на спинку кресла. 

 – Тебя, пожалуй, обглодаешь… 

Сириус фыркнул и, кажется, собирался парировать очередной остротой, но вдруг, будто о чём-то вспомнив, помрачнел и, бросив взгляд на часы, поднялся. 

– Давай-ка отложим ненадолго массовое «осветление» выпускников, дорогой. У меня на сегодня ещё есть кое-какие планы. 

Северус понимающе опустил веки и слегка взмахнул пальцами, соглашаясь с его уходом. У Блэка был тот, с кем провести праздничный вечер ему, конечно, хотелось гораздо сильнее, чем со старым недругом. Впрочем, и самого Снейпа вскоре ожидала… «интимная встреча». Правда, не в пример Сириусу, он с радостью предпочел бы ей заполнение прошлогодних школьных журналов омежьими отметками. 

 

***

 

Панси была в бешенстве. Драко окончательно потерял голову, а проклятый гриффиндорский очкарик перешёл все допустимые границы! 

Когда Паркинсон узнала, что ни Драко, ни Тео не пойдут в Хогсмид, она искренне расстроилась. Причём за Малфоя было обидно вдвойне, ведь, в отличие от Нотта, за что-то наказанного Снейпом, как и еще несколько парней со старших курсов, он был виноват лишь в едва отступившей тяжёлой болезни. Несправедливо!  

Ночью Панси долго не могла уснуть, с грустью думая о друге, лишившемся праздника… и наутро приняла решение. 

– Я останусь с тобой, – нагнав Драко по пути на завтрак, она поймала его за руку, и их пальцы тут же привычно сплелись. 

Он даже слегка замедлил шаг: 

– Со мной? Панс… Я… – он бросил быстрый взгляд на ушедших вперёд друзей и понизил голос: – Я буду занят.

Паркинсон нахмурилась. За время болезни Драко она совсем забыла про его интрижку с Поттером, а та, судя по всему, не закончилась… 

– С ним? – скрыть неприязнь не получилось, и Малфой даже слегка вздрогнул и остановился, тут же нахохлившись: 

– У тебя какие-то возражения? 

Она вздохнула и чуть крепче сжала его ладонь. Ссориться не хотелось… Совсем не хотелось. Они все так за него переживали! И когда вчера Драко наконец появился за завтраком, Забини впервые на памяти Панси потерял дар речи, Нотт казался испуганным, будто увидел привидение друга, а сама Паркинсон едва не разревелась прямо за столом. Малфой и раньше никогда не выглядел особо крепким, но теперь он был похож на собственную полупрозрачную, белёсую тень.

За прошедшие сутки Драко стало значительно лучше, и сейчас, кроме чудовищной худобы, о болезни почти ничего не напоминало, но… Паркинсон всё равно по-прежнему хотелось закутать его в одеяла, уложить в постель и кормить всякими вкусностями, защищая от любых проблем и невзгод. Даже от своей собственной стервозности. 

Она качнула головой и примирительно улыбнулась: 

– Нет. Я только очень надеюсь, что у твоего… гриффиндорца хватит ума обеспечить тебе исключительно приятные эмоции, – и кивнула в сторону Нотта с Забини, тоже остановившихся в ожидании задержавшейся «парочки». – Пойдём, а то Блейза, кажется, уже вот-вот разорвёт от скопившихся скабрёзностей. 

Тонкая морщинка между насупленных светлых бровей разгладилась, и мгновение спустя Драко улыбнулся: 

– Па-а-анс! – он подался к ней и, чмокнув в щёку, тихо-тихо шепнул в ухо: – Ты самый лучший друг на свете! Мой гриффиндорец обещал, что всё будет хорошо. Не переживай, ладно? 

Она вздохнула. Не переживать не получалось. Но сейчас главное, чтобы сам Драко не расстраивался и не нервничал. 

Паркинсон согласно кивнула и потащила его к уже готовым вернуться друзьям.

  

В Большом зале вовсю гремели ложки и стоял оживлённый гул. Драко первым делом привычно бросил взгляд на преподавательские столы, но сегодня Снейпа там не обнаружилось. Впрочем, Малфой будто был к этому готов, во всяком случае, ни тревоги, ни удивления на лице друга внимательно наблюдающая за ним Паркинсон не заметила. Напротив, ей показалось, что Драко усмехнулся каким-то своим мыслям. 

– Давай-давай, и вон тот, побольше! Клади, Винс, тебе вообще надо только яблочками питаться, – привлёк её внимание голос Забини, и Панси вместе с усаживающимся за стол Драко обернулась к Блейзу. 

Тот не спешил опускать зад на скамью. Положив в чистую тарелку три тоста с абрикосовым джемом, он выхватил из-под носа у Крэбба самый большой кусок пирога с мясом, пристроил рядом пять крупных ягод клубники и розеточку со сливками, а после снова зашарил взглядом по столу, высматривая что-то ещё. 

– Гойл, передай-ка вишнёвый сок. Живо! 

Нотт улыбнулся и, пока Грегори, оторванный от поедания пудинга, соображал, чего он него требуют, призвал нужный Блейзу графин.

– Благодарю вас, мой дорогой друг Теодор, – чинно кивнул Забини, перехватив свободной рукой плывущую по воздуху посудину, и тут же наполнил подставленный ему Панси стакан Малфоя. – Ну вот… – он поставил блюдо с собственноручно собранными яствами перед Драко и довольно заулыбался: – Теперь ты всё это съешь, а потом мы решим, как проведём сегодняшний выходной! 

– Блейз, прекрати, – застонал Драко, забирая у Панси сок. – Всё это даже Винс не съест. И я уже знаю, как проведу сегодняшний выходной. Тебя в моих планах точно нет. Мы же обсуждали… 

– Считаешь, что твоё: «Забини, отвяжись, у меня будут дела», – это обсуждение? – тут же вскинулся Блейз. – Даже не рассчитывай так просто от меня отделаться, Малфой! Я, между прочим, ночами не спал! – он взглянул на Нотта, будто требуя подтверждения, но тот лишь тихо насмешливо фыркнул. – И почти не ел! Я, может быть, тут чуть с ума не сошёл, а ты… 

– Забини, уймись, – Малфой покосился на Амбридж, с интересом наблюдающую за этим представлением; с её ложки, зависшей в воздухе перед открытым ртом, медленно сползала овсянка. 

Слизеринцы, привыкшие к выходкам Блейза, негромко смеялись и подсказывали, что он принял недостаточно трагичную позу; студенты других факультетов с любопытством оглядывались, и кто-то чопорно поджимал губы, кто-то крутил пальцем у виска, а кто-то тоже искренне забавлялся. 

– Ну уж нет, – продолжал игру Забини. – Ты на кого-то меня променял! Растоптал мои светлые чувства!.. 

Драко закатил глаза и, схватив его за рукав, потянул вниз: 

– Хватит! Сядь! Амбридж вон уже продумывает, как разделить наши спальни на отдельные кельи. 

Блейз, собиравшийся было что-то возразить, осёкся, обернулся к преподавательским столам и, ойкнув, шлёпнулся на скамью. 

– То-то же, – наставительно хмыкнул Драко и с аппетитом взялся за пирог с мясом. 

Забини несколько секунд вёл себя прилично, но потом опять принялся приставать к Малфою, совершенно не желая смириться с необходимостью оставлять вновь обретённого друга в праздничный день без развлекательной программы. Драко, впрочем, его активность уже не особо беспокоила, и он нехотя одёргивал Блейза, лишь когда тот в очередной раз становился недопустимо громким или настойчивым. 

Спокойно позавтракать, находясь между ними, было невозможно, и Панси вскоре, выскользнув из-под руки Забини, в очередной раз потянувшегося снять с Драко несуществующую пылинку, пересела к Милисенте. К слову, Малфой тоже продержался недолго. Через пятнадцать минут он, поднявшись из-за стола, привлёк к себе её внимание, и сквозь гомон соседок Паркинсон с некоторым трудом расслышала: 

– Нет. Мне пора. Благодарю за нескучный завтрак, Забини… 

Взгляд его опять скользнул по пустующему месту Снейпа, и на этот раз от Панси не укрылась тень волнения, мелькнувшая на бледном лице друга. Посмотрев на часы, Драко буквально на миг замер, будто продумывая дальнейшие действия, и… обернулся к гриффиндорскому столу. Паркинсон тоже безотчётно нашла глазами Поттера и слегка нахмурилась от ощущения диссонанса. Увиденное очень сильно разнилось с ожидаемым ею. 

Очкарик не просто совершенно не походил на парня, предвкушающего долгое романтическое свидание с любимым… Казалось, будто он явился на свой последний завтрак перед грядущей казнью. Идеально выглаженная рубашка, идеально завязанный галстук, почти идеально уложенные волосы… и совершенно пустые глаза. Поттер смотрел в одну точку, равнодушно ковыряясь ложкой в тарелке и отрешённо кивая убеждающей его в чем-то Грейнджер. 

– Ты на самом деле ничего не объяснишь? Малфой… 

Паркинсон вздрогнула вместе с Драко, которого Блейз поймал за запястье и попытался усадить обратно. 

– Нет… Забини, угомони конечности! – Малфой немного раздражённо высвободил руку. – Не сейчас. Не… Не сегодня. – Впрочем, он тут же смягчился и, вздохнув, растерянно улыбнулся: – Не сегодня, Блейз… Мне пора. До вечера. 

– Какого книззла лысого с ним происходит? – Забини, на долгие несколько секунд потерявший дар речи, проводил Драко взглядом до самых дверей и обернулся к друзьям. – Кто-нибудь понимает? 

Нотт пожал плечами: 

– Захочет – расскажет. Не расскажет – значит, это не наше дело. Правда, угомонись, а? 

Блейз попытался найти поддержки у Паркинсон, но она только кивнула, соглашаясь с Тео, и вновь обратила всё своё внимание на куда более странного, чем Драко, непонятного ей Поттера. 

Тот уже беседовал с младшим Уизли, но разговор, кажется, серьёзно его напрягал. Возможно, именно поэтому не прошло и пяти минут, как очкарик поднялся и тоже покинул Большой зал. 

Какое-то время Панси ещё размышляла о Драко и непохожем на себя Поттере, но вскоре девчонки стали обсуждать, куда пойти сегодня в Хогсмиде, и она подключилась к принятию этого несомненно очень важного решения. 

Через полчаса, распрощавшись с Тео и оставшимся с ним в школе Блейзом, Паркинсон отметилась в списке у Филча и вместе с подругами вышла за ворота школы. От ощущения свободы и в предвкушении весёлого выходного дня в праздничном Хогсмиде настроение немного поднялось. Панси уже продумывала, что купит мальчишкам в качестве валентинок… когда впереди вдруг замаячил знакомый силуэт. 

Она даже поперхнулась холодным влажным воздухом. Поттер?! 

– Какого… – едва слышно ошарашенно начала она, но слева от неё фыркнула Дафна Гринграсс: 

– Смотрите-ка… С кем это Чанг? 

– С Поттером! – хихикнула её мелкая сестрица. – Правда, с Поттером! 

Панси почувствовала, как внутри вскипает дремлющая до сих пор злость. Какого дементора проклятый очкарик делает здесь со смазливой дурой? Почему он, чтобы его ночью докси обглодали, не в Хогвартсе? Драко, ведь… 

Она ускорила шаг, и девчонки, будто почуявшие запах крови охотничьи собаки, поспешили за ней, перекидываясь злыми шутками, но не осмеливаясь всё же язвить слишком громко… Панси же совсем не боялась. Она была зла! 

Однако в тот момент, когда она догнала Поттера и со всего маха двинула его плечом… Её саму вдруг настигло понимание собственного бессилия. Ни устроить скандал, ни высказать всё, что думает, ни рассказать идиотке рядом с ним, что та – далеко не единственная его игрушка… Панси Паркинсон ничего подобного не могла! 

От ярости свело челюсти. Ублюдок! И ведь наверняка считает себя неотразимым…

– Фу, Чанг, я думала, ты разборчивее… Диггори хотя бы выглядел ничего себе! – выплюнула Панси, с ненавистью глядя на обалдевшего Поттера, и зло рассмеялась. 

Осмелевшие девчонки поддержали её хохотом и улюлюканьем, а Паркинсон уже мчалась вперёд, давя в себе мучительное желание переломать мерзавцу все кости. В памяти вновь всплывал образ худого, измученного болезнью Малфоя, а в ушах звучал его тихий голос: «Мой гриффиндорец обещал, что всё будет хорошо. Не переживай, ладно?» 

Горло сдавил спазм. Драко… Он же сейчас один там. Брошенный, преданный, раздавленный… 

Полчаса спустя Паркинсон не выдержала и, оставив подруг в парфюмерной лавочке, поспешила обратно в школу. На улице, будто чувствуя её настроение (её или Драко Малфоя?), вовсю лил серый холодный дождь. Улочки Хогсмида выглядели мрачными, какими-то мёртвыми… Словно Поттер убил праздник, убил День всех влюблённых. 

 

До Хогвартса Панси добралась промокшая до нитки, и вместе с дождевыми каплями по щекам её текли горькие злые слёзы. Она спешила, как могла. Она пару раз поскользнулась и чуть не растянулась в грязи. Она ненавидела Поттера, День святого Валентина, февраль… весь это проклятый мир! И безумно волновалась за Драко. 

В Слизеринском общежитии Малфоя не обнаружилось, и сердце Панси мучительно сжалось от нехорошего предчувствия. Отмахнувшись от Блейза с Тео, удивлённых её ранним появлением и ужасным видом, она, быстро переодевшись в сухое, бросилась на поиски. 

Она искала везде: в пустых классах, на Астрономической башне, в библиотеке и в квиддичных раздевалках. Панси обошла даже все туалетные комнаты для мальчиков… Драко будто провалился сквозь землю. 

В гостиную Слизерина Паркинсон вернулась спустя час. Злая решительность боролась в ней с бессильным отчаянием. Одновременно хотелось, рассказав всё парням, снова рвануть на поиски уже вместе с ними… и разрыдаться, спрятавшись в самом тёмном уголке собственной спальни.    

– Панс, что происходит? – поднявшийся с дивана ей навстречу Тео выглядел искренне встревоженным, а за его спиной напряжённо замер непривычно серьёзный Блейз. 

Она отрицательно качнула головой… и в следующую секунду поняла, что плачет.

– Панси… – Нотт шагнул к ней и сгрёб в объятия: – Эй… Ты чего? 

Рядом тут же оказался Забини, его горячие пальцы мягко сжали её плечо… И она окончательно потеряла над собой контроль. Уткнувшись лицом в ворот мантии Тео, Панси тихо всхлипывала и вздрагивала всем телом. Мальчишки обнимали её, ласково гладили по спине и волосам, что-то шептали, а она никак не могла успокоиться. 

– Что здесь происходит? – вдруг раздался со стороны входной двери мрачный голос Малфоя. 

Они все втроём на миг замерли и обернулись. 

– Драко… – выдохнула Паркинсон и, отстранившись от Тео, неловко вытерла ладонями мокрые щёки. – Драко. Слава Мерлину! Ты где?.. Я тебя искала… 

Малфой, хмурый, но даже отдалённо не похожий на убитого горем, смотрел на неё непонимающе: 

– Зачем? Я у крёстного был… Ты чего?.. Плачешь?.. 

Она прерывисто вздохнула и мотнула головой: 

– Нет… Я просто… У крёстного?.. Но… 

– А мы думали у тебя свидание, – хмыкнул Забини и тут же озадаченно запустил пятерню в волосы. – Подожди… Панс, ты его искала? А он… Малфой! Ты что, должен был пойти с ней, а пошёл к Снейпу? 

Панси и Драко удивлённо уставились на него. 

– Чего? – Малфой слегка прищурился. – Забини, ты что мелешь? 

– Совсем ополоумел? – с некоторым опозданием взвилась Паркинсон, ещё не зная, за кого обидеться больше: за себя, по предположению Блейза брошенную Малфоем, или за Малфоя, по тому же предположению поступившего столь гадко с лучшей подругой. 

– У-у-у… Понятно, – протянул Забини и отступил. – Тео, пойдём, мы тут лишние. 

Нотт что-то фыркнул, но спорить с ним не стал, и через пару минут Драко с Панси остались вдвоём в пустой гостиной. 

Малфой проводил сердитым взглядом скрывшихся за дверью друзей и, вновь посмотрев на Паркинсон, молча прошёл к камину. Она шагнула следом и уселась на диван. 

– Расскажешь? – секунду спустя в один голос спросили они… и оба замерли. 

– Сначала ты, – наконец обернулся Драко. – Почему плакала? 

Она отвела взгляд. Врать не хотелось, а правду не скажешь. 

– Испугалась. Привиделось в Хогсмиде… нехорошее. 

Малфой удивлённо моргнул. 

– Испугалась? До слёз? Панси Паркинсон? 

Она вздёрнула подбородок и безотчётно опять стёрла с щёк уже высохшие слёзы. Он вдруг улыбнулся (видимо, такая она была ему привычней) и присел рядом. 

– Панс… Расскажи. 

Она пару секунд смотрела в сторону, но потом всё же сдалась: забралась на диван с ногами и, обняв Малфоя, уткнулась носом в худое юношеское плечо.

– Привиделось, что тебя бросил… твой гриффиндорец. И ты один… совсем. И тебе плохо… очень, – тихо забормотала она. – Я хотела тебя найти, а тебя нигде нет. Испугалась… Мерлин, как же я испугалась… 

С каждым словом она старалась покрепче прижаться к нему, чтобы он ощутил, как дорог ей, как нужен. Драко же слушал не шевелясь, будто боялся пропустить что-то, не расслышать. Лишь на последних словах Панси его пальцы скользнули по её спине в осторожном, ласковом поглаживании. 

– Моему гриффиндорцу сейчас правда не до меня, – проворчал он. – И мне правда плохо. Но… я не один. У меня есть ты… 

– Не до тебя? – она возмущённо отодвинулась. – Он тебя бросил! В День святого Валентина! 

Драко невесело усмехнулся и слегка кивнул: 

– У него о-о-очень серьёзный разговор кое с кем. В День святого Валентина. Поверь, я бы врезал ему по красивой морде… если бы он и сам не был так расстроен всем этим. 

В памяти Панси всплыл образ утреннего Поттера, с головой ушедшего в себя будто в ожидании чего-то очень плохого… Но потом вспомнился и Поттер, шагающий в Хогсмид в компании Чжоу Чанг. Серьёзный разговор у него, как же. 

 

До вечера они больше не возвращались к теме неудавшегося свидания Драко, и Паркинсон, хотя и удивлялась внезапной наивности и доверчивости друга, попытаться открыть ему глаза не решилась. Малфой упрямо не желал произносить имя Поттера, а значит, Панси по-прежнему была связана своей якобы неосведомлённостью. 

Но ближе к отбою она буквально лечит чувство ощущающего исходящее от Драко напряжения. Он чего-то ждал, и каждый секунда ожидания давалась ему непросто. И чем больше мрачнел Малфой, тем сильнее злилась Паркинсон. Хотелось немедленно отправиться в Гриффиндорскую башню, найти Поттера и наслать на него с десятком неприятнейших проклятий! Ведь если Драко ждал - значит, этот мерзавец чего-то ему наобещал ... И теперь, верно, гадко хихикает, представляя, как Малфой мается.

Ночь, первый спустившийся в гостиную, сообщил Паркинсон, что Драко всё же дождался вожделенного свидания. 

\- Едва начал засыпать, домовик его явился, записку какую-то припёр. Он тут же сорвался! Будто его там Тёмный Лорд ждал и за каждую секунду задержки грозился выдавать по Круциатусу! - зевая, сердито шипел Тео. - А часа через два вернулся - опять разбудил ... И нет бы лечь и затихнуть, так он в душ пошёл! .. Кто эта гнида, что свела его с ума и мешает нам спать ночами? Знал бы - заавадил бы к боутраклу! 

Панси только вздохнула, наблюдая за вынырнувшим из спальни и бодро шагающим к ним Малфоем. 

Всю следующую неделю она старалась не думать о связи друга с гриффиндорским очкариком, пыталась не замечать их почти ежедневные ссоры и примирения, прикусывать, чтобы не выплюнуть проклятье при виде Поттера, и заламывала пальцы, борясь с желанием хорошенько встряхнуть и привести в чувство Драко. Целую неделю Панси Паркинсон мучала себя смирением. Но сегодня ... 

Вот, значит, какой «о-о-очень серьёзный разговор» оказался для шрамоголового ублюдка важнее свидания с Драко в день Всех влюблённых! 

Панси смотрела невидящим взглядом на знакомые фамилии, перечисленные в проклятой статье, и ощущала, как душа его наполняется ненавистью. Поттер не назвал Драко, показал, что тот ему важен ... 

Панси прищурилась. Ну что же ... Она тоже сыграет в эту игру. Никакой гриффиндорец не сравнится со слизеринкой в умении строить козни.

 


	28. Глава 28. Тёмная жертва для Гарри Поттера

 

Проводив взглядом исчезнувшего в камине Блэка, Снейп поднялся из кресла. До прихода Теренса нужно было выползти из своих подземелий и убедиться, что все дети вернулись в школу невредимыми.

Пятнадцать минут спустя он нашёл Филча и тщательно просмотрел формуляр выходного дня, в котором завхоз отмечал отправившихся в Хогсмид учеников, а пометки о возвращении появлялись самостоятельно, как только студенты вновь ступали на территорию замка. Всё было в порядке. Дети находились в школе. В полном составе. Блэк оказался прав: обнаружив невозможность выполнения приказа Лорда, Пожиратели и оборотни покинули деревушку, не привлекая к себе лишнего внимания.

Северусу вдруг подумалось, что Беллатрикс не преминет доложить Повелителю о том, как Леонард затянул поиск Поттера, и на мгновение его словно парализовало. Он за весь день ни разу даже не вспомнил об Эйвери! А ведь если Грейбек не додумался соврать об отсутствии следов парня в Хогсмиде, если он ляпнул, что они банально опоздали… У Снейпа кровь отлила от лица и похолодели руки.

Он вернул Филчу формуляр и, выйдя из его коморки, торопливо направился к себе, намереваясь схватить мантию и немедленно мчаться в Мэнор. Он обязан убедить Лорда в том, что Поттер сегодня не покидал пределов школы, и Лео просто не мог исполнить приказ…

– Северус! – голос окликнувшего его Дамблдора прозвучал одновременно непривычно и… до дрожи узнаваемо.

Снейп оглянулся. Старик стоял в другом конце коридора и, склонив голову, внимательно смотрел на него поверх очков-половинок. Ощущение узнаваемости усилилось, и Северусу стало нехорошо. Он будто вернулся на пятнадцать лет назад…

_«–У него её глаза, такие же точно. Вы ведь помните глаза Лили Эванс?_  
_– Прекратите! Умерла… навсегда…_  
_– Вас мучает совесть, Северус?»_

Снейп, опустив веки, несколько раз сжал и разжал кулаки, отгоняя неприятные воспоминания и стараясь вернуть себе самообладание.

– Добрый вечер, директор, – произнёс он и, обречённо выдохнув, направился к выжидающе следящему за ним Дамблдору. – У вас ко мне дело?

– Я не стал бы называть это делом, Северус. Насколько мне известно, вы сегодня и без того… бездельем не маялись.

Снейп непонимающе качнул головой и настороженно нахмурился. Дамблдор едва уловимым взмахом палочки наложил «полог тишины» и вздохнул:

– Поправьте меня, если я ошибаюсь: вы посетили сегодня Хогсмид, Северус, и насильно доставили в школу троих студентов… через преподавательский аппарационный портал.

Снейп тихо скрипнул зубами и сдержано процедил:

– У меня не было выбора, господин директор.

– Я надеялся, вы много лет назад уяснили, что выбор есть всегда, Северус…

– Я выхватил мальчишку из-под носа у отправленных за ним Лестрейнджей, – теряя самообладание, зарычал Снейп.

– Как мне сообщили, Лестрейнджей рядом не было. Но вы едва не спровоцировали на нападение оборотней, которые действительно какое-то время перед вашим появлением кружили вокруг бара, однако врываться и похищать Гарри не торопились.

Северус ошарашенно хватанул ртом воздух.

– Вы… Вы следили за парнем?..

– _Присматривал_ , – мягко поправил Альбус и, шагнув ближе, взял Снейпа под руку. – Мне кажется, мой мальчик, ты перестал мне доверять… И потому делаешь ошибку за ошибкой. Разве я не обещал тебе, что с Гарри всё будет в порядке?

Присматривал… Дамблдор, как всегда, всё контролировал. Он ничего не запрещал, не уговаривал Гарри провести день в школе, не придумывал ему внутришкольных дел и развлечений… Он просто незримо «присматривал» и, конечно, вмешался бы, как только угроза стала бы реальной.

В памяти тут же всплыл настороженный взгляд Грейбека, который тот бросил на совершенно пустую стену дома. Рядом кто-то был, и оборотень учуял постороннее присутствие… Значит, Дамблдор не лгал, и Гарри действительно находился под защитой? А Снейп…

– …кидаешься в омут с головой, Северус. Фенрир Грейбек – очень ненадёжный союзник. Я даже спрашивать не стану, что за долг он вернул сегодня так удачно для себя и совершенно бесполезно для тебя. Это, в конце концов, не важно. Однако важен сам факт потери подобного козыря. Более того, мальчик мой, теперь в руках Фенрира козыри против тебя, ведь он знает, что ты готов на всё ради Гарри, – Дамблдор сокрушённо качнул головой и вдруг резко сменил тему: – Проводи меня до моих покоев, Северус. Хогвартс нынче будто не в духе. Ты заметил, сколь скупо освещены коридоры? Того и гляди запнёшься и расшибёшь голову…

Они неторопливо добрели до преграждающей вход в директорский кабинет горгульи, и Снейп с удивлением обнаружил, что по пути поведал старику всё и о долге Фенрира, и о своей вылазке в Хогсмид, и о задании Лорда выдать списки омег из школьных журналов, и о совместном с Блэком поиске решения, и даже о возникшей буквально несколько минут назад тревоге за Эйвери… Дамблдор внимательно слушал, негромко задавал вопросы, иногда тяжело вздыхал и неодобрительно качал головой, иногда ласково похлопывал Северуса по запястью. Правда, мнение своё на этот раз не навязывал, даже советов не давал. И лишь когда Снейп, рассказывая об Эйвери, вдруг вспомнил, куда собирался бежать непосредственно перед их встречей, директор чуть крепче стиснул пальцы на его предплечье.

– Опять рвёшься всех заслонить собой, – он мягко улыбнулся в бороду. – Леонард – взрослый и неглупый тёмный волшебник, Северус. Уверен, он найдёт способ сгладить острые углы. Твоё же появление там сейчас совершенно ни к чему. Тем более что своё задание ты тоже… покамест не выполнил.

Снейп задумчиво нахмурился. В словах старика был резон. В Мэнор сегодня нельзя, он действительно пока не готов. Вместо спасения Эйвери таким шагом можно напротив погубить и его, и себя.

Альбус опять ласково похлопал его по руке и снял «полог тишины».

– Ступай, мой мальчик. Не смею больше задерживать. У тебя есть более важные заботы, чем сопровождение по тёмным коридорам полуслепого старика. Впрочем… Надеюсь, моё общество всё же не слишком тебя тяготит. Загляни ко мне на чай как-нибудь на неделе, Северус.

Снейп, наконец высвободившись из мягкой хватки старческих пальцев и тёплого, немного удушливого света, безотчётно кивнул, принимая приглашение, и поспешил к себе. Забот и впрямь хватало: вот-вот должен был явиться Хиггс, а на столе лежали ожидающие очень важных изменений старые журналы.

  
Но, как гласит древняя мудрость: строя планы на вечер, будь готов, что вечер уже построил планы на тебя.

Не прошло и пятнадцати минут после возвращения Снейпа к себе, когда камин нервно полыхнул зеленью. Северус, присевший было за рабочий стол, дабы не терять понапрасну времени, взглянул на часы и поднялся, ожидая увидеть выходящего из пламени Хиггса, однако…  
  
– Люциус?..

Этим видом связи Малфой пользовался редко... хотя бы потому, что с недавних пор на вызов из Мэнора не отвечал ни один камин Хогвартса. Однако для экстренных ситуаций у Люциуса всё же имелся прямой доступ в апартаменты декана Слизерина – небольшой очаг в нежилом домике на побережье к югу от Сент-Остелла. Ни министерские реестры недвижимости, ни внутренние документы семьи сего имущества не отражали. Абраксас Малфой проклял место зачатия сына, выжег из прошлого, настоящего и будущего. Люциус узнал о существовании заброшенного, обречённого на смерть домишки, лишь когда вступил в права наследования и вместе с сейфами да имением обрёл знания, многие из которых предпочёл бы оставить в блаженной недосягаемости для себя. Впрочем, после возрождения Лорда Малфой пересмотрел своё отношение к полученному наследству. Проклятье его отца работало не хуже Фиделиуса с одной лишь разницей: находиться в проклятом доме дольше часа не мог даже хозяин – глава семьи, а прочих «посвящённых» паническая атака и вовсе накрывала за каких-то десять-пятнадцать минут. Но для связи и прохода в Хогвартс через до сих пор функционирующий камин Люциусу времени хватало.

И сейчас Снейп лицезрел в зелёном пламени отвратительно выглядевшего друга, а у того за спиной просматривались мрачные очертания мебели, истлевшей от времени и ненависти ныне покойного Абраксаса Малфоя.

– Я могу войти? – просипел Люциус.

Северус, приглашающе махнув рукой, сам направился ему навстречу и сделал это, кстати, очень вовремя: Малфой буквально выпал из камина и, не подхвати его оказавшийся рядом Снейп, несомненно рухнул бы на пол.

– Благодарю, – одними губами пробормотал Люциус, всей своей тяжестью повиснув на плече друга и, кажется, пытаясь справиться то ли с головокружением, то ли с тошнотой.

Снейп молча усадил его в кресло. По позвоночнику, неприятно щекоча, ползли капельки ледяного пота. Дьявол! И садовому гному было ясно, что безносая тварь, в очередной раз не получив желаемого, взорвётся смертоносной яростью! Если в подобном состоянии Люциус, не имевший к операции по похищению Поттера никакого отношения, то во что Лорд превратил Эйвери? И как скоро загорится огнём собственная метка Снейпа, призываемого хозяином после «трепанации» волчьих черепов?..

Тело бросило в жар.

– Грейбек… – прохрипел Малфой, и в хрипе этом Северус отчётливо услышал усталый укор. – Грейбек поставил условие: я прикрываю его – он прикрывает тебя…

Люциус опустил веки; правая рука его соскользнула с подлокотника и безвольно повисла вдоль боковины кресла; поверхностное свистящее дыхание то и дело сбивалось…

– Как? – выдавил Снейп.

Малфой едва слышно застонал, будто умоляя догадаться самостоятельно. Северус недоверчиво качнул головой.

– Обливиэйт?

Неужели Грейбек действительно лишил себя воспоминаний о возвращении долга?.. Нет, в подобное верилось с трудом…

– Сев… – сокрушенно выдохнул Малфой, подтверждая его сомнения.

Снейп прищурился, быстро прокручивая в уме возможные варианты. Если Люциус не уничтожил, а лишь выудил из головы Грейбека опасное воспоминание о встрече у «Трёх мётел» – такой приём оставил бы знание о возврате долга, но стёр бы образы, размыл бы фразы, сделав незначительными, неясными слова и звуки. Могло сработать… Будь легилиментом кто-то иной, но не Лорд.

– Извлечение нити – плохая идея. Он заметит нарушение чёткости общего рисунка… – мрачно начал Северус, но едва уловимая ухмылка Малфоя заставила его замолчать на полуслове.

– Наш Лорд давно не легилиментит без сопроводительных пыток, – прошелестел Люциус, будто это всё объясняло.

Однако Северус, напротив, совершенно перестал что-либо понимать.

– И… что?..

Люциус прерывисто вздохнул и вновь открыл глаза.

– Волк, Северус… в экстремальной ситуации в оборотне просыпается зверь…

– И отключается человек, – закончил мысль Снейп и, когда Малфой подтвердил его правоту, слегка изогнув бледные губы в высокомерно-благосклонной улыбке, Северус устало опустился в свободное кресло. – Легилименция становится бесполезной – никаких внятных мыслей, одни картинки.

– А картинку я извлёк, – прошептал Малфой.

Северус медленно выдохнул. Значит, метка не вспыхнет – Сивый сполна вернул должок.

– Что с Эйвери? – тихо спросил он.

– Смотри сам… – откликнулся Малфой, вновь опуская светлые ресницы. – Сил нет.

Снейп вытащил палочку…

  
_Леонард, упав на колено перед Лордом, низко склоняет голову. За его спиной, уткнувшись лбом в паркет, скулит Белла… Чуть дальше полируют штанами пол Кэрроу и братья Лестрейнджи… У самых дверей, опёршись плечом о стену, мрачно наблюдает за происходящим непривычно бледный Грейбек._

_– Где мой омега, Леонард? – голос Лорда обманчиво спокоен, лишь сгущающаяся вокруг тьма говорит, сколь смертельно в действительности это спокойствие._

_От усилившегося сокрушённого воя Беллатрикс Эйвери слегка вздрагивает, но справляется с собой и отвечает ровно:_

_– Мы прочесали весь Хогсмид, мой Лорд, мальчишки там не было._

_– Хочешь сказать, вы его упустили, Леонард? – шипит монстр, делает пару шагов к Эйвери и, подцепив когтистым пальцем его подбородок, заставляет поднять голову._

_У Леонарда закатываются глаза, но с побелевших вмиг губ слетает едва слышное:_

_– Не могли… упустить…_

_Лорд раздражённо отдёргивает руку. Эйвери, пошатнувшись, упирается ладонью в пол и всё же сохраняет вертикальное положение. На его пальцы и светлый паркет гостиной падают красные капли. Северус холодеет, но, присмотревшись, с облегчением выдыхает… небольшая рана на подбородке – это не разодранное горло._

_– Не могли упустить, мой Лорд, – бормочет Леонард. – Кэрроу перекрывали выход к Хогвартсу… Мы шли от окраины… от окраины к центру… к-каждую лавочку проверяли… Оборотни… нам навстречу… с другого конца… Не могли… упустить._

_– Тогда почему он не здесь?! – тьма Лорда едва вздрагивает, но её волны хватает, чтобы наконец заставить Эйвери уподобиться бетам и женщинам, полностью упав на колени._

_– Его… Его не было в Хогсмиде, мой Лорд, – упрямо шепчет Леонард. – Он не пришёл. Иначе мы бы нашли…_

_– Не пришёл? – тихо переспрашивает чудовище._

_В узловатых пальцах появляется палочка, а в следующее мгновение в дальнем углу зала раздаётся оглушительный вопль. Лестрейнджи и Кэрроу, шарахнувшись назад, в ужасе сжимаются. Эйвери заставляет себя поднять голову… и невольно вздрагивает, когда рядом с ним с метровой высоты обрушивается на пол Петтигрю, повизгивающий от страха и, вероятно, боли._  
  
_– Говори, Хвост, – приказывает Лорд._

_Петтигрю скулит, ползая на брюхе, не осмеливаясь подняться даже на колени, и хозяина это, кажется, серьёзно раздражает._

_– Говори!_

_– Я чуял мальчишку… – задыхаясь, верещит крыса. – Он был в Хогсмиде. Там был… был его запах! Пощадите, Повелитель, пощадите!.._

_– Мой Лорд… – Северус вклинивается в происходящее вкрадчивым голосом Малфоя и будто бы собственной кожей ощущает всю тщетность попытки друга сдержать паническую дрожь._

_Безносая тварь оборачивается и смотрит прямо на него. Северус склоняет голову, ожидая разрешения._

_– Говори, Люциус…_

_– Мой Лорд, с Эйвери были оборотни. Анимаг может ошибиться, но оборотень..._

_Эйвери бросает на него косой взгляд из-под завесы волос, но Северус делает вид, будто не замечает этого. Главное сейчас – переключить внимание монстра на Грейбека..._

_Лорд оборачивается к оборотню и почти ласково зовёт:_

_– Подойди, Фенрир._

_Тот зло сплёвывает на пол, делает несколько шатких шагов вглубь гостиной и нехотя опускается на колено._

_– Поттер был в Хогсмиде? – в красных глазах неровно пульсирует тьма._

_– Был, был, был… – бормочет всё ещё валяющийся на полу Петтигрю, таращась на оборотня, возвышающегося над ним косматой горой._

_– Не знаю, – басит Грейбек… а мгновение спустя губы его начинают синеть, и он торопится объясниться: – Старая тряпка в запёкшейся крови полугодовалой давности – неважный ориентир… А там ещё дождь и толпы молокососов. Явного следа не нашли. Может, и был, да ушёл._

_– Ушёл?.. – шипит Лорд. – Вы его упустили!_

_Северус чувствует, как сгущается вокруг воздух и становится нечем дышать. Он оборачивается к замершей за его плечом Нарциссе и одними губами шепчет:_

_– Беги._

_Она не слышит его. В голубых глазах её застыл ужас, а бледная кожа стала какой-то полупрозрачной, и теперь он видит каждую венку, каждый крохотный капилляр…_

_– Отпусти тьму, – глухо говорит рядом старик Нотт и, слегка оттолкнув Цисси, встаёт плечом к плечу с Северусом, загородив её собой._

_Понять удаётся не сразу. Лишь когда он замечает, как клубящийся вокруг Нотта дымок тьмы лёгкими завихрениями тянется к Лорду, до него доходит: чудовище, высасывающее энергию, прежде всего будет брать её там, где доступней, а значит, на какое-то время они могут прикрыть своей тьмой Нарциссу._

_Он благодарно кивает Нотту и повторяет Цисси:_

_– Уходи. Немедленно!_

_Нарцисса вздрагивает, взгляд её проясняется, и Северус с облегчением выдыхает, глядя, как она начинает торопливо пробираться к двери…_

_– Не могли упустить… – вновь привлекает его внимание продолжающий упрямиться Эйвери (и Северус знает, почему тот так стоит на своём: для Лорда признание вины не является смягчающим обстоятельством, но вполне способно стать смертным приговором для признавшегося). – Я всё… всё просчитал… Мальчишке некуда было бежать… Оборотни бы учуяли… Не могли упус…_

_– Его могли вывести! – взвизгивает Белла._

_Северус вместе со всеми оборачивается на неприятный звук её голоса и едва слышно стонет, видя испуганно замершую у приоткрытой двери Нарциссу, тянущую за собой ненормальную сестрицу._

_– Вывели… Его вывели… – сипит под ногами Лорда Петтигрю. – Грейбек знает… Поттер там был… Я не ошибся... не ошибся, Повелитель! Грейбек знает…_

_Чудовище, прищурившись, направляет палочку на Фенрира. Тот обречённо опускает веки._

_– Круцио! – с явным удовольствием выплёвывает Лорд, несколько секунд наблюдает и под хрип рухнувшего на оба колена Грейбека чуть тише добавляет: – Легилименс!_

_Пространство вокруг начинает стремительно темнеть, пальцы покалывает холодным онемением, по мышцам прокатывается первая неприятная щекотка слабости…_  
  


Северус вынырнул из сознания друга, и тот болезненно поморщился:

– Налюбовался? Нам пришлось наблюдать до конца.

– Есть жертвы? – тихо спросил Снейп, всё ещё ощущая, как немеют конечности.

– Надеюсь, Хвост не выживет, – искренне пожелал Малфой. – Остальные… Не хуже меня. А я, как видишь… почти отдышался.

– Вижу, что тебе нужно в Обменник, – мрачно возразил Снейп и поднялся. – Зачем ты здесь?

– За Обливиэйтом.

Северус замер, глядя на друга, и тот устало вздохнул:

– Он в моём доме, Сев. Мне приходится круглосуточно удерживать ментальные блоки. А чтобы отключить человеческое сознание… я ещё недостаточно озверел. Убери из моей памяти опасную информацию. Я – единственное слабое звено в этой вашей с Грейбеком авантюре…

Его прервали вспыхнувший вновь камин и шагнувший из зелёных всполохов Теренс Хиггс.

– Северус, я сегодня… – начал парень, торопливо стряхивая с себя сажу, но почти тут же осёкся, упёршись светящимся взглядом в Люциуса, который, в свою очередь, внимательно смотрел на него. – М-мистер Малфой… Прошу прощения, я… не хотел помешать…

Он попятился, кажется, собираясь снова нырнуть в камин, и Северусу пришлось, резко подавшись вперёд, схватить его за рукав – обратное сообщение с домом Теренса по-прежнему было заблокировано.

– Мистер Хиггс… – Люциус с усилием поднялся из кресла. – Вы не помешали… Отнюдь. Неожиданная, но очень приятная встреча…

Северус медленно перевёл озадаченный взгляд на друга.

– Не думал, что вам известно моё имя, – озвучил его удивление Хиггс и нервно облизал губы.

– С Чемпионата Хогвартса по квиддичу девяносто первого года. Ваш полёт заставлял замирать сердце, – обворожительно оскалился Люциус, слегка склоняя голову. – Тут скорее мне следует удивляться, что вы узнали меня.

Северус выпустил рукав парня. Кажется, эти двое перестали замечать его присутствие. Что ж… Занятно… И очень кстати.

– Как можно не узнать самого Люциуса Малфоя! – отвесил Теренс встречный комплимент, тоже улыбнувшись, но от Снейпа не укрылось его сбившееся дыхание.

Люциус сглотнул, не сводя с омеги взгляда.

– Давно я столь сильно не желал, чтобы лесть хоть на йоту оказалась правдой…

Снейп беззвучно фыркнул и, стараясь не привлекать к себе внимания, отошёл к рабочему столу.

Он собрал журналы пяти прошлых выпусков, бросил на камин блокировку, проверил запирающие чары на входной двери и направился в спальню, предоставив свою гостиную в полное и безраздельное пользование парочке, уже ворковавшей, вплотную подобравшись друг к другу и, кажется, даже переплетя пальцы.

  
Чтобы не отвлекаться, пришлось опутать спальню заглушающими. Правда, помогла эта хитрость не слишком.

Северус знал: Малфой не обидит Хиггса. Трепетное отношение к омегам у Люциуса зиждилось не только на альфьих инстинктах, но и на воспитании. Абраксас создал культ личности умершего супруга и растил сына в атмосфере преклонения перед светлыми магами… Преклонения, густо замешанного на чувстве вины. Одна только история с Блэком чего стоила! Всего лишь вероятность созревания Сириуса омегой заставила Люциуса отложить свадьбу с Нарциссой!

Нет, насчёт поведения Малфоя Снейп не переживал… Однако на душе всё равно было муторно, будто кто-то монотонно ковырялся в ней ржавым гвоздём. Северус чувствовал свою ответственность за парня. Он обещал Теренсу помощь с течками… но стоило появиться возможности – тут же передоверил его другу. Даже не обсудив, не спросив согласия самого Хиггса!..

Впрочем, судя по тому, что его ухода за следующий час так никто и не заметил – Теренс не противился замене альфы. Поэтому в конце концов Снейп успокоился и сумел погрузиться в «заполнение» журналов.

  
Работа шла довольно медленно. Сперва приходилось тщательно выписывать на отдельный пергамент имена настоящих омег, и только после этого Снейп брался за «осветление», тратя уйму времени на смену чернил и почерка при написании омежьего символа, чтобы Лорду не пришло на ум вычленить всё, отличающееся от общей массы. А посему, к тому моменту, как дверь спальни негромко скрипнула и приоткрылась, Северус справился только с двумя курсами.

Люциус, замерший на пороге, имел вид встрёпанный и немного виноватый, но, определённо, куда более здоровый, чем в момент своего появления в камине. Снейп отложил недоработанный журнал, скрестил руки на груди и, в немом вопросе приподняв бровь, насмешливо воззрился на друга.

– Северус… я должен принести извинения… – окончательно стушевавшись под этим взглядом, начал Малфой, но не договорил, так как за его плечом появился Теренс и, пряча от Снейпа глаза, тихо пробормотал:

– Сэр, я могу воспользоваться ванной комнатой?

Северус кивнул на уже знакомую Хиггсу дверь:

– Не вижу для этого никаких препятствий, Теренс… Кроме, естественно, застрявшего в проходе мистера Малфоя.

Люциус встрепенулся и торопливо отступил в сторону, пропуская омегу. Хиггс, пролепетав слова благодарности, прошмыгнул мимо тёмных, старательно кутаясь в накинутую на голое тело мантию и прижимая к себе ворох остальной одежды.

На несколько секунд в комнате воцарилось молчание, нарушаемое доносящимся из ванной шумом воды и шелестом собираемых Снейпом бумаг.

– Северус, я не знаю, что на меня нашло… – вновь начал Малфой.

– Магический голод, – отозвался Снейп, складывая в стопку журналы, и, пройдя мимо друга в гостиную, направился к столу (всё же здесь орудовать пером было гораздо удобнее, чем примостившись на прикроватной тумбочке).  
  
– Нет… Вернее, конечно, ты прав, но… – Люциус, следом за ним переступив порог, снова замер в дверном проёме. – Мерлин, я не ожидал увидеть у тебя Теренса… Он так возмужал! Я помню…

– Будь добр, оставь это при себе! – Снейп поморщился, стоя к нему спиной и раскладывая на столе бумаги в удобном для работы порядке. – Сейчас ты волен делать что угодно (с позволения Нарциссы, конечно), но избавь меня от своих воспоминаний о обо всём, что ты испытывал к парню в его школьные годы.

– Я никогда бы!..

– Я знаю, – Северус остановил его взмахом руки. – Мы можем сменить тему?

Малфой вздохнул, немного помолчал и, наконец, шагнул в гостиную…

– Сев, мне неловко, что…

Снейп фыркнул, перебивая, и обернулся.

– Хватит. Ты нуждался в нём, а он…

– А он шёл к тебе…

– Да, но у меня обнаружился ты, и Теренс сделал закономерный выбор – предпочёл своему невзрачному бывшему учителю блистательного Люциуса Малфоя, – Северус ухмыльнулся и присел на край стола. – Я его прекрасно понимаю, Люц…

– Ни один ваш студент никогда не назвал бы вас невзрачным, сэр, – глухо пробормотал появившийся на пороге спальни уже полностью одетый Теренс. – Простите… Мне лучше уйти…

Снейп устало качнул головой и, оттолкнувшись от стола, шагнул наперерез направившемуся к двери парню.

– Несомненно, мистер Хиггс, вам лучше уйти. Ведь вас ждут дома, – улыбнулся он. – Мы сейчас же отправляемся. Дайте мне минуту.

Теренс застыл и всё-таки заставил себя посмотреть на Снейпа.

– Мы?..

– Мы с вами, – уточнил Северус и с нажимом добавил, уже обращаясь к Люциусу: – А мистер Малфой дождётся здесь моего возвращения. У нас ещё остались кое-какие нерешённые дела.

Спорить с ним никто не стал. Люциус коротко кивнул и отошёл к камину; Теренс, проследив исподлобья за его манёвром, отвернулся к двери, молча ожидая Снейпа.

Заговорил Хиггс, лишь когда они оказались у порога его дома, хорошо укреплённого охранными чарами.

– Сэр, я… Я понимаю, что с моей стороны будет невероятной наглостью… Но я понятия не имею, как решить эту проблему без вашей помощи… Не могли бы вы попросить миссис Холл снова открыть для меня камин? Я обещаю более никогда не попадаться вам на глаза…

Северус смерил его задумчивым взглядом.

– И зачем мне это делать, мистер Хиггс?

Теренса на мгновение будто парализовало, но он тут же взял себя в руки и коротко кивнул:

– Справедливо, сэр.

Снейп слегка усмехнулся:

– Я мало что понимаю в справедливости, Теренс, но для меня очень важна целесообразность любых прилагаемых усилий и временных трат. Мой камин открыт для вас. Этого достаточно. Не вижу необходимости обращаться в Обменник. Кстати… Я могу ошибаться, но, возможно, миссис Хиггс будет относиться к вашим вынужденным посещениям моего скромного жилища немного спокойнее, если узнает, что в партнёры по взаимодействию вы выбрали тёмного, у которого тоже есть любимая жена и обожаемый сын.  
  
Теренс смотрел на него не мигая.

– Вы предлагаете мне встречаться у вас… с мистером Малфоем? –ошарашенно выдохнул он.

Северус слегка дёрнул плечом.

– В настоящее время Хогвартс – самое безопасное место в стране, Теренс. И… мне так удобнее.

– Удобнее?..

– Провожать вас. Люциус Малфой не должен знать, откуда вы приходите и куда уходите. Пока не должен.

– П-почему?

Снейп промолчал (зачем озвучивать очевидное?), и спустя пару секунд Теренс, поняв всё сам, побледнел. Взгляд его метнулся к двери дома, а потом, полный ужаса, вернулся к Северусу и застыл на затянутом в чёрную ткань рукава предплечье.

– А ты?..

– Очень своевременные опасения, мистер Хиггс, – усмехнулся Снейп и кивнул на приоткрывшуюся дверь дома. – Ступай, тебя ждут.

Теренс растерянно оглянулся, а потом вновь посмотрел на Северуса.

– Мне действительно можно завтра прийти?

– Постарайся не опаздывать, – Снейп мягко сжал его плечо и слегка подтолкнул к двери: – Иди, пока миссис Хиггс не выстудила весь дом.

Уже шагнув за порог, Теренс вдруг вновь обернулся и одними губами произнёс:

– Спасибо!

  
Несколько минут спустя Северус вернулся к себе. Люциус, как и было велено, дожидался его, расположившись в кресле. Выглядел Малфой полным сил, но очень мрачным.

Снейп, не раздеваясь, прошёл к камину и, набрав горсть летучего пороха, приглашающе махнул рукой молча поднявшемуся другу:

– Ты первый.

Малфой, назвав несуществующий адрес, шагнул в зелёное пламя. Северус последовал за ним и через секунду ступил в пыльное, тёмное помещение. Люциус поймал его за плечо, помогая сохранить равновесие, и вскоре оба наколдовали Люмос Макисма, стремясь получше осветить окружающее пространство. Медленно выдохнув, Северус поборол безотчётное желание прижаться спиной к спине Малфоя, но всё же выпустил ощетинившуюся тьму.

Люциус вздрогнул и слегка отступил от него.

– Думаешь, поможет? – невесело усмехнулся он, глядя на окутавший Снейпа густой магический кокон.

– Даст пару лишних минут, – отозвался Северус.

Люциус с сомнением хмыкнул, но по его примеру тоже завернулся в тьму.

– И всё же поторопись, – пробормотал он, оглядываясь по сторонам. – Не хотелось бы начала видений.

Снейп отрицательно качнул головой.

– Сначала ты… У тебя пара минут, чтобы как можно ярче вспомнить два часа, проведённые с Теренсом. Когда вернёшься в Мэнор, в твоём распоряжении будут только эти воспоминания.

Люциус на миг замер, внимательно глядя на него, но потом кивнул и закрыл глаза.

Происходившее в проклятом Абраксасом Малфоем доме не существовало ни для кого, кроме посвящённых. А то, чего нет, не способна найти даже легилименция Лорда.

Через пять минут, когда Снейп аккуратно вычистил Обливиэйтом все опасные воспоминания Люциуса, тот, немного придя в себя, тряхнул головой:

– Странное ощущение, – пробормотал он. – Помнить, как вспоминал, но не помнить, как делал.

– Тебе придётся пока коллекционировать такие воспоминания о воспоминаниях, – отозвался Северус и вздрогнул, услышав за спиной тихий смех Драко.

Он резко обернулся. В тёмном дверном проёме мелькнул знакомый силуэт.

– Началось? – понимающе спросил Люциус.

Снейп молча кивнул, продолжая напряжённо всматриваться в непроглядную темноту. В голову пришла жуткая мысль, что Драко – тоже наследник этого дома и вполне может однажды оказаться здесь… один… И заплутать в коридорах, ставших вдруг бесконечными… И навеки остаться тут одинокой хрупкой тенью…

– Драко, – выдохнул он и рванулся в чёрное нутро дома, но был остановлен железной хваткой быстро среагировавшего Малфоя.

– Драко здесь нет. Тебе пора.

Северус перевёл на него расфокусированный взгляд.

– Да… Драко здесь нет, – повторил он. – Да…

Поверить в это было невероятно трудно, но у Снейпа всё же получилось вернуть мыслям ясность, и он, благодарно сжав пальцы Люциуса на своём плече, сам себе напомнил:

– Драко в Хогвартсе. Спасибо. Послушай, завтра… Теренс хотел бы увидеть тебя завтра. В это же время. Надеюсь, ты не будешь против моей скромной гостиной?..

– Малфой! Малфой, ты где? – донёсся из глубины дома испуганный голос Гарри Поттера. – Плохая шутка… Драко!

Тело покрылось ледяной испариной. Драко заманил сюда Гарри!..

Снейп крепче сжал палочку.

– Поттер! – крикнул он. – Гарри, оставайся на месте! Не шевелись! Я рядом…

– Хогвартс, гостиная декана Слизерина! – быстро произнёс где-то вдалеке Люциус Малфой, и сильный удар в грудь, выбив из лёгких воздух, отшвырнул Северуса назад.

Он выпал в светлое и живое пространство собственной гостиной, задыхаясь от ужаса гораздо больше, чем от спазма за грудиной.

– И Поттер твой тоже в Хогвартсе, – Люциус смотрел на него из камина с плохо скрываемым негодованием. – К слову… Сев, я понимаю: ты блокировал мальчишку, и он тебе, верно, теперь дорог немногим меньше Драко, но… Очень надеюсь, что ты в свою очередь тоже понимаешь: долго прятать его от Лорда не получится. Сегодня Он отправил за парнем Эйвери, завтра отдаст такой же приказ мне… послезавтра пойдёт за ним сам. И пацан не сможет противиться! В конце концов, если наш монстр считает его своим Истинным…

Он, не договорив, резко оглянулся.

– Тебе тоже пора убираться оттуда, – прохрипел Снейп, поднимаясь с пола.

Люциус, вновь взглянув на него, кивнул:

– Поговорим завтра, – и оборвал связь.

  
Северус молча смотрел на едва тлеющие в камине угольки, приходя в себя после пережитого кошмара и невольно размышляя над словами Малфоя.

Да, на этот раз они спасли Гарри, но… случилось так лишь потому, что приказ подчинить парня и всучить его бетам Лорд опрометчиво отдал Эйвери – единственному, кроме Северуса, тёмному Пожирателю, знающему, что эта тварь делает с омегами. Окажись на месте Лео тот же старик Нотт или даже Малфой, Гарри уже был бы в лапах чудовища, потому что носившие на предплечье метку Лорда альфы искренне верили: Повелитель – тёмный маг и не способен причинить омежке вред…

Отщёлкнувшие новый час настенные ходики вырвали его из размышлений, и Северус оглянулся. Стрелки показывали полночь. Чертовски хотелось спать, но на столе ждала стопка журналов.

– Душ, – сам себе пробормотал Северус, сбросил на спинку стула тёплую мантию и решительно отправился в спальню. – Холодный душ…

  
Полчаса спустя он, немного придя в себя, вышел в гостиную, завязывая пояс домашней мантии, и застыл у двери, удивлённо рассматривая расположившегося за его столом Блэка.

Тот выглядел непозволительно довольным, полным сил и очень деятельным.

– Чего не спится? – не поднимая глаз, поинтересовался Блохастый.

– Решил, что тебе нужна помощь, – хмыкнул Снейп и, подойдя к столу, заглянул в заполняемый Блэком журнал.

Сплошное разочарование: Сириус вписывал имена светлых в пергамент с уже начатым Северусом списком, а при проставлении омежьих отметок старательно менял почерк и чернила – придраться совершенно не к чему.

– По-мощь не нуж-на, – нараспев произнёс Блэк, выводя очередной завиток, и, отложив-таки перо, посмотрел на Снейпа. – Тут я справлюсь. Иди спать… Или придумай, как будешь объяснять свою амнезию.

– Мою амне… – начал Северус и замолчал на полуслове. – Проклятье…

Журналы журналами, но Снейп был преподавателем все эти десять лет. Он не мог не помнить, кто из его студентов на последних курсах нуждался в особо внимательном отношении. Альфа не мог забыть взрослеющих рядом с ним омежек!

– Не думаю, дорогой, – Блэк вернулся к своему занятию. – Проклятье, ежегодно накладываемое на преподавателей – сомнительное объяснение… я бы не поверил. Более того, думаю, любое твоё оправдание, будь то Обливиэйт, Непреложный или просто сильный удар по голове, безносого не убедят, и ты опять приползёшь под утро полудохлый… если вообще приползёшь.

Снейп согласно молчал. Как он раньше об этом не подумал?! К чему тогда все их старания? Можно просто прийти и сказать, что журналы уничтожены – эффект будет тем же: пытки с легилименцией, и, вполне вероятно, на сей раз Лорд прорвётся сквозь блоки, а значит… Снейп опустил ресницы.

– Поэтому, – тем временем невозмутимо продолжал Блэк, – у меня есть два предложения. Первое: ты немедленно идёшь спать, а утром снова зовёшь Теренса и не вылезаешь из постели до вечера… Я бы даже ещё кого-нибудь из омежек притащил. На уроках, так и быть, заменю, мне не привыкать…

– Прекрати нести чушь, – процедил Северус, не открывая глаз.

– Не нравится? – Блэк удивлённо хмыкнул. – Ну… в таком случае план номер два: давай думать, кого можно слить плоскорылому упырю.

  
К четырём часам утра на столе Северуса стопкой лежали десять старых школьных журналов, в которых, согласно отметкам, не было ни одного беты и даже ни одной девочки, лишь редкие настоящие альфы терялись между омег: десятков, созданных Блэком, и немногих реальных – теперь таких же неприметных, как все прочие.

У Снейпа же был готов крохотный список из двадцати трёх имен светлых, ныне недосягаемых для Лорда.

– По два человека на курс? – с сомнением прикинул Блэк.

– Неурожай, – зло отозвался Снейп.

Сириус тяжело вздохнул:

– Вечером приду.

– Надеюсь – не понадобишься.

Блэк не ответил.

  
Поспать удалось всего три часа, да и те вряд ли можно было назвать полноценным отдыхом. Северус то и дело выныривал из зыбкого забытья, обливаясь ледяным потом ужаса, несколько минут пытался отдышаться, а потом усталость брала своё, и он ещё глубже проваливался в поджидающий его кошмар. Ему снились заплутавшие в мёртвом доме Драко и Гарри. Сначала мальчишки, кажется, веселились, прячась в тёмных извилистых переходах, смеясь и перешёптываясь, а потом… Потом Северус носился по бесконечным коридорам, отчаянно пытаясь найти их, захлебывающихся криком, мольбами о пощаде и рыданиями. Последний раз он вырвался из когтей болезненного бреда, давясь собственными хрипами… и больше не решился касаться головой подушки. Там, во сне, два самых важных для него омежки, пытаясь найти выход, слепо шарили по облупившейся стене окровавленными пальцами, совсем не реагируя на Люмос наконец-то нашедшего их Снейпа… И он знал, почему. Но всё равно вздрогнул, когда мальчики, одновременно замерли, словно услышав за спиной чужое грохочущее о грудину сердце, и обернулись. Он не мог ни закричать, ни пошевелиться. Он не мог даже дышать, глядя в пустые, выгоревшие изнутри глазницы…

И спустя почти полтора часа, поднявшись к завтраку, Снейп всё ещё до конца не справился со сдавившим горло и грудь спазмом, всё ещё с огромным трудом втягивал воздух… всё ещё вместо тысяч реальных окружавших его звуков слышал призрачные, сорванные от криков голоса:

_«Крёстный… Помоги… Мне больно… Мне так больно!»_  
_«Вы не успели, сэр. Я нуждался в вас, но вы не успели. Меня больше нет»._

В яви и Драко, и Гарри, слава Мерлину, целые и невредимые, завтракали в Большом зале Хогвартса, безопасном и залитом солнечным светом. Только обласкав взглядом две совершенно разные макушки, обнаружившиеся среди прочих в противоположных концах огромного помещения, Снейп наконец сумел вдохнуть полной грудью и стряхнуть с себя иррациональный, но чертовский липкий страх.

И всё равно в течение дня он снова и снова мысленно возвращался к символам, выуженным проклятым домом из его подсознания, к словам Люциуса, сказанным вчера на прощание… к вынужденному, неизбежному пониманию необходимости шага, о котором он отчаянно старался не думать уже несколько месяцев.

Драко и Гарри нуждались в защите. В непробиваемой, в повсеместной защите. В защите, которую омеге не могли дать даже древние мощные стены Хогвартса, но мог дать он – не обременённый отношениями альфа…

Только вот мальчики были ещё слишком молоды для _такого_ оберега, да и разорваться надвое у Снейпа не получилось бы при всём желании. Поэтому он как мог гнал прочь навязчивую «спасительную» мысль: пытался занять себя работой, долго убеждал Люциуса в искреннем своём желании переложить на него обязательства в облегчении эструса Хиггса, тщательно готовился к встрече с Лордом…

  
Но, увы, даже когда монстр, вспыхнувший яростью от известий о бесполезности журналов, впился когтями ему в шею, вместо закономерного инстинктивного страха Северус ощутил досаду, что не успел поговорить с Блэком.

С Блэком…

Снейп изогнул губы в кривой ухмылке (расхохотаться над собой в голос не позволяла сжимающая горло ледяная рука) и обречённо опустил веки – он окончательно сошёл с ума… и уже ничего не мог с этим поделать!

– И что же тебя так вес-с-селит, С-с-северус? – просвистел ему в лицо, обдавая холодом и странным кислотным зловонием, Лорд.

Снейп внутренне поморщился и заставил-таки собственный разум направить усилия на разрешение насущных проблем.

– Это не… не веселье, мой Лорд, – просипел он. – Насмешка над глупыми усилиями Дамблдора.

Пальцы Повелителя разжались, и Северус тут же привычно склонил голову, пряча полный ненависти взгляд.

– Объяснись.

Тьма Лорда всё ещё норовила выжать из охваченного ею Снейпа всю энергию (а заодно и внутренности). Но, несмотря на чудовищное давление, действия её теперь походили скорее на предупреждающее и пока ещё осторожное сжатие челюстей сторожевого пса на горле попавшегося воришки, чем на нападение утоляющего зверскую жажду крови оборотня.

Северус достал из кармана мантии пергамент с именами выпускников-омег, часть которых ныне числилась в аврорских сводках, как «пропавшие без вести», двое мальчишек погибли задолго до возрождения Лорда, четверых много лет не было в магической Британии, и только Мерлину известно, в каких землях они теперь обитали и работали… А один указанный в списке светлый уже попадал в лапы мясников-бет, но остался жив (благодаря Сириусу Блэку), и теперь найти его не смог бы сам дьявол (благодаря Северусу Снейпу).  
  
«Дьявол» несколько секунд молча смотрел на протягиваемый ему пергамент, но потом выхватил тот из дрогнувших пальцев, развернул, и в огромной гостиной Малфой-мэнора повисла мёртвая тишина.

– Я долго искал способ вернуть журналам изначальный вид, мой Лорд, – не дожидаясь разрешения, нарушил молчание Снейп. – Вчера понял, что бесполезно, и решил записать имена по памяти. Прошу прощения, что список столь короток. К сожалению, я знаю не всех. В наше время светлые предпочитают не афишировать свою сущность. Влияние магглов, мой Лорд.

  
Это сработало. Ни Лорд, ни его шавки не интересовались именами уже похищенных и убитых ими омег, а потому не могли разоблачить Северуса сразу. Список вернул ему благосклонность хозяина. Безносый монстр даже в очередной раз снизошёл до похвалы лучшему своему слуге и выпустил его из хватки тьмы ещё способным самостоятельно переставлять ноги.

  
Блэк, мерявший шагами гостиную декана Слизерина, на вспышку зелёного пламени среагировал мгновенно и поймал вышедшего из камина Снейпа в крепкие страхующие объятия.

– Пусти, – буркнул Северус, как только пол перестал наползать на потолок и занял положенное ему место.

– Обязательно. Вот дотащу до койки, и сразу… – отозвался Блэк. – Если отдышался, двигай давай.

Спорить не хотелось. Ещё больше не хотелось, отвоевав свободу, рухнуть на глазах у Блэка, запнувшись за какой-нибудь порожек, а то и вовсе за несуществующее препятствие. Поэтому Снейп позволил сопроводить себя в спальню и аккуратно сгрузить на кровать.

– Выглядишь неважно, но вроде не помираешь, – констатировал присевший рядом Блэк, смерив Северуса внимательным взглядом… А секунду спустя нахмурился, молниеносным движением схватил его за подбородок и резко повернул голову, открывая для осмотра шею. – Это что за хрень?  
  
Северус поморщился и отпихнул наглую руку.

– Прекрати. Царапины.

Однако Блохастый, поймав его запястье, отвёл мешающую осмотру конечность в сторону, а второй рукой вновь принялся настойчиво сворачивать Снейпу шею в попытке рассмотреть имеющиеся ранения.

– Блэк! – гаркнул Северус, стараясь выжать из голосовых связок максимум угрозы. – Убери клешни от моего лица. Живо!

Блэка угроза не впечатлила. Шевельнув губами в беззвучном пересчёте воспалённых и всё ещё кровоточивших ран, он вопросительно взглянул в чёрные, мечущие молнии глаза Снейпа.

– Это он когтями что ли?

– Пус-с-сти, – вместо ответа зло прошипел Снейп.

Блэк наконец разжал пальцы и, поднявшись, направился в ванную:

– Раздевайся. Сначала обработаем эту гадость, потом смотаюсь за омежкой…

Снейп проводил его полным ярости взглядом и, собравшись с силами, сел. Действительно, нужно переодеться, обработать «гадость»… а уже потом можно будет выгнать к боутракловой бабушке Блэка вместе с его внезапной и изрядно раздражающей заботой.

Блохастый принёс воду, бинты и коробку с лечебными зельями (Снейп краем сознания удивился, как легко мерзавец ориентировался: ни одного вопроса не задал, всё нашёл сам!); помог Северусу снять рубашку, превратившуюся вдруг в смирительную и не желавшую выпускать из рукавов ослабевшие руки хозяина; беззлобно ругаясь, осторожно, однако очень тщательно промыл небольшие, но глубокие раны и залил их обеззараживающим зельем, а поверх старательно втёр к каждую экстракт бадьяна.

– Всё, – закончив, удовлетворённо буркнул он и отставил тазик с грязной водой. – Штаны помочь снять?

Северус на всякий случай поймал чужое запястье.

– Угомонись, Блэк…

Сириус отнял руку, с сомнением прищурившись:

– Справишься?

– Да.

Снейп тяжело поднялся, немного пошатываясь, прошёл к шкафу, и достал пижаму.

– На кой чёрт тебе эти тряпки? – фыркнул за спиной Блэк. – Омегу проводим, тогда и…

– Не нужно омегу, – перебил его Северус, бросил пижаму на кровать и присел, чтобы развязать шнурки. – Ты помог, теперь, будь добр, оставь меня в покое.

– В смысле: не нужно омегу? – Блэк, явно собиравшийся порыться в сейфе в поисках оборотки, застыл на полпути к двери.

Никаких омег Северусу сейчас совершенно не хотелось. Он мечтал только об одном: упасть, наконец, в постель, дотянуться до пузырька с зельем «Сна без сновидений» и отключиться хотя бы на шесть ближайших часов. Лорд знатно над ним поработал, но ведь и свет Теренса Хиггса питал его несколько дней подряд (пусть и исключая последние двое суток). Запас «непереваренного» в тьму света ещё горел тугим энергетическим клубком где-то в солнечном сплетении, согревал изнутри, медленно таял, разливаясь по венам и нервам, стремясь занять образовавшуюся пустоту… Надо просто отключиться и позволить ему работать. Эффект будет не таким мгновенным, как при непосредственном взаимодействии с омегой, но… он будет. А ничего больше Снейпу сейчас и не требовалось.

– Изыди, Блэк, – голова всё же немного закружилась, когда он наклонился, чтобы снять обувь, и пришлось на несколько секунд замереть, пережидая неприятный приступ слабости. – Я почти не спал в последние дни. Изыди…

Сириус помолчал немного, наблюдая за его неловкими движениями, что-то неразборчиво проворчал себе под нос и вскоре вышел прочь.

Северус даже не стал прислушиваться: вспыхнул ли в гостиной камин. Лишь поставив на тумбочку опустевший пузырёк от снотворного, отметил для себя, что не слышит за дверью ни единого шороха, и с облегчением вздохнул, откидываясь на подушку и закрывая глаза.

  
Зелье не подействовало.

Снейп вырвался из колючего холода полуразвалившейся башни замка Кэрроу, бесполезно хватая ртом неуловимый воздух. В голове всё ещё звучал голос Эйвери, стоявшего на коленях между трупов и прижимавшего к себе мёртвое тело Поттера: «Мне жаль, Северус. Ему уже не помочь. Мы опоздали. Прости, Снейп. Снейп…»

– Снейп! Дыши, мать твою! – Блэк тряхнул его с такой силой, что клацнули зубы, и это наконец вернуло Северуса в реальность.

Судорожно втянув воздух, он зашарил ладонью по прикроватной тумбочке, пытаясь нащупать палочку. Столкнул пустой пузырёк, следом чуть не своротил нечто куда более массивное и тяжёлое…

– Держи, – Блэк перехватил его запястье и, сунув в пальцы искомое, отстранился, откидываясь на подушку и сердито ворча: – Не нужен ему омега… Идиот.

Снейп зажёг Люмос и, уронив руку на грудь, уставился в потолок.

– Какого книззла лысого ты делаешь в моей постели? – он не особо полагался сейчас на голосовые связки, поэтому вопрос походил на свистящее шипение.

На последнем слове Северус повернулся на бок и, прищурившись, смерил взглядом по-хозяйски растянувшегося рядом Блохастого.

– Слежу, чтобы ты во сне копыта не откинул, – зло буркнул Блэк, пряча от света лицо в сгибе локтя. – Хватит светить мне в рожу. Вода с другой стороны… на тумбочке.

Снейп растерянно оглянулся в указанном направлении. «Массивное и тяжёлое», едва не полетевшее на пол следом за пустым флаконом, оказалось заботливо приготовленным Блэком графином с водой. Рядом стоял стакан. У самой стены – коробочка с лекарственными зельями, притащенная Блохастым из сейфа.

Северус вновь упал на подушку и, погасив Люмос, пристроил палочку рядом с графином.

– Что, даже выгонять не будешь? – усмехнулся в темноте Блэк.

– Не люблю тратить силы на бесполезные занятия, – хрипло отозвался Снейп, всё ещё не решаясь снова закрыть глаза и слепо таращась в невидимый потолок.

Блэк неопределённо фыркнул, но продолжать разговор не стал.

Снейп долго лежал, слушая чужое размеренное дыхание, и, как ни странно, от этого ему самому с каждой минутой дышалось всё легче. Кровать позволяла не касаться друг друга… да что там, постороннее присутствие даже само по себе почти не ощущалось. Но знание о нём неожиданно дарило чувство защищённости.

Защищённости…

– Блэк, – негромко позвал Северус.

– М-м…

В полувопросительном мычании слышалось плохо скрываемое недовольство, но Снейпу было плевать. Если он не решит всё сейчас – в ближайшую неделю сдохнет от усталости и недосыпа… или от инфаркта во сне.

– Блэк! – он настойчиво пихнул Сириуса в плечо. – Нам надо поговорить.

– Мерлин, я тебя вроде не трахал, какие к драклу разговоры…

Снейп проигнорировал его плоский юмор.

Он сел на постели, на ощупь и на слух налил в стакан воды, залпом осушил его и, будто под гнётом всех бед мира, тяжело повесил голову. Тело била мелкая дрожь, слегка подташнивало.

– Вчера Лорд послал за Поттером альфу, Блэк… Эйвери…

– Полностью одобряю его выбор, – пробубнил себе под нос Сириус, всё ещё не ощущая серьёзности момента.

– Да… – тихо согласился Снейп. – Только вряд ли он повторит эту ошибку снова.

– К чему клонишь? – голос Сириуса помрачнел.

– В следующий раз он пошлёт другого тёмного, Блэк… или, скорее, явится за парнем сам… И омега не сможет сопротивляться воле альфы.

– Ему не придётся, – огрызнулся Сириус. – Я не позволю…

– Его безопасность не должна зависеть от тебя! – рыкнул Снейп и тут же заткнулся, чувствуя, что голос вновь может предать.

Блэк сердито сопел, вероятно решив, будто Снейп опять намекает на его категорическую несостоятельность в качестве крёстного отца, но молчал, понимая правоту самого утверждения – мальчик должен иметь возможность защищаться, даже если ни один из них не сумеет прийти к нему на помощь.

– Поттеру нужна метка тёмного, – собравшись с духом, выдавил Северус.

Дыхание Блэка на миг оборвалось. Такого поворота Блохастый явно не ожидал.

– Ты с Астрономической долбанулся, Нюнчик?! – в следующую секунду взвился он. – Гарри пятнадцать лет! Да парень ещё толком не осознал, кем является!..

– Ему и не надо, – отрезал Снейп, заставив Блэка заткнуться, и тихо пояснил: – Я говорю не о полной связи, а о тёмной жертве… об односторонней метке. Будет даже лучше, если мальчишка останется в неведении.

На долгие несколько секунд спальня наполнилась густой тишиной. Потом кровать скрипнула (Блэк поднялся), что-то зашуршало, послышались шаги, замершие у двери.

– Ты, наверное, прав, Снейп, – долетел оттуда же негромкий голос Сириуса. – Метка… Да. С ней Гарри мог бы противостоять… Да. Но… И на мой счёт ты, вероятно, тоже всегда был прав. Крёстный из меня… как из боггарта нянька…

– В чём дело, Блэк? – Северус хмурился в направлении незримого голоса и совершенно ничего не понимал.

– Я не могу, – глухо выдавила кромешная темнота у двери. – Я не могу его пометить… Сдохну за него, если понадобится. Но метка… Нет.

До Снейпа, наконец, дошло.

И тут же захотелось одновременно рассмеяться (Да кто тебе предлагал, самовлюблённый идиот, лезть со своей меткой к Поттеру?!), хорошенько шарахнуть Блохастого Ступефаем (Эгоистичная сволочь! Не может он!)… и ревниво вцепиться зубами мерзавцу в горло (Не смей. Даже. Думать. Об этом!).

Ни первого, ни второго, ни третьего Северус не сделал.  
  
– Естественно, – холодно отозвался он. – Я не говорил, что метить должен ты, Блэк. Ты – не можешь.

Темнота у двери несколько секунд озадаченно молчала, видимо, пытаясь вникнуть в смысл произнесённого Снейпом, но, не преуспев, решилась переспросить:

– Не могу?

Из груди Северуса рвалось рычанием: «Только попробуй!» Но он, пару раз сжав и разжав кулаки, перевёл дыхание и ответил на удивление сдержанно:

– Поттер не всегда… кхм… рад видеть тебя рядом. Если с прошлой его течки в ваших отношениях ничего не изменилось, ты физически не сможешь его пометить.

Снейп замолчал в тайной надежде, что дальше объяснять не придётся – Блэк вполне взрослый мальчик, до него должно дойти самостоятельно: метку можно поставить, лишь касаясь собственной кожей и кровью очень небольшого участка на теле партнёра – ничем не защищенной промежности. Северусу хотелось верить, что он до сих пор единственный, у кого была и в ближайшее время вновь появится возможность поставить метку Гарри Поттеру…  
  
Если до Блохастого и дошло, тот сие озарение никак не прокомментировал. Спустя полминуты молчание стало в буквальном смысле неприличным, и Снейп всё же тихо выдавил:  
  
– Блэк… я прошу твоего позволения… пометить Поттера.

У двери что-то брякнуло, послышались сдавленные ругательства, потом какое-то шуршание, снова раздался уже более солидный грохот (кажется, Блохастый своротил с места стул), проклятия стали громче… и в конце концов вспыхнул Люмос.

– Ты… чего ты просишь? – встрёпанный полуголый Блэк таращился на него во все глаза, рассеяно прижимая к себе ворох шмотья, часть которого, впрочем, благополучно валялась на полу.

Северус не выдержал его взгляда и, сделав вид, что свет Люмоса режет глаза, отвернулся.

– Поттер несовершеннолетний. Ты – его крёстный. Поэтому я прошу у тебя разрешить мне…

– З-заткнис-сь! – перебил его Блэк. – Чтоб тебя… Заткнись и… не смей!

Он не глядя швырнул вещи на стул; вновь обернувшийся к нему Снейп рассеяно проследил, как рубашка сползла на пол, утянув за собой носок.

– Я говорю об односторонней, о «жертвенной» метке, Блэк, – вновь переведя взгляд на рассвирепевшего Блохастого, максимально спокойно повторил он. – Твой Поттер снимет её, как только станет для этого достаточно взрослым…

– Даже не думай! – Сириус шагнул к нему и ткнул Люмосом в лицо. – Не смей, слышишь?! Если он её подтвердит, он… он…

– Прекрати. Нести. Чушь! – чётко разделяя слова, перебил его Снейп.

Он поднялся, сжимая палочку и с трудом сдерживая вспыхнувшую внутри ярость.

Несколько секунд они смотрели друг на друга исподлобья, играя желваками, но потом Блэк отступил и, развернувшись, быстро прошёл обратно к двери.

– Даже не смотри на него, – процедил он сквозь зубы. – Даже не смотри! Ты ни черта о нём не знаешь…

Блэк, громко хлопнув дверью, вышел из спальни… а пару секунд спустя и из апартаментов Снейпа, судя по шуму, швырнув в камин огромную порцию летучего пороха.

В комнате с уходом Блохастого и его Люмоса вновь стало темно. Северус присел на край кровати, закрыл глаза и опустил голову на руки. Проклятье! Он всё испортил… Подобрал неправильные слова, начал разговор не вовремя и не в том месте… Да, мантикора его раздери, это просто не тот человек! От Блэка невозможно добиться адекватной реакции и трезвых размышлений! Как этому идиоту только в голову пришла мысль о подтверждении Поттером метки? О подтверждении пятнадцатилетним Поттером метки его самого ненавистного преподавателя!..

Рядом что-то глухо щёлкнуло, а следом послышалось неразборчивое ворчание старого блэковского домовика.

Северус вздохнул, зажёг свечи, окинул взглядом на миг замершего уродца, складывавшего на стуле в аккуратную стопочку брошенные Блэком вещи, и упал на подушку.

Домовик злобно покосился на него и вновь принялся за прерванное занятие, теперь отчего-то бубня заметно громче:

– Совсем разума лишился… Из спальни тёмного полуголым возвращается! Хорошо, что хозяин Орион не дожил, не увидел. Он бы не пережил… А Кричер? Разве Кричеру всё равно? Кричер молчит, но разве…

– Вон! – приказал Снейп.

Переживания старого извращенца по поводу его же собственных грязных фантазий Северуса не волновали, но бубнёж раздражал неимоверно. Как Блохастый живёт с этим чудовищем?

Домовик в ответ только чуть снизил громкость. Впрочем, специально задерживаться, дабы донести до Снейпа всю степень своего негодования, он не стал – собрал тряпки и отправился восвояси.

Северус прерывисто вздохнул. Когда же закончится проклятая ночь? Стрелки часов будто замерли, а закрывать глаза в попытке поспать он теперь откровенно боялся. Хотелось встать и отправиться в Гриффиндорскую башню, убедиться, что Поттер в своей кровати и его безмятежному сну не угрожает ничего серьёзнее похрапывания соседей по спальне…

Нельзя.

Северус заставил себя опустить веки и медленно выдохнул, избавляясь от нервной дрожи. Он поговорит с Блэком снова. Завтра. Завтра вечером придёт на Гриммо… Да, пусть это будет территория Блохастого. Пусть все условности будут соблюдены. Для чистокровного, даже для такого, как Сириус Блэк, традиции, вероятно, столь же важны, как и закон, который принято в них «упаковывать».

  
– У меня есть условия! – голос Блэка беспощадно вырвал его из сна, и Северус, вздрогнув, распахнул глаза.

Иллюзорные окна светились иллюзорным рассветом. Откуда-то отвратительно несло дымом маггловского курева. Вероятно, оттуда же доносилось напряжённое сопение…

Северус медленно сел, растирая ладонями воспаленные веки, спустил ноги на пол, нащупал босой ступнёй тапки и только после этого поднял взгляд на стоящего на пороге Блэка. Тот надеванием тапок не озаботился. Кроме видавших виды домашних штанов и распахнутого халата на нём ничего не было. Впрочем… Тлеющая в пальцах сигарета окутывала сизым дымком запястье.

– Не кури в моей спальне, – поморщился Северус и, поднявшись, направился в ванную.

Блэк прошёл к камину, бросил в него окурок, испепелил и вновь обернулся к Снейпу… который только сейчас понял, какими словами его разбудил рассветный гость, и застыл, едва коснувшись пальцами дверной ручки.

– Условия? – тихо переспросил Северус, не оглядываясь.

– И вопросы. Сперва вопросы.

Снейп медленно обернулся. Судя по всему, Блэк этой ночью не спал. Небритая физиономия отнюдь не сияла утренней свежестью, а мрачный прищур покрасневших глаз явственно говорил, что в нечёсаной голове засели не самые приятные мысли.

Снейп кивнул и приглашающе махнул в сторону гостиной.

  
Они довольно долго рассматривали друг друга, сидя в креслах у камина, прежде чем Блэк снова открыл рот.

– У тебя есть крестник.

Северус молчал. Каждый из них – альф, посвящённых в происходящий кошмар – мог защитить (полностью и безоговорочно) лишь одного омегу… и всего одним способом. Именно такого шага в отношении Драко ждали от Снейпа Люциус и Нарцисса, если… нет… когда угроза станет неизбежной. И Блэк, буравя его испытующим взглядом, сейчас хотел получить ответ на логичный вопрос: почему Северус отказывается от единственного имеющегося у него козыря, почему жертвует метку чужому крестнику, лишая себя возможности впоследствии спасти собственного.

Во рту пересохло. Снейп попытался сглотнуть. Откашлялся… И отвёл глаза. У него были объяснения и помимо тех, что озвучивать Блэку рекомендовалось лишь в случае возникновения необходимости срочного самоуничтожения. Были… Только отчего-то Северус ощущал жгучий стыд за них. Перед Драко, перед Гарри, перед Блэком, даже перед самим собой. И всё же…

– Я не могу. Драко не примет от меня «жертвенную» метку. А взаимную я... Мне всучили его сразу после рождения, Блэк. Нарцисса - без сознания, Люциус - тоже в полуобморочном состоянии. Колдомедик сунул свёрток мне и занялся роженицей да перепуганным папашей. И я…

– Да, ты не можешь, – глухо согласился Сириус, и Снейп вновь посмотрел на него.

Блэк, прищурившись, наблюдал за язычками пламени в камине. На скулах его ходили желваки, кулаки медленно сжимались и разжимались. Северус безуспешно пытался понять, что именно сейчас настолько не нравится Блохастому: остающийся без защиты племянник или собственный крестник, в случае его согласия, получающий эту защиту от Снейпа.

– Блэк, Драко не пострадает, я найду возможность…

– Если потребуется пометить мелкого Малфоя, – перебил Сириус и бросил на него короткий взгляд, – метку поставлю я.

Северус даже не удивился. Вряд ли вопрос с защитой Драко мог в данной ситуации разрешиться как-то иначе. По правде говоря, Снейп никому другому и не доверил бы мечение крестника. Во всяком случае сейчас…

– Надеюсь, не потребуется, – произнёс он. – Но… Да, это наиболее приемлемый вариант.

А вот Блэк был явно удивлён столь быстрым согласием школьного недруга и несколько секунд изумлённо таращился на него… Однако вскоре взял себя в руки и, вновь отвернувшись к огню, коротко кивнул.

Северус следил за ним, ощущая, как звенит в воздухе напряжение, и молчал. То ли опыт, то ли интуиция, то ли всё разу подсказывало, что лучше дождаться, когда Блэк заговорит сам.

Спустя пять минут Сириус обернулся, смерил мрачным взглядом собеседника, вероятно, не менее бледного, чем он сам, и не терпящим возражений тоном выдвинул условие:

– Мне нужен Непреложный, что до совершеннолетия Гарри ты не дашь ему возможности замкнуть связь. Что бы ни случилось.

Пальцы сами собой впились в подлокотники кресла, но Северус заставил себя приподнять уголки губ в любезно-предупреждающей улыбке.

– Ты мне льстишь, Блэк… И пытаешься оскорбить.

Безумно хотелось швырнуть в Блохастого Круцио, но подобная слабость откинула бы его на несколько световых лет назад от уже замаячившей на горизонте цели.

– Мне плевать! – рыкнул Сириус, явно не готовый сейчас к дипломатии. – Либо ты даёшь Непреложный, либо мы навсегда закрываем эту тему!

  
Через пятнадцать минут в доме Блэков на площади Гриммо требуемая Блохастым клятва была принесена. Засвидетельствовал её жутко смущённый и, кажется, сомневающийся в правильности происходящего Люпин. После Сириус выдавил запрошенное Снейпом согласие и, не прощаясь, покинул гостиную. Северус коротко кивнул совершенно потерянному Люпину и тоже спешно вернулся к себе.

Теперь оставалось дождаться начала эструса Гарри и… сделать всё, чтобы мальчишка вновь позволил себя блокировать.

  
Блэк в следующие три дня не показывался даже в камине. Кажется, он чувствовал вину перед крестником и, вероятно, злился на себя и на Снейпа… Но понимание правильности, необходимости этой меры у него, видимо, тоже имелось и, более того, умудрялось по значимости перевешивать все остальные мысли и эмоции. Во всяком случае Северус объяснил себе «залёгшего на дно» Блохастого именно так и потому тоже не стремился к общению.

Сам он, напротив, немного успокоился. Кошмары отступили, позволяя высыпаться ночами. Шеклболт забрал пергамент с выписанными из журналов именами омег, и теперь – Северус знал – хоть часть находящихся под угрозой светлых тёмные авроры постараются предупредить и защитить. Теренса удалось полностью «переориентировать» на Люциуса, причём оба вскоре перестали смущаться и теперь выглядели куда более раскованными и совершенно удовлетворёнными. Конечно, Снейпу приходилось терпеть их ежедневное присутствие в своей гостиной (пускать Люциуса в собственную постель он не собирался, Блэка достаточно!), но позволить этим двоим встречаться где-то в ином месте – не мог. Ужас, пережитый однажды, когда миссис Холл сообщила, что Хиггс бесследно исчез, до сих пор вспоминался с дрожью, и ежедневно ждать повторения того жуткого чувства вины и потери Северусу не хотелось. Нет. Гораздо проще было вечерами по часу-полтора проводить с книгой, закрывшись в спальне и наложив на дверь заглушающие, а потом лично сопровождать Теренса до порога его жилища и на всякий случай обливиэйтить Люциуса в проклятом доме. Лучше так. Хлопотно, но безопасно и для Теренса, и, чего греха таить, для Люциуса.  
  
Впрочем, вскоре хлопот прибавилось. В понедельник наконец-то потёк Поттер.

  
Северус все эти дни издали следил за мальчишкой, но тот, хотя и походил на постоянно готового к обороне ёжика, явных признаков просыпающегося света не проявлял.

После урока зельеварения, первого на этой неделе у пятого курса Гриффиндора, Снейп попросил Гарри задержаться.

– Думаю, нам пора возобновить наши занятия, – произнёс он, когда из кабинета вышли все, кроме моментально нахохлившегося Поттера. – Жду вас через час после ужина.

Тот окончательно помрачнел и в ответ лишь нехотя кивнул… Но в назначенное время послушно постучал в дверь апартаментов Снейпа.

  
Порадоваться успехам ученика не получилось. Паршивец толком не освоил даже вторую ступень методики очистки сознания. А ведь та (по мнению Снейпа) более чем доступно была описана в брошюрке, выданной ему почти месяц назад.

– Вы сами-то пробовали не думать о точке?! – взвился Гарри, когда Северус разочарованно качнул головой.

– Считаете: я учу вас тому, чего не умею сам, Поттер?

– Вы не учите, – огрызнулся пацан, и за стёклами очков сверкнули Авадой полные злой обиды глаза. – Специально, наверное…

Сердце болезненно кольнуло. Неужели он всегда будет так смотреть?..

А в следующую секунду до Северуса дошёл смысл недосказанных Гарри слов.

– Специально? – переспросил он.

Мальчишка насупился и опустил голову, пряча взгляд.

– Мистер Поттер… – Северус шагнул к нему и, взяв за подбородок, заставил поднять лицо: – Что вы имеете в виду?..

Гарри мог (а вернее, должен был!) оттолкнуть руку и выплюнуть какое-нибудь гнусное обвинение, но вместо этого вдруг зажмурился, замер и даже затаил дыхание. Пальцам Снейпа стало тепло… и тьма тут же отозвалась, потянувшись навстречу.

Северус тоже на миг застыл, растворяясь в ощущениях и оттого слишком медленно соображая. Взгляд сам собой отрешённо скользнул по рабочему календарю… В пределах нормы. Хорошо.

Он вздохнул:

– Мы попробуем другой способ, – и безотчётно погладил подушечкой большого пальца мальчишескую щёку. – Но, кажется, уже не сегодня…

– Я п-потёк, да? – едва слышно прошептал Гарри, старательно не открывая глаз.

– Да, – Северус слегка улыбнулся: какой всё же смелый и прямой мальчик! – Пойдём.

Поттер закусил губу, сглотнул и, распахнув глаза, отрицательно мотнул головой:

– Мне нужен мой крёстный, сэр.

Крёстный… Северус почувствовал, как бледнеет, а потому, убрав руку, быстро отвернулся.

– Да, конечно, мистер Поттер, – выдавил он. – И всё же… Вам будет удобнее в спальне. С территории школы я вас, уж простите, выпустить не могу, вы – студент Гриффиндора. Придётся сперва уведомить вашего декана…

– Я подожду Сириуса в… спальне, – торопливо перебил его Гарри, лишь на последнем слове сбившись и заметно стушевавшись.

Северус, не оборачиваясь, махнул ему в нужном направлении. Гарри ещё мгновение посомневался, но потом быстро и на удивление решительно зашагал к знакомой двери.

  
Снейпу нелегко дался этот вызов по каминной. Тьма требовала заблокировать к плешивому боггарту все входы и выходы, чтобы ни одна альфья рожа не появилась на горизонте в ближайшие несколько суток, и отправиться за омежкой… успокоить, приласкать. Только вот омежка этот выразил своё желание очень чётко и недвусмысленно, и Северус не смел ему перечить. Юный светлый требовал крёстного, а значит…  
  
Камин Блэка оказался заблокированным.

Снейп какое-то время ошарашенно пялился в безответное пламя, потом достал палочку, намереваясь отправить Патронус, но тут же передумал. Блэк мог именно сейчас торчать в засаде у Обменника, и серебристая лань Снейпа оказалась бы там совсем некстати.

Немного поразмыслив, он вызвал Шеклболта.

– Не получается достучаться до Блэка. На тебя его камин реагирует?

– Что-то случилось? – настороженно прищурился Кингсли.

– Нет… Личное. Буду благодарен, если свяжешься с ним и передашь, что он мне нужен. Сейчас же.

Шеклболт бросил взгляд Снейпу за плечо.

– Сейчас? – с сомнением переспросил он, однако мгновение спустя, вероятно, сообразил, чью лёгкую пульсацию ощущает в комнатах Северуса, и тихонько крякнул: – А… Гарри?

– Побыстрее, пожалуйста, – раздражённо отозвался Снейп, тоже чувствуя, как мальчишка за дверью спальни с каждой секундой «разгорается» всё ярче.

Кингсли кивнул и отключился.

Северусу казалось, что он невероятно долго меряет шагами пространство у камина. А ведь минутная стрелка на часах едва успела переползти от одной цифры к другой, когда пламя в очаге снова подёрнулось зеленью, сообщив о вызове и мгновение спустя явив растерянный лик Шеклболта.

– Северус, его нет дома. И Ремус… Ремус почему-то утверждает, что… тебе лучше его не ждать.

Снейп тихо скрипнул зубами, буркнул «спасибо» и оборвал связь. Вот, значит, как, Блэк… Что ж…

  
– Гарри, вашего крёстного нет дома, – произнёс он, шагнув на порог и смерив взглядом мальчишку, притулившегося на краешке стула.

Бисеринки пота на висках, бледность кожи, поверхностное дыхание и стремительно светлеющие, совершенно несчастные глаза явственно давали понять, что первая волна спазмов в животе уже случилась.

– Опять нет? – обречённо пробормотал Гарри, отвёл взгляд и осторожно поднялся. – Тогда…

– Боюсь, вам придётся воспользоваться моими услугами, – Северус шагнул ему навстречу.

Поттер отшатнулся.

– Не надо! – кажется, он хотел решительно осадить альфу, но получился жалобный стон испуганного ребёнка… Впрочем, тот остановил Северуса ничуть не хуже прямого приказа.

– Гарри…

– Нет… – Поттер отрицательно мотнул головой. – Нет… Не нужно… Я… Я пойду, сэр.

Ответить Снейп не успел. Мальчишку скрутило новым спазмом, он охнул и сложился пополам.

Северус, недолго думая, подхватил его, быстро донёс до туалета, осторожно усадил на закрытый крышкой стульчак и попытался заглянуть в зажмуренные глаза.

– Не глупите, Гарри. Никуда вы не пойдёте. Я помогу. Мы уже проходили через это…

– Можно я… побуду один? – перебив его, с трудом выдавил парень, и Снейп опомнился:

– Конечно… Простите, Гарри, я… Конечно, – он отступил и быстро покинул туалетную комнату, лишь у самой двери на миг притормозив: – Чистое полотенце, если понадобится, в шкафу. Дверь не запирайте, я не войду без спроса.

  
Мальчишка просидел на унитазе довольно долго. Северус успел приготовить зелья и застелить клеёнкой кровать. Несколько раз он подходил к двери… и отходил снова, не решаясь постучать. Но спустя двадцать минут тревога пересилила тактичность.

– Гарри, – негромко позвал он, – нужно промыть. Вам сразу станет легче. Выходите.

Пацан не ответил.

Северус подождал немного, с каждым мгновением волнуясь всё больше.

– Гарри! Вы в порядке?

Послышавшийся из-за двери шум воды вызвал вздох облегчения. А пару минут спустя хмурый, будто осенняя тучка, Поттер, всё-таки вышел из туалетной комнаты.

– Вам не стоило одеваться, – произнёс Снейп, скользнув быстрым взглядом по тщательно застёгнутому на все пуговицы мальчишке.

Тот глянул исподлобья и отвернулся.

– Идти в Больничное крыло без штанов? – буркнул он, тщетно пытаясь изобразить язвительный тон.

Северус, уже направившийся за кружкой Эсмарха, остановился и оглянулся.

– Я настолько вам неприятен, что вы предпочитаете Больничное крыло?

Поттер молчал, но Снейп буквально кожей чувствовал, как от него пышет обидой и негодованием. Что же, чёрт возьми, происходит?!

Раздавшийся в гостиной голос Люциуса Малфоя заставил вздрогнуть обоих.

– Северус!

– Проклятье, – выдохнул Снейп, совершенно забывший о своих еженощных гостях. – Гарри… Не высовывайтесь… Лучше прилягте.

Он спешно вышел из спальни и тщательно прикрыл за собой дверь.

Малфой, как обычно, явился немного раньше Хиггса и сейчас, будучи уверенным, что Теренса Снейп передоверил ему полностью и бесповоротно, кажется, был несколько удивлён ощущением присутствия течного омеги в спальне друга.

– Я… опоздал? – настороженно начал он.

Северус отрицательно качнул головой:

– Теренса ещё нет. У меня… студент. – Люциус изумлённо вздёрнул светлую бровь, но Снейп не позволил ему озвучить догадки. – Боюсь, сегодня нам придётся найти другое помещение для вашей встречи…

В это мгновение камин снова вспыхнул, явив Хиггса.

– Добрый вечер, Теренс, – Малфой с явным облегчением вздохнул и, улыбнувшись, шагнул ему навстречу, но тут же вновь оглянулся на Северуса. – Предлагаешь нам воспользоваться Обменником?

– Нет. Предлагаю вам, господа, воспользоваться моим учебным классом… и навыками трансфигурации. Секунду, я возьму ключ.

Теренс непонимающе переводил взгляд с одного альфы, уже подошедшего вплотную, на другого, направившегося к рабочему столу.

– Что-то случилось? – задал он вопрос, поняв, что сами тёмные не торопятся что-либо объяснять.  
  
Малфой заботливо стряхнул с плеча омеги лишь ему видимую пылинку.

– Сегодня мы здесь не ко двору, – пробормотал он и, не в силах противостоять зову света, прижался лбом к лбу Теренса.

– Надеюсь, это не потому, что мы слишком шумели и мешали нашему гостеприимному хозяину читать? – хмыкнул Хиггс, обнимая Люциуса за шею.

Снейп нашёл в ящике нужный ключ и, подняв взгляд, едва удержался от сокрушённого стона. Дверь в спальню была слегка приоткрыта, и приникший к щели Поттер во все свои светящиеся глазищи таращился на целующихся у камина магов.

– Господа, не здесь! – рявкнул Северус, заставив вздрогнуть, как забывшихся Малфоя с Хиггсом, так и любопытного паршивца. – Идите за мной.

Через свою лабораторию он провёл их в смежный класс. Дверью этой давно не пользовались, Снейп предпочитал попадать в кабинеты тем же путём, что и студенты, дабы не привлекать внимания оболтусов к иным входам и выходам. Замок закономерно заржавел, вынудив владельца ключа несколько минут повозиться. Когда проход был открыт, Малфоя и Хиггса пришлось насильно отрывать друг от друга, рискуя словить от возбуждённого альфы какое-нибудь неприятное проклятье.

– Не ломайте столы, – не особо надеясь, что его слышат, попросил Снейп, втолкнув их в класс, проверил, действительно ли закрыта дверь, ведущая в коридор, и вышел, оставив любовников, торопливо стаскивающих друг с друга одежду, наедине.

На всякий случай он запер их и со стороны лаборатории, а вернувшись в гостиную, заблокировал камин.

  
Гарри Северус нашёл сидящим на краю кровати и, кажется, боящимся поднять глаза.

– Как же вы любите совать нос в то, что вас не касается, мистер Поттер, – вздохнул он. – Надеюсь, удовлетворив собственное любопытство, вы не побежите рассказывать об увиденном своим друзьям…  
  
– Хиггс встречается у вас с отцом Драко? – перебил его паршивец, глянув из-под чёлки.

– Они партнёры по магическому взаимодействию. В этом нет ничего сверхъестественного…

– Почему у вас?

Снейп помолчал. Он не обязан был отвечать, да и пугать мальчишку рассказами о том, сколь рискованно течному омеге сейчас обретаться вне стен Хогвартса, ему совсем не хотелось. Но какое-то шестое чувство назойливо зудело: ответить нужно.

– Здесь безопасно.

– И всё?

Снейп хмыкнул. Кажется, мальчишка подсознательно чувствовал, какой властью обладал над альфой, и потому наглел на глазах. Но спорить с собственной сущностью, дабы поставить на место зарвавшегося светлого юнца, совсем не хотелось. Хотелось обнять, зарыться носом в тёмные непослушны вихры, пригладить этому ёжику колючки…

– Всё, мистер Поттер, – вновь покорно ответил он и подошёл. – Ещё вопросы?

Гарри несколько секунд напряжённо сопел, а потом вдруг резко подался вперёд, обнял его за талию и, уткнувшись лицом в живот, отрицательно мотнул головой.

Снейп растерялся от столь внезапной реакции. По телу прокатилась волна жаркого, будто дыхание течного омеги, возбуждения. Медленно выдохнув, Северус постарался взять себя в руки.

– Гарри… – пробормотал он, намереваясь отстраниться, но мальчишка в ответ тихонько всхлипнул и ещё сильнее стиснул объятия.

Северус, мгновение поколебавшись, запустил пальцы в мягкие волосы.

– Разрешишь мне блокировать тебя? – спросил он, чувствуя, как свет в ответ на ласку заструился по его коже.

Гарри кивнул и покрепче притёрся щекой к его животу.

К своему ужасу Снейп вдруг понял, что справиться с возбуждением не получилось. От столь ощутимой и беззастенчивой близости зеленоглазого омежки в штанах стало непозволительно тесно.

Мерлин…

Гарри тоже настороженно замер и громко сглотнул.

– Не пугайся, – выдавил Снейп, медленно убирая пальцы с его волос. – Я не сделаю ничего непозволительного.

Поттер прерывисто втянул воздух и едва слышно прошептал:

– Это… на меня?

Отрицать было глупо, а заставить себя озвучить вслух правду – нереально. Поэтому Снейп выбрал молчание и всё же отстранился, мягко убрав руки Гарри со своей поясницы.  
  
– Я попробую ещё раз вызвать твоего крёстного, – севшим голосом пробормотал он и повернулся к двери… но Поттер вдруг схватил его за рукав.

– Сэр!..

Северус замер. Горячие пальцы соскользнули на его запястье, осторожно тронули дрогнувшую в ответ ладонь… и исчезли.

– Я не хочу Сириуса… Я… Я хочу вас…

  
Гарри выгнуло в оргазме не от заклинания крёстного, а от осторожного введения тампона. Снейп чудом заметил изменение дыхания парня, пробежавшую по мышцам предоргазменную дрожь и успел стиснуть скользкое от пота бедро. Гарри дёрнулся назад, пытаясь насадиться на палец, проталкивающий тампон, но мгновенная реакция Северуса предотвратила практически неизбежные повреждения.

Несвоевременность и неожиданность мальчишеского оргазма едва не лишили Снейпа столь драгоценной возможности. Он доли секунды наблюдал, слушая громкие, совсем не скромные стоны Гарри, но потом вздрогнул… и впился зубами в собственную губу, прорезая тонкую кожу.

Собрав пальцами выступившую в месте укуса кровь, Северус прикоснулся испачканными подушечками к поджавшейся мошонке Поттера. Тьма внутри, настороженно дрогнув, потянулась к оставленному для неё кровавому следу на мальчишеском теле, стекла с пальцев хозяина, обвила яички и подрагивающий, ещё напряжённый член светлого, лаская и ожидая команды…

– А тенебри люминус донум, – прошелестел Северус.

Он закрыл глаза, ощущая, как теряет контроль над ожившей тьмой, повинующейся древнему заклинанию.

Гарри вдруг вздрогнул и жалобно заскулил, выдёргивая Снейпа из лёгкого забытья.

– Чш-ш-ш, – Северус склонился над хнычущим мальчишкой. – Сейчас всё закончится… Потерпи…

Поттер прогнулся и постарался шире расставить ноги.

Снейп отстранился, чтобы посмотреть, как ползёт по телу омеги тьма, впиваясь по пути тысячами крохотных игл, проникая под кожу и отражая на живом светлом «полотне» самоё себя в тончайшем узоре личной метки хозяина.

– Просто онемение, – пробормотал Снейп, свободной рукой успокаивающе поглаживая мальчика по спине и завороженно наблюдая за струящимися нитями тёмного кружева. – Сейчас отпустит… Сейчас…

Рисунок уже опоясал яички и член Гарри, покрыл влажно пульсирующее колечко ануса, зазмеился вверх по позвоночнику и спиралью стёк по ногам к лодыжкам…

Минуту спустя тьма замкнула все семь меточных колец, последнее из которых сошлось на шее омеги, пройдя ровно по кадыку. Едва тёмный «ошейник» соединился, как узор, на миг став ярче и объёмней, тут же начал таять, будто впитываясь внутрь.  
  
Напряжённые мышцы под ладонью Снейпа обмякли, и Гарри с облегчением вздохнул.

Северус, оторвав пальцы от мальчишеской промежности, поднялся, и Поттер сразу потянулся рукой назад.

– Всё тело кололо, – пожаловался он, неловко трогая себя.

– Осторожнее с тампоном, – напомнил Северус, наблюдая за этим самообследованием. – Небольшое онемение. Не смертельно.

Мальчишка глянул на него исподлобья и, сев на пятки, принялся рассматривать и растирать запястья.

– Так всегда будет… если… ну… кончать не от заклинания? – хмуро спросил он.

Снейп грустно улыбнулся. Рубашка, задравшаяся почти до шеи, когда Поттер стоял кверху задом, вернулась на место, скрыв от глаз и спину, и живот, и даже опадающий член, но вид у парня всё равно был отнюдь не целомудренный. Разрумянившийся, встрёпанный и взмокший от пережитого оргазма, он обиженно сопел и кидал на неласкового альфу косые взгляды из-под прилипшей ко лбу чёлки. Отчаянно хотелось обнять его и шепнуть на ухо: «Никогда больше»…

– Возможно, однажды подобное повторится с вами, Поттер, но… не в этих стенах. Такое онемение – явление крайне редкое, – максимально равнодушно произнёс Снейп и, взяв Гарри за подбородок, заставил посмотреть на себя. – Как себя чувствуете?

Гарри, будто прислушиваясь к себе, отвёл взгляд в сторону. Глаза его едва заметно пульсировали угасающим светом.

– Ну… – он вдруг слегка улыбнулся и закусил губу. – Мне нравятся ваши прикосновения, сэр.

Северус чуть быстрее, чем нужно, убрал руку.

– У тебя эструс. Это нормально, – произнёс он, отворачиваясь. – Хорошо… Ступай, приведи себя в порядок. Тебе пора возвращаться.

Гарри нарочито громко вздохнул, но не стал спорить и, соскользнув с постели, быстро прошлёпал в ванную.

Когда дверь закрылась, Снейп присел на кровать, задумчиво подтянул к себе заляпанную спермой клеёнку, почистил заклинанием и не торопясь свернул.

Так… Глаза у мальчика снова темнеют сами, а он так и не разгадал в прошлый раз причину этого явления. Но чувствует себя Гарри, судя по всему, отлично. Кажется, гораздо лучше, чем любой другой омега-подросток во время течки. Таким довольным Северус видел разве что Хиггса… после того, как парень в процессе их многократных взаимодействий постепенно начал понимать истинное отношение тёмных к светлым и понемногу расслабился.

Несомненно, нечто странное в подобной схожести состояния омеги-девственника после блокировки и взрослого светлого после полноценного взаимодействия было. Но… стоило ли бить тревогу и тащить пацана в Мунго, если и чувствует себя, и выглядит тот совершенно здоровым?

Северус вспомнил реакцию Драко на колдомедика и невольно передёрнул плечами. Нет, лишних стрессов во время эструса Гарри не нужно.

Решив пока понаблюдать, Снейп поднялся, убрал клеёнку… и снова замер, задумавшись.

Почему поведение Гарри так изменилось? Только что смотрел волчонком и решительно собирался отправиться в Больничное крыло, а несколько минут спустя даже от повторной попытки вызова Блэка отказался. Течка взяла своё? Или…

Отчего-то у Снейпа не шёл из головы взгляд Поттера на целующихся Малфоя и Хиггса. И последующий допрос. И объятия. С парня будто свалилась невидимая броня. Но… Почему?

  
Он вздрогнул, когда плеча осторожно коснулись тёплые пальцы.

– Сэр… – как только Северус обернулся, Гарри убрал руку и потупился. – Я… Я хотел извиниться.

Снейп нахмурился. Этого ещё не хватало! В голове прояснилось и внезапно стало стыдно?

– За что, мистер Поттер?

– За… Валентинов день, – пацан тихонько шмыгнул носом. – Я… я сделал глупость, сэр.

Северус молчал, рассматривая его. Самое время задать уже столько времени волнующий его вопрос: «Почему, Гарри, ты так поступил?», но…

– Хорошо… Тогда я тоже должен извиниться… Я был резок.

– Я заслужил, – буркнул Поттер и слегка повёл плечом: – Я бы меня вообще высек.

Снейп вздохнул: ох уж эти эротические фантазии… И, улыбнувшись, позволил себе коснуться встрёпанной макушки.

– Я никогда вас не ударю, мистер Поттер. Даже не надейтесь…

  
Три дня спустя, входя в Обменник миссис Холл с едва дышащим Эйвери на руках, Северус очень сожалел, что действительно не может хорошенько исполосовать вымоченными в рассоле розгами вездесущую задницу Поттера.


End file.
